


In Your Nightmares

by thesilverhyena



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Adventure, Demons, Dragons, Fantasy, Friendship, Guns, Hardcore Violence, Life Lessons, Loyalty, Monsters, Other, Plenty of banter, Swords, Witty Dialogue, huge mistakes, it seemed like a good idea at the time, lots of weapons really, things I thought would be funny back in 2012 and I hope are still funny now, way too much danger for teens to get into but they do it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 165,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverhyena/pseuds/thesilverhyena
Summary: Kirby of the Stars, curious and innocent, takes a liking to three wayward travelers, and even his stoic and tough old mentor, Sir Meta Knight, and his adopted big sister, Tiff Ebrum, are enjoying the stories their new friends have brought with them. If only they knew the truth about the danger that followed the three fiend slayers. STILL IN SERIOUS PROGRESS!!!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. In Your Nightmares, Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'd like to start out by saying that this was my first genuinely serious piece of writing. I NEVER intended it to become Game of Thrones levels of complex... but that kinda/sorta happened.
> 
> Anyways, I will give fair warning that this story features a LOT of OCs, which I know is not everyone's cup of tea (or coffee if you so prefer.) However, if you give this story a chance I will love you forever. This was originally written back in 2012, which feels like a lifetime ago. A lot of things have changed since then. I've entered other fandoms and have begun writing other stories but this one is still often on my mind.
> 
> So get yourself a drink and some popcorn, sit back, and enjoy my old works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley plots to bring back Lord Nightmare from the dead, and she uses three adventure-seeking fiend slayers to get her the tools she needs.

In Your Nightmares, Prologue

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, and Graphic Description of Gore, and Daring Acts of Trickery and Deception.

' _True to my name, I am but a dream that lives in your heart. Therefore, I am immortal. For as long as there is fear in your heart, I will someday return._ '

The last words of Nightmare

*on the distant planet of Horva*

' _It's been a while since the great fiend known as Nightmare had his life force snuffed and peace has returned to the galaxy. This, we cannot allow. We've all come to far to give up the war now. One may have ended, but another will brew, by the might of we, the Chimera. The bait has already been taken, and the plan is in motion. In a dream you faded away, it is in a dream that you shall rise again, Holy Nightmare. After all, we're your biggest fans.'_

Glancing away from the stained glass window in her study, a young woman turned her gaze to the large, red-eyed doberman that had entered her chambers. She was quite beautiful to look at, with long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She wore a short red dress with a leather vest over it. Twirling her iron staff like a baton, the woman approached the hell hound.

“Report, Alpha Balor.”

“My lady... I am talking to Riley, right?” Balor asked, with a raspy voice.

He quirked his eye ridge, waiting for his mistress to respond. Riley nodded once.

“They've made it to the Under. My troops and I have done what you asked, we haven't made the trip an easy one for them, but we haven't hurt them too badly either,” Balor rasped, “but your ladyship, I'm confused. How's keeping those bastards alive going to help bring Lord Nightmare back? You already let the human break into your tower and steal the Devil Claw, now you want to let them enter the Under?”

Laughing softly, Riley ran her fine hand across Balor's head. The hell hound couldn't help but shiver slightly at the sight of the three rings on his mistress' fingers, each on depicting the three heads of a powerful demon beast, the Chimera.

“Things couldn't have gone better if I planned them myself... which I did,” Riley started.

Suddenly she froze, as she began having a low-mumbling conversation with herself. Riley gritted her teeth and began shouting, waving her staff and causing the contents of her study to fly about in an unorganized cast spell.

“Fine, you all helped!” she snarled.

Once things calmed down, Riley continued mumbling, something about that she'd have to do away with the little bitch if she talked to her that way again.

“Weston and Fey are getting jealous, I take it?” Balor asked.

“You have no idea,” Riley grumbled, “now then, as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted!”

The sorceress paused again, taking a quick look around. Thankfully, Fey and Weston didn't have anything more to say.

“Those bastard children will do all the hard work for me. There's no way the guardian of that scroll would ever let me get near it, even if I did offer up a fair trade, such as that old sword. But, he'll allow those with “righteous hearts”,” she paused, making quote motions in the air with her hands, “to fight him for the power contained in that scroll,”

Balor snorted, sending a small flicker of fire out of his mouth. All this trouble for a piece of paper. They should have been in Pop Star already. Narrowing her eyes, Riley could see the doubt throughout Balor. She knew the demon far to well.

“This is why I was able to bind you so easily, Alpha Balor,” Riley growled, “The spell on that scroll is the rarest in Horva, possibly the entire galaxy. It was written by the dragons long ago, and most were destroyed during the war between Nightmare and the GSA.”

“You don't mean... “Balor asked, taking a step back, eyes wide in surprise.

Riley nodded her head, a cruel smile on her face. Balor laughed softly, showing his jagged, molten fangs.

“We need that spell, however, we also need Pop Star's biggest celebrity, alive, if the plan is to succeed.”

What Riley wasn't sharing was how such an adorable puffball could defeat the Great Nightmare in the first place. But it would be with the Star Warrior Kirby's assistance, willing or forced, that they shall bring Holy Nightmare back.

“Now go, Balor. Take the entire pack with you. Don't let those bastards out of your sight. I'll join you when I'm ready!” Riley ordered.

With a bow, Balor ran out of the study, sharp claws clicking on the stone floors of the tower. Already Riley was beginning to feel her heart race with anticipation of what was to come.

“We let them endure the Under and all it's horrors, and battle the guardian. If they loose, there will always be more suckers that will come our way. And if they win, we'll take what is rightfully ours, and send them to a place they should have gone long ago.”

Riley's eyes burned a dark, soulless red for a moment. Then, with thoughts of victory fresh in her mind, she vanished from her study in a plume of fire and smoke. She wasn't about to miss this good of a show.

“The time of your return is nearly at hand, Holy Nightmare,”

*Deep in the Under*

Dungeon crawling. It sounds great in stories and video games. Playing the hero, finding treasure, artifacts of ultimate power, and fighting evil, but it wasn't something that was so glamorous. Like the long hours, sleepless nights, being stuck in a dark stone maze miles underground with hoards of monsters that would like nothing more then to turn you into their next smorgasbord and not having enough time to reload your gun. But still, treasure and power makes the trip worth it.

Still, that being said, the three young, wayward adventurers fighting their way through the Under wouldn't have it any other way. This is what they liked to call “fun”.

Two brown-furred bipedal, wolf-like beings, zwetoocks, both female, and one human male, all standing in a triangular formation, each one protecting the other from the hoard of monstrosities that began to surround them. The sisters, Neo and Kautounie, had their spells at the ready, while Geoffrey, the human, held an exotic jewel-encrusted scimitar. Kautounie and Neo appeared quite similar in appearance, though Kautounie was much taller and more muscular. Both had bright pink manes with colorful feathers and beads in them, giving them a wild and primitive appearance, although the sisters' cute pink hoodies, short black skirts, and the shotgun on Kautounie's back was more than enough to let anyone know that they had plenty of knowledge about the modern age Horva had embraced. Geoffrey, with his messy onyx hair and long black leather armored duster appeared cool as could be, even with a swarm of hungry zombies swooping in, ready to devourer them.

With a nod, Kautounie and Neo fired their spells, two rather large and explosive fireballs, into the fray. The advancing hoard was dwindled and smoldering, but they were by no means out.

“Ah.... right,” Geoffrey sighed.

The blade he wielded easily sliced through his adversaries like a hot knife through butter. So kind of Riley to leave this out in the open. She may as well have just put a bow on it too. But alas, Geoffrey knew that he couldn't get too attached to the Devil Claw, as a much greater prize awaited at the end of the maze... if all these damn monsters would just get out of their way already!

Finally, the battle ended with a loud 'BANG' and Kautounie blowing the smoke from her beloved shotgun.

“Whew, did we miss anyone?.” Geoffrey asked, wiping the blood from his sword on the tattered trousers of a slaughtered zombie.

Without missing a beat, Kautounie held her gun up and simply said, “Can't miss with Matilda!”

“May we continue?” piped in Neo, carefully stepping over a corpse.

There was a loud growl from one of the broken zombies. Slowly, it raised it's mangled, clawed hand and opened it's horrid mouth to prepare for an attack, only the get a swift kick in the face from the feisty cub, quieting it down in a second.

“You're learning quite well, little sister,” Kautounie complemented, “you're doing very good for your first real dungeon crawl.”

“You always said to keep your mind in the fight and eyes on the prize. And I want that prize.” Neo gloated.

After regrouping, Geoffrey took the lead, though not before handing the Devil Claw to Kautounie and drawing a hand gun instead. It seemed that they had killed nearly every monster in this maze already, and thanks to Neo's well prepared healing spells, they were fresh and ready for more. The small party passed by a group of rotting skeletons, (which thankfully didn't get up), that appeared to have been the last people to traverse the treacherous Under.

“That better be some scroll,” Geoffrey muttered, “why did I agree to this again?”

“Knowledge, experience, just to prove that you could do it.” Neo shrugged, throwing out her best guess.

“That just makes it all fine and lovey, then, don't it?”

The rouge was very pleased that young Neo had started adventuring with himself and Kautounie. She had a way of bringing merriment into even the darkest places. Even with the wars over, there was still much buried treasure and power hidden in the deep places of Horva.

The three of them breathed sighs of relief as they came across the end of the maze. Pillars of stone marked the way into a magnificent cavern, filled with natural wonders and something much, much, more. Three days of dodging traps, killing monsters, and sleepless nights was about to pay off. The entire cavern was a treasure hoard, amassed over what must have been hundreds if not thousands of years. It was more gold, silver, jewelry, and gems then any of them had ever seen in their life.

“By Sundar's grace.... “ Kautounie whispered, still in awe.

However, the real prize was at the other end of the cavern, settled on a pedestal. An ancient scroll, neatly wrapped up with a white sash. Neo and Kautounie felt their hearts pound with anticipation. The spell written upon that scroll was one every mage dreamed of obtaining.

“Lets just hope it's the real thing and not just a bunch of hooey.” Geoffrey grunted, making his way to the scroll.

“Wait!” warned Neo, “Doesn't legend warn of a great and powerful guardian that will test any of righteous heart who seek the power of this spell?”

“Yeah, so what?” Geoffrey asked.

“Well, that's the whole reason we needed the Devil Claw, right? To make a trade?” Kautounie mentioned, with a shrug.

“Just a precaution to an old tale. Besides, no one's even seen a dragon since Nightmare's little war ended.” Geoffrey snorted.

He reached out to take the scroll, only to be sent backwards by a powerful invisible force. Just as he was shaking off the daze, the treasure pile suddenly began to move. Watching the three this entire time with it's sapphire blue eyes was a decent sized, magnificent gold dragon. A Golden Moon Dancer to be exact. The creature's brilliant scales camouflaged itself will in his own riches. He had graceful, muscular proportions with a long neck, triangular head, many sharp spines adorning his back, and long tapering tail. Stretching his powerful, leathery wings, the great beast looked down on the small group.

Kautounie and Neo immediately bowed their heads and got down on one knee, and Geoffrey was quick to follow.

“Well now, it's been quite a while since any worthy challengers have appeared before me,” the dragon started, very politely, “but I must say, so young, only children? Hmmm, no matter, I know what it is that you have come for. Rise, young ones. I am Zodiac, Guardian of the Scroll.”

Kautounie and the others rose to their feet, still feeling a little bewildered.

“It is an honor, mighty dragon,” she said, before introducing herself and the others.

“So, Redsuns you say? It is indeed a pleasure. You still wish to challenge me?” Zodiac asked, flexing his spaded tail around his feet, much like the same way a cat would, “very well, I have the scroll, but what can you offer me in return?”

“Well, great and noble lord, we have this,” Kautounie offered, presenting the Devil Claw.

Zodiac looked over the weapon with a critical eye. It was certainly demon made, designed to slice through just about anything, and in the wrong hands, could be devastating. One thing was for sure, he would very much like to add this horrifying and deadly weapon to his collection.

“The offer is fair. The scroll for the sword,” Zodiac snorted, “now then, prepare yourselves for battle.”

“Wait. What?!” Geoffrey asked.

“Battle?” Neo questioned.

Zodiac was quick to explain that he wouldn't just hand over such magic to anyone who came through the Under with a pretty sword and send them on their merry way. Nope, he wanted to test them to see if they really were worthy of the magic within that scroll.

“I admire you all for your tenacity and bravery, but you must prove your worth before me.”

“Great lord, I do not wish to hurt you. The dragon is the sigil of our pack. Your kind are sacred to my people.” Kautounie stated, “My sister and I serve Sundar, the Father of Dragons.”

“Young Redsun, you needn't worry. This fight will not be to the death. However, I must warn you that if I am the victor, you must never seek the treasure and magic of the Under again.” Zodiac explained.

“And if we win, great lord?” Neo piped up.

“If you little ones defeat me,” Zodiac began with a sigh, “then the might and magic on that scroll is yours to do with whatever you wish.”

Kautounie, Geoffrey, and Neo stood off to the side, making their battle plan. The great dragon waited patiently, though he would vainly check his sleek black talons every so often.

“Are you sure we're ready for this? Dragons are very powerful.” Neo asked, nervously.

“I was born ready.” Kautounie growled, not showing the slightest hint of fear, “and there's no way I'm running from a battle this good.”

“Nice knowing you, ladies,” Geoffrey sighed as he finished checking his guns, “lets get to it.”

Sacred or not, this dragon stood between them and their prize. Everything was laid out on the line and both sides were prepared for battle. Kautounie wielded the Devil Claw, Geoffrey one of his many handguns, and Neo, her elegant long bow.

Zodiac tensed his muscles, then rose to his hind legs, spreading his wings to their full span. In the blink of an eye, all the treasure, save for the scroll, vanished, presumably sent to a safe place so it wouldn't get damaged during the fight.

“Let us begin.”

With those words, the battle was on. The great dragon began with a huge breath of flame, sending his three challengers scattering for cover behind some stalagmites.

“Kautounie, why not shoot some of those magic fireballs out of your hand?!” Geoffrey shouted, quickly taking a shot with his pistol.

“Fire cannot harm a dragon!” Kautounie shouted back.

She took a quick peak from her cover, quietly mouthing ' _but lightning can.'_

Kautounie howled her battle cry, then summoned a huge bolt of lightning and sent it straight for Zodiac. Emboldened, Neo and Geoffrey came out of their hiding places, firing arrows and bullets as fast as they could.

The dragon looked surprised, and his once sleek scales were scuffed from the lightning and gunpowder, but he was by no means done. This fight was just getting started. Zodiac slammed his paw into the ground, making it quake violently, knocking Geoffrey off his feet and nearly causing the sisters to loose their balance. The dragon swiped his sharp claws at the downed human, who rolled out of the way just in time, leaving the dragon nothing to scratch but stone.

“Geoffrey!” Neo screamed.

“Don't worry about me, I'm fine!” Geoffrey called back.

“That's what you think, young Redsun!” Zodiac roared, belching another blast of flames from his mouth.

Geoffrey ducked and shielded himself with his arm, (yeah, a whole lot of good that was gonna do). He was expecting the fire and heat to melt him where he stood, leaving nothing more than a smoldering corpse. He looked up, and to his surprise, there was Neo, with a protective, cooling shield of ice rising from her hand.

“Geoffrey, it's getting very hot from where I'm standing!” Neo grunted, through gritted teeth as she struggled to keep powering her spell.

The human quickly fled from the flames, firing his gun at the dragon until it clicked. He simply dropped the unloaded weapon and pulled out a different gun, this one fully loaded. While Zodiac was busy with the two Zwetoocks, Geoffrey sneaked around to the beast's rear.

Neo screamed in pain as her ice shield shattered from the heat of the dragon's flames, singing her skin and fur. She coughed from the smoke and fumes, standing in a low crouch. Before Zodiac could attack again, the young mage spread a soft, blue grow throughout her body, healing her injuries. She hissed loudly, pinning her ears against her skull as she thread another arrow in her bow.

Kautounie shouted and howled in her native tongue, stinging Zodiac with the Devil Claw and harassing him with her own spells. Blinding flashes of light, acid, and scalding water to name a few. Kautounie wasn't letting anything to chance.

“Get away from her!” she snarled, taking another slash with the Devil Claw.

Zodiac roared in pain as the thick, armored hide on his arm was flayed open. Viscous, deep red blood poured from the wound, making the rough stone surface quite slippery. His tail lashed about in a fury, nearly sending Geoffrey flying into the wall on the far side.

Kautounie snarled, showing her sharp canine fangs in a primitive display that did little to impress or frighten the dragon. Zodiac snapped his jaws at the defiant zwetoock, eventually snagging the canid in his powerful maw. Kautounie yelped in pain as the steel-like fangs crushed into her bones, then he spat her out onto the stone below. Bleeding terribly, she tried to stand, but stumbled from the pain. Snarling and cursing, Kautounie continued her fight, not just against the dragon, but herself.

“Kautounie!” Neo shouted, bounding across the battle field on all fours to her sister.

“Had enough, Redsun?!” Zodiac asked.

“No, never enough. The only way this battle ends is when I'm dragged out of this cave!” Kautounie snarled, panting heavily, keeping the Devil Claw in a death grip as she finally forced herself to her feet.

She could see Geoffrey, scaling the wall like a spider behind Zodiac, completely unnoticed by the dragon. He gave the girls a quick, curt nod.

Neo whipped another arrow from her quiver and fired.

“Acierriow!” she shouted, activating the conduit within.

The arrow transformed into a bubbling jet of acid, piercing Zodiac right in his eye. Screeching with pain, Zodiac shambled backwards, holding onto his eye with his remaining good paw. Taking this opportunity, Neo cast a quick healing spell on her sister, enough to cure the broken bones and stop some of the bleeding. But to Neo's horror, she wasn't the only one who had ideas of healing.

Zodiac's wounds began to close and heal as well, and his eye returned to normal like nothing had ever happened to it.

“You'll have to do better then that, young one!” The mighty dragon growled, readying his fiery breath once again.

“Good idea,” Kautounie snorted.

Taking a daring chance, Geoffrey jumped off the wall and onto Zodiac's back. The dragon roared loudly in protest, twisting and thrashing about to force his unwanted rider to dismount. Geoffrey held on for dear life, he didn't know what else to do. He didn't actually think his plan would get this far.

“Catch, Geoffrey!” Kautounie shouted before she lobbed the Devil Claw into the air.

Whether it was skill, natural reflexes, or shear dumb luck, the rogue caught the blade, (by the hilt, mind you), and drove it deep into the dragon's back. As he slid downwards, cleaving through the spikes towards the base of the neck, Zodiac stumbled, unable to keep his balance. Neo and Kautounie shouted the words to whatever combat spells they could think of at the moment while Geoffrey twisted the knife. Exhausted but still standing, Kautounie finished Zodiac off with several rounds from her shotgun.

Seconds ticked by slowly as the dust began to settle. Still panting heavily, Kautounie approached the great creature. His golden head was scuffed with black gunpowder burns and bled from where the shotgun pellets pierced through his armor-like scales. But by far the nastiest of his wounds was the deep, unforgiving gash caused by the Devil Claw.

“We didn't actually... kill him, did we?” Neo asked.

“Oh Sundar, forgive us....” Kautounie whispered, bowing her head deeply.

Suddenly, all the blood and gore of the battle melted away. Zodiac slowly rose to his feet, his wounds closing and healing. It was then the three adventurers saw that they too were good as new, their injuries healed and stamina restored.

“Oh dear Sundar, that was a stupid move!” Geoffrey mumbled, sliding off the gold dragon's back, “I nearly had my hand chopped off with my own sword.”

“I think you mean my sword,” Zodiac pointed out, raising an elegant talon in the air.

At first, the three Redsuns were confused. Then it hit them over the head like an anvil. They had won the fight and defeated the Guardian. The scroll was theirs now, however, a deal was a deal, and the Devil Claw was surrendered to Zodiac.

“Well done. You fought bravely, if not entirely honorably.... “ the great dragon said, turning a sharp gaze to Geoffrey.

“Hey, you just said we had to beat you. You never said how and with what.” Geoffrey pointed out.

The proud dragon hated to admit that Geoffrey was right, but he couldn't deny the fact. Zodiac grabbed the ancient scroll from it's resting place and presented it to the victors.

“This magic is yours now. It may only be cast once, I should warn you. Use it well and wisely, my little friends.”

Neo gingerly stepped forward after some prodding from Kautounie and Geoffrey. With it being her first real adventure with the group, they felt that she deserved the prize, especially since it was a spell only she could make use of.

“Thank you, great lord.” she said, accepting the prize and bowing.

Zodiac bowed back before transporting the group back to the entrance of the Under. Geoffrey hated leaving that sword behind, but it was well worth it.

“We just defeated a Golden Moon Dancer on our day off!” he stated excitedly once they were back on solid ground.

They were now in an isolated forest, and the cave that once stood behind them melded into the earth and stone cliff behind them, as though it were never there in the first place. It was currently late afternoon, turning into evening. While Kautounie and Geoffrey checked their supplies for the journey back home to the Crimson Woods, Neo unrolled the scroll. The little cub's eyes lit up brighter than a Christmas Tree.

“It is! This is Resurrection! The most powerful White Necromancy spell ever created!”

Neo and Kautounie could both feel the arcane energy pulsing through the scroll. Geoffrey on the other hand could only comprehend it as an old piece of paper with unintelligible writing scribbled on it. Nevertheless, they had all fought hard and won it, and he was proud of that, proud of his best friends, his family.

“Quick, we better put this away before someone sees it. It's never wise to show off something this valuable.” Kautounie suggested.

“Kautounie, who would be out here in this part of the forest?” Neo asked, rolling the Resurrection spell back up to pack it away.

Ah, such famous last words. Suddenly, the scroll was ripped out of her hands by a powerful, invisible force. Neo and Kautounie both tried to reclaim the prize, but to no avail.

“You'd be surprised!” hissed a feminine voice from above them.

Standing on the cliff above them was none other then Riley Prescott. Just like that demoness, always showing up at the most inconvenient time. She leaped off the cliff with the grace of a cat, landing elegantly on her feet. The witch held the stolen scroll daintily in her hand in a taunting manner and the strong smell of smoke and brimstone hung heavy in the air as Riley's pack of hell hounds came from out of the shadows to join her, the two largest members at either side.

“Thank you for this.”

“Riley Prescott. It hasn't been long enough!” Geoffrey snorted, pulling back the hammer of his favorite handgun.

“Likewise, thief,” Riley snipped, raising her staff in a defensive battle stance, “but as repulsive as we all find you kids, we owe you a debt of thanks. ”

Neo and Kautounie didn't say anything. They were going to let their weapons do the talking for them. Riley couldn't help but feel a twinge of fear grip her, hearing the very distinctive noise a shotgun makes when pumped. The two groups stood off in this manner for a minute or two.

“Listen, we went through the dungeon, dodged the traps, killed the monsters, we battled the dragon, we won the scroll. Give it back and piss off, bitch!” Geoffrey shouted.

“After you stole the Devil Claw from me - from us! Which I left out just for you, anyway.” said Riley with a sneer.

“Oh, details, details – wait! WHAT? Left out for me?!” Geoffrey asked, in shock.

With a laugh, Riley proudly explained that she knew Geoffrey wouldn't be able to resist such a prize. Everything he and the girls had done went according to Riley's plan. The location of the Under, the skirmishes, the Devil Claw, the Resurrection Scroll, everything they knew was because of her.

“We played right into her hands,” Neo gasped.

“Shit! It was all too easy, we should have known!” Geoffrey cursed.

“Hmhmhmhmmmmm, you were like rats to cheese. All of us thank you for doing all the hard work. Now the Resurrection spell belongs to us.” purred Riley.

In a graceful flourish, Riley held the stolen scroll in the air and in a bright flash, it vanished. She turned a triumphant smile to her opponents as they took their battle positions. It only pleased her more to see the looks upon their faces. Pure horror. Now there was nothing left for them to fight over. Only she knew where it was now.

“We're nearly finished here, but there's just one more thing, Balor, Glasya,” Riley began, looking to each Greater Hell Hound in turn.

Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey had enough of this diabolical bitch and her dogs and let her know it. There was a loud 'BOOM' as Kautounie fired her shotgun, sending small bits of shrapnel and pellets everywhere. The hell hounds yelped in pain, but they only appeared to be annoyed. Neo whipped out an elegant wand of bone and used it to amplify the power of the spells she cast.

“Damn it.” Riley cursed, quickly ducking and taking cover behind her furry shields, “after them!”

Her triumph was short lived, even more so as a bullet from Geoffrey's hand gun ripped through her thigh, causing intense pain and more importantly, ruining her clothes.

“Sorry about.... that! I was aiming for... where... your....brain was! I wanted to make it quick!” Geoffrey yelled, in between pistol whipping hell hounds out of his way and taking another shot at the witch.

Riley was ready for the attack this time around and deflected the bullet with a wave of her staff, still holding the previous gunshot wound. Her eyes burned with intense hatred. These kids had outlived their usefulness to her. The time had come, especially now that they had really pissed her off.

Uncharacteristically, she called off the pack, rallying them to her side.

“I hope you don't mind the heat, because it's going to be really hot where you're going!” Riley snarled.

Kautounie hissed loudly, showing her canine fangs. She put Matilda back into the sheath on her back before leaping forward, claws out, ready to get close and personal. Neo and Geoffrey followed suit, guns and spells blazing, just as Riley expected them too. Before they knew what had hit them, a portal of sorts opened beneath their feet and pinned them in place.

“What is this?!” Geoffrey demanded.

“Good bye, you f***ing bastards!” Riley growled.

Suddenly, bright stars began whirling around the three and the forest began to melt away into a rift of space. But there was something on the look of Riley's face that told them she might have cast the wrong spell. Even as their surroundings shifted and blurred in a dizzying fashion, Kautounie could see Riley struggling to cancel the spell, but to no avail. Finally, Riley and her hounds vanished from view and they were sent tumbling down the rift. It was a very odd feeling, like their bodies were being stretched and pulled in a thousand directions all at once. Just when they thought it was the end of life as they knew it, the rift opened up in the sky, dumping them into the unfamiliar place below.

*During that period back on Horva*

“My lady, are you sure you sent them to the right place? That didn't look like the Gateway of Hell to me.” Balor asked, nervously.

Riley blinked for a moment. She could hear Weston and Fey taunting her deep within her subconscious, no mater how hard she tried to suppress them. _'Told ya you needed to let me out, I'd have walloped them good!'_ snorted Weston. ' _Of course, because I'm the little sister I can't do anything right. Why'd you send them to Pop Star, sissy?! I wanted to kill them.'_ Fey shouted.

“All of you, just shut up!!” Riley screamed, dropping her staff and putting her hands over her ears, “Balor, Glasya, get in there now! Dispose of those Redsuns and bring me that Star Warrior!”

The hell hounds didn't question their mistress' orders. All of them jumped into the rift, following after Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey.

Riley cursed herself for being such a fool. Such a stupid mistake, but for her bitter loss, she had an even sweeter victory. The Resurrection spell belonged to her now. She could still make this plan of theirs work.

' _Are you so sure, sissy?'_ questioned Fey.

“No, not really,” Riley answered, honestly.

Without so much as a wince, the witch extracted the bullet out of her body, letting her flesh and blood regenerate like it was good as new. She glared at the mangled projectile before crushing it in her hand and letting the dust float to the earth below.

“I guess we could use another challenge,” Riley muttered as she stepped into the rift before it closed and left Horva.

Next stop, Pop Star.

*Back in Dreamland*

Kautounie was the first to recover from the shock of the teleportation. Her hand glowed with arcane energy as she rose to her feet, expecting the hell hounds to begin their assault once again. They never did. In fact, Balor and his pack were no where to be seen. The zwetoock panted heavily as she took a look around, not recognizing the surroundings at all. She wasn't even sure if she was on Horva anymore. Everything had a softer and peaceful look to it, as opposed to the rugged terrain of her home planet. To the far north, she could see a huge stone castle perched on a cliff, overlooking a large field and town in the distance. But somehow, she had this nagging feeling that this was not the place Riley had intended to send her and her companions.

Speaking of which, they hadn't landed too far away from her and were just beginning to get to their feet.

“Holy shit, where the hell are we?!” Geoffrey shouted.

“Just be grateful you're not a permanent part of the landscape, Geoffrey!” Kautounie groaned while she checked on her sister, dismissing the spell she had prepared earlier.

Neo assured Geoffrey and Kautounie that she was okay. Then she felt all over her person and checked all of their packs.

“It really is gone. The Resurrection Scroll is gone!” Neo sighed heavily, “Riley plucked it right out of our hands. Here I was hoping this was all just a bad dream we were all having, a nightmare.”

“Hmph, dream or not, this is a nightmare,” Geoffrey sighed, “there can't possibly be anyone or anything good Riley would want to bring back from the dead.”

Kautounie cursed, both in her native and common tongue. She was angry at Riley, but more so angry at herself. How could they have been so stupid? She didn't know when, but Kautounie knew that they would pay heavily for their mistake. Oh well, there wasn't much they could do about it now.

“We may as well make the best of a bad situation. Perhaps we could get some help.” Geoffrey mentioned.

“Maybe that castle up ahead?” Neo suggested, finally beginning to calm down.

What was in the past was done, and if they were to bring Riley and her 'friends' down, they needed to regroup and come up with a plan. The trio picked up their scattered supplies and headed out. It was a strange, albeit interesting place. The sort of place they wouldn't mind taking a few adventures in. One thing was for sure, their next adventure was waiting for them much sooner then they thought, for they hadn't even walked half a mile before the familiar howl of the hell hounds rang through the night.

“Riley sent her hell hounds into the rift, it seems!” Kautounie growled, picking up the pace.

Racing across the open field, following the sounds of the howls, Kautounie and Neo picked up on what was unmistakeably a fight already in progress. The three readied their weapons and spells before cresting a small hill. Not to far below were the hell hounds rushing about in a frenzy, with a lone spherical masked swordsman taking down a good number of the beasts before being eventually being overpowered, and it only became worse from there. A small pink creature, similar but smaller then the swordsman, took a swing at the largest of the hell hounds. Another of the demons held a young girl of a species they were not familiar with to the ground.

“Cowards!” Kautounie hissed, preparing a spell as she watched the fight, “they would flee before us yet they attack wounded and cubs?”

Whoever these strange creatures were, they looked like they needed help, and fast. Kautounie, Geoffrey, and Neo approached the fight, standing on the edge of the battlefield. So many battles in one day, a hero's work was never done, nor would it ever be. But this was the life they chose, and they were going to enjoy it, together. The three of them nodded simultaneously, then, unnoticed by the fiends, Geoffrey took aim and fired into the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Kautounie, Neo, Geoffrey, Riley, and all OCs are © to me. 
> 
> Kirby, Meta Knight, and all related characters © Nintendo and HAL Laboratories.


	2. The Hounds of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight takes on an Alpha Hell Hound in single combat.

In You're Nightmares, the Hounds of Hell

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Attempts by Demons to Feed on Child Flesh.

It was a quiet and clear night in Dreamland. The moon and stars shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the grassy fields overlooked by Castle Dedede. At least it 'was' a quiet night up until a few moments ago. Watching the sky from her family's apartment at the castle, a young girl saw what looked like two rifts open in the sky and several black shapes fall to the ground. In the blink of an eye, they were gone, but her curiosity had already been sparked. Tightening her ponytail, Tiff, turned to her round pink friend perched on the stone wall beside her.

“Hey Kirby, are you up for a late night stroll?” she asked.

Smiling brightly, emphasizing his blushed red cheeks and bright blue eyes, Kirby jumped off his vantage point and followed Tiff's lead through her apartment. Thankfully the rest of her family was already asleep. The two friends crept through the maze-like castle halls, out into the courtyard, and finally outside the castle gates and down the winding dirt road to the field below.

After the defeat of Nightmare, things had calmed down considerably in Dreamland, until tonight, that was. There was a slight chill in the air and the night was becoming unusually quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.

“Those weird things we saw in the sky opened up around here.” Tiff mused, pointing up to the starlit sky.

Kirby looked up to where his friend was pointing.

“Poyo!” he said cheerfully, taking the lead.

Tiff sighed heavily. Even still, Kirby was just a child. He had learned much to be certain and had grown considerably over the years. Yet even through the hardships he and his companions endured, Kirby remained jovial and innocent as ever. The two of them walked further into the field, oblivious to the danger lurking near by.

*Somewhere nearby*

Under the cover of a tree, a dark and menacing presence loomed. Many of them, about fifteen in number. They resembled dobermans, but there was something... off about them. Their bodies looked unnaturally thin, almost emaciated. The red, soulless eyes that sank deep into their skulls glowed like embers in the night. A cloud of smog and smoke paired with the scent of brimstone hung heavy in the air around the dogs. There could be no mistaking these beasts. Hell hounds.

“I hate it when she uses teleportation!” one of the dogs complained, “she could have cast it a little lower to the ground!”

The largest of the hell hounds, around the size of a pony, growled dangerously at his subordinate, causing him to cower in fear, “Silence, Spitfire,” he growled in a raspy voice, the sort of voice one might obtain after smoking one to many cigarettes, “Riley has her reasons. We needed to hitch a ride with those Redsuns if we were going to end up in the right coordinates!”

“And what of those bastard pups, Alpha Balor? We were locked in battle not two minutes ago. Now, I don't even have so much as a whiff of them.” inquired the second largest hell hound, this one a female.

“With any luck, they were teleported into a brick wall,” Balor snorted, flicking his ear and curling his mouth into a snarl, “come on, we're in the right place. This is Dreamland, alright. There's no mistaking it. Now then, we've got a delivery to make.”

With that, Balor signaled the pack to move out, keeping to the shadows. It was a strange new world to be certain. He could only hope that those annoying pups wouldn't get in the way of her Ladyship's plans this time.

Finally after a short sprint, he saw what he was looking for. It was almost too good to be true. There it was, the pink puffball was out in the open, blissfully unaware of the danger lurking behind him. And he had brought along a snack with him too. How thoughtful. Sneering, Balor was thinking about all the praise he would receive from his mistress when he handed her the prey, and how sweet the flesh of his companion would taste.

“That?” asked the hound called Spitfire, “it doesn't look like a Star Warrior to me.”

Before Balor could tell his pack to keep their voices down, the little pink puffball turned in their direction, blinking at the hounds with bright, innocent blue eyes. The hell hounds gawked for a moment. This was the creature that defeated the Great Lord Nightmare?

Then the overpowering smell that accompanied the demons caught the attention of Tiff, who shifted to see what Kirby was staring at. She gasped, looking into several sets of red, unblinking, glowing eyes. Well, that answered that question. Taking a brave stance, she tried to hide her fear. She knew how to fight, Meta Knight had taught her a few things, and she remembered taking on a few of Nightmare's monsters a few years back. Granted, those were more like high school bullies, but still.

' _Demon beasts? Here? Now? But how?'_ Tiff didn't have much time to ponder these questions, as the pack was swiftly approaching. It wouldn't have been much use to run either, since these creatures already had Tiff and Kirby surrounded. On closer inspection, Tiff did notice that a few of the smaller canines sported minor injuries that looked recent. Perhaps they had already been in a fight already? Regardless, she was regretting going out to investigate, more so when the large Alpha approached.

“What do we have here?” Balor chuckled to himself, looking down on his prey.

The Alpha circled around the little Star Warrior and his female companion once. He had half expected his quarry to make a run for it or even fight back, but instead, the small pink creature stared at the pack of hell hounds before him.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, tilting his head.

“Matches the description to a T... round, pink, blushed cheeks, red feet, vacant expression, this is Kirby all right..” the beast barked.

“What do you want with Kirby!?” Tiff demanded, clenching her hands into fists.

Even though perfectly capable of defending himself, as he had done many times before, Tiff couldn't help but feel protective of Kirby. She was practically his big sister.

At the girl's outburst, the hounds began yipping and growling at each other, communicating among themselves. Balor grinned, (or was it a snarl?) showing his jagged and sharp teeth.

“I'm afraid that you're not going to live long enough to find out, my little morsel.”

Tiff grumbled in annoyance. One to many times had she been insulted in this manner.

“Careful, Balor, these little ones are much more dangerous then they look,” Glasya warned, “these are the two who brought about the end of Lord Nightmare, remember?”

“Glasya, my love, back to your position. I know what I'm doing.” Balor said confidently, a plume of smoke rising from his mouth.

With a snap of his jaws, he charged at Kirby. Quickly taking to his feet, the pink puffball rolled out of the way. For such a cute creature, he cast a pretty nasty glare to the Alpha, who had skidded to a halt, digging his long, curved claws into the ground, ripping away the grass.

“Why you little...” Balor growled, twisting around, “My lady said she only wanted you alive, she never said you had to be in one piece! Take him! Take them both!”

At his order the rest of the pack moved in. Glasya threw her head back and breathed a stream of flames at Kirby. The little warrior cried out in pain, but was able to get to his feet.

“Kirby!” Tiff called.

“I've got this!” Spitfire claimed, breathing a large ball of flames of his own.

“Kirby, suck it up!” Tiff commanded.

This time, Kirby was ready. At Tiff's order, he used his signature inhale ability. The hell hounds yelped and dug their claws into the ground to avoid being sucked up into the vortex along with the flames. When the attack was finished, Kirby now stood before them, flame rising from the crown he wore on his head.

“Poyo!!” Fire Kirby challenged, taking a fighting stance.

“Alright, Fire Kirby!” Tiff announced, feeling much more confident.

Balor barked to his subordinates. Two of the hell hounds rounded on Tiff, while the rest once again surrounded Fire Kirby. Unsure what to do, Tiff took a shot at the closest hound. If anyone has ever wondered if a girl could swing a mean right hook, the unlucky hell hound found out. He took the blow right in the muzzle and was sent reeling back. Dazed from the strike, he spat a few broken teeth onto the grass.

“I love it when they play hard to get.” the hell hound growled.

“Quit playing with your food, Lucifer!” snapped his pack mate.

Tiff heard him right. She had just been referred to as 'food'. Not tonight! She wasn't becoming dog chow without a fight.

Meanwhile, narrowly avoiding the fiery fur-coated razor blades, Fire Kirby leaped into the air and answered the raging inferno surrounding him with his own fiery breath. To his disappointment, the hell hounds shrugged off the attack like it was nothing. Tiff, seeing the failed attack, felt her heart sink.

“Nice try, kid. But we're through playing games with you.” Balor snapped.

Before he could react, Fire Kirby was attacked from behind by another hound. He cried in pain as he was pushed to the ground by an unrelenting paw and forced to give up his fire ability. Shaking, Kirby looked up to the monstrous alpha, who was illuminated by the light of the moon behind him. Molten magma dripped from Balor's jaw as he prepared his own breath weapon.

“Kirby, no!” Tiff cried, before being tackled to the ground.

She struggled against the weight of her assailant, only to be punished by a painful breath of heat from Lucifer's mouth.

Glasya and the others watched their leader with anticipation, unaware that someone else was about to crash their party. In the blink of an eye and a blur of gold and silver, Balor found himself on the ground, bleeding from a deep wound on his neck. The other hell hounds glared at the party crasher in stunned anger. A navy blue spherical warrior, very similar to Kirby, stood with his back to the beasts. He was clad in armor, long flowing cape, and holding a magnificent multi-pointed golden sword in his hand. He turned his masked face to the hell hounds, golden eyes narrowing.

“Poyo.” Kirby cheered, upon seeing his mentor.

“Meta Knight!” Tiff called, still fighting against Lucifer's hold.

Balor slowly rose to his shaky feet, dazed by the strike. “Well, well, well.... the Legendary Meta Knight. My Lady warned me about you. Still playing at being Kirby's shadow, are we?”

“That is none of your concern!” Meta Knight snapped, with a commanding voice.

He stepped forward, taking a defensive battle stance, “I suggest you let the children go.”

The hell hounds yelped and barked to each other in fear as they gazed upon the great warrior's sacred sword, Galaxia. Balor stood, unflinching before Meta Knight. Then, his mouth curled into a sickening smile, showing his jagged teeth. Balor began to laugh.

“No, no, my lady wouldn't like that. But perhaps you'd like to be their champion?” Balor snorted, flames flickering from his nostrils.

Meta Knight didn't move, even as the rest of the pack started to round on him. He couldn't help but be reminded of the terrible monster, Wolfwrath. However, something about these creatures told him that they were not leftovers from Nightmare Enterprises. They were far to sentient and intelligent. Suddenly, a sharp bark rang through the night. Confused at their alpha's orders, Balor's troops backed off.

“Meta Knight is mine! If any of you interfere, you'll answer to me! I haven't had good sport in some time.”

“Balor, no!” Glasya warned, “His blade is a demon killer!”

“That's what makes it sporting, my dear Glasya,” Balor pointed out, “as for you, Meta Knight, I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me, I'll have my pack let the little pups go and we'll leave you alone,”

“And if not?” inquired Meta Knight.

“Hehehe, well, I'm afraid you wont be alive to find out. You see, it would be quite a nice bonus if we were to drag your broken corpse back to my mistress!”

Accepting Balor's challenge, Meta Knight started forward. The demonic hound's pack stood off to the side, while Spitfire and Lucifer continued to hold Tiff and Kirby hostage. Meta Knight's golden eyes darted to the two young ones, then back to the Alpha.

“I'm going to have fun with this...” Balor grinned.

“Meta Knight, watch out!” Tiff warned.

Snarling, Balor charged forward, sending a fiery blast from his mouth. Meta Knight held his sword up and used it like a shield to absorb the flames and send them right back at the user. To his horror, the earlier wound he had inflicted upon Balor began to heal as it was licked by the fire.

“I expected better from you, come on!” taunted Balor.

Although angered, (more so at himself for such a mistake rather than Balor's taunt), Meta Knight kept his head cool and in the fight. With a grunt, he slashed the great hell hound across the shoulder as the two passed, exchanging strikes. Balor took a moment to lick his wound, then growled at the Star Warrior as he returned for another strike. The two were locked into a brutal fight of fire against steel, and both were evenly matched. All the while, howls of blood lust echoed through the sky.

“Let him taste the Fires of Hell!” Glasya shouted.

Meta Knight grunted in pain as the hell hound's sharp claws dug into an unarmored portion of his body and ripped through his flesh. Delighting in the feeling of the warrior's warm blood, Balor locked his powerful jaws around Meta Knight's right arm before tossing him aside. The old warrior quickly got back to his feet, though the intense burn of the Greater Hell Hound's bite began to spread throughout his body. Meta Knight took a quick glance to the horrific bite on his arm that was already beginning to fester.

“Feel that, old demon slayer? That's the gift of the Alpha Hell Hound. Excruciatingly painful venom. It starts with a fast spreading fever, followed by cold sweats and torturous pain. The feeble writhe and suffer for about fifteen minutes or so, but for someone like you, I'd give about half an hour... tops.” Balor explained, licking the blood off his chops with his blackened tongue.

“That's... what you say,” Meta Knight grunted, steeling his gaze and ignoring the pain.

He jumped right back into the fight, twisting in the air like a drill, Galaxia held out in front of him. His attack landed, taking Balor off guard. Balor snarled at the star warrior's defiance, the fur on the back of his neck bristling. The hole torn into his neck bled badly and left a horrible scar.

“I am going to enjoy watching you die!” Balor snapped, leaping forward, mouth wide open and glowing with the fires of Hell itself.

“Meta Knight!!” Tiff screamed in terror.

“Don't move!” Lucifer snarled into her ear.

Glasya took an anxious step forward, relishing the moment of the Alpha's victory. But at just the right moment, Meta Knight leaped into the air and swung his sword downward, creating a shimmering blade of light that sliced through the hell hound's flesh. Before he knew what had happened, Balor fell victim to Meta Knight's powerful sword beam. Already weakened from the previous strikes, Balor stumbled to the ground, unable to move.

“I-impossible....”

With a whimper, the Alpha hell hound fell limp before his body burst into flames, leaving nothing but a pile of ash and cinders in the grass.

Kirby and Tiff, taking advantage of the situation, wriggled out of their stunned captors' holds. They ran and hid behind Meta Knight, who faced the rest of the ravenous dogs.

Glasya and the others stood in stunned silence. Balor would have done well to listen to Riley's warning.

“My.... my husband....” Glasya howled.

“Leave these children alone. Go back where you came from, or feel the power of Galaxia!” Meta Knight warned, brandishing the great golden blade.

Glasya narrowed her eyes, and the air was filled with intense heat. Suddenly, the entire pack erupted into a blind rage. The remaining hounds charged both Star Warriors and Tiff, fangs bared, intent on tearing all of them to shreds.

“Kirby, Tiff, get out of here, quickly!” Meta Knight ordered.

“But Meta Knight-” Tiff started to argue.

“Go, NOW!!” Meta Knight shouted.

Not needing to be told again, Kirby and Tiff fled. After a short distance, they turned to see if Meta Knight was still following him. Tiff and Kirby could see flashes of fire and the light of Meta Knight's sword beam, however, as the scent of blood became heavier in the air, they could tell that this fight was no longer in Meta Knight's favor. Although told otherwise and frightened, Kirby rushed back towards the fight to the aid of his mentor.

“Wait, Kirby!” Tiff called, following after the pink puffball.

Meta Knight had successfully slain five more members of the rampaging pack before he had become overwhelmed by the remaining members and Balor's venom. He couldn't help but let a groan of discomfort escape as molten fangs sank deeply into his body from multiple places, pinning him to the ground, and knocking his sword from his hand. As the old warrior reached for Galaxia, a very angry Glasya swatted it away with her paw, though not before feeling it's sting.

“Kirby, Tiff, no!” Meta Knight shouted.

He could see the pink creature and the girl out the corner of his eye, rushing back into the battle. Kirby had his sights set on Galaxia, if he could just inhale it, then he and his mentor would have a fighting chance.

“Kirby, suck it up!” Tiff ordered, pointing to the golden blade that lay on the grass.

When he began his inhale, Spitfire grabbed Kirby by the scruff of the neck and began thrashing his head violently before throwing the little warrior to the ground. Dazed and bleeding, Kirby painfully opened his eyes, looking at Meta Knight.

The veteran warrior was lying in a pool of his own blood, quickly loosing strength. Despite this, he still continued to fight against the dogs holding him in place. Glasya stooped over him, letting her molten saliva drip on her badly mauled captive.

“You murdered my husband while I watched. Now the little ones can watch as we feed on your flesh, Star Warrior!” she roared.

In a desperate act, Kirby took a swing at Glasya with his small, rounded fist. Insulted by his defiance, the Alpha female snapped her jaws at Kirby, missing him by mere inches before joining the others as they tore into Meta Knight.

“Get away from them!” Tiff screamed, just as Lucifer grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground.

She struggled under the hound's weight, craning her neck just enough to see Kirby punching and kicking the demons in an attempt to protect his friends.

“Kabu, send-!” Tiff started, just before Lucifer covered her mouth with his paw, letting his iron-like claws bite into her skin.

“Not even he can help you now!” Lucifer snarled.

Suddenly, a piercing sound, like a loud 'BANG', caused the hell hounds to freeze. Lucifer yelped painfully as a speeding bullet ripped into his shoulder, forcing him off of Tiff and sending him a few feet back. He limped painfully, looking around in confusion. Then he saw them, standing not ten feet away.

“Glasya.... it's them!!” Lucifer barked in warning, “Redsuns!”

Three strangers, two female wolf-like creatures, and the other a teenage human male stood on the edge of the skirmish. Without much warning, the human raised the revolver he held at the ready and fired, clipping the Alpha female on the shoulder. Glasya growled in pain and stepped away from Kirby and Meta Knight. Another hell hound was greeted by a brightly colored arrow, fired from the smaller of the two canine biped's bow. Tiff's mouth opened a little as she gazed curiously at these newcomers.

“Nice shooting, Neo.” said the human, motioning to the smaller of his two companions.

“Likewise, Geoffrey.” Neo complimented, knocking another arrow in her bow and pulling back the string.

“Did you miss us?” asked the taller of the two females, her question directed at Glasya,“hmph, guess not.”

“Enough talk, finish the bitch, Kautounie.” Geoffrey grumbled.

With a flourish, the canine biped named 'Kautounie', spoke in some strange, possibly made up language, summoning a crackling lightning bolt from her hand. Glasya howled in agony as she was sent tumbling across the grass by the force of the spell. To add to her humiliation, she was also Neo's next pin cushion. In a fiery rage, the female hell hound tore the arrow from her body, snapping the shaft in two.

“Poyo?” Kirby muttered, still standing guard over Meta Knight.

Kautounie charged up another bolt, aiming for Spitfire and another of the hell hounds. Thinking quickly, Tiff gave Kirby the command,

“You know what to do, Kirby!” she called.

Filled with new confidence, Kirby began his inhale, aiming it at Kautounie's summoned lightning.

“What the? No, wait... don't....!” Neo warned, fearful that the small, pink puffball would be vaporized by her sister's lightning spell.

The three newcomers watched as Kirby's appearance shifted after absorbing the spell. He was now green in color, and a crown of crackling spikes adorned his head. The gem in the center of his crown was a deep, fierce blue.

“Go get them, Spark Kirby....” Tiff shouted.

“Well there's something you don't see everyday.” Geoffrey started, nonchalantly.

“Geoffrey, why not start pumping these damn dogs full of led?” Kautounie suggested through gritted teeth.

Taking his sister's suggestion to heart, the human took aim at the hell hounds and fired, leaving them momentarily stunned for Spark Kirby to nail them with lightning bolts of his own. The three of them joined their new found allies in the fray, weapons and spells blazing. In an artful display, Neo swung her bow and knocked one of the hell hounds aside, following up with a brilliant green flash of light. Dazed, the hell hound couldn't escape as Kautounie ripped the creature's throat out with her bare hands.

“Sundar, defend us in battle!” she howled, raising her blood-stained hands into the air.

Even with the mysterious strangers' help, Tiff knew there was one more thing that could turn the tide of the battle further in Spark Kirby's favor.

“Kabu, send the Warp Star!”

“Waarrrrp Starrrr!” echoed the stone tiki's deep voice as he opened his mouth to release Kirby's most valuable weapon.

Geoffrey was momentarily distracted during the fight from the loud, booming voice.

“What the fu-?” he started, looking around for where the strange voice had come from, before being tackled to the ground by two hell hounds.

Cursing audibly, the human pistol whipped one of the dogs away, though not before the scorching breath of the other licked against his leather coat and skin painfully.

“Geoffrey!” Kautounie shouted, pushing her way through the ravenous dogs.

However she quickly saw that she didn't need to. As soon as the Warp Star was close enough, Spark Kirby jumped on, riding it like a surfboard through the air. With an angry 'poyo!' (which sounded pretty threatening from the little guy), he bowled the hell hound off of Geoffrey by ramming the Warp Star into the beast, finishing it off with a large and rather fierce bolt of lightning.

“Thanks.” Geoffrey panted, somewhat winded, giving the little puffball a quick salute before getting back to his feet and drawing another gun from his under his coat.

Narrowly avoiding the barrage of spells, lightning bolts, and bullets, Glasya slowly began to back out of the battle, though not before meeting some resistance. Unseen in the darkness, Meta Knight had managed to crawl on the ground to his sword, and held it in his hand with a death grip. Before Glasya knew what hit her, the tip of Galaxia tore across her face, leaving a huge, ugly scar from the base of her neck to the tip of her left ear. She reeled back, rubbing her face with her front paws blindly, only to discover that her left eye was now completely useless. It had gone from bright red to sickly milk white in a matter of seconds.

“You bastard!” Glasya cursed, the back of her mouth glowing with furious embers.

She was interrupted in the middle of her strike as Spark Kirby steered the Warp Star into her, knocking her to the ground and sending her rolling down the hill.

“Poyo!” he shouted, angrily.

If looks could have killed, Glasya would have been dead ten times over.

Shakily getting to her feet, Glasya barked orders to her remaining troops, only to loose one to a brightly colored arrow, courtesy of Neo's well aimed strike with her bow, and another to Spark Kirby and Kautounie. Rounding off the battle, Geoffrey put two bullets into the hell hound preparing to take Meta Knight from behind. Twisting around, Meta Knight decapitated the beast, leaving it's body to incinerate on the ground. Now outnumbered and badly injured, Glasya called out to her two remaining pack members.

“Spitfire, Lucifer, fall back to me!!” Glasya commanded.

Glasya and her hell hounds fled as fast as their wounded legs would carry them. Had their doberman bodies had more than stubs for tails, they would have been between their legs. The three mysterious travelers gave momentary chase, just to the edge of the battle field. Both Neo and Kautounie summoned their spells, Kautounie a jet of scalding water and Neo, a lightning bolt. Geoffrey pulled the trigger of his pistol after the fleeing demons until it clicked, signaling it was out of ammunition.

“Damn.” he grunted.

Kautounie shouted something in a series of yips and barks then flashed a very rude hand gesture into the air.

“It's no good sis, they don't have eyes in the backs of their heads.” Neo pointed out.

“Well Neo, it makes me feel better,” the elder Zwetoock growled, taking a moment to lick the blood coating her hand, “and to think, I didn't even need to use Matilda.”

“This is bad. If Riley's hell hounds are here, then that means that she must have followed us,” Geoffrey said, “wherever here is...”

The three of them turned around to survey the battle field. There wasn't much, save for the charred patches of grass, signaling where a hell hound had been slaughtered. Their new found round little buddy had dropped his Spark form and the Warp Star returned to Kabu now that the fight was over. He gazed at the newcomers with curious eyes, holding one of his injuries with his small hands.

“Oh, poor little guy. He's hurt.” Neo gasped, her expression saddened as she rushed to Kirby's aid.

“Wait Neo, you don't know if that thing could be dangerous! We just saw him eat Kautounie's lightning bolt!” Geoffrey warned.

“Yeah, and thanks to that, he sent a Greater Hell Hound and what's left of her hunting party packing. Not to mention he saved your tail.” Kautounie pointed out.

Neo ignored her brother and sister, focusing instead on the wounded Star Warrior. She knelt in front of Kirby, smiling. Setting her bow on the ground beside her, she held out an empty hand to the little warrior. Upon seeing the curved claws on Neo's paw-like hand, Kirby shied away fearfully.

“It's okay, little one, I only want to help you,” Neo said, in a reassuring voice.

She gently rubbed her hand across Kirby's head, and a majority of his burns and injuries faded away like they never happened. Feeling much better, Kirby smiled brightly in thanks to the young magician.

Kautounie growled loudly when she heard movement in the dark. Whipping around, she grabbed the shotgun from the sheath on her back. Tiff couldn't help but let out a startled scream. First the demon beasts, now finding herself in the cross hairs of the exotic and deadly looking weapon.

“Easy, girl!” Geoffrey shouted.

“Just a cub....” Kautounie stated, twitching her bushy tail and lowering her weapon.

Tiff slowly felt her heart rate return to normal once the canine put her shotgun back into it's sheath.

“What was that for?!” she demanded.

“My apologizes, young cub. Those hell hounds could still be skulking around. Devilishly sneaky, those monsters,” Kautounie warned, “what were you two doing out here all alone?”

Still shaking a little, Tiff spoke, “Well... my name's Tiff, and Kirby and I were investigating -” she cut herself off and dashed around Kautounie at the sight of Kirby.

“Kirby, I'm glad that you're okay!” Tiff exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

She was startled by a light tap on her shoulder, then she realized that the scrapes and burns she had gotten during the fight vanished. Without another word, Neo simply stood up, and gave Geoffrey and Kautounie the same treatment.

“Kirby... that name sounds familiar...” Kautounie mused.

Of course! Back on Horva, news had reached their distant planet of Nightmare's demise, and the little Star Warrior that destroyed him.

Well, at least one of their worries had been lifted. They knew where they were now... sort of. The two girls especially were quite pleased to meet such a distinguished warrior, even if he was more or less a child.

“Hey, did anyone see where the other guy went?” Geoffrey asked, taking a quick glance around.

Gasping, Tiff knew that the only other one missing was Meta Knight. Kautounie's nose quickly caught the scent of the older Star Warrior's blood trail, leading to where he lay in a heap on the grass, Galaxia still in his gloved hand.

When she saw the downed warrior, Neo couldn't help but think that she'd seen him before, or at least heard about him. If she wasn't mistaken, this was none other than Sir Meta Knight. Kautounie was quick to notice this as well. Their mother had told the two of them stories about a masked warrior that had assisted the pack in battle during the wars when Nightmare's forces ran rampant across the universe.

“Oh no, he's hurt really badly.” Neo gasped, rushing to Meta Knight and kneeling beside him to get a better look at his injuries.

Feeling something grabbing him in the dark, Meta Knight rolled onto his back and blindly swung his sword, unknowingly attacking the very person who was trying to help him. Tiff was quick to grab the warrior's wrist and explain to him what was going on. With a pained groan, Meta Knight loosened the grip on Galaxia, which Kirby took from his hand. He tried to get up, but Neo gently pushed the blue warrior back down.

“Sssh, don't get up, you've been badly injured.”

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, worriedly glancing to Meta Knight.

His breathing was heavy and forced, and his wounds were many and bleeding profusely. He shivered violently from a raging fever and was covered in cold sweat. The once sleek and handsome armor and cape he wore were now torn and mangled.

“Allow me.” said Neo, seeing the worry on Tiff's face.

Neo waved her paw-like hands in a strange gesture, and touched the worst of Meta Knight's wounds. A soft, blue light emitted from the young cub's hand. At first, the wound appeared to have healed and closed. But to Neo's horror, the injury reformed, looking worse then it had before.

“Shit!” the pup cursed, before she could stop herself.

She briefly glanced to Tiff, who had a shocked look on her face after hearing such a word.

“What's wrong?” Tiff asked, regaining her composure.

“He's been bitten by a Greater Hell Hound. The toxin they leave within wounds is like a parasite, and it's resilient to healing spells,” Neo explained, “how long ago was he bitten?”

Tiff nervously scratched her head in thought. Perhaps ten minutes ago, maybe fifteen.

“And he's still alive...” Neo gasped, with both admiration and terror.

“Quick Neo, you know what to do. Expel it.” Geoffrey said, as he and Kautounie took defensive stances, weapons at the ready.

“It's too risky, I can't do it out here in the open. Those hell hounds could come back, and in greater numbers! I need to get him somewhere I can perform the proper surgery, NOW!” Neo barked, with great urgency.

Thinking quickly, for the sake of her friends, Tiff pointed to the castle, which wasn't too far of a walk from where they stood. And with the way things looked, it didn't seem like they had much options open to them. Neo and Tiff worked together to bandage Meta Knight's wounds with what first aid supplies the healer had on hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding and risk of further infection. Once the two girls were finished with the field patch, they wrapped up Meta Knight in his cape to help keep him warm. Neo made another gesture with her hands, speaking in a low mumble. By the looks of things, she was praying.

Thanking them for their efforts, Meta Knight forced himself to his feet, only to collapse. Every time the girls or Kirby tried to help him, the stubborn warrior refused.

Fearing that he would only hurt himself further, Geoffrey holstered his gun and took off his long leather coat. He crept behind Meta Knight, silently, and wrapped it around the Star Warrior before carefully picking him up. Meta Knight was surprisingly light, considering he was wearing steel armor. However, no good deed goes unpunished, and the warrior's eyes turned to an angry red.

“No... put me... down.... I can walk... on my.... own.” Meta Knight protested, in between shallow breaths as he shifted in an attempt to get out of Geoffrey's grip.

As a result of Meta Knight's protest, Geoffrey only tightened his grip until the star warrior felt as though he were in a straitjacket.

“Shush. You can hardly stand. And you don't exactly have much of a say in this matter.” Neo said, quite firmly for a cub of her age, “frankly I'm surprised you're still alive.”

Too weak to resist any longer, Meta Knight swallowed his pride and allowed himself to be carried by the human after all. Tiff gently scooped Kirby and Galaxia up and followed after the newcomers. Neo, armed with her bow, and Kautounie with Matilda, walked on either side of Geoffrey, acting as his guards in case the demons dared to return.

“Look, I'm grateful for what you did back there, but who exactly are you guys?” Tiff asked, struggling to keep up with the pace set by the three.

“It's quite a delightful tale and I'd love to chat, but if we don't get your friend the proper medical treatment and fast, he's going to bleed out in my arms,” Geoffrey spouted, urgently, “unless the poison gets to him first.”

As the small group raced towards the castle, Geoffrey could feel Meta Knight growing weaker. Kirby let out a soft whimper at the sight of his friend and trainer and looked up to Tiff.

“Oh Meta Knight...” Tiff sighed, softly.

Placing the fate of her friend in the hands of complete strangers was something Tiff didn't feel comfortable with. There was no way she was letting them out of her sight. But they had appeared in the nick of time to chase those demon beasts away. Could they be trusted? That was something only time could tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, my first actual chapter of this little train wreck of mine. First I shall say that this was really a lot of fun to work on, although I had a lot of trouble coming up with a premise. Why is Riley so desperate to take Kirby alive? Guess what, I ain't tellin'!  
> I think most of all, I loved writing the fight between Meta Knight and Balor.
> 
> And yes, the named Hell Hounds were named what I named them for "those" reasons. Spitfire, because it sounds cool, Balor, a real nasty sort of demon from the underdark, Glasya, the devil princess, and Lucifer... well, does that name really need explaining? 
> 
> The hell hounds are defeated, but a whole new battle has begun, a fight to save Meta Knight's life.
> 
> Just for a quick reference, since this site doesn't really have a place for character references (However it can be found on my DeviantArt, thesilverhyena), at this point in time, Geoffrey is 16, Kautounie is 13, and Neo is 8 (yet highly mature for her age). Much, much more to come.
> 
> Now might also be a good time to mention that I have since renamed my Zwetoocks, they're now called Konderi, however I don't feel like trying to edit 50+ chapters that I wrote anywhere from 3-8 years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kautounie, Neo, Geoffrey, Riley, and all OCs are © to me. 
> 
> Kirby, Meta Knight, and all related characters © Nintendo and HAL Laboratories.


	3. Trouble is Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley arrives in Dreamland.
> 
> Meta Knight recovers from the Alpha Hell Hound venom.

In You're Nightmares, Trouble is Brewing

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Severe Cruelty to Demons.

'It's been two days since our accidental arrival in Dreamland and we had our encounter with the hell hounds. It was a bloody battle to be certain, bloodier for some more than others. Thankfully, with the help Tiff and some of the other delightful characters we've met in this new world, Sir Meta Knight is on the mend. He has responded well to treatment, perhaps a little too well if that's possible. He may be a noble and fantastic warrior but he's a horrible patient to look after.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

'You know, I actually have to thank Riley for teleporting us off our home rock. Had she not, I would never have met such distinguished and spectacular warriors. I must say, Kirby is the cutest thing I've seen in my life, well, besides my dear, sweet sister, that is. He's not like any great fighter I ever would have imagined, he's actually quite plush and cuddly, still only a cub. It's quite amusing to see Geoffrey and Kirby together. The poor rogue is scared of the little puff, and with good reason, I suppose.'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'Hey, I am NOT scared of Kirby! A little cautious, perhaps...'

The Denial of Geoffrey Redsun

'So far those wayward travelers from Horva have provided a welcome distraction. Kirby's warmed up to them already, and even I can't help but find their dysfunctional family style of handling matters amusing. But I'm worried about this 'Riley' person they keep on mentioning. She can't possibly be up to anything good, especially is she's sending demon beasts to run amok over Dreamland. Thankfully, there's been no sign of the fiends, but I'm not counting on the peace and quiet for long. Surprisingly King Dedede has been very lenient with the three of them staying here in his castle, although it might have something to do with the human, Geoffrey, handing the greedy king quite a hefty sum of money. I don't entirely trust that one, he's shady and always up to something. In a way, he sort of reminds me a little of Meta Knight.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'I knew this day would come, sooner or later. One nightmare ends, another begins. While resting, I overheard my healer, Neo, speaking with Geoffrey and Kautounie about a powerful scroll containing ancient magic that had been taken from them by this Riley Prescott, the sorceress they claim sent the hell hounds after them. That, and I remember distinctly hearing the one called Balor say that they wanted Kirby alive. Why, I do not know... but I intend to find out.”

The Thoughts of Meta Knight

*Abandoned Warehouse, West Cappy Town*

Cappies. Such simple minded folk, almost as bad as waddle dees. At least according to Riley. Since the attack on the town that had been ordered by Nightmare a few years back, the townspeople had rebuilt their homes and businesses, although a few abandoned, worn buildings still stood. This was a good thing. People tended to steer clear of these creepy places, save for the occasional child sent out on a dare.

Riley had already set herself up comfortably in her new abode. All the junk and burned rubble had been shoved into a corner, out of the way. Many of the windows were broken and there was no working electricity, but it was big and spacious, exactly what Riley needed. There was a bedroll spread out on the floor and an overturned crate set up as a desk, which Riley hadn't left since she had arrived at her hideout. She snarled with annoyance, tearing a now useless page out of her spell book. So far every attempt to copy the Resurrection Spell had been a failure.

_'Come on, sissy, you've been at it for two days straight, let one of us take over'_ Fey whined, her voice tinged with boredom. 

“No!” Riley growled, whipping her head to the side, as if she were speaking to someone beside her.

The witch sighed heavily, fingering the ballpoint pen in her hand and glancing up to the burned roof of her lair.

“They really knew what they were doing when they made this scroll. It cannot be copied successfully, so I've got one shot at this.”

_'You mean “we” have one shot at this.”_ Weston corrected.

Sighing, Riley acknowledged her brother. She then looked to the doors of the crude hideout. It finally dawned on her. Two days, and Balor and his pack still had not returned.

_'Capturing and Imprisoning the Star Warrior is far too risky. Let me out, Riley. I'll kill Kirby myself and we'll be done with it!”_ Growled Weston, angrily.

Giggling softly, Riley explained, “Dear brother, for all your brawn you haven't much brain. It was in little Kirby's dreams Lord Nightmare was slain. Only from his dreams, can I raise Lord Nightmare from death.”

The demoness jumped and grabbed her staff when she heard a sharp noise from the outside. Hastily, she snatched up the Resurrection Scroll and safely stored it away. If it was those cappy kids pulling their stupid jokes again, she'd be certain to give them a fright they would never forget.

_'If you get tired, you know where to find us, sissy,'_ Fey laughed in the back of Riley's mind.

To the mage's relief, Glasya, Spitfire, and Lucifer gracefully leaped through the broken window on the north side of the building. At first she was pleased to see her hell hounds, but her happiness quickly turned to bitter anger. Balor was no where to be seen, nor was the rest of the pack. Then she saw the wounds plaguing her beasts, by far the worst one being the scar Glasya bore and her blinded eye.

“Alpha Glasya, report! Where's Balor? And what of our little pink friend?” Riley demanded.

“There were... complications, my lady. Balor... has been slaughtered.” Glasya whimpered, hanging her head in shame.

Now Riley was outraged. Her most prized demon, was gone.

“It was those bastard Redsuns, wasn't it?”

“No, but they played a part. It was Meta Knight, my lady.”

At the sound of the name, Riley froze.

“What?” she hissed.

“We had Kirby in our grasp, then he showed up. That accursed Star Warrior damn near killed a third of the pack by himself, the only reason he didn't kill more was because Balor's poison finally began to take effect. Then the Redsuns showed up.” Glasya explained.

At Riley's hard gaze, Spitfire and Lucifer cowered in fear. Glasya continued with the rest of that night's happenings, ending with the retreat she and the remainder of the pack had to take.

“Meta Knight took both my husband and my eye, your ladyship. But, if I may be so bold... you have something that... can bring Balor back,” Glasya said, taking a nervous step forward, “he was always faithful to you, even before you bound him.”

A cruel smile spread across Riley's lips. Indeed, Glasya was far to bold.

“Ha! Do you honestly think I'd waste this spell on a minor demon lord? No, Glasya, this spell can be used only once. We cannot alter the plans! Resurrection is only to be used on the Great Lord Nightmare. I'll just summon more demon beasts for you to command. End of discussion!” she snapped, whipping around.

Glasya growled dangerously. Her good eye flashed angrily, then she charged forward, jaws wide open, hoping to catch Riley off guard. The witch twisted around, giving the greater hell hound a mouth full of wrought iron staff, knocking the beast to the ground. When Glasya tried to get up, she found herself unable to, as the once invisible and ethereal chains began to reform on her body, weighing her down, choking her. Riley stooped over the writhing creature and pointed her staff downward.

“You forget Glasya, you are mine! As long as you are mine, you're kind belongs to me as well. Now then, I am willing to promote you to the status of Pack Alpha now that Balor is dead. Can you handle the responsibility? I currently have the means to conjure Wolfwrath. Would you like him to take command instead?!” Riley snarled, tightening the ethereal chains around Glasya.

When she could take no more, Glasya gave in and her bonds let up, becoming weightless and invisible once again.

“Let that be a reminder to you all!” Riley warned, eyeing Lucifer and Spitfire with contempt.

The hell hounds hastily bowed to their mistress, terrified of what she'd do next if they didn't.

“What orders, my lady?” Glasya gasped, finally regaining her breath.

“We stick to the plan. We take Kirby alive, alive and unspoilt. As for the others, do with them as you please.” Riley stated.

First things first, Riley knew she was going to need more troops. Unfortunately, with all those nosy cappies sniffing about, summoning them was going to be tricky. She'd have to set up some protection to keep unwanted eyes from prying. A storm was coming, and when it struck, all of Dreamland would feel it's wrath.

*Castle Dedede, Improvised Infirmary*

It was late in the afternoon when Tiff entered Meta Knight's improvised recovery room, Kirby at her heels, only to find the blue puffball out of bed, donning the last of his armor. Silently, he turned his golden gaze to the pair. Meta Knight looked considerably healthier, thanks to Tiff's and Neo's healing skills. The only injury that was still bandaged was where Balor had bit him. Neo was standing by his side, giving Tiff a shrug when she walked in. A promise was a promise, and it was clear to the both of them that Meta Knight would not tolerate staying still any longer.

“You are both admirable healers, but I must continue Kirby's training,” Meta Knight exclaimed, turning on his heel and heading out the door.

He beckoned for his apprentice to follow. After a quick glance to Tiff, Kirby bounded after Meta Knight in a quick trot. Neo sighed heavily as she left the room and closed the door behind her to join Tiff.

“By the will of Sundar, that guy's a stubborn old goat.” Neo grumbled, crossing her arms.

Tiff just giggled at Neo's statement. She may not have used those exact words, but it still got the basic point across.

“You learn to live with it,” Tiff sighed, in the sort of way that told Neo she has had to put up with it for a while now.

The two girls followed after the two star warriors, presumably because they had nothing better to do at the time. They walked in silence through the maze-like corridors, finally making it out to the castle courtyard. It was a gorgeous day. The soft rays of sunlight emphasized the pastel landscaping of Dreamland, nearly making the beauty of the surrounding area shimmer.

Castle Dedede's courtyard was quite large, with a beautiful garden and magnificent fountain in the center. Though it appeared that Meta Knight wasn't the only one with intent to train. Already Kautounie and Geoffrey were sparring with each other, (or playing very roughly, one cannot be certain).

Both sorceress and rogue stopped their play fight to greet Meta Knight and Kirby.

“Nice to see you doing so well, Sir Meta Knight.” Kautounie greeted, flexing her sharp claws, “and you too, Kirby.”

Geoffrey simply nodded in agreement with Kautounie, then backed away as Kirby approached. The little pink puffball was more curious then anything else. His bright, innocent eyes sparkled as he looked up to the human.

“Poyo!” he said happily, in his own unique greeting.

“Ummm, yeah, poyo to you too...” Geoffrey muttered.

This of course, did not go unnoticed by Meta Knight or the girls, the later of which were giggling.

“Still nervous around pink puffballs, are we?” Neo inquired.

“Relax Geoffrey, Kirby's still just a baby.” Tiff said, gently patting Kirby on the back.

Geoffrey couldn't believe his ears. A baby? Honestly?

“Yeah, so what you're telling me that they can kick your ass when they're infants, and then that's what he's going to be when he grows up?” he asked, gesturing towards Meta Knight.

Tiff just shrugged and nodded. It may not have been exactly right, but it was close enough.

Neo and Kautounie pulled Geoffrey away to the sidelines, as they had already interrupted Meta Knight and his student long enough, and the older warrior's patience was wearing thin. Tiff stayed closer to the two of them. Meta Knight's training methods were often harsh and unforgiving, but arguably effective.

He threw Kirby a sword, which stuck into the ground in front of the little pink puff's feet before drawing Galaxia.

“You should know what to do, Kirby. Fight me!” Meta Knight challenged.

Kirby took the sword and yanked it out of the ground. He was unstable in his first few steps, but quickly regained his balance. For the last few months, Meta Knight had not been allowing Kirby to use his inhale and copy abilities during training. Instead, he focused on building up the smaller warrior's stamina and strength. The smaller puffball had improved greatly, but the encounter with the hell hounds proved Kirby still had much to learn.

Being the chivalrous type, Meta Knight let Kirby have the first attack, which he easily dodged. Every time his apprentice took a swing, Meta Knight blocked or dodged the blow.

“He's attacking to much in the same pattern, he's got to mix things up, make the opponent think to hard,” Geoffrey commented, “then again, I simply prefer using a gun or a knife in the back.” he added, more so to himself.

Whether he heard and understood Geoffrey's comment or not, Kirby began mixing up his strikes, trying to take Meta Knight off guard. It was like watching a dance of some sort. The two were locked in combat until a forceful strike from Meta Knight sent a rather exhausted Kirby flying backwards. The little warrior recovered, but he was panting heavily.

“You have the right idea, little one. You just need better execution. Now then, again!” Meta Knight ordered, slashing the air with his blade.

Although tired and battered, Kirby did as his mentor commanded and came at him for round two. The two clashed swords once again, this time in a much faster flurry of attacks and dodges.

“He's training him too hard again.” Tiff sighed, watching as Kirby was flung across the grass.

“No, I see what's he is doing,” said Kautounie softly, from behind Tiff.

Startled, Tiff looked over her shoulder to the older of the two sisters.

“Meta Knight is pushing Kirby to build up his strength. When you're on the battlefield, the enemy cares not if you're tired or have no weapon. They will simply kill you and be done with it. Meta Knight is grooming Kirby to be the best warrior he can possibly be.”

“Funny, Meta Knight himself, Sword, and Blade have all told me the same thing. I guess I just feel so protective of Kirby I don't really want to believe it.” Tiff admitted, as Kautounie sat down beside her.

“No one likes to see loved ones in pain. I felt the same way when Neo was being trained for battle. My kind train in much the same way, although for the first year or so, material weapons are forbidden and we must use only the weapons the Great Dragon provided us with.” Kautounie explained.

At Tiff's questioning look, Kautounie showed the curved, wicked looking claws on her paws and bore her sharp canine fangs.

“Just watch, Tiff. Kirby's a tough little guy, and he's got spirit. It may not seem like it from here, but I can tell that Meta Knight adores Kirby dearly, and he pushes him so hard because he loves him.”

Tiff remained silent, although Kautounie's words still ran through her head, as she turned back to watch the training battle.

Meta Knight and Kirby stared each other down, and both were breathing heavily. The latter of the two had several small cuts over his round pink body. Determined, the smaller warrior dashed for his mentor once again, only to be sent tumbling across the turf.

“Stop trying to hit me, and hit me!” Meta Knight growled, whipping around in a flourish.

Kirby's eyes shone with new determination. If that's the way he wanted it... fine. In a surge of speed, Kirby sprang from the ground with a mighty battle cry. He collided into Meta Knight and sent both of them rolling across the ground. At first, the old veteran didn't notice, then he looked down to his right arm. The bandage that had still been wrapped around it was on the grass beside him, and there was a clean cut from where Kirby had struck. Kirby looked a little uneasy. Technically his mentor was still recovering from Balor's bite. Meta Knight got to his feet and approached his student, his yellow gaze boring into the smaller warrior.

“Well done, little one.” Meta Knight said to Kirby, after an uncomfortable silence.

“Told ya,” Kautounie muttered to Tiff, patting the girl on the shoulder.

While the two warriors took a breather from their training fight, Neo and Tiff saw to their injuries. Neo couldn't help but be a little irritated. She had just finished patching Meta Knight back up.

“It is fine, Neo. I wanted him to strike me with all his power. Kirby needed to attack my weak spot, and he did.” Meta Knight explained, trying to calm the irritated healer down.

After the break, Kirby and Meta Knight began sparring, this time without weapons. For these training exorcises, Tiff had actually joined in. Whether to watch over Kirby since things got a bit rough during the last training battle or to better her own fighting skills, she wasn't telling.

Unable to sit still any longer, Kautounie and Geoffrey picked up where they left off on their own match. (Eh, play fight?) When things began to get too rough, Neo would heal the combatants before sending them back into the fray. The training continued until it was nearly sunset. Kirby and Tiff looked exhausted, but Meta Knight seemed just fine and ready for more.

“You have done well, that is all for today.” Meta Knight said flatly, before walking away towards the castle.

It was almost as though after the first couple of steps, he just vanished. While Neo and Kautounie did a quick search, Tiff and Kirby took it all in stride. The old warrior was notorious for disappearing and reappearing in the oddest places.

“That guy is beginning to scare me. He's sneakier then I am!” Geoffrey commented.

“That's Meta Knight for you,” Tiff sighed, smirking up at the rogue.

The small group remained in the courtyard a short while longer, although only Tiff and Geoffrey seemed to notice that they were being watched. Keeping an eye on the new tenets from a few floors up was none other then King Dedede and his slippery purple snail-like adviser, Escargoon.

*A few floors up, overlooking the Courtyard*

“Sire, why are you letting those three brats run amok in your castle? They could be dangerous, especially since they spend most of their time hanging around with Kirby, Meta Knight, and Tiff.” Escargoon inquired, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the three newcomers with suspicion.

“Them brats paid me a mighty fine hunk of cash to let them stay here. Besides, I think I might like to hire them and keep them on, particularly the zwetorks or whatever it is they is called.” King Dedede bragged.

Sighing heavily, Escargoon asked, “did you ever wonder where they got the money in the first place, your highness? “

King Dedede froze in his train of thought. Whether it was Escargoon's question or the thinking that made him freeze, no one could say. But the answer was indeed, 'no'. The thought never once entered his head.

“Well, ahem, we'll jus' have to keep an eye on them, and by we, I mean you!”

Escargoon let a startled gasp escape his mouth. He considered arguing, but usually all that got him was a powerful strike from the king's mallet over his head. Great, now he had to spy on a gun nut and two sorceresses. What could possibly go wrong?

*Later that Evening in the Dining Hall*

During dinner, (or lack thereof once Kirby had decided to use his inhale after being unable to reach the dinner rolls), Geoffrey found himself wondering where Kirby put everything he ate, considering his small size. Tiff on the other hand, grumbled with annoyance.

“I thought you would have learned table manners by now, Kirby! Tiff scolded.

While Tiff trailed off into an annoyed tirade, Kautounie's ears perked at the sound of scuttling feet. She left her seat, crouched to the ground, then sprang forward into a pounce towards the noise. It wasn't until she stood back up that everyone could clearly see the rat tail sticking out of her mouth before gulping it down.

“What?” she asked, realizing all eyes were on her.

“You were saying about Kirby's table manners?” Geoffrey asked, turning to Tiff with a raised eyebrow.

After dinner, (and a show), Geoffrey left to one of the castle's many balconies overlooking the courtyard. He perched on the stone ledge, in much the same fashion that Meta Knight would. There was a cold breeze hanging in the air and clouds were slowly covering up the stars in the horizon. Down below he could see Sword and Blade, roughhousing in the grass, in a similar way he and Kautounie would play. It was then that Geoffrey realized he was not alone.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked softly, nearly causing the rogue to loose his balance.

A small chunk of the old stone crumbled from beneath the teenager's feet. He quickly regained his footing and felt his heart rate return to normal.

“Geez, you scare me to death....” Geoffrey groaned, glancing to the pink puffball.

He and Kirby stared at each other for a while before Kirby's liquid eyes and innocent smile finally won him over. The rogue gave in and invited Kirby to take a seat beside him. Kirby was more then happy to oblige. They stayed in silence for a while, looking up to the sky.

“It's probably silly of me to be so nervous around you, considering we're on the same side and all,” the rogue muttered, breaking the silence.

Kirby simply blinked at Geoffrey and nodded his head.

“You know you're a very good listener. Just don't let anyone, especially Tiff and the ladies, know I actually admitted I was nervous around you. Then again, you are a warrior of very few words.”

He reached out and scratched Kirby behind the shoulders, where he enjoyed it the most. The little puffball closed his eyes and leaned into Geoffrey's hand. Meanwhile, the rogue could sense that another pair of eyes were on them. It wasn't Meta Knight. Nope, you didn't see him until he wanted you too. That only left one other possible explanation.

“Escargoon. You're too close and breathing too heavily! Try backing up a few paces and hold your breath if you have to!” Geoffrey called out, still not taking his gaze off the sky.

The purple snail-like being balked as he came out of his hiding place from behind some furniture in the room leading out to the balcony occupied by Kirby and Geoffrey. He looked a bit shaken. How exactly did Geoffrey know where he was?

“Look, I save my bullets and blades for monsters, there's no reason for you to spy on myself or the ladies.” Geoffrey sighed, “Besides, I paid that royal pai – uh - I mean majesty, everything's cool.”

“I don't exactly know what you three loonies are all about, but I can tell when someone's up to no good! I know, considering I do it a lot myself!” Escargoon ranted, before covering his mouth before he let anything else slip.

Geoffrey continued scratching Kirby's back, a smile on his face as he looked down at the royal advisor.

“Trust me, it's not us you need to worry about...” he said, dropping his smile as the storm clouds grew darker as they came closer, “Riley is planning her next move... I can feel it, and pretty soon, we all will.”

He looked up to one of the castle's many towers and could vaguely see Meta Knight perched at the very top, cape wrapped tightly around him. Great minds really do think alike.

*Back inside the castle, Redsun's room*

Kautounie and Neo didn't mind the sparse room that they had rented. Heck, just having a bed was a luxury, considering where they had been before being transported to Pop Star. As long as there was a warm fire to curl up beside, the girls were happy. All their backpacks and gear were placed by each of the three beds accordingly, and their favorite weapons were where they could easily be reached. Tiff was with them as well, taking a keen interest in Neo's spell book.

“Go on, I'd like to see you try. Here's a real easy one, Magic Missile. It's a simple, but effective combat spell.” Neo mentioned, nudging Tiff with her elbow.

Tiff shook her head, nervously. Never before had she cast a spell or preformed magic of any sort. Well, perhaps summoning the Warp Star for Kirby, but that was different.

“You're strong, Tiff, and you've got a good heart, but you lack confidence in yourself.” Kautounie pointed out as she stood up, “It takes many things to cast a spell, but the most important are intelligence, stamina, and will. Go ahead, Tiff, give it a shot.”

Intelligence, huh? _'Well'_ Tiff thought to herself, unwittingly tapping her fingers anxiously on the book's pages. Many had considered her to be the smartest person in Dreamland. Perhaps it could be fun. 

“Alright then... “Tiff sighed, standing up, spell book in hand.

It was crazy, but what harm could it do? She waved her hand in the gesture depicted on the pages and spoke aloud, “ _mirria!_ ”

The young girl had quite a shock when a faint, small dart of light sprang fourth from her hand, headed straight for Kautounie. With a wave of her hand, the older zwetoock dismissed the spell and it faded into nothingness. Tiff felt a little strange afterward, like she had just done a few laps around the entire castle.

“Not bad for a first try! You know not everyone can simply cast a spell from the pages of these books,” Neo commented, “we ought to know, Geoffrey can't so much as get a single spark to fly from his finger.”

“Wow, that was... different, but I feel like I just ran for a mile.” Tiff panted.

Kautounie and Neo were quick to explain that it was the stamina used while casting and that with practice, it would build up. Had it not been for her training with Meta Knight for all those years, it was quite possible that she would have passed out, even from such a simple spell.

“Hey Tiff, I'd like you to have this, as a token of good will and our friendship,”

Kautounie handed the girl a small, leather bound book from her back pack.

Tiff gratefully accepted the book and examined the cover. It had no words written on it, only the sigil of the Redsun Pack, a Great Dragon holding the Sun. She opened it, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was another spell book.

“That's my old spell book, but I don't use it any more. I've been waiting to find someone who could put it to good use. There's a few healing spells, Aid, Magic Missile, Fire, and a few others I can't remember, along with some empty pages.” Kautounie mentioned, “I know how much you love to read, Tiff. Go ahead, dabble around, have some fun. If you run into a jam, we can help you sort it out. Eventually, you wont even need the spell book to cast.”

“Thank you, both of you. But... why would you give me something so valuable and ask for nothing in return?” Tiff asked.

“Because we like and admire you. You've been kind to us, you've helped us out greatly since our arrival here.. It is a gift, keep it.” Kautounie said, softly.

Tiff smiled brightly. This certainly was not the first time she had assisted new comers to Dreamland. Her thoughts drifted back towards the day when Kirby had first crash landed in Cappy Town. She was his first real friend.

The remainder of that evening was spent going over the different spells and their qualities. Aid, would allow the caster to transfer a part of her strength into an ally during combat. Dazzle created a blinding flash that would momentarily stun adversaries. Magic Missile, Tiff had discovered it's properties all on her own with a little prodding from the sisters. Light Cure, a simple healing spell that took care of minor scratches and abrasions. And finally Fire, a self-explanatory spell that summoned a small flame when called upon.

When Geoffrey came back after a few hours or so, Kirby happily bounding by his heels, he couldn't help but notice all the small scorch marks on the walls and carpet.

“This ain't coming out of my part of the rent, I'll tell you that right now!” Geoffrey warned.

Naturally, Kirby didn't care one way or another. He was just happy to be engulfed in a tight hug by his big sister. The two zwetoocks muttered and laughed quietly to themselves, commenting that Geoffrey had gotten over his fear of the little pink warrior. Then it came time for explanations.

“So, care to elaborate what you've been doing while I've been making people wonder what I do at night?” Geoffrey asked.

“Sorry, we were just dabbling with the spells, teaching Tiff a thing or two, and I guess we got a little carried away.” Neo giggled, slowly and rather nervously.

Geoffrey nodded in understanding, crossing the room to his bed and sitting down. He took off his coat and placed his largest handgun and a set of clawed steel gauntlets on the table beside him. It was only then did it register in his mind what he had just heard. Dabbling with spells and Tiff, used in the same sentence.

“Wait, while I was getting some fresh air and having a little bonding time with my new buddies, you were teaching Tiff how to cast spells?”

“Yeah, I actually managed to do it first try.” Tiff bragged, smiling, although it quickly turned into a frown, “wait a minute, buddies?” she asked, scratching the wriggling Kirby on the shoulders.

“Well, Kirby for one, we had a bit of a conversation, guy to guy. The other was Escargoon. He was spying on us, unsuccessfully I might add, so I gave him a few tips. I have the slightest twinge in my heart that our resident dish of ham and cheese doesn't exactly trust us.” Geoffrey exclaimed, putting a glock pistol and cartridges on his already growing pile of weapons.

How did he carry all of them? Where did he put them all? Tiff found herself wondering this since she first met him. The rouge got up from his bed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. This strange practice still baffled Tiff.

“Well, have a good night, ladies.”

The sisters saw Tiff and Kirby off as they returned to their family's apartment. Tiff held her spell book tightly in hand. Wouldn't the rest of her family be surprised had they known what she just did. She couldn't wait to study it further, but that would take a rested and clear mind. If she had to take a guess at what time it was, she'd have to say midnight or later. Although she couldn't help but wonder if the king and Escargoon were up to their old dirty tricks again or if they were just being paranoid.

*Perch on the castle tower*

Meta Knight stared into the distance, his eyes flickering bright green as he was deep in thought. The wind began to pick up, forcing Meta Knight to wrap his cape more tightly around himself. Suddenly, with the grace of a cat, Meta Knight leaped from his perch, onto the balcony below, and finally down into the courtyard where Sword and Blade were still playing, heedless of the storm closing in. At the sight of their master, the two knights immediately straightened up.

“Sir Meta Knight!” the two knights acknowledged.

“Come with me.” Meta Knight ordered quickly, brushing past the Sword and Blade.

Without question, Sword and Blade followed. They left the castle, down the winding dirt road, and past the field where the battle with the hell hounds had taken place a few nights earlier. Meta Knight's pace quickened as his group reached the small settlement known as Cappy Town. Being so late in the evening, the streets were deserted and only a few dwellings still had lights on, leaving the three of them to travel in peace. Meta Knight made a sharp left, closely followed by his subordinates.

“Sir Meta Knight, what's going on, exactly?” Sword asked, quietly.

Meta Knight shushed his fellow warrior, then gestured to the old, abandoned warehouse that stood before them. The three warriors took a few steps forward, then suddenly stopped. It was a strange feeling that none of them could shake. As soon as Meta Knight approached, he turned around and left, without any recollection why. Just as confused, his squires did the same.

Meanwhile, watching from the inside, Riley eyed the three knights carefully, hand gripped tightly on her staff.

_'Let me out, Riley. I can take them all.'_ Weston whispered in the back of her mind.

' _You'll have your chance soon enough, brother. But we cannot give away our hideout. Tomorrow, it will not matter. But tonight, we have a lot of work to do.'_ Riley answered, mentally.

She knew her brother was itching to fight those three knights, one of them a Star Warrior, no less. But now was not the time. Her Unnoticeability she had cast earlier that day had worked, albeit barely. Glasya trotted closer to the window, fur standing up on the back of her neck and molten fangs bared.

“That's the bastard! That's the one who took Balor and my eye!” she snarled, narrowing her working eye towards Meta Knight.

“Patience, Glasya. If he is what I think he is, I know of a fate far worse then death for him. But I can't take all the credit, Fey thought it up.” Riley stated, listening to her little sister laugh maniacally in the back of her mind.

She ran her finely manicured hand down Glasya's head and neck, causing the greater hell hound to flinch. Finally, the three knights were out of sight, leaving Riley and her demons to breathe a sigh of relief.

*Outskirts of Cappy Town, road back to Castle Dedede*

“Sir Meta Knight, what was that all about?” Sword asked, still baffled about what had happened not to long ago.

“Strange to ome' all dis' way an' not even ook' in'ide.” Blade added.

Meta Knight couldn't help but agree with Sword and Blade. He too had felt the same repulsion, but what exactly it came from, he could not say. It was something unnatural, that much could be certain, but he had completely forgotten why he took his two warriors down there in the first place. Unconsciously, Meta Knight gently stroked his bandaged sword arm, his eyes glowing bright green. With no explanations (and no real clue, to be honest), Meta Knight and his men returned to the castle.

*Back and Riley's Hideout*

Now that the armored intruders had gone about their way, Riley set about her business. She flicked her hand, creating a small orb of light which hovered just above her head and illuminated her study area. The witch poured through one of her favorite spell books, the one featuring the Nightmare Enterprises symbol prominently on the front. She had admired Lord Nightmare for many years, and she had even gotten a hold of the plans to some of his fiercest monsters since his untimely demise. Riley had since used those 'blueprints' as the core of the many summoning spells contained in the book.

“Demonology, I love it!” Riley purred quietly to herself.

Ice dragon, Octacon, Blocky, Bugzzy, Scarffies, all fine demons to be certain, but by far her favorite was none other then the original hell hound.

“Wolfwrath...” Riley whispered, “Also known as Chillidog, these powerful beasts are capable of taking out an entire army of star warriors. Keep away from water. Handle with caution, does not take well to training. Hmph, we'll see.”

Glasya growled angrily, letting her displeasure known. Ignoring the demon, Riley released a heavy sigh before beginning the spell. She had to be quick and bind Wolfwrath before he could escape and run on a rampage. The sorceress began chanting, gesturing with her hand and speaking strange, garbled words that would have made no sense to a common person. As the spell progressed, the air in the room became hotter and dryer as a rift, filled with flames of Hell itself opened in the floor. The fires swirled and danced, before taking the shape of a huge, wolf-like monster.

Wolfwrath was more beautiful then Riley could have imagined. Large paws ended in thick, sharp claws. His fur was deep fuchsia, with a lighter pink ruff around his neck. A green gem was set into the forehead and savage yellow eyes scanned it's new surroundings. Six spikes, three on each side, lined the great demon's back.

Riley didn't have time to admire her new pet for long. As soon as the demon had been summoned, Wolfwrath made a break for it. Glasya, Lucifer, and Spitfire were quick to interject on their mistress' behalf, only to be punished by the beast's sharp claws. However, that minor distraction bought Riley all the time she needed. Wolfwrath yelped and struggled as ethereal chains wrapped around his neck and mouth first, then began to tighten around his legs. Wolfwrath's eyes blazed, as did the gemstone centered on his forehead. He tried to breath his fiery breath, but he couldn't with the chains binding his muzzle.

“You wont like what I do to bad dogs, so I suggest you surrender to my rule, Wolfwrath. You are mine now!” Riley hissed, forcing the struggling and confused canine to the floor.

The battle of wills continued for a few minutes longer, then finally Riley could feel Wolfwrath's consciousness flow into her mind. It had worked. The vicious beast had been successfully bound. The chains seeped into the demon's body, releasing the weight and pain. Wolfwrath shakily rose to his feet, gazing at his new mistress.

“Come!” Riley commanded.

Without hesitation, the beast shuffled to her and sat down, awaiting further orders. Riley laughed heartily, stroking her new pet on the bridge of the nose. Glasya and her pack circled the demon beast, unsure.

“How will we know where to find Kirby? He hasn't come out of hiding since the... incident.” Glasya asked.

“Nightmare's demons are programmed to sniff out that little pink puffball. With Wolfwrath here, we'll have no trouble locating out dear little friend.” Riley explained, scratching her newest pet behind the ear.

There wasn't much time to fawn over her success. Work must intervene and much was left to be done. She would need more then a single demon beast. With a wave of her hand, a small number of regular hell hounds had been conjured, and without needing explanation, they joined Glasya. Riley couldn't take a chance this time. She only needed her summoned monsters to buy her time. If she wanted Kirby, she'd have to take him herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, mostly training and plotting in this chapter, sort of a calm before the storm if you know what I mean. We also have our first introduction of Escargoon, who is not to happy with the job he's been given. 
> 
> To sum things up, we've got Geoffrey having bonding time with Kirby, and as we all know, things tend to get crazy when a bunch of teenage girls get together, especially when there's spell books thrown into the mix. Enjoy the calm while it lasted, because shit is gonna get real in the next chapter.
> 
> I chose Chillidog/Wolfwrath for Riley mainly because that's my favorite monster/demon from the Kirby Anime. Me, liking a fire breathing wolf? Total shocker, I know.
> 
> Kautounie, Neo, Geoffrey, and Riley are © to me.
> 
> Kirby, Meta Knight, and all related characters © Nintendo and HAL Laboratories.


	4. Shit Just got Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon of training and placing frivolous bets gets interrupted by an assault on Castle Dedede.
> 
> A revelation is made about Geoffrey's ancestry.

In You're Nightmares, Shit Just got Real

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Moments of Total Badassery.

'Wow, who'd have thought I had it in me, huh? Last night was a real eye opener when the Redsun sisters encouraged me to try casting a spell out of their books. As a gift, Kautounie gave me her old spell book. I'm not sure if I should let my family or even Meta Knight know. Perhaps I'll surprise them.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'You know, it seems when I actually do things the honest way, that's when people think I'm stealing. Right now the king's got that snail of his skulking around, spying on myself and the ladies, albeit poorly. It's actually rather amusing. It helps take my mind off the lurking darkness hovering in the horizon. I have this bad feeling Riley's going to make herself known to Dreamland sooner then any of us could have anticipated.'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey Redsun

'I find my thoughts drifting back to the events of last night. I wasn't the only one, Sword and Blade felt it too. Sorcery perhaps? The scroll, Kirby, and those three kids from Horva, it must be intertwined. Kirby must be ready to defend himself when the time comes. Already I sense a fight coming, and it's going to be bloody.'

The Thoughts of Meta Knight

*Castle Dedede, Courtyard*

Unlike the previous days, the skies were dark and cloudy and although only afternoon, it already looked well into evening. Thankfully no rain had fallen, although bright flashes of lightning lit up the sky every now and then, followed by the loud rumblings of thunder.

Terrified by the sudden noise, Kirby buried himself into Tiff, trembling.

“It's okay, it's only an atmospheric discharge, nothing to be afraid of.” Tiff whispered, wrapping her free arm around the little puffball while still keeping her nose in the book Kautounie had given her.

Even though Tiff's words comforted him, Kirby couldn't help but remember the demon-beast Kracko, the one-eyed monstrosity that hid in a storm cloud and attacked with savage bolts of lightning, and by the looks of things, she too was remembering that battle with Kracko as well. Tiff, Kirby, and the three Horvians were waiting in the courtyard for Meta Knight to begin Kirby's training for the day.

“Ten minutes. He wont show until after ten minutes.” Geoffrey mused, running a hand through his messy black hair.

“Nah, I say it'll be five or less.” Kautounie countered.

She and Geoffrey stared each other down, then shook hands, both with identical, confidant, smirks.

“What are they doing?” Tiff asked, looking up from Kirby.

“Betting.” Neo sighed.

“On what?”

“You'll see soon enough,” Neo muttered, giggling slightly.

The skies began to get darker still and the thunder increased. But bad weather was no excuse to skip training. If anything, it was better for Kirby to learn how to fight in less than ideal conditions. While Kautounie and Geoffrey trash talked each other (in a playful, sibling sort of way), Tiff put her book away to give Kirby some much needed encouragement.

“You'll do great! I know you'll be able to beat Meta Knight this time.” Tiff said, earning a bright smile from her adorable little friend.

“Not gonna happen, Kautounie...” Geoffrey's loud, cocky voice suddenly carried over, completely disrupting the mood Tiff had been trying to set for Kirby.

The loudmouthed rogue turned his head to look over his shoulder, “Oh, hey there, Meta Knight...”

He turned away, only to realize what he himself had just said, “Holy shit!”

His usually dexterous feet tripped over his own duster, sending him sprawling across the damp grass, all the while Tiff and the sisters had a good laugh. Geoffrey tripping, now there was a rare treat to see. Meta Knight stood just a few feet away from the group, cape wrapped around his body, unblinking eyes staring at the human in particular.

“What is the matter with you, Geoffrey?” Meta Knight asked, in his usual accented voice.

The rouge stammered and gaped, looking to Kautounie, (yeah, like she had anything to do with this) then back to Meta Knight. How could someone wearing steel plate armor possibly be sneakier then himself?

“Can we put a bell on this guy or something? Geez!!” Geoffrey exclaimed, regaining his footing and standing up.

“Three minutes...” Kautounie snipped, snapping her fingers before holding out her paw-like hand expectantly.

With a groan, Geoffrey flipped the sorceress what appeared to be a gold coin, but she snatched it out of the air so fast no one could get a good look at it. Smiling, Neo nudged Tiff with her elbow.

“Oh... I see.” Tiff said, to Neo.

Now she understood what was going on. Perhaps she and Neo should have joined in on the action. Meta Knight on the other hand didn't care much that wagers were being placed on him, there was work to be done. He beckoned to Kirby, who glanced to Tiff nervously. There was something about the elder Star Warrior's posture and attitude that told Kirby this training session was going to be brutal. Little did he know just how brutal it was about to get.

With some encouraging words from both Neo and Tiff, the smaller pink puffball approached his master. Meta Knight unfurled from his cape and tossed Kirby a sword, as he usually did before the two of them dueled. This time however, instead of the sword sticking into the ground, Kirby leaped into the air and caught it, landing on his feet. He struck a pose, ready for the fight.

“Nice move.” Tiff commented.

“Well, if you're gonna kick ass, you might as well look good while you do it,” Neo stated, “that's something Geoffrey used to tell me,” she added at Tiff's questioning look, “I for one agree.”

Meta Knight didn't say anything, although he did give a small nod in approval toward his apprentice. But now it was time to see if he could keep it up. Kirby and Meta Knight stared each other down, then Kirby made the first strike. Just like the day before, the two warriors danced in a series of sword clashes and graceful movements, although this time Meta Knight attacked even more fiercely (if that's even possible). In a swift motion, the older warrior spun around, creating a small but very fast tornado with his blade, forcing Kirby back.

“Wow, that was cool.” Kautounie exclaimed, quite impressed by Meta Knight's Mach Tornado.

Meta Knight hardly ever used his special attacks during training. Kirby had predicted that this session would be rough, but hardly like this. Nevertheless, the little puffball started back into the battle before his mentor could tell him too.

“Wait, stop!” Meta Knight shouted, holding out his hand.

Kirby was terribly confused. His mentor never halted training. Had he done something wrong? He was terrified that he had somehow angered Meta Knight when the blue puff's eyes blazed crimson. At that same time, Neo and Kautounie sensed something as well. Both zwetoocks pinned their ears back against their heads and let out low, rumbling growls.

“What's going-?” Tiff began, then she saw that the Waddle Dee guards were raising the drawbridge and taking their battle positions upon the wall.

“I'll go take a look,” Geoffrey said, donning his steel-clawed gauntlets, “you ladies stay here.”

The rouge sprinted across the grass to the castle walls, then scaled them like a spider. His clawed gauntlets made gripping the old stone easier and within moments, he was on top of the wall, looking out over the hill and into the field. Geoffrey glanced to his left, to find that Meta Knight was already perched beside him, eyes still glowing red.

“Hey, how did you-? Oh never mind.” Geoffrey grumbled.

In that short time, the sky had darkened so much it looked as though it were nighttime, and the lightning flashes and thunder increased. But that was the least of their worries. Shuffling around below, trying to find a way into the keep, were not one, not two, but three huge, wolf-like beasts with deep fuchsia fur, big teeth, and bigger claws.

“Wolfwrath? But how?” Meta Knight gasped, “three, no less!”

“You know of these things?” Geoffrey asked.

Meta Knight nodded, although there was no mistaking that he was afraid. So far, Geoffrey had never seen the old warrior look scared, and if he was scared, these things, Wolfwraths, must be more terrible then he initially thought. Come to think of it, the thief had seen a beast like the ones below... but-no! That couldn't be right!

Snapping out of his confused thoughts, he and the elder Star Warrior studied the beasts from their vantage point. They didn't seem to care much for the moat surrounding the castle, and that was probably the only reason they were not already inside. One of the monsters looked up, the gem in it's forehead blazing. Then, just as quickly, all three beasts retreated into the growing shadows.

“Wait a minute, Wolfwrath does not behave like that... “ Meta Knight mused.

“Unless someone's controlling them... possibly-” Geoffrey cut himself off mid sentence, there was only one person he knew that could flawlessly control demonic fell, “Riley... Shit!” he cursed

The two of them leaped down from the castle wall onto the soft grass below. Kautounie bounded forward on all fours to Meta Knight and her brother while Neo and Tiff stayed behind with Kirby.

“What is it?!” Kautounie snarled, standing to her full height and sniffing the air.

She could catch the scent of another canine, an unnatural one at that.

“Wolfwrath, three of them!” Meta Knight announced.

Neo didn't like the sound of that, she had read a fair deal about the beast, but never had to fight one before. Tiff and Kirby tensed up, knowing exactly what Meta Knight was talking about.

“Wolfwrath? How? Kirby killed that monster!” Tiff shouted.

“Well, apparently there's more then one!” Geoffrey pointed out,” because we both just saw three of them sniffing around outside the castle.”

In the blink of an eye, Kautounie grabbed Matilda from her back and pumped it. Geoffrey could tell by the look in her eye that she was looking forward to a fight.

“I haven't fired Matilda in a while, and I've got an itchy trigger finger.” Kautounie growled.

“There is no time, get inside, quickly!” Meta Knight ordered, “Wolfwrath is an extremely dangerous demon beast!”

“That's not all!” Neo warned, pointing up to the sky.

Storm clouds swirled in a black vortex, growing darker and darker still. A thin shadowy mist slowly drifted downwards, becoming thicker and thicker as it moved. Kirby trembled fearfully as the dark entity crept closer, slithering through the air like a serpent. Tiff did her best to comfort the little warrior, but she too was terrified.

“She's already here!” Geoffrey shouted.

Tiff scooped Kirby and his sword up and bolted for the inner keep of the castle, closely followed by Neo and Geoffrey. Kautounie on the other hand, waited outside, ignoring Meta Knight's warning, shotgun in hand.

“Quickly, Kautounie!” Meta Knight urged.

“Don't tell me we're running away from a fight!” Kautounie snarled, whipping her head around when a crack of lightning followed by loud thunder that shook the grounds.

“Kautounie, think of it as a tactical retreat! Now get you're tail over here!” Geoffrey shouted.

Grudgingly, Kautounie followed the others into the safety of the castle keep. Lucky for them, no real fight had actually begun. She took one last look over her shoulder, at the now completely blackened sky.

Meta Knight stayed close to Tiff and Kirby. He had to protect them at all costs, even more so since he already knew Riley wanted Kirby alive.

“Keep your sword close, little one!” Meta Knight warned his apprentice.

Just then, there was a loud snapping and crackling sound, and the castle went dark, save for the torches and other sources of light other than electricity. A large shape could be seen in the darkness coming towards them. Meta Knight flashed Galaxia and Kautounie aimed Matilda, but both lowered their weapons when, to their relief, it was only King Dedede.

“Hey! What's goin' on here? I done and paid my electric bill! And what's goin' on with this here weather?!” the king grumbled angrily.

“You're majesty, if you've still got that hammer of yours, now would be a good time to bring it out!” Neo warned as she and her group passed.

Stammering in confusion, the portly king followed after them. Obviously they knew something he didn't. They turned into the throne room, closing and barring the door behind them. As Neo had suggested earlier, King Dedede armed himself with his mallet.

Suddenly, the king yelled and began swinging his mallet in a violent barrage. Geoffrey and Meta Knight rushed forward, sword and claws of steel at the ready. However, a pained groan in a familiar voice told them that this was not one of Riley's demons.

“Wait, sire! Stop, it's only me....” Escargoon pleaded, crawling out from his hiding place behind the king's throne.

King Dedede didn't look like he believed the snail, and raised his mallet to strike again.

“Ummm.... guys!” Tiff called, fearfully.

Black smoke and smog slipped through the closed door, just before knocking it off it's hinges. Slowly, it formed into a feminine shape. As it got closer, the sound of the woman's stiletto boots echoed across the polished stone floor. The smoke became more defined, and the witch Riley stood before them. She wore a long, elegant red evening dress. Her long blonde hair was tied back as she usually kept it. She held a wrought iron staff in her hands, topped with the head of a deadly viper. Riley's face twisted into a smile, the sort that told everyone she meant business.

“What do you want, bitch? Whatever it is, it's between you, me, and the ladies! Leave them out of this!” Geoffrey shouted, gesturing towards Kirby and his companions.

Riley gaped for a moment. Just like the rouge to be so rude!

“Why so hostile, thief? I come peacefully.”

Tiff couldn't believe what she had just heard. Peacefully? Yeah right!

“So that's why you let your monsters maul me and my friends?!” she challenged.

“Get out of my throne room! Get out of my castle right now before I call security on you!” King Dedede demanded, pointing with his free hand to the door.

Riley laughed softly with a playful glint in her eyes.

“Oh, you mean this security?” she asked.

With a flourish, the witch waved her staff, and a small, dead body appeared on the floor in front of the king. He gasped audibly, looking at what was once his Waddle Doo General.

“You... you...” stammered the king.

“He got in my way... “Riley hissed.

Escargoon looked like he was about ready to faint as he snuck around behind the king as Riley's glowing red eyes fixed on him. But he was of little importance. Tiff was defiant, and she would need to be dealt with. Next to meet her gaze was Meta Knight. The warrior steeled himself and stepped in front of Tiff and Kirby, Galaxia at the ready.

“You... Sir Meta Knight cost me my best Hell Hound.” Riley growled, gracefully stepping forward.

“That's close enough!” the elder warrior warned.

It was too late, Riley had already seen what she needed too. Still in a bit of a fearful daze, Kirby blinked up at the sorceress with sparkling blue eyes. He didn't look at all threatening. He was tiny and barely had a grip on the sword he was holding. But one thing Riley had to admit, Kirby sure was cute.

“Who's the little one? Aren't you going to introduce me? Sir Meta Knight, Geoffrey, Kautounie, anyone?” Riley huffed, lightly trailing her fingers down the serpentine head of her staff, “Where are your manners?”

“Enough, Riley! You're here for a reason, spill your guts and get the hell out of here!” Kautounie growled, “before I actually spill them for you!”

With a heavy sigh, Riley took a few steps back and paced, not taking her eyes off the angry group before her.

“Very well, Redsun. I want Kirby of the Stars!” she said, gesturing with her staff, “and I want him now!”

“Well you're not having him!” Tiff shouted, “so why don't you just go back to where you came from?!”

Riley's eyes narrowed dangerously. The half-demoness wasn't about to justify herself to this little twit. No, she had come too far to turn back now. Suddenly, the witch's smile returned and she made another gesture with her hands.

“I know you're there, and it wont do you any good.” she snarled, her eyes shifting slowly.

Without much warning, Blade and Sword were dragged from their hiding places and forced to the ground in front of Meta Knight. Naturally, the older warrior did not take kindly to this.

“S-sorry master... we were...tryin' to-” Sword stammered.

“How cute, but this is beginning to bore me. Hand over little Kirby and I'll go!” Riley demanded.

“Lock and load, bitch. We're not giving up without a fight!” Kautounie challenged.

Riley sneered at the defiance in front of her. Meta Knight and his two squires, even Tiff and Kirby looked ready to put up a fight, and King Dedede was absolutely furious. Neo whipped out her wand and Geoffrey brandished his clawed gauntlets.

“It was very foolish of you to come here alone!” Meta Knight growled, his eyes glowing deep crimson red.

“This is where you make your biggest mistake, Sir Meta Knight. I am NEVER alone! And if you wont willingly hand over your sweet little apprentice... I guess I'll just have to take the master instead!” Riley hissed.

Meta Knight didn't even have time to react as burning, ethereal chains snapped about his body, collapsing him to the floor in pain. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, he could feel Riley's will forcing itself upon his own. The harder Meta Knight struggled, the tighter the chains became.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Sword and Blade shouted in unison.

“Forget... about me....!” Meta Knight grunted through the pain, “protect Kirby....”

Riley fought hard to gain control of Meta Knight. Even Wolfwrath wasn't this much a problem. Only now that it was too late did she see why the Great Nightmare himself could not control Meta Knight's iron will. The warrior got to his feet, breathing heavily and quivering against his bonds. With a burst of strength, Meta Knight broke the ethereal bonds binding him. The witch screamed in pain as the chains snapped, their links clattering to the floor, then vanishing. She failed. For the first time, her Binding spell failed. Meta Knight quickly regained his fighting stance, narrowing his eyes at Riley.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Neo cried, worriedly.

With a flick of her wand and a quick word, she had restored Meta Knight's spent stamina, though not before giving Riley a dirty look.

“For a little blue puffball.... you're... pretty tough. Balor would have done well to steer clear of you,” Riley gasped, “but enough is enough! Fey, Weston, your up!!”

Maniacal laughter filled the darkened throne room as a young child, no older than maybe a six or seven year old child, appeared beside Riley. She looked to be human, although the two goat-like horns jutting from her forehead told a different story. The child, Fey, was dressed in gray and purple robes, armed with a small dagger. Her brother, Weston, materialized on the other side of Riley. Unlike to two women, he was big and bulky, more than six and a half feet tall, covered head to foot in coal black plate armor, carrying a shield with a gray lion emblazoned on it and a wicked looking morning star.

“About time you let us out, sis!” Fey snapped.

“Fey and Weston? Damn, I thought she was making those two up!” Geoffrey commented.

Sliding from the darkness, surrounding the group, were all of Riley's faithful Hell Hounds, lead by Glasya. The three Wolfwraths had also appeared, each one with Riley and her siblings. Riley ran her hand through her Wolfwrath's soft fur in a taunting manner. Smog and smoke was heavy in the air, although Riley, Weston, and Fey were unaffected.

“I'll slaughter them all!” Weston announced, in a deep, raspy voice.

“I want Kirby alive, brother. If any of you kill him, you'll answer to me!” Riley warned.

The standoff continued for a few minutes longer. Now Kirby and his team were heavily outnumbered. But surrender was not an option. Kirby quickly inhaled his sword and transformed, donning a green cap with a little gold puff at the end of it. He jumped out of Tiff's arms and held his sword aloft in challenge. He was now Sword Kirby. Tiff took the opportunity to pull out her spell book, better a little something then nothing at all.

“So this is how it's going to be then?” Riley asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“If this is the way you want it, fine! Sundar, protect us” Kautounie hissed, taking the first shot.

Matilda's roar echoed throughout the throne room. The shot pellets ripped into Riley's Wolfwrath, Riley herself, and Fey. When Kautounie readied her trusty shotgun for another round, she was answered with three blasts of fire from all three Wolfwraths. The zwetoock ducked out of the way, summoning a shield of ice, although not before feeling the last of the flames destroy her shield.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight stepped in front of Meta Knight to protect him against Weston. Before they could unsheath their swords, Riley had pulled them out of their scabbards with a telekinetic force. The two swords hovered in front of her, then they began to strike all on their own. Sword and Blade could only use their armored bodies to block their own weapons as they were wielded against them. All the while, Weston advanced, twirling his deadly spiked weapon. Meta Knight and Sword Kirby quickly intervened, fending off Riley's two 'dancing swords'.

“You are a coward, Riley!” Meta Knight shouted, in between the clangs of steel, “you hide behind those you imprison and control!”

“Hmph, that's rich coming from someone who hides behind a mask and cape!” Riley retorted, backing away from Meta Knight's and Sword Kirby's advance.

Meta Knight was angered by the half-demon's insult, but he had to keep his mind in the battle. He couldn't afford to loose his temper.

“Sword Kirby... like we trained!” he commanded.

Sword Kirby gave a quick nod to his mentor. The two of them battled side by side beautifully, forcing Riley's dancing blades back, nearly causing them to slice into Weston as the witch's control over the swords began to waver. Both blades clattered to the ground as her concentration was broken by cold, steel claws painfully tearing down her back.

“Gottcha, bitch!” Geoffrey whispered.

Riley let out an inhuman snarl, twisting around and colliding her iron staff into Geoffrey's head, sending the rogue sliding across the floor. It would take more then a cheep shot from behind to take her out.

Thinking quickly, Neo used her own telekinetic spell to rearm Sword and Blade, before the hell hounds could devour the two of them. In a flash of flame and smoke, three hell hounds went down, permanently.

Now Meta Knight and Sword Kirby found themselves up against the large upright tank called Weston Prescott. He didn't seem to care to much about Riley's orders. With a heavy grunt, the behemoth took a swing with his morning star. Sword Kirby ducked out of the way, following up with a slash, which only scratched the warrior's thick armor plating. Meta Knight on the other hand, took the full brunt of the attack, and was sent into one of the pillars in the throne room, the stone cracking with the force from which he had struck. As the older puffball struggled to his feet, Galaxia clutched in his hand with a death grip, he found himself face to face with Weston's Wolfwrath.

“Kirby, Meta Knight!” Tiff called.

She flipped through the spell book's pages as fast as she could, while Neo and King Dedede fended off the hell hounds. Finally, Tiff found it, Magic Missile.

“What good's a book gonna be in a battle, girlie?!” King Dedede inquired, earning a pained yelp from the hell hound he had just made a permanent part of his flooring.

“You'd be surprised!” she shouted back.

Just as she was beginning to cast, Tiff felt a sharp pain in her hand, then she realized something had cut her. Looking up from the spell book, Tiff saw Fey, standing uncomfortably close, with fresh blood on her knife. Even worse, her Wolfwrath looked like it hadn't been fed in a while.

“Hehehe, you're Tiff right? Great game my sissy has going here, right? Want to play with my new doggie? Her name is Fluffy!” Fey giggled, in a sadistic playful fashion.

Tiff didn't have time to ponder the evil, little, goat-horned girl's sadistic taste in playtime, or the cute and cuddly name she had given to a monster. Not when said monster lunged, jaws wide open. Tiff dodged and rolled out of the way, all the while listening to the excited cackling coming from Fey.

“Try harder, Fluffy!” Fey called, “Bite her, fry her! Hehehehahahaaa!”

Tiff knew all to well what happened to anyone bitten by this terrible demon beast. Even Meta Knight had trouble with Wolfwrath. Fluffy reared up on her hind legs, charging up a ball of fire, aiming right for Tiff.

“Hang on, girlie!” King Dedede shouted swinging his hammer under the beast's chin, forcing it's jaws closed.

“Nice shot, sire!” Escargoon complimented from the safety of his hiding place, behind the throne.

Fluffy yelped in surprise and pain, tumbling backwards across the throne room. Tiff couldn't believe what happened, the greedy king that she had ridiculed for years (granted, with very good reason), had just saved her from the jaws of a Wolfwrath. As the beast began to rise to her shaky paws, the aspiring magician shouted aloud _'mirria'_!

A small dart of blue light sprung from her hand, pelting Fluffy in the chest. After the Magic Missile was cast, however, Tiff felt exhausted and collapsed, holding the book close to her.

“Oh... so you're a spell caster too, are ya? Haven't been one for very long, huh? Even such a simple spell drains you of all you insey, weensy stamina.” Fey taunted, “serves you right for hurting my Fluffy! That's cheating.”

*Geoffrey's battle*

Meanwhile, on Geoffrey's side of the world, the rogue was coming to after Riley slammed him hard into the floor. His vision was a blur, all he could see a large, red furry thing looming over him.

“Kautounie?” Geoffrey grumbled.

Nope, not Kautounie, rather Riley's Wolfwrath. He could tell by the small, bleeding wounds on it's face from where Kautounie had shot it.

The beast swatted the human with it's powerful claws, tearing through his coat and drawing blood. Stupid animal! Kautounie had just fixed that!

Next, Wolfwrath pinned his prey to the ground, baring his sharp teeth. Still unable to see clearly, Geoffrey tore into Wolfwrath with his steel claws, eventually wrapping his hands around the demon's muzzle as it attempted to bite him. Now the two of them were at a bit of a stalemate. The thief couldn't afford to let loose his grip, but at the same time, the sweltering heat that came from Wolfwrath's mouth as he charged up his fiery breath began to heat the steel surrounding his hands.

“Ah... shit!” Geoffrey grunted.

His vision was slowly becoming clearer and he could see the full extent of his predicament now. It was obvious to Geoffrey that he wasn't going to get any help from the others, as they were all tangled in their own battles. Tiff and the king continued their fight against Fey and her... Fluffy. Meta Knight was recovering from his own injuries and facing down Weston's Wolfwrath, while Sword Kirby continued his duel with Weston himself. Sword Knight and Blade Knight fended off the normal hell hounds, which were proving to be a rather large nuisance to Kautounie and Neo, as they were doing their best to get in the way of the two sisters and preventing them from assisting their companions against Riley's nastier beasts.

Geoffrey could feel his grip on Wolfwrath's muzzle loosening, even as his claws dug into the beast's flesh. He could see Riley, standing clear of the battle with a subtle smirk on her face, clearly enjoying the bloodshed. In a daring move, the rogue removed one of his hands from Wolfwrath and reached for the nearest gun he carried, all the while being mangled by the angry beast's claws. The demon finally broke free of his grasp and opened his mouth. Geoffrey got a hold his his handgun, shoving it into Wolfwrath's red hot mouth, heedless of the danger contained in the monster's fangs. As soon as Wolfwrath's fangs broke the thief's skin, he could already feel his body seizing up from paralysis. But if Geoffrey was going down, he was taking this thing with him.

“Bad dog!” Geoffrey growled, before pulling the trigger four times.

The Wolfwrath didn't even have time to think as the bullets ripped through the back of it's skull, spilling blood and brain matter to the floor. It fell off to the side, then vanished in a flash of flames. Once the demon was slain, Geoffrey felt his movement return to normal. He ripped the fang out of his arm, pocketing it as a trophy, then got to his feet, albeit shakily.

*Meta Knight and Kautounie*

Meta Knight grunted and held up his sword against his own Wolfwrath's strike. He was still a bit dazed from Weston's previous attack, but that didn't stop the old Star Warrior.

Feeling the pain of Galaxia tear into his flesh, the Wolfwrath backed away, snarling and lashing it's tail. The demon reared onto it's hind legs, it's mouth, eyes, and green gemstone glowing with power. It unleashed a stream of flames, which exploded into a fireball around Meta Knight. Thankfully, Galaxia was able to absorb the fiery blast, although previous injuries were making this fight more difficult.

“You!” snarled a familiar voice from behind the knight.

Meta Knight could see the form of Glasya out the corner of his eye. She didn't look quite as he remembered her, as the Alpha Hell Hound had a huge scar starting from her neck and ending at the tip of her left ear. Her mismatched eyes narrowed as she snapped to the Wolfwrath, ordering the beast to begin his next attack along side her.

“I want my husband back, you bastard!” the Alpha howled before charging Meta Knight.

If that's the way she wanted it, fine! Perhaps he could make the other eye match. As both beasts attacked, breathing their scorching flames, Meta Knight twisted around at high speed, forming his Mach Tornado attack, forcing the dogs in different directions. When Glasya and Wolfwrath came back for another go, the later of the two was tackled out of the air in a bold move by Kautounie. The zwetoock's amber eyes blazed in fury, her hands and mouth already covered in sticky, blackened blood, some of it from her own wounds. Her claws ripped into Wolfwrath as she sent a static charge into it's body, momentarily stunning the beast. Kautounie let go, bounding to where Meta Knight stood and drew a blade of her own, an eighteen inch long machete.

“I can't let you have all the fun, Sir Meta Knight!” Kautounie scoffed, licking the blood off her muzzle.

“Just like you Redsuns, sticking your noses where they don't belong!” Glasya roared angrily.

The Greater Hell Hound lashed at Meta Knight with her clawed paws, then snapped with her jaws. Meta Knight could see the black ooze dripping from her molten fangs, knowing all to well what her toxic bite could do. Glasya took a bite, although she only got a painful mouthful of Galaxia. As she struggled against the pain, her claws tore off the bandage that had been binding Meta Knight's arm. Recovering from the attack and spitting out blood from her mouth in disgust, she looked upon the scar left behind.

“Well... I guess a small piece of my beloved Balor will stick with you forever...”

Kautounie hissed loudly, swinging her machete in an exotic and graceful fashion as she engaged Wolfwrath in battle. Already she had knocked out a few of the beast's teeth and left some long gashes on it's body, but this thing didn't know the meaning of giving up, much like the two warriors he was fighting.

Glasya dashed around Meta Knight, concealing her movement in a blast of smoke and flame. The warrior's sword strike missed this time, but only barely. Kautounie and Meta Knight regrouped, facing Glasya and Wolfwrath as the two beasts charged.

Seemingly reading each others' minds, the zwetoock sorceress shouted in her native tongue, summoning a jet of boiling water, while Meta Knight leaped into the air and swung his sword downward, creating a shimmering sword beam. Glasya hastily rolled out of the way of the sword beam, although she got a painful splash of Kautounie's scalding water. Wolfwrath on the other hand took the full brunt of the sword beam and scald. The beast yowled in pain and collapsed to the floor before being swallowed up by the hellfire from whence he had came.

“We make a pretty good team, Sir Meta Knight. I can see why my people were proud to fight by your side.” Kautounie commented, glancing to the masked swordsmen.

Meta Knight nodded once to the young zwetoock. However, to his dismay, Glasya had already fled from the battle. Typical hell hounds. Always brave in packs, but when alone, total cowards. But there wasn't time to ponder where the Alpha Hell Hound had gone too. Kirby, Tiff, and yes, even King Dedede looked like they could use some help. Without a word, Meta Knight sprinted forward to assist his apprentice, while Kautounie bounded towards Tiff, the king, Sword, Blade, and her sister.

*Kirby and Weston*

There was the sickening sound of cold iron spikes smashing into stone. Sword Kirby jumped out of the way, slashing Weston's armor in the process. With a grunt, Weston yanked his morning star out of the floor and readied himself for the next strike, holding his shield out in front of him.

“You fight with honor, small one. That's why you will loose!” Weston growled, breaking loose into a flurry of angry swings.

Sword Kirby ducked, dodged, and rolled out of the way of Weston's attacks, but he couldn't keep it up forever, and he knew it. Normal sword strikes did nothing against the blackened knight's armor, so, that meant there was only one more thing to try. With a mighty battle cry, Sword Kirby jumped up and slashed his sword downward, creating a gorgeous sword beam of his own. The force of Kirby's strike knocked Weston to the ground, making a very loud 'clang' from the armor he wore.

“Poyo!” Kirby panted, defiantly, holding his sword gracefully and preparing for the next attack.

Weston hadn't been expecting such a powerful strike from a little puffball. A fierce, red aura began to surround the fighter as his anger rose to it's boiling point.

“Weston, I said alive!!” Riley ordered from the sidelines.

“You... have just unchained the Great Gray Lion!” Weston snarled at Kirby.

Ignoring his sister's orders, Weston erupted into a rage. He didn't care who or what got in his way. Kirby was going to taste the might of his morning star. When the little warrior leaped upward to try another sword beam, he saw the spiked ball at the end of the chain only inches from his head. Kirby closed his eyes, and prepared for the impact. It never came. To his surprise, he felt a silken cape envelope him in it's darkness and familiar hands grab him, holding him tightly. He reappeared on the floor behind Weston with Meta Knight, who unfurled his Dimensional Cape with a flourish. The heavily armored demon's deadly weapon was left with nothing more then stone to crush in it's wake.

“Are you alright, little one?” Meta Knight asked, concern heavy in his golden eyes as he looked down to the pink puffball still partially shrouded in his cape.

Kirby nodded once, then stepped out from Meta Knight's cape. He was more then ready to fight side by side with his mentor once again, but Weston just looked angrier then before, if that was even possible.

“How dare you steal the lion's prey!” Weston glowered.

Mentor and apprentice battled together against Weston. The black knight was lost in his own fury, making him susceptible to Meta Knight's expertly placed strikes. Following his master's lead, Kirby did the same. All the while, Weston's blood boiled. Then he saw a slight flaw in Kirby's movement and took advantage of it. In the most unchivalrous display imaginable, Weston blinded Meta Knight and Kirby with a plume of smoke and dust, formed from his unseen mouth. It was difficult to see or breathe in the cloud, giving Weston all the time he needed to slam his morning star into Kirby from behind.

With a pained yelp, Kirby tumbled across the throne room, coughing up his sword ability. His actual sword slid a little ways away.

“I told you that fighting with honor will only cause you to loose!” Weston gloated as he stood over Kirby, preparing for the finishing blow.

“WESTON!” Riley screamed, attempting to control her brother by means of her ethereal chains.

Weston ignored her spell, focusing on snuffing the life of this pathetic little creature once and for all.

“I find it hard to believe that you're the one who slaughtered the Great Nightmare...”

Before he knew what happened, Kirby timed his dodge perfectly, rolling out of the way of Weston's morning star. Avoiding the scattering hell hounds and other monstrosities still rampaging about, Kirby picked his sword back up. Thanks to Meta Knight's training, he could use his weapon even without the copy ability, although it was clear that he was getting tired and the wound he sported was bleeding onto the floor.

Just as Weston prepared his next attack, Meta Knight suddenly appeared in front of him with a flap of his cape, in between himself and Kirby. The old star warrior's eyes blazed deep crimson, showing his loathing for this fiend that dares think of itself as a knight.

“Kirby, back away!” Meta Knight warned.

With is free hand, Meta Knight grabbed the edge of his cape again, shouting, “FEEL MY POWER!”

Weston felt his body go ridged as he was ensnared in Meta Knight's cape and everything around him went completely black. Then he saw it. A brilliant flash of gold, tearing through his armored body and forcefully slamming into the floor. He didn't stop sliding until at his sister's feet. Weston's armor was heavily damaged and covered in his own, thick dark red blood. Meta Knight held up his sword proudly. Galaxia Darkness, one of his most powerful, not to mention dangerous, attacks.

“Quickly now, Kirby!” he said, gesturing towards the rest of the battle raging around them.

Not needing to be told twice, Kirby followed after his mentor.

*Riley and Weston*

The witch was furious. Her brother nearly cost her the entire plan. Riley stooped over the mangled Weston. She'd have to thank Meta Knight for giving him a well deserved lesson later, however.

“Weston... get back!!” she commanded.

The glowing, ethereal chains surrounding Weston's body tightened, until the armored being was transformed into a thick black fog and flowed back inside Riley.

_'I'll deal with you later, Weston!'_ she thought to herself. 

Riley felt cruel satisfaction when her badly wounded brother shuddered in fear.

*Tiff and King Dedede*

Meanwhile, fighting on the dais where the king's throne stood, Tiff and Dedede were still locked in battle against Fey and the last remaining Wolfwrath, Fluffy. The little occultist giggled with delight at every cry of pain she heard. How delightful for Sword, Blade, and Neo to join in on the fun. There was plenty of room and the hell hounds wanted to play as well.

With a quick gesture, Neo had restored Tiff's and Dedede's spent stamina, although at the loss of some of her own.

“Now, now, Neo. That there is cheating!” Fey announced.

Neo only growled in response, placing herself between Fey and Fluffy, and her companions. King Dedede and Tiff stood on either side of the little mage, both with serious looks on their faces.

“Time for you to get this here mutt outta my throne room!” King Dedede shouted.

“Tehehe, it wasn't so awfully long ago you ordered this sort of doggie from Nightmare Enterprises,” Fey pointed out, “you loved Lord Nightmare's pets at one time. Don't you want to be able to have them again?”

King Dedede was about to take a swing, then he froze. First of all, how did this little brat know about all of this? Second, Holy Nightmare was dead. Fey laughed as she could see the king struggling to wrap his mind around everything.

“You see the proof right here in front of you. Sissy can make many more doggies to play fun games like this one!” Fey continued.

While helping Neo fend off Fluffy, Tiff couldn't help but notice the horrible temptation being offered to King Dedede. He and Escargoon may not have been perfect, they still had their antics, but they were considerably easier to deal with and be around once unable to order demon beasts.

“Sire, it sounds like a trap to me, remember how Nightmare Enterprises tricked and used us?” Escargoon spouted, from the safety of his hiding place.

“I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but Escargoon's right, King Dedede! Look at what Riley's already done!” Tiff shouted.

Tiff didn't need to remind the king. All of Riley's beasts had made a mess of the place, wait, that's an understatement. More like turned his castle into the fifth ring of Hell itself! There was fire, smoke, and blood everywhere. His Waddle Dees and his Waddle Doo general. Riley had slaughtered them like animals and displayed them to him as a trophy.

“By Sundar, that guy looks really pissed...” Neo commented.

Indeed, King Dedede gripped his two ton hammer tightly, breathing heavily. Fey, who was so cocky and playful at first, called Fluffy to her side. Judging by the glares received from the king, Tiff, and Neo, Fey concluded that they had no interest in taking her offer.

“As you insist, meanie! This game ain't no fun anymore,” Fey whined.

Suddenly, her appearance began to shift slightly. Dark gray scales formed, starting at the bridge of her nose. Her small hands grew sharp, curved claws and a long, prehensile spaded tail pushed out from under her robes, lashing back and fourth.

“For you, Holy Nightmare.... “

Fey snapped forward with a hiss, showing her now forked tongue and truly demonic yellow and red eyes. Tiff leaped out of the way, only to fall right into Fluffy's grasp. She barely avoided the monster's horrifying bite, but she wasn't so lucky with the claws. Fumbling wildly, the girl racked her brain for a different spell. Magic Missile didn't do much, and it left her severely weakened. Then it struck her. She screamed as loud as she could, and a blinding flash of violet colored shimmering light erupted around Fluffy and Fey, momentarily stunning them.

“Well done!” Neo complimented.

Before Tiff could respond, she ducked out of the way of Fey's lashing tail. She saw a few locks of her hair drift onto the blood stained floor, showing just how close she came to being hit.

“You'll pay for that, bitch!!” Fey snarled, still rubbing her dazed eyes.

“Tiff, take this!” Neo called, tossing the girl her wand, before taking the bow off of her back.

Neo swung her bow around, striking Fluffy square in the jaw, sending the Wolfwrath reeling backwards. The beast frantically rubbed it's face with it's paw from the pain. King Dedede swung his hammer wildly, every move taking him closer to Fey. In a swift motion, the little demon teleported away, reappearing behind King Dedede. She slashed once with her tail, nailing the king right in the back, before vanishing and reappearing again in front of Tiff.

“Fluffy, it's dinner time!” Fey hissed.

While she harassed Tiff and Neo with a barrage of claw strikes and tail lashings, teleporting around constantly, Fluffy shambled up the stairs of the dais, licking her chops and forming a ball of fire in her mouth. The wolfwrath reared and breathed a large streamer of flames, engulfing Tiff and Neo. The later of the two summoned her ice shield to protect against the burning heat. Already tired, Neo struggled to keep up her strength. Then, just as the shield was about to shatter from the force of the Wolfwrath's fire, King Dedede stepped in once again and gave the beast a good wallop with his hammer. Neo could not be certain, but she could have sworn the king had some sort of jet propulsion system stashed away within that mallet. King Dedede's attack struck with full force, clamping Fluffy's jaws shut and knocking her down the dais and sprawling on the floor.

This only made Fey angrier. She could hear from behind her that Riley had already recalled Weston, and now Kirby and Meta Knight were making their way up to the throne. Taking advantage of Fey being momentarily distracted, Tiff gave her a good jolt with the wand Neo had given to her. The demoness squeaked in pain and stumbled back, nearly tripping over Fluffy in the process.

“Fey, your usefulness has ended!” Riley shouted across the battlefield.

“But, no sissy, the game's not finished!” Fey protested.

Ethereal chains wrapped around the little hellspawn, forcing her back into a gray fog-like state. Fey's essence flowed into Riley's body, who quivered violently and fought to gain control of her siblings.

*Escargoon*

The slippery snail had done pretty well avoiding the battle for the most part. He wouldn't have been much use, he was the king's adviser and part time punching bag, not a warrior. Escargoon knew he'd be no good in a fight. And two of the hell hounds knew it too. While Tiff, the king, and Neo were fighting Fey and Fluffy, Lucifer and Spitfire decided to gang up on the snail, thinking him an easy target.

“Get back, you mutts! Oh.... where's a shock collar when you need one....” Escargoon grumbled nervously.

Spitfire and Lucifer snickered, curling their lips into identical snarls.

“He looks tasty, don't he?” Lucifer questioned.

“Me first!” Spitfire growled, bounding forward towards the helpless snail.

Escargoon felt like fainting. At least if he were unconscious, he wouldn't feel the pain of being ripped apart limb from limb by these savage beasts. However, instead of a rush of flames, snapping jaws, and the end of life as he knew it, Escargoon was startled by a loud gun shot from the right hand side. There was Kautounie, sword in one hand, Matilda in the other. Spitfire and Lucifer yelped in pain, limping back into the shadows.

“And here I was thinking you brats -er -thieves -er, uh.... thanks, sweetie!” Escargoon stammered.

He froze, terrified when Kautounie pointed her shotgun at him. Then she jerked it upwards and simply said, “I suggest you duck!”

Another loud boom, and the hell hound that had been sneaking up from behind Escargoon took a full blast from Matilda at close range. The beast was splattered across the floor before bursting into flames. Needless to say, Escargoon was grateful he had listened to the zwetoock.

“Just Kautounie will do just nicely.” she mentioned coolly, blowing the smoke from her shotgun's double barrel.

Whimpering slightly, all Escargoon could do was nod.

*Sword and Blade*

Sword Knight and Blade Knight had done their best to hold off a large majority of Riley's hell hounds, and they had been doing a pretty fair job. Thick blood was spattered against their armor, and the silver of their swords couldn't even be seen with the thick layer of viscous blood coating them. It was certainly a good thing Neo had gotten their weapons back to them before they were surrounded, or, quite honestly, they would have been screwed.

“How many more of these things are there?!” Sword questioned, panting heavily.

His friend and fellow knight, Blade, was about to answer, but was waylaid by three of the ravenous demons. With an expertly placed slash, one of the beasts was forced to retreat, right into Sword who quickly slayed the fiend before it could retaliate. Another bit Blade's arm, only to get a painful mouthful of steel plate armor. The last was going in for the kill.

“Oh no you don't!” Geoffrey shouted, seemingly coming out of no where, much like how Meta Knight would, “you stupid sons of bitches!” he grumbled, gripping the hell hound's throat in his steel-clawed hands before tearing it out.

The human gave a curt nod to the two knights, before assisting them with the rest of the fiends. Things became easier once Fey was out of the mix and Tiff, Kirby, Neo, and the rest were able to dispose of the remainder of the minor fiends.

Riley still stood back on the sidelines. It was like her to send her minions into the fray to do the dirty work, only stepping in when she had no other choice. She had already recalled Fey and Weston, and the remaining Wolfwrath, Fluffy, waited by her side. Glasya, Lucifer, and Spitfire had mysteriously appeared by their mistress as well, examining the carriage.

Exhausted, but still standing, the group of heroes faced Riley, blood soaked weapons at the ready. All of them bore fresh burns, scratches, gashes, and bruises, the worst ones sported by Geoffrey, who had a close call with a Wolfwrath, and Kirby and Meta Knight, who both had more of Weston's morning star then they would have cared for.

“Bravo! An excellent spectacle. Well done, all of you!” Riley announced, in mock congratulation, “but I still want what I came here for,” she added, quickly going back to her dark, serious tone.

Meta Knight stepped in front of Kirby protectively, followed by Tiff, then Geoffrey. Neo and Kautounie took their usual positions, acting as Geoffrey's and Meta Knight's guards on each side.

“Come now, I wont hurt him... much.” Riley huffed, twirling her staff.

The witch couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. It was beyond pathetic. Then a glint lit up in Riley's eye.

“Well, well, I never thought that the noble, chivalrous Meta Knight would ever be seen fighting side by side with a Collins! A Collins that fights with the Star Warriors, no less. It was such a treat to behold.”

“Shut up, Riley!” Geoffrey snapped, loosing his usual cocky and sarcastic tone.

Riley's smile only widened, and she could clearly see Meta Knight tensing up at the sound of that name. Neo and Kautounie began growling deep within heir throats. Tiff, King Dedede, and the rest of the group were baffled.

“He never told you then? But I guess you could understand, especially you, Sir Meta Knight. Geoffrey hides behind the name Redsun like you hide behind your mask,” she commented, “you knew his father, Gerard Collins. He fought during the great wars... for Holy Nightmare. Assassinating Star Warriors, simply because it was something fun to do on a Saturday night. Standing there right beside you is Geoffrey Collins, his son! The Serpent's Son...”

Geoffrey felt his anger about to boil over. He wanted no association with that evil man. He had used all the skills he had learned from his father against Lord Nightmare's forces and any other fiends that dared to rear their ugly heads.

“Is what she says true?” Tiff inquired, nervously.

After a deep breath, Geoffrey sighed, “Sadly, it is. My name is really Geoffrey Collins, and my father murdered Star Warriors in the name of Lord Nightmare. But from what I understand, eventually he picked the wrong one to tango with. He's dead, and I'm okay with that! Good riddance.”

He wasn't saying which Star Warrior, but Tiff had a pretty good idea it must have been Meta Knight, considering the way Geoffrey was looking at him.

Neo threaded a brightly colored arrow into her bow, while Kautounie readied one of her spells.

“Not this again. There's been too much fighting, hasn't there? I only want what belongs to me.” Riley sighed, gracefully stepping towards them like she was striding down a catwalk.

Geoffrey had no idea what he was thinking. Perhaps it was anger, maybe grief, or guilt even. But before he could stop himself, he grabbed his handgun out from under his coat.

“Maybe I do have a little bit of my father in me,” he admitted, coldly.

In a swift motion, he swooped down to the floor and plucked Kirby up in the crook of his arm, forcing him to drop his sword. The little warrior cried out as Geoffrey's blood stained steel plated hand held him tightly, while the other pointed his gun at him, “Back off, bitch, or he's not going to be alive when you do get your slimy claws on him!”

Neo and Kautounie never expected this from their friend. No, their brother. This was the young man who had shared so many hardships and triumphs with them since they were all cubs. By the looks of things, Kirby hadn't been expecting it either. He was beyond terrified as he tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. How could his new friend suddenly turn on him like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone. As the title says, shit's about to get real. Starts off with some lighthearted fun at Meta Knight's expense, but quickly turns into a raging battle. Geez, Riley is such a bitch! She did not just try to bind Meta Knight to her will!
> 
> Mostly this was done as one large, detailed brawl. Sorry about the length, I'm a very detail oriented person. This entire chapter is actually 19 pages long on my open office writer. Damn! Just what the F*** does Geoffrey think he's doing?!
> 
> Kautounie, Neo, Geoffrey, and Riley are © to me.
> 
> Kirby, Meta Knight, and all related characters © Nintendo and HAL Laboratories.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Geoffrey a traitorous prick?
> 
> Round 2 with Riley begins.
> 
> Trickery, lots of trickery and deception.

In You're Nightmares, Revelations

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Riley Being a Total Bitch. (Yeah, there's a f***ing surprise.)

*Castle Dedede, throne room*

_'How did it come to this, again?'_ Geoffrey found himself thinking as he stood, facing the shocked and angry group that stood before him.  _'Oh yes, it might have something to do with you holding Pop Star's favorite celebrity in your arms with a gun pointed at his head! Idiot, what were you thinking? Oh... right, I wasn't!'_

“What is this treachery?!” Meta Knight snarled, his eyes blazing deep crimson red.

“She wants him alive, I'm making sure she doesn't get him that way. Nothin' personal. It's the family business.” Geoffrey stated.

Tiff was beyond furious. How could he? She trusted him.

It only took a harsh glare from the human to make her think twice about attacking him. If any of the others had thoughts of doing anything, they were quickly dismissed by Geoffrey lightly squeezing the trigger, just enough to prove he was serious.

“Meta Knight, I suggest you back off,” the thief warned, turning his gaze to the furious warrior, “can you swing your sword faster then I can pull this trigger? You so much as touch me, this gun goes off. Are you willing to gamble with Kirby's life?”

Meta Knight thought about it for a minute. He steeled his gaze, looking up to the human he had started to consider a friend. He raised Galaxia, but couldn't bring himself to strike as he looked into the eyes of his terrified apprentice.

Meanwhile, King Dedede and Escargoon found themselves wondering where this guy was five years ago. They could have used him then. But now, the two of them found themselves terrified for the pink puff's life.

“Kautounie, that goes for you as well. Point your magic finger elsewhere.” Geoffrey growled.

Hissing audibly, the elder zwetoock lowered her hand slowly, although the spell contained within was not canceled.

Riley on the other hand threw back her head and laughed.

“Honestly, I would have expected this from Meta Knight. But I guess all those years with the little one has softened his heart and made him weak. Then again, Geoffrey, you are a Collins. It's wonderful to see you turning into a psychopathic murderer just like your father. Go ahead, pull the trigger. See if I care!” she dared, calling the rogue's bluff, “Will you kill him in cold blood in front of your sisters? In front of your friends? You're a good liar, Geoffrey, but not as good as your father!”

“Geoffrey, what do you think you're doing?!” Neo hissed, fighting back the tears stinging her eyes.

_'She's right. What the hell am I doing?'_ Geoffrey thought to himself.

A small smile spread across Geoffrey's face as he gave a small wink to Meta Knight, then began speaking in the zwetoock native tongue.

_“I know you hate me right now, Sir Meta Knight, and for good reason. But we're still on the same side. I could never bring myself to pull this trigger on one whom I call a friend and become my father. Listen, I'm not sure if we're going to get out of this fight unscathed, but we can at least give Kirby a chance.'_

Ever so slightly, he could see Meta Knight's posture change. Neo and Kautounie flicked their ears and nodded their heads. Riley had a look of pure confusion on her face. She knew they were communicating, but what, she didn't know, since she didn't speak the Zwetoock Tongue.

“Sword, Blade,” Meta Knight whispered, “when you see the signal, take Kirby and Tiff and run. Find a safe place and wait for us there.” he ordered quietly.

The two knaves looked baffled, but their leader knew something they didn't. Meanwhile, Kirby trembled in fear, completely terrified and confused as to what was going on.

“Everything will be fine, young one,” Meta Knight assured his apprentice.

“Well, go on, what are you waiting for?” Riley taunted as she sauntered closer, “Gerard would have taken the shot by now. You're weak, Geoffrey! Nothing more than a thief in the night who plays with dogs!”

Hmph, a thief who plays with dogs. She was one to talk!

“You know, maybe I will take the shot,” Geoffrey stated flatly, flashing a cocky smile.

He felt a horrible twinge of guilt tug at his heart when he felt Kirby shaking in his arms. The frightened puffball looked up to the rouge with tear filled blue eyes, quivering with fear.

“Kirby, please forgive me...”

With a sudden turn, Geoffrey pulled the gun away from Kirby and instead fired at Riley, nailing the witch at close range. While she stumbled backwards momentarily, Neo and Kautounie both cast their Dazzle spells at the same time, hurriedly encouraging Tiff to do the same. Geoffrey turned around, using his own body to shield Kirby against Riley's blindly cast spells while Meta Knight and Dedede charged the fiend.

“By the grace of Sundar, kid, I'm so sorry...” Geoffrey whispered softly to Kirby, who was still shaken by this ordeal.

Sword hastily took Kirby from Geoffrey's hands, and he and Blade did as Meta Knight had ordered. While Riley and her remaining fiends were blinded by the flashes, Neo and Kautounie urged Tiff to follow after the knights as they took Kirby to a safer place.

“You've done beautifully Tiff, but Kirby will need you.” Neo explained, “I think Geoffrey's right. I'm not expecting we're going to win this battle,” she added, quietly.

*Castle Hallway*

Tiff didn't even think to argue. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Riley terrified her. She ran past the witch and her hounds as fast as she could to catch up with Sword and Blade. All she could hear were the loud battle cries, screams, and the clash of metal and steel coming from inside the throne room. Out the corner of her eyes, she caught the flash of spells being cast. Tiff didn't like leaving the others behind, but it wouldn't do any good to go back now.

“Come on, Tiff. Hurry!” Sword urged.

With a heavy sigh, Tiff joined the two knights and Kirby.

“Sir Meta Knight gave us strict orders to find a safe place to hide you and Kirby until he returns.” Sword Knight explained.

Knowing Meta Knight, he had a way of homing in on Kirby. No matter where they went, when it was safe, the tough blue puffball would be able to find them. If only the thought could have been more comforting. Even as the sounds of the battle were drowned out from the distance and the storm raging outside, it sounded like her companions were loosing the fight.

“What? Kirby's not even here! Where did you send him?!” Riley's angry voice rang out, “Glasya, find him now!”

Tiff stopped with a start and looked over her shoulder. The sound of claws scraping against stone echoed through the castle halls. Haunting barks from the hell hounds and a savage roar from Wolfwrath told the small group that their pursuers were not far behind.

From the second floor of the castle, they could see Fluffy sniffing around the courtyard, occasionally breathing a puff of fire to re energize herself.

“They can't have gotten far!” Glasya barked, her voice growing closer.

“Our quarters aren't too far away. We'll be safe there.” Sword suggested, glancing over his shoulder to Tiff.

The three of them quickened their pace as the stench of the hell hound smog became stronger. Finally after navigating the torchlit halls and going up another flight of stairs, they came across a large wooden door with a brass handle. Meta Knight's emblem, an M with a sword down the middle of it, was painted in the center. Blade opened the door, ushering everyone inside. He closed it just in time. A few minutes later, whimpering and scratching could be heard on the other side. During that time, Tiff flipped through the pages of her spell book, Neo's wand still clutched tightly in her hand.

“What re' you doin', Tiff?” Blade asked, in a hushed whisper, making it even more difficult to understand him.

“There's a spell I found in here last night that Kautounie must have forgotten about. It might help make those demon-beasts overlook us.” Tiff whispered back.

She turned to the right page, made the somatic gestures using the wand, and spoke in strange words, _'Udonnaceemie.'_ she whispered. 

Thankfully, by using the zwetoock's wand, Tiff no longer lost all her stamina after casting a single spell.

Suddenly, the scratching stopped, and all there was to hear were yips and barks of confusion.

“What the? Why are we standing around here?” Spitfire asked, his voice muffled by the door.

“Don't know, but we better keep up the search, or Glasya's going to be pissed. Mistress Riley better have a good reason for all this shit!” Lucifer grumbled, “Damn, I could have sworn there was a door right there...”

The two hell hounds glanced to each other, shrugged, (if that was possible), then shuffled off elsewhere.

“Wow, where did you learn how to do that?” Sword asked, as he set Kirby down, “I don't recall you doin' fancy... eh.... stuff like that before.”

“Ummm last night, I was sort of hanging out with Kautounie and Neo and they talked me into trying out a few of their spells.” Tiff sputtered, quickly, “Then Kautounie gave me her old spell book, she thought I could make good use of it.”

She still felt a little bit odd and uncomfortable, and was quick to explain that she could only cast any spells when she had the spell book with her. The wand just provided a much needed boost, but she had to remind herself not to get too attached, as Neo would probably be wanting it back.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked softly, nuzzling against Tiff.

Tiff knelt beside the little warrior, comforting him in her arms. So many thoughts ran through her mind. If Riley was taking over the castle, what would she do to her family? That witch had already mercilessly slaughtered many of the Waddle Dees and even the Waddle Doo General. What was happening back in the throne room? The horrifying truth about Geoffrey, the rogue's bluff, what Neo had told her. It was too much. She felt tears forming in her own eyes.

Feeling Tiff's fear, now it was Kirby's turn to comfort her. His small arms went around the girl as far as he could make them, and he spoke softly. Even if she could only guess at what he was saying, Tiff knew that whatever it was must have been right. She had to be strong for Kirby, for Meta Knight, Sword, Blade, and yes, even King Dedede.

Then the young girl noted the blood coating her hand. Kirby was still bleeding, and he had some new cuts from where Geoffrey's claws scraped him. She cast a Light Cure from the pages of her book, then set about finding anything in Meta Knight's quarters that could be used for a makeshift bandage. Luckily, Meta Knight kept everything neat and organized, from his desk, to the small but comfortable living space, to the sleeping quarters. While Sword and Blade guarded the door, Tiff had taken Kirby into the small bathroom to clean and treat the remainder of his injuries. The warm water washing away the filth and gore of the battle felt soothing to Kirby, and with Tiff's gentle touch, it didn't hurt at all. Finally, she wrapped up the pink puff's wounds with a handkerchief she had found while searching the barracks before setting Kirby down on one of the beds in the sleeping quarters. Kirby gratefully snuggled up against the soft pillows and blankets. At last he could get some much needed rest.

“Don't worry. They'll be back.” Tiff said, reassuringly as the little puff closed his eyes and let sleep take him, “at least I really hope so.” she added to herself quietly.

Once Kirby was asleep, she left just long enough to give Sword and Blade some medical treatment for their lesions before returning to the puffball and taking a seat on the bed beside him. Now all they could do was wait.

*Vs. Riley, round 2*

Riley hissed hatefully as her vision returned to normal. With her free hand, she yanked the bullets Geoffrey had put into her out of her body and crushed them in her hand. It didn't look as though too much damage had been done. She only looked angry. Angrier still when King Dedede's two ton hammer collided into her side. The witch shouted in pain, but before she stumbled backwards, her body shifted into black ad red mist, then reformed with flourish.

Then she took a look around. Kirby was nowhere to be seen, nor was the child or Meta Knight's two squires.

“What? Kirby's not even here! Where did you send him?!” Riley shouted.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” Meta Knight snorted.

“Glasya, find him now!” Riley ordered.

Without a second glance, Glasya took off with Lucifer, Spitfire, and Wolfwrath in tow, leaving their mistress to take on these warriors alone.

“No matter, this was just to wear you all down.” Riley smirked, “I'll have that child one way or another!”

“Over my broken corpse, demon!” Meta Knight shouted, twisting through the air like a drill, Galaxia held in front of him.

Meta Knight, Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey all attacked together in unison. First, Riley twirled her staff out in front of her, deflecting the shots from Geoffrey's now empty gun. Kautounie wielded her blood stained machete, and Neo her bow. A flick of the hand, and Neo's arrow clattered harmlessly across the floor. A swing of her serpentine staff absorbed Kautounie's strike. The clang of wrought iron and the golden blade Galaxia echoed throughout the entire throne room. Riley gazed upon Meta Knight with pure loathing in her glowing red eyes.

Just as King Dedede found the right moment to take another swing, Riley shouted in the demonic tongue, summoning huge, ghastly, boney hands from beneath their feet. The smell was the first thing that hit them. It was nauseating, like rotting corpses. Then the pain. As one of the hands clenched itself around Meta Knight, pinning his arms to his side, he couldn't help but yell in agony. Kautounie was next to be ensnared, followed by King Dedede, Neo, and last, Geoffrey.

Riley delighted in the chorus of pain sung all around her.

Whimpering from the pain, Neo struggled to cast a spell with her free hand, only to be punished by a violent squeeze and a wave of intense nausea that washed over her. Weakened too greatly, she slumped to the floor and blacked out.

“NEO!!” Kautounie howled, still struggling against the summoned hand grasping her, “leave her alone!!”

The more Kautounie fought against Riley's hold, the more Riley punished the others trapped in her merciless grasp.

Riley looked to each of her prisoners in turn. Come to think of it, someone other then Kirby and the before mentioned knights was missing. The snail, perhaps? No matter, Glasya and her hell hounds would find him soon enough.

First, the vile sorceress stooped over King Dedede. The once regal ruler was on his knees, with two skeletal hands, covered in rotting flesh forcing him into a bow. Slimy claws tore through the king's fine robes.

_'Well, at least Escargoon got away, maybe he'll be able to get some help,'_ thought King Dedede. 

“The only reason you are still alive, majesty, is because I find you mildly amusing.” Riley taunted.

“What do you want, Riley? To torture us? To break our spirits? Guess what, you can take away everything we own, but there are some things you with all your power cannot have!” Geoffrey shouted.

The human seized up when what felt like fire shot through his body, putting him into complete agony.

“Oh, I intend to have everything you own. Your spirits, your courage... your honor...” Riley sighed, shifting her gaze to Meta Knight, “you know, Geoffrey, I was going to send you all to the Gateway of Hell back in that forest on Horva. But now that I think about it, you're already there.”

The half-demoness held out her hand, and an ancient looking scroll appeared within it. She knelt down to the blue puff's level, for which he gave her an indignant and angry glare.

“You see this? You can thank those three for fetching it for me. Thanks to them, you're worst nightmare is soon to come to life, my little knight.” she taunted, waving her hand and causing the scroll to vanish.

Before Meta Knight could speak, Kautounie was already hurling as many insults and curses as she had words for, in the common language and in zwetoock. Even when her bones began to fracture from the pressure being forced upon her and the sickening feeling weighed heavy in her stomach, Kautounie would not stop fighting.

Not giving up. That was a pretty good idea. Meta Knight still had Galaxia in his hand, although his arms were still pinned to his side. Despite the nauseating feeling creeping into his stomach, the Star Warrior focused what remained of his strength.

“For... Kirby...” Meta Knight grunted.

With all his might, he snapped the flesh covered, bony fingers that restrained him. Galaxia sliced through the monstrosity like a hot knife through butter. 

“Yeah, get her, Meta Knight!” King Dedede cheered, only to wince when sharp, filth covered talons dug into his fleshy body painfully.

“Oh, you wouldn't hurt a lady, would you, Sir Meta Knight?” Riley asked, in a mocking voice.

“You, Riley Prescott, are no lady!” the star warrior barked.

Meta Knight advanced, stumbling slightly due to the growing sickness in his stomach. Galaxia collided with Riley's staff, sliding down the shaft and cutting into Riley's hand. With a startled yelp, Riley backed off. It wasn't like the annoying pricks from Geoffrey's bullets or the mild sting of Kautounie's spells. Galaxia really hurt, even with such a little cut.

_'Bad move, sissy.'_ Fey whispered.

_'Shut up!'_ Riley snapped to herself, looking to her now ruined manicure, “You son of a bitch...”

Instead of focusing her power on Meta Knight, she instead focused on tormenting those still trapped in her snare, causing them to writhe from the pain. Even Neo, who had finally came too, was punished by Riley's powerful entrapment. The harder Meta Knight battled, the harder Riley tortured her victims, and the stronger she became. Meta Knight became so exhausted it was a battle just to stand.

“You're defiance was amusing at first, but it gets old real fast,” Riley sighed, holding up her left hand.

Meta Knight had a moment to see the three rings on the witch's hand, one depicting a dragon, the other a lion, and the last, a goat. With a flash of energy, ghostly projections of the three beasts formed around the sorceress and rammed into Meta Knight, knocking him to the floor and sliding right into a waiting, taloned hand. When he tried to get up, the ghoulish appendage snared Meta Knight, forcing him onto his back and held him prone.

“Meta Knight....” Neo whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear it.

“I thought that would have been enough to quiet you down, but I must admit, you've got some spirit. Very much, shall I enjoy shattering it!” Riley snarled.

Every time anyone made a move to escape, they were met with a painful jolt. Eventually it got to the point that even when they were still, she'd torment them anyway, just for fun. Neo had blacked out again, followed by the King and Geoffrey. Only Kautounie and Meta Knight were left to put up a fight, but Riley was quick to sap the last of their strength.

“It would be so much easier if you just went to sleep like the others.” the half-demoness sighed, holding her staff above Meta Knight.

Kautounie snarled loudly when the witch raised her staff above her head, about ready to beat her severely weakened captive. Then she paused. Meta Knight may not be controllable, but he was still worth more to her alive then dead, much like Kirby. An idea began to form in her mind. Yes, it was perfect. With a well aimed strike, Riley butted the end of her staff into Meta Knight's temple, knocking him out. (finally). She gave Kautounie the same treatment before dragging her prisoners off to the castle dungeons.

*Castle Dungeons*

The cursed undead hands, six all together, levitated in the air behind Riley, each one dragging a different captive, except for Dedede which required two. It wouldn't be long now until the dungeon was full of the castle's inhabitants. She couldn't help but snort when she passed by the TV studio near the bottom of the stone staircase. The red 'On Air' sign above the door was turned off and there were some fresh blood stains on the floor. Riley turned a sharp left, opening a heavy locked door with a barred window with a flick of her hand.

The dungeon cells were unoccupied at this time, except by vermin that scurried out of her prescience. Riley motioned to her summoned ghast hands, and at once they dumped Geoffrey, Neo, Kautounie, and King Dedede into the largest and sturdiest of the cells. With another mental command, the chains mounted on the walls sprung to life all by themselves, shackling the unconscious prisoners. The levitating hands searched the captives, taking away any weapons, ammunition, and anything else of value they found. Riley picked through a few of the trinkets, taking a keen interest in a small vial of transparent blue fluid she found in one of Neo's pouches.

_'This will be very useful,'_ Riley though to herself, hiding the vial within the folds of her dress.

While her animated ghast hands forced some sort of strange, foul smelling liquid down Neo's and Kautounie's throats, Riley motioned to the hand still clutching Meta Knight in it's slimy grasp, ordering it to follow her.

Riley could hear slight moaning coming from the Star Warrior.

“Shit, he's waking up already?”

Meta Knight's eyes flashed a brilliant gold as he was slammed onto the cold, stone floor. Frantically, he reached for Galaxia, only to find his scabbard empty. When he tried to sit up, the repulsive hand pushed him back down.

“Looking for this?” Riley taunted, levitating the sacred sword in front of her, “a horrid thing. No matter how hard I try, I just can't destroy it. Oh well, guess it'll just have to go into my collection of pretty relics to collect dust.” she sighed, forcing the sword into the stone ceiling, (with some difficulty,) with a wave of her staff, out of Meta Knight's reach.

“Why are you doing this, Riley?” Meta Knight inquired.

“Simple, because I can.” the sorceress snorted, taking the opportunity to pound the bottom of her staff into the Star Warrior.

Meta Knight recoiled, but did not give Riley any satisfaction of his pain. The witch could see his small, armored body quivering. Even with everything he had endured, his spirit still had fire within.

“If it is my pride and honor you want, you're not going to take it. Torture me all you want, demon beast.”

“Hmhmhmmmm, only half, sweetie.” Riley scoffed, kneeling beside him, “You're a failure as a knight, my little friend. You failed to protect your king, and now you're going to fail to protect Kirby. With your help and Kirby's, Holy Nightmare will return.”

She began looking at him all over, at different angles. At her touch, Meta Knight jerked to the side, only to be put back in place by the ghast hand that continued to hold him. It was beyond undignified, the way he was being pawed and manhandled by this horrid woman, if she could even be called that. As she scanned Meta Knight with a critical eye, Riley stripped him on his cape and armor, save for the mask which he refused to let her take. Fine, he could keep his identity, for now. Besides, it would be more fun to humiliate him by unmasking the knight in front of his friends. While she searched, Riley had found an ornate key, hidden under one of the shoulder guards. _'A mundane, but pretty trinket nonetheless,'_ she thought to herself, sending the key gods know where in a puff of smoke.

“Yes, this will do nicely. I cannot control you... so.... “Riley trailed off as her form began to shrink and reform itself.

The sorceress became shrouded in black fog, then she was gone. In his groggy state, Meta Knight could have sworn he was looking into a mirror. Everything from the form of the armor, the fine cloth of his cape, even his battle scars, Riley had turned into an exact doppelganger.

“I'll just have to be you instead,”

It was quite sickening to hear that evil woman's voice come from his body, well, a copy of his body, anyway.

“Strange... certainly different. How do you fight so well in this soft, cuddly body, anyway?” Riley asked, wrapping her cape around herself in the same fashion Meta Knight would.

“What... are you going... to do, Riley?” Meta Knight growled, his eyes burning deep red as he fought against the corporal hand.

He coughed violently when roughly picked up and thrown into an empty cell by himself. Groaning in pain, he tried to get up, only to find himself bound in chains as they wrapped themselves around him, shackling his hands behind his back. The cell door slammed shut and locked itself, after the levitating hand had exited. Even in a different form, Riley could still use her magic.

“I want all of you to bear witness to the nightmare I'm going to bring upon this universe. Now then, I need to find your – wait a second – my apprentice. You escaped see, sadly, the others didn't make it out alive. Tragic, but I'll let little Kirby down easy,” Riley explained, turning her back to the real Meta Knight, “By the way... has anyone ever told you that you ought to be on TV with this accent? Mhmhmhmmmmm....” she laughed, mimicking the Star Warrior's voice perfectly.

Meta Knight was mortified. He could only watch as the doppelganger swept out of sight, leaving him with his torment and thoughts for company. He had been warned that the odds were against them, but nothing could have prepared him for this. Hopefully, should the worst happen and Riley found Kirby, his little apprentice would be smart enough to see through the witch's illusion. His eyes dulled deep grass green as he immersed himself in thought. Were the others really alright? Riley had separated him from them for a reason. Why exactly, he did not know. They better have been alive, especially Geoffrey, just so if need be, Meta Knight could kill the human himself, or at least give him a good piece of his mind.

All he did know was that he could not give up. The old warrior shifted, trying to move his hands from behind his back. The corporal hand banged on the cell bars, then wagged a finger in the air, telling Meta Knight 'no'. Well, Meta Knight wasn't one for taking no for an answer, he was going to escape, for real.

Riley glanced to the cell containing the other four prisoners. She had to stand on the tips of her armored shoes to get a better look, she just wasn't used to being so short. They were still alive, albeit out cold and not in the best of health. Oh well, it was enough to satisfy her. She had carefully set up her animated hands as guards, unlike the hell hounds, they couldn't back talk and for the most part were quiet. However, as Riley started up the stairs, a voice stirred in the back of her head,

_'Excuse me, sissy, but aren't you just a little bit too clean and tidy for an escaped captive?”_ questioned Fey.

_'Alright, you two had better not screw this up!”_ Riley hissed inwardly, stopping in her tracks, ' _Meta Knight does not have two obnoxious siblings yapping inside his head all the time!'_

_'Tehe, no. But you'll have a hard time selling your story if you start strutting about looking all fine and dandy like!'_ Fey giggled.

She hated to admit it, but Fey was right. So, with a groan, Riley began to smudge the dirt and filth of the dungeon floor over her armor, hands, and cape, then proceeded to tear her cape until it looked like it had been legitimately tattered in a scuffle. Next, a few illusionary cuts and dried blood finished the look.

_'You ought to see yourself, Riley. It looks terrible on you!'_ Weston teased.

_'To Hell with you, Weston. You're still going to be punished.'_ Riley grumbled, slowly making her way up the stairs.

*Castle Dedede, random corridor*

It was awkward in this puffball body, she felt more like a plush toy than a warrior. Riley was used to her long, tall legs, not short stubby ones with large feet. (Come to think of it, did puffballs have legs, or just feet?)

' _So you can walk and fight flawlessly wearing those impractical stiletto boots, but when given the proper pair of armored shoes you nearly trip over your own feet?”_ Weston questioned.

This time Riley didn't dignify her brother with an answer. Granted, she knew she couldn't shut out her siblings forever, but for the time being, she was going to try. She wandered about the castle, confident that her disguise would work. If Kirby was wondering around, he'd be more than eager to rush into the safety of of his mentor's protective grasp. But come to think of it, it had been a while, and none of the hell hounds had anything to report. She could only assume that the denizens of the castle had either fled or were joining her enemies down in the dungeons. Needless to say, it was awfully empty without the Waddle Dees.

Fluffy had already turned the once beautiful courtyard into a raging bonfire, enjoying the comfort of the flames. Riley rolled her golden eyes at the sight, but at least the Wolfwrath was ignoring her. The Gods only know what would happen should a demon beast see her in this form. Regardless, having that beast at the front gate of her new abode was certainly a good “Keep Out” sign. However, when the sorceress started up to the second floor, she stopped in her tracks at the sound of a low growl from behind her. When she looked over her shoulder, Riley could see Glasya, a look of pure shock on her face.

“How did you escape, you bastard? Orders or not, you're dead!” Glasya howled, as she leaped forward.

“Glasya, it's me, you idiot!” Riley hissed, using her actual voice.

The Alpha Hell Hound skidded to a halt, stopping about an inch from her mistress. Her mouth hung open uselessly as her working eye scanned the armored puffball before her. It certainly looked like Meta Knight, but her mistress' voice had come out of him. Silently, Riley lifted a gloved hand, shutting Glasya's mouth before she started drooling.

“You would defy my orders, Glasya?”

“What.... what are you... doing in that wretched body, milady? Can I even call you that?” Glasya balked.

“I'm a witch, figure it out! You don't need depth perception to use your brain! I just escaped from the dungeons and slaughtered the guards, now I'm looking for my poor little apprentice.” sighed Riley, with an annoyed huff.

“We have not been able to find Kirby or his guards yet. There might be some sort of secret room or tunnel that we haven't found yet.”

“Then find it, Glasya! Also find that damn snail and have Spitfire and Lucifer round up anyone left in the castle while you're at it. When you're done, go play dead or something, it can't look good if Sir Meta Knight is caught having a chat with a demon beast. Scram!” Riley snapped, shifting her voice back to Meta Knight's before ascending the stairs.

Still baffled, Glasya stalked away. If that was the attitude she was going in with, good luck convincing anyone that she was Meta Knight. Why did Riley insist on keeping her captives alive for as long as possible? The Greater Hell Hound wanted nothing more then to feel Meta Knight's blood on her paws while she tore him apart, but with Riley controlling her, that wasn't going to happen.

The Alpha female paused, then looked down one of the many dark, empty hallways. She cautiously took a couple steps forward and sniffed the air, tilting her half blinded eyes to get a better view. Nothing but darkness. Snorting a plume of flame and smoke, Glasya continued to patrol the lower levels of the castle for her quarry.

*Dark “empty” Hallway*

Thank the stars he had listened to that shady human's tips, and thank anything else that happened to be around at the time that for a snail, he could run pretty fast. Escargoon wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead, keeping his back against the wall. That was too close.

He had been dodging the hell hounds for about an hour, after being spooked from the castle library, his chosen place of hiding. He carried no weapons, and his shell would provide little protection against the savage fiends. These certainly were not like the monsters Nightmare Enterprises had once used to rip off the king.

“Now that spell flinging hooligan has transformed herself into Meta Knight? And I thought one of him could be bad enough.” Escargoon muttered quietly to himself.

Escargoon's mind raced. He had no idea where Kirby was hiding either, and had been searching for him in the hopes that he would find the pink puffball before Riley's minions did. But then he thought about the others. The dungeons! Riley had mentioned the dungeons. If his king, Meta Knight, and those kids were still alive, that must be where the sorceress was holding them. The sneaky snail mentally praised himself for having made copies of all the keys to different places in the castle, right under King Dedede's nose. If he couldn't find Kirby to warn him about Meta Knight's new evil twin, then perhaps he could assist King Dedede and the others in a jail break.

Well, time to start dodging monsters again...

*Castle Dedede, upper levels*

Riley had searched the entire second floor, turning up empty handed. Most of the rooms had already been thoroughly trashed by the hell hounds, anyway. Speaking of which, she'd have to summon more of those things. Making a mental note to herself, the she-devil-turned-Meta Knight climbed up another staircase, navigating through the darkness of the castle with ease. She was becoming more used to this new body. Perhaps when the plans were completed, she could modify it into something more suitable for herself. A red cape would be much more her.

The Meta Knight doppelganger snapped herself out of her fashion thoughts, stopping in front of a large, wooden door. Or was it a door? Did she even see it? It was the strangest feeling. But then, golden eyes narrowing, Riley held out her hand and whispered a few strange words. A smile spread underneath her mask as the Unnoticeability spell faded away, revealing a door with Meta Knight's insignia on it. Oh, she would have to give the kid an 'A' for effort on that one. It was a cleaver trick, but not cleaver enough.

' _So, this is where you've been hiding, hmm? Well, say hi to your old pal, Meta Knight.'_ Riley thought to herself, pointing her hand at the door to open it, like she usually did.

She stopped. Right now, she was Meta Knight. Meta Knight didn't use his thoughts for mundane tasks. So, before Weston or Fey could correct her, Riley instead tested the handle only to find that it was locked. Usually, she'd just break down the door. But she wanted to keep the charade up. Then the doppelganger remembered. She had taken a key from the real Meta Knight while she searched him, and it looked very much like it would fit in the keyhole under the doorknob.

*Meta Knight's quarters/hiding place*

Sword had no idea how much time had gone by, only that every minute felt like an hour. It was impossible to tell if it was still afternoon or evening with the storm outside. Occasionally, a flash of lightning illuminated the darkened barracks, followed by a rumbling roar of thunder. So far, it appeared as though Tiff's little magic trick had worked, as Riley's demons had left them alone.

Blade came out of his and Sword's room, where Tiff and Kirby were currently resting.

“How are they doin'?” Sword asked.

“Coul' be etter'. They're asleep in you're bed.” Blade answered, “Any ign' of Sir Meta Knight?”

Sword simply shook his head.

“There's been nothin' outside for a while. The only noise I've been hearin' is that Wolfwrath, Fluffy, throwin' itself a party below us in the courtyard.”

Blade cautiously stepped to the window and pulled back the curtain just enough to see the giant, wolfish monstrosity below, curled up on a bed of coals of it's own making, shrouded by billowing smoke.

The two knights were somewhat startled when they heard something shambling into the main space, but relaxed when they saw it was only Tiff.

“What are you doin' up, Tiff? I thought you were resting.” Sword stated, concern heavy in his voice.

“I couldn't,” sighed Tiff.

There were times she really envied Kirby. No matter what, he found it possible to rest in some very odd situations. Like falling asleep during his first ever duel with Meta Knight. The girl smiled at that memory. Granted, when it happened, she was both worried sick Meta Knight would have just cleaved the pink puffball in half, and in shock. How could anyone fall asleep in the middle of a sword fight? Well, Kirby had certainly found a way. Now it was a fond memory, how far all of them had come together. Suddenly, everyone in the room tensed as the brass door handle jiggled softly, shortly followed by what sounded like a key being inserted into the keyhole.

Sword and Blade hastily drew their weapons, motioning for Tiff to stand back. While the two knights raised their swords, ready to strike whatever unsavory creature dared come through, Tiff flipped to the Magic Missile page in her spell book and raised Neo's wand. There was a creak from the old wood of the door, and to their shock, a familiar form stood before them. He was battered and bloody, but very much alive, his tattered cape wrapped around him.

“SIR META KNIGHT!?” all three questioned, in complete shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll admit it, I love Riley. She's just oozes evil, she's so much fun to write. Anyway to sum things up, Sword and Blade escort Tiff and Kirby to safety while the others stay behind to keep Riley distracted. The ghast hands were just something I came up with, thinking about the D&D spell Spectral Hands, but making it much more nasty and demonic. Needless to say, Geoffrey is still on Meta Knight's shit list. 
> 
> Gee, and you thought Dark Meta Knight was bad, huh? I couldn't resist that "You ought to be on TV with that accent" bit. I love Meta Knight's accent, I swear!


	6. Rise Again, Holy Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison break!
> 
> Plus there are a lot of things Geoffrey will not say to Meta Knight while the Star Warrior's sword is at his throat.
> 
> Lord Nightmare returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to make it clear, when you see Meta Knight written down like this, 'Meta Knight', it ain't the real one, it's Riley, but everyone else just thinks it's Meta Knight. For those of you with no clue as to what's going on, I refer you to the previous chapters. Right then, off you go.

In You're Nightmares, Rise Again, Holy Nightmare

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Vile Deception.

::Author's note:: Okay, just to make it clear, when you see Meta Knight written down like this, 'Meta Knight', it ain't the real one, it's Riley, but everyone else just thinks it's Meta Knight. For those of you with no clue as to what's going on, I refer you to the previous chapters. Right then, off you go.

*Castle Dedede, dungeons*

King Dedede grumbled and moaned as he came too. It felt as though someone had been pounding his head with his own mallet. Damn, what a terrible dream. More like a nightmare. It felt so real, that demented woman breaking into his castle and setting her monsters loose within it, all because she wanted that little cream puff, Kirby. But alas, as the portly penguin opened his eyes, reality quickly sunk in.

“Chained in my own dungeons?” King Dedede exclaimed, uselessly pulling against his bonds, “Oh that girlie's gone and kicked a hornet's nest here. Just wait till I get out. I'll give her a thrashin' she wont soon forget!”

“Not to rain on your parade, your highness, but look around you,” Neo moaned weakly, flicking her ears as she began to wake up.

It was only now did the ex-king find that he was not alone. Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey were all beginning to come to their senses. The only one missing was Meta Knight.

King Dedede rubbed his aching head in thought of where the blue puffball could be, only to be interrupted by the two zwetoocks spitting onto the floor, wrinkling their noses from the disgusting taste lingering inside their mouths.

When Kautounie attempted a spell to break free of her chains, nothing happened. She tried again, growling in unintelligible words until finally biting the chains out of frustration. Again, nothing happened. The elder zwetoock cursed audibly, pinning her ears against her skull as her frustration grew. Next, Neo gave it a try, and just like her sister, her chains remained right where they were.

“Well Kautounie,” Neo began, “judging by that awful taste in our mouths and the failure to cast spells, I'd say we were administered a rather large dose of Wyrmrot while we were unconscious.”

“Worm-a-what?” King Dedede quested, with a confused look.

“Wyrmrot. It's a rare but potent poison from our home planet of Horva. The poison suppresses the flow of arcane energy within the body.” she explained.

Another confused look from King Dedede.

“Meaning they can't cast spells,” Geoffrey stated, putting it into simple English for the sake of the king, “at least not until it wears off, which will be impossible to tell since we don't know when it was administered or how much.”

The four of them took a long, painful look around. There was no sign of Meta Knight, although there was a pool of blood on the floor. On a small shelf outside the cell and out of reach, were their weapons and other belongings, which looked as though someone had already gone through them. Languishing in the cell across from them were a few waddle dees, which looked a bit beat up but otherwise alright. The Cabinet Minister and his wife were also inside the same cell, both of whom had small scratches and a few burns. Kautounie and the others had seen them around the castle. Weren't they Tiff's parents? But of course the one thing that was most difficult to miss were the four levitating ghast hands paroling the corridor. Two of them were tapping their clawed fingers against the crumbling stone wall, while another attempted to prod Kautounie through the bars. The zwetoock snapped her jaws at the appendage, but found the taste to be even more revolting then the Wyrmrot.

“Looks like we is done and stuck here,” King Dedede sighed, slumping against the wall.

Now he was regretting having his dungeon built with such high security.

“I for one am not planning on being a permanent tenant,” Geoffrey scoffed, calmly shifting his wrist.

“How?” questioned Neo, “your set of lock picks are out there, guarded by those... hands. Urg, whoever came up with that spell needs to die a horrible death!” she muttered, glaring at the appendages with sheer despise.

Geoffrey didn't say anything, he just kept a small, subtle smirk on his face. The sort of look that told everyone that Riley hadn't taken everything away from him. As if appearing out of no where, the rogue flashed a small skeleton key, and began working on the chains, keeping a careful watch on the ghast hands.

“Yup, my daddy may have been a murderer, but he at least taught me some useful skills before he went and got himself killed.” he commented with a heavy sigh, “Well, him and her...” he added to himself, in a mutter so low no one else heard.

“So, umm, all dat was true, what Riley said back in my throne room, then?” inquired the king.

“As I told Tiff, I'll tell you. Yes. My father was my only biological family, but the Redsun pack was my home away from home, so to speak. Gerard Collins murdered Star Warriors, and the Redsuns fought beside them. Eventually I had to choose a side,” Geoffrey said, still fiddling with his shackles, “and I did.”

Kautounie and Neo lowered their heads slightly. Since they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, it was for the best that they fill the king in on everything they knew. The worst part being that it was their personal quest for bragging rights that dragged everyone into this mess. Unknown to them a few cells down, Meta Knight could hear every word.

“So, what fancy spell is written on that dragon scroll or whatever it was Riley tricked you into gettin'?” King Dedede asked, worriedly.

With a deep sigh, Kautounie answered, “Resurrection. It's the rarest spell in Horva. It has the power to bring someone back from the dead.”

Uncomfortable silence filled the room, only to be broken by the tapping of sharp claws against iron bars. The ghast hands were growing restless. Could they even get bored if they were simply summoned... beings? Things?

Suddenly, just as Geoffrey could hear the light 'click' of his shackle lock opening, the barking and growling of hell hounds could be heard from the main entryway to the dungeon. At the noise, two of the ghast hands shifted and levitated towards the main doorway.

“Let me go!”

“Shut up, kid! If I had my way you'd be dead already!” snapped a familiar voice, followed by a low growl.

The main door opened, seemingly all by itself, and a small boy was pushed inside, Spitfire and Lucifer close behind. Geoffrey was quick to recognize the boy, with his yellow hair with the green zigzag covering his eyes and the overalls with a single strap. He and the ladies had seen him a few times, mostly being scolded by Tiff. It was her younger brother, Tuff.

Tuff was living up to his name and fought back against his captors. He already sported some recent bite wounds and now had a burn added to his injuries.

“Screw it, Lucifer, lets just kill him now!” Spitfire snarled.

“Oh come on, leave the cub alone!” Kautounie called out, standing up and fur bristling.

The two hell hounds snorted with disdain, forcing Tuff along to the cell with the waddle dees. Tuff couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the ghast hands levitating in front of him as they opened the cell door. Roughly, he was shoved inside. Spitfire and Lucifer laughed before the later of the two belched a small blast of embers through the bars.

“Listen up, you play your cards right, you'll live through this. If not... I'll see you all in Hell!” Lucifer warned, snapping his jaws, delighting in the fear he felt from the prisoners.

“You know, Lucifer. I like you. That's why I'll kill you last.” Kautounie scoffed.

“I'd like to see you try. Things don't look favorable for you, dragon girl.” the fiend snorted.

As Lucifer and Spitfire left, King Dedede overheard the two doberman monstrosities snickering and laughing, looking over their shoulders at him in particular. Something about how he would look fantastic roasted on a spit and basted in his own lard.

“Yeah, and we'll stuff the fat turkey with the snail once we nab him!” Spitfire laughed as their voices faded away as they left the dungeons, the door closing all by itself and locking behind them.

“You like him, Kautounie? I hate that dog. Riley ought to put him on a leash!” King Dedede commented.

Before they could get better acquainted with their new prison mates, the ghast hands restlessly turned towards the main door once again as the sound of jingling keys could be heard outside. It wasn't the hell hounds again, they used telekinetic abilities to get in and out. Who could it have been?

“Things could get messy very fast,” Kautounie warned, in a hushed whisper.

*On the other side of the door*

Oh, what was he honestly thinking? He had nearly been caught by Glasya and barely escaped from his own room in one piece. But so far Escargoon had done a pretty good job avoiding the hell hounds, and he had just dodged Spitfire and Lucifer (again) on his way down to the dungeons. However he found himself wondering what the horrid stink was coming from the other side of the door. Then the purple snail found out.

As soon at the main door had been opened, Escargoon had the shock of his life when two huge, corporal hands grabbed at him, nearly tearing into him with filthy talons.

“GAHHH!!” was all he could manage.

Again, thank the stars that for a snail, he was pretty darn fast.

“Escargoon! You have no idea how Dede-delighted I am to see you!” King Dedede shouted.

“I wish I could say the feeling was mutual, sire!” Escargoon answered, narrowly avoiding being grabbed.

Kautounie and Neo barked frantically, pointing to where their weapons had been stashed. Escargoon was quick to catch on, and went for the one weapon there he had some experience wielding, King Dedede's hammer. The frightened snail slammed one of the hands into the wall as hard as he could. Discolored blood and other fluids that he didn't even want to know about poured from the lesions left after impact, and two of the digits were limp and useless.

Escargoon's small victory was short-lived, as the other two ghast hands were drawn towards the fight. The snail turned quite pale, facing these horrifying monstrosities.

“Toss the keys!” Neo screamed.

Not needing to be told again, Escargoon hurled the keyring through the air. They sailed through the bars, smacking King Dedede on the head before falling to the floor with a clatter.

“He's got good aim.” Kautounie teased, snatching up the keys before King Dedede had a chance.

Using his skeleton key, Geoffrey had already freed himself from his bonds. He began working on the lock to the main cell and stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. There was Neo, Kautounie, and Dedede, free of their chains, dangling the keyring in front of him.

“My way's more fun!” the thief sighed, taking the actual dungeon keys and unlocking the door.

Good thing to. Escargoon became overwhelmed by the fiends, yelling loudly as he was picked up off the ground and squeezed violently. In a flash, Kautounie grabbed her machete and sliced the hand holding the poor snail to pieces. These things were much easier to kill when you weren't ensnared in their grasp.

“That's two I owe you, sweetie pie – er - Kautounie.” Escargoon gasped, recovering from the pain.

“No, I consider us to be even.” said the zwetoock, with a smile.

One ghastly appendage down, three more to go. Or so they thought. Unseen from their cell but quite visible now, the two hands that hovered around Meta Knight's cage dashed down the corridor, claws outstretched. Geoffrey had managed to get a hold of one of his guns while Neo grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. A well aimed shot from Neo left one hand an easy target for King Dedede, who had reclaimed his mallet from Escargoon.

Even unable to use her sorcery, Kautounie was still a fierce fighter. With a few slashes, another ghast hand was brought to the ground, all it's fingers severed and quivering on the floor. Finally, a couple of bullets from Geoffrey's gun was enough to finish the fight. Just to make sure they didn't get up again, Kautounie and King Dedede hacked and pounded the remaining pieces, while Escargoon hid behind Geoffrey and Neo, still looking a bit pale.

“Thanks, Escargoon. You're alright.” Geoffrey said to the snail with a nod of his head in respect.

“Just keep an eye out, there could be more of those things.” Neo warned, before collecting the rest of their gear.

As they went through their belongings and reloaded their weapons, Escargoon warned the group that Glasya was still wondering around and what he had seen earlier.

“What? Riley has assumed Meta Knight's identity?” Kautounie inquired, unbelieving of what she had heard.

“That's not all,” Neo interrupted, urgently, “My vial of Sleeping Draft is missing.”

At the weird looks she was getting, the little healer explained that she kept it on hand to sedate unwilling patients. Suddenly, as the pieces were slowly being put together, all three of them had a sick feeling in their stomachs, perhaps not quite as bad as what the ghast hands made them feel, but it was up there.

“Okay, Riley tricked us into getting that resurrection scroll, she'll stop at nothing to take Kirby alive, and now Neo's sleeping potion is missing,” Geoffrey stated.

“Lets just get Meta Knight and find Kirby before Riley does.” Kautounie growled, taking the lead down the hall.

It didn't take them long to find the blue puffball. His cape and armor were strewn about outside his cell door, and Galaxia was stuck in the ceiling above the group. Meta Knight had already managed to shake free of his bonds during the time he was unguarded. He was deathly quiet.

“Sir Meta Knight?” King Dedede asked, “anyone home?”

He was interrupted by a loud yell, cursing, and an electric zap. Looking up, Dedede could see that it was Geoffrey freeing Galaxia from the ceiling. How the human managed to get up to it was still a bit of a mystery to the king. The rogue landed on his back, groaning loudly, Galaxia clattering to the stone floor beside him.

“Well, I don't notice my headache anymore....” Geoffrey moaned, in a bit of a daze as King Dedede helped him to his feet.

Neo opened Meta Knight's cell door, then tossed the ring of keys back to their rightful owner before cautiously stepping inside. She was followed by Kautounie who had collected the warrior's cape and armor. Silently, Meta Knight accepted and donned his armor and got to his feet, golden gaze locked on Geoffrey. King Dedede was about to say something, but surprisingly did the smart thing and kept his mouth shut. With a slight whimper, Escargoon hid behind the penguin.

Using his foot, Geoffrey slid Galaxia across the floor to Meta Knight. He could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest. No words were needed, the old veteran was furious with him, and rightly so. Meta Knight reached down to claim his sword, invigorated by the familiar feeling of the golden blade in his hands.

“I know you're pissed at me, and I can't say I blame you. What I did back there with Kirby, well... it was stupid. I have no idea what came over me, and I deeply apologize for what I have done, to you and your apprentice. Now you know the truth, Sir Meta Knight. So if you want to cleave me in half, go right ahead!” Geoffrey declared, holding his arms out and leaving himself open.

He didn't even know what hit him. One minute Meta Knight was at the back of the cell, and the next, Geoffrey found himself on the flat of his back with the armored puffball on top of him, Galaxia pressed against his throat. Meta Knight's eyes blazed red as he emitted a fierce growl. Now for the second bad idea of the day.

“You're proposal is acceptable, Collins!” Meta Knight snarled.

Kautounie tensed up, ready to attack, but Neo held her back and shook her head.

“Wait,” she whispered.

Geoffrey lay very still, eyes fixed on Meta Knight's. He didn't even attempt to reach for any of his weapons, knowing it wouldn't do him any good.

“You held Kirby's life in your hands, now I hold yours in mine! What do you have to say for yourself, rogue?” the furious Star Warrior questioned, pressing Galaxia further into Geoffrey's skin.

“There's... a lot of... things I'm not... about to say to you while... you've got Galaxia at my throat.” Geoffrey coughed, “But before you kill me, just know that I am not my father, and it was indeed a... dare I say it... honor to fight by your side.”

He glanced to Kautounie and Neo, both of whom looked horribly conflicted. There was their friend, their brother, lying on the ground with Meta Knight's sword at his throat. But Meta Knight, he was their friend too. However, Geoffrey waved the two girls down. It was up to Meta Knight to decide his fate now.

“You threatened Kirby's life... however, by your actions, you probably saved it too.” Meta Knight sighed as his eyes returned to a normal gold, lowering his sword, “indeed, you are not Gerard, Geoffrey Collins. I will forgive you, but I cannot forget what you have done, either.”

“Fair enough, buddy,” the rogue stated, “by the way, I prefer the name Redsun.”

Meta Knight got off of Geoffrey and allowed the human to get to his feet. It took a few minutes for the human's heart rate to return to normal. Worried, Neo hastily checked both of them all over for wounds. She may not have been able to use her magic, but she still had medicines and bandages in her medical kit.

“You know Meta Knight, I actually thought you were going to kill me.”

Geoffrey let out a nervous laugh.

“For a minute there, so did I.” Meta Knight admitted, coldly.

For once in her life, Kautounie was happy she didn't jump into a fight. She loved Geoffrey, but she would take no pleasure in killing Meta Knight either, or the other way around, if so it turned out.

“Hey Geoffrey... don't piss this guy off,” she muttered with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

The thief threw Kautounie a harsh look. It was then he remembered that he himself had told the sisters to remind him not to anger the Star Warriors shortly after they had met.

“I did say that, didn't I?”

The two sisters nodded, with identical cleaver smiles.

“Excuse me, I hate to break up this precious moment, but isn't Riley masquerading around as Meta Knight right now?” Escargoon shouted, “every second you knuckleheads are down here, the closer she is to nabbing Kirby!”

Escargoon was right. Back to the business at hand. They didn't have time to hash out their differences. Riley was wondering about the castle, and they needed to find Kirby before she did. It would be far more dangerous to face her without the zwetoocks' sorcery, but they couldn't afford to wait for the Wyrmrot to wear off.

“Well then Meta Knight, where would Sword and Blade take Kirby to keep him safe?” King Dedede asked, hefting his mallet over his shoulder.

“Hmmm... I think I know where they would be. Quickly, follow me!” Meta Knight commanded, wrapping his cape around himself as he led the way out of the dungeons.

“If you all don't mind... I think I'll wait down here.” Escargoon sighed, nervously scratching his head.

“You'll be safer here anyway. I don't think Riley would look for you down here, since, this is where her minions would have taken you anyway. Stay hidden, we'll come back for you, all of you, when we're through. And thanks again.” Geoffrey said, giving the snail a curt nod.

Escargoon wished the warriors luck, then shrank into the shadows once he was alone. It was crazy, what they were attempting, but no more insane then what he had just done. At least King Dedede was so grateful he was set free he didn't even think to ask about where Escargoon had gotten the keys from. With a smile, the snail twirled the key ring on his finger before freeing the others from their cell. Yes, being a hero for a change felt pretty damn good.

*Meta Knight's quarters*

Groaning in pain, 'Meta Knight' limped into his living quarters, assisted by Blade while Sword closed the door and locked it behind him. He didn't look so good, as he was covered in fresh wounds and quite filthy.

“Sir Meta Knight, you ave' no dea' wha' a relief it is to see you. For a hile' I thought... Riley might have...” Blade exclaimed.

“What happened? Where's King Dedede, Kautounie, Neo, and.... and Geoffrey....” Tiff asked, hesitating slightly when she thought about the human rogue.

'Meta Knight' sat down in his chair, panting heavily. Tiff set about curing and binding his wounds while the old warrior caught his breath. Sword poured a cup of hot tea from the kettle on the fire place and handed it to his master.

_'Alright, alright, sissy don't over do it,'_ Fey sighed, way in the back of Riley's mind.

_'Fey, Weston, what did I tell you? Shut the hell up!'_ Riley commanded, mentally.

'Meta Knight' closed his golden eyes, taking in a deep breath and began.

“They're dead. They were slaughtered by Riley's demons. We were trapped by the witch and taken down to the dungeons, but we escaped. There was a fight... and... well, I was lucky to only be lightly wounded.” 'Meta Knight' elaborated, “Geoffrey and King Dedede didn't stand a chance once they were bitten by Glasya. I have killed the fiend, but not before her poison killed them. As for the others...” he trailed off, not wanting to go into the graphic detail of their “brutal deaths”.

Heavy silence weighed inside the room, occasionally interrupted by the Wolfwrath's howling from outside. A few tears escaped from Tiff's eyes as she looked down at the spell book and wand in her hands. She may not have known Neo and Kautounie for very long, but already hearing the news of their deaths saddened her greatly. How would she break the news to Kirby? 'Meta Knight' gently patted the child's arm and sighed heavily.

“No, Tiff. I should be the one to tell Kirby,”

“He's sleeping in here, sir,” Sword said, sadness heavy in his voice, motioning towards their bed rooms.

The younger knight might not have admitted it out loud, but he too had become quite fond of the Horvians, as was Blade. 'Meta Knight' stood up, wrapped his cape around his body, and swept into the room.

' _Already asleep, hmmmm? Perhaps there would be no need for the potion after all,'_ Riley thought to herself. 

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Kirby began to stir. Despite such a cruel heart, Riley couldn't help but think that the little pink puffball was just adorable when he was sleeping.

_'Sis, you're Meta Knight right now, remember?'_ Weston growled. 

Riley had to fight to keep her body posture neutral and her eyes Meta Knight's normal golden. How did that tough old puffball control all of these weird body functions of his? Already she was becoming worried that eventually someone would catch on to her charade. She had to act fast. 

But thankfully Tiff was there for her, ever reliable. The young girl was slowly pouring hot drinks for everyone, in the hopes that it would soothe the pain and make it easier on everyone. Little did she realize that she was making Riley's plan just that much easier. Tiff set the tray down on the bedside table, glancing to Kirby as the little puffball began to wake up.

“Thank you, Tiff,” sighed 'Meta Knight', taking one of the drinks off of the tray.

Unseen by anyone, the doppelganger put a few drops of the transparent blue potion she had taken from Neo's medical kit earlier that day into each of the drinks. No one suspected a thing.

_'Indeed, thank you, Tiff.'_ thought Riley, smiling inward to herself.

Kirby's eyes blinked blearily as he woke from his nap. The little pink puff felt sore, gently rubbing his small hand across his bandages. But a small smile crossed his face at the sight of Meta Knight. Kirby sat up in his bed, reaching out to his friend and mentor, chiding happily. With a sigh, 'Meta Knight' sat down on the little warrior's bedside.

“Poyo?” asked Kirby softly, realizing that something was wrong with his friends.

“Kirby... I have something... painful to tell you. I warn you, it will be a shock.” 'Meta Knight' sighed heavily, gently holding Kirby closer.

The little star warrior's innocent eyes grew large with grief when 'Meta Knight' explained what he had told the others earlier. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't! But Meta Knight would never lie to him, or Tiff, Sword, and Blade for that matter.

“Riley is still lurking about the castle, and her Wolfwrath still guards the front door.” grunted 'Meta Knight', “our outlook is rather grim at this point.”

He froze slightly when something pressed against him. 'Meta Knight' looked down to see Kirby curled up in a fold of his cape, as close to his mentor as he could get. Awkwardly, 'Meta Knight' ran his hand down the smaller warrior's back.

“Here, drink this, it will help,” 'Meta Knight' said, offering the cup of hot tea he had taken from Tiff earlier.

Kirby obeyed, and it wasn't long before the drink was emptied.

_'Wow, who'd have thought our sis was the nursemaid type,'_ Weston teased. 

_'Weston, shut up!'_ Riley hissed inwardly. 

Tiff couldn't shake this odd feeling she began having. She knew she should have been happy to see Meta Knight, she was at first, but something just didn't seem right.

“You otice'd too?” Blade whispered to the girl.

Tiff nodded once, “Something's just not right about him, but I can't put my finger on it.”

Kirby nuzzled closer to 'Meta Knight', almost right into his lap. He laid there a moment, choking back his tears. Then he tensed up, tear stained eyes glaring up at his mentor. With a yelp, he backed away, shaking his head.

“Kirby, what is-?” 'Meta Knight' began.

With a start, he realized what the little puffball had seen, or rather, didn't see. Frantically, the doppelganger reached for Galaxia's scabbard, only to find that the sword wasn't there. Oops.

_'Riley you idiot, you forgot to copy the bloody sword, didn't you? And then you tell me I lack brains,'_ Weston growled. 

_'Shit!'_ Riley hissed, inwardly.

Out of everything, she had forgotten to make herself a copy of Galaxia. Certainly Meta Knight didn't fight his way through a pack of ravenous demon beasts with his bare fists only to be lightly wounded.

Tiff started towards Kirby, then stopped when she realized just what he saw. Meta Knight, the real one anyway, didn't go anywhere without that sacred sword. Sword and Blade were quick to catch on as well.

“Sir Meta Knight... why is your scabbard empty?” Tiff inquired, while Sword and Blade drew their weapons.

Well, Riley knew she wouldn't be able to keep up the charade forever, but it was certainly fun while it lasted. 'Meta Knight' stood up, smiling behind his mask. Sword Knight and Blade Knight advanced, while Tiff prepared a spell.

“Oh Tiff, has anyone ever let you know that you're far to cleaver for your own good!” 'Meta Knight' hissed, his silky accent quickly turning into Riley's devilish tone.

With a flap of her cape, Riley vanished, reappearing in front of Tiff in her true form, staff at the ready. Tiff screamed, stumbling back, wand still pointed at the witch. She shouted the words to Magic Missile, only to have Riley flick it elsewhere, harmlessly.

“I've got to admit, kid, nice try with that Unnoticeability, you almost had me fooled.” Riley complemented, “by the way, Glasya and her boys are alive and well, if you're wondering.”

She growled in annoyance when Sword and Blade came up from behind, taking a few slashes with their swords. Riley glanced down to her torn up dress, then to the two knights.

“What have you done with Sir Meta Knight?!” Sword demanded, preparing for another strike, which Riley blocked with her staff.

“Hmhmhmmmm, you're beloved master is chained up in the dungeons as my personal slave right now. Perhaps his two pets would like to join him?” the half-demoness taunted.

Sword and Blade unleashed a flurry of vicious attacks upon hearing what Riley had done to their lord and master. Riley actually had to take a step back and regain her focus. She shouted in the demonic tongue, setting an ethereal, burning chain to wrap itself around Blade Knight, effectively binding him. Just when she was about to give Sword and Tiff the same treatment, Riley was interrupted by Kirby, who had taken up Blade's dropped sword.

“No Kirby, get away from her!” Sword warned, “Tiff, we'll hold her off, get Kirby out of here!”

Suddenly, the teal armored knight stumbled and began to feel incredibly tired. His vision blurred and his feet would no longer carry his weight. Sword fell to his knees and collapsed on the floor, struggling to stay awake. It wasn't long before Tiff, Blade, and Kirby began to feel the same way.

“Wha- what's happening?” Tiff asked, desperately trying to cling to consciousness.

Riley stooped over Tiff and the two knights, a triumphant smirk on her face.

“Thanks again for the tea, Tiff. It made it that much easier for me to slip you all the sleeping draft I borrowed from Neo. You make a good cup of tea, by the way.”

She watched with delight as they struggled to stay awake, but to no avail.

“Hmph, what Meta Knight sees in all of you I shall never know!” were the last words they heard before drifting off into an uneasy slumber.

Then a painful feeling in Riley's leg brought her back to reality. The witch twisted around to see Kirby, a furious look on his face, still holding Blade's sword. Riley could tell that he was resisting the sleeping potion as hard as he could, as the little warrior's eyes were heavy and his breathing was quickened.

“Poyo!” Kirby challenged, stepping forward, ready to fight.

“Oh no, you I don't wish to fight. I just need you to go to sleep like the others.” Riley purred, wrapping two more of her ethereal chains around Sword and Tiff.

Kirby advanced, then wavered dangerously, eventually dropping his sword. He had taken a full dose of the potion and it was finally taking it's full effect, rather quickly. Riley bent down and picked the child up, gently stroking his soft pink skin. It felt like fine velvet. The little puffball quivered at her touch, struggling to get out of her grasp.

“You can't stay awake forever, little one. Just make it easier for yourself, make it easier on them. It'll all be over soon.” Riley whispered softly, laying Kirby down on the bed.

When Kirby tried to get up, the sorceress gently pushed him back down with her staff. Unable to resist any longer, the little warrior fell into an uneasy sleep, completely at the mercy of Riley.

_'Oh, you got lucky, sissy. Almost lost the game there,'_ Fey commented. 

“Shut up!” Riley hissed, audibly, now that her captives were sound asleep.

Already she could feel her heart pounding with excitement. Five years of planning and waiting had finally lead up to this. Riley checked her prisoners' restraints, making sure they were secure. She knew what she was attempting next was risky, as it would leave her mortal body vulnerable.

_'Sissy, can I go with you? I want to see him rise again!'_ Fey chided, excitedly. 

_'No, I need you to guard my mortal flesh while I enter Kirby's mind,'_ Riley answered. 

The witch groaned in pain, using her own fingernails to cut her skin. She smeared her hand in her own blood, then drew an arcane symbol on Kirby's forehead with it. Her body began to shake violently, almost like she were having a seizure. Then a faint red smoke drifted out of Riley's body and shrouded around Kirby, before seeping into the pink puffball. Fey was quick to take over her sister's body, giggling with delight. Now it was just her and Weston.

“This is going to be great! I can't wait till sissy gets back... with Lord Nightmare!” Fey squealed in excitement.

Weston only grunted in response.

The two of them could already see Riley was hard at work. At first, Kirby was very still, his eyes squeezed shut. Then he began tossing and turning in his sleep, hugging the blankets close to his shaking body, but unable to wake from this horrible dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare!

“Me- Medi Kni.....” Kirby whimpered softly, grasping his stomach in agony. 

“Tehe, even he can't save you now!” Fey giggled.

_*_ Inside Kirby's Mind*

Riley panted heavily as she took on her normal form, down on one knee. It had been a while since the last time she had forced herself into the mind of another. She had forgotten how exhausting it could be. The witch got to her feet and looked around. Kirby's mind was certainly unique. She was in a vast galaxy, not much else, save for the occasional item of food that would appear off and on. Must have been what Kirby dreamed about. Hmph, little fool. Still, he'd make a cute pet when this was all finished.

Speaking of which, she found the dream form of Kirby, who looked horribly confused. Before he could flee, Riley plucked him up, cradling the little puffball in her arms. When he tried to escape, she tightened her grip. Quickly, the small puffball learned he was getting no where fast.

“Now you know how I feel, little one. I've got my brother and sister sharing my head with me. Nice to get away from them every now and again,” Riley sighed, stepping further into the galactic void.

It was like it was never ending. Nothing more then stars, space, and food. She circled around for a while, eventually growing frustrated.

“Alright, Kirby. Help me out, show me where it happened.”

Kirby blinked up at his captor, tilting his head.

“Show me where you killed Nightmare!”

Kirby shook his head and closed his eyes. He didn't know why Riley wanted to be brought there, but his instincts told him that it couldn't be for anything good. At his defiance, the vile sorceress punished him by means of an intense jolt of pain that coursed throughout his entire body.

Eventually, Riley found herself standing on a massive chessboard, filled with many pieces, some broken, others whole. Some resembled monsters, like Wolfwrath and the infamous Masher 2.0, and others resembled members of the GSA and their allies. She could not be certain, but Riley could have sworn one of the broken pieces on the board was human, and had a strong resemblance to Geoffrey. Then she stopped, gently running her hand over Kirby's head. The star warrior trembled in her arms, eyes still closed tightly in fear.

“Thank you, so much, Kirby. You have no idea what this means to me,” Riley whispered, almost seductively, setting Kirby down.

One more pat on the back, which Kirby did not enjoy at all. He watched as the witch strode forward, clearing away pieces of debris off the chessboard. Cautiously, he followed. Riley's boots echoed loudly in the vast emptiness, finally coming to a stop. With a flourish, she unrolled the Resurrection scroll and levitated it in front of her.

Trailing her dainty finger down the old parchment and sighing heavily, the sorceress prepared herself. Her cold eyes slid to Kirby. He was adorable, but he could be a problem if left unrestrained. With a loud snap, ethereal chains wrapped themselves around the frightened puffball, pinning him in place.

“Behold.... “Riley growled, softly.

She began to chant and move her hands in strange gestures. The quicker the pace, the louder Riley became. Kirby could feel his strength draining as she drew upon his pain to cast the spell within the scroll. Heavy winds from seemingly nowhere picked up, and fast, carrying thick shadows and stars with them. The Resurrection scroll faded into the growing shadows, eventually taking shape of a towering wraith-like figure.

Lord Nightmare was just as Riley had expected. Huge, with a large chin, crocked nose, and jagged teeth. His eyes were covered by shades and two golden horns protruded from his head. The headpiece he wore resembled golden fire, with three large rubies. Four armored spaulders adorned his shoulders, and a necklace of gold beads ended in a large medallion around his neck. He was cloaked in a dark blue cape with stars. Riley dipped her head into a bow and gracefully dropped to one knee.

The wraith looked around, startled. Then his eyes slid down to the woman bowing before him, with Kirby bound by her side. He remembered, vaguely, the last thing he saw was Kirby, wielding the Legendary Star Rod against him, effectively destroying him. It was as if that had only happened minutes ago. Suddenly, this woman appears before him, with Kirby in chains? What the hell was going on?

“Welcome back, Your Grace.” Riley said, standing up.

“What is this? What's happened? The Star Rod-” Nightmare started.

“Isn't here, Your Lordship. I've made sure of that. You've been dead for five years now, but thanks to some ancient magic from Horva and some easily manipulated kids, I've brought you back to life. I never did get to meet you while the wars were going on, but I'm a huge admirer and supporter of your work.” Riley explained, “Riley Prescott, at your service, Your Grace!”

Nightmare smiled cruelly. This woman knew what she was doing and already he was beginning to like her. However, he could tell that she was up to something. There's no way she would have gone through so much trouble to bring him back to life unless she wanted something from him.

“Very well, Riley. I thank you for freeing me of death. But I'll cut to the chase, what is it you want from me?” Nightmare asked, stroking his chin with spindly, taloned hands.

Riley smirked, then summoned the plans to a truly horrifying beast, enlarging them as she handed them to Nightmare. She liked a man who got right to the point.

“I'd like you to make me this! I was just about to put in my order when that... little fiasco started,” Riley stated, “so far anyone on Horva that has tried to create this beast on their own has... failed miserably, often digging their own graves. But... you're the best in the business. And I accept nothing but the finest in craftsmanship.”

The wraith was impressed. It was a monster with three heads, that of a dragon, lion, and goat. The beast had the front quarters of a lion, hind quarters of a goat, and the wings of a dragon. A large, deadly serpent was the creature's tail. The Chimera.

“I wish I had thought of this one!” the Demon Lord exclaimed, taking a liking to the monster.

“Lovely, but can you make it for me?” Riley asked, hastily.

She flinched slightly from the deity's glare at her quickness, and bowed her head.

“I apologize, your Grace. I- I shouldn't have...”

With a low growl, Nightmare returned to the plans Riley had given him. Something like this would take time, and a lot of work. But he could do it... for a price.

“Very well, I'll make your Chimera. But there's something I need you to do for me.” Nightmare hissed, tucking the Chimera plans in the folds of his cloak.

“Excellent! Though, I must say, I think I've already made a generous down payment,” Riley pointed out.

Nightmare may not have liked admitting it, but Riley was right. Without her, he'd still be nothing more then a fading dream. He thought for a minute, he would need to get more funds to run his campaign again. Then his eyes fixed on Kirby, who trembled violently under the wraith's gaze. Nightmare quite enjoyed watching the star warrior that had killed him struggling against his chains, eyes wide and terrified. He wanted to kill the little puffball, but first, he wanted to watch him suffer. 

“Bring me the Warp Star. That is my price.” Nightmare requested, in a tone that told Riley it was not open to negotiation.

The half-demoness thought about it for a minute. She didn't know how to get a hold of Kirby's most powerful weapon, but there was certainly a good reason Nightmare wanted it over money or other valuables.

Now Kirby fought more violently then ever to escape his bonds. Without his Warp Star, Nightmare would be untouchable.

“The offer is fair. I don't care what I have to do to get it, but you'll have it, Your Grace.” Riley stated, taking another bow.

Nightmare laughed, lowering a spindly fingered hand down to Kirby, prodding him with a sharp talon. All Kirby wanted was to wake up, but he couldn't. This couldn't be. There was no way this was real.

“This is real, Kirby. As real as you and me.” Nightmare hissed, enjoying the torture he was causing, “I'm back, and I wont let you stop me this time!”

Every time Kirby suppressed a whimper, Nightmare only intensified. He wanted to hear Kirby's cries of pain. When it seemed as though he couldn't catch his breath, the massive fiend would let Kirby rest just enough so he could hear his screams when he started into him again.

“I have some prisoners, Your Grace. I thought you might like to see them, when you're done here, of course.” Riley said, stepping closer to the wraith, “Soon, you'll be back to taking over the universe and ripping off dictators and adrenaline junkies.”

“Thanks to you, Riley, it would appear as though Nightmare Enterprises is back in business!” Nightmare laughed.

“See you on the other side, Milord. I've got some things to attend to... outside.” Riley mentioned, fading back into a shapeless red smoke, “welcome back!”

With a laugh, she left Kirby's mind, rematerializing into her own body. Naturally, Fey wasn't happy about being pushed aside, but was quick to forget about it and ask about Nightmare.

“Not yet. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, would we?” Riley asked, sitting next to Kirby on his bedside.

He looked quite pale and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain. The witch placed a hand on his trembling body. She could feel Lord Nightmare's presence within the little warrior. He needed to have his fun, he had been dead for a while after all. Riley was pleased to see that Tiff, Sword, and Blade were right where she had left them as they stirred from their forced sleep.

Tiff was the first to shake off the drowsy feeling and come to her senses. She thrashed against the ethereal chains binding her, screaming with frustration when they wouldn't give. Then her eyes fell on Kirby as he let out painful cries in his sleep.

“What have you done to him!?” Tiff shouted.

“I haven't done anything. Poor little thing's just having... a Nightmare.” Riley smirked, running her fingers across the top of Kirby's head.

Tiff shuddered as a cruel laugh filled the room. She couldn't see anyone else, but she had heard it before. There was only one person with a voice so vile and heartless. It was so terrible she didn't even want to believe it could be happening. Nightmare has returned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, as we all know, waking up in a dungeon can't be much fun. Tuff also gets a brief cameo, but I kept it short. He's one character in the Kirby series that I personally find annoying as all hell. Anyways, pieces are finally starting to be placed together. We have a jail break and cell block battle and Meta Knight finally gets to gives Geoffrey a piece of his mind... and a whole lot more.
> 
> Nightmare is back, and I think he's pissed! What's going to happen next? You'll know as soon as I do.


	7. Like a Phoenix

In You're Nightmares, Like a Phoenix

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and... THE HALBERD!. (Yes, you all knew it was coming.)

*Castle Dedede, on the way to Meta Knight's quarters*

“Say what now?!” Kautounie shouted in disbelief, after hearing what Meta Knight had warned them about.

“It's true! Riley took on my form so she could get close to Kirby. I don't know exactly how, but she intends to use that scroll and Kirby to resurrect Lord Nightmare!” Meta Knight growled, quickening his pace.

The group paused at the stairway to the third level of the castle. Already something was telling each of them that they were already too late. Kautounie and Neo growled, feeling an evil presence, and even Meta Knight looked uncertain.

“Somehow I have this horrible feeling that she already has...” Geoffrey muttered.

They carried on, eventually reaching Meta Knight's quarters. It was quite strange, there was no resistance along the way. Glasya and her remaining flunkies were no where to be seen, and Fluffy was still having her private barbeque in the courtyard. It was easy, a little too easy.

“Damn, it's locked. Meta Knight, you have the key, right?” King Dedede asked, letting go of the handle.

“No, Riley took it from me down in the dungeons!” the old warrior answered.

Already a very powerful dark presence could be felt, and Tiff's and Kirby's cries could be heard through the door along with Sword's and Blade's shouts. It didn't sound good.

The sorceress sisters both tried to cast Knock, to force the door open. A small fizzle of energy came from their hands, signaling that the effects of the Wyrmrot were staring to wear off, but most of it was still in their bodies.

“I am going to tear that bitch's throat out!!” Kautounie snarled, taking a swipe at the door, leaving four long claw marks in the wood in her frustration.

Without a word, Geoffrey whipped out his skeleton key and one of his lock picks and got to work.

“Sorry, Meta Knight.” he sighed, as he worked at the lock.

Meta Knight said nothing. If anything, he'd just have to change the locks when this was through. However, even the stern old knight had to admit that Geoffrey was quite skilled at what he was doing. In less then a minute, they were in.

“Damn you put a good lock on that door!” Geoffrey grumbled, pocketing his picks and drawing his favorite pistol.

Meta Knight and Kautounie drew their swords while Neo knocked an arrow. Geoffrey made a motion with his free hand to King Dedede.

“Care to do the honors, sire?” he asked.

With a grunt, King Dedede barged through, mallet in hand, ready to strike. It certainly looked as though a scuffle had taken place, as the once neat and orderly living space was quite a mess, and things only got worse once they came to the bedrooms, where Sword, Blade, Tiff, and Kirby were held. Riley jumped off the bed with a start, snatching up her staff.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Tiff cried.

“Do you mind?!” Riley hissed.

The witch was answered with a well shot arrow from Neo, right through her abdomen. Riley wasn't ready for the attack and doubled over in pain, leaving Meta Knight unhindered as he sliced through the chains binding the captives with ease.

“Need help gettin' that out?!” King Dedede asked, taking advantage of Riley's predicament, slamming his two ton hammer right where the arrow was, effectively and forcefully pushing it out, causing heavy bleeding.

Riley fell to the floor from the force of the strike, clenching her wound in her hand. A faint blue glow surrounded her as she slowly began to heal herself. She quickly realized that her spells were taking longer to cast. Of course, most of her stamina was spent bringing Nightmare back. With a smirk, the half-demoness faded into the form of black mist, though not before Kautounie's sword tore through her arm.

“It's going to take more then that to stop us now!” Riley's voice echoed as she sifted through the walls, laughing.

Kautounie snarled every foul insult in the zwetoock language she could think of, slicing the air with her blade angrily.

“Screw the bitch, Kautounie, we've got bigger problems!” Geoffrey shouted, turning to Kirby.

The pink puffball was still thrashing about in tortured sleep, unable to wake. Neo rushed to Kirby's side and wiped the arcane symbol off of Kirby's forehead. The little warrior's eyes opened in an instant. He was covered in cold sweat and breathing heavily. Although he seemed fine on the outside, it appeared as though someone had been torturing him mentally. Kirby glanced around in a panicked frenzy, clinging onto Tiff tightly.

“I'm here for you, Kirby,” Tiff said, reassuringly.

She, Sword, and Blade were in shock. Was it just another one of Riley's tricks? Riley had claimed to have killed all the others. Yet here they were, standing before them very much alive.

“Riley... she said you all were dead!” Sword exclaimed, “cept' for Meta Knight, but... but....”

“And you're going to believe that there psychopath?” Dedede questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

The young knight opened his unseen mouth to speak, quickly closing it again for lack of anything better to say.

“Kirby, are you...?” Meta Knight began, cautiously approaching his frightened apprentice.

Before he knew what to do, Kirby flung himself at the older warrior, curling up as close as he could get. His mentor was stunned for a moment. Kirby had shown him that foreign feeling called 'affection' before, but not quite like this. Instantly, Meta Knight's fatherly instincts took over and he returned the embrace.

“Medi Kni... poyo?” Kirby squeaked, looking up to his master.

There was no mistaking it, this was the genuine Meta Knight.

Feeling awkward with so many people watching, the veteran gently pried the child off of him. Tiff was quick to scoop Kirby up in her arms. She glared angrily at Geoffrey, and was about to reprimand him for his stunt back in the throne room.

“I have already had a little chat with our human friend, Tiff,” Meta Knight assured the girl, holding up his hand in a calming motion, “right now there are more important things to worry about.”

Kirby began wriggling in Tiff's arms, chiding and babbling hysterically. They could only guess at what he was trying to say, but judging by the look on his face, it wasn't anything good.

“Sir Meta Knight, Nightmare's back! I don't know how, she put all of us to sleep, but Riley brought him back!” Tiff explained, fighting back her tears.

“It's true sir, all of us heard him. I could never forget that voice!” Sword nodded.

Suddenly, that evil, sickening feeling weighed heavy in the room again. Feeling uneasy, Meta Knight ushered everyone out and into the hall. He glanced over his shoulder and could have sworn he saw a person shrouded in the darkness.

“Wait a sec-” Kautounie started, pinning her ears back.

“Quickly, Kautounie!” Meta Knight snapped, before the impulsive canine had a chance to lunge into battle.

“Come on, sis. We need to get out of here.” called Neo, nervously.

Neo grabbed her sister by the sleeve of her hoodie and pulled her along behind Tiff and Kirby.

“Sword, Blade, go down to the dungeons. There is a small group of refugees hiding there,” Meta Knight ordered, “lead them to the fountain in the courtyard. You know what to do from there.”

Meta Knight's orders sounded strange to Geoffrey, Neo, and Kautounie, but Sword and Blade seemed to know what Meta Knight had up his sleeve. King Dedede on the other hand looked suspicious.

“Right sir, of course! We need every advantage against Nightmare and Riley we have!” Sword said with a nod.

“What abou' Wolfwrath, sir?” Blade asked, “she's still cookin' up the ourt'yard!”

“We shall deal with Wolfwrath!” Meta Knight growled, “Go, now!”

At his command, Sword and Blade split off from the group and headed down towards the castle dungeons.

“What sort of advantage is Sword Knight talking about?” Neo asked curiously, “It may sound silly, but do you have some sort of secret hanger under the castle with a war ship in it or something?”

With a cleaver smile concealed under his mask, Meta Knight's eyes flashed blue.

“You do?” Geoffrey asked, with slight disbelief.

“I knew it! You was always up to somethin', Meta Knight! I thought that thing was Dede-destroyed!” King Dedede said, pointing an accusing finger at the armored puffball.

Judging by the looks on Tiff's and Kirby's faces, they hadn't been expecting anything like this either.

“You mean you rebuilt the Halberd?!” Tiff questioned.

“Yes. What else would I do in my spare time?” Meta Knight shrugged.

“Meta Knight, have I ever told you how much I love the way your mind works?” Geoffrey asked, “Gods bless ya!”

On their way to the courtyard, they stopped in Geoffrey's, Neo's, and Kautounie's room that the three of them had been renting from the king. Quickly, the three Horvians picked up their backpacks and duffel bags, which were already packed. Kautounie opened one of the packs, checking it's contents. She gave a quick nod to Neo and Geoffrey, and they rejoined the others.

“We'll need guns, lots of guns.” Geoffrey said, with a smirk.

“You really are a gun nut...” Meta Knight sighed, shaking his head.

“And you, my friend, flatter me... Though I prefer the term 'Weapons Enthusiast'. ”

As the group finally reached the first floor of the keep and turned a sharp right, a shadowy figure loomed in the corridor. Meta Knight and Kautounie stepped in front of the others, blades at the ready, with King Dedede close behind. Geoffrey wasn't too far behind, gun locked and loaded. In the blink of an eye, Neo already had an arrow pulled back in her bow.

When the figure slid into the light, it revealed a man that looked a lot like Geoffrey, save for graying hair instead of black and he looked older. He wore a coat much like the rogue's, though there was the glint of silver, in the shape of a rattlesnake, pinned to his chest. Even Meta Knight took a step back. How could Gerard Collins be here, now?

“Impossible, you're dead you son of a bitch!” Geoffrey shouted, pouring every round from his gun into the old man.

Every bullet passed harmlessly through the man, and his cruel laugh filled the room. With a grunt, Neo let loose her arrow, which, like the bullets, passed through him and clattered to the floor.

“Heheha! As long as you dream, boy, I'll never be dead! True to my name, I am but a dream that lives within your heart.”

It was not Gerard's voice that came from the being, but Nightmare's. Apparently the wraith had selected an alternate form for himself, that of a 'retired' employee of his. Oh how he loved messing with the minds of others!

“Nightmare,” Tiff gasped, holding Kirby closer.

Lord Nightmare's smile widened, examining the pitiful group before him.

“It took you long enough!” he growled.

King Dedede gulped nervously. If this really was Nightmare, how was he going to explain to him that he had no intention to pay off his overwhelming debt? He was snapped out of the uncomfortable thought by Kautounie's shouting, however.

“Why don't you show yourself as you really are, you bastard!” she challenged, baring her fangs at the old man, “I do not fear you!”

“Wait, Kautounie!” Meta Knight warned.

With a savage roar, Kautounie leaped forward. She swung her sword at the entity, only to have if go right through him. Next, she turned to her claws and a fierce bite. Again, nothing. Groaning with annoyance, Nightmare simply held out his hand, catching Kautounie by her throat. The zwetoock struggled to escape, running her claws uselessly across Nightmare's arm, but his grip was ironclad.

“Hmmm, you don't seem to possess any fear within you heart. Interesting. But I'm sure there's something buried deep down inside you somewhere!” Nightmare snarled, “And make n mistake, I will find it!”

“Kautounie!” Neo screamed.

Kirby's face turned into a determined frown as he squirmed from Tiff's grasp and stood by Meta Knight's side, facing the demon. Heart pounding, Tiff followed behind the little warrior, wand held tightly in her hand.

“You! You, child, cost me everything!” Nightmare growled, as his eyes slid down to Tiff.

He remembered all to well that it was Tiff who had summoned the Warp Star when Kirby needed it most. She would have to pay for that!

“Kirby defeated you once, and he'll do it again!” Tiff shouted.

“Poyo!” Kirby said, nodding in agreement.

“Well, last time Nightmare didn't have me!” spat a familiar, slithering, female voice from behind the group.

Sure enough, there was Riley, completely healed, sauntering down the hall. Glasya, Spitfire, Lucifer, and an entire new pack of hell hounds were at her side. Great, just what they needed, right?

With a distasteful grunt, Nightmare tossed Kautounie back into her companions. When the zwetoock looked like she was about ready to charge again, it took Tiff, Meta Knight, and Geoffrey to hold her back.

Nightmare's form began to shift, his chin became bigger and more elongated, and his eyes were covered by shades. The trench coat turned into a blue cloak, covered with stars. Lord Nightmare, as he truly was, stood before them. His form was as tall as the castle ceiling would allow.

“Ah, there's the lady you all can thank for my inevitable return.” he hissed, gesturing with his spindly fingered hand.

“Dis' don't look good.” King Dedede muttered, shrinking back fearfully.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before you broke out of that rat trap.” Riley sighed, narrowing her eyes. “Thanks again for that scroll, Redsuns,”

With a cruel smile and laugh, Nightmare's towering form vanished. Kirby cautiously stepped forward, but there was no sign of the fiend. He was terribly confused. Nightmare had them all cornered and he just disappears? Was he just messing with them all again?

“Meta Knight, I know exactly what we need to take Nightmare out.” Tiff whispered.

The elder warrior didn't respond right away. His golden gaze was locked on Riley, studying her actions. The half-demoness perked up when she heard Tiff mention the Warp Star, motioning to her hell hounds to stay where they were. Glasya growled angrily, mismatched eyes fixed on Meta Knight.

“I think that's what Riley wants you to do,” Meta Knight answered quietly. “Wait...”

“Come on girl, summon the damn thing already!” Riley grumbled softly to herself.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey's hand slowly slid under his coat, grabbing a small grenade from one of the inside pockets. (Yes, he has a little some of everything hidden in there.) He motioned for the king to stay quiet while he flicked the pin. Neo nodded her head, telling the rogue to keep it up. Even though she could feel the familiar flow of arcane returning to her body, the zwetoock was still unsure if she could cast her spells.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Riley shouted, growing impatient.

“Your majesty....” Geoffrey sighed, turning his head slightly, facing the king, “I'm really, really sorry about your castle.”

Wait, an apology? Apparently neither Dedede or Riley were expecting this. Then it hit Riley like a ton of bricks, in more ways then one. Geoffrey lobbed the grenade at the witch and her hell hounds. In a matter of seconds, it exploded, leveling a good portion of the castle on top of Riley, leaving the crew with enough time to get to the courtyard. Naturally, Neo and Geoffrey had to drag Kautounie about half way before she finally accepted that that battle was over.

“I never should have gone and let you kids stay at my castle!” King Dedede shouted.

“Take it out of our security deposit!” Neo shouted back.

“Hey, I could have just taken off and left you with the bitchqueen and her mutts!” Geoffrey suggested, “let's go!”

King Dedede hated to admit it, but the shifty rogue was right. They arrived at the main entrance to the courtyard, (or what was once the courtyard), to find that Sword, Blade, and what was left of Castle Dedede's residents, taking cover behind the stone support structures.

“Sir Meta Knight, there you are!” Sword called, “Wolfwrath is still on the loose, what happened?”

“We were delayed, by Nightmare and Riley!” Meta Knight explained, tightening his grip on Galaxia.

“You... you faced Nightmare?” Blade asked, voice quivering slightly.

“Yeah, you know, Nightmare. Tall, creepy guy, weird clothes, first you see him then you don't. That Nightmare.” Geoffrey grumbled, drawing another one of his many hand guns.

Okay, perhaps not the explanation they were hoping for, but it got the point across.

“Mom, Dad, Tuff!” Tiff suddenly cried out, rushing into the small crowd of refuges.

Before her parents knew what happened, their girl had pulled them into a tight embrace. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like had had no idea as to what had become of their daughter and were overjoyed to see her still alive.

“I hate to break up the family reunion, but it is only a matter of time before Riley gets out of that rubble.” Neo pointed out.

The sound of baying echoing through the castle and a thick smoke filling the air was quick to get everyone's attention. Plus, all the commotion had brought the Wolfwrath's, Fluffy, unwanted curiosity.

“Neo's right, mom, dad. We've got to get out of here. Meta Knight said he rebuilt the Halberd, that's where we're going.” Tiff explained.

“We have to go, now! Sword, Blade, guard the refuges and get to the Halberd!“ Meta Knight ordered, “the rest of us will keep the demon-beasts at bay.”

Tiff looked reluctant to leave her family. It was another case of out of the frying pan and into the fire, literally. The courtyard was in cinders, but thankfully the fountain was near by. Sword and Blade had already seen a safe path to lead the refuges across and let the others know.

“Be careful dear,” Lady Like said, releasing her daughter.

“Ma'am, you've got one hell of a kid right there.” Geoffrey stated.

They readied themselves for the upcoming battle. Kautounie handed Kirby her sword, considering he had lost his other one. The pink puffball inhaled it and donned his green cap, becoming Sword Kirby.

“I'll be wanting that back when this is done.” Kautounie mentioned as she took Matilda off her back.

Meta Knight and Sword Kirby took the lead into the inferno, while Neo and Tiff guarded the flanks. Geoffrey, Kautounie, and King Dedede brought up the rear of the group. Then it happened. From out of a plum of smoke, Wolfwrath appeared, fangs bared and ready for a fight, and from behind, Glasya and her ravenous hell hounds charged.

The fight was on. Wolfwrath and the hell hounds charged up their fiery breath, sending the blasts right for the group. Instinct taking over, Kautounie and Neo both shouted the words to their shield spells. The two of them strained from the severe stamina loss, but with the Wyrmrot's effects fading, they were able to keep up the ice shield long enough for Meta Knight and his Galaxia sword to absorb the flames.

“Tiff! Tell my wand _'Thundarous'_!” Neo shouted. 

Baffled at the strange advice, but without time to question, Tiff did as Neo instructed and shouted,  _'Thundarous!'_ With a loud crack of thunder, the elegant ivory wand became a whip of crackling lightning. Emboldened with this new weapon, Tiff cracked the whip at Wolfwrath, leaving a nasty mark down it's side. Angered, and focused on Tiff, the beast failed to see Sword Kirby, who had jumped into the air and sliced his sword downwards. A magnificent sword beam cleaved through the Wolfwrath, leaving it heavily wounded for Meta Knight to finish off. 

“Why didn't you tell me about that before?!” Tiff asked, sounding both annoyed and amazed.

“I didn't have time!” Neo answered.

Meanwhile, any hell hounds that did not succumb to the barrage of led and shot fired by Kautounie and Geoffrey were quick to become a permanent part of the landscape with the help of King Dedede's hammer.

Even as the secret entrance under the fountain opened and allowed Sword, Blade, and their charges down into the Halberd's Hanger, they could not help but feel as though they were being played. Glasya could be seen standing on the sidelines of the fight, shouting orders to her pack, and neither Riley or Nightmare had shown themselves yet.

“This is too easy, be on your guard!” Meta Knight warned.

“Easy? You call this here...” King Dedede started, cutting himself off as he slammed a charging demon into the castle wall, “Easy?!” he finished, panting heavily.

Once the last of the refuges had made it safely inside, Tiff and King Dedede joined them while Sword Kirby, Meta Knight, Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey stood at the entrance, facing the hoard of hell hounds rushing forward.

Sword Kirby and Meta Knight preformed simultaneous Sword Beam attacks, creating two huge trenches in the scorched courtyard and clearing out one side of the pack. Neo and Kautounie gathered as much strength as they had left and summoned their powerful lightning spells, combining them together during casting to form Chain Lightning, taking out the other side. Geoffrey lobbed another one of his grenades into the carnage, finishing off the skirmish before following after Meta Knight and Sword Kirby. While the secret passageway closed behind them, Glasya's remaining hell hounds spat a barrage of fireballs through the closing entrance, with Neo taking the brunt of the attack.

“Neo!” Kautounie howled, as her sister collapsed to the floor, moaning in pain.

Neo looked up with half-lidded eyes weakly. Her tail thumped softly on the ground.

“Huh? Did we win?” she asked, in a bit of a daze.

“We're almost there.” Meta Knight urged, while he and Kautounie helped Neo to her feet.

“This battle isn't over yet. This is just a tactical retreat.” Kautounie growled, throwing a glance to Meta Knight.

When Neo protested her sister's and Meta Knight's help, the stubborn knight assisted the zwetoock cub anyway, making it easier for Geoffrey to lift her into his arms and carry her.

“I'm... I'm just a little unsteady on my feet, that's all. We're still in this fight together!” Neo stated.

“Just accept the help and be quiet.” Meta Knight grumbled.

Neo was about to speak, but thought it wiser to keep her muzzle shut. Not three days ago, it was her telling Meta Knight to stay quiet and just accept the help.

Meta Knight and the others boarded a rather large elevator that took them down to the Star Warrior's massive lair, where, sure enough, the magnificent battleship, the Halberd, was waiting. It was most impressive, armored and armed to the teeth. The most notable features being the large replica of Meta Knight's mask at the front of the ship, the large, bat-like wings, and the impressive not to mention massive cannon beneath the bow of the ship.

The last of the passengers were boarding and the ship's massive engines roared to life. Neo, Geoffrey, and Kautounie stared at the Halberd in awe for a few seconds, before being snapped back to reality by Kirby's anxious chiding and gesturing towards the loading dock.

“Nice ride, Sir Meta Knight.” Kautounie complemented, “Can I drive?”

“No,” said Meta Knight, simply.

The five of them were the last to board, although Meta Knight stopped to take another look around. Something just didn't seem right. It was almost as if... Riley wanted him to do this. No, that couldn't be right...

“Just point me to the nearest gun, Meta Knight. I'll shoot that bitchqueen down if she comes here.” Geoffrey snorted.

Meta Knight didn't acknowledge the rogue. Wrapping his cape around himself, the old warior brushed past Geoffrey and headed up to the bridge, where Sword and Blade were waiting for him.

“Geoffrey, take Neo to the infirmary. Then report to me on the bridge. Kautounie is right, this battle is not over!” Meta Knight growled.

Sword Kirby glanced to the human, then followed after Meta Knight and Kautounie.

“Go get em, buddy.” Geoffrey muttered, shifting Neo so she was more comfortable, “that son of a bitch must pay!”

*Meta Knight and Kirby*

“Poyo... poyo, Medi Kni...?” Kirby asked, looking up to his mentor with worried eyes.

Meta Knight could only guess as to what he was saying, but odds were pretty good that he was asking why Meta Knight didn't want Tiff to call for the Warp Star.

“Meta Knight, if you know of something that can take that bastard Nightmare out, why don't we use it? He's the first thing my blade has failed to cleave!” Kautounie growled.

“I saw the way Riley was looking at Tiff and Kirby. She wants him to use the Warp Star!” Meta Knight explained.

“How do you know?”

“Call it... a hunch...”

*Smoldering Courtyard*

Glasya and her remaining hell hounds scavenged around the fountain, but could not get the entrance to the lair to open. Frustrated, Glasya snorted a rather large ball of flames into the water and scratched the stone with her claws.

“What the hell do you think you're doing, Riley? You're letting them get away!” Glasya muttered, lowering her head.

“No, they are right where I want them.” the witch purred, from behind the Alpha hell hound, softly, before melting away into the smoke with a laugh.

*Balcony, looking over the Courtyard*

“Riley, they are beginning to suspect that they are being played. This little plan of yours had better work.” Nightmare hissed dangerously, as the witch materialized beside him.

“Keep your abnormally large chin up, your Grace. We've got their minds wondering, waiting, anxious. Now we just need to give them the illusion that they've gained the advantage and that their escape plan is working for just a bit longer.” Riley said, a thin smile on her lips.

The ground began to shake as the cliff Castle Dedede stood upon opened up. Nightmare and Riley watched as the Halberd spread it's wings and took off into the stormy sky. It was headed west over Cappy Town, towards Kabu Canyon. Already things were going according to plan.

“I don't exactly like this idea of yours. And I'm quite sure you don't have another one of those scrolls.” Nightmare growled, looking down at Riley.

Things didn't bode too well for him the last time Nightmare found himself in the presence of the Legendary Star Rod. Putting himself directly in it's path was not exactly what he had in mind for a plan. But it was exactly what Riley wanted him to do.

“Do you want that Warp Star or not? I can't use the same trick twice in a row, they'd be expecting me to take on your form and masquerade as you! The best way to get the girl to call for the Warp Star is to give her a reason. And dare I say, Your Grace, you are a very good reason. They are running out of moves to play. That's why they've abandoned the castle and taken to the skies instead. Now it is up to you and I to give them no choice but to play their last card. Once the Warp Star is out, I'll take over and you just get the hell out of the way.” Riley explained. “For indeed, I do not have another Resurrection Scroll, nor do I know how to get my hands on another, so this will work or we're both screwed.”

The two of them watched from the safety of their vantage point, ready to make their next attack. Like a phoenix, the battleship Halberd had risen from the ashes, more magnificent then ever. It would be Nightmare's pleasure to tear it apart once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, surprisingly short chapter. (for me anyway). Lets get down to it, Our heroes find Kirby and rescue him from his tortured sleep, Riley and Nightmare play mind games while everyone escapes to the Halberd. Yes, you all knew it was coming. I love the Halberd, it's my favorite stage in SSBB, and in case you were wondering, it's the SSBB design of the Halberd I'm going with.
> 
> I chose Gerard Collins as one of Nightmare's alternate forms, mainly because it messes with peoples' minds, especially Geoffrey and Meta Knight. And before you say it, no, Gerard is still very dead and the universe is better off without him, Nightmare just takes his physical appearance.
> 
> Meanwhile, Meta Knight and his crew worry that they might have just played into Riley's hands while Riley plots how to get her claws on the Warp Star, and will make sure Tiff has no choice but to summon it. She certainly is a manipulative bitch, ain't she?


	8. Kabu, Send me a Warp Star

In Your Nightmares, Kabu, Send me a Warp Star

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Destruction of Property.

'You know, it's amazing how things can go from bad to total shit storm in a matter of seconds. This entire day had been one non-stop battle of steel and wills. I must say, Meta Knight never ceases to amaze me. There was that one moment down in the dungeons when I thought he was going to kill me. Granted, even I think I deserved it. What I did to Kirby was reckless and foolish, I can only hope the little guy will forgive me. Meta Knight forgives me, but he wont forget, not that I blame him. I'll need to earn his and Kirby's trust again. Right now, things are a mess. Neo's been injured, Riley has taken the castle, and Nightmare is on the prowl. Thankfully, Meta Knight just happened to have a well armed battle ship hidden in a secret lair deep under Castle Dedede. Hey, just because your paranoid, doesn't mean they're not after you. I ought to know...'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'Those kids sure have done and brought a great big mess with them. Now I have no choice but to leave my castle in the hands of that spell flinging psycho, Riley. But that sneaky Meta Knight has gone and remade the Halberd in my basement... again. For once I'm happy he's gone and snuck around and rebuilt this thing! Now we have a chance!”

The Thoughts of King Dedede

'I must admit, through all that has happened, it feels good to ride the skies aboard the Halberd once again. However, I fear that this is exactly what the She-Devil wanted me to do. I might have made a mistake, and played my trump card too soon. But no matter what, we will fight against these fiends with all our strength, or die trying.'

The Thoughts of Meta Knight

'Things may look bad from where we're standing, but there's no way I'm running from a battle. If one good thing has come out of this, at least I'll be there to watch that son of a bitch Nightmare fall this time!'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

*Skies over Cappy Town*

From the sky, the extent of Riley's rampage could clearly be seen. Cappy Town... what Cappy Town? There was nothing left after Riley had released her wolfwraths and hell hounds in the settlement before sending them to the castle. From the looks of things, if anyone survived, they had more then likely fled. Large bonfires burned in the rubble, illuminating the stormy night, spreading quickly across the fields. Meta Knight, Kirby, and the rest of the gang stood outside on the main deck of the Halberd, looking over the carnage, horror struck.

“This... this is awful!” Tiff gasped, quietly.

To her surprise, she could feel King Dedede tense up. And to think, he was angry about this destruction. These were the people he used to bully and send monsters after.

“Perhaps Kabu will know where any survivors have went.” Meta Knight sighed.

“Kabu? How'd he get here? I thought he was back on Horva in the Crimson Woods.” Geoffrey asked, looking horribly confused.

“Wait, you have a Kabu back on your home planet?” Tiff asked, surprise evident in her voice.

Geoffrey and Kautounie both nodded. Then what Tiff said hit them both over the head. 'A'! A Kabu, implying that there was more then one.

“There is more then one Kabu, Geoffrey. They are scattered throughout the Galaxy, on different planets and stars.” Meta Knight answered.

Okay, that made... perfect sense? Well, whatever. There were more important things to worry about right now.

Kirby's face was filled with sadness as he looked at the scene before him, but sadness quickly turned to anger. He still had his sword ability and was ready to put up a fight once again.

“Kirby's got the right idea.” Kautounie snarled, pumping her shotgun once before turning around to head to the bridge “Bitchqueen and her bastard are gonna pay!”

“Uh, Kautounie...” Geoffrey said, rather slowly.

“What?!”

Kautounie stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. There he was, Nightmare in all his unholy glory, hovering in front of the Halberd, smirking. He was truly massive, dwarfing the size of the mighty warship. Meta Knight and Kautounie both let out audible growls, while the first of the two warriors' eyes glowed deep crimson.

“You are a foolish one, aren't you, zwetoock? Have you learned not that your attacks are useless against me?” Nightmare taunted, his telepathic voice echoing throughout the Halberd, “I on the other hand can hurt you. Say, don't you have a sister sleeping in the ship's infirmary at this very moment? Bad time for a nap, if I say so myself.”

Now Kautounie felt her anger boiling over. She didn't care what the fiend did to her, but no one threatened her friends, or especially, her little sister.

“You leave my sister-” Kautounie began, fur bristling.

Geoffrey and Tiff were quick to grab hold of her before the young mage did anything rash. Although judging by the grin on Nightmare's face, he had already learned everything he needed too.

“We are not afraid to fight you, Holy Nightmare!” Meta Knight shouted as he drew his sword.

Nightmare only laughed harder. Do these people ever learn? His gaze slid down to Tiff and Kirby, both of whom took a step back. Tiff uncoiled the electric whip from Neo's wand while Kirby did the surprising thing and dropped his sword ability. He knew he would have to act fast as soon as his Warp Star came.

“Tiff, Kirby, you had best get ready. It looks as though we have no choice but to use the Warp Star.” Meta Knight exclaimed, quietly.

Geoffrey and Kautounie slowly shifted into position on Tiff's and Kirby's flanks. The later of the two, reclaimed her machete off the deck, giving Kirby a quick 'thanks', while King Dedede watched their backs. It didn't take a psychic to know that Riley was watching nearby, waiting for them to make their move.

“Keep an eye out for Nightmare's concubine. I have a feeling that as soon as that Warp Star appears, so will she.” Kautounie muttered.

“Well, as I like to say, if there is one thing I despise, it is a fair fight!” Geoffrey stated, a cocky smile forming on his face.

In a flourish, Nightmare threw back his cloak, revealing the empty void of space concealed within. He reached down with his bony, clawed hand, going for Tiff first. Knowing that the whip would be unable to harm him, Tiff instead turned to a different tactic. Perhaps if he couldn't be hurt, he could at least be distracted. When the wraith lord was close enough, Tiff shouted, creating a dazzling flash of violet light. Although it didn't hurt him, Nightmare was momentarily blinded. He stifled a cry of discomfort from the bright light, holding his hands in front of his eyes.

“If you're going to do it, girlie, do it now!” King Dedede grumbled.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, Tiff called, “Kabu, send the Warp Star!”

“Waarrrrrp Starrrrrr!” Kabu's deep, disembodied voice echoed, once again causing Geoffrey and Kautounie to look around to see what the hell had just happened.

“Dejavu?” the zwetoock growled to Geoffrey.

Now that the Warp Star could be seen, closing quite fast, Geoffrey, Kautounie, Meta Knight, Tiff, and King Dedede were all on the look out for the wily half-demoness.

“Poyo, poyo!” Kirby cheered, readying himself for when the Warp Star became close enough.

“Hurry witch!” Nightmare grumbled inwardly to himself, growing nervous.

Nightmare levitated towards the Warp Star and attempted to snatch it right out of the air, but it was too fast and dodged his grasp. It was as if this thing had a will of it's own almost.

“Kirby, inhale it, now!” Tiff commanded.

At her order, Kirby began his inhale, aiming for his Warp Star. Everyone else on the Halberd's deck had to find something to brace themselves against from the violent torrent that came with the little Star Warrior's signature move. Nightmare watched, horrified as the Warp Star rapidly flew towards Kirby.

“RILEY PRESCOTT!!!” Nightmare snarled.

“Hey, lookie there!” King Dedede called, pointing to a faint discoloration in the sky.

Suddenly, familiar ethereal chains snapped from where Dedede had been previously looking and wrapped themselves around the Warp Star. Shortly after, Riley's form appeared, levitating on a cloud of roiling black and red mist. She was dressed differently, wearing a short skirted red dress with leather gauntlets and vest, with shoulder guards resembling those Nightmare himself wore. This time, she did not carry her staff, instead, she wielded duel chain whips.

“Don't get your robes in a bunch, Your Grace, I was watching!” Riley grumbled, straining against the pull of the Warp Star and Kirby's inhale.

Although Kirby had to stop his inhale due to fatigue, the Warp Star still bucked and pulled wildly against Riley's hold. Nightmare hesitated for a brief second, then continued his assault of the Halberd.

*Halberd Infirmary*

Neo didn't know how long she had been out, though in truth it had only been about twenty minutes. She awoke in a long, narrow room, with beds lining the wall and various computers and medical equipment. ' _I must be in the Halberd's infirmary,'_ she thought to herself as she sat up in bed. 

Just as she was inspecting the bandages that looked as though they had been hastily slapped on, Neo felt something jarring the side of the ship, like a huge hand raking claws against the side.

“Shit...” she grumbled, throwing off the covers.

The young cub grunted and closed her eyes from the pain, but a quick healing spell soothed it away. Neo grabbed her hoodie and tied it around her waist, and her bow and quiver of arrows, which were hanging on a nearby hook.

“I'm so gonna get an earful from Meta Knight when this is over, after the crap I made him put up with...” Neo muttered softly to herself.

For the moment, she was unwatched, and Neo could sense that her friends needed some assistance. Lightly, the zwetoock cub left the infirmary and headed towards the source of the loudest noises, the Main Deck.

*Halberd, Main Deck, outside*

“We may not be able to harm Nightmare, but we can at least bring down that bitch, Riley!” Kautounie shouted, pointing Matilda in the witch's direction and firing.

Riley gritted her teeth from the pain and bled from where the shot pellets tore into her flesh, but she continued to fight Kirby for possession of the Warp Star.

“Hey Meta Knight, do those-?!” Geoffrey began as he pointed towards the main cannons on the Halberd.

Before he could finish his question, the cannon glowed with powerful energy and fired a bright orange laser beam straight for Riley. Geoffrey could certainly take that as a 'yes' to his question.

Riley screamed in pain, loosing her grip on the Warp Star and falling to the deck in a heap.

“Sword and Blade... those two boys deserve a raise!” Geoffrey commented, having been quite impressed with the Halberd's fire power.

The victory was short lived. Meta Knight's golden gaze could clearly be seen widening. She wasn't dead after that?! But, the sorceress was clearly weakened and breathing heavily.

“How the hell is she still alive?” Geoffrey asked, in disbelief, “This woman just wont die!”

_'Firing on you with an entire ship?'_ Weston growled in the back of Riley's mind,  _'Tisk, tisk, tisk, sister.'_

“Shut up Weston, make yourself useful!” Riley screamed, as she released her heavily armored brother.

Weston formed in front of Riley, shield and morning star in hand. Fey giggled and cackled wildly as she was let out once again, taking on her demonic form.

“Get that Warp Star!” Riley ordered, reforming her chain whips.

“Quick Kirby, suck it up!” Tiff ordered, reeling her own crackling whip back and ready for a strike.

Once again, Kirby began his inhale, only to be stopped by Weston as the hulking knight stepped in his way. Unfortunately for Kirby, the dark warrior was far to big and heavy for him to inhale. Every time the Warp Star would fly around to reach it's rightful master, Riley or her siblings would effectively block the way. 

Fey cackled like a mad little girl, teleporting around the Halberd's deck, even attempting to ride the Warp Star herself before being bucked off and knocked right into King Dedede.

“Hey, it's just a game, right?” Fey gigled, smiling sadistically.

“Wrong, girlie!” King Dedede growled, swinging his mallet with all his might.

In the blink of an eye, Fey had vanished, leaving the frustrated king to pry his mallet out of the ship's deck.

With a triumphant laugh, Riley wrapped her chains around the Warp Star once again, only to be attacked by Tiff and Kirby. Tiff cracked her whip, entangling it around the Warp Star and pulled with all her might. Now it was a game of tug-o-war for it's possession. Tiff strained while Kirby began his inhale once again. Meanwhile, Weston, the walking tank, stomped towards the two of them, twirling his morning star.

“Oh no...” Tiff groaned.

Suddenly, Meta Knight appeared in front of Tiff and Kirby with a flap of his cape. Weston stopped for a moment, remembering what happened the last time he was on the receiving end of Galaxia. His wounds still had not fully healed. Perhaps the armored brute was smarter then he appeared.

“In the name of Holy Nightmare, I shall slaughter you here and now!” Weston bellowed.

Okay, maybe not.

“I'd like to see you try!” Meta Knight snorted, dodging Weston's strike, answering back with a well placed slash, catching the bigger fighter off guard.

The battle lasted like this for a few minutes, both sides evenly matched, fighting over the same prize. Eventually, Geoffrey dropped his emptied handgun, switching instead to a combat knife and clawed gauntlets. He and King Dedede caught Riley off guard, sending the sorceress tumbling across the deck, nearly off the edge.

“She didn't fall off?” King Dedede muttered, with some disappointment.

“Shit!” Riley groaned, slowly rising to her feet.

She could see Fey, screaming in pain from where Kautounie had sliced off her tail and calling the zwetoock every obscenity she knew. Weston wasn't faring much better, as Meta Knight and Tiff had done a good job wearing him out. There was a crack of thunder (whether from the storm outside or Tiff's electric whip, one could not be certain), and Weston was sent stumbling back from Tiff's electrified whip lash. Before the hulking black knight could regain his footing, Meta Knight unleashed his Mach Tornado, leaving Kirby to get to his Warp Star.

“Hurry, Kirby!” Meta Knight urged.

“RILEY!!” Nightmare shrieked.

Riley became desperate. The stormy skies growled deeply, and thick bolts of lightning began striking the Halberd on her command.

“Kirby!” Kautounie shouted, as she and Meta Knight worked together to keep the lightning away from younger warrior.

Meta Knight absorbed the bolts with Galaxia, while Kautounie summoned her shield spell. The lightning only intensified once Tiff used her whip to keep the bolts at bay, giving Dedede and Geoffrey an unhindered route to Riley.

“Oh shit...” Kautounie grunted, looking up to see no less then three lightning bolts headed toward herself and Meta Knight.

She knew her shield wouldn't last much longer, and Meta Knight was getting tired. Then, much to their surprise, a familiar brightly fletched arrow pierced the deck in front of them, forming Neo's favorite shield, Ice Shield, around them, protecting Kirby, Meta Knight, and Kautounie from Riley's lightning bolts.

“What the?” Kautounie asked. “Neo?”

Sure enough, there was the little zetoock, perched on top of the main cannon. She scampered down, bounding on all fours until she reached Meta Knight and her sister.

“What are you doing out here?!” Meta Knight demanded, sounding both angry, yet happy that she had just saved his tin can.

“I couldn't sleep with all the racket you guys were making.” Neo growled, eyes narrowing as she took her bow off her back again.

“How sweet, a family reunion, well I've-!” Nightmare started, only to have another face full of ultraviolet light snapped at him from a well executed Dazzle.

“Oh shut up!” Kautounie snarled.

Now that his path was wide open, Kirby was free to swallow the Warp Star. He quickly transformed, as did the Warp Star. It became smaller in size and the two ribbons of energy flowing behind it formed into a wand. Kirby now wielded the Star Rod, the one weapon Nightmare was helpless against.

“Yes! Alright Kirby, lets do this again!” Tiff shouted, while she kept Weston at bay with another lash of the whip.

“Who's on top now, bitch?!” Kautounie taunted, in Nightmare's general direction.

“Fey, Weston, get back!” Riley ordered, recalling her siblings back inside her body, with some disgruntled protest she promptly ignored.

Screaming, Riley teleported past Geoffrey and King Dedede, directly in front of Kirby, taking the brunt of his first attack for Nightmare. Shimmering stars, more then anyone would care to count, surrounded and pelted her body. She gritted her teeth from the pain, it was worse then Galaxia.

“Give me that... Star Rod!” Riley commanded.

A thin, black bladed knife appeared in the sorceress' free hand, while the other grabbed hold of the Star Rod with a death grip. But Kirby wasn't giving this up without a fight. He sent another charge of the Rod through the witch, causing her to fall to her knees. The pain was unbearable, sending an electric burn all throughout her body. And it didn't help that the rest of her adversaries were closing in fast.

“What do you think you're doing, witch?” Nightmare shouted, his eyes trailing towards the knife in Riley's hand.

“Your Grace, I suggest you get out of here!!” Riley screamed in warning.

The wraith-like deity didn't need to be told again. He had done his part, now it was up to Riley to do the rest. With a cruel laugh, his form faded away.

“That cowardly bastard!” Kautounie cursed, lunging for Riley.

The half-demoness barely dodged the attack, by swinging Kirby around to take the hit instead. Before Kautounie realized what was happening, it was too late. Her claws raked across her own ally instead of Riley, before she slammed on the deck from her failed pounce. The younger Star Warrior cried out in surprise and pain. Now that was a low blow, even for Riley.

“Hmph, I'll spoil those cute looks!” Riley grumbled to Kirby, poising to strike with her knife.

Kirby let out another surprised cry, fighting to wretch the Star Rod out of her hand.

“Hold on, Kirby!” Neo called, firing an arrow while Meta Knight, Geoffrey, and Tiff surrounded the witch.

With a grunt, Riley jabbed the shadowy knife right into Kirby's side. He yelped, expecting to feel sharp pain. To his surprise, it didn't hurt. Before he couldn't fathom the mystery for too long, a dark aura began to surround the Star Rod, starting from where the thin blade had struck and flowing from Kirby's arms. As this happened, he felt his energy drain greatly. Kirby was struggling just to stand.

“Good luck with that now, Kirby!” Riley taunted, right before Neo's arrow struck and Meta Knight knocked the witch back with Galaxia.

But he didn't stop there. Meta Knight's fatherly instincts that he had kept buried in his heart for so long began to take full effect. There was no grace or beauty to his attacks. He just relentlessly wailed on the harpy as she struggled to defend herself.

Although in pain, Riley giggled madly as her curse began to take effect. When Kirby used the last of his energy and raised the Star Rod to make a third attack, the black aura engulfed the wand completely, causing it to quiver violently before eventually shattering into seven pieces that scattered in different directions. Kirby was beyond mortified, and the rest were stunned.

“What the hell just happened?!” Neo shouted.

Riley's face twisted into a smile of cruel delight. (Once Meta Knight quit pounding on her, of course.) It may not have been her original plan, but it would work just fine.

“Just what is that thing made out of, styrofoam?” Riley taunted.

“Grab the pieces!” King Dedede shouted, all of a sudden.

He clumsily dove down on the ground, aiming for a shimmering fragment of the Star Rod, but even bruised and bleeding, Riley was far to fast and got to it first. The sorceress had to think quickly, she couldn't let them take the pieces.

_'You do know Lord Nightmare's going to be pissed when he finds out you broke his Warp Star, right?”_ Fey asked.

“Oh shut up, Fey!” Riley grumbled.

The witch worked as fast as she could, managing to gather three pieces of the Star Rod before being entangled in Tiff's whip. While she fought to get the lightning whip off of her, the remaining shards of the Star Rod levitated into the air on Riley's command. A rift opened in the sky above them, sending the fragments only the Gods know where. Tiff stood, horror struck for a moment.

She wasn't standing for very long. A second rift opened up in the sky, with a vortex stronger then Kirby's inhale, and it began to pull everyone except for Riley into it. Even the Halberd's hull groaned against the strain somewhat.

However, judging by the look on Riley's face, this was not the first time she had made such a mistake with a teleportation spell.

_'Honestly sister, will you ever learn?'_ Weston asked.

“No, no, shit!” Riley cursed.

Kirby let out a pained, terrified cry and he limped, trying to find the pieces to his Star Rod. He could see Tiff struggling against the pull of the Rift's vortex, and he wasn't faring much better.

“Poyo, Medi Kni?!” Kirby yelped, closing his eyes.

“Kirby, stay with me!” Meta Knight called, appearing behind his apprentice, wrapping his arms and cape around Kirby protectively before the two of them were pulled inside.

“Kirby, Meta Knight!” Tiff screamed, right before she joined them.

Without question, Neo grabbed hold of Kautounie and willingly jumped into the rift. Wherever their companions were going, they were not about to let them go alone.

“What are you doing? This battle's not over!” Kautounie snarled, reaching out with her free hand.

“It is now, sister!” Neo snapped, closing her eyes and clinging to her sister.

Struggling against the vortex, Geoffrey and King Dedede both took a cheep shot at Riley while she was attempting to heal herself. The sorceress doubled over from Dedede's hammer strike, and Geoffrey ran his clawed hand all the way down her arm before sticking his knife into her side. She grunted in pain, and the last she saw of the rogue was that wise ass smile before he too was pulled inside

The only one who really seemed to have a fighting chance against the rift was King Dedede. It appeared that years of overeating lavish meals and little exercise were actually paying off this time, as his girth made him difficult to move. King Dedede slammed his mallet into the deck and held on for dear life.

With the duration of her spell fading, Riley collapsed, on her hands and knees, hyperventilating. While inspecting her injuries, which were quite serious, she realized that King Dedede was still with her. He pried his mallet from the deck and shuffled towards Riley, quickly joined by Sword Knight and Blade Knight as they came out on deck to assist their master in his fight, but they were too late. By the time they were halfway across, the rifts sealed shut and vanished.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Blade and Sword shouted in unison, horror clear in their voices.

Too exhausted to put up a fight, Riley didn't even attempt to defend herself from the king's and two younger knight's attacks. Instead, she held the Star Rod pieces she had claimed close to her body, even as the three angered warriors nearly threw her off the Halberd.

“What have you gone and done with Kirby and Meta Knight? If anyone was gonna send them down a rift in space it was gonna be me, woman!” King Dedede shouted.

“You're too late, boys.” Riley taunted, her voice sounding even more eery with Fey's and Weston's joining her in unison.

“Where did you send them?!” Sword demanded, pointing his sword to Riley's throat.

“Wouldn't you like to know. Hmhmhmmmmmmm....” she laughed.

When King Dedede lunged for her, presumably to take the Star Rod pieces for himself, Riley willingly cast herself off the air ship and went free falling to the ground below.

King Dedede was wide-eyed and Sword and Blade gasped, looking over the edge of the Halberd. There was no sign of the vile sorceress. In terrifying silence they waited, again, there was not so much as a whisper of Riley.

“Sir Meta Knight an' Kirby re' gone, an' the Warp Star destroyed.” Blade rasped, quietly.

“We can't loose hope, Blade. We've still got the Halberd and these people are countin' on us to protect them. Lets find any survivors we can here in Dreamland, and then we'll search for Sir Meta Knight and Kirby.” Sword grunted, feeling new determination fill him.

“Wait here just a minute, I may not have a castle anymore by I'm still king here! We'll find any survivors we can, then we'll take this flyin' tin can and search for Meta Knight and Kirby! Good idea, glad I thought of it!” King Dedede stated, heading back towards the Halberd's bridge. “Now where's Escargoon at?” he demanded, completely changing the subject.

Sword and Blade glanced to each other. As long as King Dedede just thought he was in charge, there shouldn't be too much trouble, from him anyway. They couldn't be certain that Riley was dead. She had already proved that she was a match for the Halberd's main cannon. If anything, it might be a while until her next attack. But they had no idea where their master, Kirby, Tiff, or the Horvians could have gone. Still, with a sword in the hearts, lumps in their throats, the two knights returned to the bridge, with their new mission in mind.

*Riley Prescott, unknown*

All she remembered was falling off the Halberd, then darkness. When her eyes fluttered open, Riley found herself sitting up on a chessboard, floating in space, with giant pieces resembling monsters and warriors. It was much like what she had seen when she entered Kirby's mind, although it appeared to be newer. But the sorceress soon realized that she wasn't really awake, as she could see Weston standing over her. It was a very vivid dream she was having. Perhaps she hit the ground harder then she thought.

“Who let you out, Weston?!” Riley demanded as she stood up.

When Weston helped lift his sister to her feet, the witch promptly flicked his armored hands off of her.

“Ahem...” hissed an all too familiar voice.

Riley turned around to face Nightmare, who levitated in front of the game board, cloak wrapped around his ethereal body. Fey was giggling, sitting on the fiend's shoulder. By the looks of things, he had healed the hellion's tail and mended Weston's wounds.

“What are you doing inside my head? I don't recall inviting you in.” Riley snorted, “And as you can already see, Your Grace, it's crowded enough in here.”

“Fine, perhaps next time I'll simply let you fall to your death. Here, take some of this, you'll feel better in no time.” Nightmare grunted, tossing a small flask of red liquid to Riley.

“I could have survived that fall on my own.”

“Of course you could have...” Nightmare groaned.

Hesitatingly, Riley picked up the flask and drained it's contents. It was like a fine wine, although it made her body feel somewhat strange. But she felt much better afterwords, as the demon lord had promised.

“Now then, I did my part, what about you?” Nightmare inquired, holding out his hand expectantly.

Riley took two shards of the Star Rod out of her leather vest, but a look of panic crossed her face. The third shard of the Star Rod was missing! Suddenly she remembered. Geoffrey! He wasn't just going in for one last attack out of spite, he was stealing one of her fragments. And by the looks of things, he succeeded.

“That son of a bitch, Collins!” Riley snarled. “I had three pieces!”

Nightmare's smile dropped. He had heard her correctly... pieces.

“Pieces? What is this? I asked you to bring me Kirby's Warp Star not part of it!” he growled with disdain.

“Told you, sissy!” Fey cackled.

“That... that fat penguin king and Geoffrey sucker punched me. Then the wannabe zwetoock got sucked into the rift, but I guess Dedede was so massive he was able to escape it's pull...”

“Rift?” Nightmare inquired.

He was most intrigued and angered as to where this was going.

“Well, after I shattered the Star Rod into seven pieces, I couldn't let them take back the shards and put that accursed wand back together again. After I collected my three parts, I sent the rest to Horva, in the guard of my most trusted servants and allies. Better my soldiers have the shards then them. But I didn't expect that second rift to open up and take Kirby and company inside!” Riley explained, “the Halberd's still on the loose, along with Dedede and Meta Knight's two pets, but I don't think that will be much a threat to you, Your Grace.”

“She's had bad luck with mass teleportation lately.” Weston commented.

“Both of you, shut the hell up!” Riley screamed, holding her hands over her ears and closing her eyes as though she were in pain.

Holy Nightmare could not believe what he was hearing. Rifts, broken Warp Stars, the Halberd still soared the skies. He had enough.

“ALL OF YOU!” he shouted, pounding his fist on the chessboard, causing it to crack from the impact.

Once Riley and her siblings stopped bickering, Nightmare continued.

“I want that Warp Star... and the one who wields it!”

“And you'll have it, Your Grace! Let Kirby and his friends wonder about Horva, looking for the pieces. If they even survive, you'll still have your shard and I'll have mine. They'll waste weeks if not months digging for a needle in a haystack. While they do, we can effectively take over Dreamland, set up your new empire, and keep the Halberd and what's left of it's crew busy or destroyed.... preferably destroyed.” Riley suggested, smirking, “And I know that if they do somehow manage to get the shards on Horva... they'll have to come to you and me to get the last two parts. When they do, we'll just have to take their shards. You'll have a whole Warp Star to do with what you wish, you'll have the universe, I'll have my pet Chimera, we can make our own little wars together and make innocent lives all over the galaxy miserable. We both win.”

Nightmare still wasn't fully convinced. He wanted the whole Star Rod. But Fey's next words got him to change his mind.

“You seem to like games, don't you? That's why you've got this chessboard all set up here. Well, what fun is a game if there's no challenge to it?” Fey questioned.

Nightmare paused, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Come to think of it, he could use a new challenge to go with his second chance at life. At least if the Star Rod was broken, Riley didn't have it either, and with himself holding part of it, no one could ever use it against him again. Besides, in the end, what possible harm could anyone do while he held the most powerful hand at the table?

“Hmmm, you have a point, child. Perhaps we could all use a little fun.” Nightmare hissed, waving his hand over the board.

With a single motion, several new figures were summoned onto the chessboard, very much resembling the members of Kirby's team. There was Kirby himself, holding a sword much like the one Kautounie had let him borrow. Meta Knight, proudly holding Galaxia aloft. Tiff, with her spell book open in one hand, and a black wand in her other hand. Neo, an arrow knocked in her bow ready to fire. Kautounie, who held vibrant pink flames in the palm of her hand. And finally, Geoffrey, wielding duel hand guns. Among the other summoned pieces were King Dedede, Sword and Blade Knight, and even the Halberd. On Nightmare's side of the board, he created pieces resembling Riley herself and her siblings, along with her pack of hell hounds, the largest of which resembled Glasya.

“And now... it's time to play...” Nightmare said with evil glee, just before Riley's vision went dark again.

Her eyes snapped open, for real this time. Riley was lying outside the ruins of Cappy Town. She didn't look as though she had been in a brutal fight or had fallen from the sky, so that magic juice Nightmare gave to her in her dream must have affected her mortal body. Riley groaned and got to her feet, looking to Castle Dedede in the distance. Well, she couldn't call it that anymore. It was hers now. How about Castle Prescott? Yeah, that sounded much nicer.

_'And I thought Meta Knight was a bit of a narcissist.'_ Weston groaned, in the back of Riley's mind. 

Riley's hands patted her vest, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her piece of the Star Rod was still there. Then she looked over her shoulder. The Halberd was no where to be seen. She must have been put under by Lord Nightmare for some time. In the burning wreckage, something shiny caught the witch's eye. When Riley went to investigate, she couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the find. It was a knife, a fine quality one. The same one Geoffrey had plunged into her side, as a matter of fact.

“Oh.... you sly bastard...” Riley muttered, placing the knife in a small sheath on her belt.

One thing was for sure. The game was on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, there's a lot of SSBB influence here, starting with the most obvious, a brawl on the Halberd's deck. Second, the title, 'Kabu, Send me a Warp Star', I was thinking of the little mission thingie in SSBB, 'Slippy, Send me a Landmaster', while I was working on this.
> 
> Damn, that bitch Riley just will... not.... die! Lets see, she has been shot, stabbed, slashed, pierced, electrocuted, burnt, pounded, and now she's been shot by the Halberd's main cannon and can still put up a fight! What's going to happen, now that the Star Rod has been shattered? Where have the Dreamlanders and Horvians gone? Will King Dedede run the Halberd into the ground? Do you even give a shit about my rambling? Well, if you're reading this, I sure as hell hope so! Keep an eye out for updates! Things are going to get interesting!
> 
> Side notes: I LOVE writing scenes with Nightmare and Riley together.
> 
> For some reason, I was picturing Fey sitting on Nightmare's shoulder, so I had to write that in.


	9. Meet the Pack

In Your Nightmares, Meet the Pack

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and use of Strong Medication.

If anyone had ever wondered what a parakeet felt like if it were sucked into a twister, our small band of heroes found out. Anyone brave enough to open their eyes could see a blur of space before them, pulling violently at their bodies from all directions. Kirby cried out, in fear and pain, but Meta Knight held the child close to him.

“I've got you, little one. Hold on...” Meta Knight gasped, through great discomfort.

“Oh shit... not again!” Geoffrey groaned.

Suddenly, the distortion of their forced dimensional travel had come to a violent end, as the rift opened up and dumped it's passengers to the hard, dusty ground below. Kautounie and Neo couldn't suppress their groans as Tiff landed on top of the two sisters.

“Sorry...” she moaned, sounding rather dizzy and confused.

Next it was Geoffrey's turn, as Meta Knight and Kirby both landed on the rouge's chest, quite roughly.

“Are you... alright..., Kirby?” Meta Knight asked tiredly, but heavily concerned for the well being of his student.

He lifted his cape, looking down at the shaking pink puffball that was still clinging to him. With a small 'poyo', Kirby nodded his head. He was still weak from Riley's curse, and her teleportation spell didn't do anything to ease the pain.

“Owww....” was Geoffrey's off handed response to the two Star Warriors.

Dizzy, but realizing where he was, Meta Knight attempted to get off of the human, only to blindly trip on his own cape and roll off in an undignified matter instead, Kirby still tightly clutched in his protective grasp..

Though his vision was blurry, Meta Knight could make out the shapes of Neo, Kautounie, and Tiff, in a dog pile of sorts. But King Dedede was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was still on the Halberd. But what if Riley and Nightmare had taken over his beloved ship? Where Sword and Blade alright? Were they able to get their refugees out of danger? Would King Dedede insist on taking command and crash the Halberd before Nightmare and Riley had a chance to destroy her? No, no, that thought was too painful to even think about! Oh, to many thoughts and 'what ifs', all at once. It made his head hurt.

Meta Knight could tell that they were in a barren wasteland. The only things around them were dirt, rocks, weeds, and some dried up dead trees in the distance. Up above, the sky was dark and gray, and the stagnant air had quite a chill to it. One thing was for sure, they were not on Pop Star anymore.

The old veteran struggled to his feet and took a few steps, then collapsed to the dusty ground, breathing heavily. And by the looks of things, no one was in any shape to be going anywhere but down. After the long battles and spent stamina, followed by that violent rift, everyone was exhausted.

“Who... are we... kidding...?” Neo asked, before passing out.

“Ti... Medi... Kni...” Kirby whimpered softly, before closing his eyes as he blacked out.

No one knew how long they had laid there on the ground, as everyone was constantly falling in and out of consciousness. In the distance, a pounding noise could be heard, and it was getting closer, and closer.

Meta Knight, as he slipped back into consciousness, slowly crawled towards Tiff and the sisters, only to collapse half way. Kirby moaned in discomfort with his eyes tightly shut.

“Stay with me now, Kirby. Stay with me.” Meta Knight breathed, quietly.

Through unfocused eyes, he could vaguely make out shapes in the distance, that looked like rather large hoofed animals heading their way. Horses, if he recollected correctly. But it was not those things that were making the barking and yipping noises, it was their riders. Once they were closer, he could see that these animals were carrying zwetoocks on their backs.

Kautounie opened her eyes, just barely, and yelped softly, before falling back asleep. Before long, they were surrounded. Meta Knight couldn't remember exactly what happened, or if he had just dreamed the whole thing up. He could see these other zwetoocks, five in number, (the females easily distinguished from the males by their brightly colored manes) dismounting their horses and rushing towards them. Instinctively, Meta Knight reached for Galaxia's hilt.

These zwetoocks were dressed in a primitive fashion, wearing only simple loin cloths and tribal jewelry with colorful feathers. Meta Knight immediately relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. He recognized their tribal designs from his days in the GSA and the jewelry that Neo and Kautounie wore. These were Redsuns.

The canids cautiously approached the incapacitated adventurers, pointing and yipping to each other, though most of their attention went to Kautounie, Neo, and Kirby.

Before long, one of the Redsuns, a female with a royal blue mane, who looked to be the leader of the small pack, carefully took Kirby from Meta Knight's grasp. Gently, she pressed a flask to his lips and made him drink. By the looks of things, whatever was inside didn't taste very good. A small amount dribbled out the corner of his mouth from where he had attempted to spit it out. Confused and disoriented, Kirby struggled against the zwetoock that held him, only to fall limp when she ran her hand across his back and shoulders, muttering indecipherable but soothing words.

“Kirby... do not resist them. They are trying... to help you.” Meta Knight pleaded, just before he was propped up into a sitting position.

Then it was his turn to get a mouthful of that thick, red mystery brew. The Redsun that held him slid his mask up just enough to pour the liquid into his mouth. It was truly disgusting, like an overpowering herbal syrup. Despite how unknightly it was, he spat it out. With a grunt, the female healer behind him rubbed his back and shoulders. The comforting touch caused Meta Knight to succumb just long enough for her to gave him another dose. This time, she covered his mouth with a firm paw, forcing him to swallow. Once it was down his throat, she removed her paw. Meta Knight coughed and gagged for a moment. Maybe he spoke to soon.

The canids yelped and barked to each other, working quickly to give everyone a mouthful of that awful tasting herbal medicine. Apparently it wasn't popular with Tiff, Neo, Kautounie, or Geoffrey, as they too wanted nothing more then to spit the thick red liquid out. Thankfully, the Redsuns were kind enough to give everyone a few sips of water to wash the horrible taste out of their mouths.

“Dear Sundar... what the f*** is that... shit?” Geoffrey grumbled, in a daze.

Meta Knight couldn't understand everything the zwetoocks were saying, as the medicine he had been given was making him quite groggy, but he could make out ' _the Alphess' cubs'_ , _'hurry',_ and _'I'll take the small ones,'_.

He stayed awake just long enough to see Tiff being carefully loaded onto one of the horses before it's rider, a lithe black pelted male zwetoock, jumped on behind her and held onto her with one hand so she wouldn't fall off. Meta Knight noted that these zwetoocks took exceptional care with Neo and Kautounie.

Then, surprisingly gentle paw-like hands plucked him up off the ground and put him onto the back of a large gray horse. Still disoriented, Meta Knight grabbed a handful of the animal's mane so he would be able to stay on. The blue maned leader leaped on behind him, still carrying Kirby in the crook of her arm. She called to her small pack, each one carrying a member of the team on their horses, and they left with all haste, leaving the waste land behind them. Meta Knight leaned heavily against his rescuer, feeling the comforting warmth of her fur. Then everything went dark.

*Unknown location, nighttime*

Strangely enough, where Meta Knight woke up looked quite familiar. He was inside a sturdy bluish gray stone structure, with a stairway leading up to the entryway, and a raised dais with a small star shaped carving, just the perfect size for a Warp Star to fit. The cave-like room was lit softly by the fires burning outside. If the veteran warrior wasn't mistaken, he was inside Kabu! But there was something different. This was not quite like the Kabu back in Dreamland. Leather cords laced with colorful beads and feathers were tied in various places. Against the wall by the stairs were two large banners, the first depicting a dragon holding the sun and the second, an ornate rose surrounded by flames. The stone floor had many makeshift beds made of soft grasses, leaves, and fur pelts lined up against the right side of the wall.

Tiff was lying close to him, and Geoffrey, Kautounie, and Neo were resting not too far away. By the looks of things, someone or something had been taking care of them, as their wounds from previous battles were fully healed and there were some platters of food, water, and primitive medical tools and bandages set nearby.

Suddenly, Meta Knight felt his heart skip a beat. Where was Kirby? He looked down when something small and warm nuzzled against him. Kirby was lying next to his mentor, awake, but still using a fold of his cape for a blanket.

“Oh...” he thought softly to himself, feeling rather silly.

Then he realized that they were not alone. Meta Knight glanced up to see two zwetoocks, a male and a female, kneeling beside him, more so, beside Kirby. The male was coal black, tall, (for a zwetoock) and heavily built. His mate was lithe and thin, and looked somewhat fragile. She looked a lot like Neo and Kautounie, although her mane was streaked with prismatic stripes. On the floor beside her was an impressive staff, topped with a carving of a dragon's head. Both wore only loin cloths and lots of ornate tribal jewelry and feathers. What was more, Meta Knight knew these two, from a long time ago.

“You are troubled, little one,” the female whispered, slowly handing Kirby some fruit, “I know, Kabu told me all about it while you rested.”

A small 'poyo' escaped Kirby's mouth sadly as he nodded. He flinched slightly as the large male shuffled forward and knelt down, placing a paw-like hand on Meta Knight's shoulder.

“Your highness... Tamoko... Rhego... Redsun....?” Meta Knight questioned, still groggy.

The female looked up from feeding Kirby and flicked her ears at the sound of that unmistakable voice. It was now Meta Knight could see the scars across Tamoko's eyes, and the light blue color of her irises. If he wasn't mistaking, she was blind.

“I remember that voice well...” she mused softly, letting Kirby take the rest of the berries and free up both her hands, “the little one woke up and was hungry. You've all been sleeping for days, waking periodically long enough for my healers to feed you before you pass out again. But you probably don't remember any of that. Zwetoock medicine is rather... potent...”

She reached out, and her mate guided her hand to Meta Knight.

“Sir Meta Knight... it has been a long time,” Tamoko sighed, “I must apologize for the... insistence of my scouts. But when they found you with my daughters and son, and the two small ones, prone and disoriented in the Badlands, they had to act quickly. What do you think you were doing out there like that? That's Bloodtooth territory. Do you have any idea what they do to Redsuns and Star Warriors they capture? You're lucky my scouts found you first.”

Now Meta Knight understood just how close of a call they had. The Bloodtooth were a savage and violent zwetoock tribe, Demon worshiping, Nightmare cultists. No wonder Riley chose to dump them there!

“Trust me, princess, it was not our idea to be out there,”

“Ah, it is Alphess now, Sir Meta Knight...” Tamoko corrected.

“Forgive my mistake, your majesty,” Meta Knight said, bowing his head slightly.

“No need to ask my forgiveness, old friend. I only wish that I could actually see you again, but it is comforting to hear your voice...”

Meta Knight felt both a little flattered yet disappointed. He had no idea that Tamoko had been blinded for all these years. But by the looks of things, if she were Alphess, she must not be in any way helpless. After briefly catching up with the Alphess, he explained their situation, (as much as he knew, anyway) starting from when he met Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey all the way up to when they were sucked into the rift and dumped on Horva. All the while he unwittingly stroked Kirby, holding his apprentice close to him.

“I knew something was wrong when my cubs did not return after their... as they call it... weekend getaway. So Nightmare has returned. That bastard sorcerer god,” Tamoko cursed, pinning her ears back against her head, “And Riley used my cubs as well as yours to bring him back...”

“I'm afraid it is true, Alphess.” Meta Knight confessed.

It was then he caught on to what Tamoko had just said. Wait a second! His cub? Did she think Kirby was his son or something? Before he could inquire further into this slight misunderstanding, the Redsun Alphess sighed heavily and leaned into Rhego. She glanced in the direction where her children, biological and adopted, were beginning to stir from their sleep, along with Tiff. She closed her eyes, thinking heavily as her mate stroked her. The Alphess knew of Riley's trickery, ambitions, and what she was capable of. Tamoko had just never seen the witch to use HER children to gain her power and revive an old adversary back from the dead.

When the others were up, they looked around, a bit confused. Naturally, the three Redsuns were the first to relax, realizing that they were back home in the Crimson Woods, inside the wise and powerful know-it-all, Kabu. Tiff on the other hand, looked quite surprised and alarmed until Meta Knight calmed her down.

“Tiff, do not be alarmed. We are safe here. This is Alphess Tamoko of the Redsun clan, and her mate, Alpha Rhego,” he introduced, before the girl could speak, “they are friends of mine, from long ago.”

Tamoko and Rhego both greeted Tiff in typical zwetoock fashion, to which the girl returned the greeting politely. However, it was the words that came out of Neo's and Kautounie's mouths that somewhat shocked her.

“Hello mother.... father...” the two sisters said, feeling somewhat ashamed to be in their presence after everything that had happened over the past week.

“I am just glad you are safe, my children...” Tamoko responded, kneeling down beside her two daughters, closely followed by her mate.

“Wait a minute, your mother and father are the leaders of your...eh...pack?” Tiff questioned, turning her gaze to Neo and Kautounie.

“The wolf's out of the woods now, I guess,” Neo sighed, running her hand through her bright pink mane.

“We don't like flaunting our titles around... unlike some other fellas I know,” Kautounie explained, inwardly thinking of King Dedede at the time, “but yes... my sister and I are princesses of the Redsun pack.”

After giving each of her daughters a welcoming, heartfelt hug and greeting, Tamoko turned to Geoffrey. The human stood up, still a little unsteady on his feet, and bowed.

“It's good to see you again, your majesty...”

“Geoffrey, what have I told you? You may not be a zwetoock on the outside, but you are still my son. There is no need to be so formal.” Tamoko sighed.

“In that case, great to be home, mom!” Geoffrey shrugged, pulling the old Alphess into a warm embrace.

After reacquainting herself with her children and their companions, Tamoko insisted that they stay and rest a while longer.

“Go ahead, eat, regain your strength. I will leave you to speak with Kabu, perhaps he could be of assistance...” she suggested.

Rhego wordlessly helped his mate up the stairs, and the two left the small group alone.

“Poyo, Ti...?” Kirby asked, as he uncurled himself from Meta Knight's cape and approached Tiff.

The little Star Warrior had a sad expression on his face.

“I don't know, Kirby. But things don't look good for us. I can't believe Riley-” Tiff cut herself off, realizing that what she was saying was greatly upsetting Kirby.

What were they to do now? Sure, they could still fight against Riley's and Nightmare's demon-beast armies, but without the Star Rod, they were helpless against Nightmare himself.

“Hey Tiff... you're wrong...” Geoffrey sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“Riley didn't get all the pieces to that Star Rod.”

The rogue looked through all his coat pockets, eventually finding what he was looking for. He took Tiff's hand in his and handed her a small, yellow shard of the Star Rod! It glowed faintly in Tiff's hand, and instantly a spark of hope ignited within her. Even Kirby looked much happier.

“But...but I saw Riley take some of the pieces a-and send the rest down that teleport rift... thing!” Tiff exclaimed.

She was having a hard time putting her words together.

“Yeah, and before I followed you guys, Triple D and I sucker punched the bitch. I was only able to swipe one of the pieces from her, but there you go. It's the least I could do after what I put you and Kirby though,” Geoffrey mentioned, “I hope you'll both be able to forgive me.”

Neo and Kautounie both nodded, and even Meta Knight appeared to be impressed, at least that's what the human was hoping. It was devilishly hard to read the old veteran, he was always hiding behind that mask and armor.

“Thanks, Geoffrey. Thank you so much!” Tiff said, tightening her hand around the shard.

Kirby even approached Geoffrey. He looked a little nervous at first, but then he gave the human a hug, (well, his shin a hug, anyway.) The human rogue looked a little awkward, and Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink in amusement.

“Well, it's not much, but it's a start.” Kautounie stated, taking a piece of dried meat off the platter that had been left for them.

None of them, except for perhaps Kirby, could actually remember the last time they had eaten. The dried meats were nice and salty and the fruit and water was sweet. While the Redsuns, Tiff, and Kirby all ate together, Meta Knight sat alone with his back to them. He was quite zealous about his identity... or perhaps he was just shy and didn't want to admit it.

About halfway through their meal, a familiar booming, disembodied voice filled the room,

“I can sense that you are troubled. Nightmare has returned to our universe and seeks to conquer it once again.” droned Kabu.

“Yeah... um... tell us something we don't know...” Geoffrey began, “please...” he added quickly, partially because of the dirty look he got from Tiff.

There was a brief silence.

“Please, Kabu. I-I know your counterpart back in Dreamland. He protected Kirby's Warp Star for years,” Tiff pleaded, “But it's been broken into seven pieces by the witch, Riley Prescott. How can we find them?”

“Four of the shards you seek are here on Horva, guarded by Riley's most feared generals. One, you already have, the other two are held by Riley and Nightmare, on Pop Star.” Kabu explained.

“Well... can't win them all.” Neo sighed, “but at least we know where we stand.”

“Yeah, in deep shit.” grumbled Kautounie.

Meta Knight stood up from his meal and turned around. His eyes narrowed slightly as he wrapped his cloak around his body. Kirby stared up at the ceiling, where he thought the booming voice must have been coming from.

“Kabu, where would be a good place to begin our search?” Meta Knight asked, thoughtfully.

“The Free City... one of the shards is there,” Kabu answered, “use the one that you have, it will lead you to the other shards.”

A sly smile crossed Geoffrey's face. Of course, the Free City of Thea'or! He had a friend, (more of a co-worker actually,) that lived there. Perhaps she could be of help.

“Thanks a million, Kabu!” he shouted, already feeling his heart pounding inside his chest out of excitement.

“Geoffrey, do you know something?” Meta Knight questioned.

“You bet your ass I do. More like someone. If there's anything shiny, valuable, and powerful in Horva, odds are... she'll know about it!”

“She?”

“Garna Riverdale...”

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, rubbing his head in confusion.

Meta Knight didn't exactly trust Geoffrey, (you could never fully trust a thief after all). More so he wasn't too keen on meeting any of Geoffrey's... friends. Yet, there was a small spark, like Meta Knight knew had heard the name 'Garna 'Riverdale' before, but he just couldn't place it! But it wasn't as if they had a lot of options open to them at this point either.

“Oh, she'll just love you and Kirby, Sir Meta Knight.” Geoffrey said.

If he was trying to sound reassuring, it probably wasn't working to well, as the rogue could hear Meta Knight's barely suppressed groan. Meanwhile Kautounie and Neo snickered and muttered to each other.

“Well... at least we've got a plan.” Tiff piped in, trying to be optimistic.

With a hopeful smile, the girl pulled Kirby into a hug. It was good to hear him chiding happily again, even if no one could really understand him.

“Thanks, Kabu.” she said, softly.

Later that evening, Tamoko had returned, anxious to hear what information they had gotten from Kabu. The Alphess and her mate listened intently. Tamoko felt her heart sink a little. She didn't want her cubs to set out on another journey again so soon, she had just gotten them back. But, with a heavy sigh, she nodded.

“Mother, it's our fault Riley got that scroll in the first place,” Neo admitted,”we've got to make this right! Besides, we can't abandon our friends, not when they need us most.”

“I understand... child,” Tamoko sighed, “the pack has been warned about Nightmare's return, we take precautions as we speak.”

Her ears twitched as Kautounie and Neo both lowered their heads.

“We were so stupid! It was too easy and we should have seen it!” Kautounie hissed, pounding her fist on one of the fur pelts.

“Wisdom is not given, wisdom is earned. We learn through our mistakes.” Tamoko said, placing her hand on Kautounie's shoulder, “Do not doubt yourself, daughter. You have already taken responsibility, a good start. One day, you too will be a great Alphess.”

Kautounie and Neo both glanced nervously, although they felt comforted from an approving nod, courtesy of Meta Knight.

“Sir Meta Knight, my friend. You will keep them out of trouble, wont you?” The Alphess asked, turning her blind gaze to the blue puffball.

“Trouble seems to find us, your majesty.” Tiff interjected, scratching Kirby on the back.

“But I will do my best.” Meta Knight said.

Tamoko smiled endearingly at Meta Knight. She knew that she could count on him.

“Rest well, my cubs and friends. Come see my husband and I in the morning. There are some things I would like you to have for your journey...” she said, before climbing up the stairs once again.

They bade the Alpha pair a good night before the two of them disappeared into the night. With a plan and a place to go, the group settled down for the night once again, thinking about the adventures that lay ahead. Meta Knight groaned as he felt something tug on his cape. His expression softened when he saw it was Kirby. Tiff just shrugged. Apparently the smaller warrior didn't want to stray too far from his mentor in this strange new world.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, giving the knight one of his cute looks.

“How can you say no to that face?” Neo giggled, quickly joined by Tiff and Kautounie.

“Fine, young one. But don't make a habit of it...” Meta Knight moaned as his heart gave in.

As soon as the older warrior had made himself comfortable in his makeshift bed, Kirby snuggled into his cape and in an instant, he was asleep. His eyes glowed pink for a moment, showing his amusement. Geoffrey was about to say something, presumably about how cute the two of them were together, but a harsh red glare from Meta Knight was enough to tell the human to keep his mouth shut. Tiff settled down next to the two puffballs, where she could keep a watch on Kirby, as usual. The sisters curled up into balls on either side of Geoffrey and were gently snoring. Well, it was going to be a long adventure, so they may as well have one last night of comfortable rest.

*Crimson Woods, morning*

Tiff awoke only to find that Neo, Kautounie, Geoffrey, and Kirby were already up, however, Meta Knight was no where to be seen. Moving quickly, they scooped up their supplies and headed out of Kabu and into the cool morning air outside. Now the full splendor of the Crimson Woods could be seen. It was no wonder how the place got it's name. All the trees had leaves and foliage of bright and dark reds, instead of the usual green.

Neo and Kautounie led the way to a small clearing, where the ruins of an ancient keep stood, now overgrown by massive tree roots and vines. Zwetoocks of all shapes and sizes wondered about, carrying on with their business, although they would stop to take a look at Tiff and Kirby. Tiff thought she recognized a few of them. Perhaps they were with the scouts that had saved them? But then again, she didn't remember that too well.

“Don't let them bother you, Tiff.” Geoffrey muttered, looking down to the girl.

“I'm not bothered. It's just... sort of weird here. I feel out of place. This isn't like Dreamland at all.” Tiff sighed, “but it is very beautiful.”

“Poyo, poyo, Ti...” Kirby agreed, cutely waving his arms in the air.

“And we'd like to keep it that way.” Kautounie grunted, taking a longing look around her.

Waiting for them at the front of the overgrown ruins were Tamoko Redsun, her mate, and Meta Knight. Apparently the Star Warrior had been conversing with the Alpha pair for a while now. Tamoko nodded, then Meta Knight joined his companions, cloak wrapped tightly around his body from the chill. Three zwetoocks were close by, one of them the blue maned scout from earlier, grooming and saddling up three horses.

Tamoko, using her staff to guide her, stepped in front of Kirby and knelt down to his level.

“Kirby, young Star Warrior. Sir Meta Knight tells me that you're becoming quite the swordsman,” Tamoko said.

She smiled as she listened to Kirby's excited chiding. It was quite a pity she couldn't see his bright, happy, innocent eyes staring back up at her.

“I'd like you to take this!” she exclaimed, summoning an icy machete into her hands, “Winterclaw!”

It radiated a cold aura, and the blade was covered in unmelting frost. On the hilt was a light blue gem stone and carving of an ivory wolf's head on the handle.

“The machete in the favored blade of my people. Single edged, small, but fast! Take good care of Winterclaw, Kirby of the Stars, and Winterclaw will take good care of you.”

With a smile, Kirby swallowed the sword, although he didn't transform. Apparently he was just storing the weapon for later use. Although he did get quite a rise out of the rest of the zwetoocks watching, and even Geoffrey found himself wondering how exactly Kirby was able to do it. Rhego sniffed at the pink puff a few times, just to make sure he was alright. Apparently satisfied, he rejoined his mate.

“Geoffrey... my son,” Tamoko began, “I know you have a fondness for things that go... 'boom'...”

“Indeed I do, mom...” Geoffrey smirked, as the Alphess handed him a small leather pouch.

Inside were several gemstones, and the thief's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree.

“No way! Are these really-?”

“Exploding Gems... they work quite well, I assure you. Easier to conceal then those... clunky fruit grenades of yours. Use these wisely though, they are good only once, but can get you out of a pinch in a hurry.” Tamoko explained.

Geoffrey had wanted to correct the old zwetoock. They were called pineapple grenades, not fruit grenades. (Besides, never a good idea to correct your mother! Especially when she is the Redsun Queen.) But more so, the rogue always wanted to get his hands on these little gems for a long time. Shiny, beautiful, very rare, and explosive. What could be more perfect?

“Thanks, mom...”

Next, Tamoko stood before Tiff, who straightened up, even though the Alphess could not see her.

“Ah, an aspiring sorceress! Already I can feel the arcane energy surrounding you, young one. In such a short time you have learned so much. Here, take this.”

With a flourish, a small black wand appeared in Tamoko's hand. It was quite ornate, with a dragon's head carved into the handle. Two acid green feathers were tied around the base. Tiff gratefully accepted the wand. Now she could give Neo's back to her.

“This is Wicked. She holds a nasty surprise for anyone who would wish to do you harm.” Tamoko explained.

Tiff flicked the wand, and a bubbling whip of acid formed, startling the surrounding zwetoocks and even her own companions. Hastily and blushing a little, Tiff recalled the whip back into Wicked.

“I see... ehe... thank you, your majesty.” Tiff said, taking a quick bow.

Next it was Neo's turn. This time, it was Alpha Rhego who presented her with the gift. A powerful looking bow, with runes carved into the wood and two dragon heads, one at each end, holding onto the bowstring.

“For my youngest cub, Neo. This is Heartseeker. In the hands of a worthy archer, it will not easily miss.” Tamoko informed.

Neo's tail began to wag uncontrollably as she accepted her new bow. It felt so perfect as she held it in her hands. She couldn't wait to test it out in a real battle.

“Mother, father, I shall use it well. Thank you.”

Tamoko now faced Kautounie. The elder sister bowed her head, only to have her mother lift in back up.

“For my oldest daughter, and heir to my throne, future Alphess or the Redsuns, I give you... this.”

Tamoko muttered an incantation, and out of her staff, she pulled out an exotic, double-bladed sword and handed it to Kautounie. The fearsome young warrioress examined the craftsmanship of the curved blades and the intricate handle. It could either be used like a duel bladed quarter staff, or it could split into two separate swords.

“This Defender served me well when I was your age, child. Now I want you to have it. Rumor has it, that this particular weapon was forged from the fires of Horva's beloved dragons, over a thousand years ago.”

“Mother... I-I-I... I don't know what to say...” Kautounie shuddered, completely at a loss for words.

“How about 'thank you', my child... and the promise to use this sword to cut down Nightmare's forces and make them wish they'd never seen the light of day!” suggested Tamoko, “I'll say, it's much more elegant then that... shotgun you seem so fond of...”

The Defender sword easily collapsed into an easier form to carry it in and slid right into the sheath on Kautounie's back. Indeed, it was a beautiful weapon, but Matilda was staying.

“Thank you, mother... father...” Kautounie said, taking a quick bow.

Last but not least, Tamoko approached Meta Knight. She knelt down to his level, placing her paw on his shoulder guard and sighed.

“Sir Meta Knight... there is no greater gift I can give to you then the one you already have.”

Meta Knight looked confused for a moment, unconsciously loosening his cape and placing a hand on Galaxia's hilt. Tamoko's ears flicked and she laughed softly.

“Galaxia, she is a fine blade, Sir Meta Knight. But I do not speak of steel, gold, or jewels.” Tamoko explained.

“What do you speak of, your majesty?”

“The cub you thought you would never have.” the Alphess answered.

Meta Knight's eyes turned bright green for a moment. There was no mistaking it, she was talking about Kirby!

“Kirby? No, no, your majesty. He is not my child. I am his teacher, and he is my student,” Meta Knight stated, bluntly, “Sure, he is my friend, sometimes, he is even my rival. I'm afraid there has been a slight misunderstanding.”

Tamoko's smile only widened, causing Meta Knight's cheeks to warm as he blushed under his mask. Thank the Stars, Sundar, the trees, and anything else around at the time that no one could see the look of shock on his face.

“That's what you say now, my friend. You're mind tells you one thing, but you're heart tells you another,” Tamoko whispered.

When she was finished, Alpha Rhego took what appeared to be a bone dagger off his belt and handed it to Meta Knight. Upon closer inspection, the dagger was made from the tooth of a rather large beast, and incredibly sharp.

_“Take it, my friend. You never know when you might need one.”_ Rhego said, speaking in the zwetoock tongue, _“Some say that this dagger is made from the fang of Sundar himself. I would be honored if you carried it!”_

_“I thank you, your majesties!”_ Meta Knight answered back, taking a bow. 

He froze slightly as he felt something rub against him, only to realize that it was just Kirby being affectionate again. The knight could hear Tamoko laugh softly to herself. Come to think of it, was she even blind? With a sigh, Meta Knight placed his new dagger beside Galaxia on his belt and gave Kirby a few pats on the head. Tiff couldn't help stifling a small laugh. Nothing like life and death situations to bring people closer together. Before she forgot, Tiff handed Neo back her wand, now that she no longer needed it, for which the young zwetoock thanked her. Now... it was time to head out.

“May the blessings of the Great Dragon go with you all!” Tamoko announced, as she wished them all luck on their mission.

“So, how are we going to get to this Free City anyway?” Tiff asked, “walk?”

“Nope... why walk when you can ride?” Geoffrey retorted, gesturing to the horses that were ready and waiting for them.

He approached the large, soot black thoroughbred stallion and scratched it's forehead.

“Hey there Gunner. Miss me?”

“Tiff,” Kautounie called, gaining the girl's attention, “you're riding with me. This here is Diesel. He's a good horse and has never let me down.”

Tiff glanced up to the large, hoofed beast. It looked as though if the massive gray Percheron made one wrong step, it would crush her flat into the ground. But, apparently the Redsuns were actually serious about riding on these animals.

“Come on, Tiff. The best way to travel Horva is on horseback,” Neo mentioned, “most of my kind could ride before we could walk.”

She carefully lifted Kirby up onto the smallest of the steeds, a black mustang mare Neo called Tank. (Please don't ask). The little pink star warrior didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he looked quite comfortable. Neo jumped on behind him and took hold of the reins. She kept one arm around Kirby to hold him in place so he wouldn't fall off.

“It may not be like your Warp Star, Kirby, but I think you'll like the ride.”

“Hey buddy, you're with me, so-” Geoffrey began, looking down to where Meta Knight had been previously.

Then he looked back to his horse, Gunner, only to find that Meta Knight was already on the creature's back.

“Damn, how does he do it?” the rogue grumbled, placing his foot in the stirrups and climbing on.

In a swift motion, Meta Knight had somehow managed to swing around behind Geoffrey, thous confusing the human further. Naturally, the girls had a good laugh, and the rest of the zwetoocks muttered among themselves. He could have sworn he head the comment, 'damn, he is very good', muttered in the zwetoock language.

“Forgive me if I don't feel comfortable having a... rogue at my back.” Meta Knight gruffed, knowing it sounded much more polite then thief.

“Hmph, can't say that I blame ya. Just hold on... Gunner's a bit of a wild one.” Geoffrey warned, patting his mount's neck.

Already the black horse was chomping at the bit and snorting restlessly.

Finally, Kautounie helped Tiff onto Diesel's back, then leaped on herself. With one last wave good bye, the group was off, galloping down the worn, well used forest path leading out of the Crimson woods. Tamoko closed her eyes.

“May Sundar be with you...” she said, quietly.

Next stop, the Free City of Thea'or!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure on Dreamland is over, now it's time to travel the rough and wild planet, Horva! So, pretty much to sum things up, they're dumped out of the rift, confused and incapacitated, a small group of Redsun scouts find them and bring them to their own Kabu to recover. (It had been mentioned in the anime that there's more then one Kabu, and they're spread all over the galaxy, so I thought it fitting to have one in the Crimson Woods.) Anyway, Meta Knight is reunited with some old friends, who also happen to be Neo's and Kautounie's parents. They learn that despite the Star Rod being broken, they're not totally screwed, and there's a chance to put it back together, if they find all the pieces. Not a lot of action, but there's been so much, I was trying to make this chapter kind of a relaxing breather, don't worry, there's going to be more action coming up, trust me! Before leaving, Tamoko gives each of them a gift to help them on their journey...
> 
> Who is this... friend... of Geoffrey's... and can she be trusted? Guess what... I'm not telling! Ha... ha.... ha....


	10. A Thief in the Knight

In Your Nightmares, A Thief in the Knight

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Suggested use of Booze and 'Other' Things.

*Dreamland, Castle Prescott, Throne Room (Formally known as Castle Dedede)*

So the Halberd and it's meager crew had escaped. Big deal. The takeover of Dreamland virtually happened overnight. The once bright and colorful land was now turned gray and black with despair. Anyone who refused the new rule was either put in the dungeons or executed on the spot. Lord Nightmare now ruled Dreamland, with Riley at his side.

Instead of Waddle Dees, hell hounds, wolfwraths, Occultists of the Order of Holy Nightmare, and other various demons now roamed the castle halls. There had been one or two resistance attempts by the people of Dreamland, but they were either captured or killed without much problem.

“Don't fuss over it, geez. It's one battle ship that you've toasted before.” Riley snorted to Nightmare, relaxing in Dedede's throne as she stroked Glasya's head, “Besides, didn't you already send some of your boys after the Halberd?”

“I haven't heard back from them in a while...” Nightmare hissed.

“Come on, whatever happened to the fun game we're playing?” Riley asked whimsically, taking a glass of wine off the floor beside her throne and taking a sip,”You've got part of the Star Rod, and I've got part of the Star Rod. We're gonna take a few losses, sure, but take a look around you! Pop Star is yours! One little ship ain't gonna save their asses! There's a few soldiers, a fat ex-king, a snail, and a bunch of untrained civilians. Chill, have a glass of wine, get a massage, read a book, whatever! Just enjoy this moment in victory!”

Nightmare's face twisted into a smile, then he shrank down and transformed into Gerard's form. He liked taking on the former assassin's guise. Riley smiled back, and raised her glass to him.

“Evil will always triumph, because good is dumb!”

*Horva, Road to Thea'or*

Meta Knight grunted audibly, hanging onto Geoffrey's coat for dear life. Naturally, this made the thief laugh. A tough and brave knight, with minimal experience in horsemanship. Meta Knight grumbled again as a stray tree branch scraped across his armor.

'If this is what they called “fun” and a “good way to travel”, I didn't want to think about what a bad mode of transportation is on Horva.' Meta Knight thought to himself, ducking with Geoffrey to avoid a low hanging tree limb.

Unlike the silky smoothness of his beloved Halberd, Geoffrey's horse was quite rough, jolting from side to side, nearly making him fall off as they galloped down the dirt road through the forest.

“Don't you know how to... steer this thing?!” the disgruntled warrior demanded, just as Gunner leaped over a fallen log, followed closely by Neo and Kautounie and their passengers.

“Relax!” Geoffrey snorted, in a cocky tone, “Besides, here on Horva, every knight should have a good horse.”

The keyword being... good. Meta Knight hadn't been around these animals very long, but something was telling him that Gunner wasn't completely tame.

Kautounie and Neo rode on either side of Geoffrey, Neo with Kirby and Kautounie with Tiff. While Kirby appeared to be enjoying the ride and having a great time, Tiff looked more like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car.

“This is even safe?!” Tiff questioned, over the noise of Diesel's thundering hooves.

“Yup. Safe as a six pack at an A. A. meeting! Hahahaaaa!” Kautounie laughed, spurring her mount faster and ahead of Geoffrey and Neo.

However, as they left the Crimson Woods behind, both Tiff and Meta Knight began to feel more comfortable. The free flowing wind of the wild and overgrown planes felt good and the air was very clean. It was indeed a rugged and fierce world, but beautiful. For a while, the only noise was the pounding of hooves against hard dirt and snorting of the horses as they ran, kicking up a thick cloud of dust behind them.

“It's about half a day's ride to Thea'or, we should be there by late afternoon!” Kautounie called after a short while.

“Last one to the city gates cooks dinner tonight!” Neo challenged, whistling loudly to the small black mare she was riding.

Kirby smiled cheerfully and waved from Tank's back while he and Neo pulled ahead of the others.

“Oh, if you want a race, you've got one!” Kautounie growled, playfully, “Tiff, you might want to hold on tight! Diesel, lets go!”

“Hey, you girls get back here!” Geoffrey shouted. “I'm not losing an impromptu race to a chick! Not even my own sisters.”

“I'm not about to loose to my own apprentice.” Meta Knight muttered. “Spur it, Geoffrey!”

*The Free City of Thea'or*

Just as Kautounie had predicted, they arrived at Thea'or late that afternoon. There was quite a chill in the air and dark clouds were slowly moving in. The sun was just beginning to set as evening neared, illuminating the various buildings and structures. Thea'or was a small city, without much hills or climbing, and only some of the roads were paved. There was everything from a general store, armory, weapon smith, a few hotels, and even a boarding stable. Apparently, even with cars, airships, and other motorized transportation, horses were quite popular in Horva.

“We wont need to worry about wasting our cash on a hotel. I own a small garage here in town with a basement we can all crash in for the evening.” Geoffrey stated, stopping his horse.

“You own a garage?” Tiff questioned, eyes widening.

“Well, it was my father's. Nice false front for what he really did.” Geoffrey shrugged, “For what I do now... what can I say, I like to keep myself occupied.”

They dismounted, for which Tiff and Meta Knight were quite happy to have their feet back on solid ground. Kirby on the other hand looked like he wanted to keep on riding.

“Don't worry Kirby, we wont be in the city long,” Neo said, rubbing the top of his head while she held him.

“Just long enough to speak with Garna and find that Star Rod shard.” Kautounie grunted.

Tiff nearly stumbled into Meta Knight, as her feet had become quite numb after riding for so long. Neo assured the two of them that they would get used to it after a while. Though she felt somewhat confused as to why Tiff and Meta Knight did not share her enthusiasm.

The Redsuns' companions received many strange and curious looks from the people, mostly humans, though there were a few zwetoocks, even other members of Kirby's and Meta Knight's race, (Batamons, was it?), and large, scaly lizardlike creatures. However a harsh growl from the sisters was enough to send any unwanted audience on their way.

“Why is everyone staring at us?” Tiff asked, inching closer to Meta Knight nervously.

“Now you know how we felt in Dreamland.” Kautounie muttered.

After finding a reasonably priced boarding stable for the horses, Geoffrey led the way into the seedy and unsavory part of town. Unlike the brightness and bustle of the main part of Thea'or, this place was dark and decrepit, and with the sun sinking further in the sky and storm clouds moving in, it only made things creepier. Sinister even. The buildings looked old, with broken windows and doors hanging off their hinges, and some were condemned. There weren't much signs of people, or life of any sort, and it was deathly quiet. Kirby shivered slightly in Neo's arms, and Meta Knight placed his hand on Galaxia's hilt. A few of the streetlights flickered, one of them shorting out and causing a quick shower of sparks.

“Ah!” Tiff cried, ducking and covering her head.

“Welcome to the Thieves' District!” Geoffrey announced, proudly.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed green for a minute. But sadly, Geoffrey was serious. Tiff and Kirby were both nervous, but Neo and Kautounie assured them that they were safe as long as they stayed with them.

“I do not like this, Geoffrey...” Meta Knight growled, making his disapproval known.

“It's hard for a knight to like it here... but for me... it's like a breath of fresh air!” Geoffrey sighed, “Alrighty then, some basic guidelines! Anything of value, keep it close to you and don't advertise it! Whatever you do, do NOT stare at her scars... that means you, Meta Knight...”

“Excuse me?”

“... Never turn your back to her, and if you mention brussel sprouts... Sundar help you!” the rogue warned, ignoring Meta Knight's inquiry.

Okay... some strange rules, but they seemed simple enough. Tiff glanced to Kirby, then to Meta Knight. At least Kirby was safe from the last rule, considering he couldn't exactly speak. As they trekked further into the dark and grimy Thieves' District, Kirby instinctively reached out for Tiff and Meta Knight within Neo's firm but gentle grasp.

“Alright. But do NOT wonder off. If you don't know what you're doing, this place is dangerous, even for us...” Neo warned, setting the pink child down.

It wasn't that he didn't like Neo, far from it. But Kirby always felt more secure when he was close to Tiff and Meta Knight. Thankfully, the little warrior heeded the many warnings and did not stray. Far from it, he had ducked under Meta Knight's cape, causing his mentor to sigh audibly and Tiff to giggle at his cute antics. But at least they didn't need to worry about Kirby wondering off.

“That's so cute! They're a pack just like we are.” Kautounie commented quietly to Geoffrey and Neo, hoping their companions couldn't hear her.

Before Geoffrey could answer, the sound of faint, but upbeat music reached his ears, as well as the chatting of several people. They were getting close. After leading the team down another alley, they found the source of the commotion, the one place that was actually relativity well lit. There was a line of people waiting to get inside, blocked off by a red velvet rope and two more of those lizard-like men. The sign above the door read “The Knight Club”.

“Wow, she actually got this place back up and running,” Geoffrey muttered to himself, “Well... here we are!” he alerted the others.

“In there?” Tiff asked, “the line is way to long, we don't have time for this!”

“That's why we go in the back door!” Geoffrey snorted, “Gotta think like a thief here...”

Meta Knight let out a low growl in warning and glared at the human. Geoffrey was a rotten influence.

Begging the old knight's forgiveness, Geoffrey continued into the shady alley behind the night club. Kautounie and Neo both made mental notes to themselves to come back when there was more time, it sounded like fun in there, and being royalty, even in a zwetoock pack, had it's perks. (Especially a Redsun, considering that the city itself was on Redsun lands!) And apparently Kirby was thinking the same thing as he looked out from under Meta Knight's cape, only to be pulled back to reality by his teacher gently nudging him forward.

Geoffrey pressed an unseen switch along the wall, revealing a hidden door. Once everyone was inside, the entryway sealed shut behind them, leaving the group in a dimly lit hallway that slanted downward. The muffled music from the club could still be heard and the scent of tobacco smoke and alcohol hung heavy in the air. Kirby coughed a few times, curling in closer to Meta Knight.

They came to a stop at a door that had a slat in it. Below the slat was a sigil of what looked somewhat like a gray colored Wolfwrath, thous making Meta Knight even more on edge. His eyes turned red as he gripped Galaxia's handle.

“Easy buddy. Geez...” Geoffrey sighed as he knocked.

He knew better then to pick the lock on this door, as Garna probably had about fifty one and a half traps armed on it. She was paranoid like that, and rightly so.

Quietly, Tiff took out the piece of the Star Rod she had been carrying and held it out. It glowed much brighter then before.

“Hey, I think that the other shard... is in there!” Tiff exclaimed.

“Tiff, put that away!” Neo warned, glancing around anxiously.

Remembering Geoffrey's prior warning, Tiff did as she was told. Suddenly, the slat in the door opened up, and a single bright blue eye was staring at them. It narrowed and a low growl could be heard. Then suddenly, the expression softened.

“Oh, Lieutenant Geoffrey Redsun!” the creature on the other side said, sounding quite happy.

“Lieutenant?!” Meta Knight questioned.

“Poyo? Le-teni?” Kirby asked, confused.

Now it was time.

“Yup, it's about time you all knew. I'm second in command of the Wolf Pack Thieves' Guild and the She-Wolf's, Garna Riverdale's, favorite Lieutenant.” Geoffrey explained, “She would be my Guild Mistress”

“You're telling me this now!?” Meta Knight growled, his eyes flashing crimson for a moment.

“Well, I knew if I told you the whole story earlier, you would have pitched a fit.” Geoffrey shrugged, “and please... don't freak when you see what's on the other side of the door...”

“Damn, they make a cute couple.” Kautounie muttered.

“Shut up!” Geoffrey and Meta Knight snarled in unison.

Before Meta Knight could voice his displeasure further about walking right into a den of thieves and continue his argument, the door swung open. The veteran felt his heart skip a beat. There was a Wolfwrath, about three feet away, staring right at them. Unlike a normal one of it's kind, this one was bluish gray in color, and had blue eyes with a white gem in it's forehead. He was also considerably smaller.

“Meta Knight, I can-!” Geoffrey started, right before being tackled to the ground by the beast.

“Geoffrey!” Tiff screamed, fumbling for her wand.

Kirby and Meta Knight were both ready to attack, then they realized something. This Wolfwrath wasn't attacking Geoffrey, he was nuzzling and licking the human affectionately. But wait! This wasn't right! Demon beasts don't do that!

“Hey, Roaren!” Kautounie and Neo both squealed, rushing up to the creature and stroking his soft fur.

“I've missed you guys so much! It's good to see you all again!” the wolfwrath, apparently named Roaren, said, while his fluffy tail wagged quite happily.

Wait a sec, most demon beasts couldn't talk either. Just what was going on? Kirby gave a confused look to Meta Knight, then to Tiff. It certainly looked enough like a demon beast, but then why were they unable to sense it?

“Oof... alright Roaren, could you let me up now?” Geoffrey wheezed, giving the wolf-like monster a few pats.

With a small apology for his overzealous greeting, Roaren stepped off of the human. Geoffrey groaned as Roaren's thick claws pressed against his body, causing the wolfwrath to whine and lower his tail in shame.

“Sorry, Roaren. But recently I had a distant relative of yours on top of me, only he tried to turn me into a human Beggin' Strip... extra crispy, if you know what I mean...”

Roaren nodded in understanding. He knew what a normal member of his monster species was like and what they could do.

For the longest time, he was the only one of his kind Geoffrey and the girls knew about, up until a few days ago. Roaren was considerably friendlier than a regular wolfwrath, that was for sure.

Meta Knight still looked quite uneasy, and he only became more so when the creature's bright blue eyes locked with his. Then Roaren's tail began to wag happily again and his muzzle spread into a grin.

“Geoffrey, ladies... is... is that... Sir Meta Knight and Kirby of the Stars?!” Roaren asked with excitement.

Why did he bother asking if he already knew the answer? Before Geoffrey could say 'yes', Roaren was already greeting the Dreamlanders in an overly friendly fashion.

“Wow, the real Sir Meta Knight and Kirby! Garna and I are huge admirers! Pleased to meet you!” Roaren said, crouching down to the blue warrior's level, “But... I thought you'd be taller...”

Meta Knight seemed as though his tolerance was wearing thin, but Kirby seemed to accept Roaren once he realized he wasn't on the beast's menu. Thankfully, the younger Star Warrior's mentor loosened up when Kirby giggled cutely at the cold touch of Roaren's wet nose. He'd rather hear the child's cute laughter then cries of pain.

“Kirby of the Stars... I never in my wildest dreams thought I would be meeting you!”

Roaren closed his eyes as the young warrior stroked his fur, gently. But even Meta Knight had to admit, he would rather have this beast be over affectionate then trying to tear him apart.

“Ummm... good boy...?” Tiff said, still unsure.

Roaren gleefully butted his head under the girl's hand, groaning with pleasure as she scratched behind his ear.

“Oh yeah, that's the spot, don't stop!” Roaren sighed contently, causing Tiff to let out a small laugh.

“Roaren, this is Tiff, she's a friend of both Kirby and Sir Meta Knight. She also assisted Kirby in his battle against Nightmare.” Kautounie introduced.

After becoming acquainted with everyone, Roaren welcomed the group into the suite. It was a mid-size room, about twenty feet across. Even in the dim lighting coming from the ornate lamps mounted on the walls, they could tell that no expense was spared with this abode. The furnishings looked luxurious and quite expensive. Along the walls were weaponry and armor on display, along with quite a few paintings and pictures featuring Roaren, a particular fur-covered gold dragon, (there was a lot of her, actually), Star Warriors, and the Galaxy Soldier Army. What quickly caught Meta Knight's eye was a painting of Sir Arthur, on the mantle above the fireplace. There was even a few of himself and Kirby, along with Garlude, Jecra, Sir Nonsurat, Sir Falspar, and Sir Dragato just to name a few. Apparently the Redsuns and Roaren weren't kidding when they told him that Garna was quite a fan. But among all the paintings and photographs of GSA members and Star Warriors, was a painting of none other then Nightmare himself. Upon closer inspection, one could see an assortment of knives and daggers sticking out of it, and many more knives and darts neatly organized on a shelf mounted beside it on the wall. Apparently, this was her recreational target practice.

“Make yourselves comfortable.” Roaren said, “Garna will be here shortly.”

Saying that, he yawned contently and curled up by the fireplace. Now, they waited. Tiff and Kirby decided to spend some time with Roaren, although Meta Knight kept a watchful eye on the two of them. (He couldn't help it, fatherly instincts). Though his eyes would often trail back to the painting of Sir Arthur. Just how would this Garna Riverdale know who he was? Meanwhile, Geoffrey, Neo, and Kautounie were enjoying a little game of dagger pinching, throwing knives and other sharp objects at the target, which in this case, was the likeness of Holy Nightmare.

“Hmmm,” Meta Knight muttered to himself, “Maybe this Garna person wouldn't be too bad.”

“Aha! Yeah!” Kautounie shouted, snapping Meta Knight from his thoughts, “In your face, Geoffrey!”

She sauntered to the pinching board, yanking the knives out of it to get ready for another round. With a snort, Geoffrey threw a dagger of his own, quite expertly, nailing the painting of Nightmare right in the neck. Kautounie's ears drooped slightly and with a whine, she turned away.

“Come on, Sir Meta Knight. You should try it, it's fun!” Geoffrey exclaimed.

Seeing that Roaren was about as much of a danger to Tiff and Kirby as a loaf of bread, Meta Knight sighed and got up from his seat. Knife throwing wasn't his forte', but what harm could it be to join in on the game? Tiff and Kirby didn't stop cuddling with Roaren, although they all shifted so they could watch the show better.

Meta Knight drew the dragon fang knife that Alpha Rhego had given to him and threw it with all his might. A direct hit, right in Nightmare's chest.

“Well, better then me.” Neo admitted, somewhat shyly, glancing to all the daggers that had simply clattered to the floor from where she missed.

“See?” Geoffrey asked. “Feel better?”

“Strangely enough... I do.” Meta Knight admitted, nodding, before retrieving his knife.

Once Meta Knight was out of the way, Geoffrey tossed another knife, this one a little off from where he was aiming. He groaned audibly, cocking his head to the side. Just a tad to high. Suddenly, out of no where, another dagger was flung across the room, landing it's mark right in Lord Nightmare's forehead. This caused everyone to turn and look into the shadows.

“You never could beat me, Geoffrey.” snickered a childish, albeit, unstable sounding voice, followed by a hyena-like cackle.

A small child-like girl slid from the darkness, her fierce emerald colored eyes shining in the dim light around her. She couldn't have been much bigger then Tiff, and she was quite skinny, emaciated and lithe, with dark circles around her eyes. Her long black hair was rather messy and several scars covered her body. Some looked like battle scars, others, looked like they came from various tortures of sorts. She wore a black halter top and baggy black pants with many pockets. Around her neck was a spike dog collar and she had many silver piercings in her pointed ears. In her gauntlented hand she held a jewel encrusted knife.

Geoffrey only smiled and bowed politely, “Guild Mistress, Riverdale.”

“Hello Geoffrey... ladies...” Garna said, placing the knife back in the sheath of her belt with a smile.

Neo and Kautounie both greeted Garna in their traditional fashion.

Then Garna's eyes slid over to Roaren and his new playmates. Next, it was Meta Knight's turn to meet her gaze.

“Oh guys, you shouldn't have! My birthday's not for a couple of months yet!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

The guild mistress strode across the room without making a sound, to where Roaren, Kirby, and Tiff were playing.

“Garna, we'd like you to meet Tiff, Sir Meta Knight, and his apprentice, Kirby of the Stars.” Geoffrey introduced.

“No bull shit, this is the real deal?” Garna asked, quirking an eye brow.

A quick nod of the head was enough to satisfy the strange little assassin. Garna circled around Meta Knight once, catching a glint of gold and red from Galaxia, which he promptly hid from view with a flap of his cape.

“Hmmm, I thought you'd be taller, Sir Meta Knight.” Garna muttered, quirking an eyebrow.

By now, Roaren had left the fireplace and hopped up onto the small but comfortable couch, settling next to his friend with his head in her lap. Kirby and Tiff joined Meta Knight and the Redsuns.

“It's an honor to have you here,” Garna purred, her gaze fixing to Meta Knight, “I'm a huge supporter of the Galaxy Soldier Army... they just never knew it. Garna Riverdale, the She-Wolf. Thief Extraordinaire and Grandmother of Assassins, at your service.”

At her claim, Tiff immediately spoke up, “So, Geoffrey said that you would know about anything shiny and powerful that just happened to come to this planet.”

“Ummm, okay, I know those two are Star Warriors... but what are you exactly?” Garna asked, quizzically, “and why did he bring you here?”

“Her? Why, she's one of the ladies, of course.” Geoffrey answered quickly, all the while giving Tiff a nod, “She's also a close personal friend of Kirby's and Sir Meta Knight's. I vouch for her.”

Tiff was a smart girl, she knew better then to say anything to the contrary. Besides, Garna didn't look like the sort of person you wanted to mess around with. If she was to be one of Geoffrey's ladies, that was perfectly fine with her... for now anyways.

“Oh! Well that makes everything okay then!”

With a mischievous smile, Garna nodded in approval.

“Tiff...” Meta Knight nudged, growing slightly restless.

Kirby had a nervous look on his face, though at the same time, he also looked hopeful.

“Then would you know exactly where we can find something that looks like this?” Tiff asked, holding out her shard of the Star Rod for Garna to see.

Now Geoffrey kept a very careful eye on Garna... (a lot of good it would do). She could rob anyone blind and they wouldn't know until it was too late. Thankfully, the little rogue just giggled childishly with delight.

“Hey... I have one of those too!”

This caused everyone to stare at her in shock, everyone except for Roaren and Geoffrey, that is. Kirby cried out happily when the assassin fished out her own shard of the Star Rod from one of her many pockets. The girl artfully twirled it along the top of her fingers. Both shards glowed quite brightly.

“Garna... how did you...?” Kautounie asked, mouth hanging agape.

“Riley sent those things to her most feared generals or something along those lines,” Geoffrey said, “That's what Kabu told us, anyway.”

“Kabu was not wrong. You could say a little birdie told me about four shining objects hailing from Dreamland transported via teleportation to Riley's flunkies here on Horva,” Garna explained, “Alas... one of said soldiers died in his sleep.”

“Hmph, I wouldn't expect you to slit the bastard's throat while he was awake!” Geoffrey snorted.

This only caused Garna's smile to widen. How did he ever guess? Regardless, she glanced to her shard, then back to the others.

“Well then, you also know that Holy Nightmare has returned,” Meta Knight sighed, “and that the shard you hold in your hand is part of Kirby's Star Rod, the only weapon that can harm the demon!”

Garna shrugged, “Sure I know. I've already started making withdrawals from my favorite bank. I can leave Riley alone now, I guess. For the time being.”

“Garna, Riley's the reason Nightmare's back from the dead.” Neo sighed.

“Oh. In that case, I'll drain the bitch dry as well!”

“Poyoooo, poyo... Medi Kni?” Kirby asked, looking longingly at the Star Rod piece Garna held in her hand.

The thief sighed. She loved this little trinket, even though she only had it for one or two days. But the look Kirby was giving her was making her heart melt. It reminded her of the look Roaren gave to her when he was a puppy, the look he still gave to her. Finally, she decided. May as well just enjoy the bank while it lasts.

“Alright. I'll have you know I make it a rule never to steal from Star Warriors,” Garna admitted, handing the shard to Roaren, “I was just keeping it safe.”

' _A likely_ story' Meta Knight thought inwardly to himself as the Wolfwrath leaped off the couch and set the shard down in Tiff's waiting hand, tail wagging. Once the two pieces met, they melded together, forming the first two points of a Star. Kirby's eyes twinkled happily as he began to feel the familiar strength return to him.

“Thank you, both of you.” Tiff said, both herself and Kirby giving Roaren a scratch on the head.

“Now that wasn't such a chore now, was it?” Geoffrey asked.

Garna smiled, this one being much more sincere. She felt as though she had done the GSA and Star Warriors proud, just like old times. Meta Knight, although not approving fully of her methods, gave the thief a nod in thanks and Roaren a scratch behind the ear.

“You're welcome. But don't pop open the Champagne just yet,” Garna warned, “I can tell you the next piece I know about wont be as easy for you.”

“Bull shit, what's the job?” Neo asked.

“Well, you'd all have to be crazy to go where the next shard is located.”

“Dare I ask?” Tiff muttered, feeling more and more uneasy as Garna's tone twisted into what could be described and delighted insanity.

“Try the Ravenwing Bog Lunatic Asylum!” Garna cackled.

Suddenly, the room went deathly quite, save for the audible 'gulp' coming from Geoffrey. Even Meta Knight forced himself to suppress his shudder.

“The GSA shut that place down during the wars!” Meta Knight exclaimed.

“Yup, I know. Trust me, I was an inmate there for three years!” Garna hissed, stroking the scars on her arm, “Where do you think I got most of these? Tiff, you're not staring are you?”

The thief's eyes narrowed at Tiff. Any luster of innocence was gone, and replaced with an icy stare that could have given Meta Knight a run for his money. Remembering Geoffrey's earlier warning, Tiff broke eye contact.

“But,” Garna started again, as though she had already forgotten about Tiff's 'staring', “That's also where I met my hero, Sir Arthur. You see, the galaxy's biggest asshole, Nightmare, was running the place with the help of a Dr. Tragong Knarks. With Knarks' black magic and knowledge of science, the two of them were working to turn the dregs of society, people that no one would miss, into demon beasts. And it was working too, until the GSA found the joint and trashed it. Nightmare usurped Dr. Knarks, took all his funding, and split, leaving the deranged mental case with nothing. Then those awesome puffball knights found me, though I was already about half-way out of that place all by myself, with a little help from Roaren of course, he was just a pup then...” she trailed off and stared at the painting of the green knight in golden armor above the fireplace.

Okay... certainly eccentric, but oddly enough, it sounded like it could have been true.

“Of course I loved those guys, but I couldn't stay with them. I'm a thief and they're knights. Knights are chivalrous and honorable... that's a foreign concept to me. We wouldn't mix, so I left late one night,” Garna explained, “but I never forgot about what they did for me. So, once my wounds healed and I could get back to work, I began targeting Nightmare Enterprises, siphoning their cash, keeping some for myself, of course, but I sent most of it to the Galaxy Soldier Army. And with that I vowed never to be taken captive again. While following the GSA's exploits I started to build a little empire of my own and here I am today as you see me!”

Now Meta Knight's eyes widened, turning bright green as he dug through his thoughts. Even as Tiff waved a hand in front of his face, he didn't budge. Meta Knight did recall times when Sir Arthur was baffled by the large sums of cash or weapon stashes that were anonymously left in his quarters, wherever he happened to be at the time. There was never a trace or evidence of anyone breaking in or being there, no note, nothing! It was just left there for him.

“That was you doing that?!” Meta Knight choked out.

“I take it you did get my care packages then?” the assassin giggled, feeling quite proud of herself.

Even the Redsuns looked surprised. They had always known Garna liked the GSA, but now they knew why. It was quite strange for a thief to feel such devotion towards knights, then again, Garna didn't strike anyone as being of sound mind either.

“Ravenwing Bog is about four days ride north of here. I'd say we take it!” Neo said.

“We should have no problem!” Kautounie sighed, reaching for the shotgun on her back.

“Don't speak too soon, Kautounie... as of late, there's been activity siring about the Ravenwing Bog. Apparently Riley's fierce general wasn't as fierce as she thought,” Garna warned, in a harsh whisper, “He disappeared shortly after that pretty little trinket fell into his hand. Some say that Dr. Knarks still lurks within the abandoned asylum, continuing his work and plotting revenge against the demon that used and betrayed him!”

“Nightmare...” Tiff said, quietly.

“No... the Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man...” Garna whispered, delighting in the odd looks she received from the others, “Of course it was Nightmare!”

Kirby shuddered, inching closer to Tiff, relaxing as she wrapped an arm around him.

“That's just a rumor I heard, anyway!” Garna piped up, quite cheerfully, “One can't believe everything they hear on the streets, but it's good to keep an open mind.”

Well, at least it was somewhere to start. Two shards down, five more to go. It was getting quite late, and Tiff and Kirby both yawned sleepily.

“Thank you for your help, Guild Mistress.” Geoffrey said, standing up from his chair.

“Anytime,” Garna smirked, “but there is just one little thing you can do for me... Sir Meta Knight...”

The blue warrior found his golden gaze turning to the thief, “yes?”

“Can I see her?” she asked. “Galaxia I mean?”

Now Roaren suddenly jerked awake, as he had previously fallen asleep with his head in Garna's lap. He and Garna both eyed Meta Knight hopefully, giving him their best puppy dog eyes.

'Well', Meta Knight thought, 'a small price to pay', considering what the thief had just done for them. With a flourish, he threw back his cape and drew his sword, making sure they got a very good look at the spectacular golden blade.

“It's real!” Roaren gasped.

“Of course Galaxia's real! I've seen her before... from a distance usually. But I've always wanted to see her up close.” Garna stated.

They waited patiently for Garna and Roaren to get their fill of the Galaxia Sword before bidding the thief and her wolfwrath a good night. Roaren whined softly in disappointment once Meta Knight put Galaxia away, but his tail was wagging happily again as Garna scratched him behind the ears. Everyone got what they wanted that night. Kirby and his team got another piece of the Star Rod and information about where to go next, and Garna got to meet her heroes face to face.

“Well, that went better then I planned.” Geoffrey sighed, once they were outside.

“Did you even have a plan?” Neo asked.

“No, not really...”

Kautounie and Neo giggled while Meta Knight's eyes turned pink for a moment. Tiff and Kirby meanwhile, gazed at the partial Warp Star before carefully storing it away. Certainly, it had been a long night, but a good one. Leaving the Knight Club and Wolf Pack Thieves' Guild behind them, the Redsuns lead the way to a less shady part of town. Geoffrey motioned to a small auto garage on the corner of the street. He typed in some numbers on the keypad at the front door impossibly fast. The metal door slid open and let everyone inside.

The first thing to hit them was the smell of oil and auto parts. (Duh, they're in a garage!) There were a few bulges under some tarps, and a long counter against the far wall, lined with all sorts of various tools and mechanical parts.

“Geoffrey's quite the mechanician.” Kautounie praised, “I don't know how he figures all these gizmos and working parts out!”

“Well, I have about as much magical prowess as a carrot, so I turn to technology.” Geoffrey shrugged.

Tiff found herself trying to keep Kirby out of Geoffrey's stuff, most notably the headset the pink puffball had taken a liking too. Neo smiled softly. Tiff looked out for Kirby the same way Kautounie looked out for her. But the girl knew Neo wouldn't be smiling for long if the young Star Warrior decided to inhale the headset. She shuddered at the thought.

Geoffrey led the team through his office, which was what one might call an organized mess, and down the stairs to his basement. It appeared to be a one room apartment. There was a kitchen, a lounge with miss-matched furnishings but a rather nice looking TV set, and one bed in the far corner. Against the north wall, near the lounge was a desk, covered in maps, charts, papers, and a closed laptop computer. Above said desk was a “motivational poster” reading “The Pen is Mightier then the Sword, that's why I Carry a Gun!” It was a little cold and empty, but that's just how Geoffrey liked it. The one thing that seemed a little odd was the single bookshelf against the west wall, all by itself.

“Our home away from home.” Kautounie and Neo said, happily.

While their guests settled in, Geoffrey began making everyone a late night dinner, considering it had been a while since the last time they had eaten. (And he had in fact lost an impromptu race to a chick.) He could have sworn he heard Meta Knight snickering at him from behind, but one could never be to sure with the elder Star Warrior.

About halfway through, Kirby wondered away from Meta Knight and Tiff to “help” Geoffrey and the girls in the kitchen. Help, in this case, meaning looking absolutely adorable and sampling the food, before and after it was cooked, if need be.

“Wonder what would happen if you feed him a frying pan?” Neo questioned as she pulled some steaks out of the fridge.

“He would become Cook Kirby...” Meta Knight informed, overhearing Neo thinking out loud to herself.

Cook Kirby? And to think she was just joking around.

“Wow, he's just got a form for everything...” Geoffrey muttered, throwing the now seasoned steaks on the grill pan.

“Poyo, poyo!” Kirby chirped, cheerfully.

“With Sundar as my witness, you will learn to speak.” Geoffrey exclaimed, pointing at the playful star warrior with a pair of tongs he was holding in his hand at the time.

That last statement from the rogue actually caused Meta Knight to let out a laugh as his eyes glowed pink, thus earning a “who are you and what have you done with Meta Knight” look from Tiff. Quickly, the blue puffball returned to his usual stoic demeanor, thankful no one could see him blushing under his mask.

Curious about Meta Knight's claim, Neo handed Kirby a frying pan, watching with excitement as the puffball inhaled the object and transformed, donning a chef's hat. Apparently Meta Knight was right. With the assistance of Cook Kirby, dinner was ready in no time. Tiff decided to help too, taking out plates and silverware, though the rogue did lack a dining room table, which meant stand up eating at the counter or parking yourself in the lounge. Jokingly, he claimed he hadn't been able to find one nice enough to steal.

Then what Neo and Kautounie were trying to bring out to have with their steak brought knots to his stomach.

“Girls, no! We have guests from off planet. Put those back!” Geoffrey ordered.

“Exactly! Goblin Entrails are a zwetoock delicacy!” Kautounie pouted, “Good warmed or cold! We've been saving these for when guests arrive. Come on, dear brother.”

“Eh... what?!” Tiff asked.

“You hear nothing, and you know nothing...” Geoffrey sputtered quickly, doing his best to hide the less then appealing goblin organs from view.

They may have been a tasty treat for zwetoocks, but the last thing he needed was for the Dreamlanders to become sick right before a long trek the next day. With a sigh, the two zwetoocks put their 'delicacy' away. Kirby managed to snatch a quick peak and stuck out his tongue, revolted.

The Redsuns believed in casual dining. Very casual. Neo and Kautounie both sat on the kitchen counter tops with Kirby. Geoffrey, who had taken off his coat and removed all but one of his guns, joined Tiff and Meta Knight in the lounge. It was an unusual sight, considering he hadn't taken off his leather duster in front of them before. On the bare skin of his arms were several scars and a multitude of tribal tattoos. The T-shirt he was wearing simply read “You can't fix Stupid.”

“Hey, can I offer anyone a drink? Tea, soda, something a little stronger? Configured convenience all in the same cup?” the rogue offered, earning some loud and rather obnoxious laughs from the zwetoocks.

Not knowing any better, Kirby joined in.

After their hearty late night supper, Kirby had nearly fallen asleep in Kautounie's lap. Neo and her sister both began laughing again, much more softly this time, though Meta Knight was guessing that it wasn't just cola that was in their cups.

“Okay, we've got to kick some ass tomorrow... so I think it's... 'hic', time for bed...” Kautounie said, her voice slurring just slightly.

“Kautounie... what did... you put in my soda?” Neo giggled.

Yup, more then cola, that's for damn sure!

Geoffrey helped the two sisters off their perch on the counters and to the sofa in the lounge. Thankfully, they were very compliant.

“Okay ladies, sleep it off!”

“Hey, hey, I'm not as think as you drunk I am!” Kautounie claimed, right before she and her sister began snoring gently.

Tiff helped Geoffrey cover the two tipsy mages with a blanket. Now it was time to get Kirby to bed. Meta Knight had already scooped up his apprentice off the counter and carried him to the bed.

“I like the wall right over here. You go on ahead...” Geoffrey said, waving his hand in a whimsy.

Once Kirby's head hit the soft pillows he was out like a light. Tiff wasn't too far behind. Meta Knight sat down on the bedside, patting the little pink puff on the head gently. Tamoko's words from earlier that day flowed through his mind once again. He was Kirby's teacher, yes. His guardian, yes. At times, his rival. But father? That sounded strange to him. Shaking his head, he put the thoughts to the back of his mind. When he went to get up, he found himself unable to, as while lost in thought, Kirby had already tangled himself up in Meta Knight's cape, using it as an extra blanket. The knight sighed audibly. He would get no help from Tiff, as she was already asleep, and forget the about the zwetoocks. They'd be less help then Tiff at this point.

“Looks like you're stuck there for the night.” Geoffrey pointed out, handing Meta Knight an extra blanket, “Might as well make yourself comfortable.”

With that, the human leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed, bidding Meta Knight a good night. Meta Knight glanced back to Kirby and Tiff, both of whom looked quite content in their sleep. Especially Kirby. And he should be. He had one more piece of the Star Rod, a plan to get the next one, and Meta Knight's cape! Yup, a good night indeed. Meta Knight hated admitting this, but Geoffrey was right, may as well just get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn that the Halberd escaped but at the moment, Pop Star is screwed, Meta Knight isn't exactly a horseman, and not all demon beasts are evil. Though Roaren could hardly be called a demon anything. He is a bit of a ravenous fanboy, but as dangerous as a loaf of bread. Anyway, I thought Garna using a painting of Nightmare as her dagger pinching board was just priceless. Anyway, there are Star Rod pieces to find, mysteries to uncover, and asses to take and names to kick! 
> 
> We also learn about Geoffrey's somewhat insane boss and why she adores the Star Warriors so much. Lucky she's a very big fan, Garna doesn't like giving up shiny trinkets. Easy piece this time, but the next ones wont be nearly as simple, I can tell you that right now. Dr. Knarks is no cream puff! (No disrespect intended to any Batamons out there.) And we also have a late night dinner with the Redsuns and rest before heading out for Ravenwing Bog. Cook Kirby makes a cameo and there's some more cuddling and silliness. Don't worry, there will be fighting coming up.
> 
> BTW, in case you didn't notice, Garna is a LOT older then she appears. 
> 
> Bonus: Anyone who finds the Spaceballs reference shall receive... nothing, but it still might be fun to find it!
> 
> Am I the only one who really wants to see a "We Break for Nobody" oversize bumper sticker on the Halberd?


	11. The Road to Ravenwing Bog

In You're Nightmares, The Road to Ravenwing Bog

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Snow... lots of snow.

'Another piece down, five more to go! Garna Riverdale isn't such a bad person, even if her methods are less then honorable. Which is strange, considering how much she loves and admires the Star Warriors. I guess there's just a madness to her methods! Regardless, it's good to see Kirby smile again.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'Awww damn it! I only just now realized that the ladies and I left all our adventuring gear and some extra guns on board the Halberd! Hopefully Sword and Blade will find them before anyone else does. I shudder to think what would happen if King Dedede got his mitts on all that heat. Damn that bitch, Riley! Oh well, luckily I have my spares...'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'I think this journey will do Kirby some good. It's been a week or more since I last put Kirby through any training exorcizes, but we'll have plenty of time while we go to this Ravenwing Bog. We must make up for lost time. He may not like it, he may even hate me for it, but it will be for his own good. If this Dr. Knarks used to work with Holy Nightmare, who knows what he is capable of, and my apprentice must be prepared!'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

*Somewhere in Space, Halberd, random cabin*

There wasn't much they could do. They felt lost without their leader, though the two young knights did the best they could in his absence. As soon as the Halberd's crew managed to pick up what was left of the Cappy Town survivors, they had no choice but to take off into Space. Well, they had a choice. Take off while they could, or fall into Holy Nightmare's grasp and become his slaves... or dead, the later of which was more likely, considering he had already sent some Destroyers after them. Luckily, the Halberd made short work of them.

Sword and Blade had been checking in on all the rooms, making sure their passengers were okay. It was only a matter of time before they went completely nuts, as King Dedede insisted that he was in control, even though he wasn't king of anything any more, not that he was really king in the first place. (Hmph, good luck letting him know that!) But anyway, the two knights stumbled upon the Redsuns' gear that had been left on board. Curious, Sword took a quick look inside.

It was what one could call a small arsenal. Some hand guns, a sniper rifle, grenades, loaded gun magazines, ammo of different sorts, and various combat knives. The other packs included standard adventuring equipment, rope, flint and steel, trail rations, flashlights, a lantern, and so on. But Sword's and Blade's attention was quickly brought back to the guns.

“Do you think the Redsuns would mind if we borrowed their stuff while were stuck out here?” Sword asked.

Blade only shrugged. Quickly, they closed up the bags and headed towards the Caption's cabin with their find. The last thing they needed was for King Dedede or even Tuff, (the little scamp), to find this explosive loot.

*Holy Nightmare's Game Board*

With an annoyed groan, Nightmare flicked a few unusable pieces off the massive chessboard. _'Well, so much for that!'_ he thought to himself, gazing after the discarded Destroyer figures as they were sucked into the void of space. But, he kept his head cool. He was still ahead in the game. Pop Star was completely his, and he kept his shard of the Star Rod on him at all times, keeping it safe from anyone that would dare use it against him.

Then something caught his attention, two new pieces had appeared on the game board. One, a little girl with wild black hair and spike dog collar around her neck, riding on the back of a small, dis-colored Wolfwrath, armed with a crowbar on the Star Warrior's side. Nightmare's eyes visibly twitched. Now he knew where his loot has been going for the last few days.

“Not..... you!!” he hissed, quivering beneath his cloak and armor.

Off to the side, undecided as to where he stood, was a figure of a draconian-like creature, with wings and tail, wearing a tattered lab coat and gas mask. On his shoulder was a large, ugly rat.

“You too, Dr. Knarks? Well, I'll just have to see where you stand. This could be interesting...”

*Horva, Geoffrey's Basement*

Meta Knight awoke to find that Geoffrey was already up, along with Neo and Kautounie. Thankfully the sisters hadn't drank too much last night, as they didn't appear hung over in any way. The elder warrior pried his cape out of the still sleeping Kirby's hands and jumped off the bed without making a sound. Although he knew Kirby loved it, he would need to stop doing that. It may be coldhearted, but it was for the best. Inwardly, Meta Knight reminded himself that he was Kirby's teacher, first and foremost.

“Hey, it's awake!” Geoffrey announced, holding out his arms in welcome.

Meta Knight just snorted, smoothing out the wrinkles in his cape.

“Top of the morning to you too.” Neo shrugged, sarcastically.

Once Tiff and Kirby were up, Geoffrey immediately got down to business. After all, one does not go out adventuring without the proper provisions... if they want to live, anyway. The rogue and the sisters had already prepared breakfast, which was waiting for the three Dreamlanders.

“Better eat fast, because we're moving out! Sun's just coming up and there's a fresh coating of snow on the ground!” Kautounie informed, “I love going out in the snow.”

Great, snow. Just what they needed. Back in Dreamland, at least in the tropical climate they inhabited, snow was only the byproduct of one of Dedede's monsters or a tribe of invading, not to mention, angry, penguins. Tiff shivered slightly while Kirby gazed up the basement stairs. Meta Knight however, saw this as a great opportunity to teach Kirby and perhaps even Tiff how to fight in less than ideal conditions. Once they were finished eating, Geoffrey pushed the lone bookshelf aside, revealing a thick metal door with several keypads and a hand print scanner.

“I knew that seemed out of place!” Tiff commented.

Geoffrey only smirked. Yeah, he knew. Moving incredibly fast, the rogue punched in the different codes and scanned his hand. With a hiss, the heavy door slid open.

“Yes, I love shopping!” Kautounie cheered, as Geoffrey welcomed everyone inside, ladies first of course.

It was a treasure trove of weapons. Swords, knives, axes, maces, pole arms, crossbows and bows, both modern and medieval, various types of body armor, and guns... lots of guns, and ammunition too. In the far right corner, there was what appeared to be gun manufacturing equipment. There was also standard adventuring gear, including but not limited to, trail rations, winter clothing, canteens, rope, flashlights, lanterns, and some electronic devices. There also appeared to be a large sum of cash, of various currencies from all over different galaxies.

“Alrighty, welcome to my rec room! Take your pick! But remember, never take more then you and your horse can carry!” Geoffrey announced.

Immediately, the sisters jumped right in, picking up extra shotgun shells, bunches of arrows, and spare knives. Though Kirby, Tiff, and Meta Knight were still taking a cautious look around.

“A little much, don't you think, Geoffrey?” Meta Knight asked.

“This coming from the guy that built an entire warship in his boss' basement... twice?” the rogue retorted, taking a large handgun off of it's display rack.

“Okay, you got me there...” Meta Knight sighed, turning his gaze downward.

He was trying hard not to think to much about the Halberd.

“Here, Sir Meta Knight,” Geoffrey called, interrupting the knight from his thoughts, “this will make you feel real good, like Dirty Hairy!”

The rogue offered Meta Knight a 44 Magnum revolver. A spectacular weapon that kicks like a mule! One of Earth's finest designs in Geoffrey's humble opinion. Politely however, Meta Knight declined, stating that Galaxia and his dragon fang knife would do him just fine.

“Suit yourself,” the gun-happy thief shrugged, handing the hand cannon to Neo, who seemed more then eager to give the weapon a home.

Tiff found herself taking a few hand grenades, they might be useful in case they needed Bomb Kirby at some point. She had also taken a winter coat she had found, as the Redsuns had warned them about the snow on the ground. The girl also settled on a small but easily concealed single edged knife, just in case she didn't have Wicked available to her.

Kirby eyed an assortment of combat knives. Sure, they were smaller then swords, but better then your bare fists. He may have had Winterclaw now, but it wouldn't hurt to have another backup weapon. With a cheerful chirp, he took a sharp, curved dagger and stored it inside his black-hole of a stomach.

“Good call...” Geoffrey complemented as he finished making his selections and putting on what appeared to be a padded vest of sorts.

Kautounie finished packing the rest of their gear, carefully arranging it into backpacks and saddlebags. She and Neo both donned winter cloaks, Neo's dark forest green and Kautounie's coal black. Once everyone was set, Geoffrey grabbed his leather coat off the hook on the wall, locked up and they were off. A light snow was still falling outside as the Redsuns collected their horses before leaving the city, though the sun was starting to break through the clouds.

Once again, Kirby rode with Neo on Tank, Tiff and Kautounie rode Diesel, and Geoffrey and Meta Knight were mounted on Gunner. Near the city gates, a red puffball, not unlike Meta Knight and Kirby, wearing gold armor with black accents and cape eyed them carefully. However, before anyone could say anything, he was gone.

“Sir Meta Knight, I didn't know you had a twin...” Geoffrey muttered, rolling his eyes.

“I don't!” Meta Knight growled, taking another look around the city.

“Poyo... N- Neo... Ti...?” Kirby asked, looking up to the young zwetoock.

Hey, at least he finally managed to say a full name! It was progress. They passed through the gates and to the plains outside, then galloped down the snow covered road, heading north. It wasn't quite as pleasant as yesterday's ride, as not only was there the jarring of the horses' natural movements, but the bitter cold wind whipped painfully in their faces. Despite some minor protests from Tiff, the Redsuns did not stop until early that evening.

It was a small field with a couple snow covered trees along the edge. There was a rock formation, that looked somewhat out of place, but once the snow was brushed off, courtesy of a quick Wind spell from Kautounie, it made a nice makeshift shelter to spend the night.

The horses were all breathing heavily from a hard day's gallop and were grateful to stop. While Neo and Kautounie helped their passengers down, Meta Knight had already leaped off Gunner's back before Geoffrey could even dismount. He wasted no time. As soon as Kirby's feet touched the snow covered ground, Meta Knight collected him for sword practice.

“Medi Kni, Poyo?” Kirby asked, noticing the change in posture of his teacher.

“You have not trained for a while, though I understand it was not by your choosing,” Meta Knight explained, “or mine. But I must make sure your skills are sharp as ever!”

What he wasn't telling Kirby was just how brutal these lessons were going to get. Abusive was a word that could describe them. It was a good thing there were two healers nearby. The snow covered ground was slick and made movement difficult and the chilly wind could sting almost as bad as a strike from a blade. Without much warning, Meta Knight drew the Galaxia Sword instead of throwing a sword to Kirby. But wait! Kirby had Winterclaw now. He spit up the ice blade into his small pink hands and took a battle stance.

“I hope your pink flesh isn't going soft,” Meta Knight growled, “come on and fight me! Show me what you can do with Winterclaw!”

Geoffrey and Kautounie began to set up camp and take care of their mounts. When Neo had finished with Tank, making sure the small mare was as comfortable as she could be, she took Tiff aside to train her on how to use Wicked.

“I must say, you did pretty well with my lightning whip,” Neo complemented.

“Thanks. That was my first time using a whip, actually.” Tiff admitted, holding her coat around her body tighter.

“But wouldn't you like to be great?” Neo asked, “Swords and guns are common but obviously effective weapons. Whips are overlooked, and can be just as dangerous if not more so then the sword in the hands of a master. Now, I'm not a master, yet, but, I can still teach you some basic techniques. Later on, perhaps you could learn the art of the Blade Dance, using sword or whip while casting your spells.”

Now Tiff was intrigued. She was always up to learning new things. Although what she didn't know was that Neo was trying to keep her away from Meta Knight's and Kirby's training. So the zwetoock cub drew her wand and cast off her cloak before leading Tiff to the other side of the field, though still within sight of Geoffrey and Kautounie. Both mages summoned their respective whips from their wands and began.

*Kirby and Meta Knight*

The two Star Warriors clashed blades, frost flying from Winterclaw, and sparks from Galaxia. Meta Knight worked his apprentice hard, dealing several unforgiving blows, leaving the smaller pink puffball with several cuts and bruises. The icy weather was taking it's toll on both fighters, though Winterclaw seemed to let Kirby move more easily through the snow. However, Meta Knight had begun using his special attacks during their duels, such as Mach Tornado and Dimensional Cape. He had even gone as far as to leaping into the air and spinning through the air like a drill, sending Kirby tumbling across the frozen turf with a pained cry, leaving a trail of crimson against the white ground.

“Go on, get up!” Meta Knight commanded. “Get up and fight! Show me your worthy to have that blade!”

Now he was attacking Kirby's pride. The smaller warrior could feel Winterclaw pulsing in his hands as the blade touched the blood covered snow. Icicles formed along the blade's sharp edge, like a serrated knife. With a growl, (okay, more like a squeak, but give the kid credit for trying), Kirby lunged at his master and struck an unarmored portion of his body, breaking off a few of the icicles and leaving them in Meta Knight's side. Grunting, the older warrior swung around behind Kirby and backhanded him face first into the snow.

“Nice try, but you left yourself open.” Meta Knight grunted, plucking the ice from his wounds, “Again! I want you to fight until your heart gives out!”

Panting heavily, the smaller Star Warrior staggered to his feet. He felt dizzy and the cold stung his skin and eyes, but he refused to disappoint his teacher. Kirby turned around, this time holding both his machete and the dagger he had borrowed from Geoffrey's weapon stash.

“Poyo! Medi kni! Poy!” Kirby challenged, narrowing his sparkling blue eyes.

Meta Knight smirked under has mask, his eyes glowing blue for a moment. That's what he wanted to see! Kirby may have been a youngster, but he had fighting spirit. Sometimes it just took some coaxing to bring it out. With a swift motion, Meta Knight drew his own dagger, and now both warriors wielded two blades. Kirby quickly learned that two weapons at once had it's advantages and disadvantages. For instance, two blades meant you could use one to block and the other to attack, but it also meant you didn't have a hand free to grapple with. Meta Knight was quite comfortable wielding duel weapons, and he wasn't going easy on his apprentice. If anything, he only became more brutal. The enemy would show Kirby no mercy, and he couldn't afford to either. Although Meta Knight bore some new cuts, Kirby was much more heavily wounded.

Finally, once Kirby felt like his heart and lungs were going to burst, he gathered the last of his strength in one concentrated attack and let loose massive duel sword beams, the one from the knife being slightly smaller then the one from Winterclaw, cleaving two great trenches in the ground. Meta Knight answered back with two sword beams of his own. Kirby rolled out of the way of one of the attacks, but couldn't remember a thing once the other one had struck, leaving everything black.

*Tiff and Neo*

Meanwhile, while Meta Knight and Kirby were having their training fight, a crack of thunder whipped through the air and Neo demonstrated a basic whiplash attack to Tiff. Wicked in hand, Tiff mimicked the move with her acidic whip. The acid bubbled and fizzled as it struck the snow, causing it to rapidly melt.

“Once you've become more attuned to your wand, it will obey not just your movements, but your very thoughts. As wizards, our minds are our most powerful weapons!” Neo mentioned, earning a nod from Tiff.

Tiff and Neo both practiced, knocking off smaller rocks that had been carefully perched atop a much bigger rock with cracks of their whips. All the while the zwetoock was explaining about how to disarm opponents, entangle them, and even demonstrated a Blade Dance technique, coiling the rock in her electric whip, and then blowing a good chunk of it up with a Fire spell.

Tiff's eyes narrowed. If this furball that was younger then her could do that, why couldn't she? Fire was one of the spells Kautounie had given to her. Neo stepped back and welcomed the aspiring magician to give it a try. With a battle cry, the girl wrapped Wicked around the rock, letting the acid fizzle and bubble into the stone, before finishing it off with Fire, just as Neo had done. In a flash of green and orange flame, the rock was disintegrated, leaving bits of charred rubble against the white snow.

Neo jumped back a bit, amber eyes wide, “Have you ever cast Fire before?”

“First time...” Tiff admitted, recoiling her acid whip.

Well, when some people have a knack for something, they've got it. Tiff did have a fiery temper, and it must have flowed through the arcane energy that surrounded her.

“Well done, now then maybe we should-” Neo was cut off by the sound of two massive sword beams cutting through the ground, along with Geoffrey shouting obscenities.

The two girls stared in silence for a moment, and cautiously made their way back to the rock where Geoffrey and Kautounie were perched.

*Later that evening*

Kirby awoke, confused by his new surroundings. When did it become dark so fast? The last thing he remembered was Meta Knight's duel sword beams coming crashing down upon him, then everything went black. Speaking of his mentor, where was he? Didn't they have a fight to finish?

Kirby was lying next to a camp fire on a woolen blanket with Tiff by his side, curing the last of his injuries. The young girl didn't look to happy, and she shot Meta Knight a dirty look as Neo tended to his wounds. Kirby groaned as he rolled onto his side and tried to get to his feet, only to have Tiff push him back down.

“No, Kirby, you're staying right where you are! Meta Knight was way to hard on you again.” she sighed.

Meta Knight grumbled inwardly to himself. Tiff just didn't understand. In pushing Kirby past his limits, he got his apprentice to create two sword beams. His apprentice had never done duel sword beams until now. Meta Knight hadn't said anything as of yet, but he was quite proud of Kirby, even if he did black out. At least he battled until he could no longer stand, like a true warrior.

“Tiff, I told you before that Meta Knight trains Kirby so hard because he loves him.” Kautounie mentioned quietly, placing a calming hand on the agitated girl's shoulder.

“But he knocked Kirby out cold this time!” Tiff argued.

“Though I admit, knocking him out was a bit on the rough side...”

“A bit on the rough side?!”

“Don't worry, I'll have both of them good as new by the end of this evening.” Neo piped in, placing her hand on Meta Knight's side and healing the injuries caused by Winterclaw's icicles.

“You did well this evening, Kirby,” Meta Knight said, still holding his side, even after Neo had healed it, “You've earned a good night's rest.”

The rest of the evening was uneventful. True to her word, Neo had both Kirby and Meta Knight well enough to travel, though she had to make a mental note to herself not to use up too much of her own stamina, just in case Meta Knight and Kirby trained that hard again.

After eating a comforting hot meal Geoffrey had prepared, the group set up watches and rested for the evening. The next morning, they were off, stopping only to let their horses rest. It was dark and cloudy and snow began to fall much more heavily. Tiff would hold out the shard of the Star Rod, letting it guide them like a compass. The closer the riders got to the bog, the brighter it shone, indicating that they were heading in the right direction.

Another night spent in the cold, this time, without a natural shelter. Once again, as soon as Meta Knight and Kirby were off the horses, it was back to practice. Kirby had done well the last time, but his mentor continued to push him. After all, every hurt was a lesson learned, and his apprentice could only become stronger. Neo had even encouraged Tiff to train with the two Star Warriors that evening. Day two was uneventful, with no signs of other travelers or any life in general for that matter, which was beginning to worry Neo, Tiff, and Geoffrey.

On day three, the travelers found themselves in a thickly wooded forest. Since most of the snow was caught by the towering trees up above, there wasn't nearly as much to trek through below. For the time being, Neo, Kautounie, and Geoffrey walked, opting to lead their horses while still letting the Dreamlanders ride, considering they were not to much of a burden on the animals. Tiff was reading through her spell book, memorizing different incantations and methods of casting. Kirby, who was now riding on Gunner with Meta Knight, leaned into his mentor and took a nap.

“Enjoy the nap while you can, young one. As soon as we stop for the night, we're training again.” Meta Knight warned, wrapping an arm around Kirby so he wouldn't fall off Gunner's back.

Geoffrey smirked at the two warriors, giving his horse a grateful pat. Gunner only snorted in response. Neo glanced up to the treetops, where a small flock of crows were resting. Finally, some wildlife. But just as soon as she had seen them, something spooked the birds, sending them off into the sky in a frenzy. Suddenly, Neo and Kautounie froze in their tracks, sniffing the air.

“What is it?” Tiff asked.

“We're being watched!” Kautounie growled, her ears flattening against her skull.

Diesel snorted and grunted angrily, stomping his large, sharp hooves into the snowy ground. Tank and Gunner also reacted, the later of the two giving Kirby a rude awakening. Knowing better then to ignore his faithful steed's uneasiness and Kautounie's warning, Geoffrey whipped out his usual large handgun. Meta Knight, having also sensed the danger, slid from Gunner's back and drew Galaxia.

Indeed, the travelers were being watched. A simple snap of a branch caused everyone to look in the same direction as the noise came from. Tiff jumped off Diesel's back, putting her spell book away and taking out Wicked. But, despite all their precautions, nothing happened. It was getting dark out and night was beginning to fall. Already the stench of the bog could be smelt, which meant they were getting close to their destination.

“We cannot linger here.” Geoffrey warned, in a harsh whisper.

Now Kirby could sense it. Against the darkening sky, this forest seemed scarier then Whispy Woods. He could have sworn he had seen many pairs of glowing eyes, staring at them from the shadows, unblinking. Putting on a brave face, Kirby jumped off Gunner and triggered his Sword ability, donning his green cap, wielding Winterclaw. Looks like it wouldn't be a training battle tonight. Nope, this was going to be the real deal.

“TAKE THEM!!!”

Suddenly, the Redsuns and the Dreamlanders found themselves surrounded as a pack of brigands leaped out of the woods. There were various races, including two of those lizardmen creatures that had been seen back in Thea'or, a human male, five zwetoocks, two females and three males, with messy manes and mangy fur, and the apparent leader of the group, a dark gray batamon with soulless orange eyes and black feet. All were armed with an assortment of weaponry, including knives, a battle ax, crossbow, guns, and in the case of the lizardmen and zwetoocks, their teeth and claws. The gray puffball carried a magnum revolver and sword at his side. He had relatively nice leather armor and a black cape with the Nightmare Enterprises sigil on the back, though his cohorts had ill-fitting bits and pieces of armor that were more then likely scrounged up from previous battles. He pointed his gun into the air and fired a warning shot.

“Come quietly and no one gets hurt!” growled the gray batamon in a deep and foreboding voice.

Neo quickly grabbed Heartseeker from her back and knocked an arrow. She'd been itching to test her new bow out in a real battle. Kautounie had taken out the Defender sword and joined Kirby and Meta Knight, growling deeply in the back of her throat. Tiff unfurled her acid whip from Wicked and took her place by Kirby's side.

“Who are you?!” she demanded.

“I'm the puffball that wants all of you! Name's Dusk, I'm a bounty hunter by trade. For your information, little lady, his Grace, Lord Nightmare, and her Ladyship, Riley Prescott, have put a price on all your heads!” the gray batamon growled, aiming his magnum revolver at Tiff.

No, not brigands. Worse. Bounty hunters!

“How much?” Geoffrey asked, with a cocky smile.

“Sixty thousand Gold Dragons for the lot of you, equating about the same amount in Denden, or whatever the currency in Pop Star is now!” Dusk answered.

Meta Knight looked quite disgusted that anyone dare put a price on his head, Tiff was shocked, Kirby didn't know any better as to what it meant, Geoffrey on the other hand, had his mouth agape.

“Only Sixty Thousand for the lot? Ten k apiece?” he asked, “Pfft, I'm insulted!”

Neo and Kautounie both snarled loudly at the mercenaries, most of it aimed at the zwetoocks. By their scent alone they could tell that these were Bloodtooths!

Meta Knight was not at all impressed by this Dusk person or his rabble, and was not at all afraid to let him know.

“Trust me, it will not end well if you pick a fight with us!” Meta Knight warned, “we do not have time for your games, Dusk. Leave now while you can or we will be forced to kill you and your men.”

“He runs with the Bloodtooth, he should die for that alone!” Kautounie snarled, preparing to pounce.

Dusk only chuckled in an unsettling way, smirking, “Quite mistaken, your highness. These Bloodtooth Zwetoocks run with me!”

“Same difference!” Neo growled, showing her sharp, canine fangs.

“But of course, you're Redsuns. I knew I had seen your pack's sigil before. Worn by your human friend as well...” Dusk sighed, waving his gun around, as though he were deciding who to shoot first, ”Neo and Kautounie Redsun, Geoffrey Redsun, Kirby of the Stars, Tiff Ebrum, and... the Legendary Sir Meta Knight... hmmm, somehow I thought you would have been taller.”

“You and everyone else on this planet, it seems!” Meta Knight snarled, his eyes flashing red.

He was quickly growing tired of this banter, and apparently so was Sword Kirby.

“Well, if you resist, I'm afraid my friends and I will have to hurt you, then drag the lot of you back to Nightmare and Riley by force.” Dusk sighed.

“Wanna bet?!” Neo challenged.

“You can't kill us all!” Dusk snorted, choking back a laugh, “Surrender your weapons and just make this easy on yourselves!”

“Oh, we don't have to kill all of them, we just have to kill you!” Geoffrey growled.

Before anyone else could do anything, Geoffrey fired, nailing Dusk right in the gut. The bounty hunter puffball doubled over in pain, firing a shot of his own. Once shots were fired, the battle was on!

“After them, you fools! Dead or alive!”

Meta Knight deflected Dusk's stray bullet with Galaxia. Before the Star Warrior could engage Dusk in battle, the slightly smaller gray puffball slid aside, letting one of the lizardmen take over while he tended his wound. The creature attacked Meta Knight more like a demon beast, striking savage blows with it's claws, attempting to grab the veteran warrior to hold him still for a bite attack. The claws did manage to tear through the knight's silken cape. To say that he was upset would be an understatement.

Kautounie and Neo only had one thing on their minds, making sure those Bloodtooths did not live to see the light of another day ever again. While the elder of the sisters charged, artfully spinning the duel bladed Defender in front of her in a mesmerizing fashion, Neo let her arrow loose, getting one of the female Bloodtooth zwetoocks right in the neck, killing her instantly and nullifying the spell she had been about to cast.

The human of Dusk's group, thought Sword Kirby and Tiff easy targets, considering their small size and cute demeanor. He couldn't have been more wrong. Working together, Tiff ensnared the man in her whip before he could fire his crossbow, letting the bubbling acid teach him a thing or two, while Kirby gave him a few good slashes with Winterclaw, leaving frostbit gashes behind.

“Who the hell are you people?!” he cried out, struggling to break out of Wicked's hold.

“Poyo, poy, Medi Kni, pofry... Tounyo, Eo, Ti, poyo, Kabbi!!” Sword Kirby growled.

The brigand only looked at the small pink puff in confusion. Was he speaking words of some kind? He quickly realized it didn't matter, as one of his lizardman buddies had already been chopped down by Meta Knight, and the acid of Tiff's wand was burning into his flesh painfully. One of the male zwetoocks broke past Neo and Kautounie and headed straight for Tiff, tackling her to the ground and giving the human brigand enough time to escape from her whip.

“Poyo, Ti!” Sword Kirby shouted, rushing to the aid of his friend.

Tiff screamed as the zwetoock's fangs bit into her shoulder. Damn did they have powerful jaws! She grasped the creature with her free hand, trying to light the creature on fire with a Fire Spell, but unable to get the words to her spell out right in such excruciating pain. There was a loud 'BANG', and the Bloodtooth's fangs released, and it was sent sprawling into the road, a gunshot to it's head.

“No one messes with my ladies and gets away with it!” Geoffrey stated, blowing the smoke from his gun barrel, “Sixty thousand Gold Dragons my ass!” he grumbled.

“Thanks, Geoffrey!” Tiff squeaked out, still startled by the sharp noise and the fresh blood that stained her clothes.

“Poyo, poyo!” Sword Kirby said, in thanks to the rogue.

“Better get him, kiddo!” the rogue mentioned, gesturing to the mercenary that was trying to escape from the fray.

Geoffrey pulled back the hammer again, preparing to take another shot, only to be blindsided by the second lizardman. As claws scrabbled against his leather duster, Geoffrey gave the beast a solid pistol whip to the head, causing it to real back. With an unforgiving glare, the rogue put two bullets in his attacker, sending him to the ground in a heap. The bipedal lizard coughed up some thick, dark red blood and hissed, before going limp.

Meanwhile, Tiff and Kirby both perused the human that had tried to attack them earlier. With a crack of her whip, Tiff snared the man's legs and tripped him, leaving him to face plant into the hard, cold ground.

“Screw this, I ain't getting paid enough!” he grumbled, taking the hand ax from his belt.

While trying to kick free of Wicked, the human clashed blades with Sword Kirby. Thanks to the practice sessions with Meta Knight, training in the snow, Sword Kirby had a much easier time moving across the slick surface. Finally, the human mercenary managed to free himself and got to his feet, though not before receiving more cuts from the Winterclaw. Growing frustrated by this battle, the self-titled underpaid bounty hunter whipped out a dagger, and tossed it as he fled, only to have the pink puffball knock it aside with a wave of his sword. With a mighty cry, Sword Kirby leaped into the air and summoned an impressive sword beam. It cleaved through the ground, leaving a good size trench and made short work of the human.

“Poyo... Ti?” Kirby asked, somewhat nervously.

He quickly snapped his mind back into the fight once sharp claws slashed across his side. The pink puff yelped in pain, holding onto the wound with his free hand. His attacker, one of the two remaining male Bloodtooth zwetoocks, licked the fresh blood off his paws before going in for another strike.

“Kirby!” Tiff screamed, right before she was grabbed by her neck by cruel, paw-like hands.

The other male attempted to use Tiff as a shield while he defended himself with a crude bone knife. Kirby fended off the two males, earning a few more cuts along the way. But the Bloodtooth's assault was short lived. Neo fired an arrow at the zwetoock holding Tiff, nailing the creature's shoulder. The Bloodtooth let go of Tiff with a loud hiss and raised his claws to attack, only to loose his head to a single stroke of Kautounie's Defender sword. With a swift motion, Kautounie practically danced across the battleground to the other male zwetoock, summoning a flash of fire right in his face before running him through.

“Tiff, are you alright?” Neo asked, concerned.

The girl nodded once, although she held her shoulder from where she had been bitten earlier.

Snarling in disgust, Kautounie spat on the Bloodtooth corpse at her feet, only to be punished by a bolt of blackened lightning flung across the battle field by the last remaining Bloodtooth. The rival female zwetoock mage did well to stay out of their reach. Neo fired an arrow, she'd summon a shield. When Kautounie got too close, she teleported away with a loud hiss of protest, harassing them with various combat spells.

Despite his injuries, Kirby pursued the female Bloodtooth spell caster. 'Fight until your heart gives out', that's what Meta Knight had told him, and he was going to make his master proud. Kirby defended against the female's spells, although one Magic Missile managed to slip past, nailing the pink puffball where he had previously been wounded. While Kirby had her distracted, Meta Knight suddenly appeared in front of the Bloodtooth with a flap of his Dimensional Cape. Before she could react, Galaxia sliced through her body, leaving her open for Kirby to finish off. With another flap of his cape, Meta Knight vanished.

Dusk, meanwhile, could clearly see that this battle wasn't going to well, as he was the only one left. Perhaps picking a fight with Star Warriors and Redsuns was not such a good idea after all, at least not for a measly sixty thousand. His thoughts were confirmed when he looked up to see Meta Knight with Galaxia pointed uncomfortably close to his throat. Dusk quirked his eye, before knocking the golden blade aside with the butt of his gun, firing another shot at the masked warrior. Meta Knight grimaced slightly from the graze on his sword arm, but there was no way a little flesh wound like that would stop him.

“Come now... chivalrous Sir Meta Knight, you wouldn't slaughter a helpless victim in cold blood, would you?” Dusk asked, revealing the bullet wound Geoffrey had been kind enough to give him earlier.

“You're anything but helpless, Dusk!” Meta Knight snarled.

The gray puffball limped backwards, groaning in pain. Suddenly, a smile formed on his face as two raven wings sprouted from his back. He couldn't walk to well, but he could certainly fly. With two beats of his wings, Dusk was off the ground, kicking up snow, dirt, and small rocks with every flap. Meta Knight's crimson gaze narrowed as his cape transformed into a pair of bat-like wings of his own. There was a tear in one of the wings, similar in size to the lizardman's claws that raked across his cape earlier. But it didn't hinder the older warrior too much, as he quickly matched Dusk's height, Galaxia held tightly in his grasp.

“Wait, since when did Sir Meta Knight grow wings?!” Neo asked, gazing up at the two airborne puffballs.

“This... this is the first time I've seen them...” Tiff stammered.

“Medi Kni...fwy?” Kirby asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Sir Meta Knight had wings all this time and he never told anyone about them? Never used them?

“Ah, so you can fly, my good knight!” Dusk observed, “Judging by all the strange looks you're getting from your friends down there, I doubt they knew you were capable of such a feat. I wonder how many other things you haven't bothered to tell them about!”

Without a word, Meta Knight took a few swings at Dusk, slicing off a few feathers but not doing any real damage. The bounty hunter may have been wounded, but he was quite fast in the air.

“A bit rusty, are we?” Dusk taunted, noticing that Meta Knight was having some trouble keeping up, although the tear in his left wing didn't help any.

Not to be outdone, Meta Knight followed his opponent's movements, attempting a mach tornado while in the air. Dusk nearly tumbled right into a tree, but righted himself just before crashing. There was no need to stick around any longer, he had seen all he needed to see.

“Better part of valor, my friends!” Dusk shouted, lifting himself higher into the sky.

From the air, Dusk fired two more shots from his magnum revolver. One was deflected by Meta Knight, the other made it's mark right in Geoffrey's chest, knocking the rogue off his feet. Neo and Kautounie were both shocked when they watched their brother fall to the snowy ground, moaning from the pain, with his hand over where the bullet had struck.

“Farewell, we shall meet again, I hope!” Dusk taunted as he took to the skies, disappearing into the darkening storm clouds.

Screaming every foul word the common and zwetoock tongue had to offer, Neo and Kautounie joined their lightning spells together, forming Chain Lightning once again. Meta Knight finished off the fight a sword beam. It was difficult to see, as the gray bounty hunter blended into the night sky quite well, but if Dusk survived that assault, he wouldn't be in any shape to come back anytime soon.

“Poyo! Poyooooo! Kirby shouted, giving chase.

He followed after the fading gray form until he could no longer see him. The small puffball futilely pursued the fiend on foot, eventually collapsing into the cold, muddy ground from exhaustion. Then something swooped down beside him. Startled, Sword Kirby raised his sword to attack, in case it was Dusk coming back for a sneak attack. Sword Kirby looked up to see that it was only Meta Knight. The elder warrior folded his wings, turning them back into his cape. Still with a red glare, he gazed after where Dusk had fled.

“A good warrior knows when the fight is over,” Meta Knight sighed, “he also knows to keep his guard up. Come, let us return to the others. Geoffrey and Tiff will need assistance for their injuries, and by the looks of things, so do you.”

Meta Knight scooped up his apprentice and spread his wings once again, taking off into the air. The two Star Warriors returned to find Tiff and Neo bent over Geoffrey's fallen form, attempting to heal his injury. Both Neo and Tiff were terribly confused as to why their healing spells had no effect. As everyone soon found out, it was because there was no wound to cure! With a loud gasp, Geoffrey sat up, still clutching at the gunshot.

“Awww man... son of a bitch!!” he exclaimed, opening up his coat to reveal the kevlar vest underneath.

With a look of pure shock on her face, Tiff plucked the bullet out of the thief's body armor. There was no blood, but apparently it still hurt.

“Geoffrey, you're okay!” Kautounie and Neo both yelped, glomping the human into the ground.

“Just because I'm not bleeding does not mean it doesn't hurt like hell!” Geoffrey shouted.

Looking rather sheepish, the two sisters climbed off of of their brother.

“Don't you ever scare us like that again!” Neo growled.

“Are you alright?” Tiff asked.

“I'll live if that's what you mean,” the rogue sighed, slowly rising to his feet, “You better take care of that and get it cleaned. Sundar only knows what sort of microbial beasties were stowing away within that Bloodtooth's mouth.”

Meta Knight and Kirby were relieved to see that Geoffrey was going to be just fine. Both his body and attitude were still is working order, it seemed. Neo helped Tiff cure her injury, leaving her shoulder good as new, though the same couldn't be said for the coat. Then the two of them turned to Kirby and healed his injuries.

“Sir Meta Knight, what was up with the wings?” Kautounie asked, “That was awesome!”

“Meta Knight, I've known you most of my life, and I never knew you had wings!” Tiff exclaimed, “Why didn't you ever tell me?”

Meta Knight remained quiet, with his cape wrapped tightly around him. Perhaps his wings were just something he preferred not to talk about. When Tiff was about to badger the old knight further, Neo and Kautounie both stopped her.

“Let it be, Tiff. If he does not wish to talk about it, don't push him,” Neo advised, “Redsun code of honor, respect the wishes of your fellow warrior.”

Kirby timidly approached his master, worried by his red glare that he had done something wrong.

“Medi... Kni?” Kirby asked, shakily.

The elder warrior sighed heavily and his eyes returned to normal. It was only a matter of time before his apprentice was introduced to the real horrors of the battlefield. Most of Nightmare's monsters simply disintegrated or exploded when slain. Even the Hell Hounds Riley was so fond of turned to ash and flame when slaughtered. Kirby had seen blood and gore before to be certain, but not quite on this scale. But as a warrior, he had better get used to it, for it was only going to get worse. Without a word, Meta Knight sent the pink puff back to Tiff while he and Kautounie took care of the more gruesome task of dragging the bloody, mangled carcasses off the road.

Kautounie grudgingly helped dig shallow graves for the human and two lizardmen in the mud and snow, but she refused to give the Bloodtooths an honorable burial of any sort, even a shallow one.

“I'm not wasting my sweat on a Bloodtooth!” Kautounie growled, “Leave them, the crows will need something to eat.”

Meta Knight knew better then to argue with Kautounie on this matter. The Redsun and Bloodtooth had been feuding packs for centuries. Besides, it was quite gracious of the Redsun not to take their heads and mount them on stakes by the side of the road, as was normally done with slain Bloodtooths.

Meanwhile, Geoffrey had gathered the horses and after the battlefield was scavenged for any loot, a small handful of coins and a decent hand ax they could sell back in town, to be exact, the group mounted up and trotted down the road, leaving the blood and gore of the fight behind them. By now it was nighttime, and they would need to find a decent spot to rest for the evening, for tomorrow, they would be entering the bog and it's infamous asylum.

This night's camp spot was on the edge of a murky half-frozen pond, just a bit off the road and obscured by the tangled, moss covered tree branches. Once camp was set up, Tiff fell asleep quickly, tired out from the battle and long day of traveling. The Redsuns were not too far behind, as Meta Knight had offered to take first watch. His eyes flickered green as he stared into the small campfire, thinking about the events earlier that evening. Meta Knight allowed Kirby to sit by his side near the small fire.

“You did well, today, little one.” Meta Knight said, his eyes glowing blue for a moment, “You battled admirably. But as you and I both know, this is merely the beginning. I have a feeling that was simply to test our abilities. The next battle will not be as easy. Nightmare, I'm afraid, has returned much stronger then the last time you faced him. Your battles, our battles, can only become harder from here.”

Meta Knight returned to his thoughts, wrapping his cape more tightly around himself to keep warm, and gazed into the flames once again. He stiffened when he felt his apprentice trying to bury himself in his cape for warmth. The older warrior grumbled and pulled away, leaving Kirby confused and cold. Sure, Meta Knight wasn't the cuddling type, but he hardly ever pulled away, either. Usually he just sat there and put up with it. But not tonight, apparently. With a saddened 'poyo', he turned away and laid down by the fire, closing his eyes.

It was as though Meta Knight's heart and his mind were at war with each other. Kirby had to cease this childish behavior, he couldn't let himself get too attached, nor himself to his apprentice. He'd been telling himself this close to five years now. Tough love, it was for the child's own good.... and his own. But then Alphess Tamoko's words crept back into his head. _'Your mind tells you one thing, but your heart tells you another.'_

It seemed as though no matter how brutal and sometimes abusively Meta Knight trained Kirby, the little pink puffball still liked being near his mentor. He felt comfort just by being close to the adult warrior. Meta Knight couldn't afford to be too soft on the little one, no matter how much he secretly enjoyed seeing the happiness of his pupil. But then again, there was no reason not to reward a job well done, either. Perhaps he was being too hard on the child. And perhaps, even himself.

Kirby stirred from his uncomfortable sleep when he felt something warm being draped over him. He smiled up at Meta Knight as his mentor finished covering the little warrior with a woolen blanket. Then Meta Knight, having a change of heart, willingly enveloped Kirby in his cape. The elder's eyes glowed blue as he looked down on his apprentice.

“Poy...poyo, Medi Kni?” Kirby asked, snuggling into the warm cape fold happily.

“Just until you get one of your own, young one.” Meta Knight sighed, smirking under his mask, before returning to his watch.

He looked around nervously. Everyone else was still asleep? Good. No witnesses to kill...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward to Chapter 11! Finally got my ass in gear and got it up. To be honest, Geoffrey's 'Rec Room' is one of my many fantasies that I have in my actual life. A treasure trove of weapons, ammo, and money, what more could anyone want? What's up with the red puffball keeping an eye on the team as they leave town? Am I just screwing with you? Do you care? Well, if you're reading this, I sure hope so. Anyways, we have a rough training session with Kirby and Meta Knight, and Neo teaches Tiff how to use her whip more effectively. And we also have our introduction to Dusk, a puffball that spells one thing for our heroes... trouble, with a capital T! 
> 
> But Dusk quickly figures out that indeed, sixty thousand 'whatever the f*** he's being paid in is not worth it. For the first time in this fic, we also get to see Sir Meta Knight's wings. Yes, you all knew it was coming eventually. But he doesn't seem to want to talk about them a whole lot. Just what is the old knight hiding, besides his face? After the battle, Meta Knight is faced with more internal warfare of his heart and mind. I know some of you might be thinking, "is Dusk coming back?" Well the answer is... Ha, I'm not telling!


	12. Welcome to the Asylum

In You're Nightmares, Welcome to the Asylum

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and the Mad Doctor himself.

'You know, every time I think I'm finally starting to get to know this guy, he proves me wrong. Wings, eh? Who'd have thought? I wonder what else Meta Knight isn't telling us. He seemed pretty quick to change the subject when asked about his wings, either that or he gave everyone the silent treatment. Then again, given my shady background and family history, I can't really go around pointing fingers.'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'Bounty hunters, they're nothing but trouble! That bastard works for Nightmare and runs with the Bloodtooth pack. If this Dusk is still alive after the assault of magic and weaponry flung at him, I'll personally make sure to rip off his limbs and stick what's left on a pole, where he belongs beside his fellow Bloodtooths!'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'Ummm, overkill much, sis?'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

'I've known Sir Meta Knight for years, and up until yesterday, I had no idea he had wings! But he doesn't want to share, and Neo and Kautounie don't want me pestering him about it. But I'll find out what's up with him, one way or another. For now, I've got to keep my mind clear and focused for the mission ahead. I really don't feel comfortable about where we're going.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'They can't know! It was foolish of me to show them. But if they ever found out the truth about my wings... they would never trust me again.'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

It was quite late into his watch when Kautounie had awoke and offered to relieve him. For the rest of the night, everything was a blur, until he woke up in unfamiliar surroundings.

Meta Knight gazed upwards to the blackened skies, feeling the dead grass beneath his feet. This couldn't be... but it was. Dreamland... barren of all life, save for the monsters and demons that roamed the dead world. Kirby was at his side, as was Tiff and the Redsuns.

_'You're all fighting a loosing battle...'_ Hissed an all to familiar voice.  _'This time, you will loose the fight.'_

Then he showed himself, in all his unholy glory like a black plague over the horizon. Nightmare, with a legion of demon beasts at his beck and call. At the front was Riley, smiling her usual evil smile.

“We both know what you are, Sir Meta Knight. There's no running from it.” Riley said.

Eyes narrowed with determination, Meta Knight went to draw his sword, only to realize that it wasn't there!

“Galaxia?!” Meta Knight gasped, looking around desperately for the sacred golden sword.

His heart nearly stopped when Riley gestured to the shards of gold on the ground before her feet.

“This... this cannot be real!” Meta Knight growled, closing his eyes.

“Oh but it is, little knight!” Riley snapped.

_'For your courage, you shall all die!'_ Nightmare snarled, eviscerating Kautounie with a single swipe of his talon,  _'For your loyalty, your defiance, your love, all shall die!'_

Saying each of those things, Nightmare cut down each of Kirby's and Meta Knight's companions before they even had a chance to fight back. Neo, then Geoffrey, and last, Tiff. Kirby ducked into his master's cape, trembling from hearing the dying screams of his friends. He felt helpless, was helpless, unable to defend his friends. Slowly, Meta Knight's cape shifted into wings once again, and his apprentice gazed up at him with abject terror.

_'You know what you are... what the both of you are!'_ Nightmare growled.  _'You're coming with me!'_

Kirby cried out in pain as Nightmare's hand ripped him away from his master. Meta Knight fought back with all his might, but he too was taken. The bones in his wings snapped from the pressure of Nightmare's grasp, causing Meta Knight to cry out in pain. He could see all around him, his friends from past battles, dying all over again. The ground was forever stained with the blood of his fellow Star Warriors. Nightmare's laugh rang throughout all of Dreamland as he dragged the two captive warriors into the deep, dark abyss...

* * *

“Sir Meta Knight, are you okay?” asked a muffled voice, most likely Tiff or Neo.

Feeling something hard rap him on the head stirred the old veteran out of his nightmares. He was not in Dreamland, not even on Pop Star. He was on Horva, in the middle of a snow-covered forest. All his companions were standing around him, looking down with concern. Thank the stars, they were still alive!

With a startled jerk, Meta Knight whipped himself upright, tossing his cape back. He sighed with relief when he saw Galaxia was still there at his side. Kirby blinked at his mentor a few times; he was acting a bit odd.

“Nightmare, huh?” Neo asked.

“N-no... I'm fine. Just the cold.” Meta Knight lied.

Neo just sighed, “Sir Meta Knight, it's not worth your time to lie to us. I know all the signs. Your heart rate is quick, eyes dilated, breathing fast, and the first thing you did was check to see if your sword was still there, which must have meant it was involved somehow. And lets not forget, your first response was to deny everything.”

Meta Knight didn't say anything more. He pushed to his feet and wrapped himself up in his cape, shivering.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, curling into his master's side.

He was half worried Meta Knight would have shrugged him away, claiming he was just fine. Quite the opposite. Instead, the old warrior wrapped his cape around his apprentice, glad to have the company, resulting in some happy babbling from Kirby.

“We all know the drill, what happens on the road, stays on the road!” Kautounie sighed, predicting what the old warrior's next words were going to be.

Something along the lines of 'tell anyone about this, and die', she mused to herself. The zwetoock mage signaled for the others to turn and look the other way. Besides, there was work to do before setting out again. Neo had managed to rope Tiff into helping her groom and saddle Tank, while Meta Knight and Kirby had their time alone.

“Yes, Kirby, thank you.” Meta Knight sighed.

Gently, he pried his apprentice off of him. Thirty seconds, that was his limit.

He didn't feel comfortable discussing the nightmare he had with anyone. Not that he really needed too. Everyone could tell he was disturbed. Meta Knight breathed in a heavy breath, feeling like a great weight had been taken off his chest. It was just a dream, after all. Nothing real, nothing to be scared of, just a dream.

They broke camp, each of the riders on their respective mounts, and it was off to Ravenwing Bog. About half an hour into their trek, the horses had some difficulty moving across the sloppy, half frozen muddy road, forcing them to slow to a walk. Not to mention the large amount of overgrowth didn't help much either.

“What a charming place this is...” Geoffrey muttered sarcastically, looking around at the dead and decaying trees, covered in thick, wavy moss and snow.

If there was a defined road at one time, it was now hidden under a foot or so of filthy, stagnant, frozen water and dead plant life. The smell was quite unpleasant as well. The only signs of life was from the large amount of crows and ravens that inhabited the swamp. To Tiff, it reminded her of Babagahara back in Dreamland, if it were frozen over, that is.

“Now you know why it's called Ravenwing Bog.” Neo said, in a failed attempt to break the tension.

Most of the morning and afternoon was spent navigating the bits and pieces of dry land that the horses could safely cross while Tiff used the star piece to guide them. At least with there were none of those annoying little swamp bugs hovering about with the bitter cold weather.

“Anything we should be on the lookout for here?” Tiff asked, as she ducked under a low hanging tree branch.

“Goblins and Bugbears are fond of these marshy environments,” Kautounie answered, “Good eaten, I tell ya.”

“Zwetoocks have a fondness for goblin flesh, it's a delicacy to them. If there are any goblins, hobgoblins, or bugbears around here they'll run just at the sight of two zwetoocks.” Geoffrey informed.

“What about that?” Meta Knight inquired, pointing ahead.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared as though they had stumbled upon a battlefield of sorts. It was a large pool of murky water, with a huge tree, half on the land, half in the lake. Several of the surrounding trees were snapped and broken, recently. Some had claw and weapon marks, as well as a few arrows sticking out of them. Blood, that looked to be a few days old, was slathered across the ground, along with several muddled, undefinable footprints.

The group dismounted for a better look at the carnage. Now the smell of rotting flesh hit them. Many dead bodies and weapons, broken or otherwise, lay in disarray, with a very large humanoid partially submerged in the water. The dead bodies looked like monsters of some kind, the likes of which the Dreamlanders had not seen before. Their skin ranged from greenish gray to yellow and brown and had pointed ears and sharp tusk-like teeth. The larger creatures were covered in coarse hair.

“We've got bugbears and goblins right here.” Geoffrey sighed, kicking one of the corpses onto it's back.

“If I'm not mistaken, that's a hill giant it that lake.” Neo gulped, motioning to the biggest of the corpses.

“And that giant was at one time holding a piece of Kirby's Star Rod!” exclaimed Tiff, watching as the Star piece in her hand began to glow from the residual energy.

Kautounie and Kirby carefully made their way across the frozen marsh to take a closer look at the giant's body, in hopes that the Star Rod shard might still be there.

“Be careful, dead bodies in Horva have been known to get right back up.” Kautounie warned as she glanced over her shoulder.

Kirby shivered slightly, whether because of Kautounie's warning, the cold, or both, one could not be certain. The giant's corpse was covered with burns, from both fire and some sort of chemical, possibly acid of some sort. Regardless, the search turned up nothing.

Neo and Meta Knight were inspecting the other goblin and bugbear bodies, only to make a horrifying discovery. Amongst the claw marks, slashes, and damage caused by carrion feeding animals, the two of them discovered that certain parts of these creatures were missing! Removed with surgical precision and then covered up with their tattered clothing and armor. It wasn't long before Tiff, Geoffrey, and Kautounie reported the same findings when they all regrouped.

“Remember what Garna was saying, about how some of Riley's top soldiers were not as fierce as she thought they were?” Geoffrey asked nervously, looking over to the hill giant corpse.

“Something quite powerful had killed that beast, and must have taken the shard too.” Meta Knight mused.

“I'm beginning to think we may have wanted to ask Garna more about this Dr. Knarks person. Just who is he, exactly?” Tiff asked, keeping a death grip on Wicked.

“Lets get out of here before the girls start chowing down, already I can see Kautounie drooling.” Geoffrey sighed.

Meta Knight swiftly drew his sword and rapped Neo on the head when he caught her bending down and ripping a small chunk of flesh off a bugbear's body and scarf it down. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to get the young cub's attention.

“What? Waste not!” she protested, hastily licking her fingers, resulting in a groan from Meta Knight as he turned away, collecting his apprentice.

One more quick look around, and they were off. Thankfully, none of the bodies did get up, quite a relief in these parts. But any relief was short lived, as just ten minutes away from where the brutal fight had taken place, the group reached their destination.

A small square shaped keep covered in overgrowth, surrounded by a crumbling stone wall was perched on a hill overlooking the bog. Protecting the stone wall from anyone attempting to break out (or in, as the case may be), was some nasty looking rusty razor wire fencing. The iron gate, which seemed like it had seen better days, was locked securely. Something with very sharp claws had effectively mangled the Nightmare Enterprises logo that was painted on the wall. On the inside, obscured by the wall, was a shabby guard house, or what was probably a guard house at one time. The sign out front was old and weather beaten though someone had written over it.

'Ravenwing Bog Lunatic Asylum. For the Mentally, Criminally, and in all Other Ways, Insane'.

“Colorful.” Meta Knight muttered sarcastically.

“We've got to go in. Kirby's next Star Rod piece is in there.” Tiff said, filled with determination.

Kirby shuddered fearfully. This place was beyond creepy. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

Unphased by the asylum's ghastly appearance, Geoffrey dismounted his horse and whipped out his lock picks.

“So, how do you all feel about dungeon crawling?” he asked, nonchalantly, turning around to face Meta Knight.

The rouge nearly leaped out of his skin when a flame strike, courtesy of Kautounie, zipped right past him and slammed into the gate, knocking it off it's hinges. Geoffrey and the others gave Kautounie both startled and dirty looks, and the horses snorted and reared up a bit.

“You all commin' or what?” Kautounie grunted, starting forward.

“Quietly!” Meta Knight growled, his eyes flashing red.

“Like dropping a piano, sis,” Neo sighed, “Sundar save you, I swear!”

Kautounie just smiled, still holding onto a very startled Tiff. Honestly, that young princess was about as subtle as a broadsword up the backside. Sundar only knows what sort of beasies had been stirred out of hiding. Still, Kautounie claimed that's what made the experience more fun. Fearless to a fault, that one.

“You know, you should have just let Geoffrey pick the lock! We're supposed to be sneaking here!” Tiff snarled.

“Exactly, keep your voice down!” Geoffrey growled in a harsh whisper.

They started with a quick search of the guardhouse, which turned up nothing, but it made a shelter in which to hide their mounts. Neo grabbed one of her packs off of Tank's back, and handed out a few flash lights and a torch. Geoffrey pulled a small light out of his pocket which fitted nicely under his gun. Once everyone was ready, it was time to go dungeon crawling.

“Ready, Kirby?” Tiff asked, whipping out her wand.

“Poyo!” Kirby nodded.

Meta Knight and Kautounie took the lead. Thankfully, the pathway up to the asylum was uninhabited. This time, Geoffrey picked the lock on the deteriorating wooden doors. With a satisfying 'click', they were inside.

It seemed as though it had been abandoned for some time, but no one could shake the uncomfortable feeling that they were being watched. Inside was just as cold and drafty as outside. There was no light, save for that coming from their torches and flashlights. All the windows were fitted with bars.

“This looks more like a prison then a hospital.” Tiff observed.

“Got news for you, Tiff,” Geoffrey said, “asylums in Horva are prisons, if not worse. Horrendous conditions, abusive staff, underfunding. Most of them were shut down, like this prehistoric piece of crap.”

“But we can assume the GSA tossed the place thoroughly.” Neo muttered, gazing at the cold stone structures.

“Hard to believe that the boss lady spent three years in this hellhole when she was just a kid...”

They were in the small reception area. Off to the left hand side was a welcoming desk (as if anyone felt welcome here), that had deteriorated with age. Behind it was a map with a layout of the asylum. Knowing that a floor plan could be useful, Tiff leaped over the wreckage and tore it off the wall. To the north, there were two stairways, one leading up and the other leading down. Then on the west and east sides were two more passage ways, the one to the west labeled 'minimum security ward' and the one to the east labeled 'guard barracks and staff rooms'.

“Kirby... you decide where we should start.” Meta Knight said.

The younger Star Warrior weighed his options, eventually deciding that they should start by searching the barracks. He gazed up at the ceiling curiously, eying the barely visible security camera mounted up there. Geoffrey had noticed this as well. The only question, was it even working?

*Security Monitoring Room, deep under in the asylum*

Yes, unknown to the the Dreamlanders and Redsuns, but known to the dark presence lurking deep within the asylum walls, the security cameras were working quite well. It was a small room, the only light source being the eerie green glow of the many computer monitors and keyboards inside. There were three Waddle Dees, each one wearing a different colored laboratory assistant's coat, working the monitoring systems while a large creature sat back in his comfortable chair and watched, stroking the huge gray rat perched on the arm of his chair.

If one could see this creature, they would see the poster child for the word 'Monster'. He was truly terrifying, half dragon, half... something else! The beast was bipedal, with reptilian feet ending in massive claws. He possessed a tail, which swayed slowly at his side. His scaly body was colored a muddy blackish green. The draconian's face was hidden behind a gas mask, revealing only his two glowing red eyes, pointed elf-like ears, and the curved horns growing out of his head. His wings folded over his shoulders, like a cloak of sorts. He wore a bloodstained lab coat with a biohazzard symbol on the front pocket and a pair of thick leather gloves over his clawed hands.

“Zoom in a little, would you, Larry?” the draconian asked, in a deep, rasping voice.

The Waddle Dee in question, did as he was asked, letting the mad doctor get a closer look at the intruders.

“Perfect Larry! Damn I love these critters! Darrel, Darrel, come on! Snap to it, all angles, fools!” snipped the rat, quite obnoxiously, “You heard Dr. Knarks! He's da boss! Move it!”

“Nasher, don't pester my Waddle Dees. Larry, Darrel, and Darrel have performed excellently and they're very discrete. It's hard to find good help these days, you know.” Dr. Knarks hissed.

Dr. Knarks and his rat, Nasher, watched the six intruders with great curiosity. Unconsciously, he reached into his pocket, feeling the trinket within pulse with mysterious power. He couldn't be entirely sure, but it could have had something to do with them. Two zwetoocks, a human, a girl of an unknown species, and two batamons. Quite a strange group.

“So, who do you want first out of this sorry lot, boss?” Nasher cackled, rubbing his paws together with excitement.

“That one, right there!” growled Dr. Knarks, pointing a claw at Meta Knight.

“Hey, he looks sort of like those jackasses that tore the place apart all them years ago!”

“Indeed he does. I never had a chance to catch one of those things, considering I was driven out, no thanks to those puffball knights and that arsehole, Nightmare! But... now's my chance to see just what makes those critters tick.”

Dr. Knarks had his Waddle Dees follow Meta Knight on the cameras, only to loose picture on one of the screens thanks to a well executed slash from Galaxia. He actually leaped back, nearly falling out of his chair. Nasher squeaked, then cursed rapidly after falling to the floor. Dr. Knarks on the other hand, ignored the vulgar rat and chuckled softly to himself. He knew how to pick out the most powerful of any group.

“Larry, Darrel, Darrel, prepare the 'guest room', please.” the mad doc ordered, “Nasher, it's time you and I clocked in. Shift starts early today!”

“Yeah, bring on the pain, bitch!” Nasher snipped, scampering up Dr. Knarks' tail and up onto his shoulder.

While the Waddle Dees left their seats and filed out of the monitoring room, Dr. Knarks slowly followed, tail swaying behind him gracefully. With an arcane gesture and a few mumbled words, his form vanished completely.

*First floor, Guard Barracks*

Neo was correct in her earlier statement. The GSA had thoroughly tossed the place, and it seemed as though no one had touched it since. All the search turned up was dust, (lots of it), and unusable furnishings and rusty weapons. Kirby sighed, taking one last sweep around just to make sure nothing was overlooked. Next, it was the minimal security ward. Seeing as it only took Geoffrey a few seconds to pick the rusty lock on the door, the security was actually below minimal. Just like the barracks, this cell block had nothing save for dirt, dust, and furnishings beyond all hope. Most of the cell doors were open, many of which looked as though they were opened forcefully.

“Don't worry, Kirby. There's a whole second floor we still have to look around and a basement. We're not leaving without that piece of the Star Rod.” Tiff said, reassuringly.

She froze suddenly when she heard the movement of small feet skittering across the stone floor. Meta Knight and the sisters were quick to pick up on this noise as well. Tiff backed up, pointing her flashlight and wand in the direction of the noise. No one could see anything.

“Probably just a rat or something.” Geoffrey shrugged.

“No, it is a rat! I can smell it.” Kautounie corrected.

“A demon beast, I'm sure of it!” Meta Knight warned, taking Galaxia with both hands.

“Poyo, poy! Medi Kni, Ti!” Kirby cried, pointing towards one of the empty cells.

Meta Knight and Geoffrey took a look inside, but there was nothing to be found.

“I hate what these places do to your mind!” Neo grumbled, completely unaware of just how close danger was lurking.

Dr. Knarks remained perfectly still, relying on keeping downwind of the zwetoocks to avoid being detected. No one could see him, as he was invisible, but, as soon discovered by Tiff, invisible does not mean insubstantial. The doctor cursed himself for having not tidied up, as his clawed feet left definable footprints on the filthy ground. Nasher could only keep them distracted for so long. He had to act fast.

“Umm....” Tiff stammered, eyes wide as yet another footprint appeared on the ground, out of no where.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked.

Sensing the closing danger, Meta Knight leaped into the air, Galaxia in hand, only to be stopped by some form of invisible force. He grunted, seemingly stuck in midair, then was slammed against the wall.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Kautounie snarled, drawing her machete.

Before she could assist the Star Warrior, something else attacked her from behind, then disappeared into the blackness as soon as she turned around to swing. It was the laugh that got her riled up. An obnoxious sound, like that of a spoiled child, only much more evil. Whatever this thing was, it knew exactly what it was doing, and as soon as it came, it was gone.

Tiff and Kirby helped Meta Knight up, while Kautounie and Geoffrey checked around for the creatures that attacked them.

“What was that thing? I couldn't see it!” Tiff exclaimed.

“I do not know. But we must be extra careful!” Meta Knight warned, as Tiff healed the minor injuries he had received.

“As if we were only being kind of careful before. Gottcha!” Geoffrey grunted.

The mage and thief found nothing. Whatever was in there with them, it was gone now.

“Alright, what do you say we poke around the second floor?” Geoffrey asked, “lets find that star piece and just get the f*** out of here!”

“Watch your language, Geoffrey!” Meta Knight snapped.

Figures, a respectable knight just couldn't understand the need for foul language. Though Geoffrey also suffered a slap upside the head from Kautounie, and a firm reminder that there were cubs present on this expedition. Cubs that could take care of themselves and have proven themselves in a fight, but cubs nevertheless. Still, rather rich coming from Kautounie, considering she had spouted a fair bit of vulgarity at Dusk after the bounty hunter put a bullet in the rogue's chest.

Finally reassured that Meta Knight was quite alright, if a little winded, Kirby gave a nod to Geoffrey's suggestion and they left the minimum security ward. Another quick look around the first floor led to a janitors' closet, guest restrooms, showers, and a kitchen that hadn't been cleaned for about a hundred years. But, there were those same, reptilian footprints on the dirty floor, leading up the stairs to the second floor that were certainly not there before. The signs on the wall read 'criminal ward', 'maximum security ward', 'pharmacy', 'main office', and 'electroshock therapy'.

“Be on your guard!” Meta Knight warned, taking the lead with Kirby.

Tiff took out the Star Rod piece again, verifying that they were heading in the right direction. First stop upon reaching the top of the stairs, the maximum security and criminal wards. The upstairs was just as decrepit and void of life as the downstairs. Though there were some ancient dried blood stains on the walls and floor. Geoffrey was somewhat disappointed, as all the doors and gates were barely hanging off their hinges and there wasn't a chance for him to show off with his lock picking abilities. Once again, nothing to show for their efforts. The only things that were different was that these cells had much sturdier bars, padded walls, and all the beds, mangled or otherwise, had some sort of restraining device attached to them. All the while, Meta Knight could sense that they were being watched... again.

“Urg, this place is starting to make me crazy.” Geoffrey growled.

Much to their disappointment, the pharmacy had been picked clean of all it's contents. Next, was the electroshock therapy room. It was what one might call a legalized torture chamber, as when up and running, the device executed painful shocks to the patients, in the theory that it would “heal them”.

“Dear Sundar...” Kautounie grumbled with disgust.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, fearfully gazing up to his mentor for guidance.

“I think we've had enough of this room!” Meta Knight said, closing the door and ushering everyone to move on.

Around the corner led to a corridor, at the end of which was a large door, that actually appeared to be in good condition. Tiff went to grab the handle when Geoffrey suddenly stopped her.

“Stop!” he warned, not taking his eyes off the handle, “it's a trap!”

Still knowing that there was some sort of demon beast lurking about, Kautounie and Neo stood by Geoffrey's side while he worked on the trap, while Meta Knight and Kirby stood watch. A short time later, Geoffrey was finished, and demonstrated to Tiff what could have happened.

“See that?” he asked, showing Tiff the needle he held in his hand, “It's coated with poison, probably from a giant spider of some sort of snake. Either way, turn the handle and it wouldn't have been much fun for the poor schmuck unlucky enough to get stabbed with it.”

“I-I had no idea,” Tiff stammered, realizing just how close she came to getting poisoned. “Thanks.”

“Hey, I look after my ladies...”

Kautounie and Neo both smiled and nodded.

For as horrible and disgusting as the asylum had been, the main office was quite luxurious and had not been nearly as affected by the ravages of time. For one thing, the floor was actually carpeted. There was a fancy oak desk, a few paintings hanging on the walls, (originals by the looks of things, as Geoffrey made a mental note to himself to come back later), a fireplace, a small sitting room, and a liquor cabinet, with liquor inside! While Neo kept watch, the others searched the place, this time finding a few goodies. There was the booze of course, as well as a small bag of coins and jewelry concealed under a loose floorboard that Meta Knight and Kirby had uncovered, and a finely crafted dagger in one of the desk drawers.

“Okay, so not a completely wasted trip.” Kautounie said, placing her find on her belt.

Tiff took a closer look at the painting hanging over the desk chair. It was a portrait of a handsome black skinned elf with white hair, (better known as a drow in Horva), wearing a doctor's coat with the Nightmare Enterprises logo on it. Written on a small gold plaque below was the name 'Dr. Tragong Knarks'.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, curiously.

“That's Knarks?” Tiff muttered, squinting her eyes.

With a sigh, she tore herself away from the portrait, then spread out the layout of the asylum she had taken earlier. According to the map, the only places they had yet to check out was the basement and morgue. But Tiff couldn't help but think that there must be something more to this place.

Suddenly, Meta Knight grunted as he felt something sharp jab him in the shoulder. It didn't bother him... for about ten seconds, then he began to feel woozy and collapsed with a groan, loosing his grip on Galaxia.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Neo cried, startled.

She hadn't seen anything come into the office, or sensed anything for that matter. When the healer knelt beside Meta Knight, she found a small dart lodged under his shoulder guard. By now, everyone had noticed.

“What's wrong?” Kautounie asked.

“He's been drugged, but it will take study to determine by what!” Neo answered.

Suddenly, something very big, powerful, and most frighteningly, unseen, shoved Meta Knight's companions away from him, sending them in different directions. Tiff stifled a cry, holding onto the long scratch that ran down her arm. Geoffrey and Kautounie were the first to recover from the attack. Before they could pursue the invisible fiend, something else struck from the darkness, the same something else that had targeted them down in the cell block earlier. It cackled madly and moved fast. Kautounie only needed one whiff to determine what this thing was, a rat, and a big one at that. When Geoffrey fixed the small light on his handgun, pointing it at their attacker, everyone could clearly see this thing. Indeed, it was a rat, about human sized, with red eyes and thick mane of fur bristled along it's neck, combining animal and human anatomy.

“WERERAT!!!” Kautounie shouted.

Meanwhile, while the wererat kept Kautounie and Geoffrey busy, Neo, Kirby, and Tiff were picking themselves up. On the other side of the office, they could see Kautounie and Geoffrey were fighting off the enormous rat, and in front of them, something began to move a now heavily incapacitated Meta Knight towards the door and out into the hall.

“Medi Kni!” Kirby cried, watching with horror as his mentor was being dragged away.

He staggered to his feet, snatched up his master's sword, and gave chase. Tiff and Neo both unfurled their whips and gave the invisible fiend a good lashing. Although Tiff's strike only resulted in a pained groan, Neo's electrical whip had tangled around the creature's neck, sending a painful charge throughout his body. During the struggle, a large draconian form began to flicker as his invisibility spell faded. Those dark red eyes glared at them from the darkness, filled with accusation.

“What kind of monster is that?!” Tiff screamed, even though she could only vaguely see the draconian beast that held their friend captive.

“Monster? Hardly!” he snapped, “I have a tight schedule to keep! The doctor will see you in the morning!”

With a roar, he tore the electrified whip from around his neck and retreated, quite quickly for a being of his size and build. As he fled, he slammed the door to the office shut behind him and sealed it with a flick of his hand. Kirby desperately scrabbled at the door, going as far as to use Galaxia to force it open, but it was no use.

“Geoffrey, Kautounie, that thing took Meta Knight!” Tiff screamed.

As the mage and rogue fought against the wererat attacking them in the dark, Geoffrey and Kautounie hadn't noticed, until the door slammed shut of course.

“Shit! It was a diversion!” Kautounie growled.

“Hehehe, maybe you're not as dumb as the boss thought! See ya later, bitches!” the wererat taunted, shrinking down in size to that of a more normal rat.

Geoffrey fired his pistol at the gray rat as it fled. The foul creature hurled more insults before fleeing down a hole in the floor under the oaken desk.

“Son of a bitch!” Geoffrey growled as his gun clicked.

They had to get out of there, and fast! But how? Then, Tiff remembered the grenade she had taken from Geoffrey's rec room. Time to call out Bomb Kirby.

“Kirby, inhale this!” Tiff shouted, taking the explosive projectile out of her coat pocket.

“Now that's my girl.” Geoffrey said, nodding in approval. “Going straight for the explosives!”

Kirby opened his mouth and began his inhale, turning the once nice office into a complete mess. The pink puffball swallowed the grenade and transformed, donning a blue cap, similar to his sword ability hat, though this time, he held aloft a bomb with a lit fuse.

“Bomb Kirby, eh? I like it!” Kautounie complemented.

“Blow this shit up, kiddo!” Geoffrey shouted.

Nothing quite like a pink puffball wielding explosives and his master's blade to get someone riled up for a fight. Tiff and the Redsuns took cover while Bomb Kirby hurled bomb after bomb at the sealed door, until the stone holding it up couldn't take the pressure anymore and crumbled, knocking over the door along with it's hinges, plus half the roof. A quick shield spell from Neo was enough to protect everyone from the falling rubble.

“Good -cough- job, Kirby!” Tiff coughed, emerging from a small cloud of dust.

Kirby nodded, suppressing his bomb ability for later use. He was not about to loose his beloved teacher to this unknown monstrosity. The pink puffball looked more determined then ever before. He led the chase, Galaxia in hand.

*Dr. Knarks, downstairs*

Now his disguise was blown, but he got what he wanted. Only problem was, Dr. Knarks could already feel that Meta Knight was beginning to recover from the cocktail of drugs he had injected him with only a few moments ago. He could also hear the explosions coming from upstairs and felt the entire building shake beneath his feet.

“Shit!” Dr. Knarks grumbled.

Knowing his captive was going to wake up sooner then he had predicted, the draconian wrapped the knight's own cape around him, using it to keep his arms restrained, before heading downstairs to the storage basement, and more notably, the morgue. Dr. Knarks trotted at a brisk pace down the tunnel, past some old medical equipment, and into the chamber of horrors that was the morgue. The pungent smell of death was forever trapped down in this hole. It was freezing cold, colder then outside at this time. There were a few examination tables, one of which was broken, a scale, and some rusty surgeon's tools. The west wall was lined with several drawers, all of which were closed.

Dr. Knarks tapped his hand against the far stone wall in a sequence, revealing a hidden door and passageway.

“I'm being followed, do something about it!” he shouted.

As the the concealed door moved itself back into place, he could hear loud moaning and groans as the morgue drawers flung themselves open. Dr. Knarks chuckled to himself. He may have lost the main part of the asylum, but there was a whole other level to this place, not labeled on any floor plans or maps. Something he never told Nightmare about and that the GSA never found, for which he was quite thankful. The pathway sloped downward for about fifty feet, then steadied into a long corridor. Along the side of the wall were several holding cells, which contained a small assortment of demon beasts.

Now Meta Knight had regained consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he could see that he was being carried into a large room. It was in disarray, papers and books everywhere, a few computers, chemistry burners, what could possibly be magic components, and most noticeably, three metal examination tables, fitted with restraining devices, and several trays lined with bloody surgeons' tools. The place was lit by the glowing monitor screens and an eerie lantern giving off green light hanging in the center of the ceiling. Off to the corner, Meta Knight could see an entrance to another room. The sign on the open door read 'security monitoring'. On the other side of the room, there was a heavy metal door, closed and locked.

Meta Knight was quick to find that his own cape was being used as a straitjacket to keep him confined. Instead of struggling now, the old veteran waited for the opportune moment to strike. As of right now, his captor wasn't aware that he was fully awake. His golden gaze followed the three Waddle Dees and a large, ugly rat, which just emerged from a hole in the wall, as they greeted the doctor.

“Thank you, Larry, Darrel, and Darrel, that will be all. Go and take five, smoke if you got em'.” Dr. Knarks said, sighing heavily. “Nasher, you're with me!”

The Waddle Dees shuffled off to the security room, while Nasher jumped up on the cluttered counter, cackling insanely. Meta Knight had seen enough, he wasn't going to be this freak's experiment! Dr. Knarks could feel the knight shifting slightly, though it wasn't enough to make him worry. Needless to say, that was a mistake. The instant mad doc set Meta Knight down on the examination table, the Star Warrior threw back his cape and rolled off, dodging the draconian's grasp.

“What the shit, boss?! I thought you knocked him out!” Nasher squeaked.

“I did!” Dr. Knarks growled, unfolding his wings and lashing his tail.

Heart racing, Meta Knight only now realized that he didn't have Galaxia. He must have dropped it when the dart struck and knocked him out. But, he still had his dragon fang knife. Alpha Rhego was right, you never know when you might need one.

“Who are you and what have you done with the others?!” Meta Knight demanded, taking the knife from his belt.

“The name is Dr. Knarks, my good knight. And I haven't done anything with the others... yet.” Dr. Knarks hissed.

Meta Knight gazed at the beast before him in disbelief. This was Dr. Knarks? He looked nothing like the handsome drow elf that he had seen in the painting back at the main office.

“I take it you saw my portrait then? Holy Nightmare has a way of spoiling anyone's good looks!” Dr. Knarks growled, taking a syringe from one of his many coat pockets, “Lets just say that black magic, science, and dragon's blood don't mix too well.”

With a low growl, Meta Knight leaped forward, slicing through the mad doctor's scaly hide with ease. Dr. Knarks grunted and held his shoulder, opting to use his tail to trip Meta Knight. The Star Warrior struggled to pull his foot out from the prehensile tail's grasp, then started to cut it with his knife. Dr. Knarks snarled and let go, claws scraping across the stone floor as he twisted around.

“Get him boss! Bring on the pain!” Nasher cheered.

“You're not helping!” Dr. Knarks grumbled, sweeping in front of the doorway and using his wings to block them as Meta Knight made a break for it.

Desperate, Meta Knight transformed his cape into wings, and his golden gaze turned bloody crimson.

“Fascinating!” Dr. Knarks muttered, “I've really got to see what makes you tick now. Prepare for surgery!”

The two clashed once again, using wings as shields and striking blows with claws and knife respectively. Dr. Knarks was much larger, but his wings were not much use for flying inside. Meta Knight on the other hand, was able to flit around the draconian, dealing small but annoying strikes from his knife. He had even managed to cut one of the straps holding Dr. Knarks' gas mask in place, which the mad doctor fought to keep on. Come to think of it, Dr. Knarks was just as zealous about his identity as Meta Knight was.

“Lets see what's behind your mask.” Meta Knight mused.

“I'll show you mine if you show me yours!” Dr. Knarks snarled.

Just when Meta Knight thought he had the dragon-like creature right where he wanted him, the fiend surprised him, blasting pungent green flames right into his face, forcing the Star Warrior back. Meta Knight choked and coughed from the vile fumes. Dr. Knarks took this opportunity, as he was safe from the poisonous smoke and flames, and jabbed the syringe into an unarmored portion of the blue warrior's body. The combination of the poisoned flames and the concoction he was injected with caused Meta Knight to feel uncomfortably warm and his vision swam before him.

“Kirby... I must... protect... Kirby...” Meta Knight muttered, swaying dangerously before collapsing to the floor.

The draconian used his wings to blow away the smoke and fumes and carefully approached his captive, making sure he was actually asleep this time.

“Who da hell is Kirby?” Nasher asked.

“I'm not sure, but the name sounds familiar.” Dr. Knarks growled. “Ah, who cares?”

He picked up the fallen Star Warrior and put him on one of the tables. After making sure his 'patent' was securely restrained, Dr. Knarks pressed a few keys on the nearest keyboard, tapping into the security camera feeds from the adjacent room. His eyes narrowed when he saw the rest of Meta Knight's group heading down the stairs and into the morgue. Already knowing his captive had an unusually high tolerance to his drugs, Dr. Knarks calculated that he would wake up soon. Cautiously, he removed the knight's armor, starting with the shoulder guards and ending with the mask. Nasher and Dr. Knarks both stared in shock. This small, round creature that nearly kicked the half-dragon's ass with a dagger, wasn't just cute, he was downright adorable! Without his armor, Meta Knight was just a blue puffball with two eyes, a mouth, and blushed cheeks.

The two looked at each other, then back to the security feed streaming on the computer monitor. There was the smaller pink batamon, using the knight's golden sword. Dr. Knarks and Nasher glanced to the unmasked sleeping form of Meta Knight, then back to the computer monitor. The resemblance was uncanny, save for Meta Knight's dark navy skin.

“No wonder they wear those masks,” Dr. Knarks mused, “If I had any heartstrings left to tug, I'd say that the word precious comes to mind.”

“And if he didn't try to kill ya!” Nasher interjected.

“Well that goes without saying...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 12, we get our first real dungeon crawl started in Horva. Oddly enough, they're actually dungeon crawling in a dungeon of sorts. Geez I need to lay off the Dungeons and Dragons, then again, if I did that, where would all my inspiration come from? Ah, who cares? 
> 
> BTW, please don't ask about the names Dr. Knarks gave his waddle dee assistants. Even I haven't figured out why yet.
> 
> Yes, I did have the mad doctor unmask the mighty Meta Knight, and just you all wait till he wakes up. By the way, Dr. Knarks is possibly the most polite sadist you will ever meet.
> 
> What's going to happen to Meta Knight now? Will he escape? Will he be rescued? Or will Dr. Knarks torture him to death? I haven't decided yet, but you'll know when I do. Needless to say though, Bomb Kirby sure is a hit with the Redsuns. Nothing excites them more then blowing shit up.


	13. Enter the Mad Doctor

In You're Nightmares, Enter the Mad Doctor

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and A Most Unlikely Ally.

*Asylum basement, main corridor*

Concerned for his captive master, Kirby was at the front of the charge down into the asylum's basement, closely followed by Kautounie. The pink puff held Galaxia, while Neo put her wand away and drew the 44 magnum from the holster at her side. Tiff's eyes widened at the sight of the hand held cannon.

“Do you know how to use that thing?” Tiff asked.

“Oh yeah. Geoffrey taught both Kautounie and myself how to use guns. Can't take the heat, don't screw with the dragon!” Neo commented.

With a snap of her fingers, Kautounie summoned a plume of fuchsia flame, holding it aloft in her hand like a torch. Tiff made a motion with Wicked, summoning a similar green hued flame at the tip. Even using the wand, the girl couldn't help but feel a little bit tired after casting.

“Careful now, don't use all your stamina.” Kautounie warned. “You have been making heavy use of your acid whip, after all.”

“Keep your voices down, we ain't alone down here!” Geoffrey hissed.

They were about twenty feet away from a set of swinging doors when the smell hit them. Like carcasses, lots of them. It made Tiff, Geoffrey, and Kirby want to retch, though Neo and Kautounie weren't too bothered by the smell. Next was the sound. It was squishing, spilling liquids, unnaturally sharp claws and teeth scraping across old stone and steel. Illuminated by the light under Geoffrey's gun and Kautounie's flame, a beast resembling the bugbears they had found back in the bog charged forward, awkwardly, as if it's ankle was broken, which it was. Not to mention half it's face had already been ripped off.

“Shit... we've got zombies... or worse!” Geoffrey growled.

“Poyo! For Medi Kni!” Kirby shouted, meeting the bugbear zombie's charge.

The beast raised it's clawed hand to attack, only to have it's entire body sliced right in half by a single swing of Galaxia. The sacred sword sliced through the undead effortlessly and quickly, leaving two separate halves to fall to the floor. Just to make sure it wasn't going to come back from the dead a second time, Geoffrey pressed his gun to the monster's head and put two rounds in it. It was well known that all a zombie needed was their head in tact to keep up their attack. Destroy the brain, destroy the zombie.

“Do you think there are more?” Tiff asked, feeling her stomach turn at the sight of the blood and gore splattered on the floor and wall.

“Poyo, poy?” Kirby muttered, softly.

“There is never just one zombie!” Geoffrey said, ominously.

Sure enough, as soon as the swinging double doors were flung open, the rogue's statement was confirmed. Sometimes, he hated being right. About eight or so zombies, resembling goblins and bugbears, milled around in an unorganized fashion. The morgue drawers were all open, and the dead bodies within were crawling out to join the hoard.

“They always attack in hoards.” Neo sighed, pulling back the hammer of her massive revolver.

“You guys might want to stand back,” Kautounie warned, “with me, Kirby?”

“Poyo, for Medi Kni!” Kirby answered, nodding his head.

Now every single zombie in the morgue was shambling towards the group, hungry for the fresh meat that had willingly delivered itself to them. But as we all know, zombies are far too stupid to know that sometimes, food fights back!

_“Firra!”_ Kautounie shouted, hurling her pink flame into the room from the doorway while Kirby executed a sword beam attack.

The flames exploded into an impressive fireball, taking out a good chunk of the undead, while Kirby's sword beam cleaved through any that had dodged. Using a Wind spell, Neo cleared the smoke aside to better assess the damage. Now it smelled like burning rotting flesh, as many corpses were charred beyond recognition. But, there were those that remained, still shuffling towards them, heedless of missing or broken limbs, burns, or the fact that some of their insides were now outside.

_“Comefire!”_ Tiff called, hurling her much smaller green flame into the fray, catching one of the zombies on fire. 

As it waved it's arms, the zombie set one of the others in the hoard ablaze. Zombies were not renowned for their intelligence, after all.

“Nice move, Tiff.” Neo complemented, before taking a shot with the magnum.

With a 'BANG', the bullet ripped through the head of a different zombie, right through it's eye. Arms still outstretched and gaping mouth open, the beast feel to the floor, face first.

“Keep your distance, do not engage a zombie in a fist fight if you can help it!” Geoffrey warned, firing off his own gun.

Zombie claws were nasty, but a bite, and you're screwed.

With a mix of bullets, spells, and blades, all the undead were cut down and set on fire, to ensure that they wouldn't be getting up again. When the fight was over, Neo checked over everyone to make sure they didn't so much as get a scratch from any of the zombies, explaining just what a single bite or scratch could do.

“Zombies are more then just undead, they're a virus.” she sighed, “A virus that exists to feed on the living.”

“A difficult to cure virus, I take it?” Tiff inquired, resulting in a nod from the zwetoock cub.

But now to another problem. It was a dead end. (No pun intended.) Kirby glanced around the morgue in a panicked frenzy. The only doors in the room were the ones leading out. Neo and Kautounie both took in deep breaths of air, which proved to be a mistake as the only scent they could catch was the pungent smell of burning zombies.

“Poyo... Medi Kni...” Kirby howled, sadly, eyes on the verge of tears.

“Don't loose faith kiddo, Meta Knight wouldn't want that.” Geoffrey advised, studying the wall. “You have to be strong for him, you hear?”

Kirby looked into his reflection on Galaxia's shining blade. Indeed, he was his master's strength right now! Whenever he was in trouble, Meta Knight was always strong for him. Now it was time to return the favor.

The thief invited Kirby and Tiff over, showing the two of them the slight inconsistencies in the stone that the untrained eye would easily overlook. Discoloration, a hair off foundation, and some ever so small indents made by claws in the stone.

“There's a secret door here.”

“Then why are we standing around talking about it?” Tiff asked.

She took initiative fast. Tiff used Wicked to extend her reach, pressing the stones further into the wall. Suddenly, a large chunk of the wall slid into itself, revealing the hidden passage way.

“Tiff, you're a natural!” Geoffrey complemented.

“I've always been good at solving puzzles.”

Now if he could teach her how to spot a trap and pick a lock, she'd be in business. But that would have to wait.

“Lets check out what's behind door number three.” Kautounie snickered, more so to herself.

“Wait, Kirby!” Tiff cried as the pink puffball leaped ahead of the group, bounding into the blackness within.

With a growl of annoyance, Tiff took after Kirby, closely followed by the Redsuns.

*Dr. Knarks' Laboratory*

He had no idea how long he had been out, but he felt strange, like needles were sticking out of his body in different places. Senses returning, Meta Knight slowly opened his eyes. Everything was still a blur and he felt uncomfortably warm. Was it that crap the draconian injected him with? When his eyes began to focus, the blue puffball could see a few needles and tubes sticking out of his body. The next thing he noticed, he couldn't move, at least not much. Thick leather straps had been secured around his wrists and ankles, forcing him to lay prone on the uncomfortable examination table. But the one thing that horrified Meta Knight the most was when he saw his cape and armor, mask and all, in a pile on the next table over. That could only mean...

“DR. KNARKS!!!” he snarled, thrashing against his bonds in a furious rage.

The half-dragon in question jerked up from his computer at the outburst, nearly hitting a startled waddle dee with his tail.

“Darrel!” Dr. Knarks grumbled as the small creature stumbled out his way.

Of all the people, of all the things to get a good look at his face, it had to be THIS monstrosity! Meta Knight's now white gaze glared up at his captor, though to be completely honest, it wasn't nearly as intimidating without the mask.

“He ain't so cute now, boss.” Nasher squeaked, looking over his shoulder from watching the security feeds on the other monitor.

“How dare you call me cute!” Meta Knight snapped, “I demand you release me at once!”

“If I had a gold dragon for every time I've heard a patient tell me exactly that... I'd have... twelve gold dragons.” Dr. Knarks mentioned, his voice as calm and casual as ever, as though he had to recount an old memory to come up with such a witty retort.

Meta Knight wasn't at all impressed, and was quick to let the not-so-good doctor know.

“Patient? I am not your patient! I demand you tell me why I have been subjected to this, whatever it is.”

For a moment, the angry and indignant star warrior was ignored as Dr. Knarks issued a few orders to his small team of waddle dees. One of the creatures, (Larry, was it?), jumped up on the examination table beside Meta Knight, removing one of the tubes that had been stuck in his arm.

“Simple. I wish to study you, of course,” Dr. Knarks answered at last, “You nearly killed me and I've had a run in with your kind before. There must be vast amounts of power tucked away deep within that plush, cuddly body of yours, and I intend to dig it out. Now then, you know who I am, but I don't know who you are.”

Meta Knight made a few more futile attempts to free himself. He stopped, hacking a coughing violently when he felt his body temperature rise again. Making matters worse, the draconian's obnoxious pet rat, Nasher, began laughing again.

“You ain't getting' out, fluff ball! Hahahahaaaaaa!”

Dr. Knarks silenced the little fiend with a harsh glare. With a pathetic squeak, Nasher backed down. Meta Knight let out a few heavy breaths, flexing his hands and working at his bonds.

“I am Meta Knight... Sir Meta Knight to you, demon beast!” the old warrior snapped.

“See? Now we're getting somewhere, Sir Meta Knight.” Dr. Knarks hissed, slowly removing the straps of his own mask. “Before I was forced to knock you out, we had a little deal. I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Well, it may not have been much of your choice per se, but I am a doctor of my word.”

Meta Knight's eyes widened, staring at the creature. Dr. Knarks' face looked as though it had been burned by acid, with features of elf and dragon twisting into a horrifying visage. A small plume of green smoke left the mad doctor's nostrils as he flicked his forked tongue.

“Like what you see?” Dr. Knarks asked, before strapping the mask back on.

“You look good enough to kill!” Meta Knight snapped.

“Of course I do...”

The mad doc turned away, running his hand over a tray of tools, all of which had a sharp edge or point to them, finally selecting a scalpel. Larry, Darrel, and Darrel stood at attention, awaiting their master's command.

“Now then, I should warn you, I don't go for any of that anesthesia crap, it takes all the fun out of my work. That's why I waited for you to wake up first!”

“If it my suffering you want I shall give you no such pleasure!” Meta Knight growled, firmly.

“Oh I'll have pleasure either way, I assure you, Sir Meta Knight!”

As Dr. Knarks slowly moved the small but sharp blade closer to his unwilling patient, he was stopped by Nasher frantically screaming at the computer monitors.

“Nasher, I thought I told you to keep the screaming to a minimum while I'm working! He's going to be screaming enough!” he growled. “I want to hear him, not you!

“Eh, boss, you might want to come see this!” Nasher shuddered urgently, pointing to the security footage playing on the screen.

It was the morgue, all the undead were shambling towards the door when suddenly, two bright flashes of light could be seen on the monitor, and the rest of the intruders were taking out Dr. Knarks' zombie hoard. The powerful draconian could feel a slight rumbling through his feet from the force of the fireball and sword beam. Meta Knight was able to shift just enough to see the ending of the battle and the team breaking the sequence to get into the passageway, Kirby taking the lead.

“Kirby... oh no...” Meta Knight muttered, softly.

He couldn't let his apprentice (or any of the others for that matter) see him like this! It was humiliating and a shame for a knight of his prowess to be seen held captive, stripped of his cape and armor, most important of all, his mask.

“Shit!” Dr. Knarks cursed, unfurling his leathery wings and nearly knocking over a chemistry burner and a line of test tubes with a lash of his tail. “Darrel and Darrel, open the cells! Release the demon beasts!” 

“What? You mean you're sending out your prototype-?!” Nasher started, panic heavy in his voice.

“JUST DO IT!” Dr. Knarks roared, poisonous smoke rising from the vents of his mask.

Wordlessly, the two waddle dee assistants pressed a button located under the desk.

*Hidden Passageway*

Galaxia held out in front of him, Kirby moved at a brisk pace down the tunnel. He was vaguely aware of the others having to run just to keep up with him, but right now he only had one thing on his mind, finding Meta Knight.

“Kirby, wait up!” Tiff shouted.

Suddenly, red lights on the ceiling began to flash, illuminating the passageway a deep bloody crimson, and an alarm echoed throughout the asylum. They looked around for a moment, startled by the sudden change an atmosphere.

“Screw this shit!” Geoffrey growled, donning his steel clawed gauntlets before continuing forward.

“Poyo!” Kirby called.

The passageway slopped downward, how far exactly, no one was really counting at this time. Then the sound of barred metal doors being opened, all at once, rang through the hall. Loud groans, yips, and screeches joined the chorus of the alarm sounding above them.

“We've got to shut that damn thing off!!” Kautounie snarled, flattening her ears against her head.

“I think that's the least of our worries right now!” Tiff noted.

Demon beasts, of assorted shapes and sizes were approaching fast. Some looked familiar to Tiff and Kirby, like the fire breathing octopus monster, Octacon; albeit a much, much smaller specimen then the one King Dedede had ordered some time ago, and Bugzzy; the sword slinging giant beetle. There were other smaller beasts, that appeared to be more or less leftovers and spare parts from Nightmare Enterprises. Among the familiar faces, there was a new demon beast that looked like someone had taken an owl and a bear, mixed them together in the pit of Hell, and this was the result. There were three of those things, to be exact. The creatures' beaks were lined with razor sharp teeth, and their feathery paws had five long claws each.

“Oh... by the grace of Sundar...” Neo said, pulling back the hammer of her 44 magnum.

“Time to bring out the demon beast repellent!” Kautounie growled, setting one hand ablaze with pink flame, and going for Matilda with the other.

Tiff and Kautounie both hurled their respectively colored fires into the fray. The zwetoock's pink blaze didn't explode like last time, but it did set one of the owlbears ablaze.

Using the Winterclaw sword still within his black hole of a stomach, Kirby activated his Sword ability, wielding both blades. He cut through the smaller creatures quickly, aided by a blast from Kautounie's shotgun.

Geoffrey emptied his gun on Bugzzy, and the damn monster was still putting up a fight. The creature's tough hard shell made the bullets near useless.

“Great...” Geoffrey muttered, dodging a strike from the beetle's massive sword.

Neo found herself facing off with the Octacon. Her magnum bullets weren't much use against the demon's leathery hide. After shielding herself from a fire blast, she switched weapons to Heartseeker. The zwetoock mage blinded Octacon with a flash of dazzling light, then followed up with an arrow from her bow.

_“Acierriow!”_

Octacon squealed in pain and recoiled from the burn of the acid coating Neo's arrow. It's eyes flashed green for a moment, and out of the suction cups on it's tentacles, many more smaller octacons began to form.

“Uh....” Neo stammered for a moment.

She ducked, nearly getting swiped by the flaming owlbear's paw. Then, the familiar beam of light that was Kirby's sword beam attack cleaved through Octacon causing it to disintegrate, taking down it's smaller creations as well. The owlbear only snarled angrily and moved in for another attack, this time ripping through Neo's left arm.

“Get away from her, hellspawn!” Kautounie snarled, amber eyes blazing.

“Poyo!” Kirby shouted, fiercely.

Kautounie put Matilda away, using both hands to weave her spell. Lightning crackled around her fingertips, then she let it loose, giving the creature a good jolt with a Lightning bolt spell. Turns out Kirby didn't have to swing, as the creature was quite dead once Kautounie got through with it.

“Thanks sis, Kirby!” Neo called, casting a quick healing spell on her wound.

While Kirby, Neo, and Kautounie kept the second owlbear and the smaller surrounding beasts busy, Tiff and Geoffrey had their hands full with Bugzzy and the last owlbear. Bugzzy had succumbed to some acid damage, courtesy of Wicked, but he was still fighting strong.

Geoffrey was forced into hand to hand combat with the owlbear, and needless to say, getting a hug from one of these things was not pleasant. As best he could with his arms pinned to his side, Geoffrey scraped his steel clawed hand against the demon beast, in the hopes that it would let go.

“Son of a-!” he grumbled, stopped short by a violent squeeze and a bite to his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Tiff rolled out of the way of Bugzzy's oversized scimitar, loosing a small piece of her coat along the way. (It was lucky that it wasn't her foot!) She unfurled Wicked's acid whip, wrapping it around the beetle's wrist. With a screech, it dropped it's sword, which clattered to the ground. Next, Tiff followed up with a Fire spell, right in Bugzzy's face. It was too much for the demon beast, as Bugzzy collapsed and disintegrated.

“I- I actually did...” Tiff muttered, only to be quickly brought back to the fight at hand.

Geoffrey was still struggling in the owlbear's grasp, Neo and Kautounie rounded on their own owlbear after it had forced Kirby back with an unforgiving bite. Right now though, it looked as though Geoffrey was in need of the most assistance. Returning Wicked back to it's wand form, Tiff proceeded to help the rogue out of the demon beast's hold.

“Poyo...Medi... Kni!” Kirby panted heavily, adrenaline coursing through his small body like a wildfire.

Covered in bites and scratches of it's own but still full of vitality, the owlbear threw Kautounie and Neo aside and charged for Kirby. Two things happened at once. First, the creature lost both it's front paws, having had them chopped clean off by Galaxia, but, the force of the body slam sent Kirby tumbling backwards, into another room that had previously been obscured by the battle. Before he could even sit up, the door suddenly slammed itself shut, sealing the little warrior inside the strange room alone and shutting his companions outside with the remaining monsters.

The owlbear who's paws were now relocated to about fifteen feet away stumbled around, screaming in blind pain. Neo lay against the wall, prostrate, causing her sister's anger to rise to it's boiling point. Kautounie hissed, pulling Matilda off her back as she got to her feet and firing every shell her shotgun carried into the creature.

“Don't! Touch! My! Sister!” Kautounie shouted, emphasizing each word with a blast from Matilda until it clicked.

With one last gargle and moan, the owlbear's mangled form disintegrated. Satisfied with the beast's brutal death, she checked on Neo.

“Neo, sis...?” she asked, shaking the cub to rouse her.

“I'm... fine, help Geoffrey and Tiff...” Neo moaned, opening one eye and pointing.

That's right! There was still one more of those things! Kicking a straggling monster out of her way, Kautounie put the now empty shotgun away and switched to her machete.

Geoffrey had barely managed to free one of his arms. While he scraped and tore at the owlbear's shoulder, Tiff had transferred some of her own strength into the thief, in the hopes he would be able to keep up the fight for longer. Geoffrey was having a hard time breathing, and it was only a matter of time before his bones began to snap.

Things only got worse when Kautounie attacked from behind. The demon beast twisted around, smacking the older zwetoock mage into the wall with it's powerful paws, but in order to do so, it had to let go of the rogue. Even with a sword stuck in it's back, the fiend still attacked in a savage fury, it's new target, Kautounie.

“Tiff, take this...” Geoffrey gasped, sliding one of his handguns across the floor towards the girl.

Nervously, Tiff picked up the new weapon and put Wicked away.

“Nothing to be afraid of girl, just point and shot!” Geoffrey instructed, struggling just to get to his hands and knees.

Kautounie was putting up a fight just as savage as her opponent's, but the owlbear used it's bigger size to it's advantage and pinned the zwetoock under it's foot. As the beast raised it's claws to attack it's trapped victim, Tiff fired, nailing the demon beast in the neck and shoulders multiple times, though still sending some stray bullets into the wall. Kautounie squirmed out from under the dying beast's foot and proceeded to tear into it with her claws and teeth until there was nothing left for her to tear into.

“Whoa, girl, calm down, there's nothing left!” Geoffrey called.

Kautounie looked up, her amber eyes much more wild and savage then before. She growled at Tiff and Geoffrey, fur bristling. Still in pain, the rogue forced himself up and stepped in front of the girl. He held out his hand to Kautounie in a calming manner.

“Do not move, do not speak...” he warned Tiff.

The rouge spoke to Kautounie in her native tongue, and whatever he was doing appeared to be working. Her eyes returned to normal, though she looked quite hazy and spaced out.

“What the hell just happened?” Kautounie asked, looking around.

The last thing she remembered was Neo telling her that Geoffrey needed her help more, then everything went blank.

“Oh shit, I didn't-?!” she questioned, eyes wide with horror.

“No, you didn't hurt any of us, Kautounie, but you came close.” Geoffrey breathed, with a sigh of relief, “Next time you decide to go Berserk, please give us a heads up before you do.”

“Berserk?” Tiff asked. “That's when someone goes into a blind rage and attacks everything in sight.”

“Yup, and zwetoocks can willingly enter a berserker rage, but they can't break themselves out.” Geoffrey explained, “While in the berserk rage, their strength and agility is greatly amplified and they feel no pain. But, anyone and everyone becomes a target. Thankfully I was able to snap her out of it this time. I still have the scars from the last time I've tried to do it.”

“I don't know what came over me, but I wont loose control like that again.” Kautounie said.

Neo had recovered enough and rose to her feet, though she was still shaky at best. Relieved, Kautounie embraced her little sister in a hug, nuzzling her softly. Tiff gave Geoffrey a light tap and handed him back his gun.

“Alright, good show everybody. All the ladies are here...” Geoffrey started, looking around.

Someone was missing.

“Where's Kirby?” Tiff asked.

Neo and Kautounie checked the empty demon beast cells, and had nothing to report. Thankfully, during that time, the alarm and annoying flashing lights had finally quelled.

“Girls, there was no need for that...” Geoffrey said, simply.

“Why not?” Kautounie asked.

Tiff and Geoffrey simply pointed to the large door that was right in front of them, resulting in two “oh's” from the zwetoock mages. The thief tried the door, but it was stuck, sealed shut by sorcery of some kind. It was far to risky to use explosives down here, as the tunnel could easily collapse. There were faint noises coming from the other side, like a battle was raging inside. They had to find another way in!

*Dr. Knarks' Laboratory*

“What the hell is going on out there?” Dr. Knarks hissed.

“Uh, you're lookin' at it boss.” Nasher answered, gesturing to the security feeds of the battle that the two of them were transfixed on.

“It was a rhetorical question, Nasher.”

Unwatched at the moment, Meta Knight began working at the leather straps holding him in place, figuring out a way to loosen them. The noises from the fight became louder as the beasts were pushed back into the cell block corridor.

Dr. Knarks tore his eyes from the screen. His Octacon and Bugzzy were already dead, as was one of his prototype owlbears. The insane doctor swept across the room, past Meta Knight, and opened the laboratory door to get a better look at the fight. Now things were getting too close for comfort. The half-dragon flinched a bit at the sound of a gun being fired, then he caught a glimpse of another of his owlbears charging down the corridor and swinging it's claws in a violent rage.

“Damn it!” Dr. Knarks shouted, stepping back.

He heard a distinct screech of pain, then with a flick of his hand, the draconian slammed and sealed the laboratory door shut, not yet noticing that something else had been sealed inside with him.

“It don't look good out there boss.” Nasher squeaked. “Both sides have taken heavy damage, but it looks like it's back to the old drawing board for the owlbears.”

“So it would seem,” the mad doc groaned, twirling the scalpel he held in his hands.

Comfortable that any threats had been shut out for good, Dr. Knarks loomed over his captive, smiling beneath his own mask. Meta Knight steeled his gaze, looking right back at the deranged lunatic.

“Oh yes, I haven't forgotten about you. Now then, lets see what's inside.” Dr. Knarks hissed softly, pressing the blade against the blue puffball's belly.

Meta Knight only closed his eyes and braced himself for the torment to come. He would not give in, he would not give the mad doctor the pleasure of his pain. But just as Dr. Knarks was getting ready to make the incision, a small, puppy-like growl caused himself and Nasher to turn around and take a look at the smaller pink puffball standing in front of the door.

“How did you get in here?” Dr. Knarks asked.

Kirby felt his heart skip a beat when he looked up to see Meta Knight's cape and armor, including his mask, in a pile on one of the examination tables. Then, obscured by the draconian monstrosity in front, he could make out his master's gloved hands.

“Poyo! Medi Kni, you hurt Medi Kni!!” growled Sword Kirby, pointing both blades at Dr. Knarks.

Nasher squeaked and shrank back. He may have been a twit, but he wasn't stupid. He had seen quite well with his own eyes what that little pink ball of fluff was capable of. Dr. Knarks on the other hand, a smile concealed beneath his mask, set down the scalpel. His tail swayed from side to side and he remained very calm. With a flick of his hand, he ordered his waddle dee assistants to clear out of the room.

“Are you challenging me to a fight, little one?”

Sword Kirby didn't answer this time. He lunged at Dr. Knarks, taking the draconian off guard. As soon as Galaxia so much as nicked his scales, the mad doc felt the burn of her light and flames, forcing him back. His red eyes narrowed and he spread his wings to their full span in an effort to look bigger and more intimidating, which appeared to be working. Dr. Knarks bent down and flexed his claws and smoke began to rise from the vents of his gas mask.

Meta Knight turned his gaze just enough to see the fight, though every time Sword Kirby got to close, he would turn away. He couldn't let his apprentice see his face, especially not under these circumstances.

While Sword Kirby was focused on his teacher's tormentor, Nasher grinned to himself and started going in from behind the little star warrior. He wasn't about to face the blades. Backstabbing was so much easier. But this did not go unnoticed by Meta Knight.

“Kirby, look out behind you!” he warned.

Nasher leaped forward, growing in size as he did, taking the form of a monstrous wererat. With great speed, Sword Kirby twisted around, dealing two blows, one from each sword of fire and ice, effectively cutting the beast down to size and throwing Nasher into an overcrowded desk. The desk broke from the force of the strike, burying the wounded wererat under a few feet of research and rubble. Dr. Knarks quirked an eye at the little warrior before him. These puffballs were more fascinating at every turn.

“Impressive.” Dr. Knarks complemented, “I'll have to see what all is inside you as well.”

With a roar, the draconian lunged forward, meeting Kirby's swords with his steel-like claws. He'd use his wings as shields, hardening them into a steel like substance with his own form of shield spell, then attack with a swipe of his massive hands. Dr. Knarks let out a loud grunt as Winterclaw left it's frostbitten mark on his arm.

“Poyo... for Medi Kni!” Kirby babbled, panting heavily.

The little star warrior was so focused on Dr. Knarks' clawed hands, he failed to see the tail slithering right for him. Sword Kirby let out a squeal of surprise as the mad doctor's tail wrapped around his foot and lifted him into the air. While Kirby struggled to escape, Dr. Knarks calmly healed his wounds, using the same healing spells on himself that Neo and Tiff liked to use.

“Kirby... you've still got your swords! Keep your mind in the fight!” Meta Knight shouted.

“Would you just be quiet?!” Dr. Knarks grumbled, flaring his wings again.

Just hearing his master's voice gave Kirby encouragement.

Dr. Knarks let out a roar of pain as Galaxia sliced through his tail. Knowing that he was either going to loose part of his tail or let go of his captive, he opted for the later option and dropped Kirby to the floor. Dr. Knarks pulled in his tail, hissing audibly. His form shimmered for a moment, then vanished completely, leaving Kirby confused and staring where his opponent had previously been. The smaller fighter could hear heavy breathing and the stomping of large feet, but he couldn't tell where he was until it was too late. Dr. Knarks grabbed Kirby from behind, claws digging into the scruff of his neck, and lifted him up. Kirby cried out from the pain, trying to land an attack with one of his two swords, but the mad doctor was able to dodge each and every strike.

The draconian flung Kirby across the room, slamming him into the wall, forcing the little warrior to drop both his weapons, cough up his Sword ability, and leaving him prone. His form suddenly came into view, once again, his wounds fully healed.

“I haven't had this much trouble with patients in a long time!” Dr. Knarks growled, taking a syringe from his lab coat pocket, “Now then, this will hurt a lot, and I will make sure of it!”

He took in a deep breath, then let loose a stream foul smelling, toxic green fire. Kirby rolled out of the blaze, hacking and coughing violently from the nauseating fumes. He looked up to the monster that loomed over him. Dr. Knarks was preparing to breathe fire again. This time, something happened the mad doctor did not expect. Using his remaining strength, Kirby opened up his mouth and began his inhale, sucking up small parts and pieces of Dr. Knarks' research and equipment, along with a mouthful of the toxic fire. Then he transformed.

“What the-?” Dr. Knarks sputtered, having been taken completely by surprise.

Kirby was now acid green in color, with a crown of poisonous fumes and toxic flames adorning his head. The gem in the center of the crown had the biohazzard symbol on it.

“Now that's one even I haven't seen before. Toxic Kirby, perhaps?” Meta Knight mused.

Dr. Knarks relaxed a little, taking comfort in the fact that his mask protected him from the fumes emanating from Toxic Kirby. But, he also realized that his powerful breath weapon had no effect against him either. Toxic Kirby walked through the poisonous fumes, flames, and smoke without taking any damage whatsoever.

“Well, it appears to be a bit of a stalemate, then.” Dr. Knarks observed.

Toxic Kirby's eyes narrowed and the fumes on his crown became more intense. He could sense that a small source of his power was close at hand. The two combatants were distracted for a second by loud pounding and shouting at the door, when the others who were locked outside in the corridor struggled to break through the seal.

Without much warning, Toxic Kirby snatched up Galaxia and Winterclaw, starting up the fight once again. Even without his Sword ability, he was becoming much more attuned to the blades. He fought more fiercely then ever, backing Dr. Knarks into a corner. Both fighters had their share of fresh wounds, but the draconian was able to keep his healed.

“This will quiet you down!” Dr. Knarks sneered, as he lunged for Kirby with his syringe. “Take two and call me in the morning!”

“No, Kirby!” Meta Knight called.

In a most unexpected turn of events, Toxic Kirby dodged the attack. He breathed a plume of black smoke in the mad doctor's face, blinding him for a moment, then with some force, kicked Dr. Knarks to the floor. While prone, he used a flap of his wings to clear away the smoke, just in time to see Toxic Kirby coming down upon him with both swords. With a mighty battle cry, Kirby drove each one through the draconian's body and into the stone floor, pinning Dr. Knarks in place. The mad doc sputtered and coughed in surprise, red eyes wide, looking at the blades sticking out of his body and the massive pool of blood forming around him. With a defeated growl, he stopped moving and the syringe rolled out of his hand.

“Poyo...poy...” Kirby rasped, dropping his toxic ability.

The little warrior pinpointed the source of his power surge. Right there in Dr. Knarks' coat pocket was a shard of the Star Rod. He smiled for a moment, feeling a familiar source of strength flowing through his body, but then he remembered. Meta Knight! Kirby tucked the shard away safely and grabbed his master's cape from the table. He jumped up to where Meta Knight was restrained, though the knight had already worked one hand free of his bonds. Kirby was only able to catch a glimpse of his teacher's face before Meta Knight turned away, ashamed to be seen like this.

Babbling softly, trying to comfort his mentor, Kirby covered Meta Knight in his cape. He had always wanted to see what his masked friend really looked like, but not like this. The elder warrior didn't say anything, but he covered up most of his face and body with his cape.

“Medi Kni?” Kirby asked, handing his mentor his mask.

Meta Knight gratefully accepted his mask, slipping it on while hiding beneath his cape. Kirby released his mentor from the remainder of his restraints, then brought him the rest of his armor and his dragon fang knife. The indignant elder star warrior tore the needles and tubes out of his body, heedless of the pain he caused himself.

“T-thank you, Kirby. I am proud of you,” Meta Knight said at last, coughing from the lingering effects of the drug he had been injected with.

Kirby piped up at the praise, but his expression saddened when Meta Knight turned away from him and sighed.

“It is myself that I am disappointed in!”

Now Kirby was worried. This had to have left a huge scar on his mentor, mentally and physically. The blue puffball felt humiliated. Saved by his own apprentice when unable to save himself.

Babbling and chiding softly, Kirby trotted around Meta Knight to face his teacher.

“Poyo, Medi Kni? Ewen... hewoes... need wescuing sometimes.” Kirby said, looking directly into Meta Knight's golden eyes.

Meta Knight couldn't be entirely sure, but he could have sworn Kirby just told him 'even heroes need rescuing sometimes.' How true was that? How many times had he come to Kirby's aid? There were the countless monsters he and his apprentice faced together. There was the Hell Hound, Alpha Balor, and he had even rescued Kirby from the grasp of Nightmare himself. Kirby was right, sometimes even a hero needs rescuing. The tough old knight felt his pride returning, for both himself and his student.

“You battled bravely, my young warrior,” Meta Knight praised, holding his cape around him tighter as his eyes glowed blue, “but please do not let the others know how you found me.” he added, realizing that Kirby was trying to speak more often.

Kirby nodded; Meta Knight's secret was safe with him. Just then, the adult warrior felt his apprentice rub against his side. He didn't shrug the younger puff away, but he was quick to mention that they could not linger here. They would both need to get their injuries taken care of and recover their weapons.

“Kirby, did you happen to find the-?” Meta Knight began.

With a cheerful 'poyo', the pink puffball presented the piece of the Star Rod he had taken from the fallen doctor before Meta Knight could finish his sentence.

“Well done.” he complemented, jumping down from the table, still a bit unsteady on his feet with a sick feeling weighing in his stomach, “With every star piece reclaimed, Nightmare's chance for victory lessens.”

Seeing that his mentor appeared to be sick, Kirby draped one of Meta Knight's arms around his shoulder to help support him. The two warriors approached Dr. Knarks' body to take back Galaxia and Winterclaw. It was then did they see his tail and wings twitch and hear him groan. That thing was still alive?!

“Wait here just... a minute...” Dr. Knarks coughed, his eyes flickering back to life, “You're -cough-... fighting against Holy Nightmare?”

Meta Knight's golden gaze narrowed, convinced that this was some sort of trick Dr. Knarks was playing.

“Yes, of course we are fighting against Holy Nightmare! We're Star Warriors, it's what we do!”

Kirby nodded in agreement.

For a minute, Dr. Knarks remained quiet, then he laughed a little, though he was forced to stop when he began choking on his own blood.

“Well why... didn't you... just say something? We could have avoided... all this messy... business!”

Now both Kirby and Meta Knight were confused. Didn't this guy work for Nightmare Enterprises? But then again, Garna had mentioned Dr. Knarks' hatred and contempt for his former employer. Keeping out of the draconian's reach, Meta Knight took a step closer.

“Just what do you mean, Dr. Knarks?” he asked, smoothly.

“I never could stand the man!” Dr. Knarks growled, wincing from the pain he felt when he tried to sit up, “Do you think I did this to myself?” he asked, flexing his wings and tail so the two warriors could get a better look, “When the GSA... raided the asylum, that... arsehole Nightmare took off with my funding and a few of my demon beast designs, leaving me to... take on all the rampaging Star Warriors on my own, though not before... -cough- making me look more like a monster so I'd be the first thing on their 'to do' list. The bastard!”

Okay, some good reasons for hating Holy Nightmare to be certain, but there were some other questions that needed answering.

“Well then, what about what you were about to do to me, then?” Meta Knight demanded.

“Oh... that....” Dr. Knarks chuckled nervously, pulling Winterclaw from his body with a pained hiss, “Can't we just pretend like that... never happened?”

“No!” Meta Knight snapped.

“I knew you'd... say that.” Dr. Knarks groaned, going to pull Galaxia out next.

He yelped in surprise from the sudden electrical shock that coursed throughout his body as soon as his hand touched the hilt of the golden sword. Meta Knight and Kirby just glanced to each other, then back to the wounded draconian.

“I say, could one of you... gents be kind enough... to remove your flashy pig sticker out of me?”

“Considering what you were ready to do to us, I'd say it's best to leave it where it is for now until we hear everything we need to know.” Meta Knight grunted, firmly.

“Poyo!” Kirby agreed, picking up Winterclaw and pointing it at the doctor.

Dr. Knarks hissed in annoyance. He was able to heal his minor wounds, but there was no curing the one caused by Galaxia, which was effectively holding him in place.

“Fine. If you insist. I'm no fanboy of star warriors or their little GSA, but it was Nightmare who usurped and abandoned me! For a while, the bastard was dead, and I celebrated, Champagne and everything. But now I hear the upstart is back in business, and I want to join in on the fight against him this time! Considering the way you two kicked my tail, you're the sort I'd rather fight beside then against.”

“How can we trust you?” Meta Knight asked, suspicion oozing in his voice.

“Sir Meta Knight! I may be a despicable bastard with the morals of a shark and the ethnics of a swine, but I still have my honor!” Dr. Knarks insisted, attempting to get up again, only to flop back down to the floor uselessly.

Meta Knight groaned and facepalmed. How contradictory could this draconian get?

Dr. Knarks let out a heavy sigh. They needed a token of good faith, did they? He'd give them one. The draconian doctor waved his hand, and instantly, Kirby's and Meta Knight's wounds had healed completely and their strength was restored.

“Need more?” he grunted, removing the seal from the door next, flinging it wide open.

Naturally, Tiff and the Redsuns were quite surprised as they stumbled into the trashed laboratory to find Kirby and Meta Knight speaking with the monster pinned to the floor. More so when said monster had magically healed their wounds as well.

“Poyo! Poyo, Ti-!” Kirby called, cheerfully.

“What the-? What's going on?” Tiff asked, horribly confused by the scene before her.

Meta Knight had a decision to make, and he made it quick. He still wasn't happy with Dr. Knarks, but he sensed that there was some form of twisted truth to his words. The old warrior strode to the prone doctor and gripped Galaxia's handle.

“Tell anyone what you saw, and I will personally gut both you and your rat!” Meta Knight whispered dangerously, his eyes flashing violent bloody red.

“My fangs are sealed, good sir knight.” Dr. Knarks muttered.

He let out a roar of pain as Meta Knight ripped Galaxia out of him. Dr. Knarks could have sworn the star warrior purposely made sure to do it in the most painful fashion possible, twisting the hilt and everything, something he had to commend. He would have done the same thing. The mad doctor rose to his feet and healed his wound. When Tiff, Geoffrey, Neo, and Kautounie were about to ask just what was going on, Nasher had managed to free himself from the pile of rubble, and was positively fuming.

“Alright boss! Which one do I rend limb from limb first?!” Nasher snarled, whipping his worm-like tail around.

“None of them!” Dr. Knarks ordered.

“What? Why?”

“Because, we're joining forces with them.”

Nasher looked just as shocked as Tiff and the Redsuns.

“Okay, what all did we miss here?” Geoffrey asked.

Meta Knight and Dr. Knarks each explained what was going on (leaving certain, respective parts out of course). Tiff's mouth was wide open in disbelief. This was the thing she saw drug and kidnap Meta Knight, and now he wants to join them in the fight against Nightmare? But Dr. Knarks insisted. He mentioned that he was both a scientist and a medical doctor and that he had quite a few healing spells in his possession. The mad doc even stated that he knew how to create his own monsters. Considering that the GSA was now far and few between, they needed all the help they could get, even if it was from a monster-making sadist. Dr. Knarks could in no way be fully trusted, but he was willing to offer his valuable services. The only price he asked? Making sure Holy Nightmare suffered.

“So then, what say you?” Dr. Knarks asked, folding his wings over his shoulders like a cloak, awaiting the verdict like a criminal on trial.

Kirby didn't look to sure, and glanced up to Meta Knight for the older warrior's advice. This wasn't easy on him either. Moments ago, Dr. Knarks was ready to cut him open, just to see what his insides looked like. Not to mention there was the matter of the zombies and monsters he had set loose on the others, and the countless crimes he had committed in the past. But naturally, he had claimed it was all just a big misunderstanding. Now, Dr. Knarks wanted to serve on their team. He had even offered to teach Tiff and Neo a few of his own special healing spells, knowing his fellow medics when he saw them. Finally, everyone came to an agreement and turned to face Dr. Knarks.

“Welcome to the team,” Neo said, “Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter that Mad Doctor, muhahahahaaaa *cough, cough*. I'm sorry, what was I saying again? Meh, whatever. 
> 
> I really wanted to have a scenario that puts Kirby in the place of being Meta Knight's rescuer this time around. Turn about is fair play, after all. 
> 
> Wait a second, WHAT?! Dr. Knarks being a good guy? I know what you're thinking. Silver, just what the f*** are you smoking? Well, I do get a lot of those toxic fumes from down in my basement, so.... yeah. Anyway, I checked online vigorously and could not find any sort of poison ability for Kirby, so I created my own, Toxic Kirby. I think it sounds pretty neat. *shrug*
> 
> Poor Meta Knight. He's humiliated, saved by his apprentice when unable to save himself. But sometimes, even heroes need rescuing.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed chapter lucky 13! Things are getting very interesting now. Nightmare has a way of pissing off the wrong people.


	14. An Unlikely Alliance

In You're Nightmares, An Unlikely Alliance

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Epic Chat Lines.

So, this was an unforeseen turn of events. Who was once their enemy was now their ally. Dr. Knarks introduced the team to his assistants, Nasher, and of course, Larry, Darrel, and Darrel, the waddle dees.

Inwardly, Geoffrey cringed; what would Garna say when he broke the news to her? She'd probably have a stroke... or worse.

As much as Dr. Knarks couldn't really be fully trusted, he was still a gracious host. He had even taught Tiff and Neo a new spell to heal allies in a large group. The mad doctor claimed he hadn't used the spell too much. After all, he was better and breaking them then fixing them.

Right now, Dr. Knarks was in the middle of explaining a new process of monster designing that he had accidentally stumbled upon during his research. A form of monster with intelligence, able to discern right from wrong, even have a will of their own. Since they were all on the same side now, he figured it was best to share what he knew, as a token of good will, and the Gods only knew he'd need quite a few after what he had pulled.

“Yes, I call them Celestial Beasts, as they have a free will and can in no way be called a demon of any sort,” Dr. Knarks mentioned, “ Nightmare himself has made a few, whether by accident or not, I really don't give a tin shilling.”

“Celestial beasts?” Meta Knight inquired, curiously.

“I discovered it, I get to name it! You can do these things when you're a scientist, you know.”

Tiff and Kirby both shook their heads and gave him a dirty look. Boy did this creep think highly of himself.

She kept the little warrior by her side, in no way fully trusting Dr. Knarks. The day Tiff did trust him was the day all nine rings of Hell froze over.

“Look at her, boss...” Nasher whispered in the mad doctor's ear while perched on his shoulder, “with that pink fluff ball cuddling against her... after he nearly killed ya.”

“And she carries him around like he's a little chihuahua.” Dr. Knarks muttered.

A tap on the shoulder from Kautounie brought the draconian back to what he was originally talking about. Celestial beasts, right! Dr. Knarks strode to one of his computers, tapping on the keys and bringing up one of his many formulas, which resembled the bear owl hybrids they had fought earlier in the corridor.

“Nightmare's monsters are crude and slapped together, mass produced for a quick profit. I put love into my work... well, if I had a heart, that is. I myself prefer demons over these goodie goodies, but.... eh.... ” Dr. Knarks commented, quickly realizing that this was not the best way to start off a new alliance, “Alright then, moving on. I have all the plans ready for these celestial beasts, but there's just one small problem...”

“Isn't there always?” Geoffrey sighed, crossing his arms.

“Which is?” Neo asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“Making monsters requires a great deal of energy, my princess, and a sufficient source of funding.” Dr. Knarks answered, rhythmically tapping his claws on the computer desk.

Yup, just as Neo had predicted.

“Well what about the monsters you set loose on us?!” Tiff demanded.

“Poyo... poyeah....?” Kirby agreed, frowning.

Dr. Knarks nervously ran his hand across the horns on his head. Yup, he had more explaining to do, it seemed, “Those were all I had left, which since you effectively slaughtered them, they wouldn't have done much good against Holy Nightmare anyhow. Besides, let us not forget, this is where I live, and you broke in.”

Geoffrey was unusually quiet, his head bowed deep in thought. A paw-like hand waved in front of his face, rousing the rogue from his trance-like state.

“Are you alright? Do you need to sit down or something?” Neo asked with concern.

“I have antidotes for a variety of ailments. What are your symptoms?” Dr. Knarks inquired.

“Guys, I'm fine. But... I think I know where we can get our mad scientist his funding.” Geoffrey said, with that clever gleam in his eyes that usually meant that he was up to something.

Now Dr. Knarks' interest was perked. Funding, what a lovely word. He was quick to point out that he didn't care where it came from just as long as it was a reliable source.

“Oh... good.” Geoffrey grinned, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Now the Dreamlanders looked confused. Where was he planning on getting the amount of cash Dr. Knarks needed to create these creatures? Meta Knight didn't say anything, but he had an idea of where this was going.

“I've got to contact someone. Might we make use of your computers for a sec?” Geoffrey asked.

“What's mine is yours, my prince.” Dr. Knarks grunted, making a welcoming gesture with his wings, “for now...”

Geoffrey tapped a few keys on the keyboard, bringing up a blank screen, then took a small device from his coat pocket and plugged it into the computer. He really hoped Dr. Knarks really meant what he said when he claimed he didn't care where the money came from. The monitor flickered a few times, then brought up an image of a familiar place. A cozy, yet well furnished sitting room, with weapons and armor hanging on display along with paintings and pictures of star warriors. It was Garna's office! Judging by the angle, the screen must have been concealed behind the painting of Sir Arthur on top of the mantle over the fireplace.

“Come on, I know you're there...” Geoffrey muttered.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Garna Riverdale has been raiding Nightmare Enterprises for years, if anyone could fund Dr. Knarks' research, she could!

A small gray wolfwrath rolled off the couch, disturbed from his nap and stared back at them on the screen. Roaren opened his mouth to greet them when,

“Excuse me! I thought I told you never to – oh hi Geoffrey, ladies, Sir Meta Knight and Kirby,” Garna greeted, feeling somewhat sheepish as she stepped into view.

She held a few knives in her hand and tossed one into the painting of Holy Nightmare that was just off screen.

Kirby chided happily and waved his arms in a childish manner, to which Garna smiled with endearment of the baby star warrior.

“So, what's going on? Must be something important if you're contacting me like this. It's about ol' Knarksy, isn't it?!”

“Yes... about that...” Geoffrey began.

“Interesting turn of events, Mistress Riverdale,” Neo interjected.

“Dr. Knarks has joined forces with us.” Meta Knight finished.

Garna and Roaren both stared blankly at the screen for a minute, letting what they had just heard sink in. 'Dr. Knarks' and 'joining forces', used it the same sentence. Now Dr. Knarks decided to take a closer look, he knew that voice, and once he saw who is was that Geoffrey was talking to, he looked just as outraged as Garna did.

“Her?! Garna Riverdale? But how did-?!” Dr. Knarks stammered as Nasher fled to the safety of the draconian's coat pocket.

“You said you didn't care where you got the funding from!” Geoffrey stated.

“Whoa, whoa, back up!” Garna shouted, “you want me to fund him?! I thought you guys were going to kill the bastard!”

“The thought did cross my mind, I assure you, Lady She-Wolf.” Meta Knight grumbled, his eyes flashing red when he remembered his mistreatment at the mad doctor's hands. “But self control got the better of me.”

“Damn, that place really does make you crazy.” Roaren commented. “What has he done to poor Meta Knight?”

Garna and Dr. Knarks stared each other down with despise. Then Garna's face cracked into a smile and she broke laughing.

“Hahaha! I heard Nightmare had messed you up real good, Knarksy, I just had no idea how much! Heheheha, serves you right, you lunatic!”

“Shut up, you twit!” Dr. Knarks snarled, flaring his wings angrily. “It's Dr. Knarks, not Knarksy!” he added with a very bitter twinge to his words. “They don't just hand out medical degrees to everyone, you know!”

“Oh, and here I was thinking that you got yours from the back of a cereal box!” Garna retorted, with an insufferable smirk.

A shouting match of accusations and death threats erupted between the two of them in an instant. Thank the stars that they were not actually in the same room together or one or the other would have been dead by now. This was getting them no where fast. Geoffrey sighed, nearly slamming his head on the desk as he did so out of frustration, “Maybe this wasn't such a hot idea.”

Meta Knight had had enough.

“Both of you, quiet!” Meta Knight commanded, “Cease this childish behavior at once!”

Garna was the first to break off the vocal battle, purely out of the respect that she held for Sir Meta Knight. Dr. Knarks, fearing that he may once again be on the receiving end of Galaxia's power, shut up as well.

“It wasn't exactly my first choice, but right now we need all the help we can get!” Meta Knight pointed out.

“Hey, we can all agree that Nightmare is an ass, am I right?” Kautounie pointed out, “And so is his concubine...” she added in a low grumble.

Now that both sides calmed down and would listen to reason, the Redsuns and Dreamlanders filled Garna in on what was going on, at least the juicy details one doesn't always get to pick up on the streets.

The premise of these celestial beasts intrigued Garna greatly, even more so when Dr. Knarks did in fact point out that Roaren could possibly be one of the before mentioned celestial accidents created by Nightmare. But, she needed more convincing before she sent so much as a tin shilling or a wooden nickle to her past tormentor.

“I know what he's done to you in the past ain't right, Garna. But if he's willing to make amends and assist us in battle...” Roaren stopped himself, knowing that he need not say anymore.

Garna was twirling her dagger in her fingers, thinking. More than half the scars on her body came from Dr. Knarks' torturous experiments. Then again, he did seem quite serious about turning over a new leaf and fighting on their side.

“Garna, what if I asked you very nicely?” Geoffrey mentioned.

The guild mistress only scowled.

“What if Sir Meta Knight asked you very nicely?”

Now that was a low blow! Even for Geoffrey, and he knew it. He nudged Meta Knight with his elbow, receiving an indignant look from the Star Warrior.

“Please, Garna? For old times sake?” Meta Knight asked, taking in a heavy breath, “To aid the GSA in their time of need?”

Hearing that silky voice from the knight she admired was too much for Garna. If she was to agree to this, then she truly was insane. Well, good thing she hadn't been taking her meds, then!

“As long as I have assurance that the funding will be used only for it's intended purpose.” Garna said at last.

“Fair enough, Miss Riverdale.” Dr. Knarks hissed, bowing his head, “and perhaps if you would so permit, could I borrow your rather unique wolfwrath so I could study him?”

“Don't push your luck, Knarksy!” Garna snapped, “If I so much as catch a whiff of betrayal from you... it wont just be your funding that gets cut... know what I mean?!” she asked, holding up a nasty looking crowbar to the screen, shaking it a little just to make her point.

“Perfectly, Miss Riverdale.... and don't call me Knarksy.”

Ah, nothing like death threats and name calling to start off a new alliance. After some more negotiating, Garna had fully agreed to transfer the funds Dr. Knarks needed to get his research off the ground once again. Geoffrey prayed silently to Sundar that he had made the right decision. For all he knew, this could make or break the war at hand. Sure enough, when Dr. Knarks began to check his other computer in the lab, he already had enough money to get started with his research once again. Boy did that crazy girl work fast. Tiff and Kirby both laughed softly at the thought that out there somewhere, Nightmare was throwing a tantrum when he found out that his campaign money was missing once again, without a trace.

“Thanks, Garna. I owe you one... “ Geoffrey said, “and I owe you fifty...” he added, turning to Meta Knight.

“I'm going to remember you said that.” Meta Knight muttered.

“Damn right, Geoffrey!” Garna snipped.

She wasn't entirely happy, but technically, it wasn't her money being sent to Dr. Knarks. Besides, if he tried anything, she now had all the information she needed know, enough to make his life a living hell if need be.

“Excellent, excellent!” Dr. Knarks mused, eyes glowing with excitement, “now I can get that monster transporter in the other room fixed.”

“You have a monster transporter here?!” Tiff shouted with a start.

“Doesn't everyone?” the mad doc snorted, as if monster transportation devices were a common household thing. “Anyway, it's not much use right now, the damn thing is broken. But now Larry, Darrel, Darrel, and I can get it working again, since we have our funding.”

The doctor rushed about his lab in a mad flurry, gathering old research papers, journals and a tool box. He collected his waddle dee helpers, then unlocked the large metal door in the lab with a flick of his hand.

“I've got some work to do. Feel free to continue your little chat on my computers, just don't touch my research... and no food or beverages either...” Dr. Knarks instructed, flicking his tail, “Holy Nightmare, you magnificent bastard, I read your book!! Muahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!” he shouted to the ceiling, maniacally waving his fists in the air.

With that, he retreated into the other room, closing the door behind him. Kirby flinched when he heard something crash, and then the sound of electric sparks and drills being used.

“He's got a good mad scientist laugh...” Tiff sighed.

“Poyo...” Kirby nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a thought crossed Meta Knight's mind. Perhaps from here there was some way he could get into contact with the Halberd! If she was still flying, that was.

Tiff and Kirby both knew that the elder warrior's green eyes meant. He had an idea.

“Just what are you thinking?” Neo inquired.

“The Halberd!” Meta Knight answered, his eyes flashing bright grass green, “Perhaps I can make contact with Sword Knight and Blade Knight from here!”

Geoffrey moved aside, letting Meta Knight take the seat at the computer desk. The old warrior wasted no time as he hastily tapped the keys. Another screen, this one only showing static for now, appeared beside the one Garna occupied, though by the looks of things, she was already searching for any signs of the Halberd on her own hand held console, with a sly little smirk on her face.

Tiff, Kirby and the Redsuns all crowded around the monitor, anxiously awaiting what Meta Knight or Garna would find. For all they knew, there could be nothing for either of them to locate, or everything.

“Garna, are you sure these transmissions are safe? Nightmare or Riley could be watching us at this very minute.” Meta Knight mentioned, worriedly.

The little thief just giggled, while Roaren rolled his eyes.

“Oi, just wait till you hear this!” Roaren laughed.

“Oh, don't you worry about them. They've already tried to hack in,” Garna snorted. “Right now all they're getting are reruns of According to Jim”

Geoffrey and the zwetoock sisters both laughed. Now that was cruel! Serves that bastard Nightmare right!

“Garna, you're amazing!” Kautounie complemented.

“I know I am...” Garna sighed.

Ah, such a humble little soul, was she.

*Somewhere in Space, Battleship Halberd*

It had been more then a week since the Halberd and her meager crew had been forced into the far reaches of the galaxy. Over the course of their own journey, the Halberd had taken quite some damage from the hoards sent after her by Nightmare Enterprises, and it wasn't certain how much more she could take. They needed somewhere safe to land and make extensive repairs.

Sword and Blade were on the bridge, gazing out into blackness of space, somewhat entranced by the beauty of the stars twinkling within. Hard to believe great evil could exist in a universe so beautiful. They were stirred out of their trance by the former King Dedede barging in and demanding to know where they were exactly.

“We'll let you know as soon as we do!” Sword insisted, trying to keep his voice as calm and level as possible.

He and his fellow knave were close to their breaking point. One more week of this and it was lights out for Dedede! That is, as long as Nightmare didn't get to them first. Suddenly, an image flickered on the screens, covering up their view of the galaxy. The two knaves and King Dedede both tensed. It was probably another offer from Riley or Nightmare to surrender and turn themselves in peacefully.

“We ain't surrenderin'!” Sword shouted, whether the audio was working yet, he really didn't care.

“Why don't you go and show yourself, woman!” King Dedede demanded. “I'll give ya a piece o' my mind!”

They stopped when the image of a strange girl with messy black hair, pointed ears, wearing a spike dog collar appeared on the screen with a small, discolored wolfwrath by her side. But that didn't make a lick of sense! If she had a demon beast at her side, then what was up with the shrine to star warriors and GSA in the background? Come to think of it, was one of those pictures of themselves with Meta Knight?

“Ah, this must be the Halberd, then?” Garna asked cheerfully, gazing straight at them while stroking Roaren on the head.

“Who- who are you?” Blade asked.

“Mhmmm, you don't know me, but I sure know you. Sword and Blade, right?” Garna questioned, pointing to the two knights respectively. “Name's Garna, the She-Wolf. I'll say this, I am a bit jealous Sir Meta Knight found you two before I could. I would have liked to have had muscle like you in my thieves' guild.”

Sword and Blade glanced to each other nervously. Just who was this strange little creature, and how did she know so much about them? Before they had met Sir Meta Knight, they were nothing more then wandering brigands. But how did she know? That wasn't information they advertised.

“Wow, Sword Knight and Blade Knight! Sir Meta Knight's ever faithful knaves! A pleasure to meet you two!” Roaren said, very politely.

Okay, now a wolfwrath was talking to them. More so, a starstruck one. This was getting weirder and weirder.

“Hey, I'm the king here! Just what the heck is goin' on?” King Dedede demanded, pushing his way past the two baffled knaves, “You better start speakin', girlie, and speak fast! Just what do you want?!”

“Cork it, fatso, I was talking to those two!” Garna growled, gesturing to Sword and Blade.

“Fatso? How dare you insult me, girlie, I'm the king here!”

“From where I'm standing you ain't king of two things, Jack and Shit, and Jack left town!”

Before Garna, Dedede, Sword, or Blade could say anything more, another image appeared beside Garna's. The two knaves and even King Dedede felt their hearts stop for a second. It was Meta Knight! Alive and well, along with Tiff, Kirby, and the Horvians. They appeared to be in a laboratory of sorts, or just an eccentric being's office, one of the two.

“Sir Meta Knight!” Sword and Blade shouted in unison.

“Sword, Blade... King Dedede,” Meta Knight said, forcing that last name out, “It's great to see that you're all okay.”

“Oh good, this is turning into a real party.” Garna commented.

“It ain't much of a party from where I'm standin'! Nightmare and Riley have been herassin' us ever since they forced us off Pop Star!” King Dedede stated.

Both parties exchanged their stories, starting from where the battle aboard the Halberd's deck ended. Shortly after that was when things started to go downhill for Dreamland, as Nightmare's plague of evil had turned the once beautiful land into a war zone, with Riley as his lead general. It only seemed worse when the Halberd's crew was informed about the Star Rod's destruction.

“We've collected three pieces so far, and we know there's two more here on Horva.” Tiff said, trying to be optimistic about a grim situation.

The conversation stopped when a loud zap and cursing from Dr. Knarks' closed room could be heard by everyone present.

“What was that?” King Dedede asked.

“Eh... don't worry about it, highness.” Neo piped in quickly, forcing a smile.

The Dreamlanders and Redsuns all turned towards the direction of Dr. Knarks' monster transporter room, then back to the screen.

“That's just our newest recruit, our very own mad scientist and disgruntled ex-employee of Nightmare Enterprises” Kautounie explained, over some more zaps and curses.

“Sir Meta Knight, the Halberd has taken heavy damage. The reactor's been badly damaged, but we've been able to keep it working long enough to keep us goin'. Still, we're not sure how much longer she'll hold.” Sword said, worry heavy in his voice.

“We've 'early 'un out of supplies, an we ought to land 'omewhere for full repairs.” Blade added.

Meta Knight thought hard for a few moments.

“Whatcha thinking, buddy?” Geoffrey asked.

Meta Knight didn't say anything, but instead, began tapping keys on the keyboard. Of course, it was obvious, why didn't he think of it earlier?! Garna, who had apparently been reading the blue puff's mind, (so it seemed), began tapping rapidly on her own little device.

“Sword, Blade, check the ship's data base, I've just sent you some coordinates. Set your next course for the planet of Horva!” Meta Knight ordered.

“Yes sir!” Blade answered with a salute, while Sword set the Halberd's course.

At least now they didn't feel so lost any more. No longer with a sword in their hearts, lumps in their throats, and absolutely no idea where the hell they were going, the small group on the bridge felt their morale return. The Halberd was a good ship, she'd have to be strong enough to get to their next destination. Slowly, the ship shifted directions, heading towards an unusually bright dot in the inky blackness of space.

“Course set, sir. Estimated arrival, about six days at our current pace!” Sword said, looking up from the console on the Halberd's deck.

“Excellent! Find somewhere safe to land once you reach Horva and start work on repairs.” Meta Knight commanded.

“You'll find safety on the boarders of the Crimson Woods,” Kautounie mentioned, “Park her there, we'll explain things to my mother... somehow.... we haven't quite gotten that far.”

At the odd looks she was getting from the two knaves and King Dedede, Kautounie revealed to them that her mother and Neo's was the ruler of the Redsun clan, who inhabited the Crimson Woods.

“It came a surprise to us too.” Tiff mentioned.

“Considering that the Halberd's gonna be our ride back to Dreamland, I'm sure mother will understand.” Neo shrugged, “but I have an idea on how we'll get word to her.”

Before signing off (official Wolf Pack business and all, she had to get back to the club), Garna assured the Halberd's crew that she would help keep Nightmare and Riley off their tail, “Roaren and I will be making sure that all Riley and Nightmare will get is snow and bad sitcoms. They should leave you guys alone.” she cackled, “Good luck everyone. May Nightmare's downfall come swiftly and painfully!”

And with those words, her screen went dark.

“Aiye, Tiff. Perhaps you'd like to speak with your family?” Sword suggested, “They've been worried sick!”

Since they wouldn't be back to Dr. Knarks' lab for some time once they left, Meta Knight allowed Tiff to speak with her family while they were still online and secure.

Tuff was sure surprised to see how different his big sister was. He looked a little different too, as Sword and Blade had been working with him and teaching him how to use a sword, when they could make sure Dedede wasn't going to run the Halberd into the ground... or an asteroid, or anything else for that matter.

“Wow... sis... you're like... like...” Tuff stammered.

“You can say it, kid. You're big sister is well on her way to becoming a badass!” Geoffrey commented.

Tiff laughed nervously. But somehow, that did sound good. She talked with her family for a while, explaining about her most recent adventures she had been having with Kirby, Meta Knight and the Redsuns. She didn't know how long she and her family spoke, nor had she even realized that Dr. Knarks and his assistants had taken a break from fixing his monster transporter.

“Tiff...” Meta Knight said, startling the girl with his words and a hand on her shoulder, “I apologize, but we must get ready to leave this place. Say your good byes, quickly.”

“Poyo? Medi Kni?” Kirby asked, sadly.

He was so happy getting to see some familiar faces again. It felt way to soon to say good bye. The pink puff glanced to his mentor, who only turned away to join the Redsuns and Dr. Knarks on the other side of the laboratory.

“I say, you know how insistent Sir Meta Knight can get.” Sir Ebrum sighed, “Good luck, Tiff, you're mother and I love you.”

“You and Kirby be careful, dear.” said Lady Like.

“Don't worry, it wont be too awfully long until we make it there, a week at most.” Sword reassured Tiff and Kirby, “By the way, could you let the Redsuns know that we found their stuff?”

“Say what now?” King Dedede asked, only to be ignored.

Tiff smiled weakly, she did recall a few days ago hearing Geoffrey in a tizzy over a sniper riffle he had left on board the Halberd. But it was nice to be able to see her family again before having to head back out into the cold and rough road back to Thea'or.

“Mom, dad, I love you. Stay safe,” Tiff said, “and Tuff, you listen to Sword Knight and Blade Knight, keep out of trouble!”

Tuff just smiled mischievously, running a hand through his shaggy hair. Finally, Tiff tore herself away and the screen went dark. She never did like long good byes and wasn't shy about letting anyone else know.

It was certainly a different turn of events then what they had been expecting. Now Sword and Blade knew that their master was still alive and well, and that gave them all the courage that they needed. They knew that they were no longer alone.

*Dr. Knarks' Laboratory*

Sighing sadly, Tiff plucked Kirby up into her arms and joined the others. Apparently, as another good deed to make amends for past actions, Dr. Knarks had restocked their supplies, though not before Neo got through checking it to make sure that there were no hidden surprises inside.

“Still don't trust me, eh?” Dr. Knarks sighed, “That cuts deeper then any scalpel.”

“Alright, doctor, we've got you your funding, how long for the beasties?” Geoffrey asked.

“Any dilbert can summon monsters with a spell, but making monsters is different! It's not exactly an overnight process, my good man! Even Nightmare doesn't make all of his demon beasts in a single night! 'All' being the keyword here. Anyway, these are specialty creatures you have requested. Do you want quality or quantity?”

Damn it! Why does the mad man have to be right?

“Fine. But it wasn't a cakewalk to get you that cash, Garna's not thrilled about working with you.” Geoffrey warned.

“Think nothing of it, Geoffrey. I for one, think nothing of her!” Dr. Knarks growled, resulting in some snickering from Nasher.

The thief shot Dr. Knarks a dirty look. That's right, that was the boss lady he had just insulted. Dr. Knarks immediately apologized.

“Well, then, I wish you luck on your journey and a never ending flow of Nightmare's monsters to slaughter and maim.”

Erm.... apparently that was his attempt to be friendly. But what more could they expect from a sadist?

Dr. Knarks turned his sharp gaze to Kirby, startling the pink puffball for a moment. He breathed a small plume of poisonous green flame, then caught it in his hand before placing it inside a small flask and handing it to Kirby.

“That Toxic ability of yours seemed quite devastating,” Dr. Knarks commented, “I rather liked it. Keep that on hand, never know when it will come in handy.”

Kirby smiled, then swallowed the flask, storing it away for later use.

“We'll keep in touch, doctor.” Meta Knight sighed, waiting by the door.

“Thank you for your assistance Dr. Knarks. Hopefully our next meeting will be under less violent circumstances.” Neo mentioned, more so out of politeness then true respect.

“Yeah, ummm, see ya...” Kautounie mumbled under her breath, “psycho much!”

“Off so soon?” Dr. Knarks asked, watching as the adventuring group filed out of the lab, “But I was going to make espresso...” he finished, quietly to himself.

“Espresso, eh? More for us boss!” Nasher squeaked happily.

Secretly relieved to be left in peace, Dr. Knarks turned up the heat on one of his chemistry burners, rigging up several tubes and beakers together. He sure had a unique way of making coffee. Larry, Darrel, and Darrel set up the computers, locking onto the security cameras, watching as the Dreamlanders and Redsuns took their leave. Dr. Knarks smiled beneath his mask. He took a small vial of red liquid out of his pocket and twirled it in his clawed fingers.

“I still have a small part of you, Sir Meta Knight. Can't wait to see what secrets you'll share with me.”

Sure, Dr. Knarks lost a shiny trinket and his prisoner was now his ally, but he had gained so much more. This time, he would be there to witness Nightmare's downfall! Not only that, he would be a part of it. No more plotting, time for doing! Dr. Knarks sighed contently, he had everything he wanted right now. His pet rat, his loyal assistants, his espresso, and most important of all, his funding.

“You know, perhaps that little twit Garna isn't all that bad.” he mused, taking the now full beaker off the burner and slipping his mask off so he could drink his brew, “But I can't help but wonder... where is she getting the cash from?”

*Castle Prescott, Dungeons, TV Studio/Communications Room*

“Damn it, I can't take anymore! Get me those transmissions!” Riley screamed, covering her ears and groaning. “This is horrible!”

The demon beasts in question, manning the consoles were about ready to cry out of fear, considering one of their own had already met an ugly demise by Nightmare's hand, and it was Riley's turn to kill next. But the only thing they were able to pick up was some sort of sitcom TV show that had somehow been forced into the system, and wasn't turning off.

“I don't believe this! It's on every damn channel!” Nightmare hissed dangerously, hovering above his minions, picking out his next target.

“M-milord... milady... there's... there's nothing we can do... the- the- broadcast is jammed, there's n-n-no way to...” stammered one of the frightened underlings.

A bad choice of words on his part. Riley snarled and raised her staff, sending a small ball of ice right into the demon beast's chest, killing him in an instant and leaving his lifeless corpse to slide from his chair.

“Hmmmmm, anybody else say they can't? Would it take three of you, will that get the point across?” she questioned, waving her staff around dangerously.

Suddenly, Nightmare shrank in size, throwing one of the minions out of his seat and taking over. The wraith gulped nervously, hoping it was just a twinge of paranoia that came with the carrier. He managed to get into the Nightmare Enterprises site, only to realize that his theory was correct. A good solid chunk of his money was missing, and there was no trace, but he knew exactly who had taken it. It seemed no mater what sort of encryption he made, no mater how much precautions he took, somehow, that little halfling girl found her way into his funding.

When the Demon Lord himself began to fume with rage, the other beasts fled from their posts, heedless of any reprimands that they would later receive.

“Oh that little... fishwife!” Nightmare snarled, for lack of any better, harsher insults that came to mind.

“Who?” Riley muttered.

Nightmare didn't answer. Instead he pounded his powerful fist into the monitor screen before storming out of the studio in a violent rage.

_'The game's getting interesting now, sis. Don't you think?'_ Fey asked.

“That's one way of putting it.” Riley said flatly, before following after Nightmare.

*Ravenwing Bog, outside the asylum*

Everyone was deathly quiet until outside. Was what just happened even real? For a while, it seemed as though reality and dreams were becoming a muddled mess, it was difficult to tell what was which anymore.

“Sir Meta Knight... do you think we did the right thing?” Geoffrey asked, nervously, “I mean, I have no idea what he did to you, but I know what he did to Garna...”

“It is not something I wish to discuss! What's in the past is in the past, there's no turning back now.” Meta Knight insisted, “only time will tell us if we made a mistake in our judgment.”

Kautounie and Neo both mentioned to Geoffrey not to pester the old veteran any more.

There was no way Meta Knight would dare admit it out loud, but he was quite exhausted from his ordeal.

The skies were starting to clear up and the sunlight was peaking through the dense branches of the surrounding bog. Morning already? Had they really spent an entire afternoon and night in there?

“Now that was one hell of an adventure!” Kautounie stated, leading Diesel out of the guardhouse.

“Poyo, poy... Medi Kni, Ti!” Kirby chided, happily waving his arms.

There was no response. Worried, Kirby searched for his teacher, whom he had just seen only moments ago.

“Where's Sir Meta Knight?” Tiff questioned.

“He's right over there.” Neo answered, pointing.

The elder star warrior was already on Gunner's back, seated in front of Geoffrey this time. He was leaning heavily against the human, his golden eyes dull, signaling that they were closed. Geoffrey just shrugged. But even seasoned warriors needed to crash every now and then.

Neo and Kautounie whispered to each other, presumably about just how cute Meta Knight looked when he was asleep. Giggling softly and with thoughts of their next adventures flooding their minds, the zwetoock sisters each mounted up with their respective passengers, and headed out. If conditions were good, they'd be out of the bog by afternoon. Mission complete, time to head back to base.

“Oh Geoffrey.” Tiff called out, before she forgot.

“Hmmm?” was the human's only inquiry.

“Sword and Blade just wanted me to let you know that they found your guns.”

*Meanwhile, back at Castle Prescott, throne room*

Lucifer and Spitfire were making their own fun, tormenting a small yellow bird that flopped around helplessly on the floor, one wing held an an awkward angle. Glasya watched with mild amusement from her seat on the throne. Since Nightmare and Riley were not around, she figured that it was her turn for the comfortable seat.

“Call me a mutt, will ya?!” Lucifer snarled, loosening a puff of smoke into the hummingbird's face, laughing gleefully as he choked.

Their fun was cut short by the large TV screen unfolding from it's concealed spot inside the castle ceiling. Glasya pressed a button that appeared on the arm of the throne, and an image flickered onto the monitor. It was a gray puffball that was battered and badly bruised, one raven wing tucked uselessly at his side. His breathing was heavy and forced. He appeared to be inside a small, one-seat spacecraft by the looks of things, that was parked in a dense, frozen bog.

“Oh... hi Dusk...” Glasya grunted.

“Lovely as always, Glasya. But I haven't.... got much time for pleasantries, where's that harpy?!” Dusk demanded.

Before Glasya could answer, the throne room doors burst open and Riley stormed inside. Immediately, Glasya vacated the throne while Lucifer and Spitfire slunk away into the shadows, whining pitifully. Riley did not appear to be in a good mood at all.

“You wanted to talk to the harpy?!” Riley snorted, taking a seat in the throne.

With a tongue as sharp as his sword, Dusk got right down to business, “Sixty thousand Gold Dragons? My tin-plated ass! Has sitting in King Dedede's throne made you as much of a tightwad as he is?”

Riley took particular offense to that remark, “Gerard Collins would have done it for less.”

“Yes, and look what happened to him!” Dusk pointed out, “You and I both know that Meta Knight alone is worth half a million at the very least. I wont do it for under a million!”

Riley balked at the sudden raise in price. The nerve of this slimy bounty hunter!

“You agreed to the before mentioned price!”

“Yes, milady, but then I came to my senses!” Dusk snorted, painfully shifting his injured wing.

Damn that Meta Knight!

“What about the honor and glory of serving Holy Nightmare?” Riley questioned.

“Honor and Glory wont pay my bills... your ladyship.” Dusk grunted, the last part of his statement sounding very forced.

Whether it was from the pain or the fact that he didn't think too highly of Riley, it was uncertain.

“What sort of bills would you have to pay?” Riley snorted.

“You would be surprised!” Dusk answered smoothly.

Both Dusk and Riley were momentarily distracted by some snickering from the shadows. Glasya, Lucifer, and Spitfire could be overheard, muttering amongst themselves.

“Bills. Yeah, for call girls, maybe.” Lucifer muttered, his face twisting into a grin.

“That's the only way he's getting any...” Glasya added on, looking over her shoulder.

“I say, Miss Prescott, could you put some muzzles on your beasts?” Dusk sighed.

With a low warning growl, Riley pointed her staff at the three fiends. She returned to her conversation, satisfied by the quieted cowering of her minions.

“Where's your team?” she questioned, taking advantage of the situation to change the subject.

“Oh, a feast for crows and worms by now, I imagine,” Dusk sighed, “I was lucky to escape. Sword beams, lightning bolts, bullets, I nearly had my wings ripped off and my insides spilled!”

“Just you wait till His Grace hears about this, he'll be livid, more so then he already is.” Riley snapped.

This was just fantastic! Already she missed important transmissions now she had a greedy bounty hunter demanding a much higher price for his services.

“You do know that there are other bounty hunters out there that will deliver, right?” Riley asked. ”And they wont change the price halfway through a job, either.” she added, in a not so subtle hint of irritation.

Dusk only narrowed his fierce orange eyes. Whatever Riley was trying, it wasn't working. Dusk's true loyalty was to only one thing, himself. He only wore Nightmare's sigil because it served his purposes. Besides, he knew as well as she did. Those other bounty hunters she was talking about? Dead. Most of them by his own hand.

“GAAHHHH! Fine! A million then! Just do your job and don't call back until it's completed!” Riley snapped.

“You are too kind, Lady Prescott.” Dusk purred, smoothly, with a polite bow.

Oh sure, now that he knew he was going to get what he wanted, suddenly Dusk changed his tune.

“Get yourself cleaned up!”

With a growl, Riley shut off the TV and sealed it back inside the castle walls.

“Prick!” she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time proofreading this one, since there's a lot going on and that three way chat that was going on was pretty fun, (albeit complex) to write. Garna's none to happy about being volunteered to pay for her past tormentor's research, but she'll do it anyway. Meanwhile, the bad guys are having troubles of their own, which if you have actually ready the story, you would know exactly what it is. Tokkori (I think that's how you spell it), gets a brief cameo, though his name is never mentioned in the actual story. Lucifer and Spitfire are having fun torturing him, and I must say, couldn't have happened to a nicer prick.
> 
> Dear lord, I HATE that stupid yellow bird. He's mean, nasty, and contributes nothing.
> 
> If you find that something is confusing or doesn't make sense, please let me know and I'll see if I can fix it.


	15. Old Friends and Old Foes

In You're Nightmares, Old Friends and Old Foes

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Drinking and Gambling.

Since the weather conditions had been kind to Kirby's team, they were able to make it out of the bog ahead of schedule. Once back on the actual road, the group galloped as fast as they could, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the Ravenwing Bog Lunatic Asylum as they could. At least their new ally was hard at work, creating an army that they could send into battle against Nightmare's ever growing forces.

It wasn't certain exactly how far they had ridden or for how long, but around late afternoon the riders had passed the sight of their previous battle with Dusk and his team of brigands. One thing that was certain, the crows were enjoying the easy meal.

“It's getting dark, we'll need to set up camp soon.” Tiff suggested, breaking the silence.

“I agree. I haven't slept in two days...” Geoffrey sighed.

They rode on a little further, nearly to the edge of the woods before stopping and setting up camp.

“Hey buddy, rise and shiver...” Geoffrey said, gently nudging the still sleeping Meta Knight.

The elder warrior blinked his golden eyes blearily. How long had he been asleep? He didn't really remember. With a grunt, Meta Knight leaped off of Gunner's back. He checked on Tiff and Kirby, who were resting by the fire Kautounie had started.

“There's just two more pieces on this planet, Kirby.” Tiff mentioned, placing the third shard of the Star Rod on the piece she held.

Just like last time, the pieces melded together seamlessly and glowed brightly with power. Now the broken star had three of it's five points.

“Poyo, poyo, Tiff!” Kirby chirped, snuggling closer to his big sister.

Tiff wrapped an arm around the pink warrior, a smile of endearment on her face. Kirby actually said her name - her full name! He was starting to speak in a more intelligible manner.

“With Sundar as my witness, I told ya!” Geoffrey commented, earning a laugh from the delighted girl.

However Kirby's cute smile dropped and he looked much more serious when Meta Knight approached. Without being told, he spit up the Winterclaw and pointed to the large, open fields just outside the boundaries of the forest. That's what Meta Knight wanted, right? Sword practice?

“Poyo, Medi Kni? Swords?” Kirby asked.

He was tired and only wanted to eat a good meal and sleep, but he didn't want to disappoint his master either. However Meta Knight's words surprised Kirby.

“I appreciate your eagerness and attentiveness, my young warrior,” the older warrior began, “but not tonight, little one. You have done more then enough these past few days. Rest now, all of you. I will keep watch.”

“You are too kind, Sir Meta Knight.” Kautounie yawned, curling up next to her friends by the fire.

While everyone gathered around the fire, Neo began weaving some sort of new spell, at least one Tiff hadn't seen her use before.

“What are you... doing Neo?” Tiff asked, through a yawn of her own.

“Well, we need to let mother know to expect company.” Neo stated, after finishing the words to her spell.

When she was finished casting, small glints of light began to form and Neo held out her arm. The glittering light took the shape of a large, rusty colored great horned owl.

“It's... an owl...” Tiff said, quite bluntly.

“Not just any ordinary owl, a familiar.” Geoffrey corrected, “An animal spirit summoned by a mage to serve as both companion and messenger.”

“Her name if Talon. Be careful around her, she's a little snippy around strangers.” Kautounie warned.

Talon stretched out her wings, hooting softly. It had been a while since she had been called upon by her mage. She looked up to Neo with her bright, golden eyes.

“Well then, what does my princess wish of me?” Talon asked, shifting from foot to foot and folding her wings back up.

“Talon, I need you to get a message to mother. Tell her to expect company within the next six to seven days. Sir Meta Knight's air ship, the Halberd, will need to make an emergency landing outside the Crimson Woods' boarders.” Neo instructed.

The owl blinked up at Neo, tilting her head curiously.

“Meta Knight? What's a Meta Knight, my princess?”

“That's Sir Meta Knight, right there.” Neo said, pointing to the tree where the blue warrior had decided to perch himself for his watch. “Sir Meta Knight is a friend of mother's, she'll know who you're talking about.”

Talon eyed the navy blue puffball critically, but eventually decided that if her princess said that he was a friend, then that's the way it was. However her attention quickly jerked to Kirby once the smaller pink puffball wanted to take a closer look.

“Oh, oh my! That one there looks quite tasty!” Talon chided.

“Hey!” Tiff snapped, eyes narrowing.

“No, Talon! That's Kirby and he's my friend too!” Neo scolded. “The other one is Tiff, and she is also a friend.”

Geoffrey and Kautounie just sighed, taking this all in stride. That was Neo's dear, sweet Talon for you.

The owl huffed softly, but if her princess was friends with these tasty tidbits, then she could be friends with them too. Whatever made Neo happy made her happy.

“Here you go, girl. Take a few of these for the road.” Geoffrey said, tossing the owl a few chunks of raw leftover meat from dinner.

“Why thank you.” Talon muttered, around a beak full of her treat, “But silly human, did you not know?” she asked, “I don't take the road, I take the skies.”

The rogue only rolled his eyes, “Have a nice flight, Talon. Tell mom we said hi.”

“Now then, my princess, I must be on my way. So many friends and friends of friends that mother needs to know about,” Talon stated, lifting into the air with a few flaps of her wings, “I wonder if Meta Knight's friends are tasty too like the tiny pink one.”

That last comment actually caused the elder warrior to break off his stare and turn his golden gaze to Talon. Boy wouldn't she be surprised.

“Be careful, Talon.” Neo called.

The young zwetoock watched her familiar fly off into the night sky. Talon sure was a chatty bird, and to think she wasn't even a parrot. Chatty but loyal, and her loyalty is what counted. The owl was a reliable messenger. No matter where she was, Talon always knew how to find her way home and would always relay her princess' messages.

“She would never have tried to eat Kirby, Tiff. I wouldn't let her.” Neo explained, seeing the untrusting look in Tiff's eye, “Besides, Talon thought Geoffrey would have been tasty when she first met him.”

“And she was right, actually,” Geoffrey mentioned, showing Tiff a small scar on his hand from where the eccentric bird had bitten him.

“Uhhhhh....” was all Tiff managed to get out.

And that was to do what now, again? To think, she thought nothing could surprise her anymore. But at least they could all take comfort in knowing that they would be able to let Alphess Tamoko know about the Halberd before the great warship landed in the Redsun's territory. Sundar only knows what would happen should Sword and Blade arrive with their boss' ship unannounced. With one slight problem solved, the group settled down for the night, under Meta Knight's watchful gaze.

Thankfully, the night was uneventful, peaceful even, despite the cold. Next morning was clear and bright with good conditions. If things kept up like this, they could make it back to Thea'or in no time flat. Once camp was packed up and the horses saddled, it was time to ride again, stopping to rest only when they needed to.

The next few days were mostly uneventful, save for Meta Knight's training sessions with Kirby and even Tiff. He worked the two of them hard, until they were ready to collapse from exhaustion. But it brought about a good opportunity to try out the new healing spell Dr. Knarks had gifted Neo and Tiff with, which worked very well, actually. Instead of having to heal team members one at a time, the Group Heal Spell would cure all allies in a certain radius.

Finally, late morning on the fourth day back from the bog found Kirby's team back in Thea'or. Snow was falling heavily now, covering the paved streets of the city in a fresh, new blanket of white. After boarding the horses, Geoffrey led the way back to his garage and basement hideout, where everyone could relax, recover, go through their findings, and get cleaned up after their adventure. With all the excitement of the asylum and their newest ally, Geoffrey had nearly forgotten about the treasures they had discovered within. (Almost forgotten, mind you.)

“Shower's free!” Neo announced, happily, running a towel through her now dark brown mane.

“I'm next!” Tiff exclaimed, before Kautounie or any of the others could speak up.

One thing for sure, Tiff was learning fast! While everyone took their turns getting washed up, Kautounie, Geoffrey, and Meta Knight went through the bag of jewels and coins Kirby and Meta Knight had discovered back in the asylum office. Most of it was ordinary. Valuable to the right buyers and pretty to look at. The coins, a fair deal of Gold Dragons and Silver Shanks along with Denden. It made sense for the mad doctor to have Dreamland's currency, Dr. Knarks had done business with Nightmare in the past, plus he had his own waddle dees. However one piece of jewelry that stood out was a silver ring that was in the shape of a ram's head, similar to one of the rings on Riley's hand.

“Poyo... sheep?” Kirby asked, curiously.

“Not sheep, kiddo. Goat.” Geoffrey corrected, gazing at the ring Meta Knight was holding up.

Kautounie held out her hand and concentrated. Suddenly, the ring in Meta Knight's hand began to glow bright blue, as did a few other objects that were held by the travelers, including Geoffrey's main handgun and Matilda, though Galaxia was the brightest of them all.

“What are you doing?!” Meta Knight asked, slightly startled by the glowing light.

“I'm detecting magic, what does it look like?” Kautounie snorted, “The ring is obviously enchanted, but it will take time and study to determine all it's functions.”

Just as Kautounie finished, Tiff had come out of the shower, curious about what everyone was looking at. Then she got quite a surprise when Wicked and the Star Rod piece she held began to glow bright blue as she approached Kautounie, the star piece glowing almost as bright as Galaxia was.

“What the-?!” Tiff started, wondering just what the heck was going on.

“Oh, sorry!” Kautounie said, apologetically, “I was just detecting magic and you sort of stepped into the spell's radius.” she added, before canceling the spell out with a smile.

“Hey, maybe Tiff should take the ring,” Neo suggested, as she changed her mane back to it's usual bright pink color with a wave of her hand.

“You want... me to have it?” Tiff asked, somewhat surprised, yet confused at the same time, “What's this about?”

“As an up and coming mage, it would do you quite well to learn about different magical items and their properties,” Kautounie mused, “I think Neo's right.”

Meta Knight and Geoffrey didn't look too certain. The human for one knew that Kautounie could detect magic, but not exactly what sort of magic or if it was beneficial in nature or a curse. But Tiff seemed more then happy to take the challenge and accepted the trinket from Meta Knight. She slipped the ring onto her finger, which formed to fit her hand perfectly, but nothing happened. Cautiously, she took it off. Well, at least now they knew for certain that it wasn't cursed. Cursed items could never be removed without a fight. But for now, it's properties remained a mystery.

The rest of the day was spent recovering from their journey. While Geoffrey and the girls cleaned their weapons, they had turned on the TV in the lounge. Some sort of B-grade horror movie was playing, though the three Redsuns were treating it more like a comedy. Occasionally, one of them would throw out a snide comment or crack a joke, even Meta Knight couldn't help but find this amusing as his eyes flashed pink briefly.

“They never look up!” Neo sighed, sitting back on the couch with a small jar of candy by her side.

“Say Neo, you wouldn't mind passing that my way, would you?” Meta Knight asked.

Neo didn't say anything, but she was more then willing to share with the elder warrior. Who'd have thought the stoic, chivalrous tough guy had a sweet tooth? Her thoughts drifted away from Meta Knight's weakness for candy and back to the movie, unable to pass up making another mockery of it.

“Oh come on, kiss already!” she shouted, earning some snickers from Kautounie and Geoffrey, and a startled look from Meta Knight.

“Take it off, take it off!” Geoffrey chanted, followed by a moan of disappointment. “Geez, TV movies always cut out the good parts!”

Tiff sighed and rolled her eyes. Television.

“You do know that television rots your brain, right?”

“Yeah, so does booze, but I still drink it.” Geoffrey answered, earning some snickers from the zwetoock sisters.

Well, they weren't giving up their movie mockery, that was for sure. Instead, Tiff took a seat on the couch and gazed at the ring on her finger. She had to admit, it looked pretty cool, even though she had no idea what it did. The girl slid the ring off and looked at it from all angles. Faint, but visible, there was some writing inside the band.

_“Aries”_ Tiff mouthed softly.

“Poyo, Tiff?” Kirby asked, cuddling up beside her.

“I'm not sure, Kirby. But we'll find out soon enough.” Tiff answered, even though she was uncertain of what the pink puffball was really trying to say.

With a shrug, she placed the trinket back on her finger and settled into the soft cushions. Eventually, she and Kirby both fell asleep at the other end of the couch. Neo didn't seem to mind the fact that the girl's feet were propped up on her lap either. The zwetoock took it all in stride. Come evening though, Geoffrey and Meta Knight both tensed when something began to scratch at the door. Hearing the noise, Tiff and Kirby both roused from their sleep.

“What the hell?” Kautounie muttered, knowing full well Geoffrey had his abode protected by traps and entry codes.

The thief grabbed one of his guns off the table while Meta Knight drew Galaxia. When both were ready, Kautounie flung the door open with a wave of her hand. However, all their precautions were for not, as it was only Roaren that had come knocking.

“Oh, hi Roaren.” Geoffrey greeted, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Of course Roaren would know how to get inside undetected! He and Garna would check in on the place from time to time while Geoffrey was out and about.

“Good to see you all made it back safely!” Roaren said, cheerfully, as he picked up a small parcel in his mouth before shambling down the stairs.

The small, gray wolfwrath set the package down on the table, amongst the guns and treasures, tail wagging happily.

Knowing that there was no danger, Meta Knight put Galaxia away.

“Hi Roaren, what brings you here?” Tiff asked, still tired from being woken from her nap, shifting herself into a sitting position, with an equally sleepy Kirby clinging to her lap.

“I'll make this quick. I came to drop these off for you guys. Garna would like all of you to come down to the club tomorrow night to discuss a few things.” Roaren explained.

Meta Knight opened the package Roaren had dropped on the table, revealing six V.I.P. passes with the Knight Club's logo on the front for each of them. Kautounie and Neo gratefully accepted their passes, chatting with each other excitedly. They had wanted to go since they saw that the place was up and running.

“May as well mix business with pleasure.” Geoffrey shrugged, storing his pass safely away in his coat. “Thanks, Roaren.”

Geoffrey strode into the kitchen, taking a steak out of the fridge and tossing it to Roaren. It was only polite to tip your delivery man, after all. The wolfwrath greedily devoured the treat, wagging his tail happily.

“And thank you, Geoffrey! Well, that's all.” Roaren announced, taking his leave, “See you all tomorrow night!”

The wolfwrath bounded out of the basement and up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

“Poyo, Roaren...?” Kirby chided, looking after where Roaren had gone.

“Well... this means one thing...” Kautounie sighed.

“What is that?” Meta Knight asked, curiously.

“We've got to go shopping, of course! We can't go clubbing dressed like this.”

Geoffrey sighed inwardly. Great, girls and shopping. But, it would be a good opportunity to try and get some money for the jewelry plus the hand ax that they had found. Tonight was for resting, but tomorrow, it was back to work. There was a good time to get ready for!

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

The next day, after breakfast of course, Tiff left with Neo and Kautounie to explore the city, restock traveling supplies, and mix in some pleasure while they were at it. Meanwhile, the guys, Geoffrey, Meta Knight, and Kirby, had sold off the jewels and hand ax for a decent enough profit. Not as much as Geoffrey would have liked, but Meta Knight was quick to step in when the rogue took the art of haggling to a whole new level. Let's just say that the old veteran didn't want to be there all day.

At late afternoon, nearly evening, both groups met up back at Geoffrey's basement apartment. Tiff was talking with the sisters in a hushed voice with a shy expression on her face.

“Go ahead, show them...” Neo encouraged, glancing over her shoulder.

“Well, alright...” Tiff sighed, waving her hand in a somatic gesture.

In the blink of an eye, Tiff was now wearing a nice new set of mage robes that were the same shades of green and pink as her old outfit, but much more refined. The long sleeves and hem were trimmed with gold stars. Wicked was now in a sheath of it's own on the belt around Tiff's waist. She wore a small gold circlet around her head. Finishing Tiff's new look was a flowing white cloak. Her face turned a bit red when Geoffrey, Meta Knight, and Kirby saw her like this.

“Looks good, Tiff!” Geoffrey complemented. “You look like a mage.”

Kirby approved of the new look as well, as he hastily bounded to her side and began to snuggle into her cape, purring contently. Naturally, Meta Knight found this highly entertaining. Perhaps Kirby would leave his cape alone for a while.

Kautounie and Neo had also dressed for the occasion. The older of the two sisters was wearing a black and silver two piece outfit with lots of colorful feathers in her mane and ornate tribal jewelry. Neo was wearing a different set of forest green mage robes, trimmed in gold and just like her sister, had many brightly colored feathers in her bright pink mane.

“We're ready, how about you boys?” Kautounie asked, putting on her winter cloak.

Geoffrey simply dusted off his shoulders and nodded while Meta Knight just wrapped his navy cape around himself.

“I think we're good!” Geoffrey claimed.

“Poyo, poyo, Tiff!” Kirby babbled, quite happily.

“Men...” Neo sighed, rolling her eyes.

Before they left, Meta Knight took Kirby aside.

“There's more to being a knight then just fighting, young one.” Meta Knight explained, as the two of them watched Geoffrey take Kautounie's arm to escort her, “A Star Warrior is expected to be courteous and dignified at all times, especially at social gatherings.”

Of course, chivalry was important for a knight, both on and off the battlefield. Learning from Geoffrey's example and with some encouragement from his mentor, Kirby approached Tiff, offering the girl his stubby pink arm. Smiling brightly, Tiff accepted. He may have been half her size, but it was a cute gesture.

“Well then?” Neo asked, glancing to Meta Knight.

With a smirk concealed beneath his mask, the elder warrior offered his arm to the younger zwetoock. For once, Neo was quite happy that she was shorter then her sister, and shot a smile to Kautounie. Though it was still a bit strange, since Neo was still twice Sir Meta Knight's height. But, after a week of traveling and killing monsters, they had earned a night out on the town.

*The Knight Club*

Even this early in the evening, the line outside the Knight Club was quite long. Already a few drunkards had been cast back into the snowy street by the large lizardmen bouncers at the front, and a few people in line were arguing with them. (Which really isn't the brightest idea, mind you.) Thankfully, Kirby and his team didn't have to put up with any of that. They simply walked right to the front of the line and showed their V.I.P. badges.

“Go right in. Niccccce to ssssee you here to enjoy the club, Geoffrey, ladiesssssss.... and... oh, Ssssstar Warriorssssss too.” the lizardman hissed, flicking his forked tongue. “We love Ssssstar Warriorsssssss....”

“Thank you, my good man.” Geoffrey said as he and his party entered.

Naturally there was some complaining from the other people standing in line, but Geoffrey didn't care. It felt nice to go through the front door for the first time in a while. The last time he had gone through the front, the Knight Club was little more then a shut down dive, void off all life. Now it was vivid and vibrant, with bright lights, upbeat music, dancing, and best of all, a never ending flow of drinks, gold dragons, and silver shanks.

“Wow, this place is awesome!” Neo gasped, taking a look around.

“Poyo, poyo, Tiff!” Kirby agreed, intrigued by all the sights.

To the right hand side was a huge bar, seating many soldiers and off duty members of the city garrison. How ironic that the guardsmen of Thea'or liked to hang out in a club run by an assassin. The TV screens over the bar showed a few different sports, mostly gladiatorial combats or racing. To the left was a small, open lounge and a casino, dealing in exotic card and dice games. A little further down were some curtained off areas, the private lounges, possibly. But to the back of the club was where most of the action was taking place. Over the sound of the music at the front of the Knight Club, several shouts and cheers could be heard by the well dressed patrons as they watched a live gladiatorial spectacle first hand.

There was an arena in the back of the Knight Club, where any willing patron could enter and test their combat skills in an anything goes match against each other in non-lethal battles. It was a mid-sized pit style of arena, big enough for two fighters to square off, with seating all around the edges, like a miniature colosseum. Mounted on the wall was an electronic scoreboard and tier of the different challengers fighting in the arena at that time. Naturally, there was much money changing hands in between the different fights.

“She really went all out, didn't she?” Meta Knight mused.

Suddenly, Kautounie tapped on Geoffrey's shoulder and pointed. There, sitting in the most luxurious ringside seat was Garna Riverdale, stroking Roaren as the wolfwrath sat by her side. She cheered with the rest of the patrons as an armored man was flung to the ground by his large, lizardman opponent, and rushed out by the healers that had been waiting nearby. Geoffrey and the girls knew this particular reptile. He was one of Garna's top ranking thugs and had given many of Nightmare's soldiers quite a scare. But when his next opponent stepped inside, the anxious crowd began screaming with delight. Even more shocking, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Tiff all knew this person.

He looked like a childish elf, with spiky blonde hair and a white headband with a red gem set into it. He wore a blue bodysuit with white gloves.

“Knuckle Joe?!” Tiff questioned. “What's he doing here?!”

“You know that kid?” Kautounie questioned.

Tiff nodded. He was the son of Sir Jecra, a Star Warrior that had battled alongside Meta Knight long ago during the wars. Knuckle Joe also happened to be a very good friend of Kirby's.

“Poyo, poyo, Joe!” Kirby called, waving his small pink hand in the hopes that his friend would see him.

Judging by the confident smirk on Knuckle Joe's face when he looked up to his adoring crowd, he spotted the three familiar faces amongst his screaming fans.

“We love you, Knuckle Joe!” shouted some random woman, who appeared to be intoxicated.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the fight was on. The lizardman thug rushed into the battle, fighting like a demon beast. He swung with his claws then attempted to trip Knuckle Joe with his tail, but Joe was quick, and dodged every strike.

“Damn, he's good. Hang on one second.” Geoffrey muttered, disappearing into the crowd momentarily.

Kautounie opened her mouth to protest, but was distracted when the lizardman was knocked back from Knuckle Joe's Vulcan Jab. The thug was dazed, but not out of the fight just yet.

Geoffrey returned a short while later, but without an explanation of what he was up too.

The battle only lasted a short while longer. Knuckle Joe was taken by surprise from a tail lash, but he recovered, answering back with a roundhouse kick. He went in for another Vulcan Jab, but the lizardman held up his clawed hands in defeat and yielded, ending the battle. The healers helped the lizardman up to his feet, and both fighters shook hands before leaving the arena.

“Wow, he beat that lizard...” Tiff muttered, her voice drowned out by the screaming crowd.

“Yes! Haha!” Geoffrey snickered, a triumphant smile on his face.

Once the arena was cleared and closed down for cleaning and repairs, the crowds dissipated back into the main part of the Knight Club, leaving Garna and Roaren to approach Kirby's team more privately.

“I'm glad you all could make it!” she exclaimed, “So what do you think?”

“Impressive, I'll say.” Meta Knight admitted.

“I like what you've done to the place Garna,” Kautounie said, “Drinking, dancing, gambling, pit fighting...”

“Don't forget fine dining.” Garna intervened, eying each of her V.I.P.s in turn.

“Speaking of gambling...” Geoffrey said, before sneaking off into the crowd once again.

Tiff sighed and rolled her eyes. Sometimes, it was better not to question the rogue, but it would have been nice if he let them know where he was going. Now he was really beginning to remind her more of Meta Knight! But then something else caught her attention. Kirby was missing! With all the distractions and excitement, he had simply wondered off.

“Meta Knight, Kirby's disappeared!” Tiff shouted, over the noise of the club.

The elder Star Warrior looked around in a panic. Just like that little puffball to get a whiff of something and take off. But he relaxed, only a little, when Geoffrey returned, placing a hand on his shoulder guard.

“Don't panic, I saw the little guy heading into one of those private rooms.” Geoffrey sighed.

“Probably Knuckle Joe's V.I.P. lounge. I told him you all were coming.” Garna mentioned, leading the way through the crowds. “From what I understand, he and Kirby go back a little. Good friends, those two.”

“Told him? What? How long has he been here?” Tiff asked, “What is he doing here?”

“Why ask me when you can ask him yourself?”

She knocked on the door once before entering. It was a nicely furnished room with a full bar, large TV set, and roaring fireplace. Sure enough, Knuckle Joe was sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace, catching up with Kirby.

“It sure has been a while Kirby.” Knuckle Joe said, rubbing under his nose with his hand.

Kirby mimicked the gesture, in his usual cute way, causing his friend to smirk. The two looked up when Garna and the rest came into the lounge and closed the door. Tiff and Meta Knight still couldn't believe their eyes. Just what was Knuckle Joe doing on Horva?

“Hey ya Tiff, Meta Knight! Long time no see!” Knuckle Joe called, waving them over, “Who are your other friends?”

Upon his request, Garna, being a good (albeit crazy) hostess, introduced the Redsuns to Knuckle Joe.

“Well, the human there is my Second in Command, Guild Lieutenant Geoffrey, and the two zwetoocks are Kautounie and Neo Redsun.”

All three Redsuns made their usual zwetoock greeting towards Knuckle Joe politely.

“I must say, I already like this guy,” Geoffrey said.

“You do, huh?” Knuckle Joe inquired.

“Yeah. Thanks to you, I've got an extra hundred gold dragons in my pocket.”

So that's what he was sneaking off to do! Making bets, just like the rogue.

After introductions had been made and everyone settled in, they got right down to business first. Certainly, Knuckle Joe's Dreamlander friends wanted to know what exactly he was doing on this planet, and how he found Garna. Well, as it turns out, the crazy little thief actually found him, two days ago. She was always willing to help out a Star Warrior in need, so she let him stay in the club. The thief had told Knuckle Joe about his friends from Dreamland returning from a previous trip, and suggested he wait for them. Apparently Knuckle Joe had heard some rumors that an old arch enemy of his had been reconstructed and set loose on this planet, but he knew he'd need some help taking this thing down.

“Kirby, you remember Masher 2.0, right?” Knuckle Joe asked.

Kirby nodded.

“Don't tell me that thing has been rebuilt again...” Tiff sighed.

“Again?” Neo inquired, not liking the sound of that word.

Again. That implied that this was not the first time that this had happened. She needed a drink, thankfully she was in the right place for that.

“Sorry Tiff, I hate to disappoint ya...” Knuckle Joe grunted, “It's back. Bigger and stronger then before.”

“So could Masher 2.0 be Riley's next General?” Kautounie mused.

“Could be, I haven't been able to dig up much, lately.” Garna started. “Nightmare is starting to wise up, methinks. Hmph, took him long enough.”

“Not to sound like a total idiot, but what exactly is this Masher guy?” Geoffrey asked.

Upon hearing Meta Knight's and Joe's description of the beast, Geoffrey felt like he'd have better luck going for another round with Dr. Knarks' owlbears. A gigantic mechanical beast that is near impervious to all form of normal attack? This Masher 2.0 sounded nasty!

“Hmph, sounds like a walking garbage can to me,” Kautounie snorted, “we can take him!”

“Last I heard, Masher was spotted in a small town west of here called Harmony.” Knuckle Joe explained.

Harmony. Great. A quaint little town in the Serpent's Eye Desert that was anything but it's namesake. But they couldn't let this thing run on a rampage, plus there was the matter of retrieving that fourth star piece, and they didn't have much in the way of leads at this point in time.

“Poyo... help Joe, poyo?” Kirby asked, with pleading eyes.

“Looks like we will be going to Harmony, it seems.” Meta Knight said, indefinitely.

“It's a little pile of dust out in the desert.” Kautounie pointed out. “I can't say for sure how long of a journey it will be.”

“You forgot rocks!” Garna quipped, looking to Kautounie with some disappointment.

How could she forget about the rocks? Kautounie only rolled her eyes. This sort of thing happened when Garna skipped a dose of her medication. Wait a sec, what medication? Still, there were a few more unanswered questions.

“But why the pit fighting, Joe?” Tiff asked, “I thought you said Garna was helping you!”

“Nah, I've just been doing that for fun. To keep my skills sharp.” the little fighter shrugged. “With Nightmare back, I can't afford to go soft, right Kirby?”

Kirby nodded, then looked back to his mentor, who sat in silence. At least they had their next mission ahead of them now. Naturally, Tiff's growing shard of the Star Rod would lead them in the right direction.

“Garna, what about the Halberd and her crew?” Meta Knight asked, suddenly breaking the quiet.

Garna smirked playfully.

“I've been keeping an eye on her, been making sure Nightmare's tracking systems get bogus info, or sitcoms... I think he's on the fifth season of South Park right now.”

Everyone in the room got a good laugh out of that. Garna was certainly a pro at what she did. Neo was also quick to explain that she had sent a message to Alphess Tamoko, so that the Redsuns would be expecting Meta Knight's war ship.

“I know you're worried, Sir Meta Knight. The Halberd's practically your baby, but I'll keep you updated, mon Captain!”

“I've got some gizmos back in the rec room we can take with, keep in touch with Garna, Meta Knight's boys in green armor, and dare I say,” Geoffrey began.

“Please don't...” Garna moaned.

“Dr. Knarks.” he finished.

Garna growled at Geoffrey. Even Roaren whimpered and covered his face with his two front paws. But then the halfling assassin sighed and gave it up. She was already sending a hefty sum of her money to the mad scientist, (well, Nightmare's money, actually.)

“We're all on the same side now, Garna. Whether we like it or not.” Meta Knight sighed.

Details, details, details. One thing that could always ruin a good time. Back to the business at hand however. The draconian doctor was on their side. Masher 2.0 was not.

“So then, what do ya say we team up together and go hunt Masher down?” Knuckle Joe suggested.

“It will be very dangerous.” Tiff warned.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kautounie asked, standing up from her seat. “Welcome aboard, Knuckle Joe!”

“Poyo, Joe!” Kirby cheered, delighted to have an old friend join him for their next adventure.

They had been discussing business for too long now, as far as Garna was concerned. It was time to enjoy the rest of the evening. They had their plans set, plus a new member. Kautounie quickly quieted any more talk of business by handing everyone in the private lounge a drink.

“Holy shit, what the hell is this?!” Geoffrey asked, after taking a sip of the mystery concoction handed to him.

Tiff nearly had the same reaction as Geoffrey. Whatever this stuff was, it felt as though she had just set her mouth on fire.

“Fire wine, of course.” Neo answered, draining her entire glass with a single gulp, “Sometimes referred to as Dragon's Nectar. Good stuff!”

“It's a warrior's drink!” Kautounie bragged.

How the two of them could down a glass of this stuff in a single mouthful was beyond comprehension. Usually Dragon's Nectar was used more so as a prank rather then drinking wine. But zwetoocks loved the stuff. Geoffrey was more of a rum or whiskey guy.

“What do you say you all enjoy the fine qualities my club has to offer?” Garna suggested, letting Roaren drink the fire wine out of her glass, “Sadly for me, work must intervene.”

Which job she was getting back to work too still remained a mystery, though if anyone had to guess, it was more then likely the business she didn't flaunt around.

“See ya, boss lady.” Geoffrey said, waving a lazy hand after the thief and her wolfwrath.

Taking Garna's suggestion, the group left the private lounge and headed back onto the main floor.

The service in the Knight Club was excellent. Garna had left nothing to chance, and even had special ordered some foods familiar to the Dreamlanders just for them that she thought they might enjoy. Kirby's eyes lit up at the sight of several juicy watermelons that had been brought in just for him. Those couldn't have been easy to get a hold of, at this time of year anyway. But Kirby was more then delighted as he swallowed one of the melons whole.

“Hey Kirby, what do you say for old time sake, you and I enter the arena together?” Knuckle Joe suggested. “You and I can have a little sparing match against each other!” he added, nudging his pink buddy with his elbow.

Although right now he was focused on eating, Kirby did think about Knuckle Joe's offer to battle him in the arena. He swallowed a mouthful of food, then glanced to Meta Knight, who had somehow been managing to slip bites of food under his mask when no one was looking.

“I think it would be good for you, Kirby.” Meta Knight encouraged, “Go for it.”

Once dinner was finished, the group enjoyed the sights and services of the Knight Club. Exotic drinks, entertainment, and of course, gambling. Geoffrey and Meta Knight proved to be quite skilled at the card tables. Geoffrey couldn't be entirely certain, but he could have sworn Meta Knight had been card counting while they played 21. Not a detail slipped by that old knight. Neo and Kautounie meanwhile, introduced Tiff to a game of Dice and Bones that originated from the Redsun pack long ago. Kirby and Knuckle Joe were content to sit back and relax.

About fifteen minutes before the fighting arena opened up, Knuckle Joe and Kirby were both called backstage by the loudspeakers. They were looking forward to fighting side by side on their next adventure, but it would be interesting to see how much their powers had gained in strength by fighting against each other.

Already, the news that crowd favorite, Knuckle Joe, and the Star Warrior Kirby were going to be appearing in the arena that night spread through the Knight Club like wildfire.

“Show's going to start soon.” Neo mentioned, watching the crowds migrate towards the back of the club.

“We better get down there.” Geoffrey said, collecting his winnings from the card table.

“For seats?” Tiff asked.

“No... bets of course...”

Thankfully, V.I.P. passes came in very useful for getting good seats. The V.I.P. booth was where Garna had been sitting earlier and had a perfect view of the arena below. Once the pictures of the evening's matches flashed on the screens hanging on the wall, the crowd screamed with delight. Naturally, the fights between city guards were fun to watch. Lizardmen or zwetoocks, even better. But everyone was anxiously awaiting the hand to hand duel of Kirby vs. Knuckle Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, what have we here? Quick rundown. We have our first meeting with Neo's familiar, Talon, a chatty bird that's just... odd, but reliable. Once back home, our heroes find that "The Boss Lady" has invited them to spend a night in her club. I figured after a dungeon crawl, the guys and ladies deserved a fun night out. But wait! What's this? Knuckle Joe has joined the brawl!
> 
> And before any of you start with any "ZOMG, OMG, Minors drinking and gambling! Shame, Hyena, shame!", just keep this in mind. Here on Earth, we may have a legal drinking/gambling age of 18/21, (depending on the laws of your country) but lets not forget, they ain't on Earth. So ha! Besides, it's called the "Free City", rules are pretty loose there. Thank you, your understanding is appreciated but not expected.
> 
> I also couldn't resist having that small homage to MST3K in there. Gosh how I love mocking movies, especially the ones that are asking to be mocked!


	16. Bread and Circuses

In You're Nightmares, Bread and Circuses

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Some Mild Drunken and Disorderly Conduct by Rabid Fangirls.

'Ah, it feels good to be home after a long dungeon crawl. More so, quite an interesting turn of events, as of late. An old friend of Kirby's has been waiting for us in the Boss Lady's night club, the Knight Club. (Yeah, don't even try to figure out her logic, you'll only hurt your brain.) Knuckle Joe is his name, and I must say, I like this tough and tenacious little guy already.'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'Well, a day or two more, and the Halberd should make a safe landing outside the boarders of my pack's territory and the crew can get to work putting her back in prime working condition. But I can't help but wonder what's up with this Masher 2.0 Knuckle Joe had mentioned. Is this thing Riley's next general, or simply a foot soldier? Even Garna doesn't know. Oh well, sounds like it would be one hell of a fight!'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'Hmhmhm, as stoic and cold as everyone perceives me, even I can't help but feel happy and relived that I will be reunited with my two loyal knaves and beloved ship. I just can't let the others know, I have a reputation to keep up.'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

'Nice try, Meta Knight. We've all seen you with Kirby! Somehow I always knew you had a heart under that cold exterior! Anyway, things have really taken an interesting turn. To think, two weeks ago I was just an ordinary girl. Well, maybe not ordinary... exactly. But now, I'm an apprentice mage. Perhaps one of these days, I'll even become a Star Warrior like Kirby and Meta Knight!'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'Gee, I sure hope Talon got our message to mother. I'd hate to see her reaction when the scouts report a 'large metal dragon' landing outside the forest without much prior warning. Too late to worry about that now! We've got our next mission in line, and I've got a nagging feeling this one is going to be way more difficult then the last one. So far, we haven't actually faced any of Riley's generals yet.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

'Poyo!'

The Thoughts of Kirby

'Seriously, kiddo? That's it?'

The Need to get in the Last Word, Geoffrey Collins

*Holy Nightmare's Game Board*

The gigantic wraith lord weighed his options before selecting his next move. Already an unnamed human and a giant were out of the game. (So much for Riley's fierce and powerful guardians!) In an unexpected turn of events, Dr. Knarks had joined forces with the Star Warriors instead of against them. But Holy Nightmare was not worried. As long as he had his shard of the Star Rod, he was safe from harm. Speaking of the Star Rod, Kirby and his team had collected three of the seven pieces already. The demon smirked inwardly to himself, they were that much closer to delivering him his full prize now. Honestly, had they learned nothing from their lesson with Riley? The witch was right, those kids were easily manipulated.

One slightly annoying detail however was the Halberd. His loyal minions were having trouble tracking the great battleship. Every time they tried, all they would pick up was some sort of cutely animated albeit vulgar sitcom. Nightmare sighed heavily, glaring at Garna's piece on the massive chessboard. For once he would like to be a step ahead of that little twit.

“I think you've been playing to nice, you're Grace.” Riley commented, striding around one of the broken pieces to approach the wraith.

“What are you doing here, Riley?” Nightmare hissed. “I don't recall inviting you.”

“I'm half demon, your Grace.” Riley said, “I know where to find my brethren.”

Nightmare only scowled. He for one did not consider himself 'her brethren', he was above that. Next time, she would do well to ask his permission. Riley bowed politely, then quickly changed the subject.

“Hmph, nice to see that little shit, Knuckle Joe, has joined in on the fun...” Riley sighed, trailing her finger across the fighting elf's piece on the board, “I do believe you were acquainted with his father.”

“You could say that.” Nightmare growled, prodding Kirby's figure with a bony finger, growing agitated when the piece refused to budge.

Just as it was, so many years ago. Neither Kirby's nor Meta Knight's pieces would move by his touch. Riley gently placed her own hand on Nightmare's, in an effort to calm the deity down.

“Remember, it's just a game.” she purred with a smirk.

“A fun game! At least it's been fun so far!” piped in a smaller voice, that of Riley's little sister, Fey.

The little hellion skipped across the game board, giggling, while Weston trailed behind in silence.

“Yes, a game. A game that I have been far to lenient against my opponents!” Nightmare hissed, picking up a few broken pieces off the board and throwing them away.

“Then lets escalate our attack strategy. You already have Pop Star, and it's not as if any of these other space rocks will put up too much of a fight. Go for Horva next,” Riley suggested, “I know it's a bit out of the way, but that shouldn't be a problem for you.”

The wraith lord thought for a moment, flicking his large, clawed hand out of Riley's and stroked his chin. Horva would make a powerful addition to his empire, especially if he could flush out the planet's remaining dragons and ensnare them for his already growing army. But there was just one thing he wasn't too sure about.

“If you're worried about the so-called “Great Dragon”,” Riley began, making quote marks in the air with her hands while rolling her eyes, “Don't be! The Gods of Horva, Sundar included, are not allowed to interfere in the affairs of mortals. Look at all the shit I've gotten away with.”

“You have a point...” Nightmare muttered, a smile forming on his face.

“Besides, you've got many loyal and brave followers on Horva. You're worshiped as a deity down there! There are cults dedicated to you, as you well know.” Fey giggled.

She ought to know, she started Nightmare's most well-known occult on Horva, the Order of Holy Nightmare.

“But you are not bound by the laws of those other deities!” Riley added.

“Perhaps a word from their lord and master will be all it will take to have them rise to full force.” Weston suggested.

Yes, yes. It was true. He had been playing far to soft, it was time to get really nasty. With a flap of his cloak, Nightmare pointed his bony finger at an empty spot on the board, summoning the likeness of Masher 2.0. Riley mentally praised herself, having remade the powerful monster with her magic, removing a few of it's minor flaws.

“My lord, if they think the Masher is bad, just wait until they get a load of his handler.” Riley muttered, running her hand along the Masher's stone figurine.

Weston remained stoic and silent, while Fey cackled happily.

“By the way, how's my Chimera coming along?” Riley asked, nonchalantly.

“Oh, that all depends, Milady. How's my Warp Star coming along?” Nightmare asked in a taunting matter, that told the half-demoness he knew exactly how it was going, but was just trying to tick her off, knowing she wouldn't dare try anything to stop his from doing so.

Without a word and only a huff, Riley turned on her heel, collecting her siblings, and left the wraith alone to contemplate his game. Nightmare muttered to himself, moving one of his pieces to a different space on the board. Sure, Riley was useful, and she had brought him back from death, but something was telling him way back in his mind that he couldn't fully trust the witch.

“Usually Customer Service would handle this crap...” Nightmare grumbled.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

“Honestly, sis, were you putting moves on his Grace?” Weston asked, once they were far enough away to avoid being overheard by the great demon lord.

“None of your business, brother.” Riley growled.

“He may be our chosen deity, but I think he's a little old for you!” Fey chimed in.

Riley glowered, stammering with indignity. How would they know? They were far too young to understand, well, Fey was, anyway. Regardless, she wouldn't dignify her brother or sister with an answer and simply summoned their manifested forms back inside her own body as she reentered the halls of Castle Prescott.

_'What gives now, sissy?'_ Fey asked. 

“I've got some calls to make.” Riley stated, turning sharply into the throne room, shooing Glasya out of the throne before sitting down herself.

The Alpha Female gave Riley a harsh glare, (when she was sure Riley was looking the other way, of course.) Apparently her mistress wasn't too concerned, she had much more important things to worry about at this time.

Riley pressed one of the buttons that formed on the arm of the throne and waited as the massive monitor screens flipped out of their concealed places from inside the castle walls. She knew she couldn't linger for too long, just in case any sort of resistance was listening in, especially that little twit Garna. Hastily, the witch tapped a few of the other keys, breathing a heavy sigh.

An image flickered onto the screen. It was the interior of a relatively small cockpit of sorts, with two seats. One, the pilot's seat, was just roomy enough for it's occupant. He appeared to be a tall handsome man wearing black leather armor and flowing cape. The key words being, 'appeared to be' and 'tall'. One look to his companion on the left told a different story. The plate mail armored knight crammed into the copilot seat was absolutely hulking, bigger then Weston! Had it not been for the slack jawed expression of pure cluelessness on the human's face, he could have been even more threatening then Riley's brother. Upon closer inspection of the smaller occupant, it was apparent that he was in fact a member of the same race as Garna. (A halfling.)

“I put it on video, that way they wont see you!” said the human, his voice just as slack as his expression, in the sort of way that showed that he had no idea Riley could in fact actually see his every move and hear every word.

“Bruno you idiot! Video means they CAN see us! Why I ought to – oh...OH, Riley Prescott!” the halfling stammered.

At first he sounded fast paced and obnoxious, though it quickly shifted into that of respect and possibly infatuation, once he realized Riley was watching him.

“Oh Riley, Riley, Riley, you know how much I love tall women and-and, would you go out with me?”

“Zip it, Ronic, I don't have much time!” Riley growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

The halfling, evidently named Ronic, immediately shut up and was at full attention. Bruno still appeared to be pondering the exact difference between audio and video. That one was none to bright, it seemed.

“You must have gotten my little... present.” Riley said, unconsciously twirling her own Star Piece around her fingers.

Ronic dug around in the satchel he carried at his side, showing the gorgeous she-devil the glimmering piece of the Star Rod. It was one of the two parts of the wand handle.

“A gift like this... form you, I ought to keep closer to my heart I should think...” Ronic sighed.

Riley only scowled and rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, she could hear Weston and Fey laughing it up in the back of her subconscious.

“Have your soldiers at the ready, be on alert! There's an adventuring group down there on Horva that will stop at nothing to reclaim that little gem I sent you.”

Naturally, Riley was not about to tell him that SHE sent said adventuring group down there in the first place. Only in the hopes of sending THEM to their deaths, of course.

“I thought you sent him part of a wand or something....” Bruno said, scratching his head before searching the small cockpit for any sign of a dropped gemstone.

Riley struggled to keep herself calm. She had to use simpler English around Bruno. That man had done the impossible, he actually made King Dedede look somewhat intelligent.

“Don't you worry, your ladyship! They will never take me alive!” Ronic shouted in triumph.

“They're not planning to, you moron...” Riley snorted, causing Ronic to glance around nervously with an embarrassed look on his face, “Your two coworkers, Jared and Felderon, are already dead!”

“So that's why those assholes never returned my calls! How dare they! They ran up my phone bill and this whole time they were dead! Those bastards!”

Ronic was beyond outraged, as he began flailing about wildly, whacking his armored companion in his fit, causing him to curse and shout even more. It was like watching a live action version of one of Dedede's very poorly written (not to mention poorly acted) sitcoms on Channel DDD. (Thank the Gods she and Nightmare took that crap off the air.)

“Dead huh? That's a shame.” Bruno muttered, heedless of Ronic's semi-intentional beating he was receiving, “well uh... milady, we will let you know if there is any change in their condition.”

“You do that...” Riley sighed, “Be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. You're going to be up against a few Star Warriors, sorceresses, and a gun nut. Are you up for the task, in the name of His Grace, Holy Nightmare?”

“What? Who the hell is Holy Nightmare?” Ronic asked.

Riley had a stunned look on her face, “You wear his sigil, you idiot! He's our lord and master, brought back from the dead! Hell. YOU WORSHIP HIM!!!”

Ronic scoffed. So that's what the shady symbol on his armor and cape was all about. Suddenly it all made sense.

“Oh! Right! That Holy Nightmare! I knew that. But for you, you're ladyship, I'd go all the way to the ends of the universe for you!” he sighed.

“Right, Don Wuhan, right.” Riley muttered, looking down to the arm of her throne.

“We work for Nightmare?” Bruno asked, “How come is it I never get a paycheck then?”

Bruno's question went unanswered for the time being.

“I've got to leave you two to your own devices for now. Watch your step, do not underestimate who and what you're up against!” Riley warned, “Guard the treasure I gave you with your life.”

With those last words, she went to cancel the connection before any nosy eavesdroppers could pick up the transmission.

“Very well, my lady Riley, I-!” Ronic started, just before he lost picture and got nothing but static.

*Ronic and Bruno*

The little halfling stammered, mortified as the connection fizzled out of existence. He tapped on the screen a few times, muttering very quickly to himself.

“I never got to tell her... that I love her...”

“What devices was she talking about leaving us too?” Bruno asked, face frowned in thought.

“GAHHHH!!!!” was Ronic's only response.

*Riley, Throne Room*

From Riley's end, the witch let out an exasperated groan as she slumped down in her chair. She thought that little gremlin would never quit talking. Maybe it would be better if the Star Warriors killed him and put Ronic out of her misery.

“Why do you do this, Riley?” Glasya asked, “Ronic may be a fool, but he is loyal to you.” 

“He's also expendable, but a useful piece in this little game for the time being,” Riley answered, “Nightmare's running the show, I'm just helping him out now.”

Hmph, a likely story. Glasya turned her mismatched gaze away from her mistress, looking down to her paws. She sighed heavily, just because she couldn't see them, didn't mean that the chains weren't there. Riley had called Ronic expendable. Expendable, just like Alpha Balor had been. While Riley was focused elsewhere, the Alpha Hell Hound glanced up from the floor, eyes narrowing into a glare.

*The Knight Club, Pit Fighting Arena*

Backstage and hidden from view of the general public, the registered fighters anxiously waited for their chance to go into the arena. Knuckle Joe and Kirby were waiting in separate rooms, awaiting their names to be called. Already the muffled noise of the fight announcer, cheering crowd, blows being dealt and received, and cries of pain and cries of triumph echoed through the club. Kirby and the other occupants of the room would watch in silence as healers would occasionally rush past, hauling off injured combatants to the small infirmary towards the back left hand side of the building. Kirby mentally reminded himself that these fights were not to the death, they were like training battles. Like the ones he and Meta Knight would have. Naturally, the tiny pink puffball got some odd stares from his fellow warriors. While they were anxiously making battle strategies and pumping themselves up, little Kirby simply dozed off, freeing himself of any anxiety and fear he may have been feeling.

One by one they were called into the arena. Some came back, smiling with triumph, others came back bruised and bleeding, but victorious, while others were carried towards the back by the healers. Finally, the time had come. It was the last match of this lineup, the one everyone had been waiting for. Knuckle Joe may have been Kirby's friend, but he wasn't about to go easy on him. Kirby wouldn't expect Knuckle Joe to be soft on him. Besides, he wanted to make Meta Knight and the others proud. Once his name was called, the small but tough warrior blinked blearily, wiped the sleep from his eyes, yawned once, then trotted to the doors, awaiting entrance into the pit.

“Alright everyone, get ready for the last fight of this evening!” announced a familiar voice.

Apparently Roaren was announcing the fights this time around. The small wolfwrath was wearing a headset, designed especially for him.

“Don't let his small size and cuddly appearance fool you, our first fighter of this match up proves that size doesn't matter! The Star Warrior hailing from Dreamland. Ladies and gents, I give you Kirby of the Stars!” Roaren shouted.

The door opened, and Kirby was admitted into the arena.

“Poyo...poy...” he muttered in awe, as his ears were bombarded by the screaming, not to mention adoring, fans.

“Oh my gosh, he is soooooo cute!” one drunk woman cried out.

“Can I take him home with me?!” shouted another, who just so happened to be sitting a little to close to Meta Knight.

“Absolutely not!” Meta Knight gruffed sternly, looking over his shoulder. “You are intoxicated.”

“-hic-! Hey, you're kinda cute too....” the intoxicated party girl slurred. “Can I take you instead?”

Meta Knight hated being called cute! Before he could retort, Kautounie chased the drunkard off with a quick growl. Some people just didn't know their limits!

Tiff on the other hand was feeling nervous. She knew Kirby could fight, and these battles were not to the death, but her big sister instincts were taking over. She didn't like seeing Kirby get hurt, and if things got bad, she wasn't allowed to go inside and help him. Though a reassuring nod from Meta Knight told her that everything would be just fine.

Kirby spotted his friends in the crowd and waved in his usual adorable way. While Tiff and the Redsuns waved back, Meta Knight's eyes briefly turned blue for a moment, before going back to their normal yellow.

“You all know and love him, even if he's only been here two days!” Roaren called out, quieting down the excited crowd, “Needing no introduction, but he's getting one anyway because it's my job, the one and only, Knuckle Joe!”

Kirby's heart began to pound in excitement as his friend entered the arena from the other side of the pit. Knuckle Joe was met with the same enthusiasm as his opponent was.

“Alright you two. You can play nice or dirty, but I think between all of us here, we know what this half drunken crowd would rather see!” Roaren announced.

“Wait, what?” Tiff asked, shocked.

“Did you not catch on from the last five fights?” Kautounie asked.

“These battles are anything goes.” Geoffrey added. “Non-lethal, of course, but anything goes.”

It was too late for anyone to turn back now. Knuckle Joe stared Kirby down, studying him, and Kirby did the same. The smaller puffball had been taught to fight with chivalry and honor, but Knuckle Joe was not. Suddenly, the little elf-like being tensed, then began throwing a series of fast paced punches, sending their energy across the battleground and towards Kirby.

“Smash punch!” Knuckle Joe called, charging his opponent down.

Kirby rolled out of the way of the first few, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the last two punches thrown. He cried out from the pain, sliding across the dirt, then quickly righted himself.

“Vulcan jab!” Knuckle Joe shouted.

“Well, what does he need me more for?” Roaren sighed. “He's doing all of his own announcing.” he added, resulting in some snickers from the spectators.

This time, Kirby braced himself, then opened his mouth and began to inhale. The startled crowd had to hold onto their seats and drinks, to avoid loosing them. Even Roaren had to use is two front paws to keep his headset on.

“Oi, Kirby's began to use his inhale!” Roaren called, feeling his own pulse race with excitement.

One thing he wasn't announcing the the club was just how much he wanted to see Kirby use his signature attack in a real fight.

Kirby swallowed one of the balls of energy, then promptly transformed. There wasn't much of a change, he was still the adorable little gumball we all know and love, but this time, he wore a red headband around his head.

“Ladies and gents, we have ourselves Fighter Kirby!” Roaren announced, though he was nearly drowned out by screeching fight fans.

“Now you and I are even, Kirby!” Knuckle Joe said, making another motion with his hand, rubbing it under his nose.

Once again, Fighter Kirby mimicked the gesture.

The two of them began fighting in a dizzying array of fast punches, dealing attacks from a distance, closing with their opponent, then breaking off again. Both were quite shocked to see just how much the other had grown in strength. Kirby and Knuckle Joe were matched up evenly, until the smaller pink warrior surprised his old friend with a round house kick, sending Knuckle Joe sprawling to the dirt. There was a mix of disappointment and cheers coming from the crowd.

“Well done, my apprentice.” Meta Knight praised, quietly.

“And a fantastic round house kick from Fighter Kirby!” Roaren announced. “Lets see if... oh wait, Knuckle Joe's getting back to his feet! Yes, YES! And he's up!”

“Be careful, Kirby...” Tiff sighed.

The fight continued, each martial artist having to constantly mix up their attack strategy to take the other off guard. Both had a fair share of fresh bruises and cuts, but neither one was ready to yield to the other.

“You know, maybe if Knuckle Joe quit narrating his every move, he would gain an edge on Kirby...” Geoffrey muttered.

“Shhh!” was all Tiff hissed, slapping the human on the arm, “Don't give him ideas!”

Finally, Fighter Kirby and Knuckle Joe collided, each one attacking the other with the massive uppercut known as Rising Break.

“Could this be it?!” Roaren gasped, as a hush fell over the crowd.

It was a thrilling spectacle, then the two battlers separated and feel to the dirt on opposite sides of the arena. Kirby twitched slightly, barely managing to sit up. Knuckle Joe wasn't faring much better. He groaned, trying to get up. Strangely enough, the crowd had gone deathly quiet.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, cautiously limping towards his prone and exhausted friend.

“Good fight, eh Kirby?” Knuckle Joe asked, right before he passed out.

“Ladies and gents! What a fight! But Knuckle Joe is unable to battle. Kirby of the Stars is the winner!” Roaren announced.

“Yes, yes!” Tiff screamed, stopping herself before she got too carried away.

Geoffrey only applauded and smirked. Yup, more gold dragons were coming his way, that's for sure. Neo and Kautounie both howled, their distinctive cries easily heard over the roaring, drunk fans. Meta Knight was much more quiet and dignified, as he gazed down on his apprentice with pride filled blue eyes.

Both fighters were whisked out of the arena to have their injuries tended while the crowd was quieted down by club staff.

“You gotta admit, that was a close fight!” Kautounie said, as she and the rest of her group waited outside the infirmary.

“A little too close, I should think.” Geoffrey stated.

All they could do now was wait. Kirby and Knuckle Joe had done quite a number on each other, and the healers were still patching the two of them up. Tiff and Neo were a tad grumpy when informed that they were not allowed to enter at this time, even though they were Kirby's healers. Kautounie was quick to calm Neo down, as was Meta Knight to Tiff.

*Infirmary*

“Poyo?” asked a familiar, cute voice.

Knuckle Joe didn't remember much, only that there was a fight to finish. However once he woke up, he quickly realized that the fight was over. He was in a sterile white room, lined with beds, some of which were occupied. Most of his major injuries had been healed, though his right arm had been bandaged up. People of various races, mostly humans although there was one zwetoock, wearing white healer's robes with the Knight Club logo on them were dashing about.

Sitting on Knuckle Joe's bed beside him was a very concerned Kirby. He too had been patched up, and looked nearly good as new.

“You gave me a real workout, Kirby!” Knuckle Joe complemented. “If I was going to loose to anyone, I'm just glad it was you.”

Once determined by the healers that the two of them were well enough to leave, they were admitted outside, where their friends, old and new, were waiting for them.

“Hey, it's getting late, and we better be getting home soon,” Geoffrey mentioned, running a hand through his messy black hair, “Say Joe, want to come back with us? There's plenty of room.”

“Nah that's fine! Garna's set me up with a place to stay while I'm in town.” Knuckle Joe said, “If you need me, you'll know where to find me!”

“Don't let her start spoiling you, now!” Neo warned, resulting in a cocky smirk from the little elf.

With the night's excitement over, Knuckle Joe bade the others a good night before heading back into the club. Kirby was more then happy to rejoin with his companions and head back for Geoffrey's basement. The girls were still chatting with each other on the walk home, while Kirby curled up against Meta Knight, under a protective fold of his mentor's cape.

Back at base, Neo and Kautounie quickly changed out of their nice mage robes, then crashed on the couch. They must have been tired, they didn't even bother watching a little bit of television before going to sleep. Tiff and Kirby were more then happy to crawl under the warm covers of the bed and fell asleep in an instant. Geoffrey and Meta Knight were still awake however.

“Well, tomorrow, or the next day at the most, the Halberd should be here.” Geoffrey said, quietly, as not to disturb his sleeping companions.

Meta Knight remained silent, deep in thought.

“Hey buddy, I've got an idea.” Geoffrey stated, breaking the old knight from his thoughts.

He led Meta Knight to his desk and opened up the laptop computer. Now Meta Knight knew what he had in mind. Perhaps an update with his 'boys in green armor' as the rogue put it, would help put his restless mind at ease.

“I take it that Garna has taken necessary precautions?” the old warrior asked, bringing up a static covered screen onto the monitor and typed a few keys.

Geoffrey only smiled and nodded.

The static cleared, then focused on an image of the Halberd's bridge. Sword and Blade were there, accompanied by Escargoon. They hadn't seen the snail for a while, though he was looking a little worse for wear. Odds were pretty good that he was hanging around the two knights in order to get away from King Dedede.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight looked a bit startled as their own screen flickered, but relaxed when they saw it was Meta Knight.

“Sir Meta Knight!” the two knaves said in unison, standing at attention.

Escargoon just groaned and threw an anxious look at the double doors leading onto the bridge, silently praying King Dedede had found someone else to bother.

“At ease.” Meta Knight said, holding up his hand in a calming gesture. “Any updates?”

“Aye, sir! We should be entering Horva's atmosphere tomorrow!” Sword reported.

“About time, I've nearly forgotten what real solid ground looks like.” Escargoon sighed.

“'Arna's enn keepin' Ightmar' off our tails so ar', sir! No ouble' ince' she's been watchin' out or' us!” Blade added.

“That is good to hear. The zwetoock sisters have already sent word to Tamoko Redsun to expect you. Keep strong! Take good care of my ship and yourselves!” Meta Knight said, with a nod of approval.

“We will see you when we land, sir!” Sword stated.

With that exchange, both screens went dark. Meta Knight sat back in his chair, thankful that his relieved smile was hidden by his mask.

“Thank you, Geoffrey.” he said simply, before leaving the desk and sitting down on the bed beside Kirby.

Geoffrey took off his coat, draping it over the chair where Meta Knight had previously been sitting, then leaned up against the wall, bidding the blue warrior a good night before falling asleep.

Meta Knight watched the human with amusement, then turned to his little apprentice as he slept. The pink puffball mumbled softly. He was probably dreaming about food, or perhaps Knuckle Joe.

Meta Knight felt much better now. Soon, the Halberd and his crew would be there safely. Once again, he would ride the skies aboard his beloved ship. While thinking about the events that were to transpire the next day, the old warrior suddenly realized that Kirby had grabbed onto the corner of his cape, snuggling into it in his sleep. He may as well just accept it, for the time being, there would be no breaking Kirby of the childish albeit adorable quirk.

Kirby had done well, so Meta Knight sighed and just made himself comfortable so he too could get some much needed rest. He knew he had warned his apprentice not to make a habit out of it, but perhaps if the little one remembered that Meta Knight was his teacher first, there wasn't to much harm to be done. Wait a minute, what was he saying?!

“What is happening to me?” Meta Knight growled quietly to himself.

Well, no witnesses, at least none that were awake. Making sure Geoffrey and the others were fully asleep, Meta Knight gently placed his gloved hand on Kirby's head.

“Sleep well, my little warrior.” he said softly, before drifting off himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I lagged and dawdled, but I've had a lot going on, lets just put it at that. But I finally got this up! We have the introduction to our next major villain on Horva, Ronic. What's he up to exactly? You'll find out.  
> Ronic actually originated in an RP I did long ago with the totally awesome Junisra on DeviantArt (Seriously, check out her stuff!) I loved the character so much and I kept him buried for so long, it's time to bring him out of hiding. Another fun fact, he's strongly inspired by both the Nostalgia Critic and Dark Helmet. Bruno, he's strong and an ox and half as smart. The clueless knight is Ronic's counterpart and bodyguard. I love this guy too, sort of a lost puppy among the villains. Let me tell you, this guy could be mistaken for the Masher 2.0.  
> And, moving on, Knuckle Joe and Kirby have their sport battle. By the way, if you were wondering, I based most of Roaren's announcements around the announcer guy in the Pokemon Stadium/Battle Revolution games. Just another fun tidbit. I also thought it would be fun to play around with the whole "Announcing attacks" thing that Knuckle Joe is oh so guilty of.
> 
> Anyway, good news for the team, the Halberd is on it's way and things are looking up... OR ARE THEY?!!


	17. One of Those Days

In You're Nightmares, *sigh* One of Those Days

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Some Major Disappointment for the Team, and Highly Suggestive Banter.

'Well, it's day six since we left that horrific asylum. Last night was pretty fun, partying at Garna's club and all, though I was a little scared when Kirby decided to fight Knuckle Joe in the arena. What can I say, I'm his big sister, I worry about him! But now I think I'm actually more restless then Meta Knight at this point. All I could really think about as I slept last night was my family. I really want to see them again.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'Why does it seem that after a really good time, it always feels like things are somehow going to take a turn for the worst? Am I just being pessimistic? Gods, I sure hope not. Anyway, why am I asking you?'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'Seriously, Geoffrey. Are you really breaking the fourth wall? Oh Sundar, what am I saying?!'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'Turns out I couldn't have come to this weird planet at a better time even if I planned it! Meta Knight and Tiff gave me the lowdown last night of how they ended up here, along with their odd new friends. Apparently those furry canids and that human are natives to this planet. One thing's for sure, I'm glad to have Kirby back on my side, even if he did pound me into the dirt durin' our little sport brawl in the Knight Club. Still, so far I've only hear talk of what his Horvian companions are capable of, but I ain't believin' it until I see it!”

The Thoughts of Knuckle Joe

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

“Be careful, your Grace.” Riley warned, softly, placing her manicured hand on the wraith's shoulder guard, “Those who intend to resist your rule may be listening.”

“Oh, but my dear, that's exactly what I'm hoping for.” Nightmare hissed gleefully, turning his sharp gaze to the half-demoness.

The wraith wrapped his starry cape around himself, taking on the familiar form that was both his sigil and company logo. It was time to make his announcement, to friend and foe alike.

*Holy Nightmare's Message*

“All the Faithful, all the Loyal, the time has come! I, Holy Nightmare, your lord and master, call upon you now! My reign has begun once again! Take up your arms, slaughter and enslave those that would stand in your way. Remind them who the one true ruler of this universe is! I call upon you now, to fight! Destroy the resistances! You know not of pain, you know not of fear. Pain and fear is for the enemy! I, Holy Nightmare, have spoken!”

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

*The Free City of Thea'or*

It was mid afternoon by now, and there was no word from Garna or the Halberd.

Since it wouldn't do them any good to just pace around the basement restlessly, Kautounie had brought Tiff and Kirby to the snow covered fields just outside of town. She had taken Diesel and Tank with her, thinking that perhaps a short ride would help calm Tiff's nerves. The elder sorceress knew that Tiff had a fondness for nature and animals. Besides, ever since she received that spell book, Tiff hardly ever set it down. Sometimes, even a mage's mind could use a break from study.

Tiff was riding on Tank while Kautounie and Kirby sat on Diesel's back. It was probably better for Tiff to learn how to ride the gentler mare by herself first before attempting to control the much bigger, free spirited stallion. Though even on the much smaller steed, the young Dreamlander girl was having an awkward time. These animals were massive compared to her, her feet couldn't even reach the stirrups.

“Easy there, Tiff.” Kautounie instructed, “Feel her movements. She's only doing what you're telling her to do.”

“This is my first time actually being in control of one of these things.” Tiff admitted, nervously, trying not to slide off the animal's back, “You guys make riding these... eh...”

“Horses...”

“Right, you guys make riding these horses look so easy.”

Kautounie just smiled, looking up to the cloudy sky as it began to part, thinking to herself. The Redsuns did more then just train and ride horses, there was a connection deeper then that. A bond she wanted her friend to be a part of.

“Trust me, it takes years of training, for both horse and rider.” Kautounie explained, “Neo and Tank are still learning, as a matter of fact.”

Well, if at least one good thing came out of this experience, at least it was a nice day, despite the chill in the snowy air, and taking a ride out in the fields did help alleviate any anxiety and stress that had been building up inside Tiff. Kirby had been watching his big sister curiously, and eventually Kautounie handed the pink puffball the reins, though she was still in control of the massive Percheron stallion. It was nice to go at a leisurely pace for once, not racing in a mad dash against the icy wind.

Back inside the city gates, Kirby and the girls came across a familiar face. They had seen this particular red batamon when they were leaving to go to Ravenwing Bog, if only for a split second. This time, however, the armored puffball approached them.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, tilting his head cutely like a questioning puppy.

“Excuse me, but have we met before?” Kautounie asked, as she dismounted her horse.

Tiff cautiously followed the zwetoock's example and slid from her own mount, shortly joined by Kirby. She had been curious about this particular spherical knight, (well, he looked enough like a knight, anyway, he was wearing what looked like GSA armor, similar to that which Meta Knight wore.) Upon closer inspection, he appeared to be quite old, older then Meta Knight, even.

“Briefly, perhaps.” the red puffball said, his voice full of charm and sophistication, yet surprisingly gentle, “You wear the sigil of the Redsun, am I right? And you, dear girl, wear the symbol of a star warrior. And if I'm not mistaken, the little pink one is a Star Warrior too.” he added. “You seem like able bodied and trustworthy young travelers to me. I was wondering if you could perhaps help me out with something?”

Tiff and Kautounie glanced to each other, though Kirby looked more then willing to help out a fellow puffball in need. They had quite a bit on their plates as it were, but, a nod from the two girls was enough the tell the red knight to continue.

“You see, some of my treasures have been... misplaced, stolen might be a more appropriate word. I suspected Nightmare or someone close to him was behind it. Perhaps if you should stumble across them on your travels, you would be so kind as to return them to me? I cannot pay you right away, but I promise I'll make it worth your effort.”

Hmmm, a little strange perhaps, but what harm could it be? Unless it was another one of Riley's tricks. But if it was, why hadn't anything happened as of yet? He's had more then enough time to set up anything.

Then again, Geoffrey for one had always promoted helping the less fortunate reclaim what was theirs, especially if it meant pissing off tyrants like Riley and Nightmare in the process.

“Sure, I think we can help. But, what are we looking for?” Tiff asked.

“Ah, my dear girl, you'll know them when you see them.” the red puff explained, his gentle smile concealed behind his golden armor.

“Okay, step two, how will we find you?” Kautounie questioned.

“You needn't worry about that, milady. I will find you.”

The elder red knight bowed politely, bidding each of the travelers a good day, before turning around and walking down the snow covered streets.

“Poy-poyo!” Kirby called after the mysterious stranger.

“Wait, could we at least get your name?!” Tiff shouted.

The red puff stopped in his tracks, and without looking over his shoulder said, “Vol'drocken.”

Tiff and Kautounie looked away for a split second, then Kirby cried out in surprise. Vol'drocken had just vanished, in the same fashion Meta Knight seemed to do.

“Great. Now it seems that there are two Meta Knights lurking in this city.” Tiff sighed.

“Er, remember what happened the last time there were two Meta Knights wondering about?” Kautounie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Yeah, that wasn't fun at all!

It's not like they really needed more on their to do lists, but it was just a prerequisite of being a hero, a good person, the nice guy, the difficulty to say a single word. No.

There was no going back now, but at least they were promised something in return... eventually, anyway. What exactly, was never explained. But for all they knew, they wouldn't find this knight's “misplaced” treasures, or they wouldn't even hear from him again. He was kind of strange, perhaps even insane.

Kautounie and Tiff returned the horses to the boarding stable and headed back to Geoffrey's garage, only to be stopped about half way by the rogue in question and Roaren bounding after them from one of the many shady ally ways in the Thieves' District.

“Hey guys!” Kautounie said happily, her ears perking up.

Kirby cheerfully skidded to the rouge and wolfwrath, giving the latter to the two a light scratch beneath the chin. But the good mood was instantly shot by the grim expressions on Roaren's and Geoffrey's faces.

“What's the matter?” Tiff asked.

“We'll explain on the way.” Geoffrey stated, motioning for the others to follow.

In the light of the bright afternoon sun, the Thieves' District wasn't nearly as scary, though one could not afford to get too comfortable in this place. Tiff put her hand inside her pocket, feeling around, letting out a small sigh of relief when she felt the Star Rod piece was still there.

“So spill it,” Kautounie snorted, “What's going on?”

“Garna and Meta Knight have both lost contact with the Halberd!” Roaren explained.

This statement caused Kirby and Tiff both to halt in their tracks. What did he just say?!

“Poy, poyo, Medi Kni's Hal 'erd?” Kirby asked, frantically flailing his tiny arms around.

“While you guys were out riding, the Halberd came into Horva's atmosphere then it was just...gone,” Geoffrey rasped, “Meta Knight and Garna both tried hailing them, but no response.”

“Well, the ship was damaged, perhaps their communications are just kaput.” his sister suggested, gazing up to the sky, expecting that any minute, the magnificent war ship would come flying overhead.

“Right now we need answers, not speculation,” Roaren said, lowering his ears and tail sadly and letting out a soft whine.

The small group reached the Knight Club, and Geoffrey led them into the back ally, pushed the hidden switch, and ushered everyone inside the secret passage way leading into Garna's office. As they sprinted down the tunnel, Roaren taking the lead, they could hear a disembodied electronic voice, and the very distinctive sound of Garna's shouting.

“How does something that damn big just vanish?!” Garna screamed, frantically scrabbling her fingers across a keyboard, growling with annoyance when once again, nothing happened.

Garna, Meta Knight, Neo, and even Knuckle Joe were all doing everything they could to locate the star warrior's missing ship, but nothing was working. Had perhaps Nightmare finally gotten a step ahead of them?

“Well, good luck...” Roaren whimpered, taking refuge on the rug beside the fireplace.

Above the fireplace, where the painting of Sir Arthur usually hung, was a large screen, displaying nothing but static.

“So, what's going on?” Tiff asked.

“We know that the Halberd still flies, we just cannot find her nor contact her!” Meta Knight answered.

The rest of the group offered their help and suggestions, but nothing was working. Eventually, the screens went from static, to just black, leaving the team mortified. A high pitched ring filled the room, until Garna finally switched the equipment off in a huff.

It was beyond strange. Indeed, a great big warship like that coming onto the planet, you would have thought someone would have seen it! Or perhaps, someone had. And the Halberd was already sustaining heavy damage.

“... Son of a bitch....” Garna glowered.

Meta Knight remained surprisingly silent. He couldn't afford to loose his cool or jump to conclusions. The elder warrior wasn't sharing with the rest of the class, but something in the back if his mind was telling him that the Halberd herself was alright, (well, save for the before mentioned damage.) It was her crew and passengers that might be in danger.

“So what do we do now?” Neo asked.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

They waited in uneasy silence for the longest time, occasionally trying to hail the Halberd. But no one could pick up a thing. It was not certain how much time had passed, only that every minute felt like an eternity.

“Hey, I think I got somthin'!” Knuckle Joe announced at last.

Everyone crowded around the large screen above the fireplace, and even Roaren had gotten up to get a look. They were hoping that the static would clear away, and they would be staring at the bridge of the Halberd any second. But sadly, that was not the case. It was a dark figure, suspended in the cosmos, shrouded by shadows. Everyone tensed up, and Roaren growled loudly, fire threatening to spill from his maw. Nightmare!

“All the Faithful, all the Loyal, the time has come! I, Holy Nightmare, your lord and master, call upon you now!” Nightmare drawled.

“Boo! Hiss! Turn that bastard off!” Kautounie snarled.

“Poyo, poy-inght-are!” Kirby agreed.

“Wait!” Meta Knight said, holding out a hand to the zwetoock.

He wanted to hear just what Nightmare had to say. Perhaps he'd let slip some useful information.

“Take up your arms, slaughter and enslave those that would stand in your way. Remind them who the one true ruler of this universe is!”

“Dear Sundar, he is in love with himself.” Neo muttered, shaking her head in disapproval.

“What an asshole.” Geoffrey grumbled, only to be 'shushed' by Meta Knight, though Knuckle Joe silently nodded in agreement.

“Destroy the resistances! You know not of pain, you know not of fear. Pain and fear is for the enemy! I, Holy Nightmare, have spoken!” Nightmare finished, his shaded eyes glowing red for a moment.

Then the broadcast cut off, leaving the screen with nothing but static. So what did they learn besides the fact that Nightmare was in love with himself? Well, he was calling all his followers to arms, as if they didn't know that already. It was pretty careless of him to let them so easily pick up his signal, though it was quickly discovered that they were let in, as if he wanted them to see that.

“He's playing us...” Neo said, quietly, “This was a rally message for his troops. Yet it was also meant for us as well, as a threat. Nightmare wants us to know what he's doing, he wants us to be afraid.”

“That's because he does not think that there is anything we can do to stop him!” Meta Knight growled, his eyes perverting to an angry red.

How he longed to make Nightmare eat his words, as did his little apprentice. Kirby glared at the now static covered screen. However, he tore himself away, seeking refuge by his big sister's side.

Tiff unconsciously twirled her ring around her finger, deep in thought. She was trying hard not to think about some sort of horrible demise the Halberd's crew and passengers might have endured, but every time she tried to focus her mind on something else, her thoughts would drift back into darkness. Now Nightmare's message was running through her head again. That voice! That horrible, cold, voice! It sent shivers down her spine. The girl shook those dark thoughts from her head, placing her free hand on Kirby's back as he cuddled up beside her.

Geoffrey passed the time by throwing knives into the painting of Nightmare, though being as distracted as he was, he was a bit off his game.

Finally, Kautounie and Neo could no longer stand it.

“Where are you two goin'?” Knuckle Joe asked.

“The Crimson Woods,” Neo answered, grabbing her winter cloak off one of the hooks hanging by the door.

“Perhaps all the primitive magic bouncing around there is simply masking the ship's signal.” Kautounie suggested.

“Yes, but you'd have thought someone around here would have seen it then. You and I were just outside, we would have seen it!” Tiff pointed out, “Besides, wouldn't we have been able to get a hold of them before they landed in the Crimson Woods?”

Kautounie and Neo both sighed. Here they were, finally with an idea in mind, and then Tiff had to go an make sense.

“Tiff is right,” Meta Knight said, “We should have had no trouble contacting them before they reached the woods.”

*Geoffrey's Basement, next day*

The next day, still no word from the Halberd. Meta Knight kept checking back with Garna, just in case by some miracle, she had found them, but to no avail. But this was as good of time as any for Tiff and Kautounie to let the rest of the team know about the little treasure quest they had accepted from a batamon knight who called himself, Vol'drocken.

“Do we even know what we're looking for?” Geoffrey sighed.

“Eh, no, not really.” Tiff admitted, nervously.

“He just said that he would find us when we do find whatever it is we are supposed to find.” Kautounie added.

“Ah, so he's a stalker too. That's great, that's just great...”

Well, it went better then the two girls were expecting it too.

But Neo eventually couldn't take any more and went outside for some fresh air, Kirby keeping her company. She leaned against the closed garage doors, anxiously scraping imaginary dirt from her claws, watching the snow fall and the occasional car or pedestrian pass by.

“Where could they be? Pity I'm not a skilled diviner at this time, like mother, huh?” Neo asked, looking down to the small puffball at her feet.

“Poyo...” Kirby sighed sadly.

Suddenly, Neo's ears began to twitch. She glanced around, instinctively putting her hand on the wand by her side. Then she relaxed, feeling a comforting and familiar presence. Flying as fast as her wings could carry her was Neo's owl, Talon. The young zwetoock was not expecting her trusted familiar to come back to her so soon.

“Talon!” Neo cried out, holding out her arm for the owl to perch.

“Bad news, my princess!” Talon screeched frantically, ruffling up her feathers as she landed, “No massive ship, none of your Sir Meta Knight's tasty friends.”

Talon was breathing quickly, as if she had been flying non stop. Neo placed her hand on the owl's head and gently stroked her to calm her down. She sighed heavily. But at least she knew that it wouldn't have done her or her sister any good to just take off for the woods.

“Mother... is still waiting for them them.” Talon panted, folding up her wings neatly along her sides.

“Well, we may as of yet have another treasure hunt to go on...” Neo muttered.

“Poy, poyo, Kabu?” Kirby asked, blinking up to where Talon was perched.

“Hmmm? Kabu, says the tasty pink one?” Talon asked, “Yes, mother spoke to him, of course. But all he was babbling on about was that you would find all you need in harmony, whatever that's supposed to mean. Then she sent me back to tell my princess and her friends.”

Neo and Kirby both froze. That was it! Harmony. That's where Knuckle Joe said the Masher 2.0 had been rumored to be lurking about. Perhaps the Halberd's disappearance, Masher, and the small town of Harmony were connected somehow. It was shaky at best, but it was better then what they had been getting, which was nothing.

“Hmmm? What did I say?” Talon asked, concerned by the sudden quiet.

“Poyo, poy! Thank-thanks, Talon!” Kirby chirped.

Talon now looked even more confused as she tilted her head at the small pink warrior.

“Oh Talon! You've done fantastically!” Neo praised, “You must come inside and tell the others.”

*Back in the Basement*

Meta Knight and Garna, were currently sharing a three way transmission, with none other then the mad doctor himself. There appeared to be a lot more activity going on inside the laboratory ever since Dr. Knarks had gotten his precious funding. Garna was sitting near the fireplace in her office, glaring up at the screen with great despise.

“No, I can't say that I have seen or heard of a massive war ship around these parts,” Dr. Knarks said. “I've been far to busy with my research, though it does sound rather delightful.”

Meta Knight sighed heavily and nodded, while Garna only growled, as though she was thinking that somehow Dr. Knarks had managed to snatch the ship right out of the sky and hide it in his lab coat pocket. Though understandably enough, Meta Knight had the slightest twinge of distrust in his own golden gaze.

“Do you think I had something to do with this?” Dr. Knarks balked, “I'm to busy making monsters... pardon me, celestial beasts for you all. Which are coming right along, magnificently I should add.”

Well, at least there was some good news, but the mad doctor's next question suddenly brought everything slamming back down to Earth, no wait... Horva.

“How do you loose something as big as an entire air ship, anyway?”

“It is a long and complicated story,” Meta Knight grumbled, growling irritated, “one I do not wish to tell at this time.”

“Well, good luck on your little quest, then.” the draconian shrugged.

“Can't you help us find it?” Garna snipped.

“Damn it, Miss Riverdale, I'm a doctor not a airship tracker! Besides, if this Halberd is as big at you say it is, you shouldn't have any trouble at all finding it.” Dr. Knarks huffed, “Now then, I have to get back to work. I'll contact you once I've successfully produced my first celestial beast. May you all be victorious in battle, and may Holy Nightmare suck the big one.”

With those parting words, Dr. Knarks canceled his part of the transmission, leaving Meta Knight slightly baffled, Garna just annoyed, though Kautounie nearly spit out her drink.

“I'm not so sure I'd want him to!” Kautounie snorted. “Have you seen that guy's teeth?

“Oh Kautounie, that is so dirty!” Geoffrey scolded. “I love it!”

“Ummm, Meta Knight, what are they talking about?” Tiff asked.

Garna began to explain what the term meant, only to be talked over by Meta Knight.

“It's nothing, Tiff.” Meta Knight said quickly.

“Hey, she asked!” Garna protested.

“No, it's nothing!”

At least nothing Tiff needed to be knowing about, anyway. A quick warning glare from Meta Knight told Geoffrey and Kautounie not to explain what it meant either.

Suddenly, Neo and Kirby both came bounding down the stairs, with a blur of rust red swooping down in front of them. Once the blur perched itself on Geoffrey's desk, everyone could see that it was just Talon.

“Guys, listen up!” Neo announced, “We've got to go to Harmony.”

She was met with many blank and confused stares. Finally, the mage gestured for Talon to tell them what she had told her. Once the familiar began to explain everything, Neo's sudden out of place statement began to make more sense.

“All you need can be found in harmony. That's what Kabu told mother, and that's what she told me to tell you.” Talon finished.

It could have just been a coincidence. But Kabu was not one for lying. It was a long shot, but right now, that's all they had. And as Meta Knight was quick to point out, every moment spent waiting around was a moment Nightmare was using to gain power.

“Well, I'd say we've had a long enough rest.” Geoffrey said.

Meta Knight looked down to Kirby as the pink puffball approached him.

“What do you say, young one?”

Kirby nodded once, a look of determination on his face. By the looks of things, he was up for their next adventure.

“I'll tell Knuckle Joe to gear up,” Garna informed with a nod, though she didn't have to.

The pint-sized fighting elf had just come into her office to check what all was going on.

“So, we finally gettin' outta here, then?” he asked after everything had been explained to him, looking up to others gathered around the screen.

“It would appear that way.” Meta Knight grunted.

“Can't wait, I'll meet you all in an hour at the city gates!” Knuckle Joe stated.

He glanced downward, slightly confused. Joe had to look twice, just to make sure that his eyes were not deceiving him. They weren't.

“Eh, Garna. You do realize that your dog is in the fireplace, right?”

“Yeah, what's so strange about that?” the assassin asked, as if it were a normal occurrence, “As long as he shakes himself off in there when he's done and wipes the ashes from his paws, we have no trouble.”

“Aye, I'm still a wolfwrath, you know.” Roaren muttered, his voice slightly muffled by his own tail as it curled over his nose. (Unseen by Kirby's team, of course.)

Garna gave a mischievous smirk before canceling communications.

They had a lot to do, and really not enough time to do it in. But, they were going to do it anyway.

Meta Knight closed the laptop he had been borrowing from Geoffrey and sighed heavily. An hour, that wasn't much time to get ready. Tiff sprang out of the chair she had been sitting in, hastily making sure that she had everything all set in her pack, ready to go. This time around, Geoffrey brought a small, hand held communication device with him he called an Xtransiear, (similar to the cell phones of Earth, but much cooler, far more reliable, and no contracts) in order to keep in touch with Garna and Dr. Knarks, just in case either of the two stumbled upon something. Naturally, he was packing plenty of heat as well.

“Hey Tiff,” Geoffrey called, startling the girl without meaning too, “I picked this out with just you in mind.” he added, handing her a combat knife with brass knuckles set into the handle, “It's horribly off balance for throwing, but in a close combat pinch, it can be a lifesaver. And from what I understand, you can throw a pretty mean punch.”

“Thanks...” Tiff said, placing the knife on her belt next to wicked, “It is pretty cool, don't you think, Kirby?” she asked, earning a nod from the pink warrior.

Geoffrey smirked, then slung a large, uniquely shaped pack over his shoulder. He wasn't telling anyone what was inside, only that it was 'a surprise'. Probably one of his bigger guns.

Before they left, Neo gave Talon a grateful scratch under her wing, where she liked it most, before dismissing the familiar. The owl's form faded into soft, golden light before vanishing completely.

“Don't worry, she'll be back.” Neo smirked.

Geoffrey was the last to leave the basement, as he had to make sure everything was locked and sealed. Gear in hand, they collected the horses and mounted up before heading to the gates of Thea'or. Along the way, a member of the city garrison warned the adventurers that lately, far more monsters then usual had been spotted on the roads. A good bit of information to be certain.

It was mid afternoon, late at the most, and there was still plenty of light to travel by, though the snow on the roads would make travel slower.

Sure enough, when they reached the gates, Knuckle Joe was leaning against the nearby guard house, his own small backpack slung over his shoulder. Kirby cheerfully waved at his friend from Tank's back.

“Wait a minute, you guys are takin' those things?!” were the first words out of Knuckle Joe's mouth.

“That was my reaction at first, Joe,” Meta Knight sighed, “But it is faster then walking.”

“Hop on,” Kautounie said, offering her hand to Knuckle Joe, “There's plenty of room on Diesel.”

“Once you get used to it, it's actually kinda fun!” Tiff piped in, encouragingly.

The smaller warrior took Kautounie's paw-like hand and she effortlessly lifted him up, having him sit behind her. It was uncertain when they would get to Harmony, it was all the way in the desert to the West. What was for certain, they were all in for one hell of a road trip, battling weather conditions, demon beasts, and most of all, each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving on, a short chapter, only 11 pages on my Open Office, but... Le' GASP?! The Halberd? Gone? Where? How? Sounds like there's something funny afoot! (and not funny, 'ha ha'.) What's become of the mighty war ship and her crew? What dangers await Kirby's team out in the wilds? Guess what? You'll know as soon as they do!


	18. It's Time Once Again

In You're Nightmares, It's Time Once Again

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Extreme Religious Fanatics.

'Well, with the Halberd missing and no way to hail them, we have no choice but to head out. There's still two more pieces of Kirby's Star Rod we must recover. Meta Knight's right, every moment we spend waiting is a moment Nightmare uses to gain in power. I just hope everyone it okay. Mom, dad, Tuff, Sword, Blade... *sigh*, even King Dedede.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'Right now, I figure the best route to take would be along the coastline of the Ember Sea. Eventually, it will lead us right to the Serpent's Eye Desert, and Harmony, our destination. We've got new muscle on the team this time around, and I'll say, Knuckle Joe had proven himself to be a tenacious little fighter. But that was in a controlled environment. I'll have to see for myself how he does in a life and death situation.'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'Hmph, touche, furball.'

The Thoughts of Knuckle Joe

'I don't know why exactly, call it a sixth, seventh, or eighth sense, but I have a strong feeling that the Halberd still flies. It is her crew and passengers that I'm not so sure about. Nightmare is escalating his attack, he is much bolder then the last time we faced him. I can only pray that my apprentice and companions will be ready.'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

'Well, so far we haven't run into too much trouble, save for a couple skirmishes on the road not really worth mentioning. As in any game, Nightmare's sending in his pawns first. Then there were those goblin bandits that turned tail and fled just at the sight of the zwetoock sisters. Hmph, that was quite funny, I should say. But somehow I have a feeling that they'll be back.”

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

It was about five days into their journey, and so far, things had been manageable. At least there were fewer threats to innocent travelers on the western road leading to and from Thea'or now. Unlike when they had gone north, where the snow became thicker and harsher, the farther west they went, the more the weather warmed up and the snow began to clear up until it was gone altogether. Already the traveling party could tell, the ocean was getting nearer. Despite the fact that there was snow on the ground just three days ago, it was surprisingly warm this day.

So far, no word from the Halberd as of yet, though every time the group stopped to rest, Geoffrey and Meta Knight would check in with Garna back in Thea'or.

As of right now the group left the main road and followed a small, swiftly flowing river along a thinly wooded grove's edge. The sky was clear and beautiful, perhaps a sign of good things to come.

“If we follow this river, it will take us to the Ember Sea.” Kautounie pointed out, trotting ahead of Geoffrey and Neo.

“We should make it to the coastline by late afternoon,” Geoffrey added.

“Lets hope so!” Neo piped in, “When the sunlight hits the water at just the right time of day... well, you'll see for yourself why it's called the Ember Sea.”

“Wow, that sounds really cool.” Tiff mused.

Tiff had always loved the ocean. If anything, that's one of the things back home she missed the most.

Eventually, the river began to turn and follow the flow of the land downhill, cascading along the sharp, jagged rocks of the riverbed. Then, the sound of waves crashing in the distance and the eager squawking of seagulls reached their ears. The air began to smell salty, and slowly, the grass on the steep hill the group traversed melded into the earth, eventually changing into white sand.

Now that they had finally reached the coastline, the sea breeze began to pick up. There was a high, sheer cliff separating the beach from the grasslands and woods further inland. The coastline of the Ember Sea was dotted with large chunks of driftwood and dried up foliage from the ocean waters. The river that they had been following ran through a shallow, sandy trench and into the sea. Everyone dismounted the horses, some far more grateful to be off the large animals then others.

“You people really ought to think about different modes of transportation around here!” Knuckle Joe groaned, trying to walk off the numb feeling in his legs.

His small body wasn't designed for riding on those large creatures and he was feeling stiff.

“Horseback is the best way to travel in these parts.” Neo huffed, giving Tank a pat on her neck.

“That's what you say, furball.”

Both Neo and Kautounie gave Knuckle Joe a surprised look. Ballsy, that one was.

“Tourists...” Geoffrey muttered jokingly, earning a very harsh glare from the little fighting elf.

The rogue thought back to that old saying, 'If looks could kill'. Well, if they could, he would have dropped dead where he stood. Kirby meanwhile, was eager to explore the sandy beaches while Tiff strode towards the tide.

“Don't wonder off too far, either of you!” Kautounie called out, “There's not much in the way of cover along the coastline.”

Kirby and Knuckle Joe waited by Tiff at the shoreline. Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey joined them, though Meta Knight perched himself on Gunner's back in order to get a better view. Sure enough, just as Neo had said, the sunlight struck the water at just the right angle, turning the blue water fierce red, like a bed of embers. It was as if the ocean had become lit on fire; it was an amazing sight to behold.

“Almost like the Orange Ocean back home.” Meta Knight said, quietly, his eyes momentarily flickering a contented blue.

“Poyo, poy! Tiff, Joe!” Kirby called, closing his bright blue eyes as the sea spray caressed his face.

“Even I gotta admit, this is pretty amazing.” Knuckle Joe sighed.

For a few moments, the group was able to enjoy and admire the beauty Horva had to offer. Hard to believe that with something so beautiful in this world, that Nightmare's evil was slowly beginning to taint it with his presence like a plague. Over the peaceful crashing of the waves on the shore, Meta Knight suddenly shouted out in warning, jumping off of Gunner's back and looking towards the cliff and steep hill they had just came from. As soon as he shouted, Kautounie, Neo, and Knuckle Joe had heard it too, as did Kirby. This was not anything the wild waters of the sea had to offer. Nope, more like a massive fireball spiraling straight towards them!

Kautounie and Neo both twisted around, summoning their Ice Shields to protect against the explosive flame while Meta Knight whipped out Galaxia and absorbed a fair amount into the sacred blade. However, with the sisters' shields weakened, the second fireball flung from the treeline on the cliff above scored a hit, exploding in the center of the group. The ice shields Neo and Kautounie conjured fractured and shattered, leaving the adventurers to the mercy of the flames.

Geoffrey let go of Gunner's reins as the startled horse reared up, sporting fresh burns and snorting angrily. The human was only grazed by the blast, though his mount had taken the brunt of the explosion. Kautounie wasn't faring much better.

“Where the hell did that come from?!” Geoffrey shouted.

“Poyo!” Kirby cried out.

“Meta Knight, guys!” Knuckle Joe called.

Tiff could now see what Joe had seen. A group of goblins charging down the hill, the same goblin bandits as a matter of fact, that Kautounie and Neo had scared off a few days back. (eight to be exact, but really, who stops to count in the middle of an ambush?!) This time they brought reinforcements. Rushing alongside the goblins but pulling ahead fast were several hell hounds, (ten if anyone was counting) molten maws wide open, each one scrabbling ahead of the other in order to make the first kill. Bringing up the rear of the assault were two robed figures on horseback. One appeared to be a human female, the other was a female zwetoock. The zwetoock may not have been a Bloodtooth, but she may as well have been.

Both riders were obviously the ones in charge, as they would hang in the back and issue orders to the goblins and hell hounds while flinging offensive spells into the fray.

Thinking quickly, both Tiff and Neo had cast their Group Heal spell, curing the fire damage that the team and even the horses had previously taken.

“It was only a matter of time!” Meta Knight growled as Galaxia glowed with fierce power.

“Alright, a real fight at last!” Knuckle Joe said confidently, smirking.

“I'll say!” Kautounie snarled, leaping onto Diesel's back in a single bound, taking the reins in one hand, and preparing a spell with the other.

Neo and Geoffrey had also mounted up on their horses, Geoffrey drawing his favorite hand gun while Neo went for Heartseeker. Both Tank and Gunner snorted with anticipation of the upcoming battle, stomping their sharp hooves in the sand.

“Ready Kirby?” Knuckle Joe asked.

Kirby nodded, then the fighting elf threw a Vulcan Jab for him to inhale. Thankfully the vortex didn't last too long, as Knuckle Joe had given it to the young Star Warrior at close range. In an instant, Kirby had transformed into Fighter Kirby! Meta Knight and Tiff stepped up beside Kirby and Knuckle Joe. The group lined up, ready to meet the opposing charge.

“Holy Nightmare has spoken!” the human occultist shouted, “These renegades refuse to bow down to our lord and master, therefore they must die!”

“If there is one thing I really hate, besides door to door salesmen,” Geoffrey growled, taking aim, “It's religious wackos who force their beliefs on me!”

With that, he issued the first shot before anyone had expected it. The human occultist had a look of pure shock on her face, then from the distance, one could see the faint crimson pouring from the bullet hole in her forehead. It was quite an unceremonious end for the woman as her lifeless body slid off her startled horse's back. Well, one commander down.

“Nice shot...” Knuckle Joe complemented, with a hint of awe.

“Thanks!” Geoffrey said, tightening his grip on the reins as Gunner prepared to charge.

Despite the death of one commander, the goblins and hell hounds kept charging.

“Sundar, defend us in battle!!” Kautounie shouted, before lobbing a crackling lightning bolt into the hoard of demon beasts.

The electrical charge made it's mark, slaying one of the hell hounds, leaving the distinctive ash and char behind from where he had once been, and causing a heavy amount of damage to one of the bigger goblins. Next was Neo's arrow, which pierced right through a different goblin's hide armor, right into the creature's withered heart, killing him in an instant. Tiff pulled out her wand, casting a familiar spell.

' _Mirria!'_ Tiff shouted.

It had been a while since Tiff had cast Magic Missile. At first she had only expected one faint dart of light to spring from Wicked's tip, but much to the young apprentice mage's surprise, two bright blue missiles flew fourth at her command, one causing a hell hound to stumble and become trampled by his own cohorts, the other heading for the enemy zwetoock. The mounted commander dismissed the spell with a flick of her hand, and shot the child a very filthy look before galloping down the battlefield, issuing orders.

“YEAH-HA!!” Geoffrey shouted as Gunner neighed and reared up.

The Redsun sisters shouted in the zwetoock tongue, before spurring their horses forward. Now the battle was really on.

Fighter Kirby and Knuckle Joe joined the riders with Meta Knight in their own charge. Even as small as they were, they kept pretty good pace with the horses. Knuckle Joe and Fighter Kirby both started lobbing a barrage of Vulcan Jabs into the first attack wave. The goblins had no idea what had hit them, and they didn't have much time to ponder. Meta Knight unleashed the fire he had stored away in Galaxia's blade, slaying two goblins, and leaving another badly hurt. Although the hell hounds bounding ahead were immune to the fire, the demons tried to avoid the blue warrior, as they could feel the positive energy pulsing from his sacred sword.

The other half of the demon beasts were trampled by the Redsuns, and if the horses didn't get them, the bullets, spells, and arrows did. It was quite a sight, how the horses they trusted and rode, that were usually placid and calm, (if a little stubborn at times) were fighting just and fiercely as their riders. In a furious rage, Diesel reared up and kicked a leaping hell hound down into the sand. Fire poured from the injured demon's maw as it attempted to fight back. With a single command from his rider, Diesel began to stomp and pound the hound into the ground until it burst into flames. The powerful stallion reared up again in a threatening display to any would-be attackers.

“Good work, Diesel!” Kautounie shouted, taking Matilda off her back and firing at two more hell hounds, “That's my boy!”

Tiff remained at a distance, assisting with a magic missile or a healing spell. Though she kept alert, and a good thing too. One of the hell hounds managed to break off from Knuckle Joe and headed straight for her. The beast's mouth opened as it prepared to breath fire, only to be taken from behind by Fighter Kirby. The beast yelped in pain as Fighter Kirby repeatedly hit it with his own Smash Punch attack. It twisted around to turn it's flames on the pink warrior, only to fall to Tiff's well timed magic missile.

“Poyo! Tiff!” Fighter Kirby cried out, before charging back into the fray, knocking a goblin to the sand as he moved.

Two of the goblins, one of them badly burnt but still kicking, lunged for Knuckle Joe. Apparently with hell hounds for back up, the goblins' natural hatred for elves (or elf-like creatures) outweighed their fear of the zwetoocks. They attacked Knuckle Joe in a vicious flurry, one wielding a short sword and spiked shield, while the other tried to skewer him on the end of a jagged spear. The fighting elf dodged both attacks, answering back with a Spin Kick. But, despite their crocked builds and clumsy appearance, goblins were actually quite fast. The spin kick had landed a hit on the sword user, but the one with the spear rolled out of the way, grabbing a handful of sand as he did, and threw it into Joe's eyes.

“AH!” the Elvin fighter cried, momentarily blinded.

“Poyo, Joe!” Fighter Kirby shouted, throwing a Vulcan Jab at the opposing monsters to protect his friend.

Fighter Kirby's punch landed, though with a last act of defiance, the goblin thrust his spear into Knuckle Joe's shoulder before collapsing. The fighting elf seized up in pain. He hadn't been expecting that to happen.

“Knuckle Joe!” Tiff called.

She began preparing a group heal spell again, just as a stray hell hound blindsided her, knocking her to the sandy ground. While frantically trying to right herself, Tiff failed to realize that her attacker knocked Wicked aside and out of her reach with a swipe of it's paw. When she could finally see the hell hound, it had a few brightly colored arrows sticking out of it's body. Perhaps it was tired of taking on a mounted archer and thought Tiff would be an easier target.

The demon spat a few scorching embers from it's mouth, singing Tiff's robes and skin painfully. Tiff could now see her wand, lying in the sand and out of reach, but with the hound pinning her to the ground, there would be no way she could get to it before the monster fried her. So, it was time for plan B.

“Stupid dog!” Tiff growled, using her free hand to cast Dazzle.

Confused and blinded by the ultraviolet flash, the hell hound began furiously scraping at it's eyes with it's front paw, giving Tiff enough time to grab the special knife that Geoffrey had given her before they set out. Sure enough, she still had it in her. With a single swing, she used the brass knuckles on the knife handle and belted the savage dog off of her. The hell hound also bore a fresh cut from where the knife blade had made contact.

With a snarl, the hell hound made to attack again, only to be shot dead as Geoffrey and Gunner galloped past. The beast yelped, then burst into flames.

“Are you alright?” Geoffrey asked, before taking another shot at a goblin that had gotten uncomfortably close.

“I'm fine, but Knuckle Joe's been hurt!” Tiff shouted, snatching up her wand from the sand.

While Tiff set about healing Knuckle Joe, she couldn't help but notice that the ring on her hand glowed slightly. Why? She didn't know, nor did she have time to ponder the mystery.

Neo rode across the battlefield on Tank as fast as the mare would carry her, firing arrows from Heartseeker, felling one more goblin and a hell hound. Two of the few remaining hell hounds breathed their fiery breath at both Neo and her horse. In a fearless and daring act, Tank jumped over the inferno while her rider let another arrow fly through the air. There was a yelp, and the hell hound burst into flames.

“Wow... that was dumb... good show, anyway...” Neo gasped, eyes wide.

Since the demon beasts' numbers had dwindled greatly since the battle began, the remaining enemies were nearly forced into retreat. But something was missing. Where had Meta Knight disappeared to during the chaos?

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

Meanwhile, the zwetoock commander watched as her soldiers were cut down. She knew what she had to do. Her soldiers may get caught in the blast, but at this point, she really didn't care. The mage began forming another fireball to lob into the battle. But as she focused on her spell, she failed to see the masked knight swooping in from the air.

Without any warning, the mage was suddenly knocked from her horse and onto the ground. A sharp pain ripped and twisted through her shoulder. Her spell, now ruined, fizzled into nothingness. The frightened horse reared up, then fled, ignoring the calls from his former mistress. Meta Knight landed in front of the downed sorceress, his wings folding and transforming back into his cape. Galaxia's tip was coated in a fresh layer of crimson.

“You!” The zwetoock snarled, pointing her clawed finger at him with great despise, “Her ladyship told us about you, Untamed One. You must die!”

With a flick of her hand, she sent a wave of four magic missiles at the blue warrior, each dart of light scoring a hit. Meta Knight grunted, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The mage took this opportunity to get to her feet, but to her horror, the one remaining hell hound sped past her as it fled up the hill, away from the other Dreamlanders and Redsuns, yelping pitifully. Now she realized that she was all alone.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

“Well, that's the last we'll see of those mutts!” Neo growled, surveying the broken corpses and piles of ash that now littered the once pristine beach. “...For now, anyway.”

“Yes, that's all fine and good...” Geoffrey said, looking around.

“But...” Kautounie continued.

“What happened to Meta Knight?” Knuckle Joe finished, as Tiff helped cure his injury, “One minute he was with me and Kirby, then the next...”

“Poyo, poy-Medi Kni!” Kirby cried out.

Before Knuckle Joe could finish what he was saying, out of seemingly no where, a frightened, riderless horse galloped past the group, the same bay stallion that the zwetoock commander had been riding. Kirby pointed to the hillside where they had first come onto the coastline. There was the strong glint of sunlight on gold and steel plate armor, along with several blasts of bright light and shouts and cursing in the zwetoock tongue. Now they could see that Meta Knight was engaged in battle with the zwetoock commander.

“I have an idea of where he might be.” Kautounie muttered, as she mounted up on Diesel, “Neo, Tiff, stay with Joe. Kirby, hop on...”

“But...” Tiff stammered.

“Right now we're needed here with Knuckle Joe, Tiff.” Neo explained.

“Poy...Joe, okay?” Kirby asked, glancing back to his friend with concern.

“Kirby... go help out Meta Knight!” Knuckle Joe said with a smirk. “I'll be fine. Tiff and this furball here will take good care of me.”

With a determined 'poyo', the pink puffball jumped up on Diesel behind Kautounie. As the three of them galloped down the beach to Meta Knight's aid, Knuckle Joe shouted after them, “Hey Kirby, get that Nightmare worshiping bastard for me, would ya?!”

“Poyo...get them, Joe!” Kirby called back.

“I do like that kid...” Geoffrey muttered.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

Meta Knight let a grunt of discomfort escape his mouth as sharp claws raked across an unarmored portion of his body. The zwetoock mage he battled wasn't faring too much better, considering one hand was holding onto the nasty shoulder wound caused by Galaxia.

“Surrender!” Meta Knight ordered.

“Never! Servants of Holy Nightmare do not surrender! Especially to a Star Warrior!” she shouted, “We fight to the death!”

“Then it is death you shall receive!”

With those words, Meta Knight unleashed a powerful mach tornado, completely taking the mage off guard. She yelped, barely able to set up a shield to defend herself from the ending of the star warrior's attack. The zwetoock gasped in a pathetic way, limping backwards and stumbling onto the ground. Meta Knight became suspicious. Zwetoocks don't usually act this way.

“What are you doing, cultist?” he asked, pointing Galaxia at the creature's throat.

The zwetoock had a look of pure terror in her red eyes, then it turned into that of deceit. In the blink of an eye, she pushed Galaxia away with a surge of telekinetic force, then grabbed onto Meta Knight's shoulder, and would not let go.

“What does it look like, Untamed One?” she snarled, letting her spit fly into his face.

Meta Knight gasped and seized up. It was as if his very life force was being drained out of him. As weakness consumed him, the stronger and healthier his opponent became.

The occultist mage glanced up once the sound of hooves pounding on sand became uncomfortably close. With a hiss, she let go of Meta Knight, who wasn't faring too well at this point, then began weaving her next spell upon the sight of her new challengers.

“Poy-poyo, Medi Kni!” Kirby cried.

“Yo, she bitch, come and get some!” Geoffrey challenged, taking a shot at the rival female zwetoock.

The mage summoned a shield and deflected the bullet with a flick of her hand. But, while she was distracted, Meta Knight still had enough fight left in him to hamstring the canid, sending her to the ground, for real this time. The zwetoock cultist howled in agony as Galaxia's sacred fires burned throughout her whole body.

“Poyo...Medi Kni...you....!” Kirby growled, jumping off Diesel's back.

With Winterclaw stored inside his stomach, Kirby activated his Sword Ability. The mage fought back, summoning a quarterstaff of knotted wood. She scored a couple of hits, then Winterclaw cleaved through her staff and landed it's mark, piercing the mage in the abdomen. Before she could recover, Kautounie and Geoffrey sealed her fate with a powerful lightning bolt and gunshot respectively, at point blank range.

The Redsuns dismounted their horses while Meta Knight and Kirby approached the badly wounded zwetoock. Just to make his point much more clear this time, Meta Knight pressed Galaxia's blade into her throat, drawing a little blood in the process. Uncertain, Kirby stayed close to his mentor, Winterclaw in hand.

“Just kill me now. It... will be far more merciful.... then what his lordship will do to me when he learns I have failed him.” she sputtered, coughing up blood in the process.

“Why should we ease your passing?” Kautounie growled. “Why not just leave you here as you are to die slowly and painfully?”

The occultist only smiled, her teeth stained with blood, “There are so.... many others out there, others like me, but far.... more powerful. You have no... idea what you're digging yourselves into,” she warned, eying each of the warriors in turn, her sharp, cruel gaze landing on Kirby last. Meta Knight's guardian instincts began to creep back into him as he motioned to Kirby to take a step back. This only made the dying zwetoock grin all the wider.

She laughed, spitting up more blood as she did, “What... a cute little cub you've... got, Untamed One,... I hope you... raise him... to... be just like you!”

With a look of pure hatred in her eyes, she lunged for Kirby and snarled, ultimately forcing Meta Knight to slaughter her. They weren't doing it fast enough, it seemed. Figures, Nightmare's minions, taking the easy way out, the cowards.

Kirby shrank back a little, watching the blood pour from her cuts and stain the sand and grass under her now lifeless body. He still had to get used to that, but it didn't make it any more pleasant.

“Poy...poyo, Medi Kni? Wh-what did... she mean?” the young warrior asked, “Just like you?”

“Is she just blabbing about your wings again, Meta Knight?” Geoffrey asked, “Not that there's anything wrong with that, I think your wings are awesome.”

“Geoffrey... shut up...” Kautounie muttered, noticing the elder puff's uneasy posture.

Meta Knight sighed heavily. He knew it was a risk to use his wings in front of his companions a second time, though he had been hoping that since the others were fighting off the goblins and hell hounds, no one would have seen them. Untamed One, she called him. Just another reminder of a tortured past he'd rather not remember. At least he could take comfort in knowing she couldn't torment anyone any more.

“Come, let us join the others.” Meta Knight growled bluntly, turning away and walking down towards the shoreline where Tiff, Neo, and Knuckle Joe waited.

Boy, that old warrior sure had a way of changing the subject in a hurry.

Worriedly, Kirby followed after his master while Kautounie and Geoffrey loaded up the carcasses of both commanders onto their horses before regrouping with the rest of the team.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

“Meta Knight, are you alright?” Tiff asked.

“I'm fine!” Meta Knight growled, in a clearly irritated tone.

“Could have fooled me...” Knuckle Joe muttered.

The others just couldn't understand. No, it would be impossible for them too. But then again, this could be exactly what Nightmare wants. Meta Knight was the most powerful warrior in the group and he is Kirby's mentor. Should he start distancing himself and cutting the others off... Meta Knight shuddered at the thought, his eyes flashing an ugly red for a brief second.

“I-I'm sorry Tiff. I'm just... tired...” Meta Knight admitted, though it was really only half the truth.

“It's okay. We've all been through a lot.” Tiff said.

“Well, lets see here,” Neo sighed as she gave the old warrior a quick once over, “there's some residual arcane energy, quite negative I should say. If I had to guess, I'd say that flea-bitten hag nailed you with a siphon. It would explain why you feel the way you do.”

“Is there a cure?” Tiff asked.

“Most people don't live long enough after a siphon is cast to receive healing. However, he'll need to rest and regain his strength, which will mean a good night's sleep. Tomorrow he should be just fine.”

At first, Meta Knight was compliant, then he realized what that meant. And just at the moment he realized it, so did Tiff and Neo.

“That means no training tonight, Meta Knight!” Tiff and Neo said in unison.

“Poyo?” Kirby asked, tilting his head curiously.

He approached his mentor, now that he was calmer, and was surprised when the elder warrior wrapped his cape around him, the way he knew Kirby liked it. Neo and Tiff both mentioned to Knuckle Joe to just turn and look the other way.

“What happens on the road, stays on the road,” Tiff sighed.

“Meta Knight doesn't want word getting out that he's a softy hiding under a tough exterior.” Neo added.

Knuckle Joe smiled and nodded.

“I heard that....” Meta Knight barked, his golden gaze narrowing.

Kirby contently ignored the exchange, nuzzling against his mentor's side.

A search through the goblins' belongings yielded a few gold dragons and silver shanks, but that was about all they had of value on them. Their weapons were crude and sloppy, like most things goblin made, and their armor, even worse. There was nothing left to search of the hell hounds, not that they carried anything with them. However, the two mages had something. Not only were there the horses, a bay stallion and paint mare, which Kautounie had rounded up while Neo and Tiff took care of Meta Knight, but they had a lot more money, and two spell books for the three mages on Kirby's team to go through. The human female and zwetoock both wore amulets, replicas of the medallion Nightmare wore around his neck.

“Religious fanatics, eh?” Geoffrey muttered, holding up one of the amulets.

“You and the sisters seem to be quite faithful to this... Great Dragon you praise.” Tiff pointed out.

“Yeah, but do we shove our beliefs on you?”

“Eh...” was all Tiff managed to get out while she nervously scratched her head.

When Kautounie cast her detect magic on the two medallions, they both glowed with arcane energy, so for now, they kept them. Along with the medallions and spell books, there was some mundane jewelry, a silver bracelet and a sapphire ring, non-magical, but still, valuable to the right buyers, and a small, curved knife that Geoffrey had a hard time taking his eyes off of. It glowed in the radius of Kautounie's detect magic spell, so he decided to hold onto it for now. Then there were the canteens in the captured horses' saddlebags. It glowed slightly in the detect magic radius, like what a potion might do, although it wasn't like any potion the Redsuns had ever seen. This stuff fizzed like soda pop, and the Dreamlanders were quick to identify the mystery drink.

“What was a zwetoock doing carrying Pep Brew?” Meta Knight mused.

“You know what this stuff is?” Kautounie asked, taking another sniff of the Pep Brew.

Meta Knight nodded.

“We use it in Dreamland. It's similar to those healing potions you have here.”

“We'll take it then,” Geoffrey said, “Not only is it a healing agent, you could make some damn good mixed drinks with that stuff.”

After the spoils had been sorted and packed, Geoffrey piled up the goblin carcasses while Kautounie set about delivering her own message to Nightmare. She had taken two of the goblin spears and stuck them in the ground. Then without a second thought, lopped off the heads of both commanders and stuck them on the spear tips before throwing the rest of their remains on the pile.

Usually tenacious and tough, Knuckle Joe looked a little uneasy at the grizzly sight.

“Just don't watch...” Neo suggested, aided by a nod from Tiff, “But it is a pity to waste all that good goblin meat, I'll admit...”

Before leaving, Kautounie lobbed a small fireball of her own onto the stack of dead bodies, setting them ablaze. Already, hungry seagulls were attracted by the smell and hastily swooped down. Hopefully Holy Nightmare would get the message loud and clear.

“Alrighty then, where were we?” Geoffrey asked, casually.

By now the sun was beginning to set, though the group wanted to get as far away from the battlefield and smell of blood as they could. After about an hour or so at an easy pace, everyone began to relax again. The ocean's natural rhythm had a way of doing that. Knuckle Joe, Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey opted to walk, while Tiff practiced her riding skills on the black and white paint mare they had taken from their assailants. Meta Knight was riding on Gunner, with a sleeping Kirby seated in front of him.

Instead of dwelling on what that crazy occultist had told him, Meta Knight thought back to Tamoko Redsun's words. Every day it seemed more and more true. Eventually there would be no reason to deny it. But he couldn't let the others know... then again, they already knew.

“You battled bravely, my young warrior,” Meta Knight whispered as his apprentice cuddled up to him.

Nervously, he took a quick look around. Good, everyone was facing the other way.

“Every day you grow stronger. I'm proud to be your teacher.”

When the sun was almost down, the group finally stopped to set up camp. There would be no training tonight, but all things considered, everyone had a workout that day. Kautounie had offered to take the first watch, since Meta Knight had fallen asleep while riding with Kirby. Tiff was quite concerned, as Meta Knight didn't do this normally, but Neo had told her that it was just the lingering effects of the spell that he had been hit with earlier, and that he would be back to his old, stoic and cold self by morning.

“Those two must be exhausted.” Knuckle Joe commented, glancing to the sleeping forms of the two star warriors.

“We've all had a busy day, Joe.” Tiff said, yawning after wards.

“I'll say.” Geoffrey agreed, stretching out by the fire to get more comfortable, “Kirby didn't even wake up for dinner.”

Before going to bed that night, Tiff, Neo, and Kautounie poured over the spell books, seeing if there were any new ones that they could learn. There was a spell for summoning hell hounds, though none of them felt comfortable using that. There was Fireball, a classic among the elemental mages, that both Neo and Kautounie already knew, but Tiff was quite interested. Most of the spells written down were ones that the girls already had and knew, a couple healing spells, Magic Missile, and Fire. But then Tiff came across a few new ones, like Siphon, which Neo had mentioned earlier. Although you had to be close to your target to use it, it could be handy in a pinch. There was also Water Breathing, which as the name implies, would let the caster and all affected to be able to breath under water. Considering where they were, that one could come in quite handy as well. Another interesting one was Waterproofing, which was also self explanatory. Then there was Whirlpool. Whether or not the spell would work on dry land or only in the water, wasn't listed. Well, only one way to find out! Perhaps with rested minds, they could study some more the next morning before taking off.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

Morning came very brightly and much to soon as far as some were concerned. Kautounie and Neo both fought to get up before the other, only to realize that Tiff was already wide awake, copying down some of the new spells in her spell book, just as Kautounie had showed her to not that long ago.

“Morning!” Tiff greeted, brightly to the two sisters.

“She was up before I was!” Geoffrey muttered, as he tended the small campfire.

“Here you go, I'm already done.” Tiff said, handing the sisters the two spell books.

Now that they had what they needed out of both books, perhaps they could be sold for a hefty profit in the next city or town they came too.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight was awake and well rested, staring out into the ocean. He didn't even seem to notice Kirby by his side, hungrily devouring his breakfast. Once he had enough, Kirby smiled up to his mentor. For such a powerful warrior, the child really had adorable smiles.

“Medi Kni... feel better?” Kirby asked.

“Yes, little one. Much better...” Meta Knight sighed, trailing off into deep thought, “Family always makes me feel better...” he whispered to himself.

No, NO! What was he saying?! That was too attached! He couldn't let that happen. And it wasn't just Kirby, he had always liked Tiff, even though he never dared admit anything of the sort. But now, with every passing day, the Redsuns were growing on him, even when their antics irritated him. Then there was Knuckle Joe. He reminded Meta Knight so much of his old friend, Jecra. After loosing so much in the past, this crazy adventure they were all on slowly began to bring back that which was buried deep within his heart. Part of him was scared, and didn't want to like these people, for fear of loosing them and never being able to heal again. But the other part wanted nothing more then to embrace his friends, his students,... his family.

“Poyo...Medi Kni... say family?” Kirby asked, looking up to the elder with a suspicious glint in his eye.

Meta Knight snapped out of his thoughts, glancing down to his pupil, wide eyed. He heard that?! Unexpectedly, Kirby snuggled up to the older knight, letting out a soft, contented chirp.

“N-no, young one. Go, go get Knuckle Joe up, we'll be leaving soon.” Meta Knight said, quickly. “Go on, get...” he added, trying to sound like his usual blunt self, though there was a hint of endearment at the child's antics.

Kirby laughed playfully. He heard what Meta Knight said, and the elder warrior knew it.

Once everyone was up and had eaten, camp was packed and the team moved on down the coastline. Tiff continued to ride the paint horse, which she had rechristened, Gyaroppu, since that morning. Kirby was seated in front of her, enjoying the cool morning sea breeze. The mare seemed to take quite a liking to her new riders. Knuckle Joe had taken the bay stallion, even though Kautounie did recommend to him that he may want to hold off on riding by himself until he had become more experienced. At least he no longer felt so weird riding behind Kautounie. That damn tail of hers had a mind of it's own!

Meta Knight was perfectly content to sit behind Geoffrey. Had it not been for the lingering worry about his ship and crew, he would have enjoyed being on this planet much more. Perhaps once this fiasco was over, he'd have to take a longer stay.

The farther west down the beach they rode, the warmer it became. Already the sun was high, heating up the sand below them. For the time being, it was very pleasant, but one could not afford to get too comfortable. If anything, yesterday had taught them that.

“Perhaps at this pace, we'll make it to that little surfer town, Portside, by nightfall.” Geoffrey suggested.

“Oh, that would be great.” Neo said. “I love the way surfers talk!

“Always sounded a bit funny to me...” Kautounie muttered. “To much peace and love, not enough violence...”

“I wont have any surfer dudes hitting on my ladies!” Geoffrey exclaimed.

Sure, there may not be much time for fun and games, but after spending several nights in the wild, a room at an inn would be a luxury. And they certainly had enough money for it now!

Just to make sure they were heading in the right direction, Tiff pulled out the Star Piece, which glowed brightly, even against the light of the sun shining above them.

“So that's what's left of Kirby's Warp Star, huh?” Knuckle Joe asked, a hint of pity and sorrow in his voice.

Kirby glanced to his friend and nodded slowly.

“We're hoping that maybe Masher might be holding onto the next piece.” Tiff explained, “You and Kirby have beat Masher twice working together. This time, we can all work together to take that monster down.”

Now Kirby's mood began to increase again. He didn't like to think about his broken Warp Star too much, almost in the same way Meta Knight was trying not to dwell on the Halberd.

So far, there were no signs of any travelers, hostile or otherwise, on the beach. Though that was strange. The Ember Sea in these parts was renowned all around Horva for having some of the greatest surfing waves on the planet. Surely they would be out here. Surfers may, by stereotype, be laid back and cool, but don't get in between them and a good time!

But, a little further down led them to believe that someone did ruin a beach goer's good time, and got away with it too. Floating in the water and slowly drifting towards shore was a surfboard with blood on it. Footprints in the sand showed that there was a scuffle, ending with the looser being dragged off towards Portside. Judging by the shoe prints beside the drag marks in the sand, it was probably the same sort of boots that the goblins they had killed the day before were wearing.

“Great...” Geoffrey muttered.

Knuckle Joe looked a little excited, like he always got before a fight. There was no mistaking it, he and Kautounie both could tell when a fight was coming. The team followed the cliff side that bordered the beach until early evening. Along they way, there was more evidence of attacks. Broken beach chairs, abandoned surfboards, torn beach towels, and of course, a lot of blood.

Finally, nestled into an alcove and illuminated by the light of the setting sun was the beach town of Portside. Part of the town was built on a boardwalk over the water, while the rest was built into the cliff side itself. Quite remarkable ingenuity for these people, really. On ether side of the town were two large lifeguard towers. But immediately, they could tell that something was wrong.

“Where are all the people?” Tiff asked.

Knuckle Joe and Geoffrey both dismounted to scout ahead, using the cover of the growing darkness to shield then from possible unfriendly eyes. Even still, that did little good, as once they approached the lifeguard tower, using it for cover, several crossbow bolts struck the sand at their feet, missing them by inches.

“Shit!” Geoffrey cursed, whipping out his gun and taking a shot at the already broken window on the tower.

“Vulcan Jab!” Knuckle Joe shouted, sending the small orb of energy after Geoffrey's bullet.

There was a pained squeal, and a blur of black and green fell out of the lifeguard tower and onto the sand in front of them. It was a dead bugbear, crossbow still clutched tightly in it's grasp.

“That's one bugbear who should have been fired a while ago! I thought lifeguards were supposed to save lives, not take them!” Geoffrey growled, kicking the corpse aside.

“You're insane, I hope you know that!” Knuckle Joe mentioned.

“Who's arguing?” Geoffrey asked.

Only now did they see the sentries patrolling the beach, each one armed with different assorted weapons. One was holding onto two chains, each one with a savage wolf-like beast at the end, and another that was riding on the back of a massive, not to mention, nasty looking boar. Banners bearing Holy Nightmare's sigil were being planted in the sand all around the town by much smaller goblins. However, there were no ships or boats to be seen, suggesting that these bugbears invaded from the neighboring forest along the top of the cliff. Not wanting to have their cover blown, Knuckle Joe and Geoffrey raced back to report their findings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a long one again! Thought I'd try out some scenery I've never really written before. The coastline. I described the Ember Sea coastline similarly to a place I went along the Oregon Coast, (The river pouring into the ocean) and my many trips to Whitby Island, (All the large chunks of driftwood and the high, sheer cliffs.)
> 
> Anyway, a battle with religious wackos is to unfold. And before you start, NO, this is not a stab at religion of any sort. But lets face it, no one likes having religious fanatics coming after them, especially if they are trying to KILL you! However door to door salesmen can be just as annoying.
> 
> Moving on, the tough and stoic Meta Knight lets more of his soft side slip, and we have the set up for their next detour, Portside!
> 
> By the way, Gyaroppu is the Japanese name for the pokemon Rapidash. Way to cross my fandoms, eh?


	19. Demons and Goblins and Bugbears, Oh My!

In You're Nightmares, Demons and Goblins and Bugbears, Oh My!

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, an Epic Undersea Battle Sequence, and did I mention Gore?

'Well, we made it to the Ember Sea! Unfortunately it's beauty is already being depleted by Nightmare's ever growing forces, as we have found out from yesterday. I knew that this wasn't just going to be a straight shot right into Harmony, but you can't blame a girl for hoping. If anything, at least we made some seagulls happy.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

'Poyo! What... did poy- zwetoock mean by poyo, train him just like you? That's what she said to Medi Kni. Untamed One, poyo. Don't know, maybe it's that mean witch, Riley, being up to something... to take Medi Kni away from us!'

The Thoughts of Kirby

'Good kiddo, you're catching up fast! Now if you could just stop saying “poyo” every other word. What does that even mean? Anyway, long story short, we were attacked by Nightmare's minions yesterday and stomped the crap out of them. How many more are out there, who can say? But in this galaxy, anything is possible.'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'In all my travels as a monster hunter, I never thought anything could be as crazy as this! The people on this planet are just as insane as the world itself! Just yesterday, I was healed with sorcery by Tiff and that walking furball, Neo. And apparently it's those two sisters that have been teaching Tiff all that hocus pocus stuff. Last I remembered, she couldn't do that. I thought she looked a bit different, I just had no idea how much.'

The Thoughts of Knuckle Joe

'That vile creature has no idea... had no idea. Right now, there is so much on my mind you could write it all down and fill a book. My apprentice, my companions, my ship, and this place.'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

Knuckle Joe and Geoffrey both skidded to a halt, nearly startling their companions, save for perhaps Meta Knight.

“What's the matter with you two?” Meta Knight asked, calmly.

“Well, we now know what's happened to everyone here!” Knuckle Joe growled.

“Bugbears.” Geoffrey said, “We just killed one that was using the lifeguard tower as a vantage point for sniping. But it's a good bet that there's a hell of a lot more of them around here!”

Kautounie and Neo both smirked, then licked their chops, “Good!” the sisters exclaimed.

“What? How can that be good?!” Tiff demanded, “Monsters have taken over the town!”

“It's getting close to dinner time, and I'm not passing up goblin meat this time!” Kautounie growled, her hand already reaching for the shotgun on her back.

Before Kautounie could leave for a one zwetoock massacre, both Geoffrey and Meta Knight pulled her back. It was way to dark to be going after goblins and bugbears this time of night, even for zwetoocks. It was well known that bugbears and goblins were nocturnal, and could fight much better in the dark. Plus, it was quite likely that there was an entire clan of these things settling in. They wouldn't have much to fear from just two zwetoocks, let alone just one. Annoyed because they were making sense, Kautounie rethought her one zwetoock massacre idea. Just thank Sundar an actual fight hadn't started yet.

Since it wouldn't be long until another bugbear found the body of it's dead comrade, Kirby and his team moved away from Portside, finding a small, natural cave to use as shelter to spend the night and make battle plans. There wasn't much in the way of cover around Portside, save for the cliffs, so no mater where they came from, odds were good that a guard patrolling the shore would see them.

“So how do we begin taking these things out?” Knuckle Joe asked.

“Lucky I brought this.” Geoffrey mentioned, revealing the sheath on Gunner's saddle that had been cleverly concealed by the packs and gear he carried, “Remember that surprise I told you all about?”

The rogue revealed a sniper rifle, complete was laser scope. Already Kautounie began to look a bit jealous.

“What exactly is that?” Tiff asked, nervously.

“It's one of my sniper rifles, of course! Sadly, my favorite one, Black Beauty, is still on the... Halberd.” the rogue groaned, feeling a little hesitant to say the name of Meta Knight's beloved warship around the elder warrior.

“I didn't know you gave your sniper rifle a name!” Neo quipped.

“Meh, just sort of thought of it now...” Geoffrey shrugged, “Anyway, while Joe and I were snooping around, I saw some formations in the cliff that I can use for a sniper perch, pick off the bastards from afar. I've been itching for a chance to bring this baby out under life and death circumstances.”

Well, that's one way to do it. Kautounie and Neo thought about just chucking a few fireballs into the town, but then Tiff had to go and make sense again.

“What if there are still citizens trapped in there?” Tiff asked.

“Oh... right...” Kautounie moaned, disappointed.

Although not the brightest creatures, Bugbears were smart enough to realize that keeping prisoners alive was good for free labor and in some cases, entertainment. Odds were good that many of the townspeople were still alive, if just enslaved for the time being.

“Trust me, I thought about throwing a couple grenades in there... or set Bomb Kirby loose on them.” Geoffrey admitted after a short pause.

“Poyo, Geoff?” Kirby muttered, his eyes narrowing.

“I didn't say I was!” Geoffrey said. “Just considering.”

Okay, sniping from afar was a good strategy, but there had to be another way to get in undetected. Tiff suggested using Unnoticeability on themselves, but was reminded that unnoticeable did not mean unsubstantial, as their foot prints in the sand could be clearly seen by the sentries.

“Kautounie, Neo, Tiff, what about that Water Breathing spell you took from those occultists?” Meta Knight suggested, “Perhaps if we leave marks in the sand, and if I'm the only one capable of flight, we could take the water instead.”

Now there was an idea. Most of the guards were gazing out towards the land, not the sea. And with the aid of that spell, there would be no worry about holding their breath.

“As long as we get to rid the galaxy of Nightmare's monsters, I'm in!” Knuckle Joe said, nodding.

“Well, I think Garna will be quite jealous of me,” Geoffrey claimed.

“Why should that be so?” Meta Knight asked, curiously.

“She's always wanted to steal an entire town, and I'm going to beat her to it!” the rogue bragged, “It's like the master being beaten by the... apprentice.” he added slowly, glancing from Kirby to Meta Knight.

“Poyo, yes, Geoff?” Kirby asked.

“That's all...” the human said, before making a bigger ass of himself, to which the girls laughed it up.

This night while they rested, two people rotated the watch and not just one. With such a large amount of monsters, both known and unknown lurking about, they couldn't be to careful. Sure, this cave was no room at the inn like they had been hoping for, but it was better then being out in the open with so many demon beasts on the prowl.

Kirby and Meta Knight were the first ones to share watch duty this evening. The waves of the Ember Sea could be heard crashing on the shore, and the light of the moon and stars glittered on the water's surface.

“Medi Kni, you still worried?” Kirby asked, quietly.

“You have no idea, little one...” Meta Knight sighed, holding his cape more tightly around his body..

Kirby cuddled up to his mentor, sensing Meta Knight's uneasiness. Although the suborn old knight didn't want to admit it, this always made him feel better. Smiling gently beneath his mask, the elder warrior wrapped a fold of his cape around the smaller pink puffball.

“Don't you go taking a nap on me, now. We wont be relieved for a couple hours yet.” Meta Knight warned, “Really, I need to get you one of your own...”

Kirby looked up to his mentor with endearment. The elder warrior chuckled to himself, then continued his watch, Kirby at his side. Well, they all knew that this trip wasn't going to be smooth sailing. Adventures hardly ever are. But, as the Redsuns would say, that's what makes it fun!

*The Next Morning*

“Rise and shine, guys.” Kautounie announced, in the sort of tone that told everyone that she was growing impatient.

The smell of the goblins had reached her nose, it was time to attack!

Kirby, Knuckle Joe, and Meta Knight slowly opened their eyes, prying themselves off the cold, sand covered stone floor. Knuckle Joe's mouth gaped open for a moment and his eyes widened. Neo and Kautounie both were hardly wearing anything, save for their jewelry, tribal war paint, and a loin cloth.

“What? We're going swimming, and we can't afford to be weighed down by anything we don't need.” Neo explained, slinging Heartseeker and her quiver of arrows to her back.

“Besides, they're covered in fur.” Geoffrey added.

“Yeah, but I just never expected those two overgrown furballs to be so... so damn hot!” Knuckle Joe muttered, hardly believing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

“Hmhm, you flatter me, Joe...” Kautounie smirked, flicking her tail and strapping a knife sheath onto her leg.

Sadly, as far as Kautounie was concerned, the only problem with Knuckle Joe was that he wasn't a zwetoock.

“Hey, those are my sisters!” Geoffrey exclaimed, his big brother protectiveness taking over.

Tiff wasn't as surprised when she saw Neo and Kautounie, since she had been in the Redsun's home inside the Crimson Woods. Zwetoocks were free spirits. Though, it was still a little unsettling to see the two canids nearly naked.

Tiff herself opted to put her old clothes back on, as her mage robes would only get in the way underwater, though she kept her belt and Wicked's sheath.

Kirby wasn't at all bothered. In fact he hardly noticed the change in the sisters' appearance. He simply wanted to eat breakfast before heading off.

Meta Knight didn't so much as bat an eye.

The plan was simple. Geoffrey would perch himself up on the rocks and snipe incoming combatants, Meta Knight would take to the skies to deal death from above, while Kirby, Joe, and the girls took a swim to sneak into Portside. Then it was just a matter of killing any demon beasts before they killed you. Simple, easy to remember.

Before leaving the safety of their cave, Tiff and Neo set about using the Waterproofing spell on everyone's weapons, particularly the guns and in Neo's case, her bow. With the use of that spell, they could use their distance weapons from the water just as effectively as though they were on dry land. Though the effects were not permanent, but it would last long enough to get the job done.

“Kirby, it is time for you to take charge, make me proud.” Meta Knight said, his golden gaze looking down to his apprentice.

“Poyo... Medi Kni.... I will!” Kirby answered, filled with determination.

Meta Knight wasn't going to be with him this time, at least not at first. Kirby had to take charge and guide his friends.

“You will be a great leader one day, Kirby.” Neo said, encouragingly, “Perhaps my big sis could learn a thing or two from you and Sir Meta Knight.”

“Hey!” Kautounie grumbled, overhearing Neo's remark.

“Come on, let's bag us some monsters!” Knuckle Joe growled, growing more and more antsy.

“Time to kick ass,” Geoffrey began.

“And take names!” Kautounie finished.

“Lets do this!” Tiff growled, taking Wicked out of it's sheath, “Come on, Kirby!”

They walked down the beach a little ways, surveying their surroundings. Storm clouds had moved in since that morning, turning the sky deep, muddled gray. The ocean waters were becoming violent and choppy in the increasing wind. Geoffrey was leading Gunner, though the rest of the horses were left in the cave to keep them safe from prying eyes. They stopped roughly a quarter mile from the town. There were no sentries set up this far as of yet, so it was the best place to split off for the first phase of their plan.

“Alright, I'm gonna be perched on the cliff, facing towards town. I'll pick off the little gremlins as I see them.” Geoffrey informed, adjusting the rifle on his back before mounting up on Gunner.

“They'll be focused on myself, and wont even see Geoffrey, and hopefully will not see you coming.” Meta Knight added.

“We'll have to be careful, the ocean is never a safe place,” Kautounie warned, “There's more then just plain old sharks in these waters.”

“Be careful, you two!” Tiff said.

With a curt nod, Geoffrey galloped down the beach in great haste, while Meta Knight spread his wings and took to the sky. Now, Kirby, Joe, and the ladies were left to do their part.

“Alrighty then, lets get wet.” Neo sighed, as she and Tiff both began casting their Water breathing spells.

After the spells were cast, no one really felt any different, and nothing had changed physically. The only way to know if it worked was to get in the water and find out.

Instead of using the spell's assistance, Kirby simply trotted to the shoreline and swallowed a mouthful of seawater. The pink puffball's appearance shifted, until his skin became gelatinous and sea blue, almost transparent. A golden crown with a swirl adorned his forehead, topped with a cresting wave.

“Ride the waves and cool down hot flames! Poyo!” Kirby announced.

“Water Kirby... haven't seen that one for a couple of years.” Tiff mused.

“Kirby, you just come equipped to handle any job, don't ya?” Knuckle Joe asked.

“Hey, whatever works.” Neo said.

The five of them stepped into the tide, though Tiff was a little unsettled by the chill in the water. She had been hoping since it was called the Ember Sea, it might have been a bit warmer. Though as near as she could tell, it was Winter in Horva right now. The Redsun sisters on the other hand dove right in without hesitation.

It was quite a sensation. The sea wasn't nearly as rough underwater, and the Water Breathing had worked like a charm, literally. It was just like breathing on land, just that they were underwater. Strangely enough, the water breathing spell also gifted them with visibility underwater, and the salt in the sea did not sting their eyes.

“Poyo, poy!” Kirby called, his voice slightly gargled by the sea.

“This-this is unreal!” Knuckle Joe exclaimed.

“This is Horva!” Kautounie said.

“Wow, I wish I had discovered this a long time ago!” Tiff gasped, sounding quite excited.

“We better get to that alcove, “ Knuckle Joe grunted, “Better follow me, I know where to go!”

Since they hadn't actually seen Portside or it's layout with their own eyes, (it had only been described to them by Geoffrey and Knuckle Joe), Kirby and the girls agreed to follow after him. All things considered, it was a pleasant swim, save for the slight chill of the water. Oddly enough, the brightly colored war paint the Redsun sisters had painted on their fur wasn't washing off either.

Thankfully, they were left alone. Tiff glanced up to the water's surface, where she could faintly make out the outline of a patrolling guard. Then, without warning, the creature seized up, and fell into the tide. Possibly a victim of Geoffrey's sharp shooting.

They followed Knuckle Joe and he kept everyone within sight of the shoreline, though far enough away so that they wouldn't be seen by the guards patrolling on the beach. Slowly, the slopes of the shoreline began to turn, leading into the alcove Knuckle Joe was talking about. Now, although a bit shadowy, they could see the town's boardwalks and empty docks up ahead. So far, they had gone unnoticed.

“Better get ready.” Kautounie warned, prepping a spell.

Neo armed herself with Heartseeker while Tiff reached for Wicked. Knuckle Joe and Kirby were always armed, no matter what, it seemed. Things were about to get interesting.

*Geoffrey*

Once he reached the cliff side with his chosen perch undetected, Geoffrey slid from his horse's back and hid Gunner behind a rock formation jutting out of the cliff. He made sure he had plenty of ammunition before scaling the dangerously sharp earth and rock, finally making it to his vantage point. The gunman laid down against the gritty stone on his stomach, taking the sniper rifle from his back and set up. With the use of the scope, he could see the guards patrolling the shoreline very clearly. They would be easy pickings, and he had a pretty good shot over most of the town itself.

Geoffrey could see Meta Knight, circling high above, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Opportune roughly translating to 'when the bodies start falling, come on down and do that fancy sword slinging!'.

The human breathed in deeply, relaxing himself. He waited a few minutes, in silence. The time was right. Geoffrey squeezed the trigger, sending his first bullet speeding through the air, landing it's mark right in a goblin's head. Before his first target had even fallen to the ground, the rogue set his sights on another, this one mounted on a massive boar. A single shot, and the goblin fell off his mount. The startled boar fled back towards the town.

“Alright, buddy, you're turn...” Geoffrey muttered to himself, readying himself to take another shot.

From his perch, Geoffrey could see his masked friend swooping down, taking out the monsters with Galaxia. But right now was not the time to admire the show. He needed to make sure that there were as few monsters as possible for when Kirby and the rest of the team launched their surprise attack from the water.

*Sir Meta Knight*

From the sky, Meta Knight could get a clear view of what was going on in Portside. Indeed, there were a few citizens down there, forced to labor like slaves in their own home while their bugbear tormentors cracked their whips. If there were more, Meta Knight suspected that they had either fled from the town or were incarcerated elsewhere. From what he could tell, the bugbears were attempting to turn this peaceful beach town into a seaside fortress. Bonfires were being burnt, and there was the wreckage of a few vehicles, possibly people that tried to escape and failed. Then his eyes slid to the cliff, where Geoffrey had perched himself. Meta Knight steeled himself, ready for the upcoming battle. He drew Galaxia, letting her heavenly power flow throughout his body, then he waited.

Finally, Meta Knight saw the first goblin sentry drop to the sand, dead, followed by his cohort mounted on the boar. That was the signal. With elegant grace, he pinned his wings back and dived, sword pointed outward and in front of him. The goblins and their beasts were looking around in a panicked frenzy as one by one, Geoffrey's bullets brought them down. They never thought once to look up.

Meta Knight twisted through the air like a drill, plowing into a Bugbear. The creature's hide and leather armor was no match for the star warrior's sacred sword. He squealed in agony, thick, black blood staining the sand where he stood. With a grunt, Meta Knight tore Galaxia from the bugbear's chest, then took off into the air again. An archer, who had witnessed the brutal kill, got down to one knee and fired. Meta Knight gracefully twisted around, slicing the projectile in half with a single swing. Hie eyes flashed red for a moment, only he realized that he didn't need to swoop down for another attack. The goblin archer had a stunned look on it's face, then slumped to the ground, a bullet hole in the back of it's head.

“Nice shooting, Geoffrey.” Meta Knight mused.

*Kirby and Company*

Meanwhile, while Geoffrey and Meta Knight started the brawl from the land and air, Water Kirby and Knuckle Joe led the rest of the assault from the sea. They were close now. So far, they had remained unhindered... until now, anyway. Out of the shadows created by the boardwalks and docks, something could be seen, moving fast in the water, and it certainly was not something of theirs.

“What's that?” Neo asked, knocking an arrow into Heartseeker.

“Dead, that's what!” Kautounie growled.

With a wave of her hand, the water began to heat up drastically as Kautounie cast her Scald at the oncoming creature. There was a loud hiss, and the creature recoiled slightly, then slithered through the water faster, mouth wide open.

Now Kirby and Tiff knew what this thing was. King Dedede had ordered on of these things before, though his was a lot smaller, and much less frightening. The creature had a bloated, fish-like body with a long eel tail. It's body was covered in burgundy scales, though it's underside was much lighter in color. Inside it's mouth was a row of sharp, backwards pointing teeth. Knuckle Joe had seen this monster before himself as well, from his days as a monster hunter, just not quite so terrible. Apparently Riley had modified Susshi to her own liking.

On land, Susshi was near useless. It could clumsily move by sliding itself along, and had limited attacks. However, despite it's bloated appearance, in the water, it moved swiftly and with grace.

Half of Susshi's face was burnt from Kautounie's spell, and it only looked pissed. Susshi snapped for Water Kirby, it's sharp teeth missing by mere inches.

“Go for it's tail!” Tiff shouted, “That's Susshi's weak spot!”

Knuckle Joe lobbed an underwater smash punch, which made contact with it's target. But it appeared as though this beast was thinking for itself, as it moved in such a way that would make it's tail difficult to reach.

“Tiff, I think it can understand you!” Kautounie warned, sending another scalding jet of water from her hands.

Susshi retaliated, scraping it's teeth across Kautounie's arm. Snarling loudly, the elder zwetoock ignored the sting of the sea biting at her arm. This thing was at an advantage in the water. Even though able to see and breathe underwater, Tiff, Joe, and the Redsuns' movement was hindered. As the massive demon beast turned around for another charge, Tiff raised her wand, then sent two magic missiles right into Susshi's face, following up with a blinding flash of her Dazzle.

The beast screeched, violently thrashing about in a fit of rage. It's tail collided with Tiff as she attempted to swim out of the way, sending her to the rocky ocean floor. The girl righted herself, looking upwards to the fight that still raged. Then a shiny glint among the rocks caught her eye. Still a bit dizzy, she didn't have much time to ponder what it was, but it was small enough to fit in her pocket. Tiff grabbed the mystery object, then swam back to join the fight.

Meanwhile, Knuckle Joe and Neo split off from Kautounie and Kirby. Susshi was still blinded from Tiff's spell, making the front end less threatening. Neo fired an arrow, which thanks to the Waterproofing cast earlier, worked just as well in the water as it did through the air. She was rewarded with a pained scream from the beast, as the arrow had struck it's left eye. Emboldened by Neo's success, Knuckle Joe was next to attack.

“Vulcan Jab!” he called, pelting the creature's scaly hide, “Spin Kick!”

“Joe, I honestly think it doesn't care what you're attacking it with!” Neo pointed out.

While Neo and Knuckle Joe kept Susshi distracted, Water Kirby and Kautounie swam around to the creature's backside. Since Kautounie's movement in the water was hindered, she opted to use a knife, (the same knife that she found back in the asylum as a matter of fact) against the beast instead of her swords. Water Kirby on the other hand, his water ability allowing him free movement, spit up the Winterclaw sword. As soon as he did, the water around the ice blade became very cold.

“Care to do the honors Kirby?” Kautounie asked.

“Poyo, together!” Kirby answered.

Kautounie smirked. She liked the way this little warrior's mind worked.

Susshi, half blinded and dealing with an assault from the front, didn't stand a chance once Water Kirby and Kautounie reached it's tail and slid their blades down through the tail and up into the demon beast's spine. In the final throws of death, it roared, then fell limp and began to disintegrate as it drifted towards the bottom of the sea.

Once the beast was dead, they were rejoined by Tiff.

“Are you guys okay?” Tiff asked.

“We're fine... just a few minor flesh wounds.” Kautounie groaned.

“Yeah, but we're running late!” Knuckle Joe pointed out.

The boardwalk! Right! Meta Knight and Geoffrey were probably wondering where they were right about now. From where they were, the swimmers could see something spherical swoop down, knocking a heavily armored goblin into the water. Kautounie and Neo glanced to Water Kirby, then nodded.

“Alright, this may feel a little bit weird...” Neo warned.

“What will?” Tiff and Joe both asked in unison.

“Fists and weapons ready, I hope,” Kautounie announced, “We're just going to give you two a little push.”

“How exa-” Tiff began, stopping when she realized that she was moving swiftly towards the surface.

But she wasn't moving a muscle! Knuckle Joe let out a yelp of surprise. Apparently he wasn't ready for it either. The Redsuns were also moving swiftly to the surface, their hands glowing with a strange, arcane force.

“Like this...” Neo explained, smirking.

With his Water ability still equipped, Kirby didn't need any extra help. Suddenly, all five of them burst out of the sea, making a graceful landing on the nearby dock, and startling a large hoard of goblins that had Meta Knight surrounded. A couple were knocked back by Galaxia, while another took a shot from behind by Geoffrey's sniper rifle.

“Smash Punch! Spin Kick!” Knuckle Joe shouted, taking out another of the monsters.

Water Kirby spat a geyser from his mouth, forcing another unlucky goblin off the dock and into the sea, while Neo fired an arrow at the last one.

Meta Knight panted heavily, a slightly annoyed look in his eyes, “What took you so long?”

“We were taking care of something!” Kautounie answered, jerking her head around as more goblins and bugbears poured out of the nearby buildings and charged, “Ugly!” she finished, pinning her ears back and snarling.

“Poyo, Medi Kni!” Water Kirby said, his eyes narrowing at the oncoming hoard.

“Just be happy we're here!” Knuckle Joe grumbled.

Having not been expecting the attack in the first place, the bugbears rushed about in an unorganized frenzy. Most set their sights on the intruders and ignored their prisoners for the time being, allowing the frightened citizens to seek shelter from the fight.

The monsters at the front began the attack by throwing hatchets and hand maces through the air. A few scored a hit, though they were merely annoying scratches. With a loud snarl, Kautounie deflected the next thrown assault with a quick blast of telekinetic force.

From the Dreamlanders' and Redsuns' position, this was the most optimum place to tear through their enemies. Most of the buildings were closer to the cliff, meaning there wasn't much cover the goblins could use to hide from Geoffrey's bullets. So far the human had done a pretty good job keeping the beasts thinned out. Any that were sent out to investigate were quickly shot down as well.

“To Hell with this!” Kautounie growled.

Kirby dropped his Water ability for the time being and inhaled Winterclaw, gaining his Sword ability instead, “Poyo, spin slash! Do a sword dive as your finishing strike! Poyo! It's all about the flourish!” 

“You got it, little friend.” Neo said.

The six of them lined up, Kirby and Meta Knight unleashing their Sword Beams, Knuckle Joe using Vulcan Jab, Tiff casting Magic Missile, and the Redsun sisters summoning their Chain Lightning. In all honesty, it was quite a spectacle to behold. Though the boardwalk they stood upon began to groan and splinter from the stress. Well, they never promised anyone that the town would be in pristine condition after they got through with it. Then again, the charging bugbears weren't in pristine fighting condition any more either. With the barrage of spells and special attacks, the hoard was cut down to size greatly, and any that were left, were quickly snuffed by Geoffrey from afar.

*Geoffrey*

Geoffrey could see Meta Knight alone on the docks, fighting with all his might. He would shoot any goblin that got far to close to the elder blue puffball, but there was just that one small thing that was bothering him.

“Come on, ladies, where the hell are you?” he muttered to himself, squeezing the trigger again.

Meta Knight was tough, but even he had his limits, and more and more enemies were springing out of their hiding places. Finally, he caught sight of five figures bursting out of the water near the docks where Meta Knight stood.

“Ah, there you are. Better late then never.” Geoffrey sighed, squeezing off another round.

He was about to fire again, then he felt a slight tremble in the rock where he was perched. Then the rogue's eyes fixed on the assault, lead by Kirby's and Meta Knight's sword beams, and ending with the lightning bolts, courtesy of the sisters. It was truly beautiful. But he couldn't think about it for too long. Yup, there were a lot more bugbears to kill!

*Kirby and Company*

The team continued to fight their way further into Portside. They had already taken most of the boardwalk and docks, leaving a trail of smoldering, dead bodies in their wake. But, despite the massive combo attack, the monsters just kept on coming. Goblins, bugbears, great ugly wolves and massive wild boars, all fought to keep hold of the small town. Emboldened by their greater numbers, the bugbears and goblins did not display their natural fear of the zwetoocks either. Though they were clearly displaying their hatred for elves and many headed straight for Knuckle Joe first. That was a mistake.

Knuckle Joe and Kirby kept a good chunk of the beasts at bay, Joe using his Smash Punch technique, while Sword Kirby used the icy cold of Winterclaw. Meanwhile, Meta Knight had taken to the skies once again, swooping down on the archers that had perched themselves on the rooftops, or in places Geoffrey couldn't see them to shoot.

Tiff and Neo both kept their distance, the later of the two putting her bow away, deciding instead to try out that other water based spell they had discovered. Whirlpool. She began whipping her hand around in a circular motion, and the air around her paw-like hand became heavy, until a shimmering veil of water formed and began swirling around her hand, awaiting her command. Neo pointed forward, at a group of incoming goblins, one of whom was mounted on a boar. With a roar, the conjured whirlpool flowed across the boardwalk like a twister, bowling the goblins over, damaging them and forcing them into disarray.

“Cool.” Tiff muttered, “I've got to try that one out myself.”

“Tiff!” Neo cried out in warning.

A hulking bugbear stooped over the girl, a massive war hammer in his gritty hands. Neo reached for Heartseeker, only to be taken by five more goblins that had sprung out of no where and ruthlessly attacked her.

Tiff gazed up to her attacker. This bugbear was truly ugly, uglier then the zombie one she had seen back in Ravenwing Bog. The beast's animalistic red eyes glanced down to her hand for a second, filled with greed. It was then Tiff saw the ram-shaped ring on her finger glow again, this time, much stronger. Now call it a mage's intuition, adrenaline, or pure dumb luck. Tiff wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she screamed the first word that came to mind.

“ _ARIES!”_

Upon shouting that word, an ethereal ram's head formed from out of the ring, and launched itself at the bugbear. The beast was knocked backwards across the docks, his armor and chest smashed in from where the ram's head had made contact with him. It quivered, spitting out it's last breath. Tiff was in shock. She had thought the ring looked neat and knew it was magical, she just had no idea how powerful it was.

During that time, Neo had managed to slay all her attackers, and just finished tearing out the throat of the last one.

“Now that was cool!” Neo commented.

Tiff nodded, but there wasn't much time to admire her discovery. The others would need their healing spells before the day was done.

Meta Knight landed beside Kirby and Knuckle Joe, assisting in taking out another ten or so bugbears. Now Portside's boardwalks and beach had been reclaimed. They continued towards the cliff face, where the other half of the town was built. Along the way, they passed by ransacked shops, restaurants, and dwellings along with a small clinic. If the poor, enslaved citizens were to survive, that might come in handy.

Then, just as their luck would have it, more of these monsters emerged from out of the cliff, many of them accompanied by giant wolves or mounted on boars. Some of these bugbears were dressed in nicer steel armor as opposed to the crude leather and hide armor of the lower ranking beasts they had been killing. As they strode forward, in a very organized order for such brutish beasts, the bugbears and goblins were chanting, “Chieftain Lurtzak, Chieftain Lurtzak, Chieftain Lurtzak!”

One bugbear, mounted on a huge, monstrous hyena-like animal stood out in particular. Not only was he striding down the streets as though he owned them, this one had ornate, custom armor, on both himself and his mount. Had he been on foot, he would have stood about nine feet tall. (Gives you an idea of how big his giant hyena is, huh?) In his hands, he carried a large spear with a silver tip that did not look like it had been made by goblin or bugbear. More then likely a trophy taken or perhaps it was given to him. Who knows? Who cares? 

This was obviously the ring leader of the entire operation, Chieftain Lurtzak, as his troops kept chanting. It was only a matter of time before the battle would have drawn the clan leader out. The bugbear chieftain was accompanied by five guards, also dressed in steel plate armor and mounted on giant boars, armed with swords and spears.

“Poyo!” Kirby shouted in challenge, his eyes narrowing.

“Come on Geoffrey, where are you on this one?!” Neo muttered to herself, chancing a quick glance to the cliff where the human was still perched.

*Geoffrey*

The rogue cursed audibly, unable to get a clear shot. There were to many buildings in the way now. He couldn't risk firing. He could hit one of his own companions. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

“Shit!” Geoffrey cursed, strapping his sniper rifle to his back.

The rouge climbed down the ragged cliff, back down to where Gunner patiently waited for him.

“Come on, Gunner, it's time we get our asses over there.”

Geoffrey jumped onto the horse's back, taking out his usual oversized handgun before galloping across the sand towards Portside.

*Down in Portside*

Well, if Geoffrey wasn't able to get a clear shot, then perhaps another six-way assault? Once again, Kirby and Meta Knight used their Sword Beams, the sisters unleashed their combined Lighting Bolt spell, Chain Lightning, Knuckle Joe used his Vulcan Jab, while Tiff used her enchanted ring this time, sending an ethereal ram's head into the fray this time around.

“Where did you learn to do that?!” Knuckle Joe asked.

“Eh, few moments ago, actually!” Tiff answered.

Another round of magnificent attacks, and two of Chieftain Lurtzak's guards fell, as did their mounts. But, much to their disappointment, the Chieftain himself had used his spear to block one of the oncoming sword beams, making it pass harmlessly through him.

“I was not expecting that!” Meta Knight admitted, his golden eyes widening in alarm.

“Damn it!” Kautounie snarled, firing off a blast from Matilda, nailing a few of the weaker goblins up front to get them out of the way.

It was clear that this Chieftain was not going to be a pushover of any sort. There was a reason he had remained leader of the clan. He and his cohorts began trotting, then charged forward, hollering and shouting loudly, brandishing their weapons.

Kautounie put her shotgun away, and crouched to the ground on all fours. She was preparing to take out these goblins the way Redsuns were taught to take them out, with her bare paws!

“Sundar, protect us!” Kautounie growled, ears pinning against her skull.

Neo crouched down as well, preparing to meet the oncoming charge. The two sisters snarled and snapped their jaws in a primitive and frightening display, showing their fangs.

“Medi Kni, you with me?” Kirby asked, looking up to his mentor.

Usually, it was Meta Knight who would tell Kirby to come with him. However, there was no mistaking the uncertainty in his apprentice's voice.

“Tell me like you mean it, young warrior!” Meta Knight said, holding Galaxia aloft.

“Medi Kni, are you with me?!” Kirby commanded, earning a nod of approval from his master.

“To the death!” Meta Knight answered.

Now Kirby was taking charge, like the Star Warrior that he was. They had gotten this far, there was no turning back now. One way or another, these monsters were going down. The giant wolves were released from their chains and sent in first. Answering their howls of blood lust, Neo and Kautounie both leaped forward. Knuckle Joe and Tiff took out three of the wolves, using a Vulcan Jab and Magic Missiles respectively. Kirby and Meta Knight charged side by side, their sights set on the leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then, to start things off, some of you might be wondering "What the hell is a bugbear?" Well, a bugbear is a goblinoid monster, similar to a hobgoblin only bigger and nastier, usually standing about seven to eight feet tall. They were briefly mentioned in previous chapters. Bugbers have a face that greatly resembles a bears, hence the name. My nerdy D&D infused mind decided to use bugbears because most people associate orcs (which are a widely used universal bad guy, I might add) with LOTR. But hardly anyone, save for nerds like me, would really know what a bugbear is. Bugbears are stronger, bigger, and in most cases, smarter then orcs, making them much more dangerous. Now that out first monster lesson is over, time for the second one, Susshi.  
> In the anime, we only saw Susshi once, and to be honest, it was underwhelming. But, I figured something that's clumsy and near useless on land would probably be quite graceful and deadly in the water, which is why I though Susshi would be another good pick for a monster encounter.
> 
> The battle is heating up to a fever pitch. It's few against many. How's it gonna end?


	20. Calming the Storm

In You're Nightmares, Calming the Storm

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Use of Powerful Medication, and a Clinic with the Loosest Dress Code in the Entire Galaxy.

It had seemed like all the fights this day were simply leading up to this one. The bugbear Chieftain, Lurtzak, had finally shown himself, accompanied by all the highest ranking members of the clan. Armored in black steel plate, carrying a powerful enchanted spear, and mounted upon a savage giant hyena, the clan leader issued his orders, sending his mounted and foot troops into battle.

Knuckle Joe and Tiff had already taken out a few of the giant wolves and foot soldiers, leaving Neo, Kautounie, Kirby, and Meta Knight to meet the charge head on.

“Just like we have trained, Kirby!” Meta Knight shouted.

“Poyo, Medi Kni!” Kirby called, leaping into the air to deliver a chilling strike from the Winterclaw.

Chieftain Lurtzak raised his spear to block the young warrior's strike. Taking this opportunity, Neo and Kautounie both pounced for the bugbear leader, only to be intercepted by two of his mounted guards as they took the strike for him. So this was how it was. Tiff and Knuckle Joe, pitted against the last of the mounted guards, with his surrounding wolves and underlings, and Meta Knight and Kirby were left to take on the leader. Meanwhile, Geoffrey was closing in as fast as Gunner would carry him across the sand.

*The Redsun Sisters*

Kautounie clashed against her armored assailant, nearly knocking him off his boar. In savage fury, the zwetoock began tearing into the bugbear with her claws, letting out the most horrible sounding snarls imaginable. She clung to the fiend, even as it attempted to pry her off using a serrated broadsword. Her claws found their way to the weakly armored portions of his body, particularly at the neck. The giant boar the bugbear guard was riding thrashed about and squealed wildly, mouth open for a bite.

Giant boars were no farm pigs. These things could be just as brutal, if not more so, then their riders. The boar twisted it's head around, then grabbed a hold of Kautounie's leg once her claws scraped downward across the bugbear's bloody armor as she slipped. Kautounie was showered in crimson and black blood, both the bugbear's and her own. The bugbear rider gargled a few times, unable to get any words out with a missing throat, eyes frozen in shock, as he slid from his mount's back and crashed to the gritty boardwalk below.

Now Kautounie had the boar to deal with, which had done a good job tearing up her leg, making movement difficult.

“Kautounie!” Neo called, chancing a glance away from her own fight.

Even with a badly injured leg, Kautounie was still putting up a fierce fight. Snarling, she raked her hind claws across the beast's neck, ignoring the pain pulsing throughout her body. The boar's sharp hooves scraped across Kautounie's body, attempting to pin her down for another bite. This time around, Kautounie surprised the beast, sending a blast of fuchsia colored flames right into it's mouth and face. Her own howls could be heard over the boar's pained squeals, right before she locked her jaws around the creature's throat and dug her claws into it's neck. Blood poured all around her, staining the zwetoock's chocolate colored fur scarlet. Finally, the great boar's squealing stopped, then it slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Neo wasn't quite as frightening as her sister, but she could still be quite a little fiend when she was pushed to it. Fangs bared, she attempted another bite on the bugbear holding her at bay while he tried to regain control of his boar. An offhanded Vulcan Jab from Knuckle Joe sent the creature into a frenzy, making this fight quite awkward and leaving Neo to bite a mouthful of metal armor (which, needless to say, doesn't taste very good). The enraged boar nearly tramped Kautounie while she struggled to her feet, and with a swing of it's head, the beast unwittingly nailed Meta Knight from behind, right when he was about to use his sword beam on the Chieftain.

“Son of a-” Neo began, amber eyes widening.

A steel gaunleted hand grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and threw her to the ground. Neo yipped in pain as she tumbled for a moment, coming to a stop when she slammed against the wall of a building, leaving her prone. For a second, her vision was blurry, but she could see the bugbear's massive meat cleaver of a blade raise into the air. His heels violently kicked his mount's sides, making it charge forward.

Three things happened all at once. First, Neo, with her vision still fuzzy, send a torrent of scalding water from her hand, splashing the bugbear rider right in his chest. The scald spilled trough the cracks and crevices of his steel plate armor, turning what was supposed to protect him into a cooking pot more or less. Second, a stray ram's head cast from Tiff's ring had missed it's intended target, but caused the charging giant boar to trip during it's charge, sending himself and his rider tumbling across the sand covered boardwalk with enough force to splinter the wood. And third, Geoffrey and Gunner finally made it to the brawl. (Hey, better late then never).

Tiff and Knuckle Joe both had quite a scare when loud gunshots rang through the air, then the sight of the black stallion and his rider leaping over them, stomping on a fallen goblin as he landed. Another shot, and both the boar and bugbear guard were finished.

“Are you guys-?” Geoffrey began, his horse skidding to a halt.

Then he saw Kautounie and Neo.

“Geoffrey, help the others,” Neo moaned, staggering to her feet, “I'll.... help my... sister.”

Her nose began to twitch once it was filled with the scent of goblin blood once again. Despite her pain and injuries, the scent just smelled so good. It compelled her animalistic instincts to take over and rejoin the fight.

“Hey... I'm... still in this battle!” Kautounie snarled, though she was panting heavily and bled from numerous places.

With the smell of blood and death hanging heavily in the salty air, it drove the two zwetoocks into near madness. Even Neo, who was usually a gentle soul, was driven into the blood lust like never before.

Knuckle Joe and Tiff were struggling from their exhaustion, not to mention there was Kirby and Meta Knight, one of which wasn't faring to well. Gunner snorted and reared up, then at his rider's command, galloped back into the fight.

*Tiff and Knuckle Joe*

While Neo and Kautounie tackled the first set of boar riders, Tiff and Knuckle Joe had more then enough to keep themselves occupied. (Well, if that's what you want to call it.) They were kept busy by the seemingly endless waves of goblin troops and their wolves. When the monsters had attempted to intercept Kirby and Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe and Tiff intervened. The apprentice mage and fighter also had the last bugbear boar rider on their hands.

“Tiff, watch out!” Knuckle Joe warned, “Roundhouse!”

Taking her companion's warning to heart, Tiff ducked as the elf's energy wave from his roundhouse kick sailed over her, taking out the three goblins and giant wolf behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, then back to Knuckle Joe.

“Joe, behind you!” Tiff shouted unfurling her acid whip from Wicked.

The startled fighting elf twisted around, sending a barrage of Vulcan Jabs in every direction, making sure he didn't miss a single goblin. One stray sphere of energy struck the giant boar Neo was battling, sending the creature into an enraged frenzy.

Over the shouts and howls echoing throughout the battlefield, both Knuckle Joe and Tiff could hear Kirby shout, and could even see their little friend get flung across the ground, with enough force to splinter the wooden boardwalk.

“Kirby!” Knuckle Joe called, his breathing heavy from exhaustion.

“Hold on Kirby, we're-!” Tiff started.

She was distracted by the pounding of hooves on wood, at very close range. The last mounted guard spurred his boar forward, spear lowered and ready. Tiff's eyes narrowed. This ugly brute wasn't getting between her and her best friend.

“Tiff, see if you can use your hocus-pocus to keep that thing in one place!” Knuckle Joe said, “I'm gonna finish it off here and now!”

“Watch me!” Tiff growled, flicking her acid whip _._

She concentrated, then cracked Wicked through the air. The bubbling acid grew in length, entangling the beast's legs, following Tiff's mental commands, and sending the boar to the ground, trapping it's rider under it. Squealing in pain and confusion, the bugbear rider tried to pry Wicked off using his spear tip, only to discover that the acid began to eat through the steel. His boar kicked furiously, trying to get back to it's feet, mauling him further in the process.

Now it was Joe's turn. The spirited fighter charged forward, his fists glowing with power. He ignored the other beasts around him for the time being. Once he was close enough, he let it fly.

“RISING BREAK!!” Knuckle Joe shouted, catching both mount and rider in the powerful uppercut before the bugbear could thrust his spear.

The bugbear's armor was little protection against Knuckle Joe's special attack, and having been weakened by Wicked, it was far to much for him. With final shouts of defeat, both creatures fell to the ground, dead. Knuckle Joe collapsed to one knee, panting heavily. Tiff recalled the acid whip back into her wand. She readied a healing spell, but was surprised by a sneaky goblin from behind before she could cast. The girl took a small cut on the arm and grappled with the beast for a second. She sprayed a small jet of acid from Wicked's tip, then raised her hand with the ram's head ring.

_“ARIES!”_ she cried, summoning another ethereal ram's head. 

Squealing with fright, the small goblin rolled out of the way of the spell, though it wasn't a wasted effort. The ram's head had made contact with one of the other boar's roaming about the boardwalk town, knocking it right off it's feet. Now snickering at Tiff since her ram's head missed him, the snide goblin moved in for another attack, then something caught his attention. A loud 'BANG' and a splatter of blood, and he was dead before he hit the ground.

Looking over, Tiff and Joe could both see Geoffrey, spurring Gunner as fast as the horse could possibly go, handgun blazing. He fired a few more shots into the other boar and rider that had been attacking Neo before Gunner leaped over the two of them. It could not be certain, but Tiff could have sworn Gunner was trying to avoid stepping on them, but apparently the powerful stallion had no qualms about stomping on goblins or demon beasts, as any that got in Geoffrey's way were trampled to the ground.

Geoffrey skidded to a halt, “Are you guys-?” he began, though his attention quickly turned to his wounded sisters.

Neo and Kautounie said something, but it was drowned out by all the noise from the battle, then the rogue turned to the two of them. There was no hiding the fact that they were tired. With a nod, Geoffrey turned his horse around. Gunner neighed and reared onto his hind legs, then galloped back into the battle. Using a good potion of her remaining stamina and strength, Tiff cast a Group Heal spell. Maybe, just maybe it could keep the others going.

“Hold on, guys!” Geoffrey shouted.

*Meta Knight and Kirby*

Meta Knight and Sword Kirby were forced back by a powerful swing of Lurtzak's spear. The leader of the bugbears sneered down at the two puffballs, thinking them unworthy challengers. They were so small compared to him, barely a snack for his monstrous hyena. Speaking of the beast, the hyena began cackling, in a haunting sort of way. It's soulless eyes fixed on Kirby, then with an order from his rider, the monster charged.

With the rest of the battles raging around them, Meta Knight and Kirby had to fight these two on their own. At least Tiff, Knuckle Joe, and the Redsuns had been doing a fair job keeping the remainder of the clan away from them.

Sword Kirby rolled out of the way of the armored hyena's attack. At his mental command, Winterclaw formed icicles along it's frosty blade, like a serrated knife. When the monstrous hyena lunged for another strike, it got a face full of ice. As the blade scraped across the beast's face, icicles broke off and lodged themselves into it's unarmored nose, causing intense, freezing pain. With a yelp, the fiend backed off, scraping at it's muzzle with it's two front paws in a frantic attempt to pull the ice out.

While Chieftain Lurtzak's hyena was thrashing about in it's pained fit, Meta Knight took this opportunity, leaping into the air and spreading his wings once again. The heavenly Galaxia stung the bugbear's flesh, though Meta Knight had a harder time just cutting through the Chieftain's well made armor.

“Little bat! I will have that shiny little knife!” Chieftain Lurtzak snarled, showing his many sharp, bear-like teeth.

His blazing orange eyes glared at Meta Knight as he raised his spear to attack.

“Ah, so it can speak!” Meta Knight mocked, hovering just out of the spear tip's reach, “Try and take it, then!”

Lurtzak twisted his mount around, digging his heels into the monster's side. The beast, now ignoring the ice still impaled in it's face, snapped it's massive jaws at Meta Knight, rearing up onto it's hind legs and eventually catching one of the Star Warrior's wings in it's mouth.

“Medi Kni!” Sword Kirby cried, in horror.

Meta Knight couldn't help but let out a pained yell as he felt the bones in his wing crunch and snap as he was thrashed about violently. A few prods from the Chieftain's spear didn't help much either. Eventually, he was able to use Galaxia to pry the monster's mouth open to release him. The hyena yelped and dropped Meta Knight to the ground, backing away and bleeding from a deep wound in it's lower jaw. The elder star warrior's now broken wings transformed back into his cape. Thankfully, they no longer hurt, though on the side where his wing was mauled, the cape was torn and mangled as well.

Fearing for his master's life, Kirby began his attack once again, only to be sent tumbling back from a powerful invisible force summoned by Lurtzak's spear. He cried out, skidding to a halt on the splintering boardwalk. The little warrior could have sworn he heard familiar voices call his name, but he couldn't be too certain. All he knew was that his master needed his help.

“Poyo, I'm comin'. Medi Kni” Sword Kirby cried out.

As he ran, the pink warrior coughed up the combat knife he had in reserve just for an emergency such as this one. Meta Knight was holding the hyena at bay, though he bore some new injuries, indicating that while Kirby was momentarily incapacitated, the Chieftain took that to his full advantage. Lurtzak raised his spear, ready to summon another wall of force, but then...

“Duel Sword Beam!” Sword Kirby announced.

The young Star Warrior leaped up, both Winterclaw and the combat knife shimmering brightly. Kirby unleashed the devastating attack, the sword beam from the knife slightly smaller then the one from Winterclaw. Chieftain Lurtzak whipped around in surprise, having thought one nuisance dealt with. He couldn't have been more wrong. The duel sword beams ripped through both himself and his mount. There was a pained yelp, then silence and the mighty hyena's head detached from the rest of it's body. In a shimmering light, the monster disintegrated, leaving the Chieftain on the ground, with nothing more remaining of his pet but a pile of mangled barding. He quivered underneath his armor, enchanted spear clutched tightly in his hand.

Meta Knight wasted no time, while Lurtzak was busy glowering with hatred, the elder Star Warrior jumped into the air, twisting like a drill and taking the massive bugbear off guard. Roaring from the pain, Lurtzak stumbled back, then drove his spear into the ground, trying to skewer Meta Knight on it.

“Kirby...” Meta Knight called.

“Poyo, poy!” Sword Kirby cried out.

Meta Knight could tell what Kirby was thinking. This creature was much bigger then they were. Time to bring it down to their level. Just when Chieftain Lurtzak was about to use his wall of force again, he was foiled as both blades of fire and ice sliced through his knees and legs. The clan leader collapsed to the boardwalk, spear still clutched in his hand.

It was now he could see that despite his greater numbers, the tide of the battle had turned, just like the tide of the sea. A good number of his best troops were dead, or close to death.

“Poyo, Medi Kni, let's-” Sword Kirby started, right before witnessing his beloved teacher get slammed from behind by a rampaging boar, just as he was preparing to use a sword beam himself.

He was relieved when his master recovered from the strike, but he was a bit unsteady on his feet; the Chieftain noticed this too. An evil grin spreading across his face, Lurtzak thrust his spear towards the blue puffball. Meta Knight didn't see it coming, but he was suddenly pushed forward and to the ground. When he began to push himself back up, there was a weak cry of pain.

“Kirby?” Meta Knight asked, turning around.

He may not have been Lurtzak's intended target, but he'd do just fine all the same.

Meta Knight's eyes widened in horror as he saw Kirby, impaled on the bugbear Chieftain's spear. So that's what happened, then. Kirby had pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him!

“M-Medi... Kni... “Kirby stammered, his liquid blue eyes wide.

Chieftain Lurtzak laughed cruelly, roughly tearing the spear tip out of the little pink puffball, taking a good chunk of flesh and blood with it. Kirby cried out in pain, grasping the horrible wound with his free hand, still clinging to Winterclaw with the other. There was a horrible taste lingering in his mouth, like that of copper and death and his breathing became labored.

The rest of the team, now free from their own battles, could see the outcome of the fight so far. Tiff's eyes widened in horror, and Knuckle Joe quivered with rage.

“Kirby!!” Knuckle Joe shouted.

Lurtzak knew he was going to die, and didn't even attempt to recall his underlings as they fled with all haste from the barrage of spells and attacks being launched at them. He continued laughing, even as Geoffrey and Kautounie both unloaded every round their guns carried into him. Before either Tiff or Neo could finish casting their healing spells, the Chieftain began weaving sorcery of his own, heedless of his own injuries, and sent a powerful wave of black energy straight for the both of them.

“No, Kirby!” Tiff cried, tears stinging her eyes before blacking out and falling to the ground.

Kautounie howled in outrage as Neo collapsed beside Tiff, far to drained of energy to carry on. Everything became a scattered blur now. She could vaguely recall Geoffrey leaping off his horse and holding her back while frantically calling her name. Knuckle Joe began throwing as many kicks and punches as he could, until he too fell to the ground.

Hardly able to stand on his own, Kirby battled through the pain, his breaths short and forced, narrowly avoiding slipping in a pool of his own blood. By now, Lurtzak was just as wounded and tired as he was. The last remaining bugbear was about to use one more attack with his enchanted spear, right before loosing his hand to Meta Knight and the Galaxia sword. Meta Knight's eyes blazed ugly red, and he didn't seem to notice that he was showered in the beast's black blood, nor did the monster's agonized screams reach his ears.

“Poy-poyo!” Kirby shouted, moving surprisingly quick for his condition.

Winterclaw sliced right through Lurtzak's throat, leaving a nasty frostbite behind. Kirby stumbled backwards, then when the bugbear leader wasn't going down fast enough, Kirby swung again, this time, Meta Knight catching him before he fell to the ground.

Finally, the battle was over. Chieftain Lurtzak drew in his last breath, exhaling cold frost before he died. There was no way this thing was getting up again.

“Di- did it... Medi Kni.” Kirby whimpered, painfully.

“I'm with you, Kirby.” Meta Knight said, “Now you stay with me!”

No one had gotten away from this fight unscathed, but obviously, some had it worse then others, and with both healers down, the others were on their own.

Geoffrey had finally let go of Kautounie, who was badly mauled, but was no where near and badly injured as her sister, who had been struck with that weird black magic. And Tiff wasn't faring much better. Even Geoffrey had a few nasty gashes, as did Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe's breathing was heavy and forced from his exhaustion. But by far, little Kirby had been hit the worst.

“No, Kirby. Do not go to sleep. You need to stay with me, now.” Meta Knight ordered, gently picking up his trembling apprentice.

“Poyo... make... Medi Kni...?” Kirby choked out painfully.

Kautounie snarled loudly as she heard something approach, alerting Meta Knight and Geoffrey to the possible danger. Geoffrey grabbed the sniper rifle that was still strapped to his back. If those bugbears were returning to finish the fight, he wouldn't mind taking down a few more. But it was no bugbear.

Now approaching their wounded saviors were the citizens of the town, at least what few were left. They were of various races, most of them dressed in colorful Hawaiian print shirts and shorts, though they were torn and ripped in many places. A couple of women were wearing swimsuits or bikinis. Most wore sandals or went barefoot

These people may not have known who these travelers were, but had it not been for them, they would still be under the boot of that horrible, Nightmare worshiping bugbear clan. Eventually, the man at the front, who was an elf-like being like Knuckle Joe (just bigger and with ocean blue hair) stepped forward.

“T-the name's Brandon... Mayor Brandon Stormrider... of Portside,” he stammered, “R-radical.... I-I don't know where you came... f-f-from or why y-y-you're here... but... but th-th-thank you...”

Meta Knight was the first to step forward.

“Brandon, my companions are hurt very badly...” Meta Knight said, wrapping Kirby up in his tattered cape to keep him warm and staunch the bleeding.

Brandon gestured to the other people behind him.

“Mayor Brandon, both our healers have been taken out, please tell me that you've got a doctor here!” Geoffrey pleaded.

To his and Meta Knight's relieved surprise, Brandon nodded.

“I-I am a doctor, actually. Those things... that... that you dudes killed... and drove off... wonderfully, I might add, they, they insisted on keeping me alive, even though I tried to rebel at first.” Brandon explained. “The big, ugly one there forced me to treat their injuries they sustained after taking over the town. It's the only reason I'm still alive.” he added, pointing to Lurtzak's corpse.

“I know you've been through a lot, my friend, but with Tiff and Neo baddy injured and unable to use their healing sorcery, we are the ones in need of your help now!” Meta Knight said, urgently.

“Dude, we'll do whatever it takes to save your friends!”

The surfer elf, along with the other rescued citizens, helped Geoffrey and Meta Knight get the wounded to the clinic that they had taken a glance at sometime during the fight. Sure, it may not have been in the best condition at this time, but it would be better then spending the night out in the growing storm that was slowly moving in towards the coastline.

Once everyone was safely inside, the race to save their rescuers began. Things began to blur a little bit from there. Geoffrey looked out to the ocean. It was getting dark already? Had the battle really gone on for so long? He felt so tired himself, but there was still much work to be done. Right now, his friends needed him.

IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~

Kirby fought to keep awake for as long as he could, just as Meta Knight had asked him to. But he was so confused. Where was Tiff or Neo with one of their healing spells? Why would they not soothe away the pain?

The child could make out that he was being taken into a building that he thought he had seen while fighting their way through Portside. With a pained moan, he shifted in his mentor's arms, shivering.

“Everything will be alright, little one.” Meta Knight said gently, allowing the strangers that now surrounded them to take Kirby from his arms before he himself was led away, “You battled bravely and you have made me proud! Now you must continue to fight!”

“Medi Kni?” Kirby weakly cried, struggling in some unknown person's grasp, stopping only when he could no longer tolerate the pain. He coughed violently, trying to regain his breath, “Medi Kni, poyo!”

He was taken into a brightly lit room, where he was laid down on something soft. Kirby weakly blinked up at the people surrounding him. The injured warrior was looking up into a face, not to much unlike Knuckle Joe's, save for the blue hair and the sea blue lab coat over his colorful shirt. Mayor, or in this case, Dr. Brandon looked down at the little wounded puffball on the examination table.

“Easy, little dude. That's a nasty wound you went and got yourself there.” Brandon said, gently and very laid back, “You know... I think I've heard of you... Kirby of the Stars.”

“Poyo... Kirby...” Kirby moaned, growing weaker.

He could feel warm, soothing water cleaning away all the grit and filth of the battle. But the pain, so much pain! It was becoming too much. Eyes growing heavier by the second, Kirby could no longer stay awake, and let the comforting blackness take him.

IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~

“Sir Meta Knight... buddy...” Geoffrey called.

The elder warrior glanced up to the human from dressing his wounds. Both of them were in the small waiting room, which at the moment was being used as an extension of the main clinic. There wasn't much in the way of sorcery in this town, and with Neo and Tiff in their condition, these people had to turn to whatever mundane medical equipment they had. With only one doctor, a handful of volunteers, and five critically injured patients in dire need of care, those with minor wounds had to bind their own. Thankfully, Meta Knight had some experience in field patching. Once he had taken care of his injuries, the veteran began to assist the other people.

“How's the little guy doing?” Geoffrey asked.

“Right now, nothing is certain, my friend.” Meta Knight sighed.

“Here buddy, take this. I really hope this stuff works the way you said it would,” Geoffrey offered, handing Meta Knight one of the flasks containing the Pep Brew, “I nearly forgot about those. May as well put it to some good use.”

Meta Knight nodded in understanding, then Geoffrey turned to leave.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Back to that cave to get the horses and the rest of our supplies! Neo's medical kit is in her saddlebag, and right now, we need every drop of medicine we can get.” the rogue answered.

IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~

It was uncertain how much time had passed. Only that something outside was howling loudly. Kirby was all alone, staring into a gray wasteland. How could this be? He knew this place, but it was not how he remembered it. Dreamland.

“Poyo...Medi Kni, Tiff... Neo... Joe?” Kirby cried out, fearfully.

The pink puff trembled, realizing that he was all alone. Well, not all alone.

“Oh come on, you didn't think you'd be able to forget about me forever, did you?” Riley asked, suddenly appearing right behind Kirby, accompanied by Glasya, Lucifer, and Spitfire.

Kirby let out a cry of surprise, attempting to spit up the Winterclaw, only to find that it wasn't there.

“You're helpless against us, you cannot win!” Riley hissed, her own voice echoed by those of Weston's and Fey's, “Surrender, and your death will come swiftly and mercifully.”

Kirby's heart begin to race, then he felt an intense pain returning to his stomach. Blood, his blood, spilled onto the parched ground, and he was helpless to stop it. He doubled over in pain, one hand covering the wound in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding. Once again, it became a battle just to breathe.

The half-demoness only smiled, then as Kirby looked up to her, she held aloft Meta Knight's mask. It was mangled and covered in blood.

“Why'd you do it, little one?” Riley asked, nearly breaking out laughing, “You don't remember, do you? You MADE him do it!”

“Poy-Poyo! Medi Kni!” Kirby screamed.

His entire body shook, in pain, confusion, and fear as Riley stooped over him. Then, that laugh, that heartless laugh, began to ring in the little warrior's ears. But it wasn't coming from Riley. Without warning, Nightmare's visage and taloned hands sprung from the witch's body, flying straight for Kirby. The puffball was frozen in terror, too weak to fight back. The terrible wraith's hands wrapped around his small body, choking Kirby in their relentless grasp.

“You're coming with me!” Nightmare hissed.

Kirby cried out, then coughed up blood on the demon lord's hand and gazed into the eyes of his captor, mentally preparing for the worst when...

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, followed by savage rumbling.

“Poyo!” Kirby shouted, waking up from his painful and tormented sleep with a start.

He was breathing heavily, covered in cold sweat. The little warrior didn't recognize his surroundings, but at least he was no longer in that horrible place. Riley, her hell hounds, and Nightmare were nowhere to be seen. It was just a dream... just a nightmare.

Kirby was in a dark, narrow room with only one door, lined with medical equipment and beds, all of which were occupied at the moment. There was a small window, only half covered by a tattered curtain that may have been cheerful and bright at one time. Rain and wind lashed against the window, creating a startling noise every now and again. On the floor he could make out a small bedroll, complete with blankets and a pillow. Beside it, there was a small pile. Some of it he recognized as his and his companions' gear, including the Winterclaw, Wicked, and an assortment of guns and knives.

Kirby was currently lying in bed, with a single sea green blanket covering his trembling body. He yelped softly when his stubby hand accidentally pressed against the throbbing wound on his tummy. It was then did he see the needle and I.V. sticking out of his arm and the machines monitoring his vitals. Now that he was awake, the pain was coming back. Kirby chanced a glance under his covers and could see the blood soaked dressing covering his injury. Although there was a chill throughout most of his body, his forehead felt uncomfortably warm. A fever, perhaps? Not uncommon with the sort of injury he sustained.

The child then looked over to his right, and could see Neo resting in the bed beside him. She appeared to be sleeping well, considering the situation. In the next bed over, there was Kautounie, who was also unconscious. Both sisters had been cleaned up, their wounds treated, their own I.V.s and monitoring systems as well.

Suddenly, another lightning strike startled the already shaken child, causing him to cry out in pain as he jerked back. Tears began rolling down his blushed cheeks, and he trembled more, hugging the thin blanket close to his body. He felt cold, sick, and afraid.

“Medi Kni... anyone?“

“No need for that, little warrior. You are braver then this, I know it.” said a familiar voice. “It's just a storm. You're safe, inside the Portside Infirmary, recovery ward.”

Kirby relaxed once he felt his mentor's gloved hand on his forehead, comforting him. His tears began to clear up once he looked up to his masked friend and teacher, grateful that he was still alive. Meta Knight had several bandages of his own, indicating that he too had been hurt badly.

He had been sitting beside Kirby this whole time, watching over him; and refused to leave his side. Well, not just him. To Kirby's left was Tiff and Knuckle Joe, who were in a similar situation as he was.

The little puffball reached to pull the needle to the I.V. out of his arm, only to be stopped by Meta Knight.

“No, you leave that alone, young one.”

Kirby moaned softly, but was in no shape to even think about arguing with his mentor. Despite the discomfort, he left it in. The pink puff shifted as much as his injuries would allow, pulling his covers more tightly around him.

“Nightmare, hmm? A bad one... I could tell.” Meta Knight sighed.

Shivering, Kirby nodded. Having seen the young one in enough discomfort, Meta Knight pulled a spare blanket out from under the bed and draped it over his apprentice. He couldn't suppress his relieved smile when the little warrior purred with contentment, snuggling into the warm blankets.

“Medi Kni... everyone safe?” Kirby asked, once he was settled back in bed. “W-where's Geoff?”

“Geoffrey... had a few things to take care of.” Meta Knight answered, slowly, closing his eyes for a moment and taking in a deep breath.

Kirby blinked up to his teacher worriedly, “Medi Kni, what's wrong? Have... have bad dream, too?”

“This... is the second time on this journey you have saved me, and I thank you, my little friend.” Meta Knight began, “But, you could say that I did have a bad dream, only it wasn't a dream, it was real.”

Kirby flinched at the serious, unexpected glare Meta Knight gave him all of a sudden, “Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Kirby!”

The little pink puffball stared back at Meta Knight, wide-eyed and confused. Why was Meta Knight so angry with him? He felt his tears return as his mentor remained silent for the longest time.

“I-I thought for a moment... that I lost you.” Meta Knight admitted at last, “What you did... it was reckless! Yet, selfless and noble as well.”

He could tell that the child was still confused, and with good reason. Poor thing had barely been recovering from surgery and a fever, plus he had just woken up from a frightening nightmare. Then this!

Thankful that the other patients were still asleep, Meta Knight gently wiped away Kirby's tears.

“Aiye, what am I going to do with you?” he asked, sitting down on the little one's bedside. “Here, have some of this, it'll help with the pain.”

Meta Knight opened the flask with the Pep Brew, which still had a little bit left, though he was still waiting for Geoffrey to return with the rest. He gave Kirby a sip of the sweet tasting liquid, washing away the bitter taste that had been lingering in his mouth, and almost immediately, the little puffball began to feel better.

“Poyo, Medi Kni... with me...” Kirby purred, closing his eyes.

The elder warrior allowed Kirby to cuddle up next to him. He placed his hand on the child star warrior's head, who yawned once, then drifted back to sleep.

“That's it, my little warrior.” Meta Knight sighed, smiling gently beneath his mask, “Tonight is for recovery.”

A short time later, Geoffrey, having successfully made it back to Portside with all their horses and gear through the storm, was now waiting in the recovery room with Meta Knight and his resting companions. Outside, the storm had still raged on and didn't look like it would let up any time soon. The rogue was sopping wet, head to foot.

“They'll be fine, Geoffrey.” Meta Knight said, quietly, before the rogue could even ask a question.

He gently pried the peacefully sleeping Kirby off of him so he could get up. The little warrior mumbled softly in his sleep, grabbing an armful of his blankets before settling down again.

“Good to know buddy.” Geoffrey answered, fighting his way out of his soaking wet coat, “I handed off the rest of the Pep Brew to Mayor... or is it Doctor? Anyway, Brandon has it right now. And I've got Neo's medical kit right here. She's got some Gaiaroot Extract in here, which they will probably need when they wake up.”

It was about midnight by now, and Geoffrey mentioned to Meta Knight that he should get some rest himself. Since this town wasn't made up of much fighters, someone needed to be on guard in case those bugbears did come back. At first, Meta Knight protested, considering that Geoffrey had better get himself dried off before he got sick.

“Sir Meta Knight, respectfully, get your navy blue ass in bed!” the rogue sighed at last, “Get some sleep, man. Honestly, you look terrible!”

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Nope, this was one he'd have to think about, but he'd get that human back somehow. The Star Warrior curled up in his bedroll, still wearing his tattered cape and armor. His golden eyes dulled, and the exhausted warrior fell asleep.

Geoffrey checked on each of his friends before taking a seat bedside Kirby's bed. He knew the two zwetoocks would be difficult to deal with when they got up, especially Neo. The rogue chuckled softly to himself; it would be quite amusing if Meta Knight were the one to take care of her.

Well, at least he had done it! They had done it. Working together, they stole back an entire town!

*Some undisclosed amount of time later*

Her ears flicked as she heard noises around her. They weren't too loud, at least not at first. Then the sound of thunder and a flash of lightning caused the little zwetoock to open her eyes.

Neo took a quick glance at her surroundings. On the floor in the corner of the narrow and dimly lit room was a small, unmade bedroll, which looked like someone had slept in it recently. Beside the door was Geoffrey, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, eyes closed, but always with a gun within easy reach.

Now she could see her sister, still sleeping to her right, and Kirby, Tiff, and Knuckle Joe to her left. Meta Knight was also awake with Kirby, keeping the little pink warrior company.

“What-what is this?” Neo groaned, quickly catching Meta Knight's attention.

“Poyo, Neo, Medi Kni?” Kirby asked softly, looking over to where the injured healer rested.

“Just give me a minute, little one.” Meta Knight said, pulling the covers more firmly around his apprentice before leaving his bedside.

Now, Meta Knight had wished no harm to come to any of his companions. Far from it. But, this was something that the elder Star Warrior had been saving, if ever the situation presented itself. It was payback time! Neo was struggling to get out of bed, and the stubborn healer was ignoring her near crippling pain.

The elder warrior lightly jumped up on Neo's bedside and gently pushed the cub back down into her pillows.

“Sir Meta Knight, that's my job! I'm a healer, and right now...” Neo protested, attempting to get out of bed a second time, “These people, you guys... need... my healing spells.”

“Oh, I do not think so,” Meta Knight growled, “I may not be a sorcerer, but I can clearly see that you're in no shape to be casting spells!”

While Neo reached to pull the I.V. out of her arm, Meta Knight stopped her, then pushed the cub back down, much more firmly this time. Boy, didn't this situation seem somewhat familiar?

“What was it that you said to me when our places were reversed?” Meta Knight mused, his eyes flashing green, “Oh yes, I believe it was 'why don't you just lay quietly and be happy you're still alive?' and, my personal favorite, 'must I tie you to your bed?'”

After hearing those words, Neo let out the most miserable groan imaginable, “You remembered that? Ohhhh.... you....”

Quoting her, now that was just salt in the wounds! And that wasn't the worst part, either. Geoffrey's snickering from across the room only emphasized Meta Knight's victory over the healer using her own words!

“Good one, buddy.” Geoffrey said, quietly.

“Ohhhhhhhhh.... you've been saving that one, haven't you?!” Neo moaned, finally giving in, “Shit!”

Meta Knight didn't say anything, but there was something about the twinkle in his now bright blue eyes that told Neo everything she needed to know. Defeated, she remained where she was. The last thing Neo wanted was to give Meta Knight an excuse to actually tie her to her bed. That would have been awkward. Just to add insult to injury, the elder star warrior lightly scratched Neo behind her ear before returning to Kirby's bedside.

“Hmhmhmh... you're lucky your so cute.” Meta Knight muttered as he glanced over his shoulder, earning another glare from Neo while Kirby snuggled up next to him, “Let that be a lesson to you, my apprentice.”

“Poyo... Medi Kni...” Kirby yawned, sleepily.

“Yup! You don't screw with Sir Meta Knight!” Geoffrey answered.

“Hmmmm... right.” Meta Knight muttered.

“Just shut up, you two! Owwww...” Neo pouted.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

Late in the afternoon, everyone was awake and on the road to recovery. Tiff had attempted to use her Group Healing spell, only to have a small fizzle of magic come from her hand, doing absolutely nothing.

“Meta Knight... could you hand me Wicked, please?” Tiff asked, still feeling exhausted.

“Neo has already tried, Tiff.” Meta Knight explained, “I'll tell you what I told her, just rest.”

Tiff didn't say anything, but that sure was rich coming from the guy Neo had to threaten in order to keep him from injuring himself further when he was hurt.

The door to their recovery room was wide open right now, allowing a view into the main floor of the clinic. Honestly, this infirmary had the loosest dress code on Horva, since any volunteers and the doctor/mayor were all wearing their colorful shorts and shirts. Heck, the only thing identifying Mayor Brandon as a doctor was his sea blue doctor's coat.

The laid back doctor greeted the adventurers, relieved to see that they were doing well after his all his hard work.

“So... you're the mayor of this town AND the doctor?” Knuckle Joe asked, “And I thought I had a busy schedule to keep...”

“Yes, I'm also a surfing instructor and on the weekends I tend bar.”

Okay, another great mystery to solve, almost as great as how Geoffrey hides all those weapons in his coat or what Meta Knight's face really looks like under the mask.

“Usually it's not so bad around here. Mostly we just have wipe outs, sprains, bumps and bruises. But we did have one shark bite last year,” Brandon explained, “I'll admit, I'm not used to the sort of trauma you guys went through, but I'm glad to see you pulled through!”

“Mayor... or is it Doctor as of right now?” Geoffrey asked, awaiting clarification.

“Whatever you like, dude, I'm not fussy,”

“Mayor Brandon, you already know myself and Sir Meta Knight here, but I'd like you to meet Kirby, Knuckle Joe, and the ladies, Kautounie, Neo, and Tiff.”

Brandon nodded in greeting; he knew he recognized Kirby, if only by his description. Neo and Kautounie both greeted their doctor in their usual way, while Tiff and Knuckle Joe stuck with that old favorite of “hi”.

“Wow, Dreamlanders here, who'd have thought, huh? You know Meta Knight, I didn't mention this before, what with everything goin' on, but I thought you would have been-” Brandon started.

“Taller in person.” the old star warrior finished for him, “Yes, I've been getting that a lot, lately.”

Brandon just shrugged; how did Meta Knight know exactly what he was going to say? Was he a psychic or something?

After the introductions, he went about his work, administering medication, changing bandages, and cleaning wounds.

“So, feeling better, Kirby? I knew I recognized you!”

“Poyo... better...” Kirby chirped.

The little fighter was quite happy to have his soaked through dressing changed and cooperated completely, even when the medicine stung. Even though the injury was still very serious, at least there was no sign of infection and his fever had calmed down considerably.

Brandon nearly found himself tripping over his words while he treated Tiff, but any fool could clearly see that he was attracted to her, having even let slip the words 'what a beach babe'.

“Careful now...” Geoffrey muttered, his eyes darting to Meta Knight for a split second.

The elder warrior certainly had his interest perked when he heard those words, however, he let it be... for now, anyway.

But alas, two patients in particular were giving Brandon trouble.

“Look, I'm fine, I'll walk it off!” Knuckle Joe insisted, sitting up in bed, squeezing his eyes shut and grasping his stomach in pain as he moved.

“It was just a scratch!” Kautounie huffed, despite the fact that half her body was wrapped in bandages.

“Whoa... just chill, dudes!” Dr. Brandon said, taking a step back, “Geez...”

Geoffrey and Meta Knight both couldn't help but feel bad for Dr. Brandon. He was just doing what he could in his power to help them.

“Knuckle Joe, Kautounie, can you two ever stay still?” Geoffrey asked.

Apparently not. Sighing heavily, the human reached into the medical kit he had borrowed from Neo, and handed Brandon a small, ornate bottle.

“Just give em' all a few drops of that, and see how it goes from there.” he muttered, “Gaiaroot Extract, very strong stuff.”

“You should be able to use two drops for Knuckle Joe and about three for Kautounie.” Neo advised, having overheard the conversation, “And for the rest of us, one drop will be more then enough.”

Since she wasn't allowed to get out of bed, none of the others were either. Right now, Kautounie's and Joe's spirits were stronger then their physical bodies, giving Brandon the edge in the battle of wills vs. medic. The surfer doctor calmly administered the two unruly patients some of the potent medicine through their I.V.s first to quiet them down and then to quell their pain, and the effect was instant.

“Hey... what's... all that shiny... stuff... looks good on you, Geoffrey...” Knuckle Joe mumbled, rolling his eyes.

He had gone from hopped up and ready for a fist fight to unbearably content in a matter of seconds. Geoffrey took a quick look around, just to see if there was anything shiny around him. Nope, it was just the drugs talking.

“Oh wow... see... you...puffballs later...” Kautounie slurred, sounding like she had just downed about a hundred or so beers, “So shiny... Kirby, has anyone... ever told you that... you're the cutest grapefruit around here. -giggle- and you, Sir Meta Knight... I'd like you to be my... my...”

“Kautounie, shut up before you say something you'll regret in the morning!” Geoffrey sighed.

Thankfully, the zwetoock stopped talking before she embarrassed herself.

Meta Knight's golden gaze widened. Had the Redsun princess really just proposed to him in her drugged out state?!

Doped up, (and content to be so, quite honestly) Kautounie and Knuckle Joe did not give their doctor any more trouble.

“Dude, this stuff works wonders!” Dr. Brandon exclaimed, “Where'd you get it? I'd like more for the clinic.”

Geoffrey muttered something to the elf, then motioned to Neo. Brandon nodded, then began administering the Gaiaroot Extract to the other patients. Given the potent pain killing and relaxing effects Neo's medicine had on her sister and Joe, very small amounts were given to Tiff, Neo, and Kirby to soothe away any pain they were in as well. Soon enough, the recovery room now housed five very content patients.

“When you free me from prison...I-I mean, allow me to get out of bed,” Neo snorted, in between a few giggles, “I'll.... see about making some.... more for you before we take our leave,” she finished, right before her words slurred into unintelligible moans and grunts.

There was a small movement under her covers as the cub's tail wagged. Although not happy with her current situation, (but that was quickly changing, mind you) she liked meeting other healers, this one a surfer dude, no less. Apparently hearing all that surfer lingo she liked so much was making her much more tolerable to be around... or it was the meds. One of the two.

“Oh my gosh... this is...” Tiff started, slurring over her words, trying to find the right one.

Well, it was expected. She had already seen what happened to Knuckle Joe and Kautounie. But hey! They were all no longer in any pain what so ever! Neo even went as far as giggling, vowing that she would get her revenge on Meta Knight, while Kirby babbled contently, staring up at his mentor with dilated dark blue eyes, a look of adoration on his cute face.

“Hiiiiiii...” Kirby purred.

“Geoffrey... could you... do me a really big favor?” Kautounie asked, her voice slurring from the effects of the medicine, “I... want those goblins... the ones we... killed.... brought in here. Dead! As dead as you can make them...” she giggled, “I've got the munchies...”

Come to think of it, none of them had eaten for a while, and there was plenty of food outside for the zwetoocks. Geoffrey would just have the unpleasant task of telling the townspeople not to feed all the dead bodies to the sharks, since Meta Knight had ever so graciously offered to stay with the wounded to protect them and keep them company. Well, he'd also have to see what food he could scrounge up for the rest of them who ate 'real food'. What a day at the beach this had become!

“Geoffrey... with peanut butter too...” Kautounie moaned, flopping to one side and falling asleep.

An even stranger request, but giving zwetoocks peanut butter was quite fun to watch. Geoffrey just shrugged before briefly explaining the situation to Brandon, then left. While waiting, Tiff and Knuckle Joe both dozed lightly, Tiff unknowingly holding a small, shiny object in her hand that still had a bit of sand on it. Kirby, in his pleasantly sleepy state, had tried to grab Meta Knight's cape to curl into it, but this time his mentor was watching and pulled it out of his reach. The little puffball gave Meta Knight a cute, pouty face, to which the elder puffball, a smile concealed behind his silver armor, shook his head.

“Poyo....” Kirby sighed, blinking up to Meta Knight as his teacher teased him.

Eyes heavy, Kirby fell asleep without complaint. Come to think of it, there wasn't a whole lot left to cuddle into, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length on this one guys, but as you should know by now, I'm a stickler for details. We have the epic conclusion of the Battle for Portside, followed by an equally epic aftermath. So far, they've been relying a lot on sorcery for their healing. So naturally, myself, being the cruel and clever author that I am, take that luxury away! Muahahaaaaa! *cough, cough*, anywho, squeezed in some more bonding time with the team, including Meta Knight's growing attachment to his apprentice and his chance to get even with Neo from the events roughly 18 chapters ago. Also, for some reason I thought Brandon would be a load of fun, considering this is the sort of guy who can seem to do just about anything. He's a mayor, doctor, surfing instructor, and a bar tender. Anyways, hope you all enjoy everything from the epic, gritty battles, growing bonds of friendship, and of course, every excuse to have a cuddly moment between mentor and apprentice.


	21. From Seas of Water to Seas of Fire

In You're Nightmares, From Seas of Water to Seas of Fire

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Major Revelations.

'We did it, against all odds, we stole back an entire town! A win for us, and a heavy blow to Nightmare Enterprises! Though, it did come with a heavy price. Not in gold or silver, but in blood. No one got out of the fight unscathed, but Kirby got it the worst out of all of us. The poor kid was skewered alive on that bugbear Chief's spear, and with Neo and Tiff currently in no condition to cast spells, the mending is going to be slow for now. Better then the alternative, I suppose.'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'I don't remember much of the battle, but Meta Knight and Geoffrey told me what happened. What a day. Now by body feels stiff and sore! Who knew that I was capable of such feats in battle. Maybe I am on my way to becoming a great Star Warrior like Kirby and Sir Meta Knight. Speaking of Kirby, at least he's alright, Knuckle Joe and the sisters too. I've been so worried about them! All the while, Geoffrey and Meta Knight have been taking turns looking out of us, and helping out Dr. Brandon, who oddly enough is also the mayor. ”

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'Some fight we had! I haven't had a battle that good in a long time. A hundred of them, seven of us, yeah, I'd say that was a fair match up. I'll be honest, I'm not thrilled with being laid up, nor being doped up with that furball's weird medicine! It's best not to get hit in the first place, I'll tell you!”

The Thoughts of Knuckle Joe

'Oh does that Meta Knight have some nerve, using my own words against me! Well, I'm the healer, and I know my limits!'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

'Just drop it already, Neo! Zzzzzzz....'

The... Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun?

'Since it appears as though we may be staying for a bit while my companions heal, I figured now was a good time to get a hold of Garna. So far, no word of the Halberd. I can only pray that Harmony will bring us the answers that we look for. Meanwhile, all I can do is watch over my wounded friends and help them heal. I'll be honest, when Kirby took that attack for me, I thought I lost him. Since then, the little warrior hasn't wanted me to leave his side... and I haven't wanted to leave his either.'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

*Free City of Thea'or*

Back in the Free City, it was business as usual. People came and went about their ways, though more people were staying due to the increasing number of monsters plaguing the roads.

Making his way through the city snow covered streets to the Thieves' District was none other then the ruthless bounty hunter, Dusk. Naturally, he had switched his wardrobe, since in this town, wearing Nightmare's sigil was the equivalent of painting a bull's eye on your back. He knew the risk, but he had to start somewhere. A lot of money was riding on this.

Dusk paused, hearing some noises coming from the many interconnected alley ways in the Thieves District. He placed his hand on the revolver at his side. At least the city garrison turned a blind eye to this part of town, so he had nothing to worry about from them. The gray batamon continued through the shady part of town, wrapping his plain, black cape around him to keep warm. Then he saw it.

“The Knight Club?” he mused, holding back the urge to laugh, “My, my, my, for a thief, you sure advertise what you do.”

The bounty hunter took a step closer, reading the “closed” sign that hung on the door. Naturally, there would be no way Garna would run her 'other' operations in view of the general public, she must have had another lair nearby. Dusk figured he could take a detour from his other targets, besides, he was still waiting for his reinforcements.

Just as Dusk began snooping around, he heard something whistling through the air. In the blink of an eye, the batamon twisted around, transforming his cape into a set of raven wings and whipped out his magnum revolver. At first, there was nothing, at least, he couldn't see anything. Then something moved in the shadows. He was greeted by two sets of eyes, one green, the other blue, staring at him from the darkness. There was a loud growl, then it was gone.

“What the hell?” Dusk muttered, looking over his shoulder.

There, in the wall of the club behind him was a crossbow bolt with a note and a single black feather pinned under the tip. Chuckling to himself, Dusk tore the projectile out of the wall, then looked to his wing. Indeed, a flight feather was missing.

“Oh... sneaky little minx...”

Dusk took a look at the bolt tip, noticing the shiny coating on the steel. Poison of some sort. Next, he opened the note, realizing that the ink was still wet.

_“The next one wont miss! Get out of my city, Bounty Hunter, or never leave it at all!”_

Smirking, Dusk crumpled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder. Heeding it's advice, the gray batamon leaped into the air, spreading his wings wide. Perhaps he'd need a different approach. Still, not all was in vain, he found exactly what he needed to know.

“Oh, you're devilishly tricky, my dear... but not infallible!”

*Holy Nightmare's Game Board*

Nightmare's talons tapped restlessly against the edge of his massive chessboard. Like in any good game, you send in the pawns first to determine your opponent's strategy. Thankfully for the demon lord, there were many more still to spare.

“Oh... you got lucky, little Kirby.” Nightmare hissed, prodding the little star warrior's piece on the board, “VERY lucky!”

So close! Alas, you can't win them all. Sighing, Nightmare set his sights on the Halberd's piece, which hadn't been giving him much trouble as of late.

“Indeed you're cleaver, Miss Garna, but not perfect.”

Perhaps he should tell Riley? Nah, maybe let it come as a surprise instead. The wraith chuckled to himself, selecting his next move. One thing was for sure, he wanted to be around to see her reaction. With his move made, the demon lord teleported away, a subtle smirk on his face.

*Castle Prescott, TV Studio/Communications Room*

Riley gritted her teeth and pounded her fist on one of the many keyboard consoles in the Communications Room. Still, they were getting those stupid, silly sitcoms! Honestly, whoever wrote this crap and filmed it deserved to die! Great, another thing to add to her 'to-do' list! With a growl, Riley flicked her hand, turning off the monitor screen and turned around, scowling.

“M-milady....” stuttered one of the demon beasts manning the console.

He squeaked fearfully when the witch leveled a glare at him. Lucifer and Spitfire snickered with cruel delight. How they loved seeing their mistress turn her abuse on others!

“This BETTER be good!” Riley hissed, approaching the frightened underling.

Things only got worse (for the lackey, anyway) once Nightmare drifted into the room in an ethereal mist, shifting into his more sustainable human form. The demon beast gulped audibly, quivering with fright.

“Well?” Nightmare growled, “No need to stop on my account!”

“Ye-yes, of course, your-Your Grace.” the lackey squeaked.

“Speak up!” Nightmare demanded, growing increasingly impatient, only scaring the demon beast further.

The poor beast gulped yet again. Promotions in Nightmare Enterprises usually meant you were set for life, or your life would end very quickly. His former coworker found the later of the two options out the hard way.

“I-I-I-I'm receiving a.... a-a-a message, sent over your personal contact signal, Milady!”

“Alright, we're not deaf, either!” Riley snarled.

Rolling his eyes with annoyance, Lucifer pushed past the nervous wreck, snarling at him for good measure, before pressing one of the keys with his paw. The monitor flickered for a minute, then settled on an image of Ronic, and his clueless bodyguard, Bruno. They were standing in what appeared a gigantic hanger of sorts.

“Hail, Milady! I must say, you look mighty fine, fine, fine, legs, fine, fine... hey... who is that guy you're with?!” Ronic snapped, his calm and polite tone quickly turning obnoxious.

“Oh... that's right, this is sort of a new form for me.” Nightmare mused, his face twisting into a sneer, “Perhaps you'll recognize me better like this!”

With a snap, Nightmare's form shifted back into that of a monstrous wraith mage, causing Ronic to stumble backwards for a second. By this time, the demon beast manning the console had passed out. Sighing, Nightmare pushed the unconscious creature out of the chair and took his seat, Riley and her hell hounds by his side. Meanwhile, Bruno just stared ahead with that dumb look on his face, trying to comprehend what he just saw.

“Holy sh-I-I mean Holy Nightmare! Wow, what a surprise...Your Worship!” Ronic stammered, forcing a smile and a bow.

Bruno started to bend down to mutter something to his smaller companion, only to be shoved back to his original position. Ronic wasn't speaking very loudly, though the words 'for her' and 'she'll like this' were overheard.

“We... we have something for you both... by the way, you make a lovely couple...” Bruno said, smiling brightly.

Nightmare balked, and Riley's eyes widened.

“What?!” Nightmare snapped, “We are...are not... whatever you're implying!”

Riley only sighed, mentally telling Fey and Weston to get whatever giggling and snide comments out in the open. Weston had himself a good snicker, while Fey went a step further.

_'Oh Holy Nightmare, he did not just go there!'_ Fey cackled, _'Riley and Nightmare sitting beneath a tree! K-I-S-S-”_

“Enough!” Riley growled to herself, “Stupid little sister!”

While Riley had her conversation with the voices in her head, Ronic and Bruno were having a similar conversation. Well... if that's what you want to call it, anyway.

“Bruno, shut up!” Ronic hissed, before the hulking landmass of flesh could say anything more and smacking him in the hip, hurting his hand in the process, “Ow! Ummm, anyway, we have something I think you'll really like... Milady... your Grace...” he added, very politely, bowing.

Riley only scowled further, (whether because of Ronic or because of the flack her siblings continued to serve up remained unknown). Nightmare however, thoughtfully stroked his chin, fighting to conceal his smile.

“I have a gift for you!” Ronic announced.

“Hey... we got it together!” Bruno protested.

“Cool it....”

“What in Dreamland and on Horva could you two have that I could possibly want?” Riley asked.

At Ronic's signal, (okay, more like a lot of yelling, a shove, and a kick to the shin), Bruno stepped aside to reveal what his girth had been concealing from the monitor screen. The witch nearly doubled over, thinking this had to be some sort of elaborate illusion spell. Nightmare merely tapped his talons together with satisfaction, grinning at Riley. It was unmistakable. Honest to all the Gods in the galaxy, it was the Halberd!

“You have the Halberd?!” Riley asked, in shock, “Now that's something I've been wanting.”

“Yes, I saw it, sailing through the skies about a week or so ago. I just had to have it! I-I never called right away because... I was just waiting for the right thing to say. And now I have it. Ahhhhh... you and I, pleasure cruse, bottle of champagne...” Ronic sighed.

“Can I come?” Bruno asked.

“No!”

“Okay, that's sweet of you, really, but I'm not accepting any dates at this time! It is however good to see that you bumbling fools have finally done something right.” Riley said, tapping her fingers on the back of Nightmare's chair.

The witch's eyes were still transfixed on the war ship. Just how did they get their mitts on the Halberd when Nightmare's army couldn't even find it?! If she had to take a guess, it would be pure, dumb luck.

“It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much. Lucky she was already broken, eh?” Ronic mentioned, smiling proudly.

“He did most of it, actually.” Bruno muttered.

“Shut up!”

“It was that Masher thing...”

“Okay, so that over glorified trash can helped out a little...” Ronic sighed at last.

“I'd suggest keeping that over glorified trash can around. Sir Meta Knight is going to be wanting his ship back.” Riley warned.

Ronic stumbled back upon hearing that name, nearly tripping over his cape. His eyes became very wide as he stammered, “W-w-what? M-m-m-eta Knight? Here? Now?”

“Oh, so the great big mask on the front of the warship wasn't enough of a clue?” Nightmare groaned, rubbing his head with his hand.

“Ronic, remember that group I told you to keep an eye out for?” Riley sighed. “Sir Meta Knight is one of them, along with his apprentice, Kirby of the Stars.”

“What's a Meta Knight?” Bruno asked.

“SHUT UP!” Ronic snapped, “Oh, oh this is bad, I'll have to accelerate my plans. I'll have to.... I'll have to... order out for dinner, I'm way to damn busy to cook!”

Nightmare and Riley both glanced to each other in confusion. Boy did his occult on these other planets really attract the crazies. Regardless, Riley had a feeling Nightmare had known about this for a while, he just wasn't telling her.

“Rest assured! The treasure is safe with me, Milady... your Grace.” Ronic announced.

“Be on your guard!” Nightmare growled, “They will stop at nothing to take back their ship and that little... treasure you carry.”

“Ah, the trap has already been set...”

“I wouldn't go to much into details, never know who else may be watching!” Nightmare hissed. “Further more, I don't think they could comprehend it.”

Just as Ronic was about to carry on further, Nightmare canceled the communications, groaning and holding his head. He thought they would never quit talking.

“Thank you, your Grace.” Riley sighed, with relief.

“Get a load of the Masher's handler, hmm?” Nightmare asked, “I think I've had enough of that little imp to last three or four lifetimes. How I find myself missing Customer Service. He was always loyal and had a gift for dealing with crap like this!”

*On Ronic and Bruno's end*

Ronic's lip quivered, staring at his own reflection on the dark monitor screen.

“I don't think she's dating him either.” Bruno said, stupidly.

“It's not that... well, that might be part of it, my hulking dumpster of a lard head... but I never got to tell them the best part.” Ronic sighed, nearly on the verge of tears.

“You mean the warranty on this thing is still valid?” Bruno asked.

“GRAHHH!” Ronic growled, with annoyance.

He glanced over to where the Halberd was mourned, then strode forward, Bruno stomping behind him. The two of them passed by the large, metal clad monster, Masher 2.0, who waited in the hanger patiently, flail in hand.

There, awaiting Ronic, were Sword Knight and Blade Knight, both at perfect attention. Ronic smiled evilly, rubbing his hands together with delight. Oh well, it was Riley's and Nightmare's loss. The two knights turned to Ronic, silently.

“You boys will know what to do when the time is right.” Ronic said, simply for once.

*The Beach Town of Portside*

It had been a few days since the Battle for Portside, (as it became known as by the locals), had come to a conclusion. With the invading goblins and bugbears dead, the people of Portside had slowly began to shift back into their laid back way of life, after cleaning and fixing up the town of course. Thankfully, the storm from a few days back had done a wonderful job washing away a large portion of the blood and gore of the fight. But, knowing that there were still monsters out there, many people in the town had begun carrying weapons, mostly rifles and shotguns, (which Brandon explained they kept on hand for skeet surfing, a favorite sport in the town), and others armed themselves with leftover swords and knives scavenged from the battlefield.

During those few days, Neo and Tiff had regained enough of their strength to start casting their healing spells, thus speeding up recovery. Now out of the clinic, the seven members of Kirby's team were outside, enjoying the time they had to unwind and relax before they set out on their journey to the desert the next day. It was cloudy and overcast, but thankfully not raining.

Meta Knight was perched on the boardwalk railing, his mended cape (thanks to Kautounie's work) wrapped around his body. The old veteran looked out over the sea, listening to the calming sounds of the waves. He turned his head slightly, and could see Kautounie and Tiff taking their horses out for a ride along the coast while Knuckle Joe and Neo roughhoused on the beach, with an onlooking crowd of “surfer dudes” cheering on the play fight. Geoffrey was sitting on a bench nearby one of the shops with his Xtransiear. Strange, Meta Knight could have sworn that Kirby was with the rogue. The elder warrior turned around when he heard footsteps approaching him. Well, one question was answered.

“Poyo?”

“Kirby, what are you doing here?” Meta Knight asked, looking down to the curious pink puffball below him, “We had sword practice this morning.”

Kirby didn't answer, instead he jumped up on the railing beside his mentor, watching the waves with him. Of course. Kirby had been a bit clingy to his mentor since the... incident with the bugbear chief's spear. Meta Knight couldn't help but notice the pale scar on the smaller puff's belly from where the tip of the spear had struck. Just like the bite on his arm from the Alpha Hell Hound, that scar would never fully fade away. Even still, Kirby remained as plush and loving as ever.

“Just wanted to give me some company now, hmm?” Meta Knight asked, earning an eager nod from the youngster.

The two of them watched the ocean in blissful silence. Kirby settled closer to his mentor, sighing with contentment. Although Meta Knight didn't return any affection, (since there were more witnesses then he was comfortable with), he didn't shrug him away either. But after a short while, the intriguing sounds of Neo's yips and barks along with Knuckle Joe's surprised yell grabbed Kirby's attention. Apparently Knuckle Joe was learning just how hard zwetoock cubs could play. The young mage had Joe pinned beneath her, flat on his back in the sand. Meanwhile, watching from the safety of their horses, Tiff and Kautounie were having a good laugh about it and the beach crowd watching the playful brawl cheered and hooted.

Kirby babbled softly to no one in particular, his gaze fixed on the other members of the team having a good time.

“Why don't you go play for a while?” Meta Knight suggested, “You're well recovered and your skills are still sharp. Go on, you've earned it, young one.” he added, giving his apprentice a gentle nudge.

Kirby chirped happily, and with a look of excitement on his face, the smaller star warrior bounded off towards the sand where his friends were playing, once again leaving Meta Knight to his thoughts. He secretly enjoyed seeing his apprentice happy and having fun. Kirby had something he never would have again. Simple childhood innocence. Even with all he had been through, Kirby still clung to it. The elder warrior's eyes glowed happy blue for a few minutes while he watched the youngsters play. He chuckled softly to himself, watching as Tiff and Kautounie jumped off their horses to join in whatever game they were playing. From what Meta Knight could tell, it was a lot like a cross between tag and the sport of football, just without a ball.

He may not have always been one for roughhousing and playing, but Meta Knight could see some advantages to it this time. It may have only been a game, but his apprentice and even the others were practicing dodging, retaliation, and strategy on the fly. Useful skills, even if just all in good fun.

However, heavy soled combat boots stomping on the wooden boardwalk behind him snapped Meta Knight out of his thoughts. At least Geoffrey wasn't trying to be sneaky this time, but something about the worried expression on the human's face told Meta Knight that Geoffrey wasn't here for fun and games.

“Sir Meta Knight... I've got something here you might want to see.” Geoffrey said, handing the blue warrior the Xtransiear.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

“Come on Kirby, you and me together! We'll get that furball!” Knuckle Joe cried, charging through the sand.

“I'd like to see you try!” Neo challenged, gracefully stepping out of the smaller elf's way.

Neo flicked her tail upright in a taunting matter, then Kautounie shouted something in zwetoock. Kirby and Knuckle Joe didn't know what it meant, but from what they could gather, she was egging on the fight. Tiff and Kautounie both laughed when Kirby and Knuckle Joe pounced for Neo, knocking the cub to the ground. Since it wasn't a life or death sort of battle, there was no need for spells nor claws and teeth. Neo laughed and yipped playfully, her tail wagging uncontrollably as the two young star warriors pinned her to the ground this time. However, the fun moment was quickly interrupted when Geoffrey and Meta Knight came sprinting down the beach. Nervously, the surfer crowd departed, looking somewhat afraid, considering the hurried pace set by the rogue and elder star warrior.

“What's wrong?” Tiff asked, nervously.

“Yeah... you guys look a little pale...” Neo added as she sat up, allowing Knuckle Joe to slide off of her, though she was still holding onto a wriggling Kirby.

“Garna finally got something... and I don't think it's good.” Geoffrey informed.

“You all need to see this.” Meta Knight said simply.

The entire group crowded around the small screen. Garna's image appeared, then she began to explain what was going on, “I got this a few days ago. It was a bit of a mess, but I've cleaned it up as best I could for you all. Riley and Nightmare are really starting to wise up!”

With that, Garna sent them the message she had intercepted. Indeed, the static was horrible and the image was choppy. From what they could make out, it was a large hanger bay, with a short humanoid dressed in black and a hulking knight taking up a bulk of the screen. Considering the quality, it wasn't surprising that Knuckle Joe thought the armor clad human could have been the Masher 2.0 for a moment.

“We... something... both... lovely couple...” could be heard from the knight, though it sounded like there could have been more in there, but it had been cut out.

“They've got to be talking to Nightmare and Riley.” Kautounie whispered, only to be 'shushed' by Meta Knight.

Continuing with the intercepted transition,

“What?!” snapped a cold, hard voice, more then likely Nightmare, “We... whatever you-- implying!”

Okay, the group had to admit, that was pretty amusing. Nightmare and Riley, an item? Well, they were perfect for each other.

“Bruno, shut up!” hissed the shorty, as he smacked the much larger human in the hip, resulting in a static covered, “OW!”

“Ummm, anyway, we.... something I think.... really like... Milady... your Grace... I have a gift for you!”

“Hey... we... to..gether!” The knight, (Bruno, was it?) protested.

“Cool it....”

“What in Dreamland and on Horva... you two have that I could... want?” asked a cruel, feminine voice, unmistakably Riley's.

What happened next was a shock to the entire team. With some prodding from the shorty, Bruno stepped aside, and when the static cleared up, there was no mistaking it. That was indeed the Halberd behind them! And by the sounds of things, even Riley was shocked.

“You have the Halberd?! Now that's something I've been wanting.” Riley's voice could be heard.

A large portion of the audio cut out and static filled the screen again, but there was still a little bit left.

“It wasn't easy, I'll tell... much. Lucky she was already broken, eh?” Bragged the shorty.

“He did...... it....” Bruno muttered, barley noticeable over the static.

“Shut up!”

“It was... Masher thing...”

“Okay... over glorified... trash can helped out a little...” admitted the foul tempered shorty.

“I'd suggest...over glorified trash can around. Sir Meta Knight is... be wanting his ship back.” Riley warned, then the transmission cut off.

Kirby and the team were in silence for the longest time, only to be roused from their thought's when Garna escalated from just talking to shouting at them.

“Hey, no time for daydreaming! This is worse then I thought!” Garna warned.

“Why do you say that?” Knuckle Joe snorted.

“I actually don't know much about the short stuff, other then his name, Ronic, and that he's a halfling like myself.” Garna said, “As for the plate mailed gorilla, that's Bruno. Strong as an ox and half as smart, that one. Be careful around him, he's oblivious to damage... and everything else for that matter as you probably noticed.”

“Thanks for the tip.” Tiff squeaked out.

“Yes, but I'd like to know just what this Ronic and Bruno are doing with my ship!” Meta Knight growled, “Miss Riverdale... by any chance did you get the origin of this transmission?”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Garna smirked, “I wasn't able to get an exact match, but try the Serpent's Eye Desert.”

“Holy shit!” Neo commented.

“That's what Roaren and I said when we got the feed! Use caution, because it's not just the Masher you'll have to worry about. Honestly, I'd be far more worried about those two, especially the short stuff! Do NOT underestimate them!” Garna warned.

“Understood, Guild Mistress!” Geoffrey said.

“By the way... there's a gray batamon that's been sniffing around Thea'or, bounty hunter by the look of it.” Garna mentioned.

“Son of a bitch, I thought we killed that guy!” Kautounie snarled angrily.

“Garna... if you're talking about who I think you're talking about, be very careful. His name is-” Geoffrey began.

“Dusk.” Garna finished for him, “Yeah, he and I go back a little ways...” she added, taking a very finely crafted dagger off her belt, “I'm saving this for him if he comes back!”

Geoffrey looked a little bit uncomfortable at the sight of that particular knife. The hilt was designed with the heads of two rattlesnakes, while the black blade was wavy, ending in a very fine point. Meta Knight's eyes flashed green for a minute as well. He couldn't quite remember, but there was something disturbingly familiar about that particular knife.

“By the way, nice job stealing that town... keep the pack together. Out!” Garna announced, before ending the conversation.

Geoffrey put the Xtransiear away, sighing heavily. At least they knew that the Halberd was still in one piece, unless that lunatic started dismantling it by now. And what of the crew? There was no word about them. Tiff was fighting to hold back her tears as her thoughts overwhelmed her. For all she knew, that madman could have simply slaughtered her family.

“Hey, take it easy,” Kautounie said, kneeling beside the apprentice mage, “Nothing has been set in stone as of yet. Keep strong, for your pack, your family.”

Kirby squirmed in Neo's arms, giving her a pathetic look, asking her to set him down. Naturally, the young healer obliged, though she could see that Meta Knight didn't look to well. Was it the fact that his ship was in the hands of the enemy? The fact that he knew nothing about the condition of his crew? Or, come to think of it, he looked pretty uncomfortable, as did Geoffrey, at the sight of that rattlesnake dagger Garna had brandished. Whatever it was, Meta Knight wasn't sharing.

Well, playtime was over. But at least part of the puzzle had been solved. Now they just had to find the missing pieces.

*Portside Inn*

Kirby and his team left the beach and returned to their room at the Portside Inn, which happened to be the only hotel in the small town. Like everywhere else in the surfer town, the place kept true with an ocean theme. Nothing formal, the color scape was anything from ocean blue to sea green. It wasn't exactly huge, but they couldn't complain, considering they were allowed to stay for free since their discharge from the clinic. At least it was comfortable and clean, and if the bugbears had gone through the place, it would have been difficult to tell.

Dinner that night felt somewhat uncomfortable, considering that no one, with the exception of Kirby, really felt like eating. It was weird, they should have been relieved that that Halberd was still around, but they weren't.

“Well, I do know that Brandon would like to see us off tomorrow morning.” Geoffrey mentioned, while picking at the plate of food in front of him.

“Poyo, Geoff?” Kirby asked, his dark blue eyes darting to the food, then up to Geoffrey.

“Chow down, kiddo.” the rogue sighed.

Delighted, Kirby obliged, inhaling the meal and the plate in one gulp. Realizing what he had done, the smaller puffball spat the plate back up, neatly in front of Geoffrey, then smiled.

“Thanks...” Geoffrey said, sarcastically.

That night, the group left to their separate rooms, girls in one, guys in the other. Surprisingly, Tiff and the sisters had very little to say and fell asleep quickly. They would all need a good night's rest. There was no telling when they would see a settlement again once they left Portside.

In the guys' room, Geoffrey and Knuckle Joe were already asleep, the latter of the two choosing the most comfortable wall by the door. Meta Knight however, found himself waking up in the middle of the night. Another nightmare, another bad thought, he was used to it by now. Since Nightmare's resurrection, whenever Meta Knight would close his eyes, the old star warrior would often hear Holy Nightmare's voice, taunting him, tormenting him. He didn't tell the others, as he didn't want anyone to needlessly worry and fawn over him, though he couldn't help but notice that his nightmares were recurring more and more often and getting steadily worse. Sighing, Meta Knight climbed out of bed and perched on the windowsill, opening the window for some fresh, ocean air. The old veteran closed his amber eyes as the cool night air caressed his armored body.

“Her crew will be alright... she will be alright.” he quietly assured himself, taking in a few deep breaths, “Holy Nightmare is only toying with my mind. I must not let him win! I must remain strong, for myself, for my friends... for my family.”

“Poy-poyo, Medi Kni.?” Kirby babbled softly, sitting up in bed, blue eyes fixed on his worried mentor.

Meta Knight turned to look at his apprentice, “What are you doing up?”

Kirby didn't say anything, though he wrapped his blankets more tightly around his body, blinking up to his teacher. Ah, must have been the cold. Meta Knight sighed, then closed the window before returning to his own bed. He couldn't have been comfortable when he slept, considering he was in full armor and didn't even tuck under the covers.

“Poyo, no... be scared, Medi Kni.” Kirby chided softly

“I'm not scared, little one. Just a bad dream...” Meta Knight explained, “I'm used to them by now.”

Kirby remained full of worry. His mentor may have been playing it cool, but there was no hiding the fear in his golden eyes. Meta Knight just sighed again, “You shouldn't worry yourself about me! Go on, little warrior, off to bed with you now. We're leaving early in the morning.”

Meta Knight watched his apprentice silently as the little pink puff settled down into bed and went back to sleep. He watched over the child a little while longer until he could no longer do so. Reluctantly, Meta Knight closed his golden eyes again and let sleep take him.

*Early the Next Morning*

Sure enough, while finishing packing up their gear and horses that morning, the Mayor of Portside, Brandon Stormrider, approached the group. Although still wearing his colorful Hawaiian print shirt and a pair of swim trunks, the surfer was also carrying the enchanted spear that the chief, Lurtzak, had been using. Strangely enough, the powerful weapon had shrunk down to fit his smaller size.

“Whoa dudes, leaving so soon?” Brandon asked, “The sun's barely even up.”

“We've got a long road ahead of us,” Kautounie explained.

“It was a real pleasure meeting you guys and babes, though preferably it would have been nicer under better circumstances. If you hadn't come along... I have no idea what would be of our humble little town.” Brandon said, “Anyway, it was real lucky that you did.”

“Lucky for us you were here too,” Tiff mentioned, smiling, and causing Brandon to blush a little, “You saved myself, Kirby, Neo, Kautounie, and Knuckle Joe.

Brandon nervously ran his free hand through his thick blue hair, twitching his spear in the other hand, “I-I don't really know how I can ever fully repay you guys.”

“All things considered, I'd say we're even.” Meta Knight said, nodding.

Before heading out, Neo handed Brandon a small bottle. As she had promised a few days ago, some of her special zwetoock medicine, Gaiaroot Extract, for the clinic and a couple of healing spells from the spare spell books they were carrying around, to which Brandon thanked her profusely. Kirby, although still not entirely big on words, bounded up to the mayor, babbling happily.

“I'll miss you, little dude. Keep strong and kick ass!” Brandon encouraged.

“So what will you do now?” Knuckle Joe asked.

“You know...” Brandon sighed, looking to the spear he held, “We've always been warriors on the waves around these parts, perhaps it's time we become warriors on the beach! With Nightmare back for real, we've had to make a few changes around here.”

“Good call.” Kautounie said, “Ever consider an alliance with The Wolves of Thea'or?”

“Huh... radical, dude. Might just have to check into that.”

Brandon took a step back, giving the adventuring group wide birth to lead their horses out. He'd miss them to be certain, but now they had the means to protect the town themselves. Besides, he understood that they had a job to do, “Alright, dudes. Good luck and hang ten!”

“Hang ten, Mr. Mayor.” Neo called back as she waved.

The break was over, back to the mission! Now more then ever, it was important that they reach Serpent's Eye. But, on their way out of town, there was a familiar face to greet them on the beach. True to his word, Vol'drocken knew exactly where to find the group, just as he said he would.

“Is that your crazy red knight, Tiff?” Knuckle Joe whispered.

“Mhmm.” Tiff nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

How did this guy know where they were?

“Well, well, well...” Kautounie said slowly, “Guys, sis, this is Vol'drocken.”

Vol'drocken approached the group, then bowed politely, his bright green eyes radiated by the morning sunlight, “Ah, good to see you, Star Warriors, rogue, ladies.” he began, “I sense that you dear girl, Tiff was it?”

“Er... yes...” Tiff answered.

“Ah yes, you have something of mine.”

The others looked at Tiff in confusion, and she herself looked a little baffled. At first she didn't recall anything. It could have been her ring, but then again, she had that when Vol'drocken asked herself, Kirby, and Kautounie to accept his quest. Then she suddenly remembered. That shiny object she had found in the sand while battling Susshi! With all the events that had been transpiring, Tiff had nearly forgotten about it.

“What's he talkin' about, Tiff?” Knuckle Joe asked, frowning slightly.

“I found this... while we were in the water fighting that monster.” Tiff explained, pulling the silver object out of her pocket.

The item was a sea shell, chrome silver in color. Quite an odd specimen, one Tiff would have liked to have put in her own private collection. But, Vol'drocken had indeed identified that the shell was in fact, one of his missing treasures. With great difficulty, Tiff handed the shell to the red knight.

“My good luck charm, you see. Thank you, milady,” Vol'drocken said, as he turned around and walked further down the beach, “You have proven yourselves worthy in battle, and your selflessness knows no bounds.”

“You flatter us but...” Geoffrey started.

He blinked in confusion. Where did he go? Vol'drocken vanished right before their eyes. Was he even real? Come to think of it, he didn't even leave any footprints in the sand. Yet again, he had to have been real, considering that the shell Tiff gave to him was gone.

“Spooky...” Knuckle Joe muttered.

“He just took off...” Neo muttered, taking a quick look around.

“At least he didn't take my ring.” Tiff said, with a smirk.

She gave her horse, Gyaroppu, a light scratch on the muzzle before climbing up onto her, with some difficulty, but she was getting better.

“I'm proud of you, Tiff.” Meta Knight said, startling the girl for a moment, “It is not always easy to part with that which we want to keep for ourselves.”

“Guess it wasn't really mine to keep.” Tiff shrugged.

“Poyo, Tiff! Poyo!” Kirby chirped, giving his big sister one of his cute smiles.

Kautounie gently picked up the child, setting him in front of Tiff. Everyone mounted up on their usual horses, and galloped off down the beach, with more determination then ever. Portside was quickly hidden behind the cliffs, and it was back into the wild.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

Three more days of nothing but coast. For a while it seemed as though the Ember Sea went on forever. But slowly, the cliff sides began to sink back down into the earth and grass and dirt turned to sand. The air was becoming hotter and dryer. Serpent's Eye was getting close. Why was the desert called Serpent's Eye, you might ask? Probably because it sounded scary.

Eventually, there was no more grass, no more trees, just sand and rocks as far as they eye could see. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just starting to come up.

“Here we are...” Kautounie announced, stopping her horse for a moment.

“At the threshold of Hell.” Geoffrey muttered, looking further into the barren sea of sand.

Kirby looked up to Tiff, then over to Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe. They had all come this far, way to far to turn around now.

“Well, we've come from a sea of water... now we shall traverse a sea of fire.” Meta Knight exclaimed.

“Just be glad that right now, it's Winter.” Neo mentioned, before starting forward.

Hearts pounding with excitement and anticipation, the team started forward into the desert. Next destination, the little pile of dirt called, Harmony. Perhaps there, all the riddles would be answered. But first, they had to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery to the Halberd's disappearance has finally been... er... partially solved! Now they know a madman and an idiot somehow got their hands on it. Even Riley was shocked. By the way, there were some parts of this that my brother nearly choked on his laughter as he read them, believe it or not. Meanwhile, Dusk the bounty hunter is starting to stir up trouble in Thea'or. Just what is he up too? We also get a visit from that strange red knight, Vol'drocken. So, it's good-bye to the coastline, hello hot and arid desert sun! Got more questions? Want to know what happens next? Keep watchin'....


	22. Harmony

In You're Nightmares, Harmony

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, Possibly One of the Most Sickeningly Cute Moments in Fanfic History, and a Town that's just a Tad too Perfect, and I mean, too Perfect.

'We've finally made it to the desert, and I must say, you'd never even guess it was Winter here. Just a week ago we were battling snow storms and blistering cold, now it's scorching, arid heat. Don't get me wrong, I'm used to warm weather, Dreamland is quite warm, even in Winter. But I wasn't quite ready for this. So far, there hasn't been much except for sand and rocks. Good thing the sisters and myself have some of those water conjuring spells. They sure have come in handy. Anyway, we're all keeping our eyes out for the Halberd. Hopefully, her crew, my friends, and my family are okay. Kirby's been helping me through this. He's been staying real close to myself and Meta Knight.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'Hmmm, for the last few days I've been thinking about that Ronic guy. I never thought I'd see someone more unstable the Garna, or even Dr. Knarks for that matter. Still, how did he and that plate mail ox, Bruno, capture an entire warship? The Masher, perhaps? Or maybe there is no Masher 2.0 and it's simply a misidentification. So far, nothing is for sure. I mean, if anything was ever for sure, then how come that slimy bounty hunter, Dusk, has been spotted in Thea'or, Thieves' District, no less. I know a lot of the people there. Seriously, if we don't kill him, those guys will. Bounty Hunters, especially ones that associate themselves with Holy Nightmare and the Bloodtooths, tend to have short lifespans in Thea'or. *Sigh* The sooner we sort out this mess the better. I... I feel a little embarrassed to admit this... but I really, REALLY dislike deserts. It's not the heat or sand, not even the scorpions... it's the snakes! Ick!'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'From snow and ice too sand and heat. We've been sent all over the place! I'm confident that the people of Portside can take care of themselves now, though I'll admit I wasn't entirely happy about leaving them behind. But if Brandon can become as good of a warrior as he is both mayor and doctor, I'm sure they'll be fine. As of right now, I find my thoughts drifting to the Halberd. I didn't know much of the people on there, save for Sword, Blade, the king, and that slippery snail. But Tiff's entire pack was... is... on that ship. She's trying to be brave, but I can tell she's worried sick. Ever since she saw the pirated transmission Garna sent to us.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

'All you need to know is in Harmony. Dear Sundar I hope that tiki is right. Either way, sounds like we're going to have a lot of trouble on our hands and paws soon enough. Portside? That was just a warm up. Already I can feel the tension building up in this arid desert wind. If you can't take the heat, don't screw with the dragon!'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'My nightmares have steadily been escalating. So far, only Kirby suspects that something is wrong, although I tell him nothing. But I've trained the little one well, a little to well, perhaps. I know I should be relieved to know that my ship is still in one piece. But there was no word about her crew! My crew. Perhaps this little town in the desert will have all the answers we look for, or nothing at all. I myself, am ready for anything. I can only pray my apprentice and companions will be!'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

'Hmmm, the other two times Kirby and I have faced Masher, he was working alone! If those two jokers Garna showed us in that stolen transmission are working with that monster, things could get a lot more complicated. I'm used to working alone or with Kirby, not with a whole team. So far, the Horvians, human and furballs alike, have been good in a scrap. They just better be great for what's coming up!'

The Thoughts of Knuckle Joe

*Somewhere in the Serpent's Eye*

So far travel in this dry land had been manageable. At least the team hadn't run into anything that wanted to eat them, a good start. Though with the sun beating down from a cloudless sky, it was beginning to take it's toll.

Serpent's Eye Desert, nothing but sand, rocks, and the occasional shrub. While they traveled, Tiff couldn't help but wonder why anyone would build a town out here in the first place.

There was no sign of the ocean when looking back, and everyone in the group began to have the slightest twinge in their gut that they had gotten lost.

Due to the heat, the Redsun sisters were forced to take off their jackets and even Geoffrey had taken off his leather duster. It was amazing that Meta Knight wasn't cooking inside his own armor. That stubborn knight refused to remove his mask and cape. (Honestly, that could not have been much fun to be wearing.)

“To think it's Winter right now.” Neo muttered.

As of this moment, the team was wondering through a vast expansion of natural rock formations in the desert. Right now, they couldn't afford to push their mounts too much, and had to go at a walk. And to think this was only day two.

“Perhaps we should rest now and travel when it's dark.” Meta Knight suggested.

“Yeah, I agree, buddy.” Geoffrey said, “We should have done that yesterday, too.”

“Hey, didn't we pass that rock about two times already?” Knuckle Joe asked.

Once that was pointed out, Tiff halted her horse, letting out an irritated growl.

“Poyo.” Kirby muttered, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

He could tell that Tiff's temper had reached it's boiling point.

“You're telling me we've been going in circles?!” Tiff demanded.

“Everything here looks alike!” Kautounie grumbled.

Growls and grumbles out of their systems, it was agreed. Since traveling in daylight only led to bad sunburns and worse tempers, (not to mention headaches, in more ways then one,) the team decided to stop for the day and rest, so they could pick up and travel at night. Kautounie and Neo took care of the horses while the others set up camp. At least the towering rocks above them granted shade and shelter from the harshness of the desert. It was a difficult adjustment to be certain. No one, with the exception of Geoffrey and Meta Knight perhaps, was used to sleeping in the bright sunlight. But, because camp had been set up, Meta Knight decided that it was his turn to take charge. Heat or no, he insisted on taking Kirby out to train.

“Really Meta Knight, in this heat?” Tiff complained, “Kirby could get heat stroke, or worse! You could get heat stroke!”

“As a Star Warrior, Kirby must learn what it feels like to fight in less then ideal conditions.” Meta Knight retorted, “He battled well in the ice and snow, now it is time to see how well Kirby can take the heat!”

The elder warrior turned away for a moment to collect his apprentice, then turned around, “By the way, Tiff. If you are to become a Star Warrior yourself, perhaps you should train with us!”

At Tiff's open mouthed stunned expression, Knuckle Joe just began laughing. Kautounie and Neo both rolled their eyes. But come to think of it, at the moment, they had a free pass since they were taking care of their transportation. However, what happened next was inevitable.

“Go on Kirby, take care of Tiff while you're out there.” Knuckle Joe said, giving his round pink buddy a pat on the back.

“You too, Knuckle Joe.” Meta Knight ordered, “Come on!”

Now it was Tiff's turn to give the little fighter a smug look.

Knuckle Joe may have fought beside Meta Knight on occasion, but he had never gone through training under him. Let's just say that the cocky little fighter suddenly found himself respecting Kirby and Meta Knight both that much more. He learned first hand just how harsh the elder star warrior's training methods could be.

About halfway through training, Neo and Kautounie had willingly joined in with Meta Knight's training session while Geoffrey kept watch. Okay, more like jumping in and tackling Meta Knight's students to the ground, just as he was describing the importance of staying alert. Oddly enough, the sisters made the blue warrior's point.

“You can get off me any time.” Knuckle Joe grumbled.

“I know I can!” Kautounie huffed, smiling down at the smaller warrior she had pinned beneath her, “I just don't want to.”

With a grunt, the elf-like fighter wriggled his way out of Kautounie's grasp, though Meta Knight knew it was only because she didn't want to hurt him; had she wanted to, Kautounie could have kept Joe right where he was. Meanwhile, Kirby was at a disadvantageous duel with Neo, since he was on his back in the sand and Neo was crouched over him.

“Go on, lets see you get out, then!” Meta Knight said, flatly, “You're stronger then this, I know it.”

Kirby looked uncertain. He didn't want to hurt Neo, especially considering she was one of the group healers.

“Alrighty then, I guess you're all mine!” Neo taunted.

The young cub was quite surprised when Kirby took a swing right for her nose, then pushed her off with quite a feat of strength. She knew of his skills in battle to be certain, but it was quite amazing to see just how strong such an adorable cuddle puff could be. Kirby let out a little yip of his own, which Neo guessed was supposed to be a growl of warning. She had to admit, it was cute.

“Well done.” Meta Knight praised, nodding in approval.

For the last half of training, Meta Knight had them practice their skills with each other. If anyone got hurt, Tiff and Neo would stop what they were doing and heal them. Training against each other in the desert heat was grueling, but Meta Knight wasn't letting up. He and Kirby dueled with swords, while Neo went over some more Blade Dance techniques with Tiff. Kautounie and Knuckle Joe squared off in hand to hand combat, though Kautounie would occasionally throw in a spell or two just to startle the fighter.

“Hey, you can't use spells!” Knuckle Joe protested.

“Why not?” Kautounie asked, “On the battlefield, there are no rules. As a monster hunter, I thought you would have known that.”

“Oh, you're good furball, I'll admit it!”

And with that exchange, the fight continued. Both elf and zwetoock were light on their feet, though Kautounie did have a slight advantage thanks to her claws and bigger size, until Knuckle Joe began lobbing Smash Punches at her, that is.

“Damn, that actually hurts!” Kautounie muttered, taking a second to lick her paw before pouncing into the melee again.

Meanwhile, on Tiff's and Neo's end, the zwetoock mage begun to show Tiff how to turn her Fire spell into a shield, while at the same time using her wand to attack. It wasn't easy, and the harsh sun beating down wasn't making it any easier.

“I think that the last thing we need right now is fire.” Tiff commented.

Neo only cocked an eye ridge at the young girl. With a groan, Tiff cast her fire spell and extended Wicked's acid whip at the same time. Tiff was still on the offense, and although her Fire spell was good, she needed a lot more work before molding it into a shield.

“How was that?” Tiff asked, breathing heavily.

“You've got good form, Tiff. You just need...” Neo paused for a moment.

“More control, you think?” Tiff asked nervously, looking to the glassy patch of sand that was about ten feet away from her.

“Yeah. Well, I could go for some food right about now, how about yourself?”

One thing was for sure, Neo knew that she and her sister would want to hold off on teaching Tiff Fireball or any of the other big and nasty spells until she learned how to command her Fire spell with more control. Tiff looked a little bit frustrated, but she was to exhausted to argue at this time.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight put Kirby through his paces, and was pleased to see his apprentice was not letting the heat get to him, in fact, he was quite impressed to see just how much his apprentice had improved. It seemed that with each practice session, Kirby would leave training with less and less cuts and bruises.

“Excellent, you have retained good form,” Meta Knight acknowledged, thrusting to the left, to which Kirby blocked, “And your defending is getting much better, however...” the blue warrior cut himself off, surprising Kirby by vanishing with a flap of his dimensional cape.

Meta Knight appeared behind Kirby, but in a stunning display, the smaller warrior blocked his master's attack, then spun around to face him.

“Good, good. Your injury has not affected your flexibility.” Meta Knight mused, his eyes glowing green for a moment.

Mentor and apprentice clashed swords once again, though Kirby found himself momentarily distracted by a flash of orange and green fire coming from Tiff as she and Neo practiced. Meta Knight took this opportunity to rap his apprentice over the head with his sword. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to get his attention. Kirby let out a startled yelp, then bowed his head to his teacher in shame.

“If I were a demon beast, I could have killed you,” Meta Knight warned, “Focus, now.”

Kirby took a step back and crouched low to the ground. Meta Knight couldn't be entirely certain, but he thought that Kirby was trying to copy the fighting style that the zwetoocks and Geoffrey liked to use, though his small round body wasn't exactly designed for it. The elder warrior ducked out of the way of the first two slashes, then blocked Kirby's third attack. He was about to give his pupil another pointer, then he felt something cold against his belly. Meta Knight's golden eyes widened when he saw that Kirby pressed a small, but equally deadly, knife against him. He must have whipped it out during the duel. One thing was for sure, if Kirby was the enemy, Meta Knight would have been gutted then and there. Kirby smirked up to his mentor, a mischievous glint in his bright eyes.

“Impressive, my little warrior!” Meta Knight praised, “I consign defeat. That will be all. Go and rest now.”

Kirby felt so proud of himself. This time, he was not beaten into unconsciousness or forced into a draw. He had won the duel, and Meta Knight accepted it. Kirby thought about bounding off to join the rest of the group as they gathered around Geoffrey under the shade of a towering rock formation, but he had something to do first.

“Poyo, Medi Kni!” he purred happily, leaping up onto the adult warrior, knocking him to the ground.

Meta Knight lay on the flat of his back and let out an audible groan as his apprentice hugged and nuzzled him affectionately. Then, with a mischievous smile concealed behind his armor, the blue puffball turned the tables on his apprentice, giving Kirby a firm reminder that he was still the mentor. Kirby yelped in surprise when Meta Knight twisted around, then gently pushed him into the ground on his back. Now it was Kirby who was at his teacher's mercy.

It was a silly idea, and Meta Knight might later regret acting upon it, (especially with so many witnesses around) but he used one hand to hold Kirby still, and with the other, began scribbling his fingers across the child star warrior's belly, tickling him. This resulted in some playful laughter from his apprentice as Kirby squirmed in his grip, and even Meta Knight found himself chuckling a little at the child's playfulness.

“Second lesson for the day,” Meta Knight said, still not letting up his playful attack as Kirby writhed and squeaked out adorable giggles, “Never leave any vulnerable spots open, young one!”

“Medi Kni! Stop... hehe!” Kirby pleaded, “That tickles!”

“Hmmm, no, I don't think so, little one. You'll get no mercy from the enemy, and even less from me!”

Mentor and apprentice played together in this matter for a little bit. A few times Kirby had even managed to tickle back. Meta Knight nearly choked on his laughter, trying as hard as he could to keep it contained. (Though the cheers from his friends were NOT helping any.) Eventually, in between his laughs, Kirby squirmed out of Meta Knight's grasp and retreated to the safety of his companions, presumably so that he could share what all happened with them before turning in.

Meta Knight shook his head, confused. What did he do to make the little guy love him that much? Perhaps he'd never fully understand.

Meta Knight saw Geoffrey give the pink puffball an approving nod and a smile, then look to him. Tiff was quick to give Kirby her praises as well. Regaining his usual composure, the veteran wrapped his cape around himself and joined his companions.

“So, while you guys were... training,” Geoffrey began, pausing as he threw a quick glance to Meta Knight, “I've temporarily converted the Xtransiear into a map of the Serpent's Eye, so come tonight we'll be able to get out of this sand trap.” he explained.

“Why didn't we just do that before?” Kautounie asked.

“Ahe... he... heh... Good question.” Geoffrey admitted.

Well, to late to think about it to long for now. It was late afternoon, and it was time to get some rest before making their way across the desert at night. After all, it is in the dark when many of the creepy crawlies and dangerous beasties liked to come out. While Geoffrey stayed on watch for the first half of their rest, Kirby decided to cuddle up with Tiff and Kautounie.

“Next time, I'll hold the tough guy down for you, Kirby.” Kautounie whispered, before drifting off.

“Nah... Kirby can.... *yawn* do it by self.” Kirby sighed contently before closing his eyes.

Knuckle Joe unwittingly fell asleep right next to Neo. The young cub opened up one amber eye lazily, and decided it would be to much of a hassle to shove him away.

Meta Knight was grateful to be left alone to sleep this time around. He had enough hugs and cuddles for one day, more then enough, actually. Plus he'd have to think of some new ways to squirm and B.S. his way out of the many teasings and comments that were coming his way. Meta Knight still wasn't sure what possessed him to do that. Still, although a bit upset over loosing to his own apprentice, he couldn't help but feel proud of him at the same time.

“Better get some sleep, buddy. Sun will be down in a few hours.” Geoffrey mentioned, “By the way, that was real nice what you did for Kirby.”

“What do you mean, Geoffrey?” Meta Knight inquired. “He won our duel all on his own.”

“I meant playing with the little guy after training. You really opened up, there may be hope for you yet.”

“Hmph, you misunderstand, my friend. I don't play. I was merely teaching him a lesson. He's the student and I am the master. Kirby just needed a firm but gentle reminder, that's all.” Meta Knight stated, before curling up on his bedroll, making himself as comfortable as he could given the conditions.

Geoffrey just snorted, but left it alone from there. He knew Meta Knight was in denial.

“Just keep telling yourself that, buddy.”

*Serpent's Eye Desert, Nighttime*

The air outside remained dry, though it was much colder. Despite this, Meta Knight finally thought that he would have a peaceful rest. Alas, sometime during his sleep, that cold, familiar voice began creeping into his mind once again, _“What a disgustingly sweet display! Oh, oh Meta Knight, tisk, tisk, tisk, not going soft on me now, are we? Hmhmhmhmmmm. You can't shut me out forever, I'll find my way back in. Your love for that child shall be your downfall!”_

Meta Knight groaned softly when he felt something prodding against his body. At first he reflexively jerked back and his hand reached for the sword at his side. Then, his bright, golden eyes blinked open, and he looked up to see Kirby, gently nudging him awake.

“Hi.” Kirby chirped, waving his small arm cutely.

Meta Knight relaxed, if only a little, when he saw that it was only his apprentice. He sighed heavily, thinking about the nightmare he just had. At Kirby's concerned look, Meta Knight assured him that it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

It was nearly nightfall, as of right now the only light was coming from the setting sun and the faintly visible moon coming to life above them. Tiff and Knuckle Joe were just beginning to wake up themselves. Geoffrey and Neo already had the horses saddled and ready to go, while Kautounie began packing up camp.

“Rise and shine. We're burning up moonlight, so we'd better get a move on.” Kautounie said.

The zwetoock paused for a moment, ears perked, then snatched up something unseen by the others from the sand, “Ah, a tasty treat.” she mused.

Knuckle Joe and Tiff felt momentarily repulsed when they saw that what Kautounie was snacking on was a scorpion. A “Baby Giant Scorpion”, as she corrected. Tiff shook her head, deciding that it was better to join Meta Knight and Kirby. She liked the Redsuns, but first goblins and bugbears, now scorpions? Gross!

“Oh lookie here, sis!” Neo called, picking up something very long and slithery off the ground.

At the sight of the small serpent Neo held in her hands, Geoffrey leaped backwards in a comical fashion. Never had such a girly yelp been emitted from from a male of the human race before. Knuckle Joe and Tiff were enjoying a good laugh at his expense, right up until Geoffrey went for one of his guns.

“Hehe, calm down, brother. It's not even a venomous one.” Neo sighed.

“I don't... care!!” Geoffrey growled, “Get that thing the f*** away from me.”

“Geoffrey really, REALLY hates snakes.” Kautounie mentioned to the star warriors, pointing out the obvious, “This is a relatively calm reaction.”

“I never would have guessed.” Meta Knight grumbled, sarcastically.

With not a trace left of their campsite, (and once Geoffrey got his heart rate back down to normal,) the team was off. Since they were traveling in the dark, Geoffrey had one of his handguns fitted with a small flashlight under the barrel. Neo held her wand aloft, letting it glow with soft green light. Meanwhile, Meta Knight took charge of the Xtransiear while sitting behind Geoffrey.

Having navigated their way out of the rocky labyrinth, (thankfully without encountering anything that wanted to kill them), the group found themselves facing an endless sea of sand and dunes. The strangest thing however, there were no signs of any wildlife, or life in general, save for perhaps the scorpion Kautounie ate and the little snake Neo had “shared.” Though it was known that the Stargazer pack, a nomadic clan of zwetoock horse masters, would cross the desert from time to time. Thankfully, they shared no ill will with the Redsuns, but it would be for the best if they remained unhindered by them for now.

“This is weird. I know it's a desert, but even these sorts of places have ecosystems.” Tiff commented.

“Masher probably scared anything that was living away.” Knuckle Joe said.

“A possibility. But if this thing is as big as you say, then why are there no signs of it?” Neo questioned.

At this time, there were no answers, only more questions. The group moved on a little farther in silence, then Kirby took notice of something. He nudged Tiff once, pointing ahead.

“What is it, Kirby?” Tiff asked, squinting in the darkness.

She sped up, galloping ahead of the group on Gyaroppu.

“Tiff, wait up!” Kautounie called, spurring Diesel after her.

Tiff slowed down, taking Wicked out of it's sheath and summoning a small torch at the tip so she could see more clearly. It was not what she was expecting. A few construction machines, just parked out in the middle of nowhere, and a solid paved road cutting through the sand and rock. She knew it was out of place, and must have been recently put in.

“Poyo, Tiff?” Kirby asked, craning his head to look up to his big sister.

“I don't know Kirby, but I can't help but feel...” Tiff paused once the other members of the group caught up with her.

“Tiff, you ought to know better then to just split off from the pack without any warning or planning.” Neo scolded, once she caught up, “This place may be easier to travel at night, but most demon beasts and monsters are nocturnal by nature.”

“You worry to much sometimes, little sister.” Kautounie sighed.

“Yeah... but what's up with this here?” Geoffrey asked, having Gunner step onto the smooth roadway surface.

“This is what Kirby saw.” Tiff explained, “I guess I got a little anxious, that's all.”

“It's a road, so what?” Knuckle Joe snorted.

“Yes, a road that is not labeled on Geoffrey's map.” Meta Knight pointed out, “And it appears to be heading right towards the direction... of Harmony.”

Now that was strange. Why wouldn't something like this be labeled on any map? Stranger still, as mentioned by Meta Knight, this road was leading straight towards where Harmony was located on their map.

“Of course, it could be a trap of some sort.” Meta Knight warned.

“Everything out here could be a trap.” Knuckle Joe scoffed.

“Hmmm, out of place road, leading straight to our destination. This has trap written all over it.” Neo mused.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Kautounie asked, starting forward.

Why build a nice, new road leading to Harmony? There wasn't exactly a high demand to go to that little dust pile. Things weren't exactly adding up, there was Kabu's message, then Garna's transmission, and now this? So far, none of their questions had been answered, there were only new ones being added to the list.

Kirby and his team picked up the pace after a little while. The scenery seemed all the same, lasting for miles. Then, there were several shining lights in the distance. When the team moved closer, they could see buildings. From what they could make out in the dark, it was highly reminiscent of one of those towns you'd see in the Old West, with some modern additions, of course.

Most of the town was built up on simple wooden structures with one main road, (the spiffy, brand new paved road they traveled to be precise) splinting the town in half. To the right there was a water tower and to the left there appeared to be a small airfield, surrounded by a rusty chain link fence. Outside the fence but close to the airfield were two warehouses. But there was nothing that would be big enough to house the Halberd and keep it concealed. At the edge of town, in front of the water tower, there was a severely beaten up metal sign reading, “Welcome to the Town of Harmony, population, 24.5.”

“How exactly did they come up with that number?” Tiff asked, baffled.

“Poyo.” Kirby agreed.

“Hmph, this planet is full of crazies.” Knuckle Joe commented.

As the team was soon to find out, Knuckle Joe's comment was about to be proved true. It was as if they were being expected. Blocking the road was a group of six people, four men, two woman. Three of the men looked like the sturdy ranch hand sort. They were wearing plain worn jeans, flannel shirts and traditional cowboy hats. One of the woman, a plump elderly lady who had the look of a hungry grizzly about her, hefted a rifle over her shoulder. The other woman, this one having that “Rancher's Daughter” appeal, appeared to be the friendliest out of all of them. Geoffrey couldn't be certain, but he could have sworn this girl was flirting with him, posing herself just right wearing those Daisy Dukes (For those of you unfamiliar with that term, try shortie shorts), cut-off flannel shirt, and one of her hands resting on the gun at her hip. Her long blonde hair was loose, accented by the cowboy hat she wore. The last one, and apparent leader of the welcoming committee was a tough looking, weather beaten old man, wearing a dark brown leather duster and a black stetson hat. His hair, which may have been golden at one time, was now gray. In his hands he held a rifle, and when the wind picked up, it revealed two revolvers under his coat.

Kirby and the team approached with caution. However, the reaction was not at all what they were expecting.

“Howdy strangers, fancy seein' you here in this fine town of ours.” The grizzled, rough man at the front said, waving.

“Oh poor things must have been wonderin' through the desert all dang day!” said the young blonde woman.

“Ummm, actually it's really not as bad as you might have thought.” Geoffrey admitted, “Though your concern is touching.”

“But really, you must be exhausted!” insisted Blondy.

Okay, so the team had gotten to Harmony, expecting a rather hostile reaction given their welcoming committee and instead were showered with concern and kindness.

“Better then bullets, I suppose.” Tiff muttered, leaning in closer to Geoffrey and Meta Knight.

Blondy, the grizzly woman, and the old man strode forward, stopping about five feet away from Kirby and the team.

“So, what brings you here travelers to Harmony?” asked the old woman.

“We heard rumors of a monster around here! A big one!” Knuckle Joe answered, as he dismounted his horse.

There was a silence, then the three of them just started laughing. Strange, Knuckle Joe didn't hear anything funny.

“I do declare, hon! There ain't no monsters round' these parts!” Blondy giggled, “Buzzards, snakes, and scorpions, maybe. But no monsters.”

After they got over their laughing fit, the three of them explained that they must have been mistaken and it was a pity to have come all this way for nothing. But since they had come so far, the least they could do was show some weary travelers a bit of hospitality.

“That is very kind of you,” Meta Knight said, jumping off of Gunner's back, “I am Sir Meta Knight, and these are my companions. My apprentice, Kirby, Tiff, Knuckle Joe, and the Redsuns, Kautounie, Neo, and Geoffrey.” he introduced.

“Oh my! I only heard that there was an adventurin' group wonderin' about, but I never thought you'd be stoppin' here!” gasped the elderly woman.

“Mighty pleased to meet you all! I'm Marshal, this here is my wife, Mildred, and my gorgeous daughter, Daisy.” the grizzled man, Marshal, introduced.

Once introductions were out of the way, everyone dismounted and grabbed their most important packs off their horses. While Knuckle Joe looked more then just a little disappointed that there wasn't any monster around, Kirby was more then happy to make a new friend or three.

“Oh wow, Kirby... for real. You came all the way from Dreamland, didn't you?” Daisy asked, kneeling down to Kirby's level and lightly patting him on the head.

Kirby giggled happily, before dashing back to Tiff and Knuckle Joe.

“My, my, isn't he just the cutest little thing?” Daisy giggled, standing up.

“Why don't you folks get comfortable and settled in?” Marshal suggested, “My boys here can take care of your mounts and my daughter can take real good care of you.”

So it was decided. Marshal and his men would take care of their horses while Daisy helped them get comfortable at the town's one and only inn. Kirby glanced to Meta Knight for his input, but the elder blue puffball simply wrapped his cape around his body. With a flirty look over her shoulder, Daisy motioned for the group to follow her. Neo and Kautounie had to smack Geoffrey several times along the way, since the rogue's eyes kept on trailing after the young woman's... assets.

“It's a guy thing, alright?” Geoffrey muttered, “I'm just admiring the view.”

“Hey, uh, Daisy was it?” Knuckle Joe started.

Daisy stopped for a moment, then nodded, motioning for him to continue,

“Why would there be rumors floating around that there are monsters originating from this desert? There doesn't really appear to be to many people around here!” Knuckle Joe finished.

“Honey, it's probably just talk from them damn city slickers who don't like the way we run things down here.” Daisy answered, “The people of the town run the town. We don't rely on the help of others round' these parts. Here in Harmony, everyone is armed and everyone is equal. That simple.”

“When you put it that way...” Neo said, pausing for a moment.

Daisy led the group into one of the nicer buildings in the town. (Believe me, saying 'nicer' is a bit of a stretch.) The sign hanging off the very large porch said “The Rattlesnake Tavern and Miss Tracey's Brothel”. Meta Knight's eyes noticeably widened, and every chivalrous muscle in his body was seizing up.

“Excuse me?” Meta Knight coughed, his throat feeling very dry (not just because of the desert, mind you), “I feel... dirty.”

“What's wrong, hon?” Daisy asked, taking a glance at the sign, “Oh that. Don't you worry bout' a thing, sugar. It's just an inn, Miss Tracey never really got around to startin' up her business. Come to think of it, Miss Tracey ain't even round' anymore. We just never bothered to change the sign, that's all!” she explained.

Kirby gently nudged his mentor, just to make sure that he was alright. With a sigh, Meta Knight gave his apprentice a light pat on the head before shooing him off gently back to Tiff and Knuckle Joe. Daisy watched the exchange, giggling softly.

Geoffrey opened the door for his companions and Daisy, ushering them inside first.

“Ladies, my friends.” Geoffrey said, giving a small bow,though jumping a little at the sight of the rattlesnake symbol carved into the door.

“My, my, what gentlemen we have here! Don't get many travelers, let alone polite ones, very often!” Daisy laughed, smiling ever so sweetly.

Meta Knight did not want to seem ungracious to his hostess, especially since she had been so kind to them, but there was something just a bit unsettling. He knew he had seen that look before.... somewhere. Shaking his head, the old veteran pushed the thought out of his mind. Perhaps the heat of the desert from earlier had gotten to him.

The inside of the tavern was a little dusty, but not altogether intolerable. Against the far wall was a bar, with a couple stools, and several bottles of various alcohols on shelves. To the right was a small sitting area complete with a few small tables and reading lamps and an older then dirt TV set. The rest of the tavern was filled up by the seven or so tables and an assortment of chairs. Rickety old fashioned lamps kept the place lit. Behind the bar was a set of swinging doors, presumably leading into the kitchen, and on either side of the bar were two stairways heading to the second floor. But something was missing. Where were all the people?

“Ummm, why isn't there anyone here?” Tiff asked.

It was then that Daisy got to explaining that since there were hardly ever any travelers, they really had no need for an inn in the first place. But since it was combined with the tavern, they left the building up. When questioned as to why there was no barkeeper, Daisy calmly responded by explaining that people in Harmony tended to just go about and take what they wanted when they pleased. Well, if it works for them...

“Since everyone that lives here has a home of their own, the hotel has been unused for some time. But you're all welcome to make yourselves at home right here. Just mind your neighbors, and I'm not just talkin' about the people. Tehe!” Daisy giggled.

“Thank you for all your help.” Tiff said, though her voice still sounded unsure.

“What do we owe you?” Geoffrey asked.

“Why nothin', darlin'! Just your thanks is plenty for us!” Daisy insisted. “Ya'll have a good night now, you hear?”

Before Daisy left, Meta Knight stepped forward anxiously, “Excuse me, Daisy. I just have one more question for you.”

“Anything your little heart desires, honey!”

“Have you or anyone else around here seen a large airship in the area?” Meta Knight asked, “The Halberd, to be exact. It would be impossible to miss.”

Daisy pursed her lips in thought for a moment, then shook her head, “Sorry sweetie, can't say that I have. If you're lookin' for warships and demon beasts, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place. No one really sees those sorts of things in these parts! Well, see ya'll in the morning, take care now!”

And with that, their new best friend Daisy left, leaving them with the run of the entire inn. All things considered, that went better then expected. After exploring the entire first floor, the group adjured upstairs to get a look at where they would be sleeping for the night. There were eight rooms in all, each one with two beds, though sparsely furnished other then that. But it was free, so who could really complain? The group decided that they would split off into pairs, save for Meta Knight who took a room all to himself, claiming that he wanted some privacy.

Neo and Kautounie checked their rooms, sealing windows and the doors to make sure no uninvited visitors could get in without an invitation. Feeling more secure, the group unloaded their burdens and went down to the tavern floor and into the kitchen to get to work on a late night snack and discuss the situation. Having gone nocturnal for their journey through the desert, no one was the least bit ready for bed yet. Besides, they needed some time to talk things over.

Geoffrey was getting some assistance from Cook Kirby as he heated up some scrambled eggs over an old fashioned stove. For an abandoned inn, this place was quite neat and well stocked with fresh foods. But Neo and Kautounie both checked the food for any traces of poison or anything else unsavory and found nothing.

“I hope we didn't make this trip out here for nothing!” Knuckle Joe growled, “Masher and I are always destined to clash! Something deep down is tellin' me that that thing is here!”

“Come to think of it,” Neo began, taking a moment to take a bite out of an apple she had found in the fridge, “When Sir Meta Knight inquired about the Halberd, he described it as an airship, but Daisy said warship. We never mentioned anything about a warship, specifically.”

“You do have a very good point Neo. I myself was pondering that very same thing.” Meta Knight mused.

“Poyo! Geoff!” Cook Kirby cried out as the stove nearly caught fire.

“Whoa! Damn it!” Geoffrey called out, snuffing out the flames that threatened to destroy his late night snack, “You know what I think? I think we better do some snooping around tomorrow.”

“I'd say you're right! In fact I'm ready to start right now!” Knuckle Joe said.

“Easy there, killer.” Geoffrey muttered.

Once the food was ready and everyone settled in, Tiff pulled the Star Piece out of her pocket and held it out. The broken Star Rod shone quite brightly, indicating that the next piece was very close.

“You know, the people here seem very nice.” Tiff mused.

“A little too nice perhaps.” Kautounie muttered.

“There's a lot of things that aren't adding up! The Star piece glows brightest when near another Star Piece! There's one somewhere in this town.”

Kirby, having dropped his cook ability, nodded in agreement with his big sister.

“Hmmm, a new paved road leading to a town no one hardly visits, rumors of demon beasts when these people insist that there are none, and offering us free run of the town's hotel and tavern, whilst asking for nothing in return.” Meta Knight mused quietly.

“There's gotta be more to this place!” Knuckle Joe growled, “These people are hiding something!”

“From what I could see, there wasn't anywhere big enough to hide something like the Halberd, the biggest warehouse I could see was barely big enough to house a small jet or maybe a scouting ship.” Kautounie mentioned.

“We will know soon enough. For now, we will accept the hospitality of our generous hosts.” Meta Knight said, though there was a hint of distrust in his voice.

Things were just a little too perfect in this small town. Especially considering that there was no law and no order. It was almost anarchistic. Demon beasts or no, there were mysteries to this town that needed solving. Perhaps all that they were looking for was right under their very noses.

**IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~IYNMs~**

Meanwhile, Daisy moved through the town streets quickly, making her way to the town's small, seemingly unused airfield. The dusty tarmac was illuminated by the flickering streetlights dotting the edge of the airstrip and the only sounds that could be heard was the 'clomping' of Daisy's cowboy boots on a solid surface. She could see her mother and father, along with three underlings from before, waiting outside the single hanger their little airfield had to offer. Giggling to herself, Daisy opened the decrepit gate using a single flick of her hand, “Tehe! Still got it!”

“Well? What of it?” Marshal asked, nervously glancing back in the direction of the inn.

“Daddy, ma, it's them alright!” Daisy whispered, “Though to be honest, how many puffballs out there go by the names Kirby and Meta Knight... really?”

“Do they suspect anything?” Mildred questioned, nervously.

“Nope, not a thing! Right now I've got them stayin' in the old hotel. What should we do?”

“Until they start to cause a ruckus, let em' be. For now, we let the boss know what's been goin' on!” Marshal growled, opening one of the doors and letting everyone inside.

“Daddy, ma, before I forget!” Daisy mentioned, “Meta Knight was askin' about his big ol' battleship, the Halberd!”

Marshal tensed up a little, “What did you say, girl?”

“I just let the poor darlin' know that no one round' these parts had seen such a thing! Tehe.”

The family that was way to good to be true snickered inwardly among themselves before going into the hanger. In was an open room, occupied by a single, small airship, barely even big enough to be considered a scouting vessel. This hanger didn't seem to get much care, as the floors were left dirty and no one had even bothered to straiten up. They traveled further in, locating the well concealed trap door hidden under where the small scout ship was parked.

“You three, keep watch out front!” Marshal ordered to the three lackeys, before descending down the staircase and into the concealed basement below.

There was the strangest feeling. In reality, the stairs didn't go down that far, though the room they led into was far bigger then anyone would think. It was an enormous hanger, possibly larger then the town of Harmony itself. Now this place was kept in spotless condition, as opposed to the little wreck upstairs. Against the left hand wall were several computers, consoles, and monitors, all manned at the moment. Taking up the bulk of the hanger was nothing other then the Battleship Halberd, with many other lackeys slaving away on repairs.

“Well, looks like the boss actually put that Extension Charm I gave him to some good use!” Daisy sighed, feeling quite proud of herself.

“More like he demanded you give him!” Mildred corrected, “I don't know why Riley picked him over you. That boy is nothin' but trouble!”

“What can I say? I like a guy who knows what he wants!”

Marshal, Mildred, and Daisy strode around the crews working on the massive warship, though taking a bit of time to admire the work. Waiting patiently a little further down was a gargantuan beast. The visor that served for it's eyes shone bright red, and the flail in the beast's hands swayed dangerously.

“Why hi there, Masher, darlin'!” Daisy greeted, in her usual perky voice.

The beast didn't respond, though that didn't break Daisy's good mood any.

“Master... master!” Marshal hesitatingly called out.

For a moment, there was no response, then, peaking out from behind the gigantic demon beast was none other than the foul tempered, foul mouthed halfling, Ronic, accompanied by his lumbering bodyguard, Bruno. Following behind the two of them were Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Tuff. They hadn't changed much, nor had any of them been hurt, but all three were oddly very compliant with their captors and made no attempt to escape.

“Ah! They have arrived I take it?” Ronic asked, tapping his fingers together, grinning, “Excellent!”

“You bet, sugar! I've pegged the two batamons, Kirby, sweet thing, Sir Meta Knight, the young girl, Tiff, and the little elfy boy with the big attitude to be Star warriors.” Daisy started, “There's two female zwetoocks, but they don't look near as savage as them pesky Stargazers we drove out a few weeks back. Still, female zwetoocks means sorceresses, and that means trouble. And last there's Geoffrey, a human like myself, ma, and pa. Couldn't get much on him, other then that he has some nice big guns and is very polite!”

While Daisy had a dreamy look in her eye, Marshal narrowed his eyes and his hands gripped his rifle harder.

“Sounds like an intriguing group, though Riley failed to mention the little elfy twit when she gave me the heads up!” Ronic mused, “Oh well, no matter. More the merrier, I say! I say it, damn it!”

“And they've all been inquirin' about monsters and a missin' warship!” Mildred snorted.

“Well, we just might have to give them one!” Ronic cackled,evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

“What, after all we went through to get this thing?” Bruno asked, stupidly, giving a longing look to the Halberd.

“The monsters, you idiot, not the warship! You bowl-headed, tin-plated twat!” Ronic grumbled, making a move to kick the oversized knight in the shin, only to hurt his foot rather then Bruno, resulting in more cussing.

“Milord Ronic,” Marshal began, calmly and trying to ignore the scene before him, “Kirby and his adventuring party are currently residing in the old abandoned inn. Right now they're well in the dark, but they'll start to get real suspicious real soon, I reckon!”

Ronic quit cursing just long enough to listen. Then he stroked his chin in thought. Right now they were at their mercy, with no clue as to what activities were going on, (at least, so he thought), “You mean the one that was going to be the brothel?” Ronic asked.

“That's the only hotel in the town, Milord.”

“A pity that place never did get off the ground.” Ronic muttered quietly to himself, “Oh what I wouldn't give to get some tail!”

“Ronic hon, are you okay?” Daisy asked, growing concerned.

“Hmhmhm! Good luck finding this place! Little do they know this whole town is made up of Nightmare worshiping occultists!” Ronic grinned with evil glee, “Now then, onward to monsters! Though first, we'll need to have a little fun with our guests. Test the water if you will.”

“But there's no water here to test.” Bruno pointed out, “Why do we need to test water, anyway?”

Before Ronic could launch himself into another tirade, Daisy quickly explained to Bruno that it was just an expression and that he shouldn't think to hard on it or he could get hurt. A few more calming words quelled Ronic as well, though he couldn't help but give her a hard slap on the rump as soon as she turned around.

“Oh yeah... you wild bitch!” Ronic muttered, resulting in some giggling from the strategically clad woman.

The halfling steadied himself. Daisy was hot, but she was no Riley. He had to focus! Ronic coughed a few times, then turned his attention to Sword, Blade, and Tuff, all of whom had been standing in silence and at perfect attention.

“Now then, there's something I'll need you all to do... but first, gotta give her ladyship a call! Things in Harmony are about to be thrown into disarray!”

Ronic pressed a few buttons and threw a few switches, then waited. Time to give Nightmare Enterprises an update on the situation in Harmony. Ronic smirked evilly to himself. If he could get Meta Knight's two most loyal followers to obey his every order without question, he was thinking about the fun he could have with Kirby and his crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as the warnings under the title says, we indeed do have one of the most sickeningly cute moments in fanfic history and a town that is waaaaaay to good to be true. Just what is really up with these people? Things just seem to get weirder and weirder. Don't know what I'm blathering on about? Well then read the story and don't just skip to the description here!
> 
> Anyway, I found an opportunity to use one of my favorite lines said by Meta Knight from the Anime. Can you find it? Point it out to me and get... a cookie.


	23. Dangerous Games

In You're Nightmares, Dangerous Games

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Real Strange Happenings.

'Harmony, you know, it's not like how Garna described it. It's worse. This dust bunny of a settlement may as well just be abandoned! Population 24.5 my foot! So far I've only seen six people... okay, maybe seven or eight. There's no monsters, and certainly no Halberd. Still, Geoffrey and the Redsuns think we should do some snooping around while we're out here. I don't like it, but I think he's got the right idea. After all, I said so myself that the next piece of Kirby's Star Rod is here... somewhere.'

The Thoughts of Tiff Ebrum

'Things in this town are just a little bit too perfect for my liking, and that's what throws me off. I mean, the hotel and tavern we're staying in is hardly ever used by the people of Harmony, plus they're not even charging us for it, we were practically being expected, and on top of everything else, there's a brand new road being built in the desert going straight through the town. Now why would anyone take the time, energy, and resources to build something like this in a place that's not in high demand? If you ask me, there's something funny going on. That aside, I find myself rather attracted to our new friend here, Daisy. But as Kautounie keeps reminding me, in every case of a rancher's daughter, there's always someone with a shotgun nearby. We'll have to tread carefully through this one. On a side note, witnessing Meta Knight play with Kirby was beyond adorable. Naturally, Sir Meta Knight denies any involvement whatsoever.'

The Thoughts of Geoffrey 'Redsun' Collins

'How can a place like this be run so perfectly in an anarchistic manner? Everyone just tends to take what they want when they want, and are surprisingly polite about it. There's no sign of any garrison, no lawmen, in fact there's hardly anyone here at all. It doesn't add up. But they have quite a few resources from what I can make out, almost like we were being expected. But why? There's no sign of any monsters in the area and we haven't really done anything here. I don't mind being treated with kindness, but I will say that this has been bugging me. I could understand why the people of Portside showered us with thanks, but that's because we rescued them. All we did here was just ride on into town and we were given free room and boarding for ourselves and our horses. Something's going on around here, something strange.'

The Thoughts of Neo Redsun

'Let me start by saying I'm not one to turn down hospitality, far from it. But damn, this is suspicious! For the time being, Kirby and the rest of us are just playing along. Daisy insists that no one around here has seen the Halberd or any monsters, but there's something Meta Knight and my sweet little sis brought to our attention that's a mite troubling. When bringing up the Halberd in passing, Daisy mentioned that no one had seen any warships in the area. Sir Meta Knight never brought up anything about the Halberd being a warship. Makes me wonder. There must be something they're withholding from us!'

The Thoughts of Kautounie Redsun

'There's gotta be somethin' around here somewhere! I didn't come all the way out to this pile of dust for nothin'! These people claim there's no monsters, but I call a lie! Just what are they not tellin' us?”

The Thoughts of Knuckle Joe

'Poyo! We made it to Harmony! But there's nothing here, poyo. Kirby hope that the Halberd and crew are okay. Medi Kni's been real upset, but he doesn't like to show it. After training yesterday, he played with me! Poyo! Poy! I think it made him feel lots better. Made me feel better too!'

The Thoughts of Kirby

'It is times like these when I admire Kirby. So innocent, despite the cruelty that has been plaguing his young life. I have no idea what came over me, but even with everything going on, I found myself breaking down and playing with my little apprentice... I-I mean teaching him a lesson, of course. Hmmm, I sure hope I didn't blurt that out loud. I would hate for my companions, especially Geoffrey to hear that! But... urgggg, this town! Call it the hunch of an old Star Warrior, but I can sense something, particularly around our hosts. Daisy especially reminds me of someone, but for some reason I cannot place it. Perhaps the heat of the desert has gotten to me. I just cannot let the others know, I have an image to keep up.'

The Thoughts of Sir Meta Knight

*Castle Prescott, TV Studio/Communications Room*

Riley stumbled through the doors into the studio without any of her usual elegance and grace. Her long blonde hair was loose and messy while her body was covered by a red silken bathrobe. Evidently, her hell hounds had woken their mistress from her sleep due to an urgent transmission being picked up by the communications room. Although she didn't say so right away, the look in Riley's eyes was telling everyone that this had better be worth her time.

“I only have to sleep once every half moon!” Riley snarled, silently cursing her human half, “And this couldn't wait?!”

The demon beast at the console nodded quietly, though he paused when Nightmare sifted into the room, taking on his human guise.

“Your Grace!” Riley stated, slightly startled.

She wasn't expecting him, nor had he ever seen her in this condition. Riley felt a little embarrassed to be before her lord ungroomed like this and dressed the way she was. Though she found herself thinking that had they been alone, she could have easily taken care of the way she was dressed. She smirked to herself, wiping the sleep from her eyes while strategically slipping off her robe a little, just to reveal a tantalizing tidbit of her full course body in the hopes that Nightmare might have been watching.

“What the hell happened to you?” Nightmare growled, “You look terrible!”

“I've gone without sleep for two weeks, that's what happened, Your Grace,” Riley responded, “Thanks for noticing, by the way.” she added with a hint of sarcasm.

The shivering demon manning the console wasn't sure what to do, but a sharp glare from Riley told him to step on it or else.

“This better be worth my time!” Riley grumbled, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

The screen flickered from static, to the image of the hanger bay Ronic had sent out his last contact. There was Ronic, Bruno, Marshal, Mildred, and Daisy at the front, though the Halberd and a few ensnared members of her crew could be seen in the background. Riley balked for a moment, then quickly covered up. No, not just because Ronic was about to start drooling all over the screen on his end, but it had something to do with Marshal and Mildred.

“Hail, Milady Prescott! And may I say you are looking mighty fine... if a little... little... legs, oh my gosh... “ Ronic began, slowly trailing off.

“Shut up, you fool!” Nightmare snapped, shifting into his normal form of a monstrous wraith and instantly drawing Ronic back to attention.

Bruno remained clueless as ever, though the other three gasped, taking a step back.

“Holy Nightmare! Your Grace.” Marshal and Mildred said in unison, bowing politely.

“My, my, Riley. You didn't tell me he was so sinister!” Daisy praised, dipping into a curtsy, “Holy Nightmare, your Grace, pleased to meet you, honey! Even down here in our little dust pile, we got your message loud and clear! Been takin' good care of him now, sister?”

“Sister?” Nightmare questioned, glancing to the witch, “I thought Fey was your sister.”

“She is,” Riley sighed, “But Daisy is my half sister and Marshal over there is my father, Your Grace. I'd like to introduce to you the human half of my family, Marshal, Mildred, and Daisy Prescott!”

Nightmare had a look of genuine surprise on his face. He knew Riley was half human, but he never expected to meet the human half of her family, let alone that they would be loyal followers of his cause.

“I chose Harmony as a seed of operation because I had family there. Plus it's out in the middle of no where.” Riley explained. “You can say that sorcery and demonology runs very strongly in my family.”

“That's not all.” Nightmare muttered, as Daisy silently flirted with the wraith lord.

Yes, yes, a quick glimpse into Riley's human side of the family was fascinating, but work must intervene.

“Kirby and his team have arrived in town!” Ronic announced, “Everything is set to go!”

“Then don't waste time chatting with us!” Nightmare snapped, growing impatient, “When the moment is right, you know what to do! Get on with it, then!”

“Oh yeah, when the moment is right I'll know what to do! I'll take Riley and her gorgeous body all the way too... oh, you meant the killing and capturing of Kirby's team. That's always fun to, I suppose!” Ronic rambled, “Heheheheh.... they've walked right into a nest of demon beasts and don't even know it yet!” he snickered.

“Those monster transporter units have been workin' like a charm, I'll say, Miss Riley, Your Grace.” Mildred said, nodding her head, “Made life in our little town so much easier!”

“And we've been workin' with those monster summonin' spells too!” Marshal growled.

“This little no where town will become the main base of operations for your troops here on Horva, Your Grace!” Daisy added, “Who would think to come out to our little sand trap out here, sugar?”

“And with the Masher 2.0 and the Halberd and her crew under my control, there will be nothing that can stop us!” Ronic cackled, practically orgasming on his words.

Nightmare's grin spread quite wide when he got a much clearer view of Tuff, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight.

“Told you so, Your Grace.” Riley muttered.

Indeed, Ronic may have been an irritating pain in the backside, but he did have a powerful gift with spells of the mind, mind control to be more precise. At their new master's command, all three took a knee to Nightmare.

“Now that's more like it.” Nightmare hissed with glee.

“We'll contact you once the threats have been neutralized!” Ronic stated. “They will be killed, captured, tortured, humiliated, tried, and executed, maybe even killed... not necessarily in that order, mind you!”

Nightmare and Riley glanced to each other, unsure if they should try and follow Ronic's bizarre sense of logic. Ultimately, the two of them decided it was better not to.

“Your Grace, Miss Riley.” Marshal said, tipping his hat to the demon load and witch.

“See you soon, sugar, Your Grace!” Daisy giggled, “Bye-bye, sis!”

“Before I forget!” Ronic shouted abruptly, “Riley, I really, really want to-!”

He was cut off before he could finish and the screen went dark as Nightmare himself canceled communications, groaning loudly.

“Perhaps they will kill him.” Riley sighed, before leaving the communications room, leaving the lone night demon beast with Nightmare.

He cowered in fear as the demon lord loomed over him. Lucifer and Spitfire grinned evilly from the shadows, awaiting Nightmare's next move. But Nightmare just gave an indifferent shrug and left, presumably because he had better things to do at the time.

“He's gone. Let's eat this little piggy!” Lucifer suggested to Spitfire, their sights fixed on the poor demon beast now that he was alone.

*Hidden Hanger Bay, Harmony*

Once communications were cut, Marshal shot Ronic a dirty look, but left it at that. The old man wasn't happy about Ronic flirting with his daughters, but he didn't dare say it to his master's face. He knew just what that little shorty was capable of. Ronic was like a lion trapped inside a Yorkshire Terrier's body.

“I saw that!” Ronic snipped, pointing his finger in accusation.

He gazed back at the monitor, sighing longingly, “One day, milady, you will be mine!”

Then Ronic realized that all eyes were on him, and his dreamy expression turned hard in the matter of half a second or so.

“WHAT ARE ALL YOU LOOKING AT?! GET BACK TO WORK!” Ronic shouted, flailing his arms around wildly.

“What were we doing again?” Bruno asked.

“Assitin' our lord and master Holy Nightmare in takin' over the universe, darlin'!” Daisy sighed.

“Oh yeah, now I remember.”

“GAHHHHHHHH! I'll need to find myself a new hulking knight!” Ronic grumbled, before throwing a glance to the Masher, who gazed back with indifference, “Nah... I'll stick with the lout for now!”

*Abandoned Inn, Harmony, Mid-Afternoon*

Since Kirby and the team had stayed up traversing the desert for half the night, it was only natural that they would indulge in sleeping in through a bit of the afternoon. Although the heat of the desert sun forced some out of bed early, Tiff was still trapped in an uneasy sleep.

She found herself staring out into a vast, empty space. The ground beneath her feet was nothing other then Holy Nightmare's gigantic chessboard, to which she was but a mere piece of the game. Tiff gazed around fearfully at the other broken game tokens that littered the board like the aftermath of a massive battle. Many of them appeared to represent Star Warriors.

“Kirby? Meta Knight?” Tiff cried out, taking her wand off her belt.

For a moment, there was no answer, then a pained and labored yell grabbed her attention. Ignoring her earlier fear, Tiff sprinted across the chessboard, leaping over broken figurines with impressive grace. She skidded to a halt, nearly choking on her own breaths. Standing before her was an old man, the one Nightmare liked to take as his human form. Geoffrey's father, Gerard Collins! He was covered in blood and in his hands he held a knife with a wavy black blade, one Tiff could have sworn she had seen before.

“You're to late, girl!” Gerard snarled, kicking two small bodies into Tiff's view.

Tiff gasped in horror when she saw it was Kirby and Meta Knight, bleeding profusely from nasty stab wounds that were quickly discoloring and spreading throughout their bodies.

“Poyo...” Kirby shuddered weakly, his liquid blue eyes closing.

“Forgive me... Tiff.” Meta Knight gasped, right before his golden eyes dulled.

“No! How could you?!” Tiff screamed.

She attempted to use her healing spells on the two star warriors, but nothing was working. All the while, Gerard took a step closer, revealing the murdered bodies of Kautounie, Neo, and Knuckle Joe. Levitating behind the horrific scene was none other then Holy Nightmare himself, looking quite pleased as he gazed at the dead bodies littering his chessboard.

“What's happening?!” Tiff screamed.

“I told you, dear child, that in the end, I shall win!” Nightmare hissed, “It's checkmate for Kirby and Meta Knight, and it's checkmate for you as well!”

Gerard only smiled, waiting for his master to finish.

“You know something, Tiff,” Gerard began, his form shifting into that of Geoffrey.

Tiff felt her heart pound as the human rogue stooped over her, a look of pure malice on his face. He idly toyed with the deadly knife he held in his hands, grinning, “My daddy was right. Killing Star Warriors is fun!” he growled.

Tiff screamed and flung her arms up to defend herself. Just as the blade should have struck, Tiff awoke with a start, nearly falling out of her bed. She was breathing heavily and her throat felt very dry. The girl slowly calmed herself down before attempting to get up.

“Poyo, Tiff?” asked a small, concerned voice.

Kirby was sitting on the foot of Tiff's bed, his eyes heavy with concern. He tilted his head like a curious puppy, but any questions he had were soon answered when Tiff scooped him up in her arms.

“Kirby!” Tiff cried out, “You're okay!”

At first Kirby was puzzled, though he settled back in Tiff's loving arms with a contented purr.

“Tiff... you... you have nightmare? Kirby can tell. Sometime have bad dream too.”

“Yes Kirby, I did. It was a bad one too and-” Tiff paused when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway and towards her room.

She nearly felt her heart fly straight out of her chest as the door flung open and there was Geoffrey, not six feet away, looking right at her. Considering the nature of her grizzly nightmare, it was understandable that she would be frightened.

“We heard screaming downstairs, is everything alright?” Geoffrey asked, genuine concern in his voice, “Tiff, you look a little pale.”

Tiff gulped audibly, “I-I just had a bad dream,” she said, “It-it was about Nightmare, you and your father, murdering Star Warriors. In particular, Kirby and Meta Knight.”

Geoffrey's eyes darted away from Tiff for a moment. Well, wasn't this awkward?

“Well Tiff, I can assure you that Meta Knight is alive and well downstairs waiting for you and Kirby, who also looks to be in good heath, I might add.” Geoffrey explained. “Besides, you've seen the boss lady's shrine to Star Warriors! She'd have my head if I tried anything like that.”

“What about that stunt you pulled with Kirby in King Dedede's throne room?”

“That was a bluff, it doesn't count.” Geoffrey stated. “And if you'll recall, that actually spared him... for a time, anyway.” he added, weakly.

The rogue and Tiff both dropped it there, preferring not to dredge up old, uncomfortable memories. Though when Geoffrey had mentioned Garna, A.K.A., the “boss lady”, that stirred up something in her mind. Before they left Portside, when Garna showed them the footage she had pirated from Riley's and Nightmare's transmission, she remembered that Garna had flashed a certain, custom made dagger that Geoffrey and even Meta Knight looked uncomfortable at the sight of.

“That's where I saw it! Garna had it!” Tiff blurted suddenly, completely throwing Geoffrey off.

“Had what? What are we talking about again?” Geoffrey asked, genuinely confused.

“The knife you and Gerard used to kill Kirby and Meta Knight! Then... tried to use to kill me.” Tiff explained, “In-in the dream I had, anyway. Garna had it. I saw it when she spoke to us back in Portside, when Dusk was mentioned.”

Now Geoffrey looked very uncomfortable, “It was a knife with a wavy black blade, and two rattlesnakes forming the hilt, wasn't it?”

Tiff nodded nervously.

“Yup. That's Venomancer. Garna took it after... that man...” Geoffrey growled with distaste, “kicked the bucket. I honestly have no idea how she acquired it, only that somehow, she got her mitts on it. When I joined with the Wolf Pack, she offered to give Venomancer back to me, but I didn't feel comfortable around it, so I let her keep it.” he explained, “Venomancer's blade is enchanted with never ending poison, same venom that you'll find in the fangs of an Alpha Hell Hound. Gerard Collins murdered many Star Warriors with that accursed thing. However, Garna assured me that she would only use Venomancer on direct enemies of the Galaxy Soldier Army from now on. But every time I see that blade, I feel... his... eyes on me.”

Tiff and Kirby only looked more uneasy. But even still, it must have been difficult for Geoffrey to have to live his life knowing what a monster his father was. Maybe it would have been better if she did keep this nightmare to herself. After all, it was just a dream, nothing more.

“I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open any old wounds. I was just...” Tiff sighed, trying to think of a decent answer.

“Hey, shit happens. We learn to live with it.” Geoffrey shrugged, “Come on, everyone else is waiting for us downstairs.”

Once the human left, Tiff breathed a sigh of relief. She giggled softly when she felt Kirby wriggling in her arms, chiding away happily. The young warrior blinked up to her in his usual cute way.

“May as well see what the rest of them are up to, huh Kirby?” Tiff sighed.

“Poyo!” Kirby agreed.

*Downstairs*

Already it was quite warm inside, though it was much hotter outside in the light of the desert sun. Just as Geoffrey said, the rest of the team was waiting downstairs. Kautounie, Neo, Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, and Geoffrey were sitting at one of the tables, discussing something.

“Ah, it's alive!” Kautounie announced, playfully upon Tiff's arrival.

Geoffrey leaned in further to the elder zwetoock, whispering something, presumably about how her word choices 'it's' and 'alive', might not have been the best given the nature of the grizzly nightmare Tiff had woken up from. In light of this new information, Kautounie smiled back sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Kirby cheerfully greeted all his companions, finally settling down in between Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight.

“How ya doin', Kirby? Ready to dig up some dirty truth around here?” Knuckle Joe asked.

He smirked when Kirby gave him an eager nod.

“Perhaps we should split up to cover more ground.” Meta Knight suggested.

“Hmmm, I've never liked splitting up, but since we're short on time and in need of answers, I'd say at this time we don't have much choice.” Kautounie said, thoughtfully, “I suppose I could take Knuckle Joe with me to search the outside of town for any tracks or signs of demon beasts.”

Knuckle Joe nodded in agreement, “Very well, I'll go with the overgrown furball!”

“Poyo! Take Tiff and... and explore the town!” Kirby chided.

Tiff giggled softly. It was quite cute to see Kirby trying to take charge, just as Meta Knight had instructed him too.

“If Meta Knight so permits, I'll take him and Neo to go poke around the airfield and warehouses.” Geoffrey suggested.

So it was agreed. For the afternoon, they would gather as much information as they could and meet up at the tavern come nightfall.

When they left the hotel and stepped outside, they couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched. There weren't any security cameras, (at least none that were visible), though there was often movement in the windows of the other buildings. A shutter closing, a curtain moving, or a door being cracked open. There were a few people outside, but not much activity aside from that. Kirby split off from the team with Tiff, while Knuckle Joe and Kautounie headed towards Harmony's only boarding stable to get Diesel before going out into the desert. Geoffrey, Meta Knight, and Neo headed out towards the airfield.

*Knuckle Joe and Kautounie*

Once Kautounie had Diesel saddled and ready to go, she led the horse out of the stable, Knuckle Joe already seated on his back. Kautounie was about ready to mount up when she noticed Mildred, the 'grizzly' woman, leaving the building across the street and lock the door.

“Why hi there!” Mildred called out, sounding quite sweet despite her appearance and the rifle hefted over her shoulder. “Don't you two darlins' go around causin' a ruckus now.”

“Wasn't planning on it.” Kautounie answered.

“Where all are you two headed?” Mildred asked.

Knuckle Joe and Kautounie were a little hesitant to answer at first. But perhaps if they were honest, they would get more of what they were searching for.

“We're just gonna do a quick look around the area. You may not have seen any demon beasts, but that doesn't mean there aren't any out there just waitin' to strike!” Knuckle Joe said.

Mildred scoffed, but made no attempt to stop them, “I'll tell you what, there ain't no demon beasts or lost airships around here. But you two kids have fun out there. Mind any buzzards and snakes.”

Kautounie did her usual polite Zwetoock greeting before mounting up on her horse behind Joe and galloped down the street. Mildred smirked, then shambled off elsewhere.

“Kautounie, what's up with that head bob and hand thing you furballs do?” Knuckle Joe asked.

“It's like a zwetoock handshake. By my kind's perspective, putting your hand out in front of you is perceived as a threat. Offer a zwetoock a handshake and it will most likely get torn off!” Kautounie answered.

Now Knuckle Joe's eyes became very round.

The two of them searched outside of town for a while but found nothing of interest there. But, about a mile or so to the north of Harmony, amongst a pile of rocks were some small piles of garbage that looked as though someone had dumped them there recently. Curious, Knuckle Joe and Kautounie dismounted to get a closer look.

“Be careful of snakes and scorpions, but if you find any, let me know.” Kautounie snickered.

Knuckle Joe didn't need to ask why. Zwetoocks ate goblins and scorpions, why should he be surprised that they like snakes too? All that aside, Knuckle Joe stumbled upon something pretty interesting shortly into their rummaging.

“I think the people of Harmony might be guilty of more then just illegal dumping.” Knuckle Joe growled, holding up one broken side of a wooden crate that had the Nightmare Enterprises logo stamped on it.

Kautounie nodded in agreement. There was no sign of what was inside, but some more searching led to more evidence that someone around Harmony was getting supplies from Nightmare's company. Broken crates, defective machine parts, old, worn tools, though what caught Kautounie's eye was a small ring of keys buried under some rusted scrap metal. Curiosity perked, the zwetoock picked up the out of place find, showing it to Knuckle Joe.

“Keys?” the fighter questioned, crossing his arms “Hmph.”

It wasn't anything special, just a set of keys with a beat up remote key chain attached. If they were not mistaken, they might have been car keys. But upon a closer look, Kautounie noticed a faded engraving on the largest key. There was the G.S.A.'s symbol on one side, the star, and on the other, a barely visible dragon holding a sun.

“Hey, isn't the dragon and sun the symbol of your pack?” Knuckle Joe inquired.

Kautounie nodded. Then the zwetoock's ears perked up as the winds changed direction. She began sniffing the air vigorously as something caught her attention. Her nose pointed in the direction of the mangled crate side Knuckle Joe had set down.

“You're beginin' to worry me.” Knuckle Joe said, taking a step back.

“In case you haven't noticed, I'm a canid. I can catch scents that other people cannot.” Kautounie explained, “It's very useful for tracking down prey or even lost pack mates. And if I'm not mistaken... this smells an awful lot... like Blade Knight of all people.”

Knuckle Joe and Kautounie glanced to each other. Kautounie for one knew that Blade was last seen on the Halberd. Another question that needed answering. Just what they needed. The two of them loaded up their finds and headed back towards Harmony to wait for the rest of the group to report their findings. Along the way, off in the distance, both riders caught a glimpse of sunlight glinting off metal, sea green metal to be exact. But by the time they could have gotten close enough, it was already gone. However, the footprints left in the sand told a different story.

“Blade Knight... he was here!” Kautounie confirmed, sniffing the air.

“Why didn't he wait for us, then?” Knuckle Joe asked, “Doesn't he know you?”

“That's a good question.”

So, crates and supplies from Nightmare Enterprises, sightings of the Halberd's crew members? Yup, there was something more then just a little fishy going on here!

*Tiff and Kirby*

So far, Tiff and Kirby were not having much luck. Every place she and Kirby checked was either abandoned, locked and boarded shut, or had someone hovering around. Don't get the wrong idea, the people were quite nice and treated both star warriors with great hospitality, though when Tiff would inquire about the demon beast rumors, the townspeople were quick to change the subject.

“Urg! We can't come back empty handed, Kirby. There's got to be something here.” Tiff sighed.

She had no idea how long they had been at it, only that it was beginning to cool off outside as the sunlight began to fade. Evening already? Tiff sighed heavily, feeling like a failure.

“Poyo, Tiff. Kauto and Joe will be back.” Kirby said, reassuringly, nuzzling against her side.

Tiff smiled tenderly down at the child star warrior. The two of them were now completely alone on their way back to the inn. It sort of reminded Tiff of that time back in Cappy Town, when King Dedede handed out free TVs to everyone and the streets became deserted.

The young girl glanced off, looking towards the sky and the stars that were just starting to come into view.

“Well Kirby, maybe-” Tiff began, stopping abruptly when she felt something bump into her, “Hey! Watch where-Tuff?!”

She let out a gasp of surprise and Kirby began chiding frantically. Tiff didn't get a very long look, but there was no mistaking her brother, even from behind. The boy chanced a glance over his shoulder, then fled as fast as he could, Tiff in pursuit.

“Wait, Tuff!” she cried out.

The chase didn't last long. Tuff turned into an alleyway and then he was gone. Kirby and Tiff both searched for the boy, but there was no sign of him. It was as if he simply vanished! Tiff checked the doors of the nearby buildings, only to find that they were locked.

“Urg! I know it was him!” Tiff growled. “That was Tuff. You saw him too, didn't you Kirby?”

“Poyo, Tuff, Tuff!” Kirby agreed, his eyes darting in every which direction.

Well, if they didn't have anything to tell the others before, they certainly had something now! With a long sigh of defeat, Kirby and Tiff turned around to head back to the old hotel. Both stopped with a start when something much bigger then the two of them put together stood in their way. Tiff let out a frightened gasp, but then realized that it was just Marshal. Kirby was already chiding away in friendly greeting.

“Oh Marshal, it's just you.” Tiff breathed in relief.

“My, my, you get lost in this here tiny town, sweetie?” Marshal asked.

“Poyo, poyo, see Tuff?” Kirby chided.

This resulted in a confused look from Marshal. Kirby was learning how to speak more clearly, but the kid still needed more time, or a good translator.

“What's small stuff here goin' on about?” Marshal questioned.

“Mr. Marshal, Kirby and I just saw my brother Tuff, about five minutes ago!” Tiff explained, “He was one of the passengers aboard the Hal-” she suddenly cut herself off.

Marshal had no idea what the Halberd was, at least, so she thought. Then he surprised her, “Your Sir Meta Knight's missin' airship? Miss Daisy was tellin' me about it last night after ya'll got settled in. I keep tellin' ya, there's nothin' like that round' here.”

“I know what I saw! Tuff came back here, then Kirby and I lost the trail. You didn't by any chance see him? He's small, at least he's considered small on Horva, like myself, with shaggy yellow and green hair.” Tiff explained.

Marshal shook his head with an apologetic look on his face once Tiff finished telling him the description, “Can't say that I have seen a youngin' like that round' here, but I'll let you know if I do. Though you might want to get yourself checked out, may be a little delirium from the heat. Now then, it'll be dark soon, you two better get goin'!”

Tiff politely though hurriedly thanked Marshal, then plucked Kirby up and headed back towards the inn. Marshal smirked inwardly to himself, watching the two young warriors disappear behind the corner.

“You done good, boy! The boss knew what he was doin' after all.” he muttered to himself.

On the way back, Tiff couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right. Yeah sure, Marshal knew about the Halberd, only because Daisy had opened her mouth. But again, he was pretty quick to change the subject to something other then Tuff. Tiff did remember that Nightmare had clever ways of working through other people. Maybe there was some other sort of manipulation going on. As she puzzled out possible explanations for this weird turn of events, Kirby gave the girl a questioning and uncertain look. Nervously, Tiff reached inside her pocket where she kept the piece of the broken Star Rod, only to realize that it wasn't there!

“Poyo-poy, Tiff?!” Kirby questioned.

“Oh no! Kirby, it-it's gone!” Tiff stammered.

Tuff! He must have taken it! He was the only one with the opportunity. But why? He had no reason, at least none that she knew of. Frightened and filled with worry, Tiff and Kirby made a mad dash for the inn.

*Meta Knight, Geoffrey, and Neo*

Meanwhile, while Kautounie and Joe searched the desert and Tiff and Kirby did some snooping around the town, Meta Knight, Geoffrey, and Neo had gone down to the small airfield and the surrounding warehouses. They had been stopped a few times along their little mission, by the townspeople, including one of the burly men they had seen with Marshal and his family, innocently enough just wanting to know what they were up too. However, when any of them would ask questions about the place, the people would just change the subject.

“Hmm, for simple, mild mannered desert dwellers, these people are awfully good at getting us to answer their questions while answering none of ours.” Neo pointed out.

“Indeed, Neo.” Meta Knight agreed.

“Some people have a gift, others have been trained.” Geoffrey mentioned, “And I for one have been having a funny feeling. Things just seem a little to right here.”

Their first search turned up nothing. The warehouse in question was filled with supplies and non-perishable foods.

“Wow, exciting!” Geoffrey said, with a lot of sarcasm thrown in for good measure.

The small group left, careful about leaving no trace that they were ever there. Though Geoffrey couldn't help but wonder if Meta Knight was used to doing this sort of thing. The elder warrior was already sneaky despite his honor, and he knew how to eliminate his trail. And perhaps with all those years serving under King Dedede, Meta Knight was probably real good at making up reasons for being where he was on the fly.

“Sir Meta Knight, you're very good at this. Perhaps I can make a rogue of you yet.” Geoffrey commented.

“I hope not!” the elder warrior growled, earning some snickering from Geoffrey and Neo.

The second warehouse, the one close to the airfield, was locked... but not for long. Giddy with joy, Geoffrey whipped out his picks and got to work. They were inside in less than a minute.

“You do know I could have opened that, right?” Neo asked, with a sigh as she lowered her hand, dismissing the arcane glow that surrounded it.

“My way is more fun.” Geoffrey stated.

All three stepped inside. This warehouse was different from the other one. Sure, there were crates and supplies stacked against the walls, but the center of the room was completely bare, and there were a few leftover crates and boxes that were recently opened, along with crowbars and other building tools.

While exploring, Meta Knight started to turn one of the crates around, then stopped. He knew the Nightmare Enterprises logo when he saw it. Before he could alert Geoffrey and Neo, the star warrior quickly noticed that they were not alone. Apparently, the rogue and zwetoock already knew.

“What are ya'll doin' in here, darlin's?” Daisy asked, leaning against the door hinge, “Playin' spy games, are we? Tehehe!”

“No, we're not playing anything. Like we told you, we've heard rumors of monsters in the area and were just... checking up on a few leads.” Geoffrey explained.

“I keep on tellin' ya, no monsters round here, sweetie pie!” Daisy insisted, shaking her head.

“Perhaps none that you know about. Not all demon beasts are large and imposing. Sometimes, it is the smallest ones that can cause the most damage!” Meta Knight explained.

Daisy just sighed, then sauntered further into the room, “Well then, maybe I can help out with your little investigation! What all are ya'll lookin' for?”

“Something like this.” Neo answered, showing Daisy one of the small boxes marked with the Nightmare Enterprises logo.

“It would appear as though someone in Harmony is ordering supplies from Nightmare Enterprises!” Meta Knight said.

Daisy gasped, putting up her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

“Why... I do declare! But I thought mean ol' Nightmare was put out o' business years ago!”

“In case you haven't heard already, he's recently gotten back into the swing of things.” Neo sighed, “By the way, does anyone else notice that smell? It smells kinda funny in here.”

“My, my, daddy will need to know about this! In the mean time, ya'll better go! What if the culprit comes back and finds ya'll in here?” Daisy said.

“We are quite capable of protecting ourselves, and you if the case may be,” Meta Knight explained, “Though it does seem like you're capable of defending yourself.” he added, taking notice of the handgun at Daisy's hip.

“Yes, yes, daddy insists that I'm always armed. Not that I'd need to worry with all you sweeties round' me,” Daisy sighed, “But-but ya'll better leave! I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you on my account.”

The anxious cowgirl ushered everyone out of the warehouse and locked the doors, breathing a sigh of relief. No one had seen them, and there was still one more place left to snoop around. The airfield itself.

“No, no, you can't be goin' in there, honey!” Daisy insisted, giving Meta Knight a light tug on his cape.

Meta Knight let out a slight grunt of annoyance. He really didn't like people messing with his cape. Kirby was really the only one who got a free pass in that regard.

“And why not, may I ask?” he asked.

“Well you just can't! If my daddy or ma caught you, or anyone else for that matter, well, I just couldn't bare it!” Daisy answered, “That old run down place is a death trap, I tell you!”

Even though Meta Knight wanted to insist, self control was getting the better of him. Geoffrey and Neo were on the same page. It was starting to get dark, and the others would be rendezvousing back at the inn. Besides, they had more then enough to go back with.

“Thank you for your assistance.” Neo said.

“Ya'll have a good night, you hear?” Daisy giggled, before sauntering off towards town, “Remember, this is only between us, no one else.”

Once she was out of earshot, the three conversed.

“She seemed real insistent about not letting us into that airfield.” Neo muttered.

“Hmmm, shipping crates from Nightmare Enterprises as well.” Meta Knight mused, “We will have to see what Tiff, Kirby, Joe, and Kautounie have discovered, and make plans from there.”

“I for one think a little night investigation is in order.” Geoffrey mentioned, with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

On their way back, Meta Knight and Neo both paused and turned. Neo took a deep sniff in the air and Meta Knight's golden eyes were locked on a darkening alleyway.

“What is it?” Geoffrey asked.

Then he saw it too. A small figure, dressed in teal armor, retreating into the shadows. For a moment, no one was certain if they really saw it or if their minds were playing a trick on them.

“I could have sworn that I just saw Sword Knight!” Meta Knight answered.

“You're not the only one.” Neo muttered, “I saw him too.”

“Just what the hell is going on around here?” Geoffrey asked, growing more and more suspicious.

*Back at the Inn*

“Okay Tiff, slow down. I'm not sure if I heard you correctly,” Kautounie said, holding out her hands in a calming motion.

“Yeah, you've been protectin' Kirby's Warp Star since I've know ya, I know ya wouldn't let someone take it right out from under your nose!” Knuckle Joe added.

Right about now, Tiff looked as though she might have eaten something that she found on the road and had baked in the sun for a few hours. Kirby shrank back a little in his seat, sensing that one of Tiff's fiery tempered outbursts was close at hand. Low and behold, he was right.

“I'm telling you! Tuff stole it from me! I would never lie about something like this!” Tiff shouted. “I know it was him! I know it was him that I saw.” she added, stopping only to hyperventilate and catch her breath.

“We can't rule out anything!” Neo interjected, “Why Tuff, if he's here, would steal the Star Piece, I have no idea. But there's something bigger then that going on.”

Knuckle Joe and Kautounie shared their finds. Kautounie didn't know why, but something deep down was telling her to hang onto the set of keys, even though they really didn't seem to go to anything around Harmony. However, mentioning the possible sighting of Blade Knight peaked a much bigger interest. Plus Neo confirmed as Kautounie had, that the wooden crate piece with Nightmare's logo on it did indeed have Blade's scent all over it. Not to mention Neo, Meta Knight, and Geoffrey claimed that they saw Sword Knight wondering about.

“Come to think of it, Daisy sure didn't want us to go anywhere near the airfield.” Meta Knight mentioned, “I wonder just what these people are hiding in there.”

“Which is why I'm going in there, tonight.” Geoffrey said, “Alone.”

“Geoffrey-” Tiff started, “You shouldn't-”

“No Tiff, not this time. I'm not even taking my sisters with me.”

Although the rest of the group let their protests be known, Geoffrey did mention that one man could infiltrate easier then seven. It was an uneasy decision, and Tiff was heavily against it, but eventually everyone was in agreement. While the others rested and held down the fort, Geoffrey would do a bit of sneaking around. While getting ready, he gave the Xtransiear to his sisters, just in case, “If the worst should happen, Sundar forbid, I want you ladies to have that.”

“Here, take this.” Kautounie ordered, handing Geoffrey one of the brightly colored feathers from her mane, “Now you owe me. Don't go getting yourself killed, you fool!”

“Be careful, Geoffrey.” Meta Knight warned.

“Hey... it's me!” Geoffrey smirked.

It was dark outside by the time they finished discussing their plans, the perfect time to do some sneaking and skulking. The rogue put on his leather duster and stepped outside, vanishing into the shadows like a ghost. Given the high risk circumstances, Kirby and the team agreed to have a nighttime watch on guard to rotate until Geoffrey returned.

*Underground Hanger Bay*

Ronic leaned idly against the Masher's massive foot, playing with his piece of the Star Rod with a smirk, laughing to himself. The beast didn't seem to mind and kept perfectly still, even though one misstep, and his master was roadkill.

“Oh, I'll give em' some monsters, alright!” Ronic snorted.

“Why would you give them away?” Bruno asked.

“GAHHH!”

Just when Ronic was about to give the dim-witted knight a good tongue lashing, he paused when small, armored footsteps echoed through the hanger. Ronic immediately forgot about his annoyance with Bruno, and was quick to greet his 'Special Ops Team'. Blade Knight, Sword Knight, and Tuff stopped before him. Ronic grinned and snapped his fingers. The three of them bowed down.

“Hehehe, I love that!” Ronic snickered, “Alright, you guys have done a good job. Now what did you bring me?”

“As you requested, my lord.” Tuff said, flatly, his voice lacking personality.

The boy handed Ronic a shiny, glowing object, causing the halfling to nearly dance with joy. It was the Star Piece.

“Now I have their Star Rod piece and the Halberd! Hahaha!” Ronic cackled.

“You stole that little girl's star piece?” Bruno questioned, “That wasn't nice.”

“Listen you walking land mass, when you're three feet tall and skinny as a rail, you don't get to where I am now by being... nice!” Ronic shouted, “It takes money, cruelty, malice, and a will to dominate! But mostly money, I'll admit.”

“But really, what made you get so mean?” Bruno asked.

“It might have something to do back with my childhood when I forgot to wear my pants to school! That's where it all started!” Ronic grumbled, “Oh I'll never forget that day, I was laughed at, tossed out, humiliated, egged, and not in that order, mind you! But now, who's laughing now, huh? WHO'S LAUGHING NOW! I am Supreme Cleric of Holy Nightmare, Master of Sorcery, and-”

“Cuttin' it a little far, ain't ya, sweetie?” Daisy asked as she walked in on the two having their... history lesson.

Bruno looked like he wanted to hear the end of the story, but Ronic quickly forgot all about it and found himself otherwise occupied.

“Our little friends have gone and done a good job, now, have they? Hmhm!” Daisy giggled, kneeling down to Tuff's and the two knights' level, “Dreamlanders sure are cutie pies, I should think. Anyway, I came down to let you know that everything is in order, and them trouble maker monster hunters should be takin' the bait any time now.”

“Excellent, excellent! By telling them that they should stay away, it should bring them right to us! And then-” Ronic paused, then punched the air a few times, laughing.

“We box the air?” Bruno asked.

Ronic looked like he was about to burst from pent up anger at the knight's stupidity. However, to avoid any more complications, he simply sighed and said, “Yes!”

Tuff and the two knights were sent back out to keep and eye on things and prepare for any guests that might arrive. Meanwhile, Ronic joined his piece of the Star Rod with the much larger part he had Tuff steal from his sister. The Masher 2.0 continued to show indifference.

“Don't you worry, you're part is coming up, my metal minion!” Ronic purred, gleefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Dangerous Games, each side snooping around trying to get answers while giving nothing in return. Sightings of Sword, Blade, and Tuff? Just what the hell are they up to, listening to that madman? Or do they really have no choice? Anyway, we also get a glimpse of Riley, not looking so dignified and regal. Please don't ask for too much details about how Riley came to be, it would go over my bare minimum PG 13 rating I have here. Just enjoy getting to meet the human half of her family. No epic battles in this chapter, but they're going to be coming up, rest assured. I mean, you can't have star warriors sitting on a den of demon beasts and not have a fight break out eventually, can you?
> 
> And, we also learn why Ronic is the way he is. Boy does that guy need some psychological help... and fast...


	24. The Demons in the Night

In You're Nightmares, The Demons in the Night

By: TheSilverHyena

WARNING! Contains:: Strong Language, Violence, Graphic Description of Gore, and Moments of Sheer Stupidity That you Would not Believe.

*Sometime Later in the Night, Tiff's and Kirby's Room*

Tiff couldn't sleep. All she did was toss and turn, thinking of what she could have done. If only she were paying attention! Finally, Tiff couldn't take it anymore. The girl got out of bed, put on her mage robes and snatched up Wicked from the bedside table. She looked down to see Kirby, cuddled up in his blankets, though with an understandably grim look on his face.

“I'm sorry, Kirby.” Tiff sighed heavily.

She knew what she had to do. She had to make things right. Geoffrey shouldn't be the one out there risking his neck for her mistake.

“I'm the one who has to do this. The Warp Star is my responsibility!”

Tiff gently tucked the covers more firmly around Kirby before contemplating her next move. Kautounie was on watch downstairs, and even with Unnoticeability, she didn't want to risk being caught sneaking out by the senior mage's keen senses. So, that left one other option. The window. Tiff knew that the seal Neo and Kautounie had placed was to protect from intruders coming in, not going out. She took in a deep breath, knowing she'd deal with any reprimands from her teammates later. The girl slowly opened up the window, praying the loud creaking wouldn't wake up Kirby or alert Kautounie downstairs, then climbed out.

It was a bit of a challenge getting down, but Tiff was always a good problem solver. She found her way down safely, then took off before anyone would realize she was gone. The streets were empty and most of the lights were off. This was a good thing, as it provided more places to hide. Geoffrey had mentioned going to the airfield, and since that was the one place the people of Harmony didn't want any of them to go, that's where Tiff figured she'd start looking for Kirby's Star Piece. While she moved, the girl quietly cast Unnoticeability on herself to lessen the chances of being spotted, by friend or foe.

Tiff paused, then ducked into the shadows of a nearby building when she heard someone coming down the street behind her. She looked a bit confused. What were Mildred, Marshal, and Daisy doing up at this hour? Curious, Tiff decided to follow them, from a safe distance of course.

With her spell's effects, the three of them didn't know that they were being followed. Oddly enough, the trio was headed straight for the airfield. Well, that's where Tiff was going anyway!

Large flood lights illuminated the dusty tarmac, making hiding in the cover of darkness difficult, if not near impossible. Thankfully, with her spell protecting her, Tiff wouldn't need to worry to much. Then, much to her surprise, the gates opened in response to a flick of Marshal's hand. Strange; he never let on to being a sorcerer, and he certainly did not look the type.

Tiff had to break into a run to make it inside before the gates closed and locked themselves. Mildred looked over her shoulder, having thought she heard some footsteps. Her piercing eyes landed right on Tiff for a split second. But, having not noticed the girl, Mildred followed after her daughter and husband. Already Tiff's heart was pounding. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

“What's wrong, hon?” Marshal whispered.

“I can't help but feel like someone is followin' us.” Mildred whispered back.

“Don't worry bout' it, ma, Ronic's two sweetie pies will take care of everything.” Daisy said, quietly.

Unfortunately for Tiff, she was to far away to hear what they were saying. She followed them as they went into the hanger bay and closed the door behind them. Much to Tiff's dismay, the door had been locked as well.

“Urg!” Tiff grumbled in annoyance.

She took out Wicked, then proceeded to do some more looking around. There were no windows, and only the one doorway in. She could make out a few parked vehicles in the back, but nothing of interest to her. But, on her way back, Tiff had quite a shock. There, in front of the hanger doors, were none other then Sword Knight and Blade Knight! She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent herself from screaming. She had been worried sick about those two. They appeared to be in good health, but Tiff quickly took notice that something wasn't quite right with them.

Meta Knight had mentioned seeing Sword earlier that evening and Kautounie claimed that she saw Blade. But Tiff's relief was quickly turning into worry when the the two knaves looked right at her, then drew their swords. It was then that Tiff remembered that Unnoticeability was not completely infallible. After all, Riley had seen right through it.

Sword and Blade could see something flickering, and were unsure of what it was. But it looked to be a person from what they could make out.

“We know you're ere', show yourself!” Sword Knight ordered.

Now Tiff knew something was very wrong. It was Sword's voice, alright, but it lacked all personality. For a moment, she thought about showing herself. But then she remembered; if Tuff simply stole the Star Piece from her, what would these two be willing to do in their current state?

Suddenly, a decision was made for her. There was a brilliant flash of light, that momentarily blinded her, and frantic shouting.

“After her, boys!” Marshal shouted from the Hanger doorway.

It was then Tiff realized that she no longer had the protection of her spell. Marshal must have done something to forcibly remove it. She had seen him cast magic of his own not moments before this mess began. But before she could ponder the mystery or even clear her eyes, two sets of hands grabbed her roughly and threw her to the tarmac.

Tiff stifled her pained cry, then attempted to fight back. She was about to cast a Fire spell using Wicked, but stopped once she remembered that it was Sword and Blade! Her hesitance cost her the fight before it really even began. Just as Tiff's vision was clearing up from the bright flash, Sword Knight butted the hilt of his sword against the girl's head, momentarily stunning her. Blade took this opportunity to tear Wicked from her hand while Sword forced her hands behind her back. Once she was subdued, the two knights bound her impossibly fast. As soon as Tiff began to question why they were doing this to her, one of the two silenced the mage by putting a gag over her mouth. Sword and Blade were quick to disarm their prisoner of her other weapons and belongings, including her knives and spell book.

Before she could fight back by kicking, the two knights picked her up and hauled her towards the Hanger. Tiff glared up at Marshal as she was dragged past him, but could not voice her displeasure with her mouth gagged.

“Mph! Mph-ou!” Tiff grumbled through her gag.

“Stupid girl! You've seen too much now! Take her down to the master, boys!” Marshal instructed, laughing to himself when Tiff squirmed futility in Sword's and Blade's grasp.

Why were they attacking her? What in the world was Marshal up to? Was he controlling them this entire time? And just who was this master? Some of these questions, Tiff didn't want to know the answer too, but she was going to find out, whether she wanted to or not!

*Geoffrey, Scouting Mission*

At the start of the night, Geoffrey quietly crept his way around the perimeter of the airfield. The human could seamlessly blend into the shadows and was near impossible to spot with the untrained eye. He stopped at the gates, taking another quick look around to make sure no one had seen him. Inhaling a deep breath, Geoffrey took his lock picks out of his coat and began to work on the lock.

Suddenly, a noise from the nearby warehouse, the one he, Meta Knight, and Neo had been poking around in earlier that day snapped the thief eyes away from his work and towards the direction of the sound. He couldn't be certain, but it was almost like an electric shock. Geoffrey stood up, pocketing his picks for now and silently slunk along the fence line and towards the warehouse.

“What the hell?” he mouthed quietly to himself.

Now that he could clearly see the building, Geoffrey could also take notice of the bright flashes of light coming through the window that was paired with the electricity. When the rogue chanced a peak inside, this is what he saw.

It was not at all like when he and his friends were there earlier. The once empty center of the room was taken up by a large, complex machine, the likes of which Geoffrey had only seen a few times in his life.

“A monster transporter? Where the hell were they hiding that thing?” he muttered to himself, silently cursing for having not noticed it before.

But if one thing could make him feel better, Meta Knight had failed to find it either. However, Geoffrey could not help but think that this was the reason Daisy was so quick to shoo them out. Her performance was more or less bordering on what he liked to call 'hammy'.

The rouge quickly ducked out of sight when one of the men inside, who was in fact one of the townspeople he had spoken too earlier that day, turned to look out the window.

“Shipment delivered successfully! Unit is safe for demon beast transport!” the man announced, unknowing that someone else was listening in.

“Perfect, delivery will be shipped tomorrow, 6:00am sharp, your time!” said a disembodied electronic voice Geoffrey did not recognize.

'Hmph, no demon beasts round' these parts my ass!' Geoffrey thought to himself.

He had seen enough, and it wasn't safe to linger in one spot for too long. Geoffrey had considered just shooting the man then and there, but a trail of dead bodies at this time wouldn't lead to anything good.

'Only in self defense!' the rogue mentally reminded himself, 'Or if they really piss me off!'

At least he had a real juicy bit of info to bring back for the rest of the team. Geoffrey slunk away from the warehouse and back to the fence, careful to avoid the flood lights that illuminated the tarmac. He took out his lock picks yet again and navigated his way back to the gates and set about showing himself in.

Once inside, Geoffrey shut the gates behind him as quietly as he could manage, then proceeded down the tarmac and towards the hanger bay. The rogue stopped about half way and crouched low to the ground to avoid being seen. He glanced around nervously, having sworn he could hear footsteps in the distance. Then Geoffrey saw the doors the the hanger open, and who should step outside? Why, Sword Knight and Blade Knight, of course!

“Sir Meta's boys in green armor. Well I'll be.” Geoffrey muttered, a small smile forming on his lips.

But it was short lived. Suddenly, the two knaves' attention shifted elsewhere, and Geoffrey could now see something flicker against the light.

“No, no, it can't be! Tiff?!” Geoffrey groaned, “What the f*** are you doing out here?!”

The rogue stayed where he was at this moment. He couldn't afford to give away his position, lest he get noticed too. Then again, maybe he was just being paranoid. Perhaps Sword and Blade saw Tiff and were simply going to tell her they were okay... er... then again, they wouldn't really need their weapons out to do that!

“We know you're ere', show yourself!” Geoffrey could hear Sword Knight order.

“Shit...” the rogue whispered to himself.

Then Geoffrey could make out the gruff form of Marshal coming out to see what the problem was. Any hopes that he would put an end to the misunderstanding were dashed once Geoffrey witnessed the old man summon a bright flash of light from his hand and send it in Tiff's direction. The human had to cover his eyes for a moment, but when he looked up again, he could see Tiff standing there, clear as day, her Unnoticeability removed.

“After her, boys!” Marshal shouted.

Geoffrey thought about jumping in. Heck, two bullets to the head would solve the problem fast. But at this time, he was too far away, and Sword and Blade closed in on Tiff so quickly, he couldn't get a clear shot. The rogue already had his pistol out, and heavily considered firing anyway, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Those were his friends! They can't have been doing this on their own free will. Someone must have been forcing them to do this!

The two knights restrained Tiff and dragged her into the building. Marshal said something, but Geoffrey couldn't quite make it out. Once Sword, Blade, Tiff, and Marshal disappeared inside the hanger, the thief got up from his hiding place and sprinted, surprisingly quietly, across the runway.

“Why didn't you stop them when you had the chance?!” Geoffrey whispered, cursing to himself, “Because they would have seen you too, idiot! Oh Tiff, I'm sorry!”

Geoffrey began work on the hanger door lock, though he couldn't help but notice just how lax the security was, all things considered. Despite that little show Sword and Blade put on with Tiff, the locks were not that high of grade and there were no security cameras. (At least none that he saw, anyway.) Plus there wasn't very many guards out front. But what could you expect in a town with a population of 24.5?

Finally, the lock on the doors clicked open, and Geoffrey was inside. It was a single, open room, with a small scout ship parked in the center. He was completely alone, and since there was only the one way in, that anyone could see, that must have meant there was a secret door somewhere.

The human balked for a moment; any pilot that kept their hanger in this condition was truly criminal. Tools lay about in disarray, oil and other flammables left out in the open, and the entire space was a mess! It was a crime against mechanicians everywhere!

“Who are these people?” Geoffrey muttered in disgust.

He checked the surrounding walls, coming up with nothing in his search, then looked at the grit covered floor. The rogue knelt down, examining the muddled footprints. He followed them, all the way to the base of the scouting ship, then they vanished. Geoffrey snickered to himself. Trap doors and secret passageways! Go figure. It was well hidden, Geoffrey would give them that. The rogue opened up the hidden trap door, (with some difficulty, I might add) and looked down into the stairwell. It was dimly lit, and he could hear voices, but they sounded quite far away.

Taking in a deep breath, he descended downwards. It was the oddest feeling. The stairs didn't really go down that far, but the place was much bigger then anyone would perceive. At the bottom of the stairway, Geoffrey found himself in a much bigger hanger bay, that, much to his dismay, was brightly lit. Thankfully, since the stairwell was quite dark, no one had seen him as of yet, since most of their focus was on their new prisoner.

Geoffrey could not believe his eyes, yet there it was. The Halberd! In all her glory. He had to contain any excitement for his find, before he himself was found! The human scurried out of the stairwell, taking cover behind a support beam, breathing heavily. He could hear familiar voices, one of them unmistakably Daisy's.

“Oh, good job Sword and Blade, sweeties!” Daisy congratulated.

“That bimbo is in on this whole thing too?” Geoffrey mouthed to himself, unbelieving.

And to think he was worried about her safety!

It's sad, but true. That perfect little family were showing themselves for what they really were! Every one of them, giving praise to Holy Nightmare. Geoffrey chanced a peak, and could still see Sword and Blade holding onto Tiff. Then, the ringleader of the entire operation stepped into view. Geoffrey had seen him before, in the footage Garna had sent.

“Ronic...” he muttered, quickly ducking behind his cover again.

His heart was near pounding out of his chest. Excitement, adrenaline, anticipation, all of these things coursing through his body at once. He steeled himself, donning his clawed gauntlets and drawing both handguns. He had to get in, grab Tiff, get out, and tell the others what they were into. This entire time, they were right on top of an entire nest of Nightmare worshiping occultists!

*Tiff and her Captors*

Tiff continued to struggle against Sword's and Blade's hold. Then her eyes fell on the Halberd. (Granted, you'd have to try to miss it!) How did they capture that thing in the first place?! But, her built up anger only burned more fiercely when Mildred and Daisy joined in with the demon beasts that surrounded them.

“Oh, good job, Sword and Blade, sweeties!” Daisy giggled.

“Them boys caught this sweet little thing wonderin' about outside!” Marshal added, earning another vicious glare from Tiff.

“These are her weapons.” Sword said, handing Daisy the wand, spell book, and knives.

“Oh, I had you pegged for a spell caster, darlin'! Wizard and a star warrior, huh? Honey, that might be just what the boss needs!” Daisy giggled.

Before Tiff could rebel against her captors again, everyone silenced. Laughing softly and heading towards them was that small halfling, clad in black, the one Garna had warned the team about earlier when she sent that transmission; Ronic. Tiff's face visibly frowned. This guy didn't look very threatening, he was only about her height! But, the hulking beast following him was quite terrifying. Tiff had seen Masher more times then she would care to admit, and it wasn't difficult to identify.

“Hmhmhm! I see that you have fallen into my trap, my dear, so that I might have my way with you!” Ronic began, though his voice was in a laughably forced low.

“Ronic, darlin', you're tryin' way to hard.” Daisy sighed.

“Awwww... DAMN IT, BITCH! Now you've ruined my fantasy! Holy Nightmare damn you to hell, woman!” Ronic snarled, his voice going back to grating and obnoxious, “Chew your gum, or whatever it is you hot, sexy ass teens do!”

Daisy rolled her eyes, waving her hand in the air and sighed.

Ronic, still pent up and hopping mad, regained his composure, then approached Tiff, standing about a foot or so away from her. He snapped his fingers, and then Blade removed Tiff's gag.

“URG! Who are you and what have you done to Sword and Blade?!” Tiff screamed.

Ronic only chuckled and smiled, one Tiff longed the slice right off his face, “Ah, so you know these two then? I'll admit, their loyalty to another master made them difficult for me to... condition.” he began, “Like what I've done to the place? Sorry we didn't have much time to tidy up, but we weren't expecting guests quite so soon, cookie!”

Tiff leveled her indignant glare to the mad halfling, “How did you get a hold of the Halberd? What have you done with my family and friends?!”

“To many questions!” Mildred sighed, “Put that gag back in her mouth already.”

Ronic rolled his eyes, glaring daggers at Mildred, “Do you mind, woman?!”

Satisfied, the insane halfling continued, “It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much, sweetheart!”

He snapped his fingers again, then, to Tiff's horror, she saw King Dedede, Escargoon, Tuff, her mother, father, and an assortment of Waddle Dees and Cappies that the Halberd rescued from the remains of Cappy Town before leaving Dreamland. Ronic had King Dedede tap dance, Escargoon lie down on the floor like a dog, and Tuff started worshiping Ronic! Every one of them obeyed that insane halfling without question. Tiff was beyond mortified.

“See there, cookie? That's total control. I can have them do anything I want. But you don't help the overlord of the universe take what's rightfully his by having your slaves perform party tricks! I'll tell you that much, sweetie cakes! Naturally, the Masher here helped out a little.” Ronic explained, “Not to mention that lout Bruno... hey, where is that armored land mass anyway? Anyone see him? Anyone taller then me?” he asked, getting horribly off subject.

Daisy and the rest of her family shook their heads, as did the rest of the workers. Even Masher put in his two cents.

“Fine! Anyway, where was I? Nabbing the Halberd, yes! Alright, Masher and Bruno got rid of most of the problems, but the biggest problem of all, these people. But people are worth more to me alive then dead, you see. That's why I didn't have Sword and Blade just kill you on the spot! Besides, then I'd actually have to pay my clean up crew!” Ronic bragged, “You see here, you fashion queen, I have a special gift for spells that control the mind. That's why these two and the rest of them obey my orders without question!”

“What about them?” Tiff snarled, gesturing to Marshal and his family as best she could with her hands tied, “Did you ensnare them too?”

“Nah, I didn't have to! They were already worshiping Holy Nightmare when I got here!” Ronic snorted, waving his hand and turning his back to Tiff, “Go on, let her in on it.”

“Let me in on what?” Tiff asked, growing worried.

“Tehe, whether you know it or not, you're quite well acquainted with my sister... half sister, actually.” Daisy explained.

“What are you talking about? I've never met your half sister!” Tiff shouted.

“Yes you have, girlie!” Marshal grumbled. “Her name's Riley Prescott!”

Tiff froze, nearly feeling her heart stop for a moment. This couldn't be true! It just couldn't be! To think that she, Kirby, and the team were trying to keep these people safe! And all this time, they were related to Riley?!

“You-you mean you're-?” Tiff stammered.

“Yup, I'm Miss Riley's daddy, Marshal Prescott!” Marshal laughed, grinning when he saw the look of disbelief in Tiff's eyes.

“Okay, okay, that's enough!” Ronic announced, “Now then, time for you to join your friends and family, cookie!” he added, grinning with evil delight at the frightened look on the girl's face.

The more she struggled, the harder Sword's and Blade's grip became. Tiff cursed herself for being so stupid! She never should have taken off on her own. What would this madman have her do to the rest of her friends?

“No! I wont become one of your slaves!” Tiff screamed.

“Hmhmhmmmm! That's what they said!” Ronic mocked, pointing to Sword Knight and Blade Knight, “Cookie!”

He circled his frightened captive, snickering all the way, “What made you come all this way to me? Was it my charm? Was it my irresistible evil-?”

“Hmph! You wish!” Tiff snarled.

“Or was it this?” Ronic asked, taking the Star Piece from the satchel at his side.

Tiff only saw it for a few seconds, but it appeared as though another piece had been added onto it. Of course! Masher never was Riley's next general, nor were the other Prescotts. It was Ronic!

“Pleased to meet you, cookie!” Ronic purred, “The name's Ronic! Ronic Shadowchoker!”

*Geoffrey*

Geoffrey had seen and heard enough. After witnessing Ronic display his slaves like trophies, the rogue took in a few deep breaths. Get Tiff, bugger out, get the team, return and storm the joint! A simple plan, but by no means easy. He'd have to avoid Sword, Blade, and the rest of the Halberd's mind warped crew, as well at the Prescotts, Ronic, and the countless number of demon beasts, including the Masher! Yup, much easier said then done.

“Oh this is so stupid, what are you thinking? Here goes-” Geoffrey muttered.

He suddenly felt his heart sink as a massive shadow loomed over him, then his eyes met up to the large man standing in front of him. Well, met up to his armored chest, anyway. Geoffrey slowly looked up to see the clueless, slack jawed face that could only belong to that walking landmass named Bruno.

“Nothin'...” Geoffrey slowly finished, a nervous smile on his face.

Bruno, thankfully, didn't appear to be angry; just curious, “What are you doing here, little guy? Are you new here?”

Thinking quickly, Geoffrey answered, “Yes, I am! Sorry, I was just a little bit nervous, what with it being the first day on the job and all.” he said, slowly hiding his guns behind his back.

Much to his surprise, Bruno nodded in understanding.

“Hey, please don't let them know I'm here. You see Ronic and I... we go back a ways and I wanted to surprise him.” Geoffrey whispered.

“I see, well, good luck on your first day!” Bruno said, mimicking Geoffrey's quiet tone.

The rogue let out a sigh of relief once the hulk left. Boy was Garna right, that guy was just about half as smart as an ox, though just as large! He couldn't cling to the hope that the plate mailed gorilla would keep his word, nor did he expect him too. The guy did work for Nightmare, after all.

Geoffrey caught the tail end of the now revealed Prescott's and Ronic's bragging, then could hear the halfling start up another one of his shouting rants.

“Bruno, you tin-plated continent of flesh, where the hell have you been?!” Ronic shouted, “You missed my gloating session!”

“I was just speaking with the new guy hiding right behind that support beam over there!” Bruno explained proudly.

“Shit...” Geoffrey whispered to himself, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth for a moment.

“Bruno... we're not expecting any new recruits at this time.” Ronic began, calmly, “Did it ever occur to you that this... new guy is actually a Star Warrior spy?! SHMUCK!!” he shouted, his anger escalating.

“No, not really.” Bruno answered.

“Actually, that's a good question, how do you know?” Tiff asked.

“GRAAAHHHHHH!” Ronic snarled.

Geoffrey knew that the odds were against him, but he didn't have much of a choice now. He had often preached that he despised fair fights. The rogue smirked to himself, then leaped from his hiding spot, guns blazing. Mildred screamed, then took aim with her rifle, firing a shot. The bullet grazed Geoffrey's shoulder, though he knew it could have easily gone through his neck.

“Geoffrey!!” Tiff screamed, kicking against Sword and Blade as the two knaves dragged her away.

“Get him, get him!” Ronic shouted, “Shoot him, hurt him, do something! Earn your damn paychecks for once!”

Geoffrey didn't have a lot of time to think. This fight was escalating out of hand before it even got started. He took aim and fired at Mildred, nailing the old woman with a shot to her withered gut.

“Ma!!” Daisy screamed as the old woman collapsed.

“Mildred! Why you son of a-!” Marshal began, only to be silenced with a shot to his right between the eyes.

“You better not say bitch, because my mom is a dog!” Geoffrey finished for him.

Daisy was now beyond infuriated. With two shots, both her mother and father were dead! With one hand, she drew the pistol at her hip, and with the other, she sent a wave of magic missiles straight for Geoffrey. The rogue doubled over from the pain and dropped to one knee.

“What are you waiting for?! Get in there!” Ronic shouted, at both Masher and Bruno, “You too... your highness!” he added, gesturing to King Dedede.

Geoffrey unloaded both his guns at the Masher and Bruno, only to realize that they weren't even scratched. The Masher 2.0 and Masher 2.Ox just kept coming, causing the smaller demon beasts to scurry away and out of the fight. Then there was also a very pissed off Daisy to contend with along with King Dedede.

“Just don't wreck my equipment, we may not be-” Ronic began, just as Masher's flail crushed a computer console when Geoffrey rolled out of the way, “Insured...”

The battle was quite short. Geoffrey would get in a shot here or there, and he took out a few of the minor fiends plus he sent Ronic scurrying for cover, (and by the intensity of the foul language, he must have nailed the little bastard), but he quickly found himself overwhelmed by Masher and Bruno alone, then put Daisy's spells on top of that. A well shot blast of fire momentarily stunned the thief, leaving him prone for King Dedede to relocate his ribs with a swing of his hammer.

“Holy shit!” Geoffrey choked out, this being the first time he had been struck with King Dedede's massive hammer.

He struggled to his feet, barely getting there just before Bruno grabbed hold of him. Geoffrey may have been slippery, but he wasn't getting out of the plate mailed ox's grip any time soon. He feebly scraped his clawed gauntlets against the knight's armor, but to no avail.

“Hey, you're not a new guy! You lied to me!” Bruno whined, “That wasn't nice.”

“Figured that out all on your own, did you?” Geoffrey snorted.

Tiff had nearly managed to squirm out of her captor's holds, right up until Sword and Blade had enough of her and kicked her in the gut. She coughed violently, even spitting up a little blood.

Daisy stormed past Masher and Ronic, straight to Geoffrey and Bruno. Now Geoffrey knew where he had seen that look. He had seen it one to many times, usually with every meeting he and Riley had. Now that it was out in the open, you could tell that those two were related.

Daisy pressed her gun to Geoffrey's forehead and pulled back the hammer.

“Head or gut first, you sand snake? You're gettin' one in each after what you did to my ma and daddy!”

Geoffrey only laughed, “Sand snake? What happened to sugar and darlin'? Or gentleman?”

Daisy only became more enraged. Her finger slowly began to squeeze on the trigger.

“NO!! GEOFFREY!!” Tiff screamed.

“Stop!” Ronic ordered.

“I'm not one of your slaves, Ronic! This here boy killed my ma and daddy!” Daisy insisted.

“He's worth nothing to me dead. Drop the gun you wild bitch!” Ronic shouted.

Daisy looked like she wanted to ignore Ronic and just put a bullet in Geoffrey's head anyway. But, once the Masher stepped forward, flail ready to swing, Daisy lowered her weapon.

“Hey, you could have shot me too, you know.” Bruno pointed out.

“Fine! But you better have good reason for keepin' that one alive, darlin'!” Daisy glowered at Ronic, holstering her gun.

“No 'buts' in my occult, honey buns! Unless of course you're talkin' about yours or Riley's of course!!” Ronic cackled, rubbing his hands together, “Now then, time to welcome two new team mates into the fold! Hehehehehahaaaaaaa!”

The halfling motioned for Sword and Blade to bring Tiff and stand beside Bruno so he could get to work.

“No, you can't do this to us!” Tiff screamed.

“Who's gonna stop me, cookie?” Ronic snorted, “This battle was already won the moment you set foot in Harmony!”

“We'll see!” Geoffrey challenged, “Just wait until my sisters get their claws on you, shortie! You better pray Sir Meta Knight gets to you first! He'll make it clean and quick. My sisters will make damn sure you suffer.”

“Oh, I can't wait to see them try!” Ronic cackled, “I think I shall start with you, wall flower, first!”

Smirking and his face full of confidence, Ronic began weaving his sorcery. Tiff and Geoffrey were resisting as hard as they could at first, but it was quickly becoming overwhelming. Eventually, the last thing the both of them remembered was Ronic casting his spell, then everything went black.

“Get the troops ready! It's time to do this war thing!” Ronic cackled.

*Back at the Inn*

Kirby was having a difficult time getting comfortable. It was very cold in his room. The little pink warrior blearily opened his eyes. Then he saw the problem. Someone had left the window open. Sleepily, Kirby untangled himself from his blankets, jumped up on the windowsill, and closed the window. It was almost sun rise, and Kirby could see the first streaks of sunlight breaking through the dark of the early morning hours. He let out another tired chirp and took a quick look around. Something was missing, and he quickly figured out what, or rather, who it was!

“Poyo, Tiff!” Kirby cried out.

The pink puffball tore out of his room, opening each door to see if for some reason Tiff was in a different room, though at the same time, disturbing any occupants.

“What's the matter with you, Kirby?” Knuckle Joe moaned sleepily.

“Tiff, Tiff's gone, poyo!” Kirby chided, anxiously.

Now Knuckle Joe looked more awake. The fighting elf tossed his covers off and followed Kirby to wake up the other members of the group.

Meanwhile, Kautounie paced around the downstairs, keeping both an eye and an ear out for Geoffrey to return. It was taking way to long! He should have been back by now. The zwetoock groaned, yawned loudly, and continued keeping watch until such time when Knuckle Joe was supposed to come down to relieve her. Hmph, he was probably still sleeping!

Something wasn't sitting well with her. No, not just because Knuckle Joe was already half an hour late. She could hear noises ringing through the night. For a moment, she thought about investigating, but didn't.

“Damn it, Geoffrey, what is taking you so long?” Kautounie muttered, flicking her ears.

She paced a little while more, tail swaying slowly behind her. Her eyes fell on the spell book laid out on the table that she had previously been going through, but she was finding it difficult to concentrate. Then her ears caught several noises coming from upstairs. Kautounie was about to investigate, only to find she didn't have to. Kirby and the rest of the crew were coming down to her. Well... most of the crew, anyway.

“Ummm, where's Tiff?” she asked.

“Funny, we were gonna ask you the same thing!” Knuckle Joe grumbled, combing out his messy blonde hair with his hand.

“Tiff has gone missing, and Geoffrey has yet to return, it seems.” Meta Knight observed.

“Apparently.” Kautounie growled, running her hand through her pink mane.

Kirby began babbling incoherently, stopping only when Neo began massaging the sensitive spot on his shoulders to calm him down. Gently, the younger Redsun plucked up the little guy and held him in her arms.

“Easy now, Kirby. Just tell us slowly.” Neo instructed.

After regaining his breath, Kirby began, “Tiff.... the window in our room... left open... Tiff sneak out!”

“No wonder I never saw her leave.” Kautounie muttered, “Must have been downwind too, never caught a whiff of her.”

“It is quite possible that Tiff set out to reclaim the the Star Rod shard on her own.” Meta Knight deducted, “She has been the guardian of Kirby's Warp Star for years.”

“Poyo...” Kirby sighed sadly.

Kautounie thought for a moment, then grabbed her hoodie off her chair and tied it around her waist. Next, she began loading and checking all of her weapons.

“We know for a fact that someone around here works for Nightmare Enterprises! If they've done anything to Geoffrey or Tiff-!” Kautounie snarled.

She stopped suddenly and twisted around, growling. Neo, who had been comforting Kirby, gently set him down beside Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight. She too was growling. The sisters' ears flicked forward and their eyes stared straight ahead, like wolves that just caught wind of their prey.

Now the three Star Warriors could sense it too. Knuckle Joe and Kautounie both had that look, the look they got before a fight began.

“Poyo, poyo! Look!” Kirby cried, taking a peak out the window.

Several figures, some dressed like average citizens of the town, others dressed in blue starry robes and leather armor with spaulders were quickly approaching, all carrying torches and assorted weapons. The smell of sulfur and smog followed them. Then Kirby could see the hell hounds and other demon beasts mixed in with the mob of occultists. There were certainly more people then were previously thought!

“Enemies of the true master must surrender or die! Holy Nightmare shall rule this galaxy and all others beyond!” was being chanted over and over again.

“Not just one person it seems, rather the entire town!” Meta Knight snarled, his eyes flashing red, drawing Galaxia.

Kautounie took Matilda off her back and Neo drew her 44 Magnum revolver. She got a bit of joy, seeing the surprised look on Knuckle Joe's face.

“A gift from Geoffrey.” Neo explained.

Knuckle Joe smirked and nodded, readying himself for a vast array of martial arts attacks. Kirby meanwhile, closed his eyes and concentrated. (Remember that little gift Dr. Knarks gave him?) Kirby's form shifted as he rejoined his companions, turning bright acid green, with a crown of smoke and toxic fumes adorning his head. In the gem on the center of the crown was the bio-hazard symbol.

“Poyo! Poison fumes and smog! Toxic waste, not what you'd think!” Toxic Kirby announced.

Meta Knight smirked beneath his mask. Kirby's relatively new Toxic ability was quite devastating. He and the others would just have to be careful not to get caught in the blast.

He quickly snapped from his thoughts when the stomping of many boots began trampling up the stairs reached his ears along with many shouts and death threats.

“Lets do this shit!” Kautounie snarled, ears pinning back against her head.

Kautounie, Neo, and Kirby stepped in front. Toxic Kirby opened his mouth, forming a wispy projectile of poisonous matter in the back of his throat, while Kautounie summoned a fuchsia colored ball of flame in her free hand, and Neo, a bolt of lightning. The cat was out of the bag now, no sense in worrying about property damages!

The three of them let their attacks and spells fly. Just as some of the occultists began to break through the windows and climb in, Kirby's toxic projectile knocked down the door of the inn, along with it's hinges, and exploded, furthermore enhancing the strength of Kautounie's fireball, as the fumes burst into flames once the zwetoock's spell had been released. Neo's lightning bolt was able to take care of any leftovers and hell hounds that were immune to the fire. Once their first attack was complete, there wasn't much left of the front of the hotel. But there was a nice, big open hole now!

“Well done, but this is only the beginning!” Meta Knight warned, leaping into the air and summoning his sword beam.

With the way temporarily cleared, the five of them rushed outside into the streets and surveyed the situation. Naturally, those caught in Kautounie's fireball were fried crispy, and the ones stewing in Toxic Kirby's poison gas were not faring much better. There were a few charred patches on the road from where Neo's lightning bolt had struck some hell hounds.

Then, more occultists could be seen, some coming out of nearby buildings, others sliding from the shadows.

“Holy Nightmare protect us, Holy Nightmare defend us!” could be heard being chanted, “Lead us to victory in your name, great and Holy Nightmare!”

Neo narrowed her eyes, then took a shot at the closest one with her revolver. Apparently the dead body of their fallen comrade did nothing to quell these lunatics. They simply trotted over the corpse like it was a mildly annoying obstacle.

“It seems there's only one thing these weirdos will understand!” Knuckle Joe shouted, “Smash punch, Spin kick!”

The five of them battled their way through the seemingly endless torrents of Nightmare worshipers. Sometime into the battle, over the sounds of war cries and monster snarls, Neo and Kautounie both picked up on what sounded like neighing and hooves pounding on pavement. Apparently during the chaos of the brawl, the horses had broken out of the poorly constructed stable and were making a break for it.

Kautounie, after shooting an enraged occultist in the face with Matilda, gave a sharp yip and a howl, “Diesel!”

The huge gray stallion broke off from running with the other horses and towards his mistress. Diesel galloped right over two men and several hell hounds that got in his way, though he very carefully leaped over Meta Knight as not to hurt the star warrior. Kautounie smirked, then jumped onto the Percheron's back as he stopped in front of her. Even with no reins or saddle, she could still ride Diesel just as well as if she had them. While Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, and Kirby took out their enemies in bulk, Kautounie would run over or shoot any stragglers.

Toxic Kirby's poison had done a good job clearing out occultists and demon beasts alike. Even hell hounds with their natural smog that follows them, withered from the toxic fumes before they could belch flames of their own. With weakened howls of defeat, the hell hounds ignited in their death, giving further fuel to Kirby's poisonous attacks.

“Way to go, Kirby! Keep it up!” Knuckle Joe shouted, while he lobbed a few more smash punches into the fray.

“Poyo, Joe!” Kirby responded, right before breathing a massive cloud of black smoke at oncoming attackers.

Neo stayed at a distance, firing her magnum or using a group heal spell when her companions appeared to be weakening. With Tiff gone, she was the only team medic, and Sundar knows they would need her!

“Sundar, protect us in battle!” Neo howled.

Soon enough, Meta Knight's second sword beam cut a trench right through the road, entrapping those caught in the path to their fate and effectively ending the brawl. Then things became deathly silent.

“Nice sword beam, there, Sir Meta Knight!” Kautounie commented.

“Thank you.” Meta Knight said, flicking some of the blood off his golden blade.

“Lets go wipe out the rest of em'!” Knuckle Joe shouted.

The team made their way through Harmony, alert for any dangers that could be lurking. So far, nothing was trying to stop them.

“This doesn't feel right! There is something else, I'm sure of it!” Meta Knight warned.

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Kautounie asked, trotting beside the elder warrior on Diesel.

“Poyo.” Kirby sighed, letting a small puff of toxic fog escape his mouth.

Then Kirby heard something, like an electric shock. He knew that sound, and apparently, so did Meta Knight. Kirby anxiously tugged on his mentor's cape, resulting in Meta Knight's coughing and covering up his face with the other half of his cape. The little warrior backed away with a nervous smile. He had to be more careful with his toxic ability.

“You hear it too, young one?” Meta Knight asked, once he stopped coughing.

“I hear it, sounds like something electrical.” Neo mentioned.

“Poyo, monster transporter! Poyo, Medi Kni!” Kirby chided, pointing towards the direction that the noise was coming from.

“You sure?” Knuckle Joe questioned.

“Oh yes. It's a very distinctive sound!” Meta Knight insisted.

Kautounie rode in front of Meta Knight and Kirby while Knuckle Joe and Neo watched the flanks and rear. Perhaps those creeps fled to replenish their demon beast troops. Well, they could have picked a better spot, that's for sure! They were alongside the airfield, heading towards the two warehouses outside the fence, one of which was generating all sorts of zaps, shocks, and roars.

“I knew there wasn't something right with that warehouse!” Meta Knight grumbled.

“Told ya something in there smelled funny!” Neo snorted.

“Poyo, toxic fog!” Toxic Kirby announced.

Kautounie trotted off to the side while Meta Knight and Kirby charged forward. Toxic Kirby leaped into the air, belching out a blast of black smoke, letting it seep through the poor wood and broken windows. Shortly after wards, three occultists and a panicked wolfwrath stumbled out. The occultists, two woman and one man, were busy hacking and coughing, while the wolfwrath took this opportunity to flee, heedless of any extra injuries he caused to his handlers. Meta Knight twisted around to use a sword beam on the beast while Knuckle Joe used a smash punch. Much to their dismay, the fiend ignored them and jumped over the fence and into the airfield, even as Neo emptied the last of her magnum bullets at the wolfwrath.

“Damn!” Knuckle Joe cursed.

They could go after the demon beast later! Right now, there was the matter of the three occultists, who, although burnt, scratched up, and suffering from poison, were reaching for their weapons.

“Surrender!” Meta Knight ordered, “And be spared!”

“Go to... -cough- Hell, Star Warrior!” choked out one of the females, as she raised her handgun, giving Meta Knight no choice but to kill her.

The other two were given the same offer and chose not to take it. Although that was just fine with the Redsun sisters, Meta Knight wasn't entirely happy about it. He didn't like killing prone targets in this way, he felt it went against his honor. But, in the end he justified that the galaxy was now rid of three Nightmare worshipers.

Kirby and Neo took a look inside the warehouse, and low and behold, there was a monster transporter inside. It was a complex machine that must have taken a lot of time to build, not to mention hide.

“Where the hell did they hide this thing?!” Neo asked.

“It must have been here this entire time, right under our feet. Perhaps that's why Daisy was so eager to get us to leave!” Meta Knight remarked.

“Medi Kni, you think she's... she's in on it, too?” Kirby questioned.

“Well, the rest of the town seems to be!” Meta Knight grunted.

“Meta Knight, Kirby, Neo, get out here!” Kautounie called.

The three of them left the monster transporter alone for now. If things went well, they could always investigate later. But then again, things didn't look like they were going to go well at all! On the other side of the fence, at the far end of the airfield runway, Nightmare's occultists rallied, though to be fair, they were having some difficulty with the wolfwrath that was still running around. But that wasn't all. At the front was unmistakably Geoffrey and Tiff! At first, the Redsuns, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Joe felt relieved, but then quickly realized that something wasn't right.

Before they could pinpoint the exact problem, an explosion coming from the main hanger grabbed everyone's attention. Kirby and Knuckle Joe both stared in shock, when out of the smoke and rubble, the familiar form of their old nemesis stepped out, spiked flail in hand. Two large mechanical wings unfurled from the great monstrosity's back. Then, the massive fiend's soulless red gaze turned to them, it's sights set on Knuckle Joe in particular.

“Masher 2.0!” Knuckle Joe growled, “Finally!”

Diesel reared up and kicked his front legs in the air, snorting angrily. Neo and Kautounie both summoned their bolts of lightning, knocking down a good portion of the rusty chain link fence. Well, this was the moment Knuckle Joe had come all this way for, and he wasn't about to let it pass.

“Ready, Kirby?” Knuckle Joe asked, quivering with adrenaline.

“Poyo! Kirby shouted.

Meanwhile, hiding amongst the smoke and rubble created by his “over-glorified garbage can”, Ronic watched from a safe distance while his minions battled. Bruno and Daisy were on either side of him, standing guard. Suddenly, there was a stray blast of fire from the fight, causing the three of them to scatter. Ronic glared upwards, and saw the fuchsia pelt and yellow eyes that belonged to wolfwrath.

“Okay, who ordered the damn wolfwrath?!” Ronic grumbled.

“Ummm... you did, actually.” Bruno answered.

“Grrrrrrrr....” was all Ronic managed to get out, then set his sights back to the fight unfolding before them.

Kautounie lined up with the two star warriors, putting Matilda away and taking out her Defender swords instead. Neo and Meta Knight decided that they would fend off the rest of their attackers and see about rescuing Tiff and Geoffrey while Kirby, Kautounie, and Knuckle Joe dealt with Masher 2.0. This was it, now or never. Heavily outnumbered and with the odds against them, yet filled with fighting spirit and determination, Kirby and his team charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a lot of focus on Tiff and Geoffrey, as they're the ones sneaking and skulking about. We also finally get to really witness just what Ronic is capable of and why he is so dangerous... plus how dumb Bruno is. (And to think, that wasn't one of Geoffrey's good lies!) Anyway, Tiff and Geoffrey have been placed under a powerful mind controlling spell, Masher has been unleashed, and the secret of the Town of Harmony has been spilled. How will Joe and Kirby defeat the Masher 2.0 this time, and what will the team do when pitted against their friends? Now the battle has truly begun!


End file.
